Accidental Love
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Anna Summer es una mujer sin un centavo que huyendo de unos hombres cruza la calle cuando el Porsche de Elsa Winter, la cabeza de la multimillonaria Corporación Winter la atropella. Sintiendo culpa, Elsa la llevará al hospital y cuidará de ella, pero no podrá dejar de hacerlo… (Adaptación)
1. chapter 1

**Accidental Love**

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente otra historia _ADAPTADA_ , espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido.

Está es la última _ADAPTACIÓN_ que hago. Será mi despedida de ff (por ahora) y bueno vengo a cumplir mi palabra de honor, Solo dos personas sabían así que espero que les guste. Cuando termine con la historia diré cuál es el libro y su autor, si es posible donde conseguirlo.

 **Dedicatorias:**

 **Lachicadelbosque** : para mi fan número 1, que me dijo muy amablemente que leyó todas mis historias (no lo puedo creer). Le prometí una historia y está es completamente suya.

 _Yo no creo en que las cosas sucedan por accidente, mas bien uno se las gana. (Madeleine Albright)_

Y como siempre antes de comenzar:

Frozen: una aventura congelada y algunos personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia adaptada de Elsa y Anna para ustedes. (sin incesto)

 **Descripción** :

 _Anna Summer es una mujer sin un centavo que huyendo de unos hombres cruza la calle cuando el Porsche de Elsa Winter, la cabeza de la multimillonaria Corporación Winter la atropella. Sintiendo culpa, Elsa la llevará al hospital y cuidará de ella, pero no podrá dejar de hacerlo…_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En el universo mágico no hay accidentes y no hay coincidencias. No pasa nada a menos que alguien quiera que suceda. (William S. Burroughs)**

Anna Summer se subió el cierre de su sudadera verde oscuro y bajó la capucha sobre su cabeza. El cordón que normalmente lo habría mantenido en su sitio había sido quitado mucho antes de que la comprara en el almacén de descuento.

No tenía duda de que la primera ráfaga del viento frío penetrante lo sacaría de su cabeza pero por el momento, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer. Miró en la intensa iluminación del estacionamiento del Money Slasher, el gran supermercado en el que trabajaba a media jornada. Había esperado estar a tiempo completo ya, pero con la economía de la manera que estaba, los trabajos de tiempo completo eran difíciles de obtenerse. El loco horario que le asignaron le hacía imposible conseguir otro trabajo de media jornada para completar el hueco y Anna no podía correr el riesgo de dejarlo.

Había tardado semanas en conseguir el ingreso a los almacenes de Albany solo para conseguir este trabajo. Como el meteorólogo había pronosticado, los pequeños copos habían estado cayendo cuando ella comenzó su turno. Ahora estaba soplando una fuerte ventisca y un pie de nieve había caído interminable a la vista. Anna bajó la mirada en sus raídos tenis y gimió. Ésta era la peor parte de tomar un trabajo a dos millas de su apartamento. La larga caminata a casa garantizaba que sus pies estarían congelados, por no mencionar el resto de su cuerpo.

A veces era bastante afortunada al conseguir que Esmeralda, la encargada del almacén, le llevara a casa pero no esta noche Esmeralda había terminado su turno hacía una hora y de ninguna manera Anna le hubiera pedido que la esperara. Respiró profundamente, metió su cabello rubio rojizo dentro de la capucha, doblándola hacia adelante, y salió al implacable clima.

x.x.x.x

Elsa Winter echó un vistazo en su reloj con diamantes por décima vez en una hora. De todas las miserables noches tenía que hacer una aparición en Sam's, la casa del marisco que hacía también de lugar para las reuniones sociales de los ricos y poderosos de Albany. Cualquier noche uno podría ir allí y ver al gobernador, a senadores de estado, y gente común que deseaba gastar cientos de dólares en una cena. El maitre sabía quién era quién y los sentaba como correspondía. Nunca sentaria a alguien como Elsa, quien encabezaba una de las más grandes familias que poseía corporaciones en el área, cerca de alguien quien incluso no poseía su propia casa. A Elsa no le gustaba ir allí, a pesar del prestigio mundial de su cocina.

Esta noche, sin embargo, tuvo poca alternativa. Gantu Grace, el Zoning Board of Appeals Commisioner, peleaba una petición de cambio de zona y había acudido a ella para alisar sus arrugadas plumas y para conseguir que la negociación pujara.

Sus primos llevaban una pequeña ramificación de la corporación familiar, Winter Car Washes. Era un negocio pequeño, en términos de los ingresos que traía a la familia, pero enorme a los ojos del público, especialmente con los treinta túneles de lavado de autos sobre el área y los numerosos anuncios de televisión. "Consiga su auto lavado adecuadamente en Winters" era un muy acertado slogan, y hacía mucho tiempo, financieramente hablando, que el nombre de los varones de la familia era una noticia de casa. Tod y Toby, los primos a cargo del servicio de lavados de autos, deseaban construir uno nuevo en la esquina de Lake y State Streets. Era una primordial localización en un área predominantemente residencial.

Incluso querían, por ahora, comprar la parte de la esquina del almacén que había estado previamente allí y las casas adyacentes en espera de conseguir la transición. Ahora el comisionado Gantu estaba cuestionando la destrucción de tres "magníficos antiguos edificios" de Albany para poner otro "estúpido auto lavado". Las reuniones y negociaciones no funcionaron, ofertas de grandes donaciones cívicas no funcionaron, incluso los sobornos fallaron. Y cuando los hermanos habían agotado todas sus ideas y aún no podían dominarlo, acudieron a Elsa para poner las cosas correctas. El comisionado saltó en la oportunidad de encontrarse con una de las mujeres más elegibles de la ciudad e insistió en cenar esa noche.

Así que como resultado ella tuvo que salir de su agradable hogar en medio de una de las peores ventiscas golpeando la ciudad desde hacía años, para venir y cenar con el comisionado para que les autorizara la transición. Era una situación para negociar y Elsa estaba acostumbrada a esto. El único problema era que Gantu quería más que buena voluntad de la belleza de cabello plateado que dirigía Winter Corporation. Debido a su insistencia en que ellos se encontraran esa noche, no había habido oportunidad de hacer la reserva de mesa. Para casi cualquier persona, habría significado no entrar a la prestigiosa casa de la ostra. Pero para Elsa, el maitre los colocó en el bar, mientras desesperadamente intentaba encontrar un lugar para la presidenta de Winter Corporation y su invitado. Durante la espera, la mujer de azules ojos sufría teniendo que escuchar los clamores poco recortados de un hombre que le decía todo sobre sus títulos y lo inteligente que él era y cómo ella debería realmente considerar pasar más tiempo con el.

La única parte buena de la noche había sido el constante rellenar de su copa de vino con el más fino de la cosecha por parte del camarero. Por lo menos había podido gozar de un buen vino mientras le escuchaba.

Ahora una hora y media más tarde, estaban sentados en su mesa, tomando una cena que fue servida apenas pocos minutos antes.

"Elsa... usted sabe ese es un nombre tan bonito. Un nombre bonito para una bella dama," Gantu extendió su tenedor para robar un pedazo de langosta de su plato. "No entiendo por qué usted cree que un área con tal clase y belleza necesita un autolavado. ¿Puede usted imaginar todo el tráfico que atravesaría por allí? Interrumpiendo a la gente mientras ellos están durmiendo, disturbándolos con todo el fuerte ruido que esas máquinas hacen." Su tenedor encontró otro pedazo de langosta, el resto de la cola. "Seguramente usted no desearía uno de esos justo al lado de su puerta, ¿no es así?"

Los azules ojos se deslumbraron en la mejor parte de su langosta que hacía su camino dentro de la boca de alguien más. Había sido cortés y agradable toda la noche y ahora era tiempo de enseñar al pequeño hombre una lección. Limpió sus labios con la servilleta de lino.

"El autolavado está únicamente abierto de ocho de la mañana a diez de la noche. Estoy segura que a nadie se le despertará y se le estará molestando, y si usted roba un pedazo más de comida de mi plato yo voy a apuñalar su mano con este tenedor, ¿me explico claramente?" Dijo llanamente mientras que llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios. "Ahora usted y yo, ambos sabemos que en esas calles hay mucho tráfico, y seguro que a los residentes les gustará la idea de que un autolavado llegue a su área, y esto también significa diez trabajos más a la comunidad. ¿Qué piensa qué sucedería en las próximas elecciones si apoyamos a los Demócratas y les damos esta pequeña pieza de información? ¿Qué bueno sería su nombramiento si el nuevo alcalde decide limpiar la casa?"

"Ahora usted está justo exhalando humo, Srta. Winter," él dijo, recostándose y encendiendo un cigarro. Fumar por supuesto estaba prohibido en esa sección del restaurante pero Gantu creía que su posición lo ponía por encima de lo que él consideraba era una tonta ley. "Los Winters siempre han apoyado a los republicanos, todo el mundo lo sabe." Él tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo, el humo cosquilleó la nariz de Elsa.

"¿De verdad?" Ella vació su copa y la posó en el mantel de lino de la mesa, reprimiendo una sonrisa en el pensamiento de la bomba que estaba a punto de poner en el desgraciado comisionado. "Déjeme decirle algo, Sr. Grace. Los Winters han financiado a más de un demócrata durante años y ahora que yo estoy a cargo, hay más cada vez." Sus azules ojos taladraron en los de el cuando se inclinó y tomó el cigarro de su mano, hundiéndolo profundamente en su cangrejo relleno. "Ésta transición no significa nada para mí excepto conseguir a mis primos fuera de mi espalda. Su posición no significa nada para mí. Pagaría cientos de miles en la siguiente elección si significara sacarlo de la oficina y poner a alguien que viera que el trabajo es más importante que el poder de representar, así que usted necesita tomar una decisión. Puede ser el buen individuo que trajo diez trabajos para el área o puede ser el idiota que consiguió ser votado para salir de la oficina, la decisión es suya."

Elsa había ya determinando que pronto habría un nuevo comisionado. "Creo que esta reunión terminó. Espero que haya disfrutado mi cena." En su sobresaltada mirada agregó, "¿Qué? ¿Usted pensó iba a tener suerte esta noche, Sr. Grace?" Sus ojos le miraron rápidamente una vez. "Lo siento. No duermo con perros. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden tener pulgas". Recogió su maletín y salió en grandes pasos, dejando al enojado pero arrinconado comisionado con sólo una difícil posición y la cuenta.

x.x.x.x

Anna cruzó la calle y entró en el parque Washington, un gigantesco lugar en el centro de la ciudad. El parque estaba cerrado al oscurecer cada noche debido al crimen y al crucero que pasaba por allí.

Normalmente Anna lo habría rodeado pero eso significaba seis cuadras adicionales fuera de su camino y con el alarido del viento y el agresivo frío, la ruta más directa a casa era necesaria. En las cinco cuadras de camino del supermercado al borde del parque, las orejas de Anna estaban rojas como la remolacha por el frío y su nariz había comenzado ya a moquear. No podía sentir los dedos de sus pies y los bolsillos de su sudadera no hacían nada para proteger sus dedos. Decidiendo que la falta de huellas en la nieve y la temperatura bajo cero era seguro, Anna caminó fatigosamente más allá de la enorme estatua de Moses que marcaba la entrada y la nieve cubría la señal que advertía contra estar en el parque en la noche. El feroz viento se negaba en permitirle mantener su capucha puesta y su cabello hasta los hombros ondeaba libremente sobre su cara. Su cuerpo temblaba ferozmente y todo en lo que ella podía pensar era llegar a casa y hundirse en un agradable baño caliente.

Estaba a medio camino a través del parque y dentro de la vista de Madison Avenue cuando los oyó acercarse, sus rápidas pisadas cruzando la nieve bajo sus pies.

"Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

Giró su cabeza para ver cómo cuatro hombres se le acercaban rápidamente, no corrían pero asegurándose de caminar muy rápido.

"Vamos dulzura, tenemos algo detente ya."

"Sí, ¿por qué no vienes a una fiesta con nosotros?"

El intenso frío hacía que sus piernas se sintieran como el plomo pero la idea de ser pillada a la mitad del oscuro parque por los cuatro hombres ponía nueva vida en sus pasos. Intentó ignorarlos y continuar en su camino pero los hombres continuaron siguiéndola.

"Vamos perra, deja a Flaco tener algo de diversión," el más cercano dijo, provocando que el corazón de Anna comenzara a palpitar con dolorosa efuerza en su pecho. Tenía que salir de allí y tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo.

Comenzó a correr, más que tropezando, a través de la nieve hacia las brillantes luces de Madison Avenue.

Elsa despreocupada atravesaba las luces de la durmiente ciudad, en medio del camino el Porche sendeslizaba sobre en la nieve. No era que alguien más estuviera alrededor a esas horas. Pasó de la calle Lark sin pensarlo y maldijo en voz alta. Ahora tendría que ir todo el camino más allá del parque cruzándolo para coger la siguiente calle. No viendo ningún auto delante, pisó el pedal de su Porche 911 y lo lanzó a toda velocidad. Iba demasiado rápido por la calle cubierta de nieve, especialmente dado que no parecía que los quitanieves hubieran pasado recientemente, pero le daba igual. No era que tuviera que parar pronto en algún momento y todavía estaba bajo el límite fijado, aunque definitivamente más rápidamente que las condiciones de las calles dictaban. El cruce siguiente estaba por lo menos a media milla.

De repente un destello de verde y oro apareció delante de ella, una figura salió corriendo de entre los automóviles estacionados. Elsa colocó ambos pies en los frenos y dio un tirón duramente al volante hacia la izquierda pero no hubo tiempo. La nieve no le dio ninguna tracción y un escalofriante

silencio llenó el aire mientras vió como el frente bajo del Porsche golpeaba al peatón y lanzaba a la indefensa persona contra el parabrisas.

El auto deportivo rojo finalmente se detuvo varios autos más adelante y el cuerpo desecho cayó de la capota sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Durante varios segundos Elsa no pudo hacer nada sino agarrar el volante y mirar fijamente la telaraña que ahora constituía su parabrisas, mientras que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza despiadada. La realidad de lo que había sucedido finalmente penetró en su mente y con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. Echó un vistazo rápidamente por si había algún testigo pero a las 12:30 a.m., pero era martes por la noche y todo el mundo estaba en cama.

Nunca vio a la pandilla de criminales que habían estado persiguiendo a la víctima darse la vuelta y escabullirse nuevamente dentro de la oscuridad del parque.

La sangre estaba ya comenzando a juntarse en el suelo debajo del cuerpo, aunque el extremo frío hacía el flujo mucho menor que el que pudiera normalmente haber sido. Elsa se arrodilló junto a la desplomada forma y con su mano enguantada giró a la víctima al otro lado. Jadeó cuando vio la maltratada cara de una joven mujer.

"Oh mi dios." Un destello verde justo en el borde de su visión causó que la mujer de cabello rubio girara y buscara. Era el reflejo de un semáforo. Echó un vistazo sobre el cruce Avenida New Sclotand. Estaba solamente a tres calles del centro médico. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del pasajero y tiró de la palanca que reclinaba el asiento. Elsa sabía que la mejor cosa era intentar inmovilizar a la mujer pero no había alguna manera que pudiera hacer eso en ese momento y el charco de sangre estaba continuamente creciendo. El hospital estaba demasiado cerca para pensar en llamar a una ambulancia y perder preciados minutos. La decisión fue tomada, Elsa deslizó sus brazos debajo de los hombros de la inconsciente mujer y la arrastró al coche. Menos de un minuto más tarde estaban corriendo hacia el centro médico.

Mientras conducía marcó a "emergencia" un pensamiento se le ocurrió a la magnate corporativa. No sólo había estado corriendo velozmente y golpeado a esta mujer sino que si un policía decidía hacerle la prueba del alcoholímetro no habría manera alguna que pudiera pasarlo, no después de todo el vino que había consumido en Sam's solo un rato antes. Giró el auto a la derecha en el último momento y giró en el que era el espacio del estacionamiento de los cirujanos. En la oscuridad con solamente la parte trasera del Porche proyectándose, nadie la cuestionaría por qué estaba estacionada allí. Salió del auto y caminó hacia la entrada de emergencias, intentando desesperadamente pensar en qué hacer. La respuesta vino a cuando distinguió una camilla colocada justo en el interior de las puertas de cristal. Elsa agarró la camilla y la empujó hacía su auto. Las horas pasadas en su gimnasio privado hicieron que levantara fácilmente a la inconsciente mujer arriba sobre la camilla. Durante la transferencia, una pequeña cartera deportiva cayó del bolsillo trasero de la víctima y aterrizó en suelo cubierto de nieve. Elsa la recogió, metiéndola en su chaqueta de piel, y corrió tan rápidamente como podía mientras empujaba la camilla hacia la entrada de emergencia.

"¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí! ¡Esta mujer fue golpeada por un auto!" Gritó tan pronto como las puertas internas se deslizaron abriéndose.

La enfermera a cargo y el interno de la noche corrieron al otro lado de la camilla para comenzar las pruebas.

"Tenemos lesiones múltiples, comprobaremos el tablero y veremos a quién llamar para OR." El rubio doctor dijo. Un recepcionista se fue inmediatamente a buscar al cirujano y llamar por ayuda mientras la enfermera comenzó a tomar la presión arterial de la inconsciente mujer. Apartándose del camino, Elsa miró con horror cuando el doctor cortó la chaqueta y las ropas de la joven mujer quitándolas de su cuerpo. Todo parecía estar cubierto con sangre, especialmente los pantalones. Un viejo doctor llegó al lugar, su cabello despeinado del sueño.

"¿Qué tenemos?"

"Golpe y fuga. Se compone de fracturas de ambas tibias y peronés, El Dr. Joshua Sweet", el joven doctor explicó. "Probables lesiones internas también. Quienquiera que la golpeó iba rápidamente."

"Haga que ellos preparen OR 2. El tipo de sangre y análisis para coincidir seis unidades de sangre y busquen a los doctores Gannon y Marks para operar."

El resto de la conversación fue perdida por Elsa cuando puso las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió la fría cartera metida adentro. Abrió la delgada cartera, sorprendida en la carencia del contenido. No había fotos, ninguna tarjeta de crédito, incluso ninguna licencia de conductor. Una tarjeta azul de la biblioteca identificaba a la víctima como Anna Summer y decía su dirección como calle Morris. Una tarjeta de Seguridad Social y una tarjeta de una cuenta en efectivo de Money Slasher eran las únicas otras partes de su identificación. Abrió el compartimiento del velcro adentro y encontró dos boletos de autobús, una llave de casa, y doce centavos. No había nada más. Bien, por lo menos tenían un nombre y dirección para avisar, pensó mientras caminó hacía el escritorio de la enfermera a cargo. Cuando se acercó, oyó a dos mujeres detrás del escritorio hablando.

"Parece una indigente para mí. Regístrala como Jane Doe... Déjame ver..." Arrastró los papeles sobre el escritorio. "... número 77. Una vez que ella esté fuera de peligro la trasladaran al Memorial de todos modos."

"Disculpe," Elsa interrumpió. "Ella fue golpeada por un auto y gravemente lesionada. ¿Por qué ellos la trasladarán a otro hospital?"

"Mire Srta", dijo la enfermera a cargo, que en su placa simplemente se leía señora Garrison. "Este hospital está por mandato del estado de New York para proporcionar todo al que venga aquí que necesite asistencia médica urgentemente. Una vez que no corran peligro de morir por sus lesiones, tenemos que trasladarlos a otro hospital que no han llenado su requerimientos para los indigentes."

"¿Requerimientos para los indigentes?"

"Nosotros estamos requeridos a proporcionar el cuidado completo para cierto número de indigentes, en no estimar el costo de cada año. Ya hemos cubierto este requisito. Es obvio que ella no tiene dinero y muy probablemente ningún seguro. Ahora la están llevando a cirugía, intervención quirúrgica que probablemente nunca pagará. Este hospital no funciona solo de buenas intenciones. Si no tiene capacidad para pagar, será trasladada al Memorial. No han cumplido sus obligaciones este año."

La mujer de cabello plateado entendía las implicaciones... si no se tenía ningún seguro, no permanecería en el mejor centro médico de la región.

"Pero ella tiene seguro", Elsa dejó escapar, su decisión tomada. "Quiero decir... la conozco. Es empleada mía."

"¿Ella tiene seguro?" La enfermera Garrison preguntó incrédula. "Srta., estamos a veinte bajo cero allí afuera con el viento helado. Estaba corriendo por ahí con una primaveral chaqueta que parecía que fue tomada de la basura. El fraude del seguro es un crimen en Nueva York.¿Dónde está su tarjeta del seguro?"

"No, estoy diciéndole a usted que ella tiene seguro. Mire", Elsa metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó su pequeña cartera de tarjetas de visita. "Soy Elsa Winter, presidenta y CEO de Winter Corporation". Rápidamente bajó la mirada a la tarjeta de la biblioteca en su mano. "La Srta. Summer acaba de comenzar a trabajar para nosotros. No ha habido tiempo para que ellos expidan su tarjeta pero juro que ella tiene seguro a través de mi compañía. ¿Ahora hay algún formulario o algo que tenga que firmar para autorizar esto?"

Ahora se daba cuenta que pudo haber incurrido en una equivocación, la enfermera a cargo dio marcha atrás. Ella estiró su brazo y agarró uno de varios sujetapapeles ya instalados con una pluma inamovible y formas múltiples.

"Llene las seccione del uno al diez dentro de sus posibilidades. ¿Usted sabe como entrar en contacto con sus familiares?"

"Uh, no... estoy segura que la información está en la oficina en alguna parte. Puedo llamar para eso mañana."

"Bien." La enfermera volteó para dirigirse a su compañera de trabajo. "Cambia la tabla para Jane Doe77. Su nombre es..." Miró de nuevo a la alta mujer inquisidoramente.

"Anna Summer", la enfermera Garrison repitió, como si la enfermera más joven no lo hubiera oído la primera vez.

Elsa se alejó del escritorio de recepción y se desplomó en una de las sillas de vinilo anaranjadas para completar la poca información que sabía e instalarse para la larga espera.

x.x.x.x

Durante las tres horas de cirugía Elsa estaba muy preocupada. No había tenido noticias de la joven mujer que había golpeado y la falta de conocimiento ponía los nervios de la ejecutiva en el borde. ¿Y si murió? Elsa se estremeció en el pensamiento. Entonces otro pensamiento llegó a su mente. La luz del día llegaría pronto y el daño obvio en el frente de su auto sería evidente. Evidentemente significaría preguntas, preguntas que no quería contestar. Caminó al teléfono público. La mujer que siempre concedía favores ahora necesitaba uno. Elsa marcó el familiar número. En el tercer timbrazo, una voz masculina llena de sueño contestó.

"Tú, es mejor que tengas una buena razón de mierda para despertarme."

"Toby, soy Elsa."

"¿El?" El tono cambió inmediatamente. "Hey Copo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Yo necesito..." tragó. "Necesito un favor."

"¿Tu conseguiste que ese idiota concediera la transición?"

"Eso está en la bolsa. Escucha Toby, esto es importante." Oyó el sonido de un encendedor cuando su primo encendió un cigarro en un intento de despertarse completamente. "Necesito que vengas a recoger mi auto y me dejes otro."

"¿Desde cuando me convertí en tu servicio privado de remolque de coches?"

"Desde que tuve que pasar una noche afianzando tu trasero saliendo con ese imbécil de Grace", gruñó. "Está en el estacionamiento de emergencias en el Centro Médico de Albany. Coloca el otro auto en el estacionamiento general y tráeme las llaves a la sala de espera de emergencias. Toby, tienes que hacer esto ahora. No puedo esperar hasta mañana". Sabía que el costo de pedir el favor compensaría mucho el actual favor pero a veces era justo la manera que debía ser. Por lo menos sabía a quién avisar cuando necesitaba hacer algo discretamente. Su primo preferido no era nada si no cuidadoso.

"¿Sala de emergencias? El, ¿tu estás bien?"

"Calma, Toby. Despertarás a Agnes. Sí, estoy muy bien, solo muy conmocionada." Miró en su reloj. "Realmente necesito que vengas aquí y te lleves el auto."

"Está tu auto manejable o lo envolviste alrededor de un árbol?"

"El parabrisas y el frente están hechos añicos. Tu mejor lo conduces un par de calles y después lo pones en una grúa".

"Caramba, no pides mucho, ¿no es así? Sabes que tendré que conseguir a Tod para ayudarme? No puedo conducir una grúa y un auto de repuesto."

"Pon el repuesto en la grúa, entonces no necesitarás otro conductor, solo haz esto ahora". Colgó y volvió a la silla que había estado haciendo su trasero incómodo por las últimas tres horas.

Recogió la revista del cuarto mes de People y había justo empezado a hojearla cuando el Doctor Sweet entró en el cuarto.

"Summer. ¿Hay alguien aquí para Summer?" Él preguntó en voz alta, aunque Elsa era la única persona en el cuarto.

"Aquí." Se levantó rápidamente. "¿Cómo está ella?"

"Tan bien como puede estar en su estado, supongo. Está descansando ahora. ¿Es usted familiar?"

"Uh... no, soy su jefa."

"Oh... ¿pudo usted ponerse en contacto con su familia ya?"

"No todavía. Mi secretaria está trabajando en eso", mintió. "¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, ambas piernas estaban seriamente fracturadas y había una muy fina fractura en su cráneo, muy probablemente al golpearse con el coche. Con excepción de raspones y un corte profundo en su cara que requirió varias puntadas, no había mucho más. Ninguna lesión interna de todos modos. Ella vivirá, pero pasará un buen tiempo antes de que pueda volver a trabajar, estoy seguro". Él se quitó sus lentes y los limpió con la esquina de su chaqueta. "Diría que probablemente unos tres meses para que las piernas se curen, entonces quizá tres a seis meses de terapia física".

"Oh Dios." Elsa se sentó nuevamente, incapaz de creer que en una fracción de segundo le había arruinado la vida a alguien más por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

"¿Usted vio el accidente?" Él preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Uh, no, yo no", dijo, rogando que Toby no se hubiera quedado dormido y estuviera en camino con la grúa y un auto de repuesto.

"Bien, quienquiera que haya sido golpeó a esa pobre chica duramente. Probablemente algún borracho que incluso probablemente ni se dio cuenta que la golpeó."

"Probablemente", repitió.

"Bien, si usted me disculpa, necesito ir a vigilarla". Él salió de la sala de espera.

Lo vió alejarse, entonces se hundió nuevamente en la silla anaranjada. La mujer, Anna, viviría. Suspiró aliviada por eso, pero la culpabilidad todavía pesaba fuertemente sobre ella. En un breve momento había destruido las piernas de la joven mujer, en su mente posiblemente la Srta. Summer quedara lisiada de por vida.

x.x.x.x

El cielo seguía estando oscuro cuando Elsa cerró los ojos, el cansancio amenazaba reclamarla. Minutos más tarde ellos se abrieron otra vez cuando su nariz fue atacada por el olor de lejos de demasiada colonia barata.

"Copo".

"Hola Toby," dijo con cansancio cuando él se sentó en el asiento a su lado. "¿Te ocupaste de eso?"

"Todo hecho", dijo orgullosamente, extendiéndole un juego de llaves. "Mazda Azul. Tercer nivel, placas del distribuidor. No hay pérdida."

"Gracias."

"Seguro. Siempre feliz de hacerle un favor a mi prima preferida." Sonrió, mostrando los dientes que eran demasiado blancos para ser verdaderos.

"Y bien, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Golpeaste a alguien?"

"¡Cállate!" Susurró apretando los dientes, sorprendida de la cantidad de estupidez que su primo parecía poseer.

"Lo siento". Levantó sus manos en un apaciguador gesto. "Caramba, ¿es tú tiempo del mes o algo así"

"Gracias por ocuparte de eso, Toby. Ahora hazme un favor y asegurarte de que el Porche sea llevado a mi casa. Colócalo en el garaje. Haré que Audrey vaya y lo arregle."

"No entiendo por qué no lo llevas, podrías tener a Luigi trabajando en el. Sabes que es el propietario..."

"Luigi posee una representación de Toyota. Trabaja en autos de veinte y treinta mil dólares, no Porsches. Audrey es la mejor mecánico que conozco. Solo asegúrate de que esté puesto en el garaje, fuera de la vista. Mueve el jeep si necesitas el lugar."

"Bien", suspiró, sabiendo que nunca ganaría la discusión. Echó un vistazo por algo que ocupaba su interés.

"¿Qué es?" Cuestionó, mirándolo mordazmente y entonces a la puerta.

"Tu no vas a decirme por qué estás aquí o por qué tu auto está todo destrozado, ¿no es así?"

"Toby, lo que sucedió a mi auto o por qué estoy aquí, es mi asunto, justo como donde todos los beneficios del autolavado vayan es tu negocio. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo". Sabía que era mejor mear lejos de su prima, sabiendo perfectamente bien cómo de volátil ella podía ser a veces. Se levantó. "Sabes mi número si necesitas algo".

"Sip". Abrió la revista People y miró a través de las páginas, eficazmente

despidiéndolo. Esperó hasta que salió por la puerta antes de dirigirse a la estación de enfermeras a preguntar sobre la condición de la joven mujer.

x.x.x.x

Elsa salió al deprimente gris de otro día. La nieve había parado y ahora las calles estaban llenas de gente que intentaba una forma de pasar a través de la nieve congelada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta de la biblioteca. Morris Street. Intentó imaginar donde estaba la calle en referencia al hospital. Seguro que no estaba lejos y que podría encontrarla sin un mapa, Elsa se dirigió hacia el garaje de varios niveles del estacionamiento.

El pequeño auto azul estaba estacionado justo donde Toby había dicho que estaría. La mujer de cabello plateado lanzó su maletín en el asiento del pasajero y dobló su largo cuerpo dentro del pequeño espacio del asiento del conductor, agachándose hasta que encontró la palanca que permitió que empujara el asiento atrás de modo que sus rodillas no besaran su barbilla. Tuvo que girar la llave varias veces antes de que el 323 pudiera chisporrotear a la vida. Elsa bombeó la gasolina en varias ocasiones hasta que el viejo auto parecía dispuesto a continuar por el mismo.

"Toby, tu hijo de perra", juró que le daría una paliza como excusa por el vehículo, lentamente lo sacó del estacionamiento y lo dirigió hacia la rampa.

Elsa tomó a la izquierda del garaje del estacionamiento y condujo sobre la avenida New Scotland hacia el parque. Condujo dos calles antes de que la señal de la calle que estaba buscando apareciera. Como pensó, Morris Street era de un solo sentido, por supuesto en la dirección contraria del camino que quería ir. Un rápido giro sobre Madison y otro en Knox la puso en el otro extremo de la calle y finalmente pudo subir por la estrecha calle.

Morris Street fue una vez el hogar para doctores y familias ricas pero hacía mucho que había cambiado a una calle conocida únicamente por los esporádicos conductores que pasaban de largo y las cucarachas que algo más. Las casas estaban abarrotadas firmemente juntas, normalmente con menos de un pie entre ellas. Elsa aparcó sobre el único espacio abierto que encontró, no haciendo caso de la salida contra incendios rojo que estaba prominentemente situado sobre la rota acera. Elsa agarró su maletín del asiento al lado y salió del auto.

Brevemente pensó en cerrar el montón estropeado pero decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Si un ladrón quería luchar con la cosa estúpida para conseguir que funcionara, eso estaba bien para ella. Subió sobre el banco de nieve y echó un vistazo al el número de la casa. A la mayoría de los edificios les faltaba uno o ambos dígitos pero finalmente encontró el lugar que Anna Summer llamaba hogar.

Elsa subió los desvencijados y resbaladizos escalones hasta que llegó al exterior de la puerta que conducía al primer y segundo piso de apartamentos. Una mirada a los tres buzones montados en la pared mostró que Anna vivía en el apartamento del sótano. Sacó del pequeño buzón de correo las cartas que había y dio un paso atrás sobre la plataforma.

Maldiciendo en el pensamiento de bajar las escaleras cubiertas de nieve otra vez, la mujer de cabello plateado puso la enguantada mano sobre el inestable metal del pasamanos y lentamente regresó al nivel de la calle. Debajo de las escaleras encontró una puerta que la mayoría de su pintura había desaparecido. Una pequeña tarjeta pegada al cristal decía simplemente "Summer". Elsa golpeó varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. Quizás la joven mujer vivía sola. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó la llave de la gastada cartera deportiva y la introdujo en la cerradura montada adentro en la manija de la puerta. Tomó algunos intentos pero finalmente la cerradura giró, permitiéndole a la ejecutiva entrar al pequeño apartamento.

Decir que Anna vivía en miserable pobreza habría sido amable. El primer cuarto en el que Elsa entró era muy probablemente la sala, aunque nadie habría sabido de los muebles. Una silla de jardín a la que le faltaban varias tiras estaba colocada en el centro del cuarto, libros marcados "Albany Public Library" apilados junto a esta. Ése era el alcance del mobiliario. Ni un solo cuadro o póster colgaba en las paredes. No era que una docena de cuadros hubiera hecho la diferencia. El yeso viejo, desmigajado había desaparecido en varios lugares, mostrando las secas salidas tablillas debajo. El techo estaba en un estado similar de deterioro. Las manchas amarillentas por el agua formaban accidentados círculos y en varios lugares este cedía visiblemente. Elsa dudó que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que el techo comenzara a derrumbarse.

El apartamento estaba extremadamente frío y una rápida comprobación del termóstato demostró por qué. El polvo se había colocado en el marcador, indicando que la temperatura no había sido cambiada en bastantes horas. Fue establecido en treinta pero con las ráfagas que venían de las viejas ventanas el cuarto se sentía más como diez. Dejó su maletín en la desvencijada silla, entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las dos cartas que había tomado del buzón de Anna.

La primera era nada más que propaganda postal anunciando que si el número ganador igualaba con el que estaba en el sobre que "Inscrito a Summer" sería el ganador de once millones de dólares. La otra carta era un sobre amarillo de la compañía de luz. Aunque sabía que no debía, Elsa deslizó una muy manicurada uña bajo la esquina y la abrió. Como había sospechado, era un aviso de desconexión. La metió en la parte trasera de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, esperando encontrar una agenda de direcciones o algo que indicara a quién debería avisar que la joven mujer estaba en el hospital.

El dormitorio era justo tan revelador como la sala. Una pequeña cama estaba empujada contra la pared y una silla plegada servía como un improvisado tocador. Un par de jeans que hacía mucho habían visto sus mejores días e igualmente desgastadas sudaderas componían el pequeño apilado de ropas junto con algunos pares de calcetines que parecían más como queso suizo que calzado. Una minuciosa búsqueda, no que esto tomara mucho esfuerzo, faltaba revelar alguna agenda de direcciones u otros artículos personales. Ni una carta de un amigo, ninguna fotografía, nada que indicara que Anna conocía a alguien... o que alguien conocía a Anna.

El cuarto de baño fue solo otra deprimente parada en el recorrido de Elsa. El botiquín contenía un casi vacío tubo de desodorante y un aplastado tubo de pasta dental, ambos luciendo el nombre de la marca de Money Slasher. Dos tampones situados en el mueble del retrete junto con un rollo medio vacío de papel de baño. Una gastada toalla estaba cubierta sobre el borde de la tina y tres pares de ropa interior hecha andrajos colgaban sobre el tubo de la ducha.

"¿Cómo lo haces tu para vivir así?" Preguntó en voz alta mientras giraba dejando el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Mientras lo hacía, notó el único artículo que previamente había pasado por alto antes. Encajonado entre la tina y la pared una pequeña caja arenera.

"Bien por lo menos no estás sola". Como si hubiera oído la frase, un anaranjado y blanco gatito de no más de cuatro meses vino corriendo al cuarto de baño, maullando bastante fuerte para anunciar su presencia.

"Hola allí".

"¡Mrrow!" Elsa se inclinó para acariciarlo pero el gato salió hacia la cocina.

"Ven aquí. No voy a lastimarte."

"¡Mrrow!" El gato permaneció en la entrada de la cocina, negándose a acercarse.

"Bien, será de esa manera, veremos si te doy algo". Pasó al lado del gatito y entró a la cocina, deseando rápidamente que no lo hubiera hecho.

La cocina era un viejo modelo de gas que probablemente fue bastante eficiente en los tiempos de su abuela. Una pequeña sartén para freír y una cafetera situados encima mientras una bien usada lámina para galletas yacía dentro del horno. Abrió un cajón y dio un paso atrás cuando varias cucarachas corrieron alrededor, intentando furtivamente regresar dentro de la oscuridad. Cerró el cajón rápidamente, pero no antes de notar el único juego de cubiertos que este contenía. El refrigerador contenía una botella de leche de plástico que había sido llenada con agua, la mitad de un frasco de mayonesa, una barra de margarina, y una casi vacía botella de ketchup.

Cuando Elsa alcanzó la puerta del armario, sus piernas fueron rápidamente rodeadas por el ansioso gato.

"Meow, meow, ¿mrrrow?"

Efectivamente, el armario tenía dentro una caja medio vacía de comida para gatos de Money Slasher y una caja de macarrones.

"Mrrow, ¿meow?"

"Ok, Ok, entendí la indirecta", dijo, sacando la caja. El anaranjado y blanco gato correteaba sobre su tazón, esperando sin demasiada paciencia que la alta humana le diera de comer. "¿Cuánto comen los gatos de tu tamaño, pues?"

"¿Mrrow?"

"No importa". Sirvió el seco alimento en el tazón hasta que llegó al borde. "Aquí tienes, eso debe entretenerte por un rato". Miró el cuenco del agua. "Supongo que quieres un poco de agua también, ¿su majestad?" El gato estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo abajo para responder. Elsa llevó el cuenco al fregadero y tiró la restante agua antes de girar el grifo. Un horrible sonido vino de las tuberías y rápidamente lo cerró. "Parece que tu conseguiste el agua del refrigerador."

Dejó el cuenco en el piso al lado del tazón de la comida y estaba a punto de continuar su búsqueda cuando oyó golpes en la puerta.

"Summer, sé que estás allí adentro. Te oí abrir el agua." Una enojada voz en el otro lado de la puerta gritaba. "¡Es el tercero ya y quiero mi puto dinero del alquiler ahora!" Golpeó otra vez. "Maldición, estoy enfermo de tu lloriqueo sobre tu minúsculo cheque. Si tu no puedes permitirte este lugar entonces tu nunca debiste haberte mudado aquí... ¡Maldición pedazo de basura!"

La puerta fue abierta de golpe para revelar a un corpulento hombre que apestaba a alcohol a pesar de la hora temprana de la mañana.

"¿Quién mierda es usted? Le dije a ella que los compañeros de cuarto costaban extra".

"¿Cuánto le debe ella?" Elsa preguntó, intentando muy difícilmente mantener su mal humor controlado.

"Cuatrocientos cincuenta. Seiscientos si descubro que está viviendo aquí también", gruñó. "¿Y quién mierda es usted?"

Elsa no contestó, en lugar de eso fue a la silla y revolvió su maletín hasta que encontró su chequera.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Qué le pasa a usted?"

"Si usted quiere que sea pagada la renta, necesito un nombre para endosarlo en el cheque... ¿o puedo yo solo poner la palabra estúpido pedazo de burro?"

"No tomo cheques de mierda. Ellos siempre botan".

"Garantizo que éste no botará. Déme su nombre".

"Lirón Romano, pero no aceptaré ningún cheque de mierda".

"¿Ha oído de Winter Corporation?" Preguntó mientras llenaba varias partes del cheque.

"Por supuesto, ¿y quién no?"

"Bien, Soy Elsa Winter. Este cheque es de mi cuenta personal. Si usted quiere su dinero de la renta yo le sugiero tomar este". Entregó el cheque. Lirón lo miró cuidadosamente, seguro que era un engaño.

"Necesito la identificación".

"Bien. ¿A usted le gustaría ver mi licencia de manejo o alguna importante tarjeta de crédito?" Preguntó, alcanzando el maletín y sacando su cartera. En ese momento el anaranjado y blanco gatito decidió salir y ver que era todo ese escándalo.

"¿Qué mierda es eso?"

"A mi me parece un gato. Dígame, ¿es usted capaz de formar una oración completa sin la palabra mierda en ella?"

"Le dije a ella no mascotas. No mascotas significa ninguna mascota de mierda. No mascotas, no compañeros de cuarto, no... quienquiera que usted mierda sea". Dobló el cheque y lo guardó en su bolsillo. "He tenido suficiente. Ella perrea acerca de todo desde el pequeño ruido en las tuberías, en la falta de pintura en las paredes y ahora esto. Cuando usted vea a la pequeña perra le dice que la quiero fuera de aquí antes del fin de semana. Ella y esa pulgosa cosa peluda pueden ir a vivir al banco de nieve no me importa."

"Bien. Veré que sus cosas sean sacadas de aquí inmediatamente. ¿Supongo que usted es el propietario de la vieja cocina y refrigerador de hace cientos de años?"

"Maldita sea claro que soy el propietario. Soy el propietario de esa cama en la que ella duerme también. Estaba supuestamente queriéndomela comprar por cincuenta dólares pero no la he visto todavía".

"Bien, ahora usted no ganará. Usted puede conservarla". Metió su cartera y chequera nuevamente dentro de su maletín. "¿Hay algo más o usted siente la necesidad de continuar asaltándome con su apestosa respiración?"

"No doy una mierda por usted, no puede venir a mi casa y hablarme de esa manera", gruño. "Sólo asegúrese de que el lugar esté en las mismas condiciones que cuando ella se mudó o no conseguirá su garantía devuelta."

"Dudo que usted la regresaría de todos modos" Elsa contrarrestó. "Después de todo, usted es el epítome de un señor de los cuchitriles."

"Mejor toma a ese maldito gato con usted cuando se vaya o yo retorceré su cuello de mierda y lo tiraré en el banco de nieve". Salió dejando la puerta abierta, dejando que el frío aire se mezclara con el frío aire ya dentro del apartamento. "Y asegúrese de que ella reexpida su correo de mierda," gruñó cuando cerró de golpe la puerta.

Elsa volteó y frotó su frente.

"¿Meow?"

"Bien, supongo que tendré compañía por algunos días, ¿huh?" Dijo, sentándose en el vacío piso al lado del gato. "Quisiera saber tu nombre. Eso es mucho más fácil que llamarte 'gato' todo el tiempo."

"Mrrow," el gatito respondió, subiéndose en el regazo de la mujer de cabello rubio.

Elsa permitió que el ronroneante felino permaneciera por algunos minutos mientras intentaba pensar bien justo qué sucedió. Había solamente querido investigar a quién contactar para dejarles saber que Anna estaba lastimada y terminó por conseguir que echaran a la joven mujer de su casa. No que fuera mucho una pérdida, considerando las condiciones en las que vivía. No importa, decidió. Su primo Jim, encargado de Winter Properties, lo solucionaría seguramente allí había un apartamento accesible disponible en el cual podrían poner a Anna.

"Algo con paredes verdaderas," murmuró, mirando que el plato de comida era del tamaño del agujero en la pared opuesta. "Ok gato, hora de moverse." El gatito objetó ruidosamente pero finalmente accedió cuando la alta humana se levantó. "Vamos a conseguir juntar las cosas de tu mami y sacarte de aquí y meterte a algún lugar cálido."

Mover las pertenencia de Anna fue fácil, especialmente cuando Elsa decidió que las únicas cosas que tenían que salir del decrépito apartamento eran los libros de la biblioteca y el talonario de cheques que encontró en el cajón de la cocina. La gastada ropa, el inservible mueble... decidió que para cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares Lirón podría limpiarlo el mismo. Metió el talonario de cheques en su maletín los libros de la biblioteca bajo su brazo, y del gato dentro de su chaqueta, Elsa dejó el apartamento, no molestándose en cerrar la puerta.

x.x.x.x

Anna abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, gimiendo de dolor y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Una joven rubia enfermera levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"Buenos días, Srta. Summer. Mi nombre es Pat". Sacó un termómetro digital de su bolsillo, colocó una funda protectora sobre la punta, y la puso en la boca de Anna. "Usted tuvo un muy grave accidente." Envolvió el puño de la presión arterial alrededor de la parte superior del brazo de Anna y presionó su estetoscopio contra el interior del codo de la joven mujer. El termómetro pitó y Pat lo retiró comprobando la lectura. "Bien".

"Disculpe..." Anna inhaló agudamente mientras la enfermera hacía anotaciones en su tabla. Se sentía atontada pero asustada al mismo tiempo. "Qué... ¿qué sucedió?"

"Usted fue golpeada por un auto ayer por la noche. Fue muy afortunada que su jefa pasara cerca y la viera. Ella la trajo al hospital."

"¿Mi jefa? ¿Esmeralda me encontró?"

"Oh, no sé su nombre, querida. No estaba aquí ayer por la noche. Trabajo en el turno de día". Cuidadosamente limpió la piel alrededor de la ordenada hilera de puntadas en la mejilla de Anna. "Usted estuvo en cirugía durante bastante tiempo y está en el cuarto de recuperación ahora mismo. Solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que esté estabilizada y entonces será llevada a su cuarto".

"¿Mis piernas?" Intentó incorporarse pero eso solamente sirvió para incrementar el intenso dolor que sentía en sus extremidades inferiores.

"Ambas piernas estaban quebradas. Los cirujanos trabajaron durante horas ayer por la noche colocando los huesos de nuevo en su lugar."

"Esto duele". Anna levantó su cabeza para ver el desolador blanco del yeso llenar las piernas.

"Le están dando algo para el dolor en su intravenoso", la enfermera dijo. "Le haré saber al doctor que usted está despierta".

En cuanto la enfermera salió del cuarto, Anna se echó a llorar. Su cara y costillas dolían pero no era nada comparada a la terrible agonía de cómo sus piernas estaban. Incluso no quería pensar en la cuenta del hospital, que sin duda aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba allí. Estiró su brazo para servirse una taza de agua de la jarra de plástico colocada al lado de la cama pero el movimiento causó tanto dolor que no pudo terminar su tarea. Lo que sea que le estaban dando para el dolor también le estaban haciendo sentir los miembros sumamente pesados y no tomó mucho tiempo para que Anna cayera nuevamente dentro de un inquieto sueño.

x.x.x.x

Elsa tiró del Mazda dentro de su camino de entrada y lo estacionó al lado del garaje. Para su gran molestia, quitar la llave del encendido no apagó el motor. En su lugar el coche azul continuó chisporroteando y resoplando durante un minuto después finalmente murió.

"Bien, Gato. Pienso que es seguro decir que el lugar siguiente que irá este pedazo de mierda será el depósito de chatarra".

"¿Mrrow?" El felino respondió cuando intentó subirse sobre el regazo de la alta mujer.

"No no no. Este no es tiempo para mimos". Metió al gato debajo de su brazo y abrió la puerta. "Vamos, veamos si Flora puede encontrar algo en la cocina para que tu comas".

Cuando salió del auto con el gato en remolque, Elsa echó un vistazo sobre sus tres autos en el garaje. La puerta estaba medio abierta y a través de la media luna de la ventana vio su Porsche. Silenciosamente agradeció a su primo Toby por ayudarle. El gato se retorció en su agarre.

"Oh no tu no. No estaré recorriendo todo el vecindario en tu búsqueda". El abrió la puerta deslizable y entró en la cocina. Una vez dentro puso al anaranjado y blanco gatito en el suelo. "¿Flora? ¿Flora estás aquí?" Las llaves del auto azul fueron lanzadas sobre la encimera.

"Estoy aquí", una voz desde la sala llamó.

"Tenemos compañía", Elsa dijo.

Flora era una vieja mujer trabajando en su trigésimo año con la familia Winter y era cercana y querida al corazón de Elsa. De mediana edad el cabello negro como azabache que tenía hace mucho tiempo le combinaba ahora con canas y se extendía a su regazo perfecto para que cada vez que llegara la joven niña viniera encima.

Flora entró en la cocina.

"No es bueno que estés fuera toda la noche, El", la regañó. "Si tu madre sabe..."

"No estaba fuera puteando por ahí, Flora", respondió, satisfecha con la impresionada reacción en la cara de la mujer mayor. Desabrochó su chaqueta y la lanzó sobre uno de los taburetes al lado de la plataforma de la cocina. "¿Tenemos algo aquí para alimentarlo?" dijo señalando al gato.

"¿Mrrow?"

"¿Un gato?" Finalizó.

Flora bajó la mirada a los pies de Elsa para ver al anaranjado y blanco felino frotarse contra ella.

"Oh mi. ¿Tu trajiste a casa un gato?"

"No es un permanente arreglo. Él únicamente estará aquí por algunos días mientras que su dueña está en el hospital".

El ama de llaves se agachó y tomó ahora al ronroneador felino.

"Odio decirte, El, pero él es ella. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"No lo sé. Llámalo gato por ahora".

"Hola dulzura, que linda gatita eres", Flora la piropeó, sosteniendo al feliz animal en su amplio pecho. "¿Te gustaría un poco de atún?" Llevó el gato a la despensa y sacó una lata. "Hmm, ¿no te parece esto rico?"

"No creo que él, quiero decir ella alguna vez comiera atún antes. Creo que solamente come alimento seco".

"Oh... bien entonces." Flora puso la lata en la barra y dejó al gato suavemente en el suelo. "No es bueno llevarla directo de seco a enlatado. Sería bastante sabroso para ella. Puedo mezclarlos".

"No traje ninguno. Supongo que tendremos que conseguirle un poco de alimento".

"Bien, he hecho ya las compras esta semana pero si quieres saldré ahora. Puedo comenzar a hacer la comida cuando regrese". Limpió sus manos en su delantal y alcanzó sus tirantes.

"No, está bien. Saldré y traeré un poco de alimento para ella. Supongo que necesitamos una caja también."

"¿Cogiste un gato sin incluso conseguir una caja arenera? El, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?"

"Bien, su caja estaba sucia y no estuve ni cerca de tocarla". Elsa protestó. "Mira, solo hazme una taza de café mientras tomo una ducha y me cambio. Luego saldré y compraré las cosas que el gato necesita".

"Te haré una lista. Conociéndote, conseguirás la caja y se te olvidará la arenera".

"Graciosa", vino la sarcástica respuesta, aunque de hecho ni había pensado en conseguir otras cosas para ponerla salvo en la caja cama. "Regreso enseguida. Intenta mantener a la bola de pelos fuera del sofá y lejos de las antigüedades, ¿Ok?"

x.x.x.x

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado para una tarde de miércoles y Elsa terminó estacionándose al final de una hilera. Una rápida presión del botón en su control y las puertas azul brillante de la Jeep Cherokee se cerraron y una luz de advertencia sobre el salpicadero indicó que el sistema de alarma estaba activado. Le tomó quince minutos hacer su recorrido alrededor del centro comercial hasta que encontró la tienda de mascotas. Una vez adentro, caminó hacía las estanterías hasta que encontró los suministros para gatos. Los percheros y estantes de todo desde falsos ratones y postes para arañar para morder y collares competían por su cartera. Elsa odiaba hacer compras y cuando la joven dependiente se ofreció para ayudarle a elegir las cosas para su nueva mascota, la mujer de cabello plateado de buena gana aceptó. El resultado fueron setenta y cinco dólares del valor de la caja, el arenero, juguetes, el alimento, los catnip, y varios otros artículos que la joven chica insistió que eran necesarios para un feliz y sano gato.

Después de finalizar sus compras, Elsa fue al hospital para averiguar de Anna. Ella no estaba para nada preparada para lo que vió. La sábana que cubría las piernas de la joven mujer contorneaba la completa longitud del molde. Un horrible aspecto de la hilera de puntadas rodeadas por un igualmente horrible aspecto de la contusión cubría una mejilla y secas huellas de las lágrimas destacaban mostrándose en su cara. Un intravenoso con varias bolsas colgando desde un lado, dando a la lesionada mujer los fluidos y los medicamentos para el dolor que ella necesitaba. Un catéter desaparecía debajo de la sábana. El corazón de Elsa dolía por el dolor en que Anna estaba así como el dolor que estaría atravesando cuando se recuperara, sabiendo internamente que su imprudencia detrás del volante era la única razón de que la joven mujer estuviera aquí.

Como si sintiera su presencia, la cabeza rubia rojiza giró y ojos turquesa se encontraron con ella.

"Hola". Dijo educadamente, su voz un poco ronca.

"Hola Anna. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Agradecida de estar viva supongo", refunfuñó, sus ojos se dirigieron sobre la jarra de agua.

Elsa inmediatamente se acercó y sirvió un poco en un vaso amarillo de plástico.

"Aquí". Le dio el vaso pero entonces rápidamente recuperó su agarre en él cuando vio la mano de la joven mujer temblar. "Déjame ayudar".

Juntas consiguieron que la mitad del vaso bajara por la garganta de Anna antes de que Elsa lo regresara a la pequeña mesa.

"¿Recuerdas algo sobre el accidente?"

"No, no realmente. Yo estaba corriendo... algunos hombres me perseguían... yo escapaba del parque y salí corriendo a la calle... Es todo loque recuerdo antes de despertar aquí."

"¿No recuerdas nada sobre el auto que te golpeó?" Elsa presionó. "El color, el tipo de auto, el conductor, ¿nada?"

"No, nada. Lo siento. ¿Es usted de la policía?"

"No". Por dentro Elsa suspiró con alivio. Anna no podía recordar qué sucedió. Con un poco de suerte ella podría arreglar esto.

"Oh, ¿entonces supongo que usted está aquí para hablarme sobre la cuenta?" Anna preguntó, decidiendo que la hermosa, bien vestida mujer tenía que ser administradora del hospital, a pesar de usar un abrigo. Quizás estaba justo fuera de servicio, Anna razonó.

"En realidad, necesito hablar con usted sobre eso pero..."

"Yo no tengo dinero", interrumpió. "No tengo niños, yo no califico para ningún programa." Dio un suspiro de derrota. "Le daré lo que pueda cada semana pero me temo que esto no serán más de cinco dólares". Se resignó a entregar su dinero del autobús para ayudar a pagar la increíble cuenta.

"No necesita hacer eso", Elsa dijo, sorprendida que alguien obviamente con poco o nada de dinero estuviera tan rápidamente tomando la responsabilidad financiera de la cuenta del hospital. "Quizá mejor me permite explicarle". Anna asintió.

"Mi nombre es Elsa Winter. Soy propietaria de Winter Corporation. Yo umm... yo la encontré después del accidente y la traje aquí. Cuando me di cuenta que no tenía seguro, les dije que trabajabapara mí. Winter tiene un excelente paquete de beneficios incluyendo cobertura médica. Usted no tendrá que pagar un centavo por su asistencia médica, lo prometo".

"¿Usted? Pero ellos me dijeron que mi jefa..." La comprensión se instaló. "¿Usted les dijo que era mi jefa?"

"Sí".

"Oh". Anna parecía reflexionar la información. "Así que en vez de deberle al hospital, ¿le deberé a usted?"

"No, no, no. Para el final del día su nombre será agregado a la lista del seguro. Lo tendré posfechado antes del accidente y estará cubierta".

"¿Pero eso no es fraude?"

"No, solo si no trabajara para mí". ¿Maldición, por qué lo tenía que hacer tan difícil? ¿No podría soloaceptar que la cuenta sería cubierta?

Elsa no podía entender por qué alguien que no tenía nada estaba cuestionando una buena cosa cuando le estaba siendo ofrecida. Quizá calculó mal solo por lo pobre que la joven mujer era. Necesitaba más información.

"Dígame, ¿dónde trabaja ahora?"

"Yo..." Anna bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzada. "Trabajo medio tiempo como cajera en Money Slasher. Debo decir que trabajaba medio tiempo. Estoy segura que ellos no conservaran el trabajo para mí hasta que pueda caminar otra vez."

"¿Tiene alguna habilidad? Quiero decir, ¿puede mecanografiar o tomar

dictado o algo así?" La abatida mirada en la cara de la joven mujer contestó la pregunta. "Bien entonces, supongo que serás una auxiliar. Es un trabajo de nivel de entrada pero es mejor que empacar comestibles."

"Pero no puedo trabajar". Bajó la mirada a los moldes que cubrían sus piernas. "No puedo incluso caminar".

"El trabajo estará allí cuando estés lista. Hasta entonces, solo concéntrate en recuperarte". ¿Eso era tan simple, por qué estaba ella haciéndolo tan difícil? Elsa no previó eso.

"¿Señora Winter?"

"Es Srta., pero por favor llámame Elsa."

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Quiero decir, usted no me conoce". Después de una vida de estar braceando abajo metida en el fondo, un acto de tan gran generosidad era demasiado para que ella lo creyera. Tenía que haber algo más en esto. Todo tenía un precio fijo.

La mujer de cabello plateado pensaba rápidamente, corriendo a través de las historias que había inventado en su mente de camino aquí, desechándolas todas por ser tan pobres.

"Supongo que solo quiero ayudar. Te vi tirada allí en la calle y reaccioné. La única manera de mantenerte aquí en el Centro Médico era decirles que tenías seguro y la única forma de darte seguro era hacerte una empleada. Dirijo una corporación grande que opera varias más pequeñas. Añadirte a la lista no es un gran reparto. Lo siento, yo no tengo una mejor explicación". La única otra explicación implicaría la verdad y Elsa no podía permitirse eso. "No te preocupes acerca de por qué estoy ayudando. Solo déjame hacerlo. Ahora ¿hay alguien a quién deba contactar para dejarles saber que estás en el hospital?"

"Um... Supongo que Esmeralda debería saberlo para que ella pueda emplear a alguien más para mi espacio".

Anna dijo reservada, doliéndole la pérdida del trabajo que había trabajado tan duramente para conseguir. Era demasiado para que creyera que le estaba siendo ofrecido un trabajo con una compañía tan grande como Winter Corp.

"Ella es la encargada de la noche en el Money Slasher en el centro. Tengo que devolver mi delantal para obtener mi último cheque".

"¿Era la cosa gris que usabas debajo de tu chaqueta?" Anna asintió. "Me temo que el doctor en la sala de emergencias lo cortó en partes cuando estaban atendiéndote."

"Oh". Otra abatida mirada. "Ellos cargan ocho dólares por los delantale arruinados".

"No te preocupes por eso", Elsa dijo, no completamente entendiendo como importante era la pequeña cantidad de dinero para la joven mujer.

Para Anna, ésa era su asignación semanal para la tienda de comestibles, casi la mitad de la cual se iba en la comida para gatos. A través de su droga que la llenaba de neblina, un pensamiento llegó a ella.

"¡Tabitha!" Exclamó. "Oh mi dios, alguien tiene que ocuparse de Tabitha".

"¿Podría ser ese tu gato?"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?"

"Encontré tu llave en la cartera y fui a tu apartamento esperando encontrar un nombre o un número de alguien para contactarlo para ti".

"¿Usted la alimentó?" Su preocupación de que alguien estuviera bajando en su apartamento fue eclipsada por su preocupación sobre la única cosa que traía un poco de alegría a su vida.

"Sí lo hice", Elsa contestó cuando Anna volvió la cabeza, dejando que un largo silencio se formara entre ellas. Una solitaria lágrima bajó de la mejilla de la joven mujer. "¿Hey, qué pasa? ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Necesitas que llame a la enfermera?" La mano de Elsa alcanzaba ya el botón de llamada.

"No," la joven mujer aspiró, limpiando la errante lágrima. "Es solo que..." Aspiró otra vez, "... si no estoy allí para ocuparme de Tabitha, ellos se la llevarán".

"No, no, no. Nadie estará llevándose a Tabitha lejos de ti. Lo prometo. De hecho, está en mi casa ahora mismo. Ella puede permanecer conmigo hasta que estés del todo estable". El corazón del Elsa se sacudió con el pensamiento de cómo había destruido fácilmente la vida de Anna. En un movimiento le había costado a la joven mujer su trabajo, su hogar, y mucho más dolor que alguien merecía tener. Ahora estaba sentada allí, mintiendo para protegerse ella misma. "Juro que nadie estará llevándose a Tabitha".

"Yo... yo puedo extenderle un cheque para su alimento. No come mucho. Es muy amistosa". Las palabras rodaron fuera de la boca de Anna y no hubo manera de que a la mujer mayor pudiera pasarle por alto la desesperación en su voz.

"No te preocupes sobre eso. Por favor, quisiera que te concentraras en mejorarte. Tabitha estará bien conmigo. Vivo sola, estoy segura que disfrutaré la compañía".

La mujer de cabello plateado estaba por decir algo más cuando los firmes golpes en la puerta provocaron que ellas voltearan. El corazón de Elsa saltó latiendo en la vista del uniforme azul y la brillante placa.

"Disculpen señoras. Estoy aquí para tomar un informe sobre el golpe y fuga de ayer por la noche". Entró y sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su camisa. "Usted es Anna Summer, ¿correcto?" Continuó sin esperar por una respuesta. "Ahora, ¿entiendo que esto sucedió en la avenida Madison alrededor de medianoche?"

"Creo que eran más de las doce treinta", Anna dijo.

"Sí, doce treinta", él repitió. "Ahora hay algo que usted puede decirme, ¿cómo la marca y el modelo del auto que la golpeó, el número de la placa, el color?"

"No, nunca lo vi". Giró su cabeza hacía Elsa. "¿Usted recuerda?"

"¿Usted estaba allí también?" El oficial preguntó. Nadie le dijo que hubo algún testigo.

"Yo umm... yo debo haber llegado allí justo después del accidente. No vi a nadie".

"Eso seguro era un infierno de una tormenta anoche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera tan tarde, Srita...?"

"Winter, Elsa Winter. Tuve una cena de negocios con el Comisionado Grace en Sam's y estaba dirigiéndome a casa".

"Winter, ¿cómo los autolavados Winters?"

"Sí, entre otras propiedades", contestó, molesta que después de todo su duro trabajo la parte más conocida de su compañía fuera el estúpido autolavado del primo.

"Bien... entonces". Giró su atención de nuevo a la víctima en la cama.

"Supongo que es bastante afortunada en haberla tenido a ella para encargarse de usted. Parece que la golpearon bastante bien. Probablemente un conductor borracho. Difícil de creer que el bastardo no tuvo las agallas para quedarse y asegurarse de que usted recibía ayuda pero supongo que todo lo que importa es que usted está viva".

"Sí, fui muy afortunada que la Srta. Winter apareciera cuando ella lo hizo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuve allí".

"Bien, si puedo solo conseguir su dirección y número de teléfono para el informe, estaremos estableciendo todo. Tengo que decirle que no hay mucho por hacer así que no le daré esperanzas. A menos que ese individuo sea bastante estúpido de conducir por ahí con toda la parte delantera dañada y admitir que estaba en Madison anoche, no hay mucho realmente que podemos hacer".

"Entiendo", Anna dijo reservada. No esperaba que ellos encontrarán al hombre que la golpeó. "No tengo un teléfono pero mi dirección es calle Morris 98". Las emociones encontradas de Elsa entre el alivio de tener un policía tan desinteresado en investigar el accidente y la culpabilidad en el hecho de que mentía para proteger su propia piel a expensas de la paz mental de Anna.

"Bien, supongo si hay alguna cosa que pasé por alto, nosotros podemos encontrarla aquí. Por el aspecto de sus piernas no pienso que usted vaya a alguna parte por un rato". Elsa se erizó por el comentario pero a Anna pareció no afectarle.

"Gracias", la joven mujer dijo. El policía volteó hacia la puerta y vio a un amigo suyo caminando por el pasillo.

"Hey John, espera. Señoras, gracias. Estoy seguro que tengo todo lo que necesito ahora mismo". Salió antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera responder.

"Ellos no van a encontrarlo, usted sabe," Anna dijo silenciosamente. "Sé que la vida no es como en la televisión. Incluso no saben qué clase de auto buscar". Se movió levemente, gimiendo por el dolor que ahora era su compañero constante. "No importa de todos modos", suspiró. "El daño está hecho. Incluso si lo encontraran no haría que mis piernas se curaran más rápidamente."

Elsa no sabía qué decir y estaba agradecida cuando entró la proveedora de la televisión.

"Buenas tardes señorita..." Miró su portapapeles. "Summer. ¿Le gustaría encender su TV?"

"No gracias", Anna dijo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no?" Elsa preguntó, aunque estaba segura que sabía la respuesta.

"No me gusta la televisión".

"Huh Uh." La mujer de cabello plateado volteó hacia la proveedora. "Volteé ésta y déjela encendida mientras la Srta. Summer esté aquí".

"Son tres dólares por día, veinte dólares por semana".

"Bien". Elsa recogió su maletín del piso y sacó su cartera. "Aquí tiene." Le dio a la mujer de la televisión dos de veinte.

"Muy bien". Hizo una anotación en su portapapeles, entonces extendió el brazo detrás de la TV y abrió el sujetador de la caja. Algunos segundos después el televisor tarareó a la vida con la Juez Judy gritando en el acusado en su sala de juicio en el programa de moda.

"Ya está, ahora tendrás algo que te ayude a pasar el tiempo", Elsa dijo después de que la proveedora saliera.

"Usted no necesita hacer eso", Anna contestó, sintiéndose muy incómoda. "Habría estado bien sin eso. Estuvo en mi apartamento. Sabe que no poseo una TV". Suspiró. "Además, lo que sea que ellos me están dando para el dolor me cansa. No sé cuánto estaría viéndola. Por supuesto que no veinte dólares".

"Vamos a hacer un trato aquí, ¿Ok? Necesitas ayuda y quiero ayudar. La televisión esta pagada ahora. Puedes aceptarla y disfrutarla o puedes dejarla apagada y mirar fijamente una pantalla en blanco todo el día".

El ruido de la televisión interrumpió su conversación. "... Y si usted piensa por un minuto que creeré que algún extraño se metió destrozando su apartamento y robó todo lo que pertenecía a su compañero de cuarto aquí y dejó todas sus cosas entonces usted es un completo idiota. No nací ayer, señor Richards. El fallo para el demandante es la cantidad de seiscientos cincuenta y tres dólares y doce centavos. Caso cerrado".

Elsa volteó para ver a Anna observando con completo interés.

"Es como estar en juicio", la joven mujer dijo, su atención nunca dejó el televisor.

"Es un buen programa".

"¿Es cada semana?"

"Todos los días, Anna. Puedes mirarlo todos los días a mediodía". Sonrió y susurró conspiradoramente.

"Estoy demasiado ocupada para mirarlo cuando está al aire pero lo grabo y me pongo al corriente en el fin de semana".

"Gracias", la joven mujer dijo sinceramente, sus ojos turquesa sonrieron en Elsa. "Esto hará que sea más fácil pasar el tiempo aquí".

"Es lo menos que podría hacer." Reclinó los brazos en el pasamano de la cama. "¿Así que vas a decirme a quién puedo contactar además de tu trabajo para decirles que estás aquí? Seguramente alguien te extrañará".

La pequeña sonrisa que había estado en la cara de Anna desapareció.

"No hay nadie para contactar".

"¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera un amigo?"

Anna dio una triste una sonrisa.

"No he vivido en Albany mucho tiempo", dijo, no deseando revelar la verdad, que evitó deliberadamente hacer amigos porque los amigos querrían pasar y visitarla y estaba demasiado avergonzada en sus exiguas condiciones de vida. Se movió y un dolor se dispersó quemando su pierna izquierda, haciéndola gritar. "Oh Dios esto duele", silbó. Elsa inmediatamente presionó el botón de llamada en varias ocasiones.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pat preguntó cuando entró al cuarto.

"Ella siente dolor. ¿No puede usted darle algo?"

"Ella está recibiendo una cantidad apropiada a través de su intravenoso pero si necesita más puedo ponerle una inyección". Miró a Anna, que estaba intentando difícilmente no llorar. "¿Srta. Summer?"

"Si está. ¿No puede usted ver que está sufriendo?" Elsa replicó irasciblemente.

"¿Srta. Summer?" La enfermera repitió.

Anna a regañadientes asintió, el dolor era demasiado para resistir más tiempo. Para su sorpresa, una mano grande envolvió la suya. Otra punzada de dolor se disparó a través de ella y se agarró de la mano de Elsa firmemente. La enfermera salió y volvió un minuto después con una aguja. Poco ceremoniosa tiró de la sábana y de la bata de hospital atrás exponiendo la cadera derecha de Anna y metió la aguja adentro.

"Esto dolerá un poco". La mano de la joven mujer agarró la de Elsa incluso más fuerte cuando el medicamento fue inyectado. "Ya está, todo hecho". La enfermera levantó la mirada en la mujer de cabello plateado.

"Probablemente se quedará dormida en pocos minutos".

"Bien, no estaré mucho tiempo." La enfermera asintió y salió, no molestándose en tirar de la sábana nuevamente en su lugar. Elsa utilizó su mano libre para cubrir la cadera de Anna con el desolador lino blanco. "¿Quieres que permanezca por un rato hasta que te quedes dormida?"

"No, es..." No pudo contener un bostezo. "...Está bien... Estoy bien" La potente droga actuaba rápidamente, causando que su cabeza colgara de lado y sus ojos adquirieran una vidriosa mirada. "¿Está segura que usted no es un ángel?" Preguntó adormilada cuando sus párpados cedieron. "Usted parece un ángel... usted..." Otro bostezo, "...actúa como..." Sus ojos se cerraron y la mano que había estado sosteniendo la de Elsa cayó flojamente al lado.

Esperó varios minutos hasta que estuvo segura que Anna estaba dormida antes de ponerse de pie y remeter la manta alrededor de la lesionada mujer.

"Duerme bien, Anna" susurró.

.x.

.x.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	2. chapter 2

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Elsa abrió la puerta y metió la caja, el arenero, el poste para rasguñar, y la bolsa de juguetes adentro.

"Tabitha, ven pequeña bola de pelos, he traído juguetes para ti".

Se sentó en el suelo y sacó los diversos artículos. El gatito anaranjado y blanco llegó arrojándose encima para ver lo que la alta humana estaba mostrando. Se recostó y observó mientras los paquetes fueron abiertos y los ratones falsos, bolsas de mordiscos para gatos, y los diversos juguetes fueron lanzados en una pila.

"Ya está, ¿ve?" dijo, completamente esperando que el felino saltará en la pila y jugara. Tabitha hizo lo que haría cualquier gato, pasó más allá del montón de juguetes para gatos y comenzó a golpear en los vacíos envoltorios. "Hey, los juguetes están aquí". Agarró la pequeña bola con la campana oculta adentro y la sacudió para conseguir la atención del gato. "¿Ves? Juguetes aquí, basura allí". Tabitha miró eso, miró los envoltorios, y volvió a jugar con el transparente plástico.

"Bien, será de esa manera, mira si me importa", la desanimada mujer dijo, metiendo los envoltorios en el bolso de plástico. "Te conseguí una caja, y un arenero también, ¿crees que tu usaras eso?"

"¿Mrrow?"

"Eso es lo que pensé". Se puso de pie, metiendo la bolsa del arenero bajo un brazo, la caja del gato bajo el otro, y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Setenta y cinco dólares en los juguetes y la estúpida cosa quiere jugar con los paquetes en los que ellos venían". Puso la bolsa y la caja en la mesa.

Una nota se sostenía en el refrigerador con un imán Flora le decía se había ido por hoy junto con instrucciones de cuanto tiempo la cena que había preparado debería estar en el microondas.

El agotamiento le pedía detenerse y descansar pero había ahí justo demasiadas cosas que tenían que ser hechas. Rápidamente instaló la caja arenera y la puso en el cuarto de servicio, dejando la puerta entreabierta de modo que Tabitha pudiera ir y venir libremente. Esa tarea fue hecha, Elsa a zancadas salió a la sala, descolgando el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el familiar número en el camino.

"Seguros Winter, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?" La fresca femenina voz en el otro extremo del teléfono preguntó.

"Giselle Winter, por favor".

"Ella está ocupada ahora mismo, ¿puedo preguntar quién está llamando?"

"Elsa Winter. Interrúmpala, esto es importante".

"Un momento". Oyó un clic seguido por el muy aburrido tono de espera musical que jamás había oído. Tirándose en su sofá de suave piel marrón y quitándose sus zapatos, metió sus pies debajo de ella. Tabitha saltó fuera de la cocina y se subió a su lado.

"¿Mrrow?"

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó, estirando su mano libre para rascar detrás de las orejas del gato. "Vamos a llegar a algo francamente apropiado desde el principio, ¿Ok? Compré un poste para rasguñar para ti. Los diez mil dólares del sofá están fuera del límite para tus garras, ¿lo entendiste?"

"Mrrow". El anaranjado y blanco felino puso su cuerpo arriba en el muslo de Elsa y comenzó a ronronear.

"El, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien hermana, escucha, yo necesito que agregues a un empleado a las listas del seguro".

"Usualmente recursos humanos envía su papeleo una vez que ellos han alcanzado el servicio apropiado marcado". Elsa oyó el sonido del teclado. "¿Cuál es su razón social?"

"Ella no está en la computadora todavía, Giselle. Necesito que la agregues y presiones para terminar el papeleo".

"Ella tiene que estar en el sistema. Todos los empleados son agregados una vez que hayan completado su I-9's y W-4's".

"Ella no los ha completado todavía. Es una empleada nueva". Elsa oyó el sonido parar y el chirrido del movimiento de la silla de su hermana.

"¿Para qué departamento trabaja?"

"Um... ella es una auxiliar en la oficina contable del centro".

"¿Un nivel de entrada? El, ¿no sabes que ellos tienen que tener seis meses de servicio antes de que les demos beneficios?"

"No me di cuenta de eso". Frotó su frente, sacando una protesta del ronroneante montón de pelusa en su pierna.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Estoy cuidando el gato de una amiga por algunos días. Mira, la contraté personalmente y le prometí beneficios completos. ¿No puedes presionar para eso?"

"Es tan raro que mi única hermana me pida un favor. Por supuesto que puedo. Envíame por fax sus datos y la agregaré a las listas."

"Realmente Giselle, necesito que tú me envíes por fax los papeles para que ella los firme. También necesito que le des a ella el mejor plan médico que tenemos y posfecharlo al primero del mes. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Te costará..." la hermana más joven dijo con una voz cantarina. "¿Cena con mamá el próximo viernes?"

"¿No puedo solo comprarte un auto nuevo o algo?" La ejecutiva gimió.

"Elsa Winter, nunca pasas algo de tiempo con mamá. Jack y yo estamos allí cada viernes en la noche para cenar y Hans está allí los domingos. Ella siempre pregunta por ti".

"Sabe mi número de teléfono, Giselle. Hablo con ella".

"Lo sé. Oímos hace dos semanas que tu la llamaste en su cumpleaños. Raro, eso fue hace un mes".

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Faxeame todos los papeles y los regresaré más tarde esta noche".

"¿Así que te veremos la próxima semana con mamá?"

"Bien. Estaré allí, pero no esperes que me quede después de cenar mientras ella pasa a través del libro de recuerdos e intenta volver a vivir nuestra niñez."

"Por lo menos estarás allí. Eso la hace feliz".

"Lo que sea. Faxeame eso, ¿lo harás ya?"

"Estarán allí en unos minutos. Desearía que me dejaras saber por qué empleaste personalmente a alguien para un trabajo del nivel de entrada".

"Hermana, si pensara que necesitas saberlo, te lo diría. Bueno hablar contigo también, adiós". Elsa pulsó el botón de apagado en el teléfono inalámbrico y lo dejó abajo en la mesita del café. "Bien Tabitha, todo está arreglado. Qué te parece saltar abajo y jugar con algunos de tus juguetes mientras que tomo una siesta, ¿hmm?" Intentó codear al felino pero el ronroneador montón de pelos se negó a moverse.

"Bien, será de esa manera". Ajustó el extremo del cojín y cerró los ojos. Al principio el rítmico ronroneó la molestó pero en pocos minutos Elsa estaba profundamente dormida, como lo estaba una muy satisfecha Tabitha.

x.x.x.x

Anna estaba despierta pero obviamente sentía mucho dolor para el momento en que Elsa volvió al hospital.

"Hola".

"Hola, Anna. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dejó su maletín en el sofá y colocó la silla al lado de la cama.

"Todo duele pero a excepción de eso estoy muy bien", bromeó.

"¿El medicamento que ellos te dan no está ayudando?"

"Ellos me ponen a dormir, pero sí. Es la única cosa que calma el dolor", contestó, alisando la manta que la cubría.

"Traje algunos formularios que necesito que firmes. Los llené lo mejor que pude pero no sabía todas las respuestas". Sacó un fólder color manila del maletín y lo puso sobre la cama. "Nunca imaginé cuántos papeles lleva el contratar a alguien". Le tendió la pluma y estaba sorprendida de ver a Anna tomarla con su mano izquierda. "¿Eres zurda?"

"Yeah".

"Yo también", sonrió. "Solo necesitan tu firma las primeras tres. Las otras tienen algunos espacios en blanco que tienes que llenar".

"Sabe, yo todavía no puedo creer que usted está justamente dándome un trabajo, especialmente dado que no puedo incluso trabajar", Anna dijo, moviendo su cabeza. "Esto no tiene ningún sentido."

"Hago muchas cosas que no tienen ningún sentido, solo pregúntaselo a mi madre".

Anna firmó los formularios silenciosamente antes de darle la pluma de nuevo.

"¿Usted es cercana a su madre?"

"No realmente. Tenemos diferencia de opiniones sobre como debo vivir". Dudó por un momento antes de decidir sacar a colación el tema que estaba tirando en su mente. "¿Qué sobre tu familia? ¿Tienes un refugio con ellos o algo? Quiero decir, me parece extraño que no quisieras que supieran que estabas en el hospital".

Los ojos turquesa se desviaron mirando fijamente en las persianas venecianas que cubrían la ventana.

"Era un bebé cuando ellos murieron. Un accidente automovilístico. Un conductor borracho se pasó la luz de un alto y los golpeó. Eso es todo lo que sé".

"Lo siento, no lo imaginé". Se sentía mal por plantear el tema.

"Esta bien", la joven mujer dijo descartándolo con un movimiento de su mano. "No los recuerdo. Supongo que no puedes extrañar lo que nunca tuviste". Anna intentó parecer indiferente sobre eso pero Elsa sospechó que era un acto fingido para su beneficio.

"¿Quién te crió?"

"El Estado. Algunas familias adoptivas, pero sobre todo viví en orfanatos dirigidos por el Estado o en hogares. Tan pronto como me gradué de la secundaria conseguí un empleo trabajando como cajera. He estado sola desde entonces". No deseando continuar con el asunto de su pasado, Anna cambió el tema. "¿Y cómo está Tabitha?"

"Está muy bien. A ella le gusta ronronear mucho".

"Mmm, eso indica que ella es feliz", Anna contestó. "Usted debe ser buena con los animales".

"No puedo saberlo. Esta es la primera vez que tengo uno".

"¿Usted nunca tuvo mascotas cuando crecía?"

"No. Mi padre era alérgico a los gatos y mi madre tenía miedo de que un perro pudiera destrozar la casa. ¿Cómo terminaste con Tabitha?"

"Oh". Estiró la mano por el vaso de agua solo para tener a Elsa ayudándole. Tomó un largo trago del fresco líquido antes de contestar. "La encontré, o más bien ella me encontró. Estaba caminando a casa una noche y apareció saliendo de la nada. Solo piel y huesos. Siguiéndome a casa. Ha estado conmigo desde entonces". Una temerosa mirada apareció en sus ojos. "¿El casero no la vio, lo hizo? Se supone que no tengo ninguna mascota".

"En realidad... él vino al piso de abajo mientras yo estaba allí."

"Oh no". Una preocupada mirada cubrió la cara de la joven mujer. "¿Fue él amable?"

"En absoluto", Elsa contestó. "Él parece pensar que la palabra mierda es un adjetivo y que debe estarla utilizando cada vez que él abre su pequeña asquerosa boca".

"¿Qué le dijo él a usted?" El temblor era evidente en su voz.

"Nada de lo que necesites preocuparte ahora mismo".

"Él me echó a patadas, ¿no es así?" Si bien la ejecutiva podría nunca considerar eso una gran pérdida, la joven mujer estaba obviamente trastornada por la noticia.

"Anna, no te preocupes por eso, por favor, prometo que todo estará bien." Miró su reloj. "Vamos, pienso que Jeopardy aparecerá pronto. Nos recostaremos y veremos quién consigue más respuestas correctas, ¿Ok?"

"Me gusta Jeopardy", Anna dijo, presionando el botón para levantar un poco la cabecera de la cama. "Hay una TV en el salón de empleados en el trabajo y a veces mi descanso para cenar es a las siete treinta así que puedo verlo. Soy bastante buena también, aunque no sé si puedo permanecer despierta bastante tiempo".

"Oh, ¿quieres que me marche para que puedas dormir un poco?"

"No". Alcanzó la mano de Elsa. "Por favor quédese".

"Seguro, solo no te disgustes si logró más respuestas correctas. Nadie quiere jugar Trivial Pursuit conmigo".

"Oh, ¿usted tiene ese? Es un juego tan divertido. Lo jugué una vez en el centro comunitario".

"Te haré un trato. Lo traeré mañana para que juguemos y prometo no ganarte demasiado gravemente".

"Veremos quién gana a quién", Anna contradijo con una sonrisa. El tema musical de Jeopardy atrajo su atención a la televisión. "Ooh, está comenzando." Colocó su cabeza nuevamente en su almohada para mirar el programa pero antes del primer comercial del descanso estaba dormida. La ejecutiva de cabello plateado metió suavemente la manta de Anna y apagó la televisión. Se quedó sentada allí por varios minutos mirando el gran molde y las puntadas que formaban una línea en el pómulo de la joven mujer.

"Lo siento", susurró antes de salir del cuarto.

x.x.x.x

Tabitha estaba esperando no demasiado pacientemente en la puerta cuando Elsa volvió a casa.

"¡Mrrow!"

"¿Qué? Tienes comida."

"¡Mrrow!"

"Tienes juguetes y tienes alimento. ¿Qué más quieres?" Tabitha respondió frotándose contra la pierna de Elsa, dejando los anaranjados y blancos pelos por todo su pantalón negro. Se agachó y recogió al felino, al parecer girando en el botón del ronroneo al mismo tiempo. Sostuvo al feliz gato con un brazo y el maletín en el otro.

"¿Deseas ver cómo trabaja la máquina del fax? Vamos".

La oficina de Elsa estaba en el primer piso cerca de las escaleras. Los formularios del seguro fueron enviadas por fax cinco minutos más tarde y la mujer de cabello plateado se dirigió arriba a cambiarse en sus 'cómodas' ropas, a saber en sudadera y un pantalones de gran tamaño. Echó un vistazo en su reloj y gimió. Tenía una reunión a primera hora de la mañana y tenía todavía que repasar los informes mensuales.

"Pienso que va a ser una noche larga, Tabitha". Se arrastró hacia su escritorio y encendió su computadora, teniendo pavor a la idea de pasar las próximas horas fluyendo sobre las hojas de los balances y los informes.

Por supuesto, los jefes de cada división harían las mismas cosas con ella mañana pero Elsa se enorgullecía de saber exactamente lo bien o mal que cada departamento estaba haciendo antes de oír la versión lustrada de sus parientes. Un apretón del botón de power y la computadora tarareo a la vida. El logotipo corporativo de Winter cubrió la pantalla de veinte pulgadas. Mecanografió su contraseña y el logotipo desapareció, revelando la pantalla principal.

"¿Mrrow?"

"No. Ésta es una cosa humana, nada hay aquí arriba para tu veas", le dijo al ansioso gato que estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras en la expectativa de ser levantado. Tabitha extendió sus garras delanteras en los pantalones grises de Elsa. "Ni siquiera pienses acerca de eso".

"¿Mrrow?"

"No. Ve a jugar con tus juguetes". Giró su atención al primer informe, Winter Real Estate. Hans el hermano más joven de Elsa estaba a cargo de esa división. Varios terrenos habían sido comprados a lo largo de la región en anticipación de urbanización para la construcción de viviendas pero estaban seriamente atrasados en sus proyecciones de crecimiento. El calendario pedía que cien hogares fueran construidos y vendidos, aún cuando a finales del mes pasado solamente veinte habían sido realmente terminadas y apenas la mitad de ésas tenían ofertas en ellas mucho menos vendidas.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con él?" Se recargó en la confortable piel de su sillón y frotó sus ojos. El movimiento pareció ser una abierta invitación a Tabitha, quien rápidamente saltó sobre su regazo. "Vamos, no puedo hacer ningún trabajo si estás aquí". Suavemente cogió al ronroneador animal en sus brazos y lo dejó en el piso. "Ve a jugar".

El reloj abajo en la esquina derecha de la computadora leía 2:53 a.m. para el momento en que Elsa se levantó y apagó la computadora por esa noche. Salió al cuarto principal para poner la alarma para la noche cuando vio la chequera de vinil azul marino que estaba sobre la mesa de la entrada al lado de los libros de la biblioteca. Su conciencia le decía no mirar, los asuntos financiero de Anna eran privados, pero la curiosidad consiguió lo mejor de ella y se encontró sentándose sobre la suave piel del sofá marrón claro con el talonario de cheques en su mano. No había muchas entradas.

El registro era solamente de cuatro meses atrás, pero dio abundancia de penetrar en la vida de la mujer que permanecía en el hospital. La pequeña escritura, ordenada detallaba cada depósito, cada cheque. Ningún depósito era mayor de ciento cincuenta dólares. Cuatro retiros estaban enumerados como estando para la renta, cada vez borrada del dinero que había tomado la mayor parte del mes anterior, la acumulaba. Dos entradas existían para la compañía de luz, y varios fueron extendidos a Money Slasher.

Cada semana los depósitos de varias exiguas cantidades fueron registradas seguidas por los cheques a la tienda de comestibles. El cheque más alto era por un poco más de diez dólares y el más bajo era por solo cinco. Lo que Elsa encontró más interesante fueron los cheques restantes, extendidos todos a alguien llamada Gothel Bickering. Esos cheques fueron extendidos en cantidades desde cinco a veinticinco dólares, cada uno hacía que quedara poco en la cuenta de la joven mujer después de pagar sus gastos semanales.

Esas entradas aparecían justo tan a menudo como los cheques a Money Slasher. El actual balance mostraba unos ciento doce dólares y cambio en la cuenta de la joven mujer, mucho menos que la renta que había estado debiendo. Los ojos de Elsa fueron de nuevo a la entrada para la renta de noviembre. Era esa semana que Anna había comprado los cinco dólares y el cambio de comestibles, el registro mostraba una negativa cantidad de dos dólares y quince centavos después de esa entrada. Era la única vez que Anna había tenido en descubierto su cuenta y Elsa no podía incluso imaginar lo que había comprado la joven mujer para intentar y sobrevivir esa semana.

Cerró la chequera y la dejó sobre la mesa del café. ¿Por qué estaba Anna, quién no tenía dos céntimos para frotar juntos, constantemente expidiendo cheques a alguien más? ¿Tenía una vieja deuda que estaba intentando liquidar? ¿Qué otra explicación podía allí estar? La joven mujer dijo que no había nadie para contactar, así que esa persona Bickering no podía ser un pariente. La hora tarde y el último pensamiento tomaron su cobro cuando el agotamiento finalmente salió ganando y el sofá una vez más se convirtió en la cama de la rica mujer para la noche, con Tabitha enroscada contra ella.

x.x.x.x

En alguna parte en la distancia un teléfono estaba sonando. Elsa se dio vuelta, perturbando al durmiente gato. Los timbrazos se hicieron más y más fuertes, penetrando en el mundo de sus sueños y sacándola de su profundo sueño. Su brazo salió y torpemente lo dejó caer sobre la mesa del café por el molesto teléfono.

"Mmm... Winter."

"¿El?"

"¿Yeah?" Vino la adormilada ininteligible contestación.

"El, ¿tienes idea qué hora es?" El sonido de la voz de su hermana ayudó a despejar las telarañas en su mente mientras lentamente rodaba moviéndose para sentarse. "Son cuarto para las diez."

"¡Oh mierda!" Azules ojos se dispararon abriéndose cuando se dio cuenta del propósito de la llamada. "Maldición, me quede dormida en el sofá. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda". Se dirigía ya hacia las escaleras, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. "Giselle, ni una palabra. Tengo un neumático desinflado, ¿lo entiendes?"

"No puedo creer que te quedaras dormida", la hermana más joven reía suavemente. "Pensé que tenías construído dentro un despertador. Espera a que a mamá oiga esto".

"Giselle..." gruñó, llegando a la parte superior de las escaleras y corriendo dentro de su dormitorio. "Estaré allí, retenlos o algo". Golpeó el botón de apagado en el teléfono y lo tiró en la cama cuando se dirigió hacia a su baño.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba en su Jeep Cherokee y de camino para Albany, los límites de velocidad eran maldecidos. A las diez treinta, las puertas dobles de roble se abrieron de par en par cuando Elsa rápidamente entró en la sala de reunión.

"Lo siento neumático, desinflado". Dijo mientras tomaba su asiento al final de la larga mesa rectangular. "¿Vamos a comenzar?" El silencio que recibió la hizo voltear. Al parecer no era la única que tuvo problemas para llegar a la reunión a tiempo. "¿Dónde está Hans?"

"No lo sé. Lo he estado llamando desde que hablé por teléfono contigo y no hay respuesta en ninguno de sus números", Giselle contestó.

Sentada justo a la derecha de su hermana mayor, la jefa de seguros Winter nunca podría confundirse con Elsa. Giselle tenía, gracias a las horas con un estilista, el llamativo cabello rojo permanentemente en un gran ensortijado que era un enjambre sobre su cabeza y hasta sus hombros. Aunque casada desde hacía trece años con un exitoso abogado, se negó a dejar de llevar el nombre de la familia, decidiendo que el status que este proporcionaba era mucho mejor que el común nombre de Smith. Diferente de Elsa, que fuera del ligero esmalte de uñas podría sólo raramente estar imponiéndose en usar la más mínima cantidad de maquillaje, Giselle creía sinceramente que este realzaba sus facciones y así que dedicaba dos horas todos los días aplicando todo desde la base para el rubor hasta el rimel.

"¿Intentaste en su busca?" Era una pregunta estúpida pero El todavía tuvo que hacerla. Durante los últimos meses, su hermano más joven había hecho cada vez más difícil de conseguir agarrarlo y abandonaba mucho su atención a las reuniones. Mirando su reloj, decidió no esperar al rebelde hermano más tiempo.

"Bien, estamos gestionando bastante tarde, vamos solo a comenzar". Abrió su portafolio y sacó el primer informe.

Uno por uno fue recorriendo el cuarto, diez distintos Winters o parientes de los Winters explicaban lo que sus divisiones en particular estaban haciendo y cuáles eran sus planes para el siguiente mes. La mayor parte de las palabras navegaron más allá de Elsa, que asentía de vez en cuando pero prestando apenas alguna atención. Su mente estaba a varios kilómetros, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Anna, cómo estaba sintiéndose, y cómo Gothel Bickering entraba en la vida de la joven mujer. Eran cuarto para las doce cuando las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un hombre de cabello rojizo, que estaba despeinado y arrugado.

"Lo siento", él masculló, escabulléndose hacia su silla. "Puse el despertador, pero la alarma no saltó".

"¿Supongo que no tenías un traje limpio tampoco?" Elsa dijo con desaprobación. Los varios primos y parientes que rodeaban la mesa miraban de la mujer de cabello plateado a Hans y de regreso otra vez, completamente esperando una batalla. El hombre joven, sin embargo, fingió no notar el comentario de su hermana mayor.

"¿Me perdí algo importante?"

"No, por supuesto que no", su tono traicionó apenas su irritación en él. "Estaba justamente disponiéndome a repasar las cifras para tu último proyecto".

"Yo diría que estamos en bastante buena forma, todas las cosas consideradas", contestó.

Diez pares de ojos volaron de nuevo a Elsa.

"¿Y sólo qué cosas te gustaría que yo considere en las claras cifras que estoy mirando?" Sacó el informe originado en la computadora y buscó a través de las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. "Las ventas han disminuido casi el treinta por ciento que el año pasado y los costos están llegando al techo".

"No puedo evitar esto si los contratistas aumentaron sus precios. Inflación, tú sabes," se lanzó hacia atrás airadamente. Elsa no pasó por alto los enrojecidos ojos o la manera en que Hans mantenía su mirada en su reloj.

"La inflación no tiene nada que ver con esto. Según estas cifras, más de cincuenta unidades habitacionales deberían estar terminadas. Pero la semana pasada, solamente veinte estaban terminadas. ¿Qué diablo está ocurriendo, Hans?"

"Estoy sobre eso, ¿está bien?" Se hizo para atrás airadamente, su puño golpeó la superficie de la mesa de mármol con bastante fuerza agitando el vaso del agua delante de él. El silencio llenó el cuarto cuando todo el mundo esperaba la reacción de Elsa. En lugar de eso giró su atención a Toby.

"Escuché que conseguiste la transición que querías. ¿Cuándo estarás estropeando el suelo?" Para el resto de la reunión, la mujer de cabello plateado se negó a mirar a su enojado hermano, y viceversa. Hans salió en cuanto la reunión terminó, sólo añadiéndose a las especulaciones y a los comentarios de los parientes.

"El, ¿qué está ocurriendo con él?" Giselle se había arrinconado a la ejecutiva a un lado, con la preocupación escrita claramente en su cara. "Ha estado tan extraño últimamente, tan irritable. No piensas que está tomando drogas, ¿es así?"

"No sé lo que pienso, hermana, yo solo sé que algo esta mal". Echó un vistazo en su reloj. "Necesito estar en algún lugar".

"Yeah, ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo? ¿Que con esta persona Summer?" La curiosidad natural para el chisme de su hermana más joven, particularmente cada vez que esto concernía a alguien en la familia, estaba mostrándose.

"Nada, solo alguien que conocí y que decidí emplear. ¿Te ocupaste de ese seguro?" Mientras estaba hablando, Elsa estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Por supuesto. Está en mi lista de las cosas para hacer hoy". Giselle contestó despreocupadamente.

"No. Tiene que ser hecho enseguida. Y no se te olvide de posfecharlo al principio del mes. Es muy importante". Agarró el brazo de su hermana más joven para enfatizar su punto.

"Lo haré al instante en que vuelva a mi oficina. Realmente, El, piensas que ésta es una situación de vida o muerte".

"Solo asegúrate que esté hecho hoy, Giselle. Envíame por fax las confirmaciones a casa". Elsa salió hacía el elegante vestíbulo y presionó el botón para el elevador. Entró solo para hacer que su hermana más joven le agarrara el brazo para evitar que las puertas se cerraran.

"Hey, casi me olvidé de preguntar. ¿Qué le compraras a mamá para Navidad?"

"Tengo que irme, Giselle." Presionó el botón y esperó expectantemente.

"¿Quiere decir que no le has comprado nada todavía? La Navidad es solo en veinte días".

"Estos veinte días que tengo elegiré algo. No te preocupes sobre eso. Mamá tendrá un apropiado regalo de mí. Vamos, Giselle. Necesito conseguir salir de aquí". Empujó el brazo de su hermana apartándolo de las puertas.

"Solo no se te olvide estar el próximo viernes en la cena con mamá. Lo prometiste".

x.x.x.x

El jeep subía sobre la avenida de Madison justo cuando una ligera nevada comenzó a caer. Elsa recordó su promesa de traer un juego de Trivial Pursuit con ella pero las oscurecidas nubes y lo tarde de la hora hicieron que decidiera renunciar a un viaje para el centro comercial para escoger uno, prefiriendo llegar al hospital antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde. Caminó a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Anna solo para encontrar la cama vacía, un afanador cambiaba las sábanas.

"¿Dónde está la Srta. Summer?"

"Rayos X. La traerán de regreso en algunos minutos", el corpulento hombre respondió, metiendo la última esquina dentro. Fue a la silla en la cercana esquina y se sentó para esperar el regreso de la joven mujer.

Quince minutos pasaron antes de que Anna fuera empujada nuevamente dentro del cuarto. La primera cosa que Elsa notó eran las frescas lágrimas que bajaban por la cara de la lesionada mujer. Los dos celadores tenían tanto cuidado como podían con su paciente pero Anna todavía gritó de dolor cuando la cambiaron de la camilla de nuevo a su cama.

"Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?" La alta mujer preguntó suavemente, tirando de la dura silla de plástico más cerca a la cama.

Anna forzó una sonrisa en su cara en la vista de la mujer de cabello Plateado. Después de una larga noche de estar en agonía y de una aún más agotadora mañana de tener doctores y residentes que entraban para empujarla y pincharla, la vista de la mujer que hacía su recuperación posible fue completamente bienvenida.

"Tomaron nuevas radiografías de mis piernas para asegurarse de que todo esté ya colocándose correctamente". Su cara traicionó su dolor cuando se movió y frotó su cadera. "Me están dando Hepa algo para adelgazar mi sangre. El doctor Barnes está preocupado sobre la coagulación".

"¿Él dijo algo sobre cómo estás evolucionando? Quiero decir, no está previendo ningún problema a largo plazo, ¿lo hace?" Elsa estiró su brazo y ayudó a acomodar una de las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de la rubia mujer.

"Ella dijo que no sabremos eso por semanas," Anna contestó.

"¿Ella? Bien, ¿qué piensas de ella? ¿Te pareció competente? Si no te gusta, Anna, solo déjamelo saber. Te traeré otro doctor". Las palabras salieron rápidamente y Elsa estaba justo tan sorprendida como la lesionada mujer. "Quiero decir, si no estas contenta con la forma en que te está tratando, tienes el derecho de pedir otro doctor". Esperaba que su explicación no sonara tan pobre para Anna como lo hizo para sí misma.

"No, ella está bien, de verdad. Quiero decir, no puede ayudarme si tengo dolor. Dijo que estoy recibiendo la mayoría del medicamento para el dolor que ella se siente cómoda dándome".

"Si necesitas más..."

"No. No pienso que ellos hagan algo bastante fuerte para calmar el dolor. Es solo que duele tanto todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estoy durmiendo, me muevo y el dolor es tan fuerte que me despierta". Bajó la mirada desanimada en sus fracturadas piernas y tobillos. "Parece que el dolor nunca terminará", dijo con tristeza.

"Anna, esto puede no parecer así ahora, pero mejorarás. Esto sólo tomará tiempo". Elsa intentó mantener su voz lo más tranquilizadoramente posible. "Tabitha es absolutamente un personaje", dijo, esperando que el cambio de tema pudiera ayudar a sacar de la mente de Anna sus lesiones.

"Ella es la mejor cosa que jamás me sucedió", la joven mujer dijo honestamente. "Siempre que la necesito, ella esta justo allí. Todo lo que pide siempre es alimento y atención".

"Y estoy segura que le das un montón de ambos", Elsa contestó.

"Bien, el amor y atención puedo darle siempre". Los ojos turquesa adquirieron una mirada triste. "El alimento no es siempre tan fácil". Levantó la mirada a las esculpidas facciones de su generosa benefactora. "Estoy segura que ella es muy feliz con usted".

"Anna, no me he llevado a Tabitha lejos de ti, creeme. Únicamente la estoy cuidando mientras que estás aquí. Una vez que estés de nuevo sobre tus pies, te la traeré, lo prometo".

"No se lo que voy a hacer", dijo suavemente, lágrimas, tanto por el persistente dolor y del miedo de perder a su querida mascota nublaban sus ojos y amenazaban desbordarse. "No puedo incluso ocuparme de mí misma mucho menos de ella. Incluso no tengo un lugar para vivir".

"Ese lugar no es ni para que una rata viva adentro. Cuando salgas de aquí..."

"Cuando salga de aquí no podré caminar, no tengo dinero, y yo incluso no tengo un lugar para vivir", Anna dijo. "Usted debió haberme dejado allí en la calle".

"¡NO!" Elsa se levantó y se inclinó hasta que estuvo solo a pulgadas de la cara de Anna y miraba profundamente en los turquesas ojos. "Escúchame. Tú vas a caminar otra vez y no tienes que preocuparte de encontrar un lugar para vivir. Anna, no voy a dejar que te rindas así que no vas a estar rindiéndote tu misma. Sé que eres una sobreviviente. No dejaré que te sea quitado".

"¿Qué se supone que haré cuando me den el alta? Ya hace cinco días. Lirón habrá cambiado seguramente las cerraduras ya. Él me advirtió que nunca me atrasara con la renta."

"Ese grandote abusón no se molestará en cambiar las cerraduras."

"Él me pateó, ¿no es así?..."

"Sí", Elsa admitió. "Pero yo no te habría permitido continuar viviendo allí de todos modos. No es espacio para que un ser humano viva ahí e indudablemente no tu. Cuando te den de alta de aquí probablemente te enviarán a un centro de rehabilitación hasta que puedas caminar otra vez. Después de eso me aseguraré que consigas un lugar decente para vivir". Respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Anna, ambas sabemos que necesitas ayuda y que deseo ayudar. Sé que has estado ocupándote de ti misma durante mucho tiempo pero ahora mismo necesitas a alguien más que cuide por ti. Por favor déjame ser ese alguien".

El cuarto quedó silencioso durante un minuto Anna bajó la mirada en su regazo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"No he tenido que depender de que alguien se ocupe de mí durante mucho tiempo. Supongo que no tengo mucha elección ahora". Su cara traicionó sus sensación de fracaso y la desesperación de su situación. "Esto es difícil para mí. Prefiero pasar privaciones que recibir caridad".

Elsa encontró duro creer que fuera tan difícil para Anna aceptar la ayuda que le era ofrecida cuando las alternativas eran tan claras, pero cuando hizo una pausa para considerar la historia que la chequera decía, tuvo el sentido perfecto. Había una profundidad en el carácter de la joven mujer que ella no habría creído que todavía existiera en la edad moderna donde tanta gente parecía más que lista a aceptar cualquier cosa que el estado o el gobierno ofreciera, si ellos lo merecían o no.

"No pienses en esto como caridad, Anna. No".

"¿Cómo te parece a ti?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar, otra explosión de intenso dolor se disparó a través de la joven mujer, causando que su cara se arrugara con agonía. "Oh Dios, esto duele", silbó. "Esto duele tanto". Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por su cara y alcanzó a los ofendidos miembros. "Haz que esto pare, por favor haz que este dolor pare", suplicó.

Incapaz de eliminar el dolor, Elsa hizo la única cosa que podría ocurrírsele. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dió a Anna un apretado abrazo, sin preocuparle que las lágrimas empaparan su blusa de seda. No importaba. Nada importaba excepto intentar ayudar a que la increíblemente valiente joven mujer lograra atravesar esto.

"Está bien, Anna. Te tengo", murmuró en el rubio cabello mientras que su mano suavemente frotaba arriba y abajo la desnuda espalda expuesta por la bata del hospital.

"Esto duele... esto no parará de doler... oh Dios, por favor haz que pare, haz que pare duele tanto", Anna sollozaba, su agarre alrededor del cuello de Elsa se intensificó. Los fuertes brazos le envolvieron alrededor ofreciendo consuelo, algo que casi nunca había sido ofrecido a la joven mujer antes, y Anna lo aceptó agradecida.

"Lo siento, Anna, lo siento tanto", Elsa susurró una y otra vez, sintiendo que sus propias emociones amenazaban salir vaciándose por el dolor de la joven mujer, dolor causado por sus acciones en esa fatídica noche. "Todo va a estar bien. Shhh... está bien, ahora todo estará bien". Continuó haciendo tranquilizadores ruidos y sostuvo a Anna mientras los sollozos continuaron.

Afortunadamente la enfermera llegó pocos minutos más tarde y puso a la lesionada mujer una inyección que la llevó a un inquieto sueño. Elsa permaneció por bastante rato, mirando a Anna dormir y deseando que hubiera algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para quitar el dolor que le había causado a la valiente joven mujer.

x.x.x.x.

Anna despertó varias horas más tarde encontrándose sola. Presionó el botón de llamada para la enfermera.

"¿Qué necesita, querida?" La mujer de piel oscura dijo cuando entró.

"Nada realmente", Anna contestó, avergonzada sobre haber presionado el botón solo para ver otra cara. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que ingresó y la únicas personas que siempre veía era personal del hospital y a Elsa.

"Bien, me alegra que usted esté despierta", la enfermera dijo. "Es hora de comprobar sus signos vitales".

"¿Usted sabe hace cuánto tiempo la Srta. Winter se fue?" La mujer rubia preguntó justo antes que el termómetro encontrará su camino a su boca.

"¿Sería su amiga la que estuvo aquí temprano?" Anna asintió. "Se fue justo después de que yo continuara con mis deberes así que diría que fue más o menos una hora. Le dejó una nota".

Eso fue entonces lo que vio Anna el papel color crema doblado por la mitad colocado en su bandeja de la cama. Quiso alcanzarlo pero su brazo no era suficientemente largo.

La enfermera se lo dio antes de envolver el puño negro de la presión arterial alrededor de su antebrazo. Anna dejó la nota sobre su pecho hasta que la enfermera terminara, prefiriendo leerlo en privado. Gimió cuando el puño se apretó más y más alrededor de su pequeño brazo. Cuando ella pensó que no podría estar posiblemente más apretado oyó el silbido del aire que era liberado.

"Bien. Su presión es buena y su temperatura es normal. A este ritmo usted estará fuera de aquí en un santiamén". La enfermera quitó el apretado puño de velcro e hizo una anotación en la tabla. "Su cena estará aquí pronto y regresaré más tarde para revisarla".

"Gracias". Anna sonrió, le habían dado alimento sólido el día anterior y su apetito había vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

Una vez que la enfermera salió Anna tomó la nota y la desdobló. Allí en el papel membretado Winter estaba una nota de Elsa.

 _Anna, Tuve que volver a la oficina para ocuparme de algunas cosas. Estaré de regreso con tiempo para Jeopardy. Intenta descansar y no tengas miedo pedir más medicamento si los necesitas. Deja espacio después de la cena. Espero que te guste la comida china._

 _Elsa_

Los dedos de la joven mujer se deslizaron sobre la textura del papel. Mientras que su propia caligrafía era pequeña y ordenada, la de Elsa estaba llena de florituras y estilo. Sonrió en el comentario sobre dejar espacio después de la cena. Cuando llegara la comida, Anna sabía que podría siempre comer todo delante de ella y después algo más.

Presionó el control remoto de la televisión, una vez más silenciosamente agradecida de su benefactora, y observó que estaban pasando las noticias locales. Eso significaba menos de una hora antes de que Elsa volviera. Anna tomó el peine de plástico de la mesa y lo pasó a través de su rojizo cabello, intentando mirarse un poco más presentable a su nueva amiga.

"Mi amiga", dijo en voz alta, sonriendo en el pensamiento. Pensó sobre la manera en que había llorado tan duro antes y lo bien que se sintió ser sostenida por Elsa. En sus brazos, se sentía segura, cuidada, confortada. De manera extraña, Anna se encontró deseando esa sensación otra vez, ser sostenida en esos fuertes brazos, para oler la ligera fragancia de perfume en el blanquecino cuello de la alta mujer, para sentir la compasión y la ternura dentro de su tacto y voz.

Anna todavía no entendía por qué Elsa la había elegido para ser su amiga pero estaba agradecida que lo hiciera.

La rueda de la fortuna estaba sobre la mitad cuando a Anna le fue regalada la vista de Elsa entrando en el cuarto, un bolso pequeño por completo de comida que olía deliciosamente en una mano, el siempre presente maletín en la otra.

"Hola allí".

"Hola", la joven mujer contestó, alegremente olfateando en el aire cuando Elsa dejó el bolso en la bandeja de la cama y, después de dejar su cazadora de piel en el respaldo de la silla y el maletín en el piso, tomó su acostumbrado asiento junto a la cama. "Olores maravillosos".

"¿Guardaste espacio? Traje camarón chow mein y costillas asadas a la parilla sin hueso", El decía mientras sacaba las cajas blancas de la bolsa junto con dos juegos de utensilios de plástico.

"Cuando llega la comida, siempre tengo espacio", Anna contestó, tomando el tenedor de plástico que le era ofrecido. Sus piernas palpitaban pero el dolor de alguna manera parecía estar disminuyendo por la presencia de su nueva amiga.

"No me dieron ningún tazón o plato así que justo tendremos que compartir", Elsa dijo cuando abrió las cajas para revelar el vapor de la comida caliente. "No sabía lo que te gustaba pero imaginé que no podría equivocarme con las costillas".

"Nunca he probado camarón chow mein pero sí, las costillas no durarán mucho". Su tenedor estaba dirigiéndose ya para la caja.

"Oh, tendrás que probarlo. Es realmente bueno". Retiró un tenedor de chow mein y lo puso dentro de su boca, atrayendo el aire adentro al mismo tiempo para probar y contrarrestar la ardiente temperatura caliente de la comida. Anna estaba rápidamente encargándose de las costillas de cerdo, empujaba varios pequeños trozos de carne en su boca y tarareaba con deleite.

"Oh, esto está taaann rico", murmuró alrededor del bocado de cerdo. "Gracias".

"De nada. Incluso hemos conseguido las galletas de la fortuna para el postre". Puesto que a Anna no se le ocurrió nada para hablar con el alimento en su boca, Elsa se relajó e hizo lo mismo. "No he tenido tiempo para parar en alguna parte para cenar así que pensé elegir algo y traerlo aquí".

"Oh, me alegra que lo hicieras. Esto es delicioso", Anna dijo. "Gracias". Jalo de la caja de chow mein cerca de su boca y extrajo un tenedor de vegetales y camarón. "Oh, esto está bueno".

"Te lo dije", Elsa sonrió, contenta que su elección fuera tan bien recibido "¿Así que dime descansaste bien? Siento haberme ido pero tenía algunos asuntos de que ocuparme en la oficina".

"¿Está todo bien? Estarme ayudando no está causando ningún problemas, ¿es así?" Anna preguntó con preocupación, no deseando hacer algo que agregara estrés a su nueva amiga.

"No Anna, mis problemas son con una de las divisiones". Dejó su tenedor y dio un educado eructo. "Oh, está bueno. Había olvidado lo sabrosa que es la comida china". La música del tema musical para Jeopardy comenzó en la televisión seguida por el anfitrión que presentaba a los concursantes. "Tu no me contestaste. ¿Tuviste un buen descanso?"

"Sí, dormí muy bien, gracias". Giró para capturar los profundos azules ojos de la mujer mayor. "Gracias por permanecer hasta que me quedé dormida".

La enfermera regresó interrumpiendo su picnic. Dio una mirada en las dos vacías cajas y las miradas culpables en las caras de las mujeres y frunció el ceño.

"Usted realmente no debe traer comida al hospital", regañó. "Srta. Summer, usted no está en alguna dieta especial, ¿no es así?"

"No. Lo siento. Le pedí que ella trajera esto", Anna dijo, intentando tomar la culpa.

"En el futuro usted realmente debe apegarse a la comida que servimos. Nuestros nutriólogos trabajan duramente para diseñar un menú..."

"Ese es Abraham Lincoln", Anna dejó escapar, su atención en el programa y no en la conferencia que ella estaba recibiendo.

"Now, fue Johnson".

"No. Él no tomó la oficina en febrero, él la tomó en abril". El anfitrión confirmó que la respuesta de Anna era correcta con las fechas en que ocurrió la sucesión presidencial. La enfermera miró a las dos mujeres concentradas en la televisión y cejó en su intento de explicar por qué la comida china no era tan buena para un paciente como la comida del hospital. Salió del cuarto sabiendo de lleno a donde iba a ir en su descanso a cenar.

Justo cuando el tema musical estaba finalizando el aviso vino en los altavoces que la hora de visita había acabado. "Supongo que es mi señal para irme", Elsa dijo renuente. "Te veré mañana". Se levantó y tomó su chaqueta. "Oh, casi me olvido". Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de visita y una pluma. "Déjame darte mi número en caso de que quieras llamar o si quisieras que te trajera algo".

Escribió su número de teléfono privado abajo al reverso de la tarjeta y la dejó en la bandeja de la cama después recogió las cajas vacías de la comida y la bolsa.

"De verdad, si deseas o necesitas algo, solo dame una llamada. Estoy normalmente levantada hasta las once". Alisó una arruga imaginaria en la manta antes de ponerse su cazadora. "Descansa bien, Anna. Te veré mañana".

"No quiero impedir tu trabajo".

"Confía en mí, yo mucho prefiero estar aquí que allá. Estaré por aquí después del desayuno. Recuerde lo que dije. Llámame siempre que desees, incluso si es solo para hablar". Solo para estar segura, Elsa empujó el teléfono un poco más cerca en la mesa lateral.

"Gracias. Buenas noches, Elsa".

"Hey, llamame El. Todos mis amigos lo hacen", dijo con una sonrisa.

"El. Buenas noches, conduce con cuidado". Anna no notó la mirada que destelló a través de la cara de la mujer más mayor antes de ser cubierto con una fingida sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Anna".

x.x.x.x

El estaba enroscada en la cama con Tabitha puesta a su lado, cuando el teléfono sonó. Un rápido vistazo al reloj le dijo que eran casi las once.

"¿Hola?"

"Um... hola, soy Anna. Espero que no esté llamando demasiado tarde."

"No, no no estás llamando demasiado tarde en absoluto". Se incorporó, mucho para el descontento de Tabitha. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yeah, yo um... supongo que yo solo quería... saber cómo está Tabitha", vino la pobre excusa. El sonrió, apoyando una almohada detrás de su espalda y reclinándose contra la cabecera de roble.

"La máquina ronroneadora está bien. ¿Deseas saludarla? Ella parece pensar que dondequiera que yo esté es un buen lugar para ella estar". Sin esperar una respuesta puso el teléfono cerca del gato. "Dile hola a mami, Tabitha". Lo sostuvo allí por algunos segundos antes de poner el receptor de nuevo en su oído. "¿Oíste su ronroneo?"

"Yeah". El podía sentir la sonrisa a través del teléfono y en vuelta sonrió ella misma. "¿Hay algo que quisieras que te llevara mañana? Estaré probablemente allí alrededor de las diez."

"Um... si no fuera demasiado problema, ¿crees que podrías comprobar el correo por mí?"

"Maldición, completamente me olvidé sobre eso. Tendré que parar en la oficina de correos y pondré una dirección a la que reexpidan la correspondencia para ti antes que ese idiota de Lirón comience asabotear tu correo".

"Oh... Yo no sé a dónde podrías reexpedirlo".

"Me ocuparé de eso, no te preocupes. Pero yeah, daré una vuelta por ahí mañana y veré si tienes algo".

"Realmente apreciaría eso." Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Anna continuara.

"¿El?"

"¿Yeah?"

"Um... duerme bien, ¿Ok?" Eso provocó que la ejecutiva sonriera otra vez.

"Tu también, Anna. Te veré en la mañana".

"Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches". Esperó algunos segundos antes de presionar el botón de apagado en el teléfono y ponerlo de nuevo en el cargador sobre su mesita de noche. Tabitha avanzó lentamente sobre su pecho y comenzó a intentar imprimir marcar sus patas en los órganos internos de Elsa. "Oof, creo que no, srita," dijo, suavemente empujando al gato nuevamente sobre la cama y recibiendo un desanimado meow en respuesta. "Vamos, tengo muchas cosas en que ocuparme mañana. Es una enorme cama. Hay demasiado espacio sin que tengas que estar justo encima de mí". No obstante, la belleza de cabello plateado terminó quedándose dormida con el felino ronroneador enroscado contra ella.

La alarma saltó a las seis como de costumbre, anunciando que el día de Elsa empezaba.

"¿Mrrow?"

"En un minuto", contestó adormilada, quitando las mantas y metiendo los pies en las suaves azules pantuflas esperando junto a la cama.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, caminó fatigosamente a su baño. Volviendo pocos minutos más tarde, dientes cepillados y vejiga vacía, se quitó su sudadera y se puso su traje de entrenamiento gris claro antes de dirigirse hacia el sótano.

El gimnasio privado de Elsa sería la envidia de cualquier deportista en buena forma. Con la excepción de que el cuarto contenía el calentador de agua y la calefacción, el resto del sótano estaba dedicado a un sin número de banquillos, de máquinas, y colchonetas. Creciendo en la casa que ahora era suya solamente, El había a menudo soñado con la renovación del húmedo sótano en un lugar en donde pudiera solo estar ella misma, el bombeo del hierro y el acaloramiento la hiciera sudar saludablemente.

Su objetivo fue consumado con el gimnasio privado. El cuarto estaba decorado con brillantes elevadas luces fluorescentes y realzadas por las paredes de espejos. Agarró una fresca toalla del estante, encendió el estéreo, y se dirigió a la escaladora para calentar.

Duran Duran retumbó a través de las bocinas colocados a lo largo del grancuarto mientras El empujaba sus pantorrillas y muslos a los límites en la escaladora. En su propio refugio privado, nadie podía oírla cantar en la música, ver el sudor formarse en su frente, cuello y pecho, o notar la forma en que se empujaba. Se enorgullecía de la forma y fuerza de su propio cuerpo pero ambos requerían constante mantenimiento. Veinte minutos escaló, esto nunca va a ninguna parte y avanzó a la parte siguiente del equipo, tomándose tiempo para atar su cabello para mantenerlo fuera de su cara y la nuca. Comprobó la cantidad de pesos en la barra antes de acomodarse abajo en el banco, quitó la barra de su apoyo, y la trajo abajo a su pecho.

Meneó sus dedos para asegurarse que sus manos estaban en la apropiada posición y comenzar sus agotadoras repeticiones, subiendo la barra a la máxima altura antes de bajarla de nuevo sobre su pecho.

Entonces estaba fuera de la pierna presionando, la máquina crujía por sus abdominales, el antebrazo se apretaba, entonces la máquina se encaminó para una buena en general sesión de ejercicios. Para el momento en que el CD estaba finalizando, Elsa era un montón de merecido sudor y los músculos pedían un descanso. Lanzó la empapada toalla en el cesto cerca de la puerta y se dirigió de regreso a su dormitorio donde se desnudó la piel cubierta de sudor expandido por su cuerpo y entró en el baño. La ducha sobre su cabeza enviaba los pulsos de agua caliente contra su cuerpo, masajeando mientras limpiaba. Diez minutos con el secador de pelo y Elsa estaba fresca y lista para hacerle frente a lo que sea que el día le ofreciera.

La nieve había caído durante la noche, cubriendo la ciudad con una capa ligera de blanco. La cherokee azul brillante recorría las estrechas calles de Albany, luchando con el resto del tráfico de la mañana de viernes. Encontró un espacio para estacionarse en Morris Street y cuidadosamente se dirigió a las escaleras para recuperar el correo de Anna. Lo recogió, planeando en dejar la propaganda postal para que Lirón le hiciera frente cuando un pequeño sobre atrapó su atención. Lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora y volvió al calor de su vehículo deportivo. Solo entonces lo sacó y examinó el remite. D. Bickering, RR 3 Box 4120, Cobleskill. Cobleskill, conocido más por su universidad agrícola que por algo más, era un pequeño pueblo a una hora de Albany.

Fue pensado para ser sobre todo tierras de labranza, aunque había un claro número de residentes en el área. La abrumadora mayoría eran o bien granjeros o gente que estaba dispuesta a viajar cuarenta minutos o más para llegar a sus trabajos todos los días, tan lejos de una verdadera ciudad estaba el pueblo. El empujó la carta nuevamente dentro de su bolsillo y puso el jeep en marcha, determinada a llegar al hospital y entregar la carta a Anna antes de que el impulso de ir a casa y con el vapor abrir el sobre consiguieran lo mejor de ella.

Desesperadamente quería saber cómo entraba el misterioso Gothel Bickering en la vida de Anna y por qué la joven mujer sin dinero estaba expidiendo cheques a esta persona.

Elsa llegó justo cuando la enfermera terminaba de comprobar los signos vitales de Anna. Como esperaba, la cara de la joven mujer mostraba el dolor que las drogas no podían completamente borrar.

"Hey tú", dijo suavemente, atrayendo la atención de Anna de la enfermera a ella.

"Hola", la rojiza mujer sonrió. "Parece que la nieve te atrapó".

"Solo un poco", El contestó, quitando los derretidos copos de su platinado cabello y los hombros de su suave chaqueta café. "¿Debo regresar un poco más tarde?"

"Casi termino", la enfermera dijo sin levantar la mirada de su tarea. Se incorporó e hizo varias anotaciones en la tabla de Anna. "Ya está. Todo terminó por ahora". Se quitó los guantes de látex dejándolos en el rojo recipiente para residuos. "La doctora Barnes vendrá a visitarla dentro de poco", dijo antes de dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

La curiosidad ganó saliendo al instante que estuvieron solas. El sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Anna.

"Aquí está tu correo".

La sonrisa que había estado en la cara de la joven mujer desapareció en la vista de la escritura en el sobre. La abrió y leyó las palabras escritas que resaltaban en el papel mientras que El dejó su maletín en el piso y colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla antes de tomar su acostumbrado asiento junto a la cama. Anna estaba silenciosa cuando acabó de leer la carta y la puso nuevamente dentro del sobre.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor y traerme mi chequera mañana?"

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar?"

"No, es solo algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme". No pudo evitar encontrar los penetrantes azules ojos que la miraban. "Odio hacer esto, pero ¿podrías traer un sobre y una estampilla también?"

"Por supuesto, Anna", El contestó, todavía muriéndose de la curiosidad sobre el contenido de la carta. "Mira... si tienes una deuda que necesites ayuda para pagar..." Lamentó las palabras inmediatamente, pensando que ofendieran a su nueva amiga.

"No, no es eso. Es de alguien con la que viví". La cabeza de Anna nunca se levantó y su actitud totalmente cambió, retirándose dentro de sí misma.

"¿Un novio?"

"Una madre adoptiva. Viví con ella cerca de dos años. Se ocupó de mi cuando nadie más pudo". Los hombros de la rubia mujer se hundieron y dejó salir un suspiro de derrota. "Ha tenido un tiempo difícil desde que el Estado le quitó a todos los niños que cuidaba. Tu no querrás oír hablar sobre esto", dijo, dándole a su nueva amiga una salida si la quería.

"Claro que quiero hacerlo", El dijo, extendiendo su mano para envolver la pequeña mano dentro de la suya. "Esa carta pareció realmente preocuparte. ¿Te importaría compartir?" Esperó que Anna diera detalles sobre Gothel pero fue sorprendida encontrar la carta empujada en su mano.

"Pienso que esto explicará todo." El miró a Anna antes de abrir el sobre y de leer la carta.

 _Anna,_

 _No he sabido nada de ti desde hace tiempo. Las cosas son de verdad duras aquí. Puedo apenas mantener un tejado sobre mi cabeza mucho menos algo más. Los idiotas de los servicios sociales no entendieron nada de lo que les dije. Sé que estás ocupada con tu vida y no tienes tiempo para una vieja señora como yo pero tienes que recordar que me ocupé de ti cuando nadie más pudo. Abrí mi hogar para ti, te di de comer y me aseguré de que fueras a la escuela._

 _Has sido buena sobre intentar ayudarme pero realmente necesito más de lo que has estado enviando. Tú sabes que cuesta mucho alimentar a un niño más. Sin mí habrías pasado hambre. Estuve allí cuando necesitaste que alguien se ocupara de ti. Estaré esperando cualquier mis... miseria... cualquier pequeña cantidad que puedas enviarme. Tú tía Gothel._

Elsa dobló la nota y la metió en el sobre, intentando mantener su mal humor en control, que estaba rápidamente haciéndose difícil para hacerlo. Dejando el sobre abajo en la bandeja de la cama, agarró los carriles laterales de la cama tan firmemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Dio varias respiraciones intentando tranquilizarse antes de sentir los ojos turquesas mirándola expectantemente.

"Tú no le debes a ella, Anna", dijo a través de los apretados dientes, incapaz de levantar su cabeza para encontrar la mirada.

"Debo hacerlo", la joven mujer dijo tristemente. "Cuando estaba viviendo con ella, había cuatro de nosotros. Ella siempre dejó claro que el Estado no le daba bastante para ocuparse de nosotros".

"Mierdadetoro". Elsa echó pestes levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la ventana, mirando fuera en la ligera nieve cayendo. "No tengo ningún derecho de decirte qué hacer con tu dinero, Anna, pero ella solo te está usando, jugando con tu compasión. Tanto tiempo como te mantengas dándole dinero, dinero que no puedes permitirte reponer, ella solo volverá por más". Volteó la mirada en la joven mujer. "¿Ella te agradeció una vez el dinero que le has enviado hasta ahora? No, ella solo dice que tienes que enviarle más. Está culpándote de darte su dinero. Cualquier deuda que piensas que le debes, esa se pagó hace mucho tiempo. Está ahora solo chupándote hasta secarte". No queriendo perturbar a Anna más de lo que estaba, El regresó a su asiento y bajó su voz, "Ni una vez te preguntó cómo estabas viviendo, ni siquiera una palabra amable. Esa carta era nada más que 'envíame dinero'. No mereces que se aproveche de tu bondad así, Anna. Eres una persona demasiado buena para ser tratada así".

"Ella es la cosa más cercana que tengo a una familia", la mujer joven protestó, no obstante débilmente.

Nunca había compartido este problema con alguien más antes y estaba sorprendida de ver la reacción de su amiga. Anna había oído por tanto tiempo sobre cómo le debía a Gothel por haberse ocupado de ella que creía que era una deuda que nunca podría pagar, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos personales sobre esto. Tener a alguien para expresarle los sentimientos que habían estado enterrados profundamente dentro de ella era algo que no esperó.

"No necesitas una familia así. Mereces lo mejor", El dijo. Dio un resignado suspiro. "Te dije que te traería tu chequera y lo haré. También te traeré la estampilla y el sobre pero realmente quisiera que pensaras acerca de esto antes de que le envíes más dinero". Estiró su mano y tomó la mano de Anna entre las suyas. "Prométeme que lo pensarás primero, ¿Ok?"

"Ok", la mujer joven contestó, sacando una sonrisa de El. "Vamos hablar de algo más en lugar de eso, ¿Ok?"

"Seguro, dime que".

"¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu familia? Me encantaría oír acerca de ellos".

"No es tan interesante como es posible que pienses". El iba a intentar y sacarle la vuelta a esto pero la expectante mirada en la cara de Anna cambió su opinión. "De acuerdo, pero te advierto, que es bastante aburrida". Se movió en su asiento, deseando estar usando jeans en vez de sus pantalones de vestir. "Soy la mayor de tres. Somos Giselle, Hans y yo. Giselle es completamente lo opuesto de mí. Ella dirige los seguros Winter. Está casada con Jack; él es abogado". Sonrió como si compartiera algún gran secreto. "Giselle usa más maquillaje que Tammy Faye Baker y piensa que es una maravilla. Pero puede sumar números en su cabeza más rápido que una calculadora y trae a la división de seguros arriba del promedio de ganancias para ser una de nuestros principales creadores de ingresos. Tengo que advertirte sin embargo, no permitas que te atrape sola en una fiesta. Mi hermana es la más grande para recaudar chismes e información en el estado. Una vez que logra atraparte no te deja ir hasta que sepa todo hasta tu tipo de sangre".

"¿Qué sobre tu hermano?" Anna preguntó, mirando como la sonrisa abandonó la cara de El.

"Hans es un alma perdida. Él tiene veinticinco años pero todavía actúa como un adolescente. Le tomó seis años y tres universidades para obtener su licenciatura porque no puede aplicarse él mismo. La familia insistió que lo pusiera a cargo de algo así que le di la División de Bienes Inmuebles". Suspiró. "Imaginé que eso estaba bien que no podría hacer algo para estropear esto. Ahora estamos pasando por el peor crecimiento desde la recesión y actúa como si no importara. Por eso tuve que regresar a la oficina ayer. Odio la irresponsabilidad". Su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de la doctora Flor Barnes.

"¿Cómo está hoy, Srta. Summer?" Preguntó.

"Igual que ayer, supongo", Anna contestó. "Oh, doctora Barnes, ella es mi amiga Elsa. Elsa, ella es la doctora Fkor Barnes". No vio la sonrisa formarse en la cara de Elsa por el título otorgado.

"Hola", la médica dijo. Miró la tabla de Anna por un momento e hizo una anotación. "Bien, Srta. Summer, parece que todo está cicatrizando correctamente bien". Dejó la tabla abajo y se trasladó a la cabecera de la cama para comprobar las puntadas en la mejilla de Anna. "Los huesos están fijándose apropiadamente y no veo razón para que usted no pueda ir a casa".

"¿Casa? Pero..." Miró temerosamente a El por ayuda.

"¿Cómo puede usted enviarla a su casa? Ella no puede incluso caminar todavía", la mujer de cabello plateado dijo, cayendo en el rol de protectora fácilmente. Parecía una cosa natural para hacer cuando venía para Anna.

"Mire Srta..."

"Winter, Elsa Winter."

"Srta. Winter", la doctora corrigió, sin impresionarse con el nombre de la alta mujer. "No hay nada más que podemos hacer por ella ahora mismo. Su cuerpo está reaccionando bien al tratamiento. No hay nada más que hacer, excepto esperar a que los huesos cicatricen".

"Pero no puede caminar todavía", El protestó.

"Ella no podrá caminar hasta dentro de un año", la doctora contestó. "No hay muestras de infección, los escasos agentes han evitado la formación de cualquier coágulo y la hinchazón ha ido bajando a un aceptable nivel. A este punto no hay nada más que el hospital pueda hacer, excepto proporcionarle a ella una cama. Le haré una prescripción para el dolor y debe volver el próximo viernes para retirar las puntadas de su cara. Al mismo tiempo miraré sus piernas y tobillo entonces veremos adónde vamos de allí".

La respiración de Anna estaba aumentando y parecía lista para llorar, El se inclinó rápidamente sobre la cama, bloqueando de la vista de la joven mujer de la portadora de las malas noticias.

"Anna", susurró. "Déjame ocuparme de esto. Prometo que todo estará bien".

"Yo no puedo... Yo no..."

"Shh. Deja que me ocupe de esto.Confía en mi". Habló suavemente,como si calmara a un pequeño niño. "¿Confías en mi?" Recibió un tembloroso cabeceo. "Prometo que todo estará bien".

"Pero..."

"Confía en mi, Anna". Mantuvo su mirada, dejando que el intenso azul buscara y calmara al Turquesa, intentando silenciosamente transmitirle que todo estaría bien.

Finalmente la joven mujer dejó salir una pesada respiración y asintió, poniendo su vida en las manos de la mujer que parecía tan dispuesta a ayudarla. Tan asustada como la perspectiva parecía, había un confort en saber que El estaba allí para ella.

"¿Qué necesito saber sobre el cuidado para ella?" Elsa preguntó, girando su atención a la doctora.

"Le mandaré a la enfermera para que le indique cómo bañarla adecuadamente para prevenir infecciones. Sugiero que consiga para su casa a un asistente de la salud o una enfermera privada si puede permitírselo". Ese comentario ganó un levantamiento de cejas de la mujer que había donado seis cifras al hospital el año pasado. "La cosa más importante es asegurarse que las heridas se mantengan limpias". Hizo otra anotación en la tabla. "Le mandaré una hoja de instrucciones preparadas explicándole exactamente qué necesita ser hecho cada día".

"Bien", El dijo, su mente pensaba ya qué habitación sería acomodada en un espacio para la recuperación. Era un inesperado giro en los acontecimientos, pero uno que podría manejar. Confusa observó que no era culpabilidad la que la hacía abrir su santuario a Anna, era algo más fuerte, preocupación y afecto. En alguna parte en el curso de intentar compensar su error, a Elsa Winter había comenzado a importarle.

"Lo que sea para hacer que ella esté mejor."

"Haré que la enfermera le dé todo los detalles. Firmaré los papeles de la alta antes de que comience el resto de mis rondas". Giró la mirada en su paciente. "Lo siento, Srta. Summer, he oído que se encariñó bastante con nuestra comida". Su intento de bromear no fue recibido tan bien como esperaba, ganando solamente una débil sonrisa de la rubia. "Bien, si hubiera alguna manera que justificara mantenerla aquí, lo haría".

"Lo sé", Anna contestó. "Gracias".

"No se olvide de concertar una cita con nuestra clínica para pacientes externos para retirar esas puntadas el próximo viernes. Asegúrese que le programen la cita conmigo y no con un médico asistente. Quiero dar una mirada a esas piernas también".

"Lo haré".

"Me ocuparé de eso", El dijo firmemente, no dejando duda en la mente de la joven doctora que su paciente estaría bien cuidada.

x.x.x.x

Fue una ocupada tarde para Elsa. Su teléfono celular estaba constantemente encendido, agotando la batería bastante que la ejecutiva tuvo que recurrir a usar el teléfono de la habitación de Anna para terminar sus preparativos. Llamó a una compañía de suministros quirúrgicos para comprar una cama de hospital, una silla de ruedas, y varias otras cosas que la enfermera insistió que eran necesarias para la adecuada recuperación de Anna. Pero no importó cómo duramente intento, Elsa no podía conseguir que entregaran la cama ese día. En la frustración les dijo que solo entregaran los otros artículos y llamó a varias mueblerías hasta que encontró una que vendía camas ajustables. Incluso eso tomó un poco de trabajo para convencerlos que enviaran un camión con ésta ese día. Entonces tuvo que llamar a Flora para dejarle saber lo que ocurría.

Explicó al ama de llaves de su confianza que habitación iban a ocupar y qué artículos necesitaban ser movidos para hacer espacio para el mobiliario nuevo. La llamada siguiente había sido a un servicio privado de ambulancias para arreglar el traslado del hospital a su casa para Anna. Las restantes llamadas habían sido a varias agencias en un intento de conseguir una enfermera privada para contratarla a largo plazo, en una base de tiempo completo, después a Flora otra vez para ponerla al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

"¿El?" Anna llamó suavemente, atrayendo la atención de la alta mujer.

"Tengo que irme, Flora. Llámame al teléfono del jeep si hay algún problema". Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Supongo que todo está listo. Ahora solo esperaremos que la ambulancia llegue".

"No sé como agradecerte", Anna susurró, su voz quebrada por la emoción.

"Shh... no necesitas estarte preocupando de cosas así".

"Pero nadie nunca... yo, quiero decir esto es tanto..." Sus ojos emergieron con el sincero sentimiento.

"Hey, no es problema, ¿recuerdas? Prometí que cuidaría de ti". El extendió su mano y cogió una lágrima antes de que pudiera rodar por la mejilla de Anna. "Hey, nada de eso. Tabitha te extraña y esta es la manera perfecta de asegurarme que ella tenga a alguien más para conseguir su atención de modo que yo pueda conseguir hacer un poco de trabajo". Recibió la más desnuda de las sonrisas. "Además, he estado sola durante mucho tiempo. Será agradable tener compañía".

.x.

.x.

.x.

Loreley: jajajaja que te puedo decir, la historia es genial. Saludos.!!

V: me alegro, claro vienen pronto.

elsa-ookami: me hace feliz leer eso, genial siempre vienen pronto.

miguel.puentedejesus: si claro, si va a ser mi último que sea con estilo ñ.ñ me hace feliz que te guste. Muchas gracias como siempre por estar pendiente.

Lachicadelbosque: de nada. Bueno al menos lo cumpli, me emociona saber que te gusta, además la escogí especialmente porque te gusta Elsa. Es cierto y larga por si te has fijado uff me ha tomado tiempo ya sabes componerla y todo eso. jajajaja es buena madre aunque ella no lo sepa. jajajaja oye no digas eso, esta es lo bastante larga con pocos capítulos. en todo caso me añegra que te gustará.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	3. chapter 3

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Tanto como Elsa quería viajar en la ambulancia con Anna para proporcionarle comodidad, estaba el jeep para considerar y la idea de dejarlo en Albany de noche era un desagradable pensamiento. No había pasado cerca del Porsche desde el accidente, aunque observó que Audrey había estado durante el día anterior para comenzar las reparaciones. Eso la dejó sin ninguno de los vehículos que estuviera bien en la nieve o su preciado Mustang 1967 para sacarlo y el Mustang nunca vería el salado invierno de las calles de Albany si podía evitarlo. Con reticencia eligió dejar viajar a Anna sola en la ambulancia mientras los seguía detrás en el jeep.

El conducir de Albany a Loudonville donde la casa de Elsa se encontraba, normalmente tomaba menos de quince minutos. La mujer de cabello plateado dio al conductor de la ambulancia una advertencia que él no estaba en una llamada de vida o muerte, y tenía que hacer lo posible para evitar golpear algún bache en su salida de Albany, incluso si significaba tomar tiempo doble para llegar allí. Loudonville era un área llena de antiguas y viejas casas, que databan de los siglos XVI y XVII.

A menudo era considerado un suburbio rico de Albany incluso aunque era una entidad completamente separada. La única relación que Loudonville tenía con la capital era que estaban dentro del mismo condado. La gente que vivía en el prestigioso pueblo dejaba en claro que no eran residentes de Albany de ninguna manera, forma o modo.

El viaje a su casa fue el más angustioso paseo de la vida de Elsa. Las calle eran las típicas de principios de diciembre los trozos de aguanieve y el hielo hicieron el viaje bastante movido pero con el agregado factor de los baches, la ambulancia se encontró rebotando mucho más de lo usual. Sabiendo que cada bache significaba dolor para Anna, Elsa gruñó cuando la ambulancia golpeó un bache particularmente grande justo cuando estaban saliendo de Albany y cruzando para entrar a Loudonville.

La verde y blanca ambulancia rebotó y se sacudió sobre la irregular calle, convirtiendo a El en un manojo de nervios antes de que finalmente llegaran a las lisas calles de su ciudad natal y giraran sobre la entrada Winter.

Flora abrió la puerta y salió justo cuando la ambulancia subió por el camino de entrada, seguido de cerca por el jeep azul brillante. Elsa normalmente utilizaba su control remoto para abrir las apropiadas puertas del garaje y guardar su vehículo pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Se colocó en el área del gran estacionamiento enfrente de los garajes y esperó que las puertas traseras de la ambulancia se abrieran. Hizo lo posible para permanecer apartada cuando sacaron a Anna, observando que más de unas pocas lágrimas que le parecía ser nada peor para tener.

"Y pensé que comenté que el hospital era frío", la joven mujer comentó, la manta y la sábana no hicieron nada para parar el penetrante viento que se había levantado.

"No te preocupes, estarás en el interior y te calentarás bastante pronto", El contestó, notando por la esquina de su ojo que Flora tenía las puertas dobles abiertas dándoles el espacio máximo para atravesar con la camilla y su preciada carga.

Lo plano en su espalda, fue lo primero que Anna notó cuando entraron a la gran estructura que tenía altos techos, oscuras vigas contra un color crema de fondo. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos se ensancharon en las vistas. La sala era enorme, fácilmente más grande de lo que había sido su apartamento completo.

Cuando sintió el cambio en la altura se dio cuenta que una parte de la sala estaba hundida, algo que había visto en revistas en la biblioteca pero nunca había visto realmente en el hogar de alguien. La alfombra de pared a pared era el mismo color crema que el techo, espesa y lujosa sin una sola muestra de decolorado o desgaste.

Grandes armarios de madera oscura alineaban una pared; Anna supuso que serían cerezo o caoba. Un conjunto de escaleras ocupaba otra pared. Le recordaron las escaleras del programa de televisión The Brady Bunch, excepto que en vez de tener un reducido rellano, estas escaleras curvaban alrededor en el fondo. El barandal era también del mismo intenso color que los armarios y las vigas del techo. Escuchó a Elsa maldiciendo en alguna parte en el fondo pero no podía localizarla, no importaba como volteara su cabeza. Entonces la vio salir de una habitación en el extremo y correr arriba de las escaleras. Flora caminó en su línea de visión y Anna consiguió el primer vistazo real del ama de llaves.

"Hola".

"Bien hola allí, ¡pobrecita!", el ama de llaves contestó. "El tuvo que ir arriba para traer algunas sábanas. Estará de regreso pronto".

"Mi nombre es Anna". Extendió su mano.

"Soy Flora, niña", contestó, tomando la mano ofrecida y la saludó. "Una vez que estés instalada haré algo rico de comer. Estoy segura que estás harta de esa espantosa comida del hospital".

"Es usted muy amable pero no quisiera que tuviera ningún problema".

"Oh, no es ningún problema en absoluto. Oh, aquí viene El. Mejor voy a poner esas sábanas en la cama para que puedas estar cómoda". Flora tomó las sábanas de lino de las manos de Elsa y desapareció dentro de la alejada habitación mientras la alta mujer fue al lado de Anna.

"Siento sobre eso", dijo.

"El, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Claro, ¿qué quieres?"

"¿Puedes cubrir mis pies? Están congelándose". Un segundo después sintió grandes manos cálidas cerrarse alrededor de sus helados dedos de los pies, la única parte de sus extremidades inferiores no encajonadas en un molde de yeso.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Elsa dio una mirada furiosa a los asistentes de la ambulancia mientras ajustaba la sábana y la manta para cubrir los expuestos pies. Flora salió de la habitación algunos minutos más tarde, anunciando que todo estaba dispuesto. "Te pondremos en la cama y entonces iré arriba y te conseguiré un par de agradables calcetines calientes", El dijo antes de apartarse del camino cuando los asistentes tomaron el agarre de cada extremo de la camilla.

Solo tomó una rápida mirada alrededor para que Anna se diera cuenta que el cuarto en la que la estaban poniendo era la oficina de Elsa. Dos altos archiveros estaban presionados contra la pared, al parecer para hacer espacio para la cama queen size ubicándola en medio del cuarto.

Un escritorio para la computadora con el monitor más grande que había visto nunca estaba contra una pared cercana y una inmensa televisión ocupaba la pared restante donde podría verla cómodamente.

"Ok, Mike, ¿listo?" Uno de los asistentes preguntó, alzando la sábana debajo de Anna en sus manos. "A las tres", Mike contestó. "Uno... dos...tres". Fácilmente la levantaron pero en el proceso de ponerla de nuevo abajo, una esquina se resbaló de sus manos, provocando que el pesado molde de la pierna derecha cayera abajo sobre la cama. La sacudida envió ráfagas de dolor a través de Anna y el posterior grito trajo a Elsa a su lado. "Srta. Lo siento", Mike dijo. "Necesitamos ahora rodarla sobre su costado para que podemos conseguir sacar la sábana de debajo de ella".

"No", El dijo. "Yo la sacaré".

Había claramente cólera en su tono así como la preocupación que Anna no estuviera lastimada aún más.

Con cuidado infinito descorrió la sábana sacándola debajo de la joven mujer hasta que finalmente salió libremente. La lanzó al compañero de Mike.

"¿Hay algo que necesito firmar?"

"No Madame. Usted recibirá la factura de nosotros en algunos días".

"Bien. ¿Hay algo más?" Sin esperar una respuesta cabeceó a Flora, que estaba parada en la puerta, "Flora los acompañará a la puerta".

"Fue un accidente", Anna dijo una vez que se fueron los asistentes. Elsa repasaba atareada las instrucciones de cómo operar la cama nueva.

"Fue un estúpido accidente. Él debió haber tenido más cuidado. ¿Que, si no hubieras estado sobre la cama?" Bajó el brazo y envolvió su mano en los fríos dedos de los pies de Anna. "Déjame conseguir algunos calcetines para ti. Regresaré pronto. ¿Deseas algo de la cocina?"

"No, gracias. Puedo esperar hasta la cena".

"Huh. Uh. Bien, reconozco que necesito una taza de café. ¿Quieres algo caliente o frío para beber?"

"Um..." La mirada en los intensos azules ojos decía que era mejor elegir uno u otro. "Caliente, por favor".

"Aquí está el control para la cama". Dio el blanco aparato de plástico a Anna junto con el folleto de instrucciones. "Esto viene con calor y masaje. Solo presiona estos botones si quieres encenderlo. Éstos controlan los pies y la cabecera de la cama". Observó como la joven mujer experimentaba, levantando la cabeza hasta que estuvo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. "Te dejaré que consigas utilizar esto y estaré de vuelta con esos calcetines". El volvió pocos minutos despuésmcon un par de gruesos calcetines blancos y un ronroneador montón de pelusa anaranjada y blanca.

"Mira a quién encontré escondida en el cuarto de servicio", dijo, dejando a Tabitha en la cama y sonriendo cuando vio los brazos de Anna envolverse alrededor de su precioso gatito.

"Hola dulzura... te extrañé", la joven mujer arrullaba a su satisfecho gato. "Has ganado peso".

"¿Mrrow?"

"¿Me extrañaste?" Abrazó a Tabitha otra vez, sin pensar en las lágrimas que se derramaban saliendo de sus ojos. "Gracias", susurró a El. "Gracias por ocuparte de ella por mí. No puedo decirte cuánto..." Su voz se interrumpió y se dio por vencida para intentar hablar.

"Lo sé", la mujer de cabello plateado dijo suavemente. "Y de nada". Hace una semana no habría creído que podría significar tanto tener a alguien que se ocupara de su mascota pero ahora El entendía justo lo importante que el felino era para Anna. "Hey, vamos a poner estos calcetines en ti". Se trasladó al extremo de la cama, todavía mirando la llorosa reunión entre Anna y Tabitha. "Éstos fueron los más calientes que pude encontrar", dijo mientras apartaba la manta. Reunió el tejido de algodón en sus dedos y lo deslizó cuidadosamente sobre los dedos del pequeño pie de Anna, después sobre el pie y el tobillo cubiertos por el molde. Con el talón en el lugar, parte de la punta de los calcetines caía, claramente mostrando la diferencia en el tamaño de los pies de las dos mujeres. "Lamento esto. Te conseguiré algunos calcetines que te queden mañana".

"No tienes que hacer eso, El. Éstos están bien, si no te importa que use tus calcetines. Además, tienen que ser grandes o no cabrían sobre el molde". El calor que emanaba de la cama tomó más que solo tranquilizar a Anna, esto disminuyó el dolor en sus piernas y la relajó al punto que sus párpados se sentían muy pesados y no pudo sofocar un bostezo. "¿Te importaría si descanso un pequeño rato?"

"Por supuesto que no, Anna, cuando estés cansada, solo dímelo". El observó la computadora, gimiendo internamente en el pensamiento del trabajo que había estado acumulándose toda la semana esperando por ella. "¿Te molestaría el teclado si trabajo un poco?"

"Oh no. Adelante. No me molestará en absoluto". Anna no sabía si lo haría o no pero no estaría diciéndole a El que no podría hacer su trabajo en su propia oficina en su propia casa. Tabitha parecía bastante satisfecha tumbada en la climatizada cama y pronto se quedó dormida.

El sueño no llegó tan fácilmente para Anna, sin embargo. El traqueteo del teclado atrajo su atención a Elsa que trabajaba duro solo algunos metros más allá. Había computadoras en la biblioteca pública y sabía cómo usarlas para buscar la localización de libros pero poco más.

Incluso desde esta distancia podía ver que El estaba revisando algún tipo de hoja de cálculo. Aunque la esculpida cara tenía la mirada desviada de ella, Anna no tenía ninguna duda de que la cabeza de Winter Corporation fruncía el ceño. Un lápiz con el extremo bien mordisqueado encontró su camino dentro de la boca de Elsa una y otra vez. Cuando éste no estaba siendo roído, estaba siendo rebotado arriba y abajo en el escritorio, un evidente inquieto hábito.

Cada tan frecuentemente como una incongruente explicación podía salir de la boca de la culta mujer y la pantalla de la computadora podía cambiar de una hoja de cálculo a otra. El se levantó y se acercó a los archiveros, sacando un fajo de informes generados en computadora.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Hans?" Preguntó al aire antes de volver a su asiento y comparar la información sobre el papel a lo que le decía la pantalla. A través de los medio cerrados párpados Anna continuó mirando a su nueva amiga luchar para encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba observando. Varias veces Elsa se reclinó en su sillón de piel y dejaba salir frustrados suspiros.

Eran esas veces que Anna podía ver su cara, frente surcada con el pensamiento, labios fruncidos, quijada apretada. La joven finalmente se quedó dormida deseando poder hacer algo para disminuir los problemas de Elsa de la forma en que la compasiva mujer había disminuido los suyos.

x.x.x.x

Elsa apagó el monitor y giró en su asiento para encontrar a Anna durmiendo, Tabitha justo a su lado. El anaranjado y blanco felino estaba ajetreado limpiando sus patas e incluso no se molestó en levantar la mirada cuando la ejecutiva salió del cuarto.

"¿Cómo está la pobrecita, querida?" Flora preguntó cuándo El entró en la cocina.

"Ella está durmiendo ahora. La despertaré para cuando la cena esté lista". Alcanzó un vaso del armario antes de sacar una cerveza del refrigerador. "Realmente agradezco que te hayas quedado tarde hoy para hacer esto".

"Oh, no es ningún problema para nada, Elsa, sabes eso", la mujer mayor dijo. "¿Qué le sucedió?"

"Fue golpeada por un auto. No tiene familia y nadie más para ocuparse de ella. Va a permanecer aquí hasta que esté curada totalmente y no necesito que mi madre y hermana sepan sobre esto", Elsa advirtió, deseando evitar cualquier discusión familiar.

"¿Supongo que es la madre de Tabitha?"

"Sip". Tomó un trago de cerveza y olfateó en el horno. "Olores ricos".

"Uh huh estará rico una vez que esté hecho. Incluso no pienses acercart e allí y tomar algo". Flora recordó que en el pasado muchas veces cuando los tenedores para la cena desaparecían los encontraba en el momento en que los sacaba del horno. "No me dijiste lo que le gustaba así que hice una cacerola de asado".

"Oooh. Suena rico". Los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron. "Espero que hayas hecho suficiente". Tomó otro trago de cerveza y echó un vistazo en las hileras de gabinetes. "¿Sabes dónde está esa bandeja que utilizamos cuando mamá estuvo enferma?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé. A diferencia de ti, conozco mi camino alrededor de la cocina".

"Hey, sé donde están las cosas. Encontré la cerveza sin problemas". Elsa sonrió.

"Siempre saliéndote lo listilla, ¿no es así, Elsa Winter?"

"Únicamente contigo, Flora", la alta mujer contestó, inclinándose y dándole a su querida ama de llaves un beso en la mejilla y le rizó el cabello. "Tomaré mi cena en la oficina con Anna. Si necesitas ayuda solo dame un grito".

"Considerando que serví a tu familia entera cuando vivían todos aquí pienso que llevar dos cenas a la oficina no será un problema." Abrió la puerta del horno y pinchó la carne y las papas con un tenedor grande. "Ahora ve a ocuparte de tu huésped. La cena tardará por lo menos en otra media hora".

Una vez que estuvo sola otra vez en la cocina, la cara de Flora dejó la sonrisa. Se acercó a las puertas corredizas y miró detenidamente afuera en la noche. La lámpara grande de sodio iluminaba el garaje y el maltratado Porsche situado en el interior de éste. "Oh Elsa..." susurró. "¿Qué has hecho?"

x.x.x.x

"Estaba delicioso", Anna dijo por milésima vez, poniendo su tenedor abajo en el plato vacío. "Nunca me interesé mucho por las zanahorias pero éstas estaban deliciosas".

"Creo que Flora pone un poco de azúcar en ellas mientras se están cocinando", Elsa contestó, quitando la bandeja del regazo de la rubia y dejándola sobre el escritorio.

"¿Estás lista para el postre?"

"¿Postre?" ojos turquesa se iluminaron.

"Postre. Sé que ella tiene pastel de chocolate y nueces recién hecho allí y si busco realmente puede que encuentre un poco de helado para acompañarlo". La mirada de completo placer en la cara de Anna trajo una sonrisa a la suya. "Mantén eso y Flora te hará tan grande como una casa. Nada le complace más que ver a la gente disfrutar de lo que cocina". Echó un vistazo en la joven mujer aún en su bata azul y blanca del hospital. "Por supuesto parece que te puede ser útil un poco de carne en tus huesos. De modo que no sería una mala cosa. Mientras estoy en eso, te traeré algo un poco más cómodo para usar que esa cosa".

"Oh, bien supongo que es un poco espantoso", Anna contestó, levantando la tela sobre su hombro.

"No pienso que tenga algún pantalón que sean bastante grande para pasar esas piernas pero estoy segura que tengo una camisa de dormir en alguna parte. Ya regreso". Recogió los platos vacíos y salió del cuarto.

"¿Carne en mis huesos?" Anna preguntó a Tabitha una vez que Elsa salió. "Me parece que he ganado diez libras de todo lo que he comido los últimos días".

"¿Mrrow?"

"Sip, parece que has estado disfrutando algo de lo que Flora cocina también", refunfuñó cuando el anaranjado y blanco gato subió sobre su muslo para posarse sobre su regazo.

"No entiendo esto". Rascaba ausentemente detrás de las orejas de Tabitha mientras expresaba sus pensamientos. "Ella me encuentra en la calle, me lleva al hospital, y debería haber sido hasta ahí. En lugar de eso se ocupa de ambos como si fuéramos la cosa más importante del mundo para ella".

"¿Mrrow?"

"Oh, cielos prohibido que deje de rascarle a usted, su majestad". Reasumió su suave rascar. "Crees que puedo entender". Levantó a Tabitha sobre su pecho y frotó su nariz en la suave piel. "Eres tan adorable, cualquier persona que te ve se enamora de ti". Escuchó el suave ronronear por un minuto, tomando comodidad en sostener su precioso gatito. "Nop, no lo entiendo en absoluto. Estoy agradecida pero no lo entiendo".

"Aquí estamos", Elsa dijo cuando entró en el cuarto. Cada mano sostenía un plato de postre con un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate y nueces y una copa de helado de vainilla perforado con una cucharita mientras que una camisa de dormir café claro colgaba sobre su hombro. Dejó los platos abajo en el escritorio y dio la camisa de dormir a Anna.

"¿Dartmouth?" La mujer más joven preguntó, sosteniendo la camisa delante de ella.

"Sip. Conseguí mi licenciatura allí y mi maestría en Stanford", El dijo mientras le daba un plato a Anna. "Está vieja y descolorida pero todavía la amo".

"¿Cuáles son tus títulos?"

"Mmm, buena niña exploradora. Veamos... Tengo una Licenciatura en Administración de Negocios con un secundario Marketing y mi Maestría es en Dirección de Negocios".

"No me sorprende que seas la presidenta de tu compañía".

"Bien, eso es por soy la mayor", Elsa sonrió. "Cuando esto viene de Winter Corp., el nepotismo se consigue por todas partes".

"Estoy segura que tomó más que eso para llegar a donde estás", Anna contestó, poniendo una cucharada del sabroso postre en su boca.

"Así es, pero si estuviera con cualquier otra compañía solo estaría en gerencia media. Mi padre murió menos de tres años después de que me gradué y entonces tomé el control de las riendas".

"Oh. ¿Estabas cercana a tu padre?"

"Supongo". Empujó el último pedazo de pastel de chocolate y nuez en su boca. "Era la mayor y por mucho tiempo la manzana de su ojos. Sabes, es curioso, no importaba lo ocupado que él estaba, encontró siempre el tiempo de asistir a cada conferencia de padres y profesores, cada juego, incluso asistió a todos los juegos de mi pequeña liga. No muchos hombres en su posición harían eso".

"Parece que él te amó mucho".

"Él lo hizo. Era el infierno criarme y estaba siempre intentando mantenerme fuera de problemas". Elsa dejó su plato abajo y se recargó en su sillón de piel. "Recuerdo más de una vez en que uno de los floreros antiguos de mi madre se conseguía roto con mi pelotera y él estaba culpandose". Sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Solo una vez conseguí herirme y él no pudo cubrirlo por mí. Resbalaba de esa barandilla allí afuera y me caí. Me fracturé el brazo. Mamá me castigó todo el verano".

"Si creciste aquí, ¿por qué tu madre no vive aún aquí?"

"Bien, después de que papá muriera, ella vivió aquí durante un tiempo. Eventualmente comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo con sus amigas de canasta. Todas ellas viven en una comunidad de retiro cerca. Pensó que si estaba pasando todo su tiempo allí por qué no solo vivía allí, así que le compramos un condominio y asumí el control de la casa de la familia. Tiene sentido, sin embargo. Está rondando los sesenta y no necesita un lugar tan grande de todos modos".

"¿Tus hermanos no querían la casa?"

"No tuvieron una opción. Soy la mayor. Es cómo funciona en nuestra familia. ¿Terminaste con eso?"

"Oh, sí, gracias". Anna entregó el ahora vacío plato.

"Además", Elsa continuó. "Giselle y Jack tienen una agradable casa a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí y Hans parece preferir apartamentos. Si no la hubiera tomado, probablemente habríamos puesto el lugar a la venta". Apiló los dos platos y giró alrededor en su silla para hacer frente a la gran pantalla de televisión. "Son casi las diez. ¿Estás cansada o deseas ver qué está pasando?"

"No, estoy bien despierta. Esa siesta de antes ayudó". Anna se movió e inhalóagudamente. "Pienso que es hora para otro Percocet, sin embargo".

"Te lo traeré. Encuentra algo para que veamos".

x.x.x.x

Tabitha estaba satisfechamente durmiendo junto a Anna, que continuaba mirando fijamente arriba en el techo. Elsa se había ido a la cama una media hora antes, dejando a la joven mujer sola con sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió a Anna darse cuenta que estaba decepcionada cuando su amiga anunció que se iba a la cama. Había verdaderamente disfrutado la noche y la atención constante de la mujer más mayor. También parecía que cuando Elsa estaba alrededor, sus piernas y el tobillo no dolían tanto ni la conducía a las lágrimas tan a menudo. Pensó de nuevo en qué había sucedido justo después que comenzaron a ver las últimas noticias. Un incorrecto movimiento envió el atroz dolor a través de ella e inmediatamente Elsa había estado allí.

Elsa, la sostuvo fuertemente, le susurraba consoladoras palabras, que tiernamente la acunó. Anna deseó que el abrazo no terminara nunca. Quería continuar sintiendo la cálida piel contra la suya, aspirar la fragancia del perfume de Elsa, sentir la subida y caída del pecho de la fuerte mujer contra su mejilla. Cuando Anna finalmente la soltó, fue con gran reticencia y un sentimiento de pérdida. Ajustó la almohada detrás de su cabeza y forzó sus ojos para cerrarse, pero no hizo nada para borrar la sensación de Elsa confortándola.

Arriba, Elsa estaba mirando fijamente su propio techo. No quería dejar a Anna, pero no le había parecido correcto mantener a la mujer aún en recuperación levantada demasiado tarde. Escuchó los sonidos de la noche, los ocasionales camiones que bajaban por la calle principal, los búhos ululando en la distancia. Nada de eso le interesó. Lo que estaba escuchando era por el suave, melódico sonido de la voz de Anna llamarla.

"Maldición, tendría que haber conseguido un sistema de intercomunicación", murmuró en la oscuridad.

¿Y si Anna necesita ayuda con el acomodo? ¿Qué si despierta y necesita más Percocet? ¿Era seguro dejar a Tabitha con ella? ¿Qué si caminaba a través de las piernas de Anna? ¿Qué si sentía dolor otra vez y necesitaba ser sostenida? Ésos y una docena más de preguntas pasaron por su mente, todas convenciéndola que arriba no era el lugar correcto para estar. Con la puerta de la oficina abierta permitiendo a Tabitha entrar y salir en caso de que necesitara la caja de arena, no había seguramente manera que pasara por alto oír a Anna. ¿Pero qué si lo hacía? ¿Qué si Anna la necesitaba y no la oía llamarla? Sí, era por eso que tenía que estar cerca de ella... solo en caso de que necesitara algo. Agarrando las almohadas y la manta, Elsa salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió abajo.

Acomodando la ropa de cama en el sofá, silenciosamente cruzó el cuarto y echó un vistazo en la mujer durmiendo. Después de convencerse de que Anna estaba bien, Elsa volvió al sofá y se acomodó, el sueño tomó el control en menos de minutos.

x.x.x.x

Elsa se levantó alrededor de las seis. Regresó las ropas de cama a su habitación y se cambió a su ropa de entrenamiento antes de entrar en la oficina para checar a Anna. La joven mujer estaba todavía durmiendo profundamente así que se sintió segura para dirigirse abajo para introducirse en su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, esto que normalmente significaba paredes sacudidas por los decibeles de la música de los años 80 fue cambiada al silencio absoluto a fin de no perderse de oír a Anna llamándola. Lo que eran normalmente veinte repeticiones con cada máquina se tornaron en diez y la máquina de deslizamiento fue ignorada completamente. Volvió arriba y revisó a la dormida mujer una vez más antes de ir a tomar una muy necesaria ducha. Era sábado. No había señales de Flora que tenía los fines de semana libre. Esto hizo que Elsa resolviera que hacer para que ella y Anna desayunaran.

Cuando el vapor del agua enjuagó el champú de su cabello y el sudor de su cuerpo, los ojos de Elsa se cerraron y su mente vagó de nuevo a la mujer de cabello rubio durmiendo en el piso de abajo. Había habido un casi culpable placer en sostenerla anoche, sabiendo que era la única responsable del dolor, sin embargo también la única que le proporcionaba consuelo de ese dolor.

Disfrutó sostener a Anna, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de hilos rojizo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del suave cuerpo, sintiendo la cálida respiración contra su cuello...

Los ojos de Elsa volaron abriéndose y bajó la mirada para descubrir su jabonosa mano acariciando su propio pecho izquierdo. Rápidamente se enjuagó, mentalmente regañándose por fantasear cuando tenía muchas cosas más importantes para hacer.

Anna se despertó por el sonido de Elsa entrando al cuarto, un plato lleno de hot cakes y tocino en cada mano.

"No soy una buena cocinera como Flora, pero por lo menos no quemé nada."

"Estoy segura que estará estupendo."

"¿Quieres café o té?"

"Oh, café sería genial", Anna dijo feliz.

"Hay una jarra recién hecha. ¿Crema y azúcar?"

"Solo crema por favor".

"Un café, crema, nada de azúcar sale de inmediato". Dejó su plato en el escritorio y el plato de Anna en la bandeja antes de colocarla en el regazo de la joven mujer.

"Desayunaremos y entonces te ayudaré a bañarte. La enfermera no comenzará hasta el lunes pero pienso que puedo ayudarte".

"Sabes de verdad odio sentirme así de impotente", Anna dijo. "Quiero decir, yo no puedo incluso inclinarme sin que me duelan mis piernas. Si no pienso y meneo mis dedos del pie es incluso peor, no mencionar la cosa entera del cómodo". Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente con vergüenza.

Elsa no sabía qué decir a ese comentario, sabiendo que si los papeles estuvieran invertidos no estaría probablemente tan bien sobre la completa situación.

"Vuelvo enseguida con el café y después del desayuno veré si puedo encontrar ese juego Trivial Pursuit". Se dirigió hacía la puerta encontrándose con Tabitha.

"¿Mrrow?"

"¿Y supongo que quieres tu desayuno también?" Recibió su respuesta en la forma felina frotándose contra la pierna de sus pantalones.

"Vamos, si estás comiendo no fastidiarás a tu madre por algo de lo suyo".

x.x.x.x

Aunque Elsa había ayudado a Anna ayer por la noche con el acomodo, la mujer joven estaba aún muy tímida de tener a la rica y poderosa mujer ayudándola. Ni una palabra fue dicha cuando el cuenco fue deslizado debajo de ella, hizo su deber, y Elsa lo llevó al cuarto de baño contiguo. 'Bien por lo menos no tengo mi período', Anna pensó para sí misma, temiendo al hecho de que era solo en una semana o algo así. No tenía idea cómo iba a manejar eso cuando se encontrara.

"Bueno, supongo que debemos conseguir asearte. ¿Quieres un Percocet ahora o después?" Elsa preguntó cuando volvió del baño con un recipiente lleno de agua caliente jabonosa y un paño.

"Después. Me ponen a dormir también fácilmente. ¿Crees que podríamos cortar las pastillas por la mitad? Quiero decir, yo sé que la doctora Barnes quisiera que las tomara para el dolor pero odio sentirme tan atontada todo el tiempo".

"No veo ninguna razón de porque no", Elsa contestó, dejando el recipiente en el escritorio. "Vamos a lavarte. Seré tan gentil como pueda", prometió. La mujer de cabello plateado era de hecho extremadamente gentil, como si estuviera asustada de causarle la más mínima cantidad de dolor. "Ok, ¿si lavo tu espalda puedes hacerlo con el resto?"

"Sip". Anna se inclinó y se quitó la camisa de dormir de Dartmouth y se la puso delante de sus pechos. Firmes dedos bajo la jabonosa toallita trabajaban de un lado a otro de su espalda, sacando un inesperado gemido de sus labios.

"¿Te lastimé?"

"No, lo siento. Supongo que me duele mi espalda de pasar tanto tiempo en esto".

"Me acostumbré a conseguir las peores tortícolis en mi espalda después de estudiar toda la noche durante los finales. Mi compañera de cuarto era estupenda en los masajes". La mente de Elsa pensó brevemente de nuevo a algunas de las otras cosas que Odette era buena. "De todos modos", dijo, empujando la imagen de su mente. "Ella me enseñó que hacer. ¿Puedes inclinarte un poco más?" La joven mujer obedeció y Elsa puso el trapito a un lado. Se movió un poco para conseguir una mejor posición y comenzó a masajear los apretados músculos con sus largos dedos.

"Oh, esto se siente bien", Anna murmuró adormilada, inclinándose nuevamente dentro del suave masaje. Parecía que cada dolor, cada nudo en su espalda desaparecía bajo el tacto de Elsa. El agua jabonosa hizo que los fuertes dedos resbalan incluso más fácilmente a través de su piel. "Estás en la línea equivocada de trabajo, Elsa. Debes haber sido una masajista".

"¿Es eso así?" Murmuró, su atención enfocada en la suave piel debajo de sus manos.

"Absolutamente", Anna gimió cuando la firme presión fue puesta en un punto particularmente adolorido. "Vas a ponerme de nuevo a dormir si mantienes eso".

"Bien, nosotras no deseamos eso ahora, ¿no?" Tomó el trapito, y limpió el resto de la espalda de Anna.

"Ok, te dejaré para que termines mientras busco el Trivial Pursuit". Una vez que Elsa salió del cuarto, Anna puso la camisa sobre su regazo y lavó el resto de su cuerpo y áreas íntimas. Había terminado y acaba de tirar de la camisa sobre su cabeza cuando la mujer de azules ojos volvió. "Yo encontré... oh, lo siento". Elsa cerró la puerta rápidamente. "Hazme saber cuando estés lista", dijo a través de la puerta cerrada, la vista de los firmes pechos de Anna ocupaba su mente.

Ésa fue una de las cosas que echaba de menos desde que puso su propio gimnasio privado. Cuando había estado yendo al gimnasio local, había muchas mujeres guapas que andaban por el vestidor en varias etapas de desnudo. Era fácil para ella secretamente mirar sus cuerpos y gozar de la vista sin ser notada. Elsa dejó salir un suspiro de desilusión en lo que nunca podría tener otra vez. Su experiencia en Stanford había asegurado eso.

"Ok", la voz de Anna llamó. Entró para encontrar al cuerpo superior de la mujer postrada en cama cubierto por la camisa de dormir de Dartmouth, su cuerpo inferior oculto debajo de las mantas. "¿Lo encontraste?"

"Yeah, siento acerca de entrar sin tocar. No pensé".

"Está bien. Estoy segura que has visto a mujeres medio desnudas antes".

"Bien, aún así tendría que haber tocado". Elsa miraba la pequeña bandeja. "Hmm... esto no va a ser bastante grande para jugar".

"¿Sabes?, si pones la pierna apoyada arriba sobre esa silla de ruedas, estoy segura que podría jugar en una mesa contigo".

"¿Piensas que estás lista para eso?"

"Bien, me pusieron en una para cambiar las sábanas en mi cama en el

hospital. Estoy segura que si tenemos cuidado nosotras podremos hacerlo".

"No lo sé, Anna. No quiero lastimarte", Elsa dijo con indecisión.

"Tengo dolor la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. No pienso que esto hará mucha diferencia". Levantó la mirada en los penetrantes azules ojos y sonrió. "Realmente deseo jugar contigo".

"¿Estás segura sobre esto?"

"Estoy segura. Además, de esa manera puedes darme un recorrido".

Elsa vaciló por un momento, sopesando los peligros de mover a Anna y confiar que la joven mujer sabía cuáles eran sus límites. "De acuerdo, pero si te sientes cansada o quieres acostarte de nuevo me lo dices inmediatamente, ¿Ok?"

"Ok".

x.x.x.x

Se requirió traer la silla cerca contra la cama y colocar a Anna en ésta pero pudieron hacerlo con una mínima cantidad de malestar.

Afortunadamente, las renovaciones que Elsa había hecho cuando tomó posesión de la casa incluían una puerta bastante ancha. Con excepción de la parte del desnivel de la sala, no había lugar al Anna no pudiera ir en el primer piso.

"¿Estás lista para el recorrido?" Elsa preguntó después de comprobar minuciosamente para asegurarse que la manta metida bajo las frágiles piernas no interferiría con las ruedas.

"Absolutamente", Anna contestó, alcanzando las ruedas solo para encontrar que la dirigían ya fuera del cuarto, las manos de Elsa en las manijas. La oficina estaba apartada de la sala y ahora verticalmente, Anna veía incluso más de la magnífica área. Las clásicas pinturas al óleo colgaban sobre las paredes.

Un antiguo perchero situado cerca de la puerta junto con un soporte para paraguas que se miraba demasiado elegante para sostener un paraguas. Cada pieza de mobiliario hacía juego, desde el decorado en el sofá de piel a las mesas del extremo a los muebles que alineaban las paredes.

"Es hermoso", Anna susurró reverente.

"Es pomposo" Elsa replicó. "Únicamente lo dejé de esta manera porque no quería escuchar lo que diría mi familia si la cambiaba. A veces tenemos que hacer reuniones aquí y estoy segura que el Monet es examinado mucho mejor que un Witherspoon". Observó la falta de respuesta de la joven mujer.

"Witherspoon es un artista abstracto. Tengo algunos de sus trabajos colgando en el cuarto de juego".

"¿Tienes un cuarto solo para juegos?"

"Es un retroceder a los tiempo de mi padre. Él acostumbraba entretener a algunos de sus amigos más indecentes allí. Tiene una mesa de billar, un bar, tiro al blanco, esa clase de cosas. Es aquí. Te lo mostraré".

Entre la oficina y la cocina estaba una puerta, oculta debajo de las escaleras.

"Aquí es. No había estado aquí adentro desde hace tiempo, hasta hoy en que vine a buscar el juego Trivial Pursuit. Flora incluso no se molesta en limpiar aquí porque nunca se utiliza, así que no te preocupes de algo de polvo que es posible que veas". Elsa paró de empujar la silla, caminó adelante, y abrió la puerta.

Había apenas unas motas de polvo en el cuarto, a pesar de la advertencia. Anna oyó un click detrás ella y el cuarto se iluminó con una serie de luces que colgaban, todas proclamaban una marca u otra de cerveza como siendo la mejor. En la lejana pared izquierda estaba ubicado un bar completamente abastecido. En el centro del cuarto de entretenimiento una mesa de billar con el verde fieltro y al extremo derecho del cuarto había algunas pequeñas mesas con ceniceros.

"Es justo como un bar".

"Casi. Papá acostumbraba a retirarse aquí con sus amigos cuando él necesitaba un descanso del congestionado mundo de los negocios. Aprendí a jugar billar justo en esta mesa". Recorrió sus dedos a través del fieltro en memoria. "Durante la ley seca, mi bisabuelo dirigía un improvisada taberna clandestina fuera de aquí, solo para importantes clientes, por supuesto". Caminó a la pared lejana y señaló una pequeña campana. "Ésta era la campana de advertencia. El abuelo acostumbraba utilizarla para advertir cuando venía mi abuela y años más tarde mi padre hizo la misma cosa".

"Wow", Anna dijo, realmente sorprendida en la historia del cuarto. Estiró su mano y recorrió las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo del suave costado de la madera de la mesa de billar. "Estoy sorprendida que no pases tiempo aquí. Parece un maravilloso cuarto".

"Lo es, pero estoy realmente demasiado ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo para traer amigos". Elsa agarró las manijas otra vez. "¿Lista para ver el resto?"

"Seguro".

Salieron del cuarto de juego y se aventuraron por más, Elsa señaló el cuarto de servicio que conducía al camino de entrada, el vestíbulo, y el segundo cuarto de baño en el primer piso. Entraron a un elegante comedor con una mesa más larga que cualquiera que Anna había visto antes.

"Podrías sentar a veinte personas aquí", la joven mujer dijo.

"En realidad, es para sentar dieciocho con la tabla adentro, pero parece bastante grande, ¿no?"

"Es hermosa". La mesa hacía juego con los armarios de porcelana China construido en cada esquina así como el carro de servicio, una mesa de madera con ruedas y plegables aletas sobre los lados.

"Supongo que lo es. Nunca lo utilizo a excepción de que la familia consiga reunirse. Yo como generalmente en la cocina o delante de la computadora. Vamos, no has visto nada todavía".

Su siguiente parada fue la cocina. Elsa empujó a Anna en el centro del cuarto para que pudiera ver todo en un solo vistazo. "Cuando tomé posesión de la casa, ésta tenía nada más que dos barras y unos pocos gabinetes. Flora y yo trabajamos con uno de los mejores diseñadores de cocinas del área para hacer esto".

"Es hermosa. Es justo como esas cocinas que tu ves en las revistas", Anna dijo.

El colosal refrigerador lucía paneles de roble claro en el frente, combinando con el resto de la decoración de la cocina. Una división de lujosas artes de cocina justo en el centro del cuarto y estaba completada con una cocina y fregadero así como un hueco para la basura y construído en recortados tableros. Sobre sus cabezas estaba una barra de hierro forjado sosteniendo pulidas ollas y cacerolas de cobre. El extremo opuesto del cuarto había una puerta deslizable grande de cristal que daba hacia el camino de entrada y la cochera más allá. Toda la cocina estaba acabada con roble, cobre y acero con mucha luminosidad, dando una sensación de buena ventilación del área.

"¿Qué es esa puerta?"

"Esa conduce al cuarto de lavado. Es nada excitante, nunca voy allí".

"¿Un cuarto solo para lavar? ¿Puedo verlo? Quiero decir, si no es demasiado problema".

"No es problema en absoluto, Anna", Elsa dijo, sonriendo en la obvia aprobación de la mirada y voz de la joven mujer.

Ellas se dirigieron al cuarto de tamaño mediano. Llamarlo un cuarto de lavado era un poco una subestimación. Más allá de la indispensable lavadora y secadora, también sostenía la tabla de planchar, varios estantes para almacenar la ropa fuera de temporada, un armario con todo desde suavizadores de tela y detergentes para quitar manchas y las hojas para la secadora, y un mostrador para ropas en uso.

"Esta casa es asombrosa. Si viviera aquí, nunca desearía irme". Sus ojos se ensancharon en la manera en que su declaración pudiera ser tomada. "Yo... quiero decir, es realmente un lugar agradable, no que yo..."

"Relájate, Anna, sé lo que quisiste decir", la alta ejecutiva dijo. "No me gustaría irme de aquí tampoco. Por eso todo está diseñado para mi comodidad, y la de Flora por supuesto". Extendió el brazo y apagó la luz. "Bien, eso es todo," dijo cuando empujó a Anna nuevamente dentro de la cocina. "El resto del lugar está arriba o en el sótano y no vamos a aventurarnos allí hoy".

"Es realmente una hermosa casa, Elsa".

"Gracias. Me alegra que te guste", contestó, tomando la aprobación de Anna de su hogar más seriamente de lo que ella había tomado de cualquier persona antes. "¿Así que te levantas para ese juego de Trivial Porsuit o qué?"

"Oh, esa mesa en el comedor es demasiado alta para esta silla", Anna dijo disculpándose.

"No hay problema. ¿Piensas que una de las que está en el cuarto de juego sería más adecuado?"

El resto de la mañana fue pasada en el cuarto de juego en donde completaron cuatro juegos de Trivial Pursuit, terminando con un empate de dos triunfos cada una. Entonces regresaron a la oficina en donde miraron un maratón de las cintas de la Juez Judy que Elsa había guardado pero había estado demasiado ocupada para mirarlos.

Tabitha les hizo compañía, alternándose entre acostarse en la cama con Anna y saltar en el regazo de Elsa en el sillón. Poco después de comer Anna tomó la mitad de un Percocet y se acomodó para tomar una siesta, las actividades de la mañana cobraron su precio en sus aún cicatrizantes piernas.

Elsa fingió trabajar en la computadora pero en verdad estaba solo esperando que la joven mujer sen quedara dormida. Cuando oyó los suaves, tranquilos ronquidos, se alejó del escritorio de la computadora y se arrodilló junto a la cama. Observó la regular subida y bajada del pecho de Anna algunos minutos antes de meter la manta alrededor de ella y salir del cuarto, asegurándose que la puerta quedara entreabierta.

x.x.x.

Anna sacudió su cabeza y abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro afuera pero con los cortos días del invierno, no podría decir si eran las cinco o las ocho. Un vistazo a los rojos números en la alarma le dijo que eran cuarto para las seis. Su vejiga le decía que era tiempo para algo más completamente. Suspiró en el pensamiento de tener que pedir a Elsa ayudarle otra vez con la tarea. Sus ojos cayeron en el cómodo, colocado en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama. Estaba dentro del alcance de su mano... quizás...

Elsa estaba cortando champiñones cuando oyó el desgarrador grito. El cuchillo golpeó el piso cuando corrió de la cocina a la oficina mientras los gritos continuaban.

"Oh Dios... ahhh..." Anna todavía gritaba en angustiante dolor cuando Elsa entró. La joven mujer había conseguido rodar sobre su costado intentando conseguir el cómodo debajo de sí misma pero en el proceso su pierna izquierda cayó sobre la derecha y la torció, enviando intensas oleadas de dolor a través de su tobillo. "¡Oh Dios esto duele!"

Elsa no perdió tiempo, agarrando el pie izquierdo y levantando la pierna apartándola de la derecha atrapada por debajo de ésta. Rápidamente consiguió colocar a Anna sobre su espalda otra vez.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Yo... yo quería solo". Sus palabras interrumpieron en sollozos cuando ella lloró desamparadamente.

"Está bien ahora, está bien". Elsa la levantó sobre la cama y tiró de Anna contra sí con un brazo mientras alcanzaba la botella de Percocet con el otro. "Te tengo, Anna... Está bien ahora". El tapón de la botella salió volando bajo la fuerza de su pulgar. "Aquí ahora, toma esto".

Anna tomó la pastilla completa en su boca, seguida por algunos tragos de agua para conseguir bajarla. Los sollozos disminuyeron un poco, pero sus brazos seguían envueltos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Elsa.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo... yo tuve que ir... y... y..."

"¿Por qué no me lo pediste? Dejé la puerta abierta para así poder oírte".

Cualquier cosa que Anna intentaba dar como respuesta se perdían en sus sollozos, las únicas palabras que Elsa podía recuperar eran 'lo siento' y 'preocupes'.

"Okay... Te he entiendo", la arrulló. "Te entiendo, todo está bien". Pasaron unos buenos diez minutos antes de que lograra que Anna se tranquilizara para conseguir el cómodo bajo sus caderas. "Pienso que mejor vamos de nuevo al hospital para que puedan asegurarse de que los huesos todavía están alineados".

"No golpeé este duramente..."

"No sabes eso, Anna. Incluso la más mínima parte movida y tendrás problemas para caminar otra vez, lo sabes".

"No quiero volver", dijo temerosamente. "Lo siento, por favor no hagas que vuelva".

"Shh... no estoy haciendo que vuelvas. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no te hiciste ningún daño, es todo". Abrazó a Anna otra vez. "Prometo que únicamente iremos a que le saquen unas radiografías a tus piernas y entonces nosotras volveremos a casa".

Eran casi las dos de la mañana para el momento en que regresaron de la sala de emergencias. Elsa estuvo bastante molesta durante el tiempo que tomó para que llegara la ambulancia, pero estaba aún más enojada en la hora y media que esperó para conseguir el traslado de regreso. El pensamiento de comprar una camioneta para así no tener que depender de otros para ayudarle a llevar a Anna de un lado a otro pasó por su mente más de una vez, pero para su alivio, nada estaba movido de su lugar. La cena terminó no siendo el elegante banquete que había planeado solo calentó las sobras en el microondas debido a lo tarde de la hora.

Elsa consiguió poner a Anna nuevamente en su cama y le dio una severa advertencia sobre intentar un truco así otra vez antes de meterla.

"Estaré aquí en el sofá si me necesitas", dijo antes de apagar la luz y dirigirse hacía la puerta.

"¿El?"

"¿Sip?"

"Lo siento".

Esas palabras trajeron a la mujer de cabello plateado nuevamente a la cabecera. "Lo sé, cariño, y sé que es difícil para ti, pero por favor solo pide ayuda la próxima vez, ¿Ok?"

"Ok." Hubo una pausa. "¿Elsa?"

"¿Sip?"

"Es tiempo".

x.x.x.x

Elsa vació la última taza de café y se asomó a la ventana al sol de la mañana rebotando en la recién caída nieve. Detrás de ella, Anna continuaba profundamente dormida, en absoluto perturbada por las tempranas actividades de la mañana de la ejecutiva en la computadora. Elsa dejó la taza vacía abajo sobre el escritorio y suspiró. Tres horas emitiendo declaraciones y hojas de cálculo habían fracasado, no pudiendo salir con algo sobre Propiedades Inmobiliarias Winter.

Los contratistas fueron pagados, los recibos fueron presentados, todo parecía un negocio como de costumbre. Entonces ¿por qué sentía tan terminantemente que algo estaba terriblemente incorrecto? Cayó nuevamente en su sillón y tomó el informe otra vez. La respuesta tenía que estar allí. Pero en vez de volver al mundo de los libros mayores y entradas, los ojos de Elsa vagaron a la cama, donde el brillante sol proyectaba un resplandor alrededor de la dormida forma. "Justo como la luz del sol", susurró para sí.

El tiempo comenzó a hacer tic tac mientras continuó estudiando silenciosamente a Anna. Sus azules ojos comenzaron en la parte superior, observando el suave cabello color rojizo que enmarcaba la rubica cara. Las cejas ligeramente rojizas acentuaban los cerrados párpados con las naturales pestañas rizadas. Una chiquita, respingada nariz se asentaba justo por encima de los más suaves preciosos labios salpicada de pecas. La mirada fija de Elsa continuó descendiendo, pasando la camisa de dormir de gran tamaño y abajo a donde las curvas pararon. Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en los huesos quebrados ocultos por los moldes, recordándole apenas por qué la hermosa joven mujer estaba allí. Con una mezcla de culpabilidad y pesar, Elsa giró su sillón de nuevo de cara al escritorio y se metió de lleno en su trabajo.

El crujido del cubrecama acompañado por un gemido de dolor anunció que la joven mujer estaba despertando.

"Buenos días", Anna murmuró, intentando traer los turquesas ojos en foco.

"Casi tardes, en realidad", Elsa dijo, dejando su trabajo por un momento y girando para hacer frente a su compañera. "No tengo mucho para ofrecer entre el desayuno y la comida pero si quieres, saldré y veré si puedo conseguir un poco de comida china".

"Ooh, eso suena maravilloso". Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron como si fuera a recibir el más grande regalo de navidad en el mundo. "Quiero agradecerte otra vez por llevar eso al hospital".

"No se necesita mucho para hacerte feliz, ¿no es así?"

La joven mujer irguió su cabeza de lado a lado pensando antes de contestar.

"No, no realmente. Nunca había mucho, así que extras como pedir comida para llevar era imposible".

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás tu sola, Anna?"

"Oh", ella se ruborizó. "Tú no querrás oír hablar sobre mí".

"Claro que quiero." Elsa movió su sillón más cerca y puso los pies en el borde de la cama. "Vamos, será como partir en un sueño".

"No lo se..."

"Vamos, sunshine", persuadió, dándose cuenta que había utilizado el cariñoso nombre solamente después de que lo había dicho. Se movió y echó un vistazo en la ventana.

"Hace frío afuera. Llamaré para la entrega y puedes decirme todo acerca de Anna Summer".

"No hay realmente mucho que decir. Ciertamente nada particularmente interesante".

"Déjame decidir eso", Elsa rogó, sus ojos suplicaban para que la joven mujer se abriera.

Anna bajó la mirada a la manta por un momento, pesando sus opciones y miedos. Se sentía tan segura, tan cuidada aquí. ¿Y si algo que decía, hacía que su nueva amiga pensara diferente de ella? Pero... no había nada en los ojos de Elsa que sugirieran que juzgaría algo que fuera dicho. Quizá si tocaba ligeramente los detalles...

"Bien, como dije, allí realmente no hay mucho para contar. Tenía casi dos años de edad cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Después viví con mi abuela hasta que se puso demasiado enferma para ocuparse más de mi". Se encogió de hombros. "Después viví en diferentes lugares hasta que fui bastante mayor para estar sola. Eso es todo".

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando tu abuela enfermó?"

"Diez".

"¿Ella era tu única pariente?"

"Sip".

"Sabes que esto parece más como una entrevista que una conversación", Elsa dijo, sacando una tímida sonrisa de la joven mujer.

"Cuéntame una historia sobre ti. Dime acerca de algo agradable que te sucedió cuando eras un niña".

"Algo agradable que me sucedió, ¿eh?" Anna ponderó el pensamiento por un momento antes de salir con una apropiada historia. "De acuerdo, pero primero llamas por esa comida que prometiste".

"Trato hecho", contestó.

x.x.x.x

Unos pocos minutos más tarde la comida había sido ordenada y ahora era el turno para Anna de contar su historia.

"Ok, ésta fue cuando tenía seis o siete años. Mi abuela vino a mí temprano una mañana y me dijo que iríamos a un lugar especial. Nos empacó nuestros almuerzos y tomamos el autobús por lo que parecieron horas. Tuvimos que cambiar de autobús un par de ocasiones antes de que llegáramos allí". Los ojos de Anna brillaron en la remembranza y su mirada estaba a muchos años de distancia de la oficina en la casa de Elsa. "Ella me llevó al zoológico. No a los pequeños zoológicos de animales que podrían llegar a las ferias de vez en cuando sino a un verdadero zoológico. Allí había bastantes animales... tigres, osos, focas... era increíble. Pasamos el día entero allí y comimos el almuerzo cerca de la jaula con los osos cachorros". Puso su mano en el tobillo de la mujer mayor y se inclinó. "Mi abuela me dijo que no le diera comida pero cuando no estaba mirando lancé el resto de mi emparedado en su foso".

"Suena como un día realmente agradable", Elsa dijo.

"Oh, lo fue. Fue uno de esos perfectos días en que no estaba demasiado caluroso o con demasiado viento o algo. La abuela incluso tenía monedas de diez centavos para poner en las máquinas para conseguir esas pelotillas para alimentar a las cabras". Anna se recostó contra su almohada y sonrió al techo. "Me quedé dormida en el camino de regreso así que no recuerdo mucho de eso sino que recuerdo lo feliz que estaba de caminar a casa con ella desde la parada del autobús".

"Parece que ella te amó muchísimo".

"Ella lo hizo", la joven mujer contestó.

"La abuela siempre encontró formas de hacer agradable nuestro tiempo juntas. Después de que las tareas estaban hechas, siempre jugábamos Monopolio, cartas o algo". Los ojos de Anna se nublaron y parpadeó para dejar atrás el dolor que llegó con el recuerdo.

"Mis abuelas siempre estaban peleando la una con la otra", Elsa dijo, esperando que una historia propia que pudiera ayudar a alejar a su amiga de pensamientos tristes en la época en la que estaba creciendo. "Ambas eran las típicas suegras. La abuela Winter nunca pensó que mi madre era bastante buena y la abuela Mitchell pensaba igual de mi papá. Tendrías que haberlas visto en los días de fiesta".

"¿Has tenido siempre mucha gente alrededor en los días de fiesta?"

"Yup, y siempre aquí, también, bueno, hasta que tomé posesión. Ahora las fiestas se llevan a cabo en la casa de Giselle o en la casa de algún primo. Pero antes, teníamos normalmente treinta o cuarenta personas aquí cuando la familia lograba reunirse".

"Wow, debe haber sido un caos". Anna presionó el botón del control remoto para la unidad de calefacción construída en la cama, esperando que le ayudará a disminuir el contínuo incremento de dolor en sus piernas.

"Caos es una agradable forma de ponerle. La tradición es una cosa grande en ambas familias y por supuesto lo que era una tradición para los Winter no era una para los Mitchell. En algunos días de fiesta ahí estaban peleándose diez minutos antes de que todo el mundo llegara".

"¿Peleas?"

"Oh, no físicas... las habituales", Elsa sonrió. "En Navidad habitualmente podía comenzar con lo que teníamos para la cena después hasta la forma de cómo el árbol fue adornado".

"Estás bromeando".

"Nop, juro por dios". Levantó su mano en solemne juramento. "La familia de mi madre siempre esperaba hasta Nochebuena para poner la estrella en la punta pero la del lado de papá la ponían arriba mucho antes, cuando ponían el árbol".

"Eso parece como una cosa tonta para que la gente se disguste, especialmente en un momento en que deberían solo estar felices de verse los unos a los otros", Anna dijo, dándose cuenta que quizás la familia de Elsa no era tan perfecta como pensó que era.

"Bien, quizá era porque mi familia se ven demasiado los unos a los otros. Todos trabajan para Winter Corp. En una forma u otra".

"Piensas que podría hacerlos más cercanos".

"A veces están demasiado cercanos", Elsa contestó. "Es como una telenovela a veces. Todos sabemos qué está pasando en la vida de cada uno todo el tiempo. No hay verdadera privacidad".

"Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan difícil. Supongo, no teniendo una familia, no me veo en ese lado detener demasiada gente alrededor", Anna admitió.

"Nunca pensé de cómo solitario podría ser un único hijo". Las dos mujeres se miraban la una a la otra pensativamente cuando viejas ideas se mezclaban con nuevas establecidas verdades.

"Cuando estaba en Dartmouth", Elsa comenzó, "amaba la libertad que estar lejos de casa me daba. Ningún toque de queda, ninguna mirada de desaprobación. Se sentía tan bien al no tener que responder a nadie o preocuparme de mi imagen".

"Apuesto que eras una de las que terminaban pasando todo el tiempo estudiando y consiguiendo buenas notas", la joven mujer aventuró.

"Pues sí, me gradué con honores y fui un miembro de la Sociedad de Honor, pero también fui una asidua en todas los buenas fiestas", reconoció. "Más por las apariencias y los contactos que por algo más pero aún, si algo divertido ocurría, estaba allí. Eso no quiere decir que no conseguí mi justa parte de problemas. En mi hermandad esta fue mi mayor travesura, nosotras compramos un auto que había sido tirado por los ladrones de autos de un depósito de chatarra y lo llevamos furtivamente a la casa del decano en medio de la noche y lo cambiamos por su auto. Estacionamos el suyo por la cuadra en una pequeña calle pero la mirada que estaba en su cara no tuvo precio cuando él salió esa mañana para recoger su periódico y vio ese pedazo de chatarra colocado en su camino de entrada".

"Oh Dios, apuesto que estaba listo para matarte cuando él lo descubrió," Anna dijo, intentando difícilmente no reírse de la imagen del decano mirando lo que él pensó era su auto desmontado con el metal quitado.

"Tengo un vídeo de él en alguna parte, ¿quieres verlo?"

"Oh, apuesto que será divertido".

"Lo traeré". Elsa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. "Sabes, tengo una completa colección de videos. ¿Te gustan las comedias?"

"Me encantan", contestó con entusiasmo.

"Tengo un montón de ésas 'La venganza de los Nerds y ' Porky' ese tipo de películas".

"Suena genial". Miró alrededor. "Um, ¿pero dónde las miraremos?" Elsa miró alrededor, sólo ahora notó que en su prisa por conseguir el cuarto listo para Anna, no pensó en mandar poner aquí una VCR.

"Umm... bien... supongo que las miraremos en la sala. Hay una TV justo tan

grande como ésta y por lo menos un VCR. ¿entonces, quieres levantarte para esto?" Ignorando el creciente dolor en sus piernas, sonrió y asintió.

"Seguro, pero no recuerdo haber visto una televisión allí".

"Oh, la verás". Elsa sonrió con el pensamiento de lucir su preciado sistema de entretenimiento.

Cuando había sido instalado, su madre y hermana habían venido para verlo. Giselle pensó que era 'una pieza grande' y su madre pensó que era 'bonita' pero Elsasabía que era algo para estar orgullosa.

Después de todo, había seleccionado cada componente, igualando justo el ecualizador apropiado con la mejor serie de altavoces Bose de 'Sonido surround'. Incluso fue al mejor almacén de aparatos electrónicos del área para elegir personalmente su televisión. Su sistema de entretenimiento era un tributo a la alta tecnología electrónica y Elsa justo le picaba la oportunidad de lucir esta.

x.x.x.x

"¿Estarás bien aquí por un minuto?" Elsa preguntó. Anna estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas, apenas en el borde de los escalones que conducía al desnivel de la sala de estar.

"Seguro".

"Necesito mover el sofá para que puedas ver mejor". La primera cosa que tuvo que hacer fue mover la mesita del café de sólida caoba fuera del camino. Este tenía un cajón completo de controles remotos, cada uno claramente etiquetados con el nombre del artículo que éste operaba. También contenía todas las instrucciones manuales, las esquinas que eran esquinas dobladas en uso.

Lo siguiente fue el sofá. Con una facilidad que hablaba claramente de la fuerza, Elsa levantó el extremo derecho para levantar un poco la alfombra y utilizó sus piernas para moverla hasta que estuvo frente al armario en el centro de la pared. "Ok, todo preparado". Antes de que Anna pudiera gruñir una protesta, la mujer de cabello plateado caminó detrás de ella, agarrando las ruedas de la silla, y levantó a ambas fuera de la alfombra. Elsa suavemente dejó la silla de ruedas abajo en el nivel inferior.

"Déjame traer las almohadas para tu cabeza y entonces te ayudaré a ponerte en el sofá. De esa manera puedes acostarte y disfrutar de la película".

"¿Pero dónde estarás sentándote?" Elsa solo sonrió.

"Dale una buena mirada a ese sofá, Anna." La rubia mujer guió la silla de ruedas enfrente del sofá.

"Parece un sofá muy bonito, pero..." Elsa había venido del otro lado y se había sentado, alcanzando entre el cojín y un lado para agarrar la oculta palanca.

"¡Es uno de ésos reclinables!"

"Yup... mira en esto." Zigzagueó su mano entre un pliegue de la suave piel y tiró, revelando una oculta bandeja para aperitivos dentro del centro del cojín.

"¡Oh, eso es agradable!"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una criatura que le gusta la comodidad". Elsa dijo con una sonrisa. "Aquí, vamos a acomodarte. Amarás la suavidad de esto".

"¡Oooh! Es agradable", la joven mujer dijo arrastrando la voz después de hundirse en el maravilloso sofá.

"No podría decirte cuántas veces me he quedado dormida en el", la orgullosa dueña dijo cuando se acercó al armario e hizo frente al centro. Las puertas dobles se abrieron para revelar una gran pantalla de televisión y los estantes sobre ella llenos con equipo de estéreo y en la parte superior de la hilera un VCR de seis cabezales. Deslizó las puertas dentro de sus espacios ahuecados antes de dar vuelta para hacer frente a la vista de Anna confortablemente relajada sobre su sofá. "Iré a traer la película y algo para que bebamos". Volvió pocos minutos más tarde con refrescos para ambas y una caja negra con videocasete. "Espero que 'La venganza de los Nerds' sea buena porque es una de las que tomé".

"Suena bien para mi. La he visto solamente una vez, en la televisión".

"Oh, tienes que ver esta. Cortaron algunas de las mejores escenas cuando la editaron para la TV".

Elsa alcanzó en el cajón de la mesa del café y tomó varios controles remotos antes de decidirse en tres de ellos.

"Vamos a ver ahora, tengo una lista aquí en alguna parte..." Revolvió los manuales de un lado a otro hasta que encontró uno en el que escribió. "Aquí vamos".

Algunos segundos después la televisión estaba encendida, la cinta rodaba, y el vigoroso sonido llegaba de cada esquina del cuarto. Elsa había pasado un mes ajustando los ángulos de los altavoces a la mejor combinación con la natural acústica del abovedado techo.

Un satélite que nutría daba imágenes digitales perfectas en la pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas de la enorme televisión. Había comprado originalmente un proyector de televisión pero éste ahora residía en el gimnasio. Fue sustituída por la más viva imagen y la más alta calidad de un transmisor. Los créditos estaban justo empezando cuando oyeron un auto venir sobre la entrada principal.

"La comida está aquí", dijeron al mismo tiempo, atrayendo mutuas risas ahogadas y sonrisas que podrían continuar a lo largo en su perezosa tarde de domingo.

x.x.x.x

El lunes llegó como lo hace siempre, forzando atenciones para estar volteando a las cosas de importancia además de las de cada uno. Este particular día también traía con él, altas temperaturas y la nieve fundiéndose. Flora llegó a las 7:30, media hora atrasada. El lunes era el día que paraba en el supermercado primero para recoger la leche fresca y el pan para reponer lo que sea que Elsa hubiera agotado en el fin de semana.

Normalmente no era un problema, pero un accidente cerca en la ruta 378 y 9, había atascado el tráfico durante casi una hora. Elsa estaba ya en la ducha después de su entrenamiento de la mañana. Cuando Flora caminó por el vestíbulo, el ama de llaves lanzó una mirada curiosa en los muebles precipitadamente movidos en la sala, observando la arrugada manta y la almohada.

"¿No se supone que no deberías estar subida allí?" Preguntó al anaranjado y blanco gato que dormía en ellas.

"¿Mrrow?" Tabitha levantó su cabeza en la voz y siguió rápidamente a Flora a la cocina. Ésta era la de cabello oscuro que dejaba pequeños trozos de carne todo el tiempo, el felino recordó.

"Veo que has asumido el poder mientras estuve ausente, ¿eh?" Dejó los bolsos abajo en la barra antes de dejar su monedero en el cajón reservado para ese propósito. Su mojada chaqueta entró al cuarto de lavado junto con su bufanda. "Bien, vamos a ver si podemos intentar y hacer algo rápido preparado al instante antes de que Elsa baje aquí".

"Se ve bastante horrible allí afuera", la mujer de cabello plateadl dijo cuando entró en la cocina pocos minutos después. "Pienso que quizás podría tomarme el día libre y permanecer en casa".

"¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana? Veo claramente que dejaste bastantes platos para mí."

"Realmente he tenido un buen fin de semana", Elsa contestó cuando cruzó el cuarto buscando una taza recién hecha de café. "Las calles están bastante horribles, ¿correcto?"

"Bien, no son las mejores pero están transitables".

"Pero podrían ponerse peor," dijo, haciendo que la declaración sonara más como una pregunta.

"Supongo que eso puede ser, Elsa. Realmente no vi lo que el reporte del tiempo dijo esta mañana".

"Así que podría ponerse peor allí afuera". La ejecutiva parecía contenta con su razonamiento. "Mejor trabajo desde casa hoy. No quiero correr riesgos".

"Por supuesto que no, después de todo estás a cuántos kilómetros, ocho del trabajo ¿o algo así?" Flora abrió el refrigerador para examinar los daños del fin de semana. "¿Tortilla de huevo?"

"Suena rico. Iré a ver a Anna mientras estás haciendo eso".

"¿Qué es lo que a ella le gustaría en el suyo?"

"Pienso que champiñones y pimientos verdes... oh, y queso, por supuesto".

Elsa recogió su taza de café y se dirigió hacía la oficina, dejando a Flora en sus tareas y a Tabitha siguiendo al ama de llaves en la esperanza de un convite. Anna estaba todavía durmiendo cuando Elsa entró en la oficina y envió un email a su secretaria y a Giselle anunciando que iba a trabajar desde casa ese día. Anna dormía a pesar del sonido de la televisión que era girada y cambiada constantemente de un canal a otro. La única cosa que la trajo de su mundo de sueños fue el olor de la tortilla de huevo y molletes recién hechos cuando Flora les llevó el desayuno.

"Sabía que algo tenía que despertarte", Elsa bromeó.

"¿Mmm? Oh, buenos días Elsa ", dijo, limpiando el sueño de sus ojos. "Buenos días Flora, ¿cómo fue su fin de semana?"

"Estuvo muy bien, Anna. ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?"

"Bueno." Olió en el aire. "Oh, eso huele maravilloso".

"La cocina de Flora es siempre maravillosa. Por eso la mantengo alrededor", Elsa bromeó.

"Sabía que allí había alguna razón", el ama de llaves regresó la broma. Giró su atención de nuevo a la lastimada mujer. "¿Cómo estás sintiendo tus piernas?"

"Duelen mucho pero el calor parece ayudar".

"Bien. Solo haz lo que dice el doctor y estoy segura que estarás levantada y alrededor en un santiamén".

"Sip, mientras no intente hacer todo por sí misma", Elsa convino.

"Tuvimos que hacer un viaje a ER".

"¿Ustedes lo hicieron? ¡Oh mi!" Flora miraba de la una a la otra. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Elsa puso al tanto a la ama de llaves sobre el incidente mientras Anna intentaba sin éxito entre los tenedores cambiar el tema. La jefa de la casa estaba justo terminando su desayuno cuando el timbre sonó.

"Esa debe ser tu enfermera", dijo a la joven mujer.

"Iré, le recogeré su chaqueta y después la traeré aquí", Flora dijo.

Pocos minutos después la enfermera entró en el cuarto.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Luisa Brown y seré su enfermera", le dijo a Anna.

"Hola, Soy Anna Summer". Tendió su mano a la enfermera.

"Elsa", la ejecutiva ofreció.

"Bien, supongo que la primera cosa que debería hacer es lavarla y darle una mirada a esas puntadas en su mejilla." Luisa levantó la mirada en Elsa. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en casa?"

Elsa optó por no corregir a la enfermera sobre el estado de residencia de Anna. "Le dieron de alta el viernes en la tarde".

"¿Ha hecho alguna terapia pasiva?"

"No, pero ha estado subiéndose a la silla de ruedas un poco".

"Eso no es terapia pasiva", la enfermera Brown corrigió. "Bien entonces, supongo que limpiaremos las heridas y podemos empezar". Echó un vistazo en la mejilla de Anna y las puntadas que corrían a través de ésta. "No hay muestra de infección allí. ¿Cuándo se supone que volverá para que le quiten las puntadas?"

"El viernes. Con algo de suerte estaré levantada y caminaré otra vez pronto".

Luisa empujó sus lentes arriba sobre su nariz.

"No levantaría mis esperanzas, Srta. Summer. Sus piernas han atravesado un enorme trauma. Va a tomar tiempo y esfuerzo mucho antes de que usted pueda salir por sí sola. No vamos a preocuparnos de caminar aún y sólo nos concentraremos en lograr que se cure". Elsa se levantó y agarró su taza vacía.

"Traeré algo más de café. ¿Quieres un poco, Anna?"

"Sí por favor, gracias." Ofreció su taza.

"¿Que sobre usted, Srta. Brown?"

"Oh nada gracias. No bebo cafeína".

"Bien, regresó en un minuto". Se dirigió hacía la puerta pero fue parada por la melódica voz.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Sip?"

"¿Podrías darme algunos minutos?" Anna le dio una avergonzada sonrisa. "Tengo un par de cosas de las que necesito ocuparme". Miró señalando el cómodo asentado en la pequeña mesa.

"Oh, uh, Ok. Estaré en la sala si me necesitas."

Pero Elsa no entró en la sala de estar. En lugar de eso, estuvo con Flora mientras la mujer mayor intentaba conseguir hacer las tareas diarias.

"Así pues, tu la viste, ¿qué piensas sobre ella?"

"Ella no es mi enfermera. Deberías preguntarle a Anna".

"¿Pero piensas que ella está bien? Quiero decir, la agencia dijo que era enfermera certificada. ¿Tendría que haber conseguido más información sobre ella? Puedo llamar a Giselle y hacer que investigue su carrera con el Consejo de Estado".

"Si lo crees, deberías hacerlo, Elsa", Flora contestó, el plumero en su mano volaba sobre las antigüedades. "¿Le dijo o hizo algo que tu no apruebes?"

"Bien... no, no realmente".

"Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?"

"No hay problema. Solo preguntaba si debería o no, es todo", la ejecutiva contestó, su tono un poco enojado. Estuvo parada allí silenciosa por un minuto, la tensión se erigía dentro de ella. "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mi computadora está allí adentro".

"Tienes otra arriba en tu habitación que podrías utilizar si tuvieras que hacerlo".

"Solo que los datos que necesito están en ésta", mintió, sabiendo completamente bien que ambas computadoras estaban conectadas con la red en las oficinas corporativas.

"Elsa, si necesitas entrar allí estoy segura que Anna lo entenderá". El tono en la voz de Flora hizo que la alta mujer se diera cuenta justo como estaba sonando.

"No, utilizaré la de arriba. Avísame cuándo el almuerzo esté listo". Dio vuelta y subió las escaleras.

.x.

.x.

.x.

V: las cosas como son! En mi defensa, he visto clichés super gastados. Como la multimillonaría y la que no tiene nada, tipo disney. Pero ya que. Bueno espero que te guste igual.

Shanty17: me alegro que te guste. Claro que sí pendiente.

elsa-ookami: Gracias por eso. Uff no hagamos conclusiones apresuradas.

Ozarac07: Gracias, la pensé mucho y acerté, cuestión de suerte. Vaya gracias guardaré tu corazón junto con los otros. Abrazos!!

Lachicadelbosque: uff a ti te encantan y a mi me ahogan. Estamos largo de terminar, no pienses en eso todavía. Gatos, nadie puede con ellos. Creo que Elsa esta tanteando terreno y sin saberlo. Si mal por Anna. (" Oye ¿ tu tienes novio o vas más para el lado de Elsa y Anna?") Esto no lo entendí. Explícame.

Mi grito es porqué, mi país ha estado muy mal en estás semanas, soy de Nicaragua y estoy apoyando al pueblo y a la libertad. Para que todos lo sepan. Abrazos del tamaño de Nicaragua y nos veremos.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	4. chapter 4

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Elsa movió el interruptor de su computadora y se enfurruñó sobre su cama. Echó un vistazo a su habitación, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, que silenciosa y vacía estaba. Las gruesas alfombras y los sólidos suelos de madera hacían que los sonidos de abajo no se filtraran hasta ella.

"Esto es estúpido," frunció el ceño, volviendo a su escritorio de la computadora y se sentó. "Tengo trabajo que hacer."

La carpeta que abrió sin embargo, no era una carpeta de trabajo. Era su juego del solitario. Siguió repasando su libreta de citas y observó que Navidad estaba a diecisiete días solamente.

'Bien, no lastimaría a nadie si echaba un vistazo al Internet por un rato'. Echar una ojeada al sitio de Macy's no dio a Elsa ninguna idea en absoluto sobre conseguir un regalo para su madre. Había visto varios artículos que pensó que a Anna le gustarían sin embargo. Al cuarto para las doce, Elsa todavía no tenía ningún presente para los miembros de su familia.

"El regalo que siempre cabe," decidió, haciendo click en la forma de un vale de regalo. 'Es problema resuelto', apagó la computadora y trotó al piso de abajo para almorzar con Anna y mirar a la juez Judy juntas. Cuando Elsa entró al cuarto de Anna, se contentó de ver que Luisa estaba terminando.

"Volveré mañana. No se olvide de hacer esos ejercicios que le enseñé. Usted tiene que mantener esos músculos activos tanto como sea posible o eso retardará únicamente su recuperación."

"Lo haré, gracias," la joven mujer contestó.

"Bien." La enfermera dio vuelta a su atención a Elsa, asumiendo correctamente que ella era la que estaba a cargo. "Volveré mañana alrededor de las nueve."

x.x.x.x

El almuerzo fue sencillo un plato de sopa y emparedados, comieron mientras escuchaban a la enojada juez reprendiendo a alguien por pensar que ella pudiera creerle que había liquidado un préstamo pero solo que no podía encontrar su recibo. Para el momento en que los créditos rodaron, ambas mujeres miraron en sus vacíos platos.

"Flora puede hacer que cualquier cosa sepa bueno."

"Oh, ella es una cocinera maravillosa," Anna coincidió. "¿Ha trabajado siempre para ti y tu familia?"

"Hasta lo que puedo recordar. Su madre trabajó para nosotros también, pero se retiró poco después de que nací. Flora ha sido todo desde ama de llaves, niñera, árbitro desde entonces." El alto tono del teléfono la interrumpió. "Probablemente otro telemercadeo," murmuró.

"¿No vas a contestar?"

"No. Flora selecciona las llamadas para mí." Como si en señal, Flora tocó en la puerta. "Ok," Elsa dijo mientras alcanzaba el teléfono. "Elsa Winter."

"Um... si, Srta. Winter, soy Jonatán Barker de First Albany Savings y Trust. ¿Cómo está hoy?" Reconociendo el nombre del Vicepresidente Senior del Banco, la postura de Elsa se agarrotó y empujó su sillón hacía el escritorio.

"Sí, Señor Barker. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?"

"Bien... no quería molestarla en casa pero siento que este asunto requiere su inmediata atención." Ella no pasó por alto el toque de nerviosismo en su voz. "El señor Winter no ha devuelto ninguna de mis llamadas y me temo que a este punto tengo que buscar recursos en alguna parte más."

Elsa rodó sus ojos y tomó su lápiz, ligeramente golpeándolo en el escritorio.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Bien... como usted sabe, cuando un préstamo es incumplido, estamos obligados a ir al aval para recuperar nuestra pérdida y dado que usted es la consignataria de los préstamos personales del Sr. Winter..."

"¿Yo consignataria de un préstamo?" El lápiz paró el movimiento. "¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Oh, yo um..." Ella oyó papeles arrastrándose sobre el escritorio de Barker. "Sí, aquí está. Tengo su firma fechada el cinco de abril como consignataria por el préstamo personal del Sr. Hans Winter." Un toque de nerviosismo se arrastró en su voz. "Usted hizo la consigna de un préstamo personal para él, ¿no es así, Srta. Winter?" El lápiz comenzó a golpear rápidamente.

"Supongo que debo haberme olvidado sobre eso, señor Barker."

"Bien, estoy seguro que fue solo un simple descuido de parte del señor Winter pero me temo que no hemos recibido un pago en por lo menos cinco meses. Realmente no puedo dejar pasar esto mucho más tiempo."

"No, por supuesto que no." El lápiz se movió con más fuerza. "Usted puede transferir la cantidad atrasada de mi cuenta de ahorros personal."

"Bien, agradezco eso Srta. Winter pero me temo que a este punto el préstamo está considerado en incumplimiento y tenemos que pedir la completa liquidación."

"Bien. Usted puede tomar lo que se debe de mi cuenta." Se acomodó el teléfono entre su oído y hombro, liberando su mano para tomar un pedazo de papel. "¿Puede usted por favor decirme la cantidad exacta de la liquidación para que yo pueda marcar mis registros?" El lápiz se cayó del escritorio y chocó ruidosamente sobre el piso. "¿Qué?"

"Dije que el total con interés y últimos honorarios ascienden a diecisiete mil seiscientos cuarenta y dos dólares y veintitres centavos. Tendré eso retirado de su cuenta inmediatamente."

"¿Señor Barker?"

"¿Sí?"

"En el futuro, asegúrese de comprobar conmigo personalmente antes de aprobar algún préstamo más para algún miembro de mi familia."

"Por supuesto, Srta. Winter." Hubo una pausa antes de que Elsa se diera cuenta que él había dicho algo más.

"Discúlpeme, me temo que no le oí."

"Pregunté si hay algo que el banco pueda hacer por usted hoy." El banquero repitió.

"No, pienso que usted ha hecho bastante, gracias."

"Tenga un buen día, Srta. Winter," dijo, pero ella había ya colgado.

De su asiento a solo unos pocos centímetros, Anna oyó cada palabra de la conversación del lado de la ejecutiva. No fue difícil reconstruir qué sucedió.

"¿Elsa?" Toda lo que consiguió era una vista del respaldo del sillón café y del furioso clic del teclado. "¿Elsa?"

"Necesitas algo, ¿Anna?" Su tono sonó mucho más severo de lo que fue su intención. El mecanografiar se detuvo. "Sabes, hay veces en las que deseo no ser la mayor," suspiró, girando su silla para hacer frente a la joven mujer.

"¿Deseas hablar acerca de eso?"

La primera reacción de Elsa era decir no, los problemas de esta familia eran siempre tratados privadamente, pero entonces levantó la mirada en unos suaves ojos turquesa y se dio cuenta que quería hablar acerca de eso, quería compartir sus frustraciones y sentimientos con Anna.

"Hans obtuvo un préstamo personal y falsificó mi firma en éste como consignataria."

"Oh, eso es terrible," la joven mujer resopló. "Pero, ¿por qué tu lo pagaste?"

"Porque eso es lo que se espera que haga," suspiró. "Si no, Giselle o mamá lo harían."

"Pero estás haciéndolo más fácil para que él lo haga otra vez."

"Lo sé, pero no tengo una opción." Empujó su sillón más cerca a la cama. "Incluso aunque soy considerada la cabeza de la familia, hay todavía algunas cosas que tengo que hacer si me gustan o no."

"Es mucha presión a veces, ¿no es así?" Anna puso una suave mano en el antebrazo de la mujer más mayor. "Debe ser muy estresante tener que guardar todo dentro."

Elsa levantó la mirada en sorpresa. "Sip." Era la primera vez que alguien había expresado alguna comprensión de sus sentimientos desde que era el guardián de la familia. "Hans acaba de absorberme casi dieciocho mil dólares."

"¡Oh mi dios! ¿Dieciocho mil dólares?"

"Ni siquiera es el dinero lo que me molesta," Elsa continuó, deliberadamente no enfocándose en el hecho de que la cantidad significa cosas totalmente diferentes a cada una de ellas. Para ella, esta era una fracción de sus ahorros y la verdad no sería echado de menos. Para Anna, bien... ni siquiera quería pensar sobre lo que significaba a la joven mujer que gastaba menos de veinte dólares a la semana en comestibles.

"Es el hecho de que te utilizó," la rubia mujer conjeturó.

"Falsificó mi firma en un préstamo de banco. No puedo imaginarme por qué tendría la necesidad de un consignatario para esa pequeña cantidad, sea lo que sea no manejo sus finanzas. Apenas no puedo creer que tuviera las bolas para hacer eso y después no molestarse en pagarlo." Mientras hablaba, la voz de Elsa traicionaba más a su cólera e indignación. "Sabía que me ocuparía de esto. Sabía que el banco nunca cuestionaría mi firma en un préstamo para el."

"El te utilizó."

"El me utilizó." Miró en su escritorio y en los aún problemas sin resolver que la esperaban allí. La magnitud del problema hizo que respirará profundamente. "Voy a tener que llamar para una auditoria a la División de Propiedades Inmobiliarias."

"¿Piensas que está defraudando?"

"Si me hubieras preguntado esto ayer, habría dicho que no estaba segura." Se inclinó y tomó una carpeta manila. "¿Hoy? Ahora sé que él está defraudando, solo que no puedo probarlo." Dejó caer la carpeta de nuevo en el escritorio con frustración. Su cuerpo era un haz de nerviosa energía y necesitaba sacarla. "Anna, necesito ir al piso de abajo y hacer ejercicio por un rato. ¿Piensas que estarás bien?"

"Estaré bien," la mujer joven le aseguró. "Sé que tienes cosas que hacer. No tienes que hacerme compañía todo el tiempo."

'Ah, pero Anna, pensó para si misma. Me gusta hacerte compañía'. Se levantó y empujó su sillón de nuevo al escritorio. "Regresaré en más o menos una media hora. Si estás levantada podemos ir a la sala de estar y mirar algunas películas más."

"Eso sería agradable." 'Sí lo sería', la ejecutiva pensó.

x.x.x.

Una agotadora sesión de ejercicios no hizo nada para mejorar el humor de Elsa, que solo parecía empeorar más cuando pensaba en su hermano y en lo que él había hecho. La pera de boxeo sufrió un ataque furioso de golpes, enfatizado por una cadena de maldiciones que podrían hacer incluso que el más estridente de los marineros se ruborizara. Solo cuando estuvo completamente exhausta se quitó los guantes de boxeo y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador para tomar algo de beber. Cuando sacó la última botella de Gatorade, Elsa observó el reloj en la pared. Eran después de las tres, bien más allá de la media hora que había planeado en estar fuera.

"Maldición." La puerta se abrió en la oficina quince minutos más tarde con una recién bañada Elsa llevando un video. "Lo siento, supongo que me enganché en lo que hacía. ¿Nosotras todavía estamos para la película?"

"Oh, sí. Por supuesto," Anna sonrió. Había oído los ahogados sonidos de Elsa haciendo ejercicio, o rabiando, dependiendo de cómo uno lo mirara, y seriamente dudó que la ejecutiva pudiera estar pasando tiempo con ella.

Como lo había hecho ayer, Elsa usó su fuerza bruta para llevar la silla de ruedas y a su ocupante los últimos escalones de la hundida sala de estar y ayudar a Anna en el sofá.

"Pensé que una comedia romántica sería agradable... a menos que prefieras algo más."

"No, estoy segura que lo que has escogido estará bien," la joven mujer contestó con entusiasmo. Y era la verdad. Anna habría sido feliz mirando una prueba de modelo si eso era lo que Elsa quería. La inicial incomodidad fue rápidamente desvaneciéndose, remplazada por un sentimiento de amistad y afecto por la mujer que la amparó. Estuvo sorprendida cuando la ejecutiva no bajó la bandeja para aperitivos que había servido como una barrera entre ellas y aún más asombrada cuando Elsa se sentó en el cojín del medio, solamente a escasas pulgadas de ella. "¿No deseas tu reposapies?"

"Naw, me apetece sentarme por un rato," contestó, metiendo sus pies por debajo al estilo Indio. "¿Estás cómoda?"

"Mucho."

"Bueno." presionó el botón de play en el control remoto y rápidamente adelantó los avances hasta que vio el logotipo de la característica presentación. "Aquí vamos."

El comienzo de la escena estaba casi terminada cuando la nariz de Anna recibió un muy delicioso olor.

"¿Palomitas?" Como si en señal, Flora apareció de la cocina con un tazón grande del convite a disposición así como varias servilletas.

"Si no me necesitas para algo más, me marcharé," Flora dijo cuando le dio el tazón a Elsa. "La cena está en el refrigerador, enciende el microondas en medio por tres minutos para calentarla."

"Pienso que tenemos todo puesto, Flora. Maneja con cuidado."

"Solamente voy a casa, Elsa. Piensas que vivo a diez pasos" la mujer mayor dijo. "Podría caminar si no estuviera tan endemoniadamente frío afuera."

"Lo sé, pero todavía me permito preocuparme por ti. ¿Después de todo, quién me haría toda la cocina y la limpieza si no estuvieras alrededor?" El brillo en sus azules ojos era la única señal que la mujer de cabello plateado bromeaba.

"¡Elsa!" Anna gruñó. Flora se rió suavemente.

"Mantén eso firme, Elsa Winter, y te sorprenderás." Volteó a Anna. "Vigílala."

"Lo haré," la mujer joven prometió con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Flora se fue, Elsa retrocedió la cinta hasta el principio y las dos mujeres se acomodaron para ver a Richard Dreyfuss intentar ganar el corazón de Marsha Mason. El tazón de las palomitas apoyado entre ellas y ambas mujeres afanosamente metían el tentempié untado con mantequilla en sus bocas. Como si estuviera destinado para suceder, las manos grande y pequeña entraron al mismo tiempo y los grasientos dedos se entrelazaron. "Oops," vino la simultánea disculpa mientras sus dedos estaban soltándose el uno al otro.

"Ricas palomitas," Anna dijo, este vez asegurándose de permanecer en su propio lado del tazón.

"Sip, realmente ricas."

Mientras la película lentamente pasaba y el abastecimiento de palomitas disminuía, sus manos continuaron rozándose la una con la otra en la búsqueda de los sabrosos granos de maíz.

Después de la cuarta o quinta vez, ambas se dieron por vencidas en disculparse y solo dejaron que sucediera sin hacer comentario. Anna todavía hizo lo posible para evitar estar tocando la mano de Elsa, pero parecían siempre estar en su lado del tazón. Cuando únicamente los minúsculos pedazos fueron dejados junto con granos de maíz sin estallar, la mujer más mayor pasó el tazón sobre el cojín vacante.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"Seguro, gracias."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Cualquier cosa estará bien. Agua está bien."

"Huh Uh." Elsa se levantó graciosamente del sofá y salió hacia la cocina, volviendo un minuto después con refrescos para cada una.

"Gracias," Anna dijo, tomando el vaso. "¿Quieres retrocederlo para que puedas ver lo que se te pasó?"

"Naw, he visto ésta unas cuantas veces." Se sentó y metió sus piernas por debajo de si misma. "Soy una aspiradora para una buena historia de romance." Tabitha vagó hacia fuera para ver qué pasaba.

"¿Mrrow?"

"No estaremos levantándonos de aquí ahora mismo. Ve a jugar," Elsa dijo. Al parecer el anaranjado y blanco gato pensó que ella dijo 'vamos sube' porque hizo exactamente eso, cruzándose sobre el regazo de la ejecutiva y colocándose abajo entre las dos mujeres.

"¿Quieres ponerla abajo?" Anna puso su mano debajo del estómago del felino, lista para espantarla.

Elsa miró al ronroneador gato. Hace dos semanas nunca habría dejado a un animal tomar control de su casa.

"Supongo que ella no estará dañando nada." La verdad era que esto hacía a la ejecutiva sonreír internamente en ver a Anna feliz y obviamente el estar alrededor de Tabitha hacía eso. Extendió su mano y dejó que sus largos dedos se unieran a los más pequeños en acariciar al alegre ronroneador felino.

x.x.x.x

El martes trajo con éste la realización de que los asuntos en Winter Corporation no podían ser ignorados más tiempo. Elsa intentó despedirse de la aún durmiente Anna y se dirigió hacia el jeep.

Los locutores de la mañana estaban ocupados burlándose de las recientes actividades políticas, dejando a la ejecutiva sin elección excepto para el pop en un CD. Guiaba el jeep azul brillante con la serie interminable de luces del tráfico y las calles de un solo sentido hasta que llegó al garaje del estacionamiento Hudson Avenue. Se impulsó sobre la rampa después al elevador hasta que llegó a la fila de los espacios reservados para los ejecutivos de Winter.

Elsa se colocó en el sitio reservado para ella y apagó el motor. Tomó algunos minutos para poner su cabeza a modo en el trabajo después de ser la guardiana durante tantos días. Sintiéndose lista para hacer frente a lo que le esperaba, Elsa Winter salió de su vehículo y se dirigió hacia el elevador que la podría conectar a su piso. Desde ahí hay un paseo a State Street y al edificio Winter.

La peor parte sobre tener las oficinas corporativas en los pisos superiores de un gran rascacielos en el centro de Albany era que tenía que compartir el elevador con todo el mundo que trabajaba en los pisos inferiores. Elsa se encontró aplastada en la esquina cuando más y más gente se convenció que ellas podrían caber en el pequeño transporte. Agarró su maletín apretándolo contra su cuerpo y esperó una interminable cantidad de tiempo para que las puertas del elevador finalmente se cerraran y comenzar el lento paseo hacia arriba. Las mezclas de colonias y perfumes atacaron sus sentidos, persistiendo detrás después de que sus dueños salieran en sus asignados pisos. Cuando el elevador finalmente llegó el vigésimo octavo piso, una Elsa agradecida salió para hacerle frente a las puertas dobles de cristal que conducían a las oficinas corporativas Winter.

"Buenos días, Nani. ¿Algo importante de lo que necesito saber?" Elsa preguntó, sacando la pila de mensajes telefónicos rosados de su tablilla. Más que medio encontrados arrugados y lanzados en el reciclador azul al lado del escritorio de la joven secretaria.

"Los informes están en su escritorio." La pequeñita mujer de cabello negro echó un vistazo sobre la libreta de citas. "Usted tiene una reunión a las diez con los inversionistas de Houston y su hermana le ha dejado a usted dicho que le llame tan pronto como llegara." Tomó la chaqueta de su jefa y cruzó el cuarto para colgarlo en el armario. "Ella dijo que es importante."

"Siempre es importante para Giselle ," Elsa respondió, sin impresionarse. Alcanzando la manija de su oficina ordenando, "llama a mi casa y pon a Flora en el teléfono para mí."

Una vez dentro de la intimidad del rincón de su oficina, Elsa dejó sus zapatos debajo del escritorio y caminó silenciosamente alrededor en sus cansados pies, trayendo una taza recién hecha de café de la cafetera personal mantenida en su oficina. Pocos minutos más tarde estaba sentada en su escritorio, la computadora tarareando a la vida. Una educada llamada por el interfon y el destello de luz en su teléfono le dijeron que la tarea de Nani fue efectuada.

Tomó el negro auricular y presionó el botón para la línea dos.

"Flora."

"¿Pasa algo?" El ama de llaves preguntó. Era raro que Elsa llamara a casa.

"Solo quería saber cómo van las cosas con nuestra huésped."

"Anna todavía está durmiendo. ¿Quieres que la despierte?"

"No." Intentó esconder la decepción de su voz. "Escucha, cuando ella despierte, le das mi número de la oficina para que pueda llamarme, ¿Ok?" El sonido de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose hizo que Elsa levantará su cabeza. Giselle estaba parada allí, su lenguaje corporal indicaba que era algo de vida o muerte. "Tengo que irme. Dile que me llame." Colocó el receptor abajo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Conoces a esa 'nueva contratada' tuya? ¿Anna Summer?"

"¿Sip? ¿Qué sobre ella?"

"Ella nunca se ha presentado a trabajar. La documentación de la rescisión acaba de llegar a mi escritorio."

"¿La documentación de la rescisión? ¿Quién autorizó eso?"

"Bonnie lo hizo. Contabilidad es su departamento. Dijo que nunca había oído hablar de esta mujer y que nunca se ha presentado a trabajar." Elsa tomó el teléfono y presionó los dígitos para el teléfono de Nani.

"Consigue a Bonnie en el teléfono." Dio vuelta su atención de nuevo a su hermana. "Todo lo que involucre a Anna viene a mi escritorio inmediatamente. No debes hacer nada que la involucre sin mi consentimiento."

"Elsa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Empleas a alguien para un nivel de entrada, les das beneficios completos inmediatamente e incluso no se presenta a trabajar?"

"No te preocupes sobre eso, Giselle . Manejaré esto."

"Bonnie en la línea tres," la voz de Nani saltó a través del intercomunicador. Elsa tomó el auricular.

"Bonnie, ¿hay un problema con un nuevo empleado, Anna Summer?"

"Sí, parece que ella nunca se ha presentó a trabajar." La prima contestó.

"No te preocupes sobre eso. Ella está en licencia médica extendida. Solo procesa su papeleo cada semana. Bajo ningunas circunstancias estarás rescindiéndola."

"¿Por qué? Elsa, ella nunca se ha presentado. Nunca incluso me he reunido con ésta mujer Summer. Todas lo que tengo son algunas formas enviadas por fax de Giselle la semana pasada."

"Sé todos acerca de eso." Hubo una pausa y pensó que su prima iba a discutir un poco más sobre esto. "Bonnie, no hay discusión sobre esto."

"Bien. Tu eres la jefa." Hubo un clic seguido por el tono de marcar. Elsa colgó el teléfono y echó un vistazo en la pantalla de la computadora. "¿Hay algo más, hermana?"

"Por supuesto que hay." Giselle contestó, moviéndose alrededor del escritorio hasta que estaba parada al lado de su hermana mayor. "Elsa, vamos, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada de lo que necesites preocuparte. Estoy segura que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparte a cerca de una pequeña empleada."

"Una pequeña empleada a la que misteriosamente contrataste." La pelirroja se inclinó impensadamente contra el escritorio de caoba. "Elsa, nunca has empleado directamente a alguien para un puesto excepto a Nani." Un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Esto no es como cuando estabas en Stanford, ¿lo es?"

La mención de su gran fracaso personal trajo la atención de la ejecutiva apartándola de la computadora.

"¿Giselle , no puedes dejar algo morir? ¡Ése fue hace diez años!" No había que confundir su tono enojado.

"Hey, tendrías que saberlo mejor que confiar en alguna pobre basura blanca."

"Odette no era una pobre basura blanca. Estaba allí con una beca académica."

"¿Y qué tema era el que ustedes dos estudiaban en la noche en su cuarto?" Giselle masculló. "No estabas allí cuando papá contestó al teléfono la noche que ella llamó. No oíste las cosas que le dijo. La manera en que amenazó hacerlo del conocimiento público."

"Para eso, Giselle ," advirtió con un gruñido bajo. "Habría podido manejarlo."

"¿Cómo? ¿Habrías preferido que todo el mundo supiera que el heredero evidente de Winter Corporation era rara?" Se encogió en la mirada ardiente en los ojos de Elsa. "Mira, eres mi hermana y te amo. Puedo entender que incurriste en una equivocación. Eras joven, no sabías mucho. Solo no quisiera que tuvieras que sufrir con eso otra vez."

"Eso no es lo que está sucediendo." Elsa tomó un lápiz y comenzó a golpearlo ligeramente en el escritorio.

"Prometiste a papá que no sucedería otra vez."

"¡Y no sucederá!" El lápiz fue lanzado airadamente, provocando que rebotara fuera del escritorio y en el suelo. Elsa se levantó y miró fuera de la ventana en el horizonte de Albany, viendo en el interior el recordatorio de su gran humillación. La visión de los ojos calidos de la rubia que una vez la había llenado de felicidad únicamente para dar vuelta y volverse una chantajista chupando sangre destellaba ante sus ojos. "Yo nunca he... quiero decir... desde..." Se dio por vencida y continuó mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana.

"Elsa..." Giselle estaba parada al lado de su hermana más alta y puso su mano en el antebrazo. "Me sentía tan mal por ti cuando mamá y papá fueron a recogerte al aeropuerto esa noche." La llamada de Odette exigiendo dinero a cambio de mantenerse silenciosa sobre su aventura vino menos de dos horas antes de que Elsa arribara al aeropuerto del condado de Albany para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa con la familia. "Ese fue el peor día de fiesta que puedo recordar. Todo era griterío y griterío."

Había sido un tema que las dos hermanas nunca hablaron, ni siquiera en ese entonces. Elsa nunca había sabido los verdaderos sentimientos de Giselle sobre el asunto de su sexualidad o el entero incidente del chantaje. Sin voltearse, la mujer más mayor habló.

"Había estado anhelando venir a casa. Falté para Acción de Gracias y después de que Otte y yo terminamos" Meneó su cabeza. "¿Qué fue lo que hice tan horriblemente incorrecto?" Preguntó reservadamente.

"¿Confiar en ella o tener sexo con una mujer?" Giselle preguntó, volteándose e inclinándose contra el alféizar de la ventana.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. "Cualquiera... ambas... ah, no importa." Se giró retirándose de la ventana se sentó en su sillón. "Ambas tenemos trabajo para hacer."

"No está bien." La pelirroja dijo, tirando de una silla para sentarse en el mismo lado del escritorio que su hermana. "Mira, lo que dije anteriormente sobre ser raro, yo no quise decir..."

"Olvídate de eso."

"No. Es tu vida. No tengo ningún derecho de juzgarte. El señor sabe, yo he hecho cosas de las que estoy avergonzada."

"No hay juicio en esa declaración, ¿la hay?" Elsa dijo sarcásticamente, girándose en su sillón un poco y sacando el cajón del teclado. "Supongo que esta bien tener una aventura con tu entrenador personal pero no con alguien del mismo sexo, ¿correcto?"

"No pensé que sabías sobre André" Giselle dijo con indecisión, preguntándose solo cuánto sabía su hermana mayor.

"No mucho se me escapa." Metió su contraseña, cambiando la pantalla de la insignia corporativa a su escritorio personal. "Mira, yo he aprendido mi lección, ¿Ok? No frecuento los bares gay, no cruzo los campos de softball, o tengo un desfile de mujeres que entran y salen de mi cama."

"Tienes también treinta tres años y no estas casada, Elsa. Esto es un negocio. Tenemos que mantener cierta imagen."

"¿Y lo hago!" Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse. "Siempre he acudido a todas las funciones de caridad con un acompañante masculino de buen aspecto. ¿No lo hago? No he hecho nada para fastidiar la preciosa imagen de la familia."

"¿De qué se trata esto, una mujer?" Giselle se levantó para hacerle frente a su hermana. "¿Es eso? Realmente. Ayúdeme a entenderlo, hermana. Crecimos juntas. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Giselle , estamos en el trabajo. Vamos a dejar esto, ¿Ok?"

"Bien. La misteriosa Anna Summer permanece en la nómina de pago y seguro porque así lo dijiste." La pelirroja estaba obviamente enfurruñada por el tono brusco. "¿Hay algún otro problema en el que estés interesada o es ella éste?"

"Soy la presidenta, ¿no es así?" Elsa frunció el ceño. "La cosa entera de Summer no es un reparto grande, Giselle . No tienes que preocuparte de verme a la cabeza orgullosa del próximo desfile gay tampoco. ¿Ahora podemos hablar de algo más?" Fue hacía su escritorio y se sentó. "¿Consignaste algún préstamo para Hans?"

"¿Por qué Hans necesitaría un consignatario? Él está consiguiendo mucho dinero. Él incluso no posee un hogar propio a excepción de esa cabaña en el Adirondacks."

"Él incumplió en un préstamo que tenía mi nombre falsificado en el como consignatario."

"Debe haber alguna clase de error."

"Ningún error. Voy a tener enviadas copias del uso para que pueda compararlo a mi firma."

"Quizá alguien inventó el nombre de Hans también."

"Sip, quizá. Lo descubriré después de que consiga los papeles. Mientras tanto te sugiero que eches un vistazo en tus registros del banco." Alcanzó el ratón y chasqueó abriendo su conexión al banco. "Oh, una cosa más. Estoy pidiendo una auditoria de Propiedades Inmobiliarias."

"¿Qué? ¿Estás auditando los libros de Hans?" Giselle no fue nada sino alarido. "¿Sabes como mirará eso él?"

"Como que no confío en él. No lo hago." Un rápido mecanografiar de su número de cuenta y contraseña y Elsa echaba un vistazo en sus recientes transacciones. La tarjeta de debito que parecía de repente una tarjeta Visa de platino era práctica. Todas las compras fueron destinadas a su cuenta corriente en menos de dos días, haciendo esto fácil para que verificara que su tarjeta no estaba comprometida. Miraba sobre la lista, observando los artículos familiares como los juguetes de Tabitha y la cama de Anna. "Tu misma dijiste que pensabas que algo estaba pasando. ¿Quieres que descubra que es esto ahora, o quieres esperar hasta que se ventile en la prensa? Pensé que estabas preocupada de nuestra imagen."

Giselle se erizó en el comentario pero concedió renuente que su hermana tenía razón. La confianza era un reparto grande con la imagen pública. Los nombres públicos eran recordados y si no lo hicieran cada noche las noticias serían más que felices recordarlos. Era así como los escándalos duraban tanto tiempo en Albany. Hasta el momento los Winters habían sido bastante afortunados en no estar implicados públicamente, no importaba los costos privados.

"Está bien," la hermana más joven suspiró. "No puedo ver nada donde lastimaría si él es inocente." Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "¿Elsa?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si lo es, tendrás que darle mejor una disculpa. Y asegúrate que mamá no descubra sobre esto." El intercomunicador zumbó, seguido rápidamente por la voz de Nani.

"Anna en la línea uno para usted." Elsa levantó la mirada hasta ver los ojos de su hermana iluminarse en el nombre.

"¿Es esa la misteriosa Anna Summer?"

"Adiós Giselle ." Tomó el auricular y presionó el botón. "Hola..." No había que confundirse en el cambio en la voz de Elsa. Se transformó más suave... más gentil. Había una dulzura en ella que era en contraste directo a su tono anterior. "¿Puedes esperar un minuto?"

"Ya me voy, ya me voy. Pero éste no es el final de esta conversación."

"¡Giselle !" Miró mordazmente la puerta. La pelirroja se fue, determinada más que nunca a solucionar el rompecabezas de su hermana y Anna Summer.

"Hola. Lamento eso. ¿Dormiste bien?" Elsa dijo, sentándose en su sillón y apoyando sus pies en el escritorio.

"Muy bien. Flora dijo que querías que llamara."

"Sip... um... Supongo que solo quería que supieras que si necesitas cualquier cosa, déjaselo saber a Flora. Va a permanecer allí hasta que llegue a casa. Hará cualquier cosa que quieras para el desayuno, solo pídeselo. Oh, y si hay algo que quisieras que te compre en el supermercado, solo déjale saber eso también."

"Estoy muy bien, solo gracias. ¿Cómo está yendo el trabajo?"

"Oh, justo un día típico," Elsa contestó sarcásticamente. "Es increíble que no tenga una úlcera a veces."

"Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para hacerlo mejor para ti," Anna dijo sinceramente. 'Ya lo haces', la mujer de cabello plateado pensó para sí.

"Estoy muy bien. Cuéntame tú. ¿Te apetecen los mariscos esta noche?"

"Suena genial."

"Bien. Haré que Flora nos prepare algo rico." La luz en la línea dos comenzó a destellar. "Pienso que mejor voy de nuevo a trabajar, solo quería averiguar sobre ti."

"Ok, me alegra que lo hicieras."

"Um... sabes si quieres puedes llamarme más tarde."

"Oh. Ok, bien ¿quizá después de almuerzo? No deseo incomodarte."

"Seguro. Después de almuerzo estará bien. No creo que vaya a estar todo el día de todos modos."

"Está bien... bien... ¿supongo que hablaré contigo más tarde entonces?"

"Ok Anna. Relájate y haz lo que la enfermera te diga."

"Adiós."

"Adiós." Elsa escuchó el tecleo y entonces la señal para marcar por algunos segundos antes de presionar la línea dos. "Elsa Winter." Su voz, era una vez más, puro negocios.

x.x.x.x

Elsa se sorprendió de ver la luz de la cocina encendida cuando volvió a casa, hasta que recordó que le había pedido a Flora que se quedara hasta que llegara allí. Ella y Anna habían hablado brevemente por la tarde pero una reunión había interrumpido esa llamada. Ahora, al fin en casa, anhelaba pasar el resto de la tarde con la rubia mujer. Colgó su chaqueta en el guardarropa y le dio un puntapié a sus zapatos antes de entrar en la oficina.

"¡Hola!" Anna saludó con entusiasmo, una enorme sonrisa vino sobre su cara.

"Hola tu." Turnó su atención a Flora, que estaba recogiendo las cartas que ella y la joven mujer habían estado jugando. "Gracias por quedarte tan tarde."

"No me importó nada. Es mejor en el Rummy de lo que tu eres" el ama de llaves comentó, sacando una sonrisa de Anna. "Puedo quedarme tarde mañana también si me necesitas."

La primera respuesta de Elsa era decir que no sería necesario pero en la reflexión de lo qué había acontecido hoy en la oficina y de lo qué iba a suceder una vez que Hans descubriera sobre la auditoria, reconsideró su respuesta.

"Realmente, pienso que puedo aceptar eso. Quizá podrías llegar más tarde de modo que no tengas que trabajar tanto. Puedo hacer mi propio desayuno."

"Hacer tu propio desayuno y ensuciar cada pieza de mis utensilios en mi cocina," Flora resopló. "Estaré aquí a las siete como siempre. La única noche que no puedo quedarme tarde es el jueves. Carrie y Mónica se preocuparán si no me ven allí a las seis treinta."

"Noche de bingo," Elsa le explicó a su huésped. "Bien, ya que estás ahora aquí de todos modos, ¿por qué no te quedas y te reúnes con nosotras para cenar? Estoy segura que hiciste más que suficiente." La mujer mayor se rió suavemente. "Sabes que tu madre tendría un ataque si lo supiera."

"¿Por qué? ¿Su madre no la quiere?" Anna preguntó, su curiosa expresión giró en un tímido ceño fruncido cuando Flora se rió y meneó su cabeza.

"La señora Winter me quiere bien, niña. Pero se considera de mal aspecto compartir una comida con la empleada doméstica."

"Oh," la joven mujer murmuró, la vergüenza tiñó su cara. Se preguntaba si la madre de su amiga la desaprobaría también.

"Pero mi madre no decide con quién ceno," Elsa dijo firmemente. "¿Ahora crees que te gustaría comer en el comedor o aquí adentro?"

"Um... donde quieras estará muy bien."

"Colocaré algunos lugares en la mesa. Llevará solo algunos minutos calentar todo," Flora dijo, al salir del cuarto.

"Gracias," Elsa dijo cuando la mujer mayor paso a su lado, la persona que ella había mantenido en casa todo el largo día. Ahora sola con Anna Sus hombros se hundieron, sus cansados pies protestaron de estar parados, y el dolor de cabeza con el que había estado luchando hizo su presencia sabida con la fuerza completa. Cruzó el cuarto y se dejó caer en su sillón. "Qué día." Levantó su pierna izquierda, apoyándola sobre su rodilla derecha, y comenzó a frotar su adolorido pie.

"¿Tú enfrentaste a Hans?"

"No. Él no se presentó," Elsa suspiró. "Ordené una auditoria."

"Oh."

"Sip. No va a ser una visión bonita cuando lo descubra." Comenzó a frotar su pie con más fuerza, usando ambas manos para masajear los adoloridos músculos. "Encima de eso, tuve una montaña de papeleo para atravesar. Nani salió en el intermedio durante el día."

"¿Nani?"

"Mi secretaria," aclaró.

"Oh, ella debe haber sido la que contestó al teléfono cuando llamé."

"Sí, fue ella." Elsa invirtió la posición de sus piernas y comenzó a dar masajes a su pie derecho. "Oh genial," frunció el ceño, mirando rápidamente en el creciente deshilar moviéndose en su pierna. "Sabes, alguien debería ser capaz de encontrar una manera de hacer medias que no se rasguen al instante en que te las pones." Se levantó, alisando la falda gris plateado. "Voy arriba a cambiarme. Para entonces estoy segura que la cena estará lista." Sus ojos cayeron sobre los filamentos de los cabellos circundado la cara de Anna. "Después de cenar pienso que nosotras lavaremos tu cabello."

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? No puedo tomar una ducha."

"Tengo una idea."

x.x.x.x

Después de cambiarse en sus pants y tenis, Elsa tomó un juego de llaves y se dirigió a través del camino de entrada cubierta de nieve al garaje. La construcción original había sido derribada hace tres años para hacer el sitio para su idea de lo que un verdadero garaje debía ser. Con la capacidad de guardar cuatro autos cómodamente, el garaje lucía múltiples hileras de fluorescentes luces y un separado sistema de alarmas. La mitad trasera del garaje servía como lugar de almacenaje. Entrando a través de la puerta lateral, Elsa caminó rápidamente sobre el panel de control y desactivó la alarma.

Un rápido tirón del interruptor y los cuatro recuadros fueron bañados en un mar de blanca luz.

El primer recuadro contenía un auto oculto por una cubierta de lona. Distraída por un momento, Elsa caminó a la parte trasera del auto y tiró de la cubierta. La estigmatizada placa blanca de la estatua de la libertad en el lado izquierdo y las letras azules anunciando el auto como "el juguete de Rons". Tiró de la cubierta más para revelar el tapón de la gasolina con el familiar logotipo del Mustang. "Pronto," se prometió. Su preciado auto había sido meticulosamente restaurado y la severa sal de los inviernos de Albany significaba que tenía que permanecer en hibernación hasta que las flores comenzaran a florecer otra vez. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre el intenso azul metálico de la pintura y su mente vagó al pasado cuando había comprado el auto.

Era su año superior en Dartmouth. Aunque utilizaba el Audi que su padre le había dado para su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, se encontró siempre anhelando el potente Mustang que el novio de una de sus hermanas de la fraternidad poseía. La pintura había estado mellada, la superficie oxidada era el color dominante, pero cuando el pedal era metido a fondo, el auto podía descargar la potencia levantándose contra este.

Cuando Elsa había pedido a su padre permiso para retirar suficiente dinero para comprar uno para ella, Agnarr Winter firmemente se negó, citando que tenía un buen auto y que el Ford era un vehículo demasiado peligroso. Elsa estaba serena, sin embargo, y ahorró su asignación para el completo semestre hasta que pudo permitirse comprárselo ella misma. Lo condujo a casa en las vacaciones de primavera, para la consternación de sus padres.

Su padre lo llamó un montón de chatarra y su madre insistió que solo conseguiría matarse en esa 'trampa mortal'. Intentaron ofrecerle un Mustang nuevo, amenazándola de cortarle el financiamiento, incluso la vieja expresión 'las damas de educación apropiada no conducen potentes autos', pero ningunos de ellos funcionaron. Antes del fin de semana todo lo que habían logrado era hacer que Elsa determinara aún más conservar y restaurar a su veloz demonio azul.

Aunque no era desde hace mucho tiempo su auto principal, todavía lo sacaba para dar una vuelta de vez en cuando y, la belleza azul metálico seguía siendo su favorito.

Un ligero fresco la atravesó, tirando de Elsa del carril de los recuerdos y regresarla al presente. Restituyó la cubierta sobre su Mustang y caminó al recuadro siguiente. El rojo Porsche acomodado allí. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el accidente.

En el cuarto recuadro era donde estacionaba el jeep y de este modo alejar lo que había hecho con el objetivo de no acercarse al auto deportivo. Ahora lentamente caminó alrededor del auto, azules ojos recogieron todas las reparaciones.

La cinta verde rodeaba los bordes del nuevo parabrisas, sin duda permitiendo que la nueva goma sellara fijándolo. El capote, la parrilla, el parachoques, y el cristal del cuarto derecho delantero fue quitado todo, el gris metal del chasis manteniéndose firme en contraste con el resto del vehículo. Una rodante caja de herramientas situada contra la pared, evidencia de las visitas de Audrey. Elsa desvió la mirada del auto e inclinó las manos contra la caja de herramientas luchando para mantener su estómago bajo control. Supo perfectamente entonces que nunca podría conducir el Porsche otra vez. Mordió tragándose el resurgimiento de la culpa y tomó deliberadamente los pasos hacía la puerta del cuarto de almacenaje, todo el tiempo diciéndose que todo se resolvería, que

Anna se recuperaría totalmente, que el daño que le había causado podría ser reparado. Probó tres diferentes llaves en el cerrojo hasta que encontró la correcta y caminó en la oscuridad del almacén.

Le tomó a Elsa un minuto encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo hizo, encontró lo que buscaba inmediatamente. En la esquina, debajo de un montón de abandonados trapos estaba una cubeta utilizable de cinco galones que una vez contuvo concreto de secado rápido. Se acercó a la utilizable palangana y la limpió minuciosamente hasta que la lechosa agua blanquizca corría limpia. Completada su tarea, Elsa volvió a la casa.

"Entonces ¿qué pensaste de esa última pregunta?"

"Todavía digo que era demasiado fácil. Todo el mundo sabe que los números pares de las autopistas corren de este a oeste y las impares corren de norte a sur," Anna contestó, ajustando la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Flora se había marchado algunos minutos antes y ellas estaban ahora relajadas en la oficina.

"Si todo el mundo sabe eso, ¿por qué hace que tanta gente se pierda cuando están viajando?" La mujer mayor contestó, recostándose en su sillón y poniendo sus descalzos pies arriba en el borde de la cama cerca de la cadera izquierda de Anna. Desde que los meses de invierno estaban sobre ellos y Elsa no tenía motivo para usar zapatos con punta abierta, no se molestaba en hacerse la pedicura tan a menudo como lo hacía usualmente. En el proceso de menear sus dedos, una uña arañó contra la de al lado. "Bueno, no me sorprende que este rasgando todas mis medias. Supongo que es hora de llamar para un pedicure." Vio una lejana mirada absorber la cara de la joven mujer. "¿Qué?" Preguntó suavemente.

"Lo compartes conmigo."

"Estás hablando de un pedicure y estaba recordando cuando tenía trece."Viendo la expectante mirada en la cincelada cara de su compañera, Anna continuó. "El Estado encontró a la familia Foster para mí por algunas semanas y tenían una niña justo de mi edad. A Stacey le encantaba tenerme alrededor porque era una dispuesta conejilla de indias para que ella practicara la cosmetología. Le encantaba jugar con el esmalte de uñas. Tenía hileras e hileras de botellas sobre su tocador en todo los colores que puedas imaginar."

Anna ausentemente extendió su mano abajo y puso sus dedos sobre los dedos del pie de Elsa.

"Bien, una noche estábamos de ánimo. Pintamos cada uña de un diferente color. Puedo recordar que en mis dedos del pie fueron desde el ciruelo al aguacate a ese horrible púrpura." Mientras hablaba, su dedo índice rozaba atravesando cada uña del gran pie descalzo. "La cosa divertida es que estábamos despiertas más allá de nuestra hora de ir a la cama y no tuvimos tiempo para quitarlo. Fuimos a la escuela al día siguiente y cuando estábamos tomando una ducha después de la clase de gimnasia todo el mundo vio nuestros dedos de los pies." Se rió suavemente. "Realmente fue divertido. Quiero decir, entre nosotras dos estaban allí veinte diferentes colores en nuestros pies. Después de eso, Stacey usó deliberadamente diferentes tonalidades de esmalte en sus dedos. Ésa fue la última vez que esmalté mis uñas del pie." Elsa la miró burlonamente, después se levantó y fue al pie de la cama. En menos de segundos los calcetines de gran tamaño fueron quitados para revelar los dedos del pie de Anna. "¿Cuándo fue la vez última que alguien te hizo la pedicura?"

"Ese fue, si podrías llamar eso una pedicura. Solo uso el cortaúñas para mantenerlas cortas ahora. Ow, tranquila."

"Oh, lo siento," Elsa se disculpó, dejando el pequeño dedo del pie que había movido para lograr una mirada mejor en el siguiente. "¿Puedes sentir eso en tu tobillo?"

"Sip, es por eso que no los meneo. Mis piernas duelen bastante cuando lo hago."

"¿Cuándo fue la vez última que tomaste algo?"

"No, no es que este mal ahora mismo. Prefiero esperar hasta que realmente lo necesite." Elsa levantó la mirada y recordó lo que quería hacer esa noche. "¿Estás lista para lavar tu cabello?"

"¿Encontraste una manera?" Se incorporó, preparándose para instalarse nuevamente en la silla de ruedas.

"No, quédate aquí. Lo tengo todo resuelto de modo que no tengas que salir de la cama." Miró la cama ajustable, en este momento levantada en un cómodo ángulo. "Vas a tener que poner la cama plana, sin embargo."

Pocos minutos después Anna estaba acomodada de espaldas a través de la cama, su cabeza suspendida en un costado. Una toalla rodeaba detrás de sus hombros colgando para proteger el colchón contra cualquier agua jabonosa. Elsa estaba situada sobre un taburete tomado de la cocina, la blanca cubeta de cinco galones acomodada entre sus rodillas. Una toalla grande fue puesta en el piso para coger cualquier derrame.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó.

"Sip."

Elsa vertió el agua lentamente sobre los rubios mechones, usando su otra mano para ayudar a distribuir el líquido sobre todo el cabello. Vertió una generosa cantidad de champú en su mano y la trabajó en una espuma. Elsa hizo todo lo posible para sostener la cabeza de Anna, tomando algo del esfuerzo excesivo del cuello de la joven mujer.

"¿Cómo estás sintiendo esto?"

"Riiicooo," murmuró, turquesa ojos medio cerrados. "Tienes fuertes dedos."

"Los ejercito. ¿Estoy presionando demasiado duro?"

"Oh no, está bastante bien."

"Bueno." Elsa continuó moviendo sus dedos en el suave cabello, minuciosamente lavando este. "Hora de enjuagar. Mantén tus ojos cerrados." Usando su mano izquierda levantó la cabeza de Anna, poco a poco enjuagó el champú. Una vez que eliminó la mayor parte, puso otro poco del líquido con esencia de fresa en su mano. "Segunda ronda."

"¿Vas a lavarlo otra vez?" Anna preguntó sorprendida.

"Por supuesto. Sabes las indicaciones. Lavar, enjuagar, repetir." Trabajó el champú en el rojizo cabello antes de que la joven mujer pudiera decirle que no. "¿Asumo que únicamente lo lavas una vez?"

"Sip, se usa menos champú de esa manera. Mi cabello siempre parece limpio. Mucha gente lo lava solo una vez." Anna se reclinó en la presión suave pero firme de los dedos de Elsa.

No solo fue tratada con una segunda lavada, sino teniendo acondicionador peinado a través de su cabello. La ejecutiva tuvo que ir dos veces por más agua pero los resultados habían valido eso. La suave luz de arriba rebotaba en varios mechones del cabello de Anna, creando una aureola de fuego alrededor de la cara de la joven mujer.

"Se mira genial." La mujer de cabello plateado dijo, observando la sonrisa que vino a la cara de su compañera al mirarse en el espejo sostenido en su mano. "¿No es así, Tabitha?" Le preguntó al gato que decidió que el agua no era una gran amenaza.

"¿Mrrow?" Dos segundos después, la anaranjada y blanca máquina ronroneadora estaba acomodada en el vientre de Anna.

"Ooof, estás ganando definitivamente peso."

"Pienso que Flora le está dando las sobras pero no puedo probarlo," Elsa dijo con una sonrisa. "Solo sé que cada vez que ella está cocinando esta bola de pelos sale de la cocina lamiéndose sus bigotes."

Ding, ding, dong, dong. Los agudos tonos del timbre sonaron a lo largo de la casa.

"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?" Elsa preguntó, mirando el reloj sobre la mesita. "Son casi las diez." El timbre sonó otra vez, esta vez acompañado por furiosos golpes contra la sólida puerta de roble.

"¿Elsa? Elsa, ¡abre la jodida puerta!" El grito seguido por más golpes y tonos de del timbre.

"Ahora vuelvo." Se puso sus tenis y metió el exceso de cordón en los lados. Tabitha saltó de la cama, detectando que algo más interesante estaba a punto de suceder en el otro cuarto. "Oh no tú no. Quédate aquí con tu madre." Elsa recogió la protesta felina y la colocó nuevamente sobre la cama, esta vez al alcance de la mano de Anna.

x.x.x.x

"¡Elsa! Abre esta jodida..." Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Hans cuando él vio la luz exterior encenderse y oyó que la cerradura fue girada. "Bien, ya era hora."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?" Frunció el ceño, no teniendo duda que su hermano más joven estaba completamente borracho.

"¿Qué demonios intentas hacerme?" Hans pasó más allá de ella y atravesó el vestíbulo entrando a la sala de estar. "¿No me presentó a trabajar un día y tú ordenas una jodida auditoria?"

"Este no es el momento para hablar de esto, Hans. Vete a tú casa y duérmete." Elsa se movió entre él y la oficina, intentando dirigirlo nuevamente hacía la puerta. Puso su mano en su brazo únicamente para tenerlo alejado.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Elsa!" Pasó al otro lado del cuarto y dio un puñetazo por enfrente la madera del mueble del centro de entretenimiento. Se giró haciéndole frente y pudo claramente ver el crecimiento de varios días en su cara así como lo descuidado del cabello y las ropas. Hans había obviamente estado en un doblador y únicamente ahora había oído las noticias. "¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo? ¿Robando de mi propia compañía?"

"No se lo que estás haciendo, pero no voy a dejar que esto continúe," devolvió el grito, mostrando un poco su propio mal humor. "¿Qué es eso, Hans? ¿Drogas? ¿Juego?"

"¡Vete al infierno, Srta. fuerte y Diosa todo poderosa!" Su puño se cerró de golpe en el gabinete con bastante fuerza golpeando un diminuto florero de copa. Solo que la gruesa alfombra salvó la antigüedad de romperse.

"Vete de mi casa, Hans."

"Tu casa," él se burló. "Crecí en esta casa de mierda. ¿Qué te da el derecho de decir que me vaya?"

"Compré la casa honradamente y a carta cabal de mamá y tu sabes eso." Sus ojos se empequeñecieron en la salvaje mirada, casi inhumana en los ojos de su hermano. Hans era bastante fuerte por si solo, pero si él es taba drogado... Las sospechas de Elsa fueron confirmadas algunos segundos después cuando levantó el extremo de la pesada mesa del café y la volteó.

"Actúas como si fueras un ángel pero no lo eres, Elsa." Por el momento, estaba parado aún así ella mantuvo sundistancia. Su corazón latiendo fuertemente con la adrenalina bombeando a través de ella. "Te sientas en esa oficina día tras día. NO tienes idea de cómo es trabajar para una vida," escupió, "no puedo solo chasquear mis dedos y hacer tu cartera más grande."

"No, pero puedes falsificar mi firma en un préstamo," ella replicó.

"¿Qué?"

"Incumpliste en un préstamo y tenían mi nombre en él como consignatario. ¿Por qué necesitabas un consignatario, Hans?" El hombre de pelirrojo parpadeó algunas veces cuando comprendió la información.

"Mierda. ¿Eso es todo lo que siempre te ha preocupado, no es así? ¿El dinero de mierda?"

"Alguien tiene que preocuparse acerca de eso. Tu por supuesto no. ¡Ahora vete de mi casa!"

"¡No es sobre eso! Me da igual lo que en tu maldita auditoria aparezca, no puedes echarme a patadas de la compañía." Un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Puedes poseer la mayoría de la acciones pero no tienes control de los interés. ¿Piensas que alguien va a votar contigo para conseguir librarte de mí?" Dio una corta risa, su energía comenzó a desaparecer ya que para el colmo había estado cabalgando. "Enfréntalo, Elsa. No puedes hacer nada sobre mí. ¿Piensas que mamá va a votar contigo para destituirme? ¿Toby? ¿Giselle ? No puedes ganar esta batalla." Se dirigió hacía la puerta. "Cualquier tonto puede ver eso. Solo déjame en paz, hermana, o lo lamentarás." Hans cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de el, el sonido que reverberaba a través del cuarto.

El corazón de Elsa estaba palpitando con fuerza y podría solo suponer que Anna tenía miedo.

"¿Estás bien?" Elsa preguntó cuándo entró en el cuarto. Notó la palidez del miedo en la cara de la rubia mujer. "Hey, todo esta bien."

"Él estaba bastante enojado. ¿Qué se estrelló?" La expresión de Anna era más serena ahora que sabía que Elsa estaba segura. Acarició el lugar vacío en la cama al su lado. "Aquí, hay un asiento."

"Nah, gracias," la alta mujer continuó de pie, aunque la suave almohada le hacía señas. "Él tiró la mesa del café y golpeó algo de la superficie del gabinete. Nada roto." Miró en la TV, aún encendida pero con el sonido silenciado. "Hey, hay uno de esos programas de noticias de revista."

"Sip, están suponiendo que tienen una cosa en esos camiones de renta y que peligrosos son." Acarició a la cama otra vez. "Vamos, tengo el calor y el masaje encendido. Esto tiene que ser más cómodo que ese sillón." Encendió la pequeña lámpara en la mesita a su lado justo antes que Elsa apagara la luz de arriba. El suave brillo fue preferido por ambas para mirar la televisión.

"Estarías sorprendida de lo confortable que el sillón es," Elsa contestó, dando un puntapié a sus tenis y con reticencia aceptó la oferta. Se hundió en el vibrante calor y cerró los ojos con placer hedonista. "¡Oh! Esto es agradable. Tengo que conseguir una de éstas para mi habitación." Acomodó la almohada detrás de su cabeza, deslizó los pies bajo las cobijas, y abrió los ojos. Anna presionó el botón y comenzó a mirar el programa. Con la alta mujer a su lado derecho, sentía una sensación de seguridad y rápidamente el latido de su corazón retornó a un nivel más normal.

Anna utilizó el telecontrol para apagar la televisión una vez que las últimas noticias comenzaron. "¿No estuvo eso interesante?" No recibiendo respuesta, giró su cabeza para ver los ojos de su compañera cerrados. "¿Elsa?" Ninguna respuesta, solo el rítmico subir y caer de la sudadera cubriendo el pecho. Anna apagó la lámpara. La cama era bastante grande. No había razón para que despertara a Elsa solo para enviar a la mujer más mayor a su propia cama. "Buenas noches, Elsa," susurró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la regular respiración de la mujer a su lado la calmara metiéndola en un profundo sueño.

x.x.x.x

Los azules ojos se agitaron abriéndose poco después de las seis y miró alrededor, intentando conseguir sus almohadas.

"Qué el... oh," masculló, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Anna.

Tomándose un momento para borrar el sueño de sus ojos, Elsa se apoyó sobre un codo y bajó la mirada a su dormida compañera. Los rayos de la mañana resaltaron la respingada nariz, las cejas óxido, y los llenos labios separados un poco en sueño. Los segundos hicieron tictac mientras observaba a la dormida mujer. Esto la asombró como fácilmente se había quedado dormida al lado de Anna. Con excepción de Odette, Elsa nunca había dormido con alguien. Eso lo había hecho entonces únicamente porque estaba esperando por su amante. Sinceramente, nunca se sintió cómoda compartiendo una cama y podía frecuentemente esfumarse y dormir en la cama acostumbrada en su dormitorio. Sin embargo obviamente no tuvo problema en enroscarse y dormir al lado de Anna.

Era un curioso misterio Elsa sabía que no fue seguro deliberado. Sentía el ligero zumbido del masaje debajo. Eso fue. Tuvo que haber sido el masaje. Este la relajó bastante para ponerla a dormir sin tener en cuenta la presencia de alguien más en la cama. La ejecutiva sonrió para si con la lógica de su explicación, incluso cuando eligió ignorar el hecho de que todavía estaba allí al lado de Anna. Contemplaba consentirse pero la voz de la responsabilidad triunfó. Con un decepcionado suspiro lentamente salió de la cama sigilosamente, cuidadosa de no molestar a su compañera, y caminó silenciosamente al baño.

Una vigorosa sesión de ejercicios y una reconfortante ducha prepararon a Elsa para el día. Inhaló en el café que Flora hizo para ella mientras se ponía su larga chaqueta de lana. La temperatura había caído considerablemente por la noche, descendiéndola a un solo dígito. Se dirigía hacía la puerta cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Residencia Winter," Flora contestó. "Ahora mismo. Elsa, es Giselle . Ella parece perturbada." Ella tomó el teléfono color crema y asintió en su ama de llaves.

"Giselle ?"

"Elsa, tenemos un problema."

"Estoy segura que tenemos más de uno. ¿Qué te tiene tan jorobada para que no pudieras esperar hasta que llegara a la oficina?"

"Ricky y Timmy ambos cayeron con el pollo pox."

"¿Y? Giselle , tus hijos están enfermos no es el fin del mundo. Es solo pollo pox."

"Elsa, la fiesta de Navidad de la familia es esta noche."

"¿Y?" Desabotonó su chaqueta, decidiendo no iba a ser una rápida y fácil llamada telefónica después de todo. "Estoy demasiado ocupada para ir. Por qué deberías planear la fiesta para el miércoles en la noche de todos modos?"

"Era el mejor día que nosotros pudimos asegurar. La gente siempre tiene fiestas para ir en los fines de semana. Poner esta en un miércoles garantizaba que todo el mundo se presentaría, pero ése no es el punto. El punto es que nosotros no podemos tener la fiesta aquí."

"Entonces. Alquila un salón en algún lugar." Un pensamiento le cayó en cuenta. "Oh no tú no, Giselle . No estaré teniendo la fiesta aquí."

"Elsa. Es demasiado tarde para alquilar un salón y enviar las direcciones a todo el mundo."

"No la estarás teniendo en mi casa. No, no, no." La chaqueta ahora se encontraba en un taburete cerca. "Hermana, no puedo tener la fiesta aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto trabajo ésta podría tomar?"

"Es perfecto. Todo mundo sabe dónde vives y les encantará la idea de un buena fiesta al estilo antiguo en la casa Winter."

"Te he dicho antes. Ésta es mi casa ahora y no quiero a cada pariente en el mundo pisoteando alrededor de aquí." Miró a Flora preparando huevos para el desayuno de Anna. "Hermana, tengo a la Compañía que permanece conmigo. No es realmente conveniente tener gente aquí." El tono de la llamada en espera señaló. "No cuelgues, Giselle , tengo otra llamada." Presionó el parpadeante botón. "Habla Elsa."

"Elsa, es tu madre."

"Hola mamá." Rodó sus ojos, sacando una divertida mirada de su ama de llaves.

"Estaré allí después de que llegue del aeropuerto a ayudar con los proveedores y asegurarme de que no colocarás algunos de esos llamativos adornos."

"¿Qué, Giselle te llamó primero? La tengo aguardando en la otra línea."

"Sí. Lo hizo. Decidimos que la casa sería la solución perfecta." 'La perfecta solución para todo mundo menos para mí', Elsa pensó para si. "Mamá, no puedo tener la fiesta aquí. ¿No podríamos solo volver a programar esta o conseguir un salón en algún lugar?"

"No. Nosotros no podemos." Iduna Winter contestó. "Ahora Elsa, no tenemos tiempo para todos estos tontos egoísmos. Tengo que recoger a tu tía Linda en el aeropuerto a las tres. Envía un auto por mí a las dos y asegúrate de no enviar a ese incompetente bobo como la última vez. Le tardó cerca de una hora para llegar allí."

"Madre, esa fue una tormenta de nieve y el tráfico estaba atascado por kilómetros. No fue su problema."

"Él debió haber tomado una ruta alterna. No pudo incluso entrar en frente de la terminal. Solo asegúrate de conseguir a alguien más esta vez."

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero de ti, jovencita. Ahora tengo que conseguir mi cita para el salón de belleza. Habla con tu hermana y no te olvides llamar para mi auto."

"Ma..."

"Adiós querida. Gusto en hablar contigo." Click.

Elsa quitó el teléfono de su oído y miró fijamente el auricular por un momento antes de golpear el parpadeante botón.

¿"Giselle ? ¿Todavía estás allí?"

"Estoy aquí. Supongo que era mamá en la otra línea"

"Supones correctamente. Nada como traer la artillería pesada."

"Lamento eso." Elsa dudó de la sinceridad de su hermana. "Llevaré algunos adornos que los chicos hicieron. Ooh, son tan lindos. Elsa, te encantaran. Ricky hizo unos con oropel verde..."

"Hermana, necesito conseguir lo que va a ir aquí." Dio un suspiro de derrota.

"Supongo que tengo una fiesta para conseguir lista."

"Oh. Seguro. Jack y yo estaremos ahí alrededor de las seis. Dejaré a la familia saber."

"Estoy segura que mamá ya les llamó," Elsa dijo en un tono seco. "Ocúpate de conseguir al decorador y a los proveedores aquí. Oh, y ¿Giselle ?"

"¿Sí?"

"Esto nos hace empatar."

x.x.x.x

Anna estaba sorprendida de ver entrar a Elsa y girar la computadora.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días, Anna," contestó, dejando su taza de café abajo y mecanografiando su contraseña. "Flora traerá tu desayuno en algunos minutos." Hizo click en su archivo del correo y rápidamente escaneó en unos sin leer.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¿Malo? ¿Qué podría posiblemente estar mal? Mi madre y hermana han decidido que la fiesta de Navidad de la familia estará llevándose a cabo en mi casa, esta noche."

"Oh." Una pausa momentánea, entonces "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Supongo que me toca conseguir que este lugar este listo para ellos." Comenzó a dar golpecitos con el lápiz en su mano izquierda en el escritorio. "Por lo menos una tercera parte de ellos fuma. Puse esas alfombras hace tres años y están aún perfectas. ¿Piensas que permanecerán de esa manera? Ah. Ya lo creo allí van a estar por lo menos media docena de agujeros de quemaduras en ellas antes de que la noche termine." Elsa detuvo el vociferar el tiempo suficiente para tomar un trago de café. "Tengo que cambiar todos los muebles, hacer que Flora limpie el cuarto de juego y surtir el bar allí adentro, hacer que la licorería haga una entrega..." Los golpecitos aumentaron. "Y encima de todo eso, tengo que ir a comprar para nosotras dos algo para usar."

"¿N-nosotras?" Anna tragó difícilmente en la implicación.

"Bien, sí por supuesto." Elsa la miró socarronamente. "No querrás saludar a todo el mundo usando mi camisa de Dartmouth, ¿no?"

"¿Qué? Uh..." La impresión la había dejado sin palabras y la rubia mujer estaba en una pérdida por las palabras. "Yo... bien..."

"Anna, no estoy intentando castigarte haciendo que conozcas a mi familia, pero no voy a encerrarte en un cuarto sola toda la noche mientras hay una fiesta aconteciendo." El lápiz encontró su camino a sus perfectos blancos dientes, y comenzaron a roer en el borrador. "Realmente," murmuró alrededor del amarillo utensilio de escribir mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto. "¿Crees que podemos ambas ocultarnos aquí toda la noche?" Se rieron suavemente por algunos segundos antes de que la seriedad de la situación asumiera el control. Elsa dejó el lápiz en el escritorio y movió su sillón más cerca a la cama. "Aunque te dejara permanecer oculta, todo el mundo sabe que hay un baño aquí adentro." Las mujeres encontraron su conversación interrumpida por Flora, cuando entró en el cuarto con la bandeja del desayuno y una jarra de café.

"¿Dónde vas a querer el árbol?" El ama de llaves preguntó.

"En la casa de alguien más," Elsa bromeó, consiguiendo un resoplido de su compañera. "Me da igual. Anna y yo estaremos escondidas aquí toda la noche."

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Elsa Winter." Flora dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Anna y comenzó a servir el café en la taza de porcelana. Elsa extendió su propia taza expectante.

"No hay suficiente tiempo para conseguir limpiar las alfombras."

"Aspirarlas estará bien. Gracias." Llevó la taza a sus labios y tomó un trago agradecida.

"¿Quieres que llame a algún lugar y consiga ayuda extra para tener el lugar listo?" Una mirada parecida al dolor destelló a través de los ojos cafés del ama de llaves. "Solo porque no recorres alrededor como tu madre investigando para saber si había polvo no significa que he dejado esta casa desatendida. Pulo la plata regularmente incluso si no la utilizas. A excepción de un rápido trabajo de pasar la aspiradora y mover los muebles, estaremos preparadas para la compañía. Claro, que no puedo poner de nuevo la mesita del café de la manera en que debería estar."

"Lo siento, Flora, yo no quise sugerir que tu haces algo menos que un trabajo perfecto. Me ocuparé de la mesita del café y de todo lo demás." Tomó su taza. "Ahora necesito salir y conseguir algunas cosas." Elsa se levantó y dio a Anna una sonrisa. "Tu enfermera debe estar aquí en un rato y yo estaré de regreso en un par de horas. ¿Cuál es tú color favorito?"

"De verdad, yo no..."

"¿Color?" Elsa repitió, dejando en claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Anna miró en los intensos ojos azules y la respuesta vino sin pensarlo.

"Azul."

"Fácil encontrar algo lindo en ese color. ¿Qué tonalidad? ¿Prefieres claros tonos como verde o uno oscuro como el cobalto?" Elsa no pasó por alto en notar que los ojos turquesa continuaron mirando fijamente en los suyos.

"Um... un azul marino, supongo. Algo intenso." Anna se movió nerviosamente y bajó la mirada a su pan tostado. "Supongo que cualquier tonalidad estará bien."

"Me aseguraré de elegir algo lindo." Elsa sonrió internamente en el pensamiento de poder escoger un vestido para que ella usara.

"Si es demasiado problema puedo ocultarme en otro cuarto. Podría llevar un libro en el cuarto de la lavandería. Nadie entrará allí," Anna ofreció, sintiéndose muchísimo en medio.

"No." Elsa rápidamente contestó. "No voy a ocultarte. Eres una huésped en mi casa y ellos tendrán que aceptar eso." Miró a Flora, que asintió en el acuerdo. "Estaré de regreso antes de la comida."

.X.

.x.

.x.

Loreley: jajajajja oye vamo a calmarnos, es demasiado temprano. Abrazos diría yo. jajaja porque todos dicen eso¿?

V: jajajaj si es cierto, siempre vas a ver clichés por todos lados hasta el final. Pronto.

Shanty17: Si parece que a todos les gusta así elsa, lo tendré en cuenta para futuras referencia. Pronto. Saludos.

elsa-ookami: gracias gracias.

miguel.puentedejesus: jajajaj no, nada de eso. Anna es tan humilde como lo parece ahora. Lo sé, gracias, enserio.

Lachicadelbosque: Eso si es cierto, le importa más de lo que parece y no solo porque ella es la culpable, se siente muy responsable de todo, literalmente le arruino la vida incluso después del accidente. No son celos más bien es que quiere la mejor atención para ella y estar pendiente por si necesita algo, ya sabes como es, si fuera yo estaría ahí diciendo y preguntando cosas y no le dejaría hacer el trabajo a la enfermera.

Ah! Las chicas, gracias por preguntar, y tú? Solo por sana curiosidad... ;)

gracias por tus deseos, es muy lindo de tu parte, me llega a uno de los tantos pedazos de mi corazón. Saludos y abrazos del tamaño de Nicaragua.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	5. chapter 5

¡ **Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Era bastante fácil para Elsa caminar dentro de la exclusiva boutique y seleccionar un vestido para si. Era completamente otra cosa seleccionar algo para que Anna usara. Durante más de una hora se sentó allí observando a la modelo probarse diferentes combinaciones de blusas y faldas, pantalones de vestir, y vestidos. Nada parecía adecuado.

"¿Tal vez si me dijera exactamente lo que usted busca, Srta. Winter?" La gerente inquirió.

"No estoy realmente segura cómo explicarlo, pero ninguno de éstos funcionará." Elsa agitó una mano en el aparador de ropa. La mujer de edad miraba a su particular cliente y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos? Quizá podamos resolver lo que usted está buscando de esa manera."

"No hay nada mal con ellos solo que no son los adecuados." Apretó el puente de su nariz. "Quizá solo debería mirar alrededor y ver si hay algo que me guste."

"Por supuesto." La gerente de la boutique agitó su brazo. "Mónica estará feliz de modelar algo que usted desee." Elsa caminó a través de los estantes de las costosas prendas de vestir, apenas dándoles a cualquiera de ellas más que un vistazo de pasada. Entonces lo vio. Metido en la esquina, casi lo pasó por alto y de hecho no estaba incluso segura qué le hizo mirar en esa dirección.

Extendió la mano y sacó el vestido para mirarlo. Justo una tonalidad abajo de un vivo azul, la seda brillaba con belleza y suavidad. El tejido se reunía en el elástico de la cintura antes de ensancharse otra vez. Elsa imaginó que éste llegaría abajo de los tobillos de Anna, fácilmente cubriendo los moldes.

"Éste," anunció, atrayendo la atención de la gerente.

"¿Le gustaría que Mónica se lo modelara?"

"Eso no será necesario. Éste es el que quiero." Echó un vistazo en la etiqueta de la talla. "Sí, éste será perfecto."

x.x.x.x

El jeep hizo su camino a través del tráfico de un día festivo. Un vistazo en el reloj de la radio dijo a la ejecutiva que eran casi las once. Había estado hasta ahora en la boutique y la joyería. Ahora estaba afuera en el centro comercial luchando con otros compradores por las pequeñas cosas que estaba necesitando, como regalos. Estaba a una milla del centro comercial cuando una esquina llena completamente de árboles capturó su mirada. Desvió la Cherokee a la izquierda y pasó a través de los pasillos de pinos y bálsamos apoyados arriba contra los pasamanos de madera. Detectando a un vendedor, el bajo robusto comerciante corrió a su lado.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?"

"Quiero un árbol lindo lleno de brazos y una robusta copa." Elsa dio una desaprobadora mirada en el grupo delante de ella.

"Tenemos muy bonitos atrás," él dijo, gesticulando hacía los pinos más altos reclinados contra los eslabones de la cadena de la valla que corría a lo largo de la parte trasera del estacionamiento. "¿Qué tan alto es lo que usted busca?" La frente de Elsa se frunció mientras intentaba imaginar justo que tan alto los árboles en su casa normalmente eran. "Alto. Más de ocho pies."

"Oh, bien entonces." Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más y aceleró el paso. "Tenemos unos hermosos de nueve y diez pies." Elsa ubicó un árbol de diez pies que parecía querer reventar de los lados las cuerdas que lo sostenían. El hombre llamó a su hijo para que le ayudara pero todavía necesitó un poco de ayuda de la fuerte mujer para acomodarlo en la parte superior del jeep. Destacaba sobre el frente, la cuerda blanca corría del árbol al frente de la defensa. Un par de cuerdas hicieron lo mismo en la parte trasera. Una vez completamente asegurado, Elsa continuó su viaje al centro comercial.

Presionó el botón escaneando en su radio y lo dejó en una estación que tocaba música festiva. Cuando los Carpenter cantaban Merry Christmas, Darling vamos, Elsa se perdió en los fascinantes sonidos y armonía. Sin pensar sobre eso, comenzó a cantar, su rica voz de contralto se mezcló con los últimos tonos magníficos de Karen. Ignoró las raras miradas que le eran lanzadas por los otros conductores, prefiriendo en lugar de eso perderse en la canción. Incluso después de meterse en el estacionamiento, dejó el auto funcionando hasta que la canción terminó.

x.x.x.x

Las canciones del día de fiesta fueron traídas a través de los altavoces, añadiéndose al habitual estruendo de la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo tenía bolsas en sus manos y tenían prisa en terminar sus compras. Elsa agarró su cartera más cerca a su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia Macy. Algunos vales de regalo y sus compras estarían hechas. Cuando se movió a través de la muchedumbre apresurada, vio la tienda de Navidad, un almacén abierto únicamente para los días de fiesta vendía de todo desde las luces hasta los adornos de oropel de cada posible diseño. Los dependientes se alternaban entre las ventas por teléfono y observar por los ladrones. Elsa tomó una canasta de compras y comenzó a llenarla con los acostumbrados adornos. Pronto la canasta estuvo llena pero no terminó. Después de coger a un dependiente para ayudarle, Elsa pasó la mayor parte de una hora eligiendo cosas de buen gusto y cosas divertidas para convertir su rígida residencia en un festivo hogar. Justo cuando dio al dependiente su tarjeta de crédito, notó que un artículo había sido pasado por alto.

"Oh, espere. Necesito eso también." Señaló con un elegante dedo en el artículo en cuestión. Cuando la ramita de muérdago fue agregada a sus compras, la mente de Elsa consideró el posible beneficio de ver a Anna debajo de este. "Agregue algunos más, ¿podría usted, por favor?"

x.x.x.x

"Vamos a intentarlo otra vez," Luisa dijo suavemente, poniendo las manos en posición.

"No, espere, por favor" Anna lloraba. "¿No podemos hacer esto más tarde?"

"Srta. Summer, usted tiene que estirarlas por lo menos dos veces al día."

"Lo sé," dijo, limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla. La puerta se abrió y Elsa entró con varias bolsas de compras en sus manos.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo, todo está bien," Anna murmuró, avergonzada por las gotas que continuaban bajando por sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada y vio la preocupación en la cara de Elsa. "Tengo que estirarlas y eso duele."

"Déjeme intentar," Elsa dijo, substituyendo las manos de Luisa por las suyas. La joven mujer miró cuando la enfermera explicaba como estirarlas correctamente. Satisfecha sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, la ejecutiva miró de nuevo a Anna. "¿Crees que estás lista?" Ella asintió, sus ojos trasmitían su miedo del dolor.

"¿Serás suave?" Estaba aún indecisa pero había algo tranquilizador sobre el calor de las manos de Elsa en su pie.

"Lo juro." Las palabras suavemente habladas la bañaron con un sentimiento de confianza. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de los fuertes dedos en su piel. Despacio levanto su pierna al punto donde sintió subir la parte trasera de su muslo. "Vamos, Anna... eso es, solo un poco más ahora." Sentía su miembro ser levantado más alto y luchó con el impulso de pelear contra esto. "Que bien, estás haciéndolo estupendamente, Anna. ¿Crees que podemos ir un poco más arriba? Solo un poco." Incluso tan lentamente levantó su pierna hasta que no pudo aguantar el dolor más. Débilmente se dio cuenta que era lo más alto que había podido llegar antes, pero eso era intrascendente en estos momento.

"Por favor..."

"Ok, ahora relájate. Nosotras estaremos volviendo abajo ahora." Los ojos de Anna estaban cerrados firmemente y se aferró fervientemente en las palabras y al calmante tono de Elsa.

"Allí vas, casi hecho ahora." Pronto la sábana saludó su talón y soltó una profunda respiración.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa en la proximidad de la voz y se encontró mirando fijamente en los interminables azules intensos. "Esto duele."

"Shh, esto acabó ya." Elsa levantó la mirada en Luisa. "Pienso que hemos terminado por hoy. Tengo una fiesta aquí esta noche nosotras tenemos que prepararnos. ¿Hay algo más que tenga que hacerse?"

"Solo bañar a la Srta. Summer."

"Oh." Anna miró de una mujer a la otra. "Puedo lavarme sola si alguien puede conseguir el agua y toallitas para mí." Trataba de decirle a su amiga con sus ojos que esto era lo que prefería hacer. Elsa asintió comprendiendo.

"Ok. Supongo que podemos manejar todo, Luisa. La veremos mañana."

Anna se relajó con las palabras de Elsa, hasta que recordó el resto de ellas... una fiesta aquí esta noche nosotras tenemos que prepararnos. "Oh Dios, la fiesta."

"No te preocupes sobre eso," la mujer de cabello plateado dijo, caminando al cuarto de baño. "Conseguiré reunir las cosas que necesitarás para lavarte y entonces podrás vestirte." El sonido del agua corriendo en el lavabo se mezcló con las palabras. "Iré a traer todo lo demás del auto y a encontrar la base para el árbol." Volvió con las toallitas, el jabón, y el trapito. "Creo que está en el ático. ¿Necesitas algo antes de irme?"

"No, todo está bien." Anna mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que la mujer mayor salió del cuarto. Sus piernas palpitaron por la terapia física pero el pánico eliminó el dolor.

Una fiesta. Una fiesta llena de extraños. Una fiesta llena de extraños de clase alta. Una fiesta llena de extraños de clase alta emparentados con Elsa. La camisa de Dartmouth se encontró fuera de su cuerpo y sobre la cama. Anna sentía la presión construirse desde dentro. 'Oh Dios, por favor no me dejes hacer algo que la avergüence'. El jabonoso trapito se movió sobre sus brazos y los hombros mientras pensaba de los posibles desastres que podrían acontecer en la noche. Sus piernas podrían ser golpeadas accidentalmente, podría derramar una bebida, ella podría decir las cosas incorrectas, todo eso y una docena de otras pasaron por su mente mientras continuó limpiándose. Estaba justo terminando cuando Elsa tocó la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"Un minuto." Cubrió su pecho con la mullida toalla. "Ok."

Elsa entró con un bolso en una mano y el vestido más maravilloso que Anna había visto nunca en la otra.

"Es hermoso," susurró asombrada.

"Me alegra que te guste. Tengo todas las cosas que necesitarás usar con él así que ahora justo es buen tiempo como para conseguir vestirte." Elsa se acercó a la cama y dejó el bolso abajo. "Entonces podrás ayudarme con las otras cosas que necesitan ser hechas." Buscó en la bolsa y sacó la ropa interior de encaje, arrancó la etiqueta del precio fácilmente. "Yo um... traje uno que se cierra en el frente." Elsa le dio el sostén y rápidamente se volteó a revolver en el bolso. "Pensé que sería más fácil para ti."

"Sí, lo será. Gracias." No estaba segura cómo tomar lo qué aparecía ser timidez mezclada con entusiasmo de su amiga.

Elsa le parecía casi nerviosa. Tomó el sostén y recorrió sus yemas de los dedos sobre el adorno de encaje. Eran copas bajas recortadas, diseñadas para ser usados con algo que mostrara el escote y no tenía relleno, no es que necesitara alguna ayuda en ese departamento. Anna estaba bastante cómoda con su busto 36C que había comenzado solo recientemente a inclinarse. Miró la etiqueta talla 36B. Bien, este puede aún caber, decidió, justo haría que pareciera más pechugona. Dejó caer la toalla y deslizó los brazos a través de los tirantes antes de engancharlo.

"Este es adecuado, gracias," dijo, atrayendo la atención de Elsa lejos del recibo de compras que había estado estudiando concentradamente.

"Oh, bien. No estaba segura que tamaño traer. ¿Necesitas de ajustar los tirantes?"

"Realmente, sí," Anna se incorporó como pudo lo mejor posible, cuando Elsa se sentó a su lado en la cama y deslizó sus dedos debajo de los delgados tirantes.

"Déjame saber cuando lo sientas adecuadamente,"dijo. La rubia mujer asintió e intentó concentrarse en la tarea en mano. "Un poco más fuerte... no, un poco menos que eso... sip, así está bien." Puso su mano en el lado de su pecho derecho y comprobó el ajuste. Sí, se sentía justo apropiadamente. Elsa caminó al otro lado y repitió el proceso. El resultado final era exactamente lo que pensó Anna que sería. Sus pechos se levantaron del sujetador de encaje, haciéndolos parecer más grandes.

"¿Um... te gusta? Puedo todavía salir y conseguir uno diferente si a ti no te gusta."

"No, no. Esta muy bien, de verdad," Aseguró. "Realmente, no pensé que alguna vez poseería un bra tan bonito." Levantó la mirada para ver una sonrisa en la cara de Elsa. "Es muy amable de tu parte, gracias."

"Oh, hay más." Regresó a la bolsa y sacó un fondo de sedoso encaje e igualmente delicadas bragas. "Tuve que adivinar la talla para éstas también, pero debe estar cercanas."

Con la ayuda de la mujer mayor, Anna tiró del fondo sobre su cabeza y se lo acomodó. Se ruborizó por la vergüenza cuando Elsa le ayudó a ponerse las bragas, incapaz de asumir la tarea por si sola hasta que estuvieron a menos de pulgadas de ser completamente subidas.

"¿Cómo conseguiremos poner el vestido?"

"Fácil. Tenemos que ponerte en la silla primero, sin embargo." Sentándose en nada más que ropa interior en la silla de ruedas, Anna esperó pacientemente mientras Elsa reunía las capas del tejido azul. "Levanta tus brazos." Ella lo hizo y pronto el vestido estaba colocado. Esto lastimó sus tendones de la corva por inclinarse mientras fue subido el cierre y metido alrededor de su cintura pero fue rápidamente. Un nuevo par de grandes calcetines cubrieron sus pies y tobillos. "Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No pienso que zapatillas o algo así puedan caber encima del molde." Elsa dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra. Tenía buenas razones para estar orgullosa.

Anna era una visión, incluso con las puntadas aún prominentemente exhibidas en su mejilla derecha. Su rojizo cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, creando el aura que cautivaba a la mujer más mayor. El rico azul resaltaba la clara piel y abajo en frente acentuaba otros encantadores rasgos. Mirando la visión ante ella, Elsa no podía negar más tiempo que estaba sintiendo una atracción por la joven mujer.

"Te ves hermosa," dijo, con tristeza, sabiendo internamente que nunca podría actuar sobre esos sentimientos. Las verdaderas circunstancias del accidente habían arruinado cualquier ocasión de eso.

"Gracias," Anna contestó. Recorrió su mano por la esplendorosa tela. Era tan delicada, tan hermosa. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se encontró parpadeando rápidamente. Era obvio que Elsa había tomado gran cuidado en elegir la ropa. Incluso no deseó pensar de cuánto costó todo a su rica amiga. "Todo es perfecto... eso es todo..."

"Hey, si esto realmente es demasiado para ti, resolveré algo más," Elsa dijo gentilmente, arrodillándose al lado de la silla.

"No, puedo hacer esto. Yo..." Sollozó y levantó su cabeza, convencida que tenía sus emociones bajo control. "Te conté acerca de mi vida. Nunca he estado deseando fiestas o usar hermosas ropas como éstas. Me he dado por vencida en intentar entender por qué estás ayudándome pero esto es aún un poco abrumador a veces." Apretó la mano más grande apoyada sobre la suya. "Sé que te agradezco todo el tiempo y parece que con lo que lloro llenaré un sombrero, pero no puedo recordar que alguien hubiera sido tan bueno conmigo." Anna bajó sus ojos, el suave verde parcialmente oscurecido por las naturales largas pestañas. "Eres una mujer muy especial, Elsa Winter."

"Eso eres tú," Elsa contrarrestó, apretando la mano debajo de la suya. El reloj del abuelo en la sala de estar sonó con la llegada cumbre de la hora. "Mejor termino de traer todo adentro y conseguir cambiarme. Los decoradores y los proveedores llegarán pronto." Se levantó, renuente quitó su mano de entre las de Anna. "¿Quieres salir a la sala de estar o permanecer aquí por un rato más?"

"Creo que me gustaría salir allí, si no estoy estorbando. Sería agradable mirar como instalan todo."

"Bien." Elsa sonrió y agarró las manijas de la silla de ruedas. "Te pondré a trabajar entonces. Puedes dirigir el tráfico y asegurarte que los adornos sean uniformemente colocados en el árbol."

"¿Árbol? ¿Compraste un árbol?" Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron con entusiasmo.

"Hey, puedo no querer dar esta fiesta pero si voy a tener que hacer esta, voy a hacerla correctamente. Además, ¿no te gustaría un árbol para Navidad?"

"Yo, uh... sip, eso sería muy lindo." No había pensado que Elsa adornaría todo basado en sus conversaciones anteriores pero ahora... "Un árbol será muy lindo."

Elsa decidió que la sonrisa que recibió valía todos los árboles en el mundo.

"Estupendo. Vamos a preparar este lugar."

x.x.x.x

Flora expertamente controló el tráfico de proveedores y decoradores. Las llamadas para la oleada de guardias o los adicionales enchufes fueron resueltas con facilidad por la experimentada ama de llaves. Si esto eran tachuelas para colgar las serpentinas o la minibomba de vapor para limpiar un derrame sobre la alfombra, estaba un paso adelante de ellos. Incluso el asunto de Tabitha había sido establecido. Felino, alimento, caja arenera, y un bolso de catnip fueron ahora prudentemente ocultados en el cuarto de la lavandería. Con su silla en la apartada esquina de la sala de estar, Anna permanecía apartada pero todavía podía mantener una mirada sobre la simetría de las decoraciones del árbol. Con Flora ocupada y Elsa en ningún lugar a la vista, los decoradores volteaban a ella una y otra vez para las instrucciones sobre donde colocar este adorno o esa serie de luces. Anna intentó pensar cómo le gustaría a su amiga que se viera. Decidió elegante atractivo para la vista sería agradable con solo un toque de perspicacia añadida.

Elsa se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras y solo quedó boquiabierta con lo que veía. Un colorido conjunto de azules, amarillos, y rojos adornos acentuaban las ramas del árbol, ningún área gritaba para más atención que otra, los adornos de oropel estaban cubiertos en tiras de luces en su totalidad, con el mismo sentido de simetría. Las series de luces multicolores parpadeaban y brillaban intensamente a excepción de una colección. Azules y rojas luces enlazadas formaban un diseño de doble espiral de la base a la punta, atrayendo la atención a la tradicional estrella apoyada allí. El árbol era absolutamente perfecto.

Lentamente, su cabeza giró recorriendo el resto del efecto. Los adornos estaban dispersos sobre el cuarto, transformando este en un cálido y acogedor espacio. Torcidas serpentinas de rojo y verde bordeaban la habitación, viejos adornos familiares colgaban de ellos como campanillas. Elsa sonrió cuando el sentimiento de nostalgia la inundó atravesándola y las imágenes de las fiestas de la infancia se sobrepusieron sobre la moderna escena.

La anfitriona no era la única atónita en el silencio. Anna levantó la mirada y se encontró que no podía apartar sus ojos de la belleza en la escalera. El vestido de terciopelo se detenía justo sobre las rodillas y era la misma tonalidad de la oscuridad. Un collar de oro de punto espigado y un cinturón a juego acentuaban los pendientes y la pulsera de diamantes, dando color al conjunto. Un toque de rubor realzaba el brillo natural de sus pómulos y una bonita tonalidad llamada coincidentemente, siempre Anna, enfatizaba sus labios y uñas. El suave terciopelo se achicaba abajo cuidadosamente en el frente, perfecto para las ocasiones familiares y las mangas tres cuartos realzaba cada movimiento de sus largos brazos. Elsa Winter estaba, en una palabra... hermosa. Cuando Anna vio los azules ojos mirarla fijamente, desvió la mirada, avergonzada de haber sido pillada mirando. Envuelta en sus propias inesperadas emociones, no se dio cuenta que Elsa había estado mirándola fijamente también. Elsa bajó las escaleras, todavía encantada por el milagro realizado en su sala de estar.

"Es perfecto," dijo cuándo llegó a lado de la joven mujer.

"Vi la caja de viejos adornos y pensé que sería agradable ponerlos donde todo el mundo pudiera verlos y recordarlos. Espero que tenga razón. Dio color al cuarto completo en vez de solo al rincón con el árbol."

"Esa fue una idea maravillosa y me encanta esto." Dio una sonrisa reservada solo para Anna. El reloj de abuelo sonó. "Mi madre estará aquí en cualquier momento." Elsa se arrodilló junto a la silla. "A veces mi madre puede ser un poco desagradable. Intentaré mantenerla alejada de ti. No se te olvide lo que dije sobre que Giselle era una chismosa. Tengo que andar de un lado para otro y hablar con todo el mundo pero intentaré pasar tanto tiempo como pueda cerca de ti." El sonido de una limusina se detuvo en el camino de entrada filtrándose hasta ellas. "Esa es probablemente ella y tía Linda ahora."

Según lo esperado, Iduna Winter llegó con su hermana más joven Linda. Iduna tomó seriamente su papel como matriarca, sintiendo ésta como la posición más importante de todas, incluyendo el de presidente de Winter Corporation. En cuanto llegó a la puerta estaba ordenando a los decoradores alrededor y escudriñaba el trabajo del proveedor. Mientras Elsa estaba ocupada escuchando las demandas de su madre acerca de la fiesta, Linda deambuló entrando a la sala de estar y vio a Anna.

"Hola allí."

"Hola."

"Linda McCarthy, tía de Elsa." Extendió su bien manicurada mano.

"Anna Summer. Soy... una amiga de Elsa." Devolvió el gesto. Linda se quitó su bufanda roja revelando su teñido cabello castaño.

"Bien..." la mujer mayor dijo, echando un vistazo. "Parece que Elsa hizo un trabajo medio decente." Alcanzó su atestada bolsa y sacó una cigarrera de plata. "Estoy sorprendida que la fiesta sea aquí este año. Consiguió evitar las últimas reuniones de las dos familias." Una presión del botón en el encendedor de plata y el cigarro resplandeció a la vida. "¿Sabes dónde están los ceniceros?"

"Um, no yo no," Anna contestó, esperando que la mujer pudiera llevarse el asqueroso olor de su vicio a otra parte.

"Bien, no lo necesito justo en este instante. Así que díme, ¿qué te sucedió?"

"Un auto me golpeó." Se movió en su silla, incómoda con el recuerdo.

"Es una pena. Pero está el seguro para eso, yo supongo. Espero que tengas un buen abogado." Linda exhaló, enviando una oleada de humo en la cara de Anna. "Mi avión estuvo cerca de veinte minutos retrasado para llegar a Albany. Puedo conducir a través de la nieve sin ningún problema, yo no entiendo por qué los pilotos gimotean tanto acerca de ésta. No es que ellos tengan que hacer alguna parada repentina o algo así." El humo se suspendió en el aire, forzando a Anna a parpadear rápidamente para mantener las lágrimas a raya. "Supongo que la gente siempre necesita algo sobre que quejarse."

Anna pensó brevemente señalar el error en lo que pensaba la rica mujer pero decidió contra esto. "Supongo que si," dijo, estirando su cabeza alrededor buscando a Elsa.

"¡Exactamente!" Linda dijo emocionada, sus movimientos hacían las cenizas caer en la alfombra.

"Oh, déjeme encontrar para usted un cenicero." Anna agarró las ruedas de su silla y se preparó para hacer su salida.

"Ahora ¿por qué molestarse en hacer eso?" Linda cogió la atención de un camarero que pasaba. "Disculpe, yo no veo ningún cenicero por aquí." Su condescendiente tono no fue pasado por alto ni a Anna o el joven hombre.

"Le traeré uno enseguida, señora," él contestó.

"Y no pienso que perjudicaría nada que alguien comenzara atender el bar." Giró su atención de nuevo a la rubia mujer. "Realmente, tu pensarías que les pagamos para estar parados por ahí." Otra ceniza cayó sobre la alfombra. "Cuando mi marido Richard vivía, los trabajadores nunca incluso pensaron sobre huelgas. Sabían de donde venían sus cheques, entonces los malditos sindicatos vinieron adelante..." Linda hizo una pausa el tiempo suficiente para tirar de una silla, con eficacia cortando cualquier pensamiento de escape que Anna pudiera haber tenido.

A Elsa no le iba mejor en la cocina. "Madre..."

"Ahora no hay nada malo con decir la verdad, Elsa." Echó una mirada desdeñosa alrededor del cuarto. "El refrigerador debe estar opuesto a la cocina, no junto a esta. Es por eso que nosotros la teníamos en el otro lado del cuarto."

"Es más fácil que Flora trabaje con él aquí." Elsa se había olvidado que su madre no había estado aquí desde el verano pasado que remodeló. Iduna se alejó de su hija.

"Cielos evitar que Flora tenga que caminar algunos pasos para conseguir la mantequilla. Esto no le molestó a su madre cuando trabajó para nosotros." Sacudió su cabeza descartándolo. "Líneas de código, Elsa. Te he advertido sobre las líneas de código."

"No pienso que mover el refrigerador diez pies constituye líneas de código, madre."

"Por supuesto que tu no, querida." Los pelos en la nuca de Elsa se erizaron en el tono. "¿Y qué lograste tú con cambiar la cocina? ¿Flora aún pide su aumento anual? Por supuesto que lo hace. Estoy muy segura de eso..." Señaló en la zona de cocinar y el lavavajillas. "... fue su idea."

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver el árbol? Hicieron un muy bonito trabajo adornando éste."

"Veremos." Elsa renuente siguió a su madre fuera de la cocina.

Anna miró a las dos entrar en la sala de estar, Elsa señalando las diversos adornos. "¿Ves cómo los adornos de cuando Giselle , Hans, y yo éramos niños están puestos? ¿No es eso agradable?"

"Muy agradable, Elsa." Por primera vez desde que entró en la casa, Iduna realmente sonrió. "Recuerdo, cada año que ustedes me daban un adorno. Supongo que algunas tradiciones familiares son destinadas a caer por el borde del camino." Se volteó y miró a su hermana y a una mujer en una silla de ruedas. "Ah, aquí estás, Linda. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?"

"Madre, Anna Summer. Anna, mi madre, Iduna Winter." La voz de Elsa seguía siendo agradable pero sus ojos se cerraron por los mechones de humo que se levantaban de la placa de cristal que era utilizada como un cenicero.

"Encantada de conocerle, señora Winter," la joven mujer dijo.

"Summer... Summer..." La frente arrugada se surcó en el pensamiento. "No recuerdo a ningún Summer. ¿Qué le sucedió a su cara? ¿Y al resto de usted?"

"Tuve un accidente."

"Oh," dijo. "Pobrecita. Una cara tan bonita arruinada así." Iduna se movió para conseguir una mirada mejor en la mejilla derecha de Anna. "Bien, no pierdas las esperanzas, querida. Es asombroso lo qué puede hacerse con cirugía plástica actualmente."

Anna bajó la mirada a su regazo, deseando estar en compañía de Tabitha en este momento en vez de estar sujeta a esta tortura. No vio la mirada de empatía que le era dada por Elsa.

"Estoy solo feliz de estar viva."

"Por supuesto," la matriarca dijo secamente antes de voltear para hacerle frente a su hija. "¿Así qué la trajiste a nuestra familiar fiesta de Navidad?"

Anna no estaba segura que le molestó más, el hecho que Iduna hablaba como si no estuviera allí o que, con solo algunas pocas palabras, la mujer mayor la hizo sentir como una extraña más que nunca. De repente una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro.

"Anna está quedándose conmigo mientras se recupera."

"¿No pudo su propia gente ocuparse de ella?"

"Ella es una amiga, madre y una huésped en mi casa." La mano en su hombro dio un rápido apretón antes de retirarse, un tranquilizador gesto que la rubia mujer apreció grandemente. Iduna miró a su hija y asintió.

"Por supuesto, Elsa. No teníamos manera de saber que tenías compañía. Estoy segura que el proveedor puede salir con un plato extra."

"Estoy segura que ellos pueden." A primera vista, Elsa parecía tranquila, pero el apretón constante de su quijada no pasó desapercibido para Anna.

"Bien..." Iduna miró a su hermana. "Linda, pienso que hay demasiado rojo en las ramas más bajas. Ven ayúdame a mostrarles a esta gente como adornar correctamente un árbol." Linda hizo únicamente el puro intento de sacar su cigarro.

"El problema no está en las esferas, está en las luces." Dejó su bolso abajo al lado de la silla de Anna. "Sé una lindura y mantén un ojo en esto por mí. No deseo tener que cargarlo de un lado a otro." Se alejó sin esperar una respuesta.

"¿Estás bien?" Elsa preguntó una vez que las mujeres mayores estuvieron fuera de alcance. Podía solo imaginar lo qué Linda le había dicho a Anna antes de que ella y su madre hubieran entrado en el cuarto. La mujer joven aspiró hondo antes de contestar.

"Ellas son absolutamente un par, ¿no es así?"

"Intenté advertirte."

"No estabas exagerando." Levantó la mirada en los intensos azules ojos.

"Elsa, si va a ser un problema, puedo entrar el cuarto de la lavandería. No me importa, en verdad."

"Tendría que haberte dejado que tomaras ese escape cuando podías," dijo disculpándose. "Desgraciadamente ellas te han visto ya. Estás metida, justo como yo, hasta que el último invitado se vaya." Se inclinó y susurró conspiradoramente, "Bienvenida al mundo de los ricos y presuntuosos." El timbre anunció la primera de una oleada de llegadas. "Supongo que es hora de conocer al resto de la familia."

x.x.x.x

En grupos de dos y tres los parientes llegaron, los que habían planeado acudir así como los que decidieron después de descubrir que ésta sería en casa de Elsa. Limusinas y autos de lujo alineadas en el largo camino de entrada llenaron el área de estacionamiento mientras que los taxis dejaban aún más asistentes. La era de la electrónica permitió que las noticias viajaran rápidamente y la palabra era que el lugar sería esta noche la vieja mansión Winter.

Giselle y Jack llegaron casi una hora más tarde de lo esperado. La pelirroja se unió a su madre y hermana mientras que su marido se dirigió para el bar.

"Que multitud," dijo alegremente cuando se acercó.

"Sí, empieza a ser un éxito," Iduna contestó. "Tu hermano no está aquí aún, sin embargo."

"Es una pena," Elsa murmuró antes de tomar un trago de su copa de champán.

"¿Qué fue eso, querida?"

"Nada, mamá." Observó el cuarto. "Disculpen, tengo que ir a atender a mis invitados. Giselle puede ayudar a saludar a los que vayan llegando." Las largas piernas la llevaron lejos antes de que ellas pudieran responder.

La esquina opuesta al árbol parecía ser un buen lugar para que Anna se ocultara. La gente se detenía, investigaba sobre lo que le había sucedido, dándole compasivas miradas y se marchaba. Ella había estado escuchando a escondidas una conversación sobre la historia de un adorno en particular cuando vio a Elsa moverse a través de la multitud. Los azules ojos le sonrieron calurosamente cuando la alta anfitriona se dirigía en su dirección.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¿Es esa tu hermana?" Señaló en la pelirroja que estaba parada al lado de Iduna.

"Mmm." Elsa tomó un trago, permitiendo que las minúsculas burbujas cosquillearan su nariz, y echó un vistazo. "Todo el mundo parece estar teniendo un buen rato. He oído a más de uno hacer un cumplido por los adornos. Extender los viejos adornos a lo largo de las tiras realmente fue una buena idea."

"Gracias." Anna sonrió tímidamente y miró alrededor del cuarto. "Bastante multitud."

"Sí, y algunos de ellos fueron realmente invitados. Giselle dijo que habría cerca de cuarenta y ya estamos más allá de esa cifra." Elsa probó el champán otra vez. "¿Dónde está el tuyo?"

Anna bajó su voz y echó un vistazo, no deseando ser oída por casualidad. "No pensé que debería... tu sabes, con el Percocet y todo." Se sentía bastante sola de estar en un cuarto lleno de extraños, pero el no poder incluso unirse a ellos en un simple brindis la hacía sentir aún más aislada.

"Oh... no pensé en eso." Elsa echó un vistazo y agitó en un camarero, alejándose un paso de ella en el proceso. El estruendo de la multitud y la música festiva hizo imposible que Anna oyera que estaba diciendo. Algunos susurros más y la elegante anfitriona regresó a su lado. 'He visto esa mirada en ti antes. ¿Qué está pasándote?' Ella preguntó en voz alta, "¿Está todo bien?"

"Bien. Solo tuve que ocuparme de algo." Recuperó su copa. "¿Así que tú conociste a todo el mundo?"

"Creo que si. Parece que he estado diciendo 'golpeada por un auto' a lo largo de toda la noche." La lastimada mujer dio una breve sonrisa. "Hay un pequeño muchacho corriendo alrededor..."

"Tyler."

"Sí, él es lindo. Bueno, él estuvo aquí antes. Pisó sobre la mesita del café antes de que pudiera pararlo y me preguntó si mis puntadas dolían."

"Pisó..." Elsa miró más allá de ella para comprobar si había algunas marcas restregadas.

"¿Él caminó sobre mi mesita?" Anna sonrió a su amiga.

"No te preocupes, hice que él se bajara, pero antes de que yo lo hiciera, él se inclinó y besó mi mejilla."

"¿Él qué?"

"Él besó mi mejilla. Dijo que su madre hacía eso a sus boo-boos."

"¿Tyler hizo eso?"

"Sí, ¿no es eso dulce?" Miró como la expresión de Elsa cambió de una de molestia a una de placer en el agradable acto. El camarero llegó con una larga copa llena de líquido ambarino.

"Aquí está su bebida, Srta..."

"Yo no..." Anna se detuvo cuando vio la mirada en la cara de Elsa. "Quiero decir, gracias." 'Quizá ella quiere otra bebida sin que alguien sepa sobre eso, pensó cuando tomó la copa'. El camarero sonrió y se alejó para ocuparse de los otros invitados.

"Es cerveza inglesa de jengibre. Pensé que querrías beber algo que pareciera como el champán," la mujer mayor dijo, tomando un trago de la suya.

"Sí, esto es perfecto," Anna contestó, llevando la copa a sus labios. Las minúsculas burbujas del refresco cosquillearon su nariz como supuso que el champán lo haría. El color igual era casi perfecto. La cerveza inglesa de jengibre era tan ligera en el color que nadie podría sospechar que era algo diferente de lo que ellos estaban bebiendo.

Una mujer mayor en un vestido azul se detuvo para hablar con la anfitriona, dando a Anna la oportunidad de mirar a su amiga. Elsa sonrió y parecía bastante amistosa pero su lenguaje corporal decía una historia diferente. La ejecutiva se desplazaba de un pie al otro y sus ojos se lanzaban alrededor como buscando por un escape. Obviamente, había algo acerca de esta particular persona que a Elsa no le gustaba. La mujer mayor continuó hablando, manteniendo a Elsa atrapada por el momento. Anna decidió que le gustaba la forma que esa tonalidad en particular del lápiz labial se veía en Elsa. La discreta abertura en el vestido negro de terciopelo reveló que la alta mujer eligió usar una liga y medias para la noche en vez de pantis. 'Apuesto que ésas no vienen de un huevo de plástico', pensó para si.

Perfectamente manicuradas uñas daban ligeros golpecitos en la copa de champán en un desconocido ritmo cuando la conversación entre Elsa y la mujer de azul se prolongó. Mirando alrededor del cuarto, Anna no pudo evitar preguntarse otra vez por qué ella estaba aquí. No es que alguien como ella careciera de compañía. Anna sabía que una de las razones de la gran multitud era la presencia de Elsa. Había escuchado bastante dentro de las conversaciones a lo largo de la noche reconociendo eso. '¿Así qué, por qué alguien como tú querría a alguien como yo alrededor?' Se preguntó silenciosamente. La mujer en azul finalmente encontró a alguien más con quién hablar y Elsa estaba una vez más de nuevo a lado de Anna.

"Esa es Agnes, la esposa de Toby."

"Y Toby es..." Intentó, pero había solo demasiados Winters para recordar.

"El primo, del auto lavado."

"Oh, correcto. ¿Es él quién engañó en sus impuestos?"

"Todos hacen probablemente eso, pero él está formando el arte." Elsa le dio una mirada socarrona. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Ella sonrió.

"El hombre con el tupé y el que está con el cigarro estaban hablando y oí de ellos un comentario sobre eso." Dio una avergonzada sonrisa. "Estaba sentada justo aquí y ellos justo allí. No pude pasar por alto eso."

"Así que estarás pasando cuando yo quiera información, ¿huh?"

"Supongo que depende de la información," contestó con una sonrisa.

"Ok," Elsa puso las manos en el brazo de la silla de ruedas y se arrodilló de modo que solo Anna pudiera oírla. "Y, ¿qué están diciendo sobre la fiesta? Sé lo que me han dicho a mí, ¿pero qué es lo que se dicen los unos a los otros?"

La sonrisa de Anna creció incluso más ancha. "Todo el mundo está muy entusiasmado con lo agradable que está, diciendo que les recuerda las fiestas de hace años. Estás obteniendo muchos elogios." No pasó por alto la mirada de orgullo que cruzó la cara de Elsa.

"¿De modo que ellos realmente la están pasando bien?"

"Sí, un estupendo rato, realmente. Oí a más de una persona decir que deseaban que la hicieras cada año."

Elsa miró alrededor. "Sabes, es agradable ver a la familia entera aquí otra vez. Es como cuando papá estaba vivo."

Anna puso su mano en la mujer más mayor. "Realmente lo extrañas, ¿no es así?" Azules ojos la consideraron seriamente antes de que recibiera un casi imperceptible cabeceo.

"Él disfrutaba de estas fiestas." Elsa giró y miró en el árbol. "Navidad era su tiempo favorito. Retrocedía tanto recordando el pasado con todo el mundo o viendo a los niños abriendo sus regalos." Su cara adquirió una lejana mirada. "Acostumbraba a sacar el proyector y la pantalla y mostrar las viejas películas caseras." Hubo una larga pausa y Anna palmeó la mano de su amiga en silencioso apoyo. "Sip, lo extraño." Elsa se levantó, retirando la mano debajo de la más pequeña. "A él le hubiera gustado esto."

Un alboroto cerca de la puerta atrajo su atención. "Maldición."

Anna observó la transformación ante ella. Labios presionados fuertemente, ojos estrechos en abierta intimidación, músculos de la quijada apretados... todo acerca del aspecto de Elsa decía de estar listos para problemas.

Girando su cabeza, Anna vio lo qué había capturado la atención de su amiga. "¿Es ese Hans?" Elsa asintió, estudió al hombre que se atrevió a volver después del fiasco de la noche antes.

Lo bien parecido corría en la familia, decidió, tomando el cabello pelirrojo, penetrantes ojos, y cuerpo atlético. Era difícil para reconciliar la imagen delante de ella con el gritón maniático que había movido de un tirón la mesita de caoba del café.

"No puedo creer que él se presentara," finalmente dijo después de un minuto.

"Es teatro, ya sabes," Elsa dijo. "Él sonriendo y es todo lindo agradable así. Es solo encantador con mi madre y Giselle ... y alguien más que sea bastante idiota para caer en esto."

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" No podía imaginar a Elsa enfrentándolo delante de la familia entera en la fiesta de Navidad pero Anna también no podía verla aguantando su presencia toda la larga noche.

"Supongo que mejor iré allá y saludaré a mi hermano." Le extendió su copa.

"Vigila esto para mí. Regresaré en algunos minutos."

"Elsa..." dijo, tomando la copa. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Parte de estar en mi posición es tener que ser agradable con la gente no puedo soportar. Si no voy allá, mamá pensará que lo estoy desairando."

Anna la miró alejarse, pensando lo difícil que tenía que ser para Elsa ser agradable con su hermano después de las payasadas de anoche. Dijo una silenciosa oración para que la noche fuera bien.

Cuando Elsa se dirigía hacía su hermano, sintió un jalón en su vestido. Volteó y bajó la mirada para ver una redonda cara sonriéndole.

"Hola tía Elsa."

"Hola Tyler," contestó, arrodillándose a su nivel. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás pasándolo bien?"

"Sip." Él extendió una pequeña galleta cubierta con rojo espolvoreado. "Hay muchas cosas para comer."

"Así que te gustan las galletas, ¿huh?" Envolvió un largo brazo alrededor de él. "Fue muy amable de tu parte darle a Anna un beso." Tyler sonrió tímidamente y puso el dulce festivo en su boca.

"Siff tuf bessas los boo-boos, mejoraranf," él masculló, arrojando las migas de la galleta con cada sílaba. Elsa tiró de él acercándolo y le dio un abrazo. "Eso espero." Se levantó y revolvió su cabello. "Eres un buen chico, Tyler." Giró para irse pero tiró del terciopelo otra vez.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes donde está el baño?" Se agarró para enfatizar su urgencia.

"Yup, ven." Lo agarró y se movió rápidamente a través del cuarto, no parando hasta que estuvieron en la oficina. "En ese lugar." Señaló en la otra puerta.

Mientras esperaba para llevarlo de regreso miró el Percocet situado en la mesita junto a la cama. 'Oh, no pienso que esa sea una buena idea', pensó para si, agarrando la botella de plástico café. Una vez que Tyler terminó, lo envió de regreso a la sala de estar y puso el medicamento en la parte superior del gabinete de los medicamentos, segura que éste estaría bien allí arriba fuera de alcance de cualquier pequeña mano curiosa. Con la tarea acabada, regresó a la sala de estar y se fortaleció para saludar a su hermano.

"Oh, aquí viene Elsa," Giselle dijo.

"Bueno. No sé donde estuvo todo este tiempo," la matriarca dijo en un tono de desaprobación.

"Lo siento. Tuve que ayudar a Tyler a encontrar el baño," Elsa dijo cuando se acercó. Cabeceó en su hermano. "Hola Hans."

"Hola hermana, ¿cómo estás?" Se inclinó y besó su mejilla. "¡Perra!" Siseó antes de dar un paso atrás. "Ese vestido se mira maravilloso en ti, ¿no es así madre?"

"Es muy bonito, pero demasiado plateado." Extendió una mano y tiró en la aterciopelada manga.

"Deberías usar colores más ligeros, Elsa."

"Bien, pienso que ella se ve encantadora," él dijo, sonando totalmente de apoyo de su hermana mayor. "Elsa es hermosa no importa lo que use." 'Oh eso es, descarga grueso, tú hijo de perra', pensó para si.

"Te ves bien esta noche también, Hans. ¿Traje nuevo?"

"Pues si, lo es. No pensé que algo que tuviera era bastante bueno para esta noche."

"Estoy segura de eso." Azules ojos tiraron dagas en el hombre pelirrojo.

"Después de todo, creo que esta es la primera vez que has permitido a la familia entrar aquí desde que tomaste posesión de ésta." Le dio una siniestra sonrisa, atreviéndose a empujarla.

"Bien, pienso que se ve muy bien aquí esta noche," Giselle chirrió. "Me gusta la forma en que colgaste todos los adornos alrededor. Todo el mundo se detiene a mirar estos. Quiero ver uno que hice en tercer grado. Elsa, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar este?"

"Sip. Pienso que está por ahí," dijo, agradecida por el escape ofrecido.

Caminaron a través de la multitud hasta que un destello de rojizos cabellos cogió la mirada de Giselle . Inmediatamente la pelirroja estaba cambiando de dirección.

"¿A dónde vas?" Elsa preguntó.

"A conocer a la infame Anna Summer," contestó. "Tía Linda dijo que ella estuvo en un accidente de auto."

"Giselle ..."

"Ahora ¿qué clase de anfitriona sería si pasara y no la saludara como todo el mundo?" Sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

"Pensé que era la única anfitriona de la fiesta. Es mi casa."

"Como sea," la pelirroja replicó, obviamente no interesada en tontos detalles técnicos como esos. "De cualquier manera, realmente debo conocerla." Sintió una firme mano agarrar su antebrazo.

"No te atrevas a hacerla atravesar por una de tus famosas inquisiciones." Elsa disminuyó su apretón, pero únicamente un poco. "Quiero decir, ella es un poco tímida."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a enterarme de algo acerca de una persona si no le hago preguntas?" Giselle bromeó, pero la seria mirada en la cara de su hermana la hizo reconsiderar. "Solo quiero saludarla, no voy a preguntarle por cada detalle personal de su vida."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo." La lastimada mujer estaba terminando su cerveza inglesa de jengibre cuando vio a las hermanas acercarse. "Anna, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana, Giselle Winter."

"Hermana más joven," la pelirroja corrigió. Extendió su mano. "He oído mucho sobre ti, Anna. Es agradable finalmente conocerte." A decir verdad, Giselle había interrogado a su madre y su tía en la búsqueda de información sobre la misteriosa mujer. Miró en la hilera de puntadas y dijo. "Es una pena, una cara tan bonita."

"Giselle , pienso que Alexandra está por ahí en alguna parte. No la has visto en un rato."

El intento de Elsa de alejar a su hermana fracasó. "No, ve por delante, hermana. Me quedaré aquí y charlaré con Anna." Tomó la copa vacía que Anna había dejado en la mesita del café. "Esto va a dejar un anillo. Elsa, ¿no tienes algún portavasos?"

"Por sup..." Con la esquina de su ojo cogió la avergonzada mirada en la cara de su huésped. Fue únicamente entonces que a Elsa se le ocurrió que Anna pudiera no estar acostumbrada a usar portavasos. "Realmente, pienso que todos ellos están siendo utilizados."

"Bien, supongo que realmente no importa. Flora puede quitar los anillos más tarde." Giselle se cruzó enfrente de la silla de ruedas saltando a la mujer y sentándose solemnemente en la mesita del café, en una posición mucho más cómoda en la cual interrogar a su desconocida víctima. "Asi que cuéntame, Anna, ¿cómo conociste a Elsa?"

"Yo um..." Turquesa ojos levantaron la mirada a los azules, pidiendo ayuda.

"Ella era una hermana de la fraternidad en Pi Epsilon Gamma," Elsa soltó abruptamente.

"¿De verdad?" Giselle miraba de Anna a su hermana y de regreso otra vez.

"Pero pareces mucho más joven que Elsa."

"Um... yo brinqué un par de grados en escuela," la joven mujer dijo.

"Oh, eso es bueno. De todas formas, debiste haber sido un estudiante de primer año cuando Elsa estaba en su año superior."

"Lo estaba," Anna contestó, todavía intercambiando miradas de desesperación con su amiga. No estaba segura de la razón exacta de la mentira pero entendida que no había forma de regresar ahora.

"¿Así que de dónde eres?"

"Oh, bien... crecí alrededor de Albany." Tenía miedo de mentir y de mencionar una ciudad con la que la mundana pelirroja estuviera familiarizada.

"¿De verdad? Bien, Elsa y yo fuimos a la academia de San Sebastián."

"Casa de los tigres," Anna ofreció, atrayendo una sonrisa de Giselle . Estaba agradecida ahora por las horas pasadas en la biblioteca leyendo el periódico local.

"Sí. Era la animadora principal el año que fuimos los campeones del estado."

"¿Qué deporte?"

"Bien, baloncesto por supuesto," la pelirroja dijo, sus cejas se levantaron levemente. "Estoy sorprendida que no supieras eso. Elsa jugaba..." Miró a su hermana burlonamente.

"Jugué de guardia," Elsa dijo, silenciosamente deseando a alguien, cualquier persona que se acercara para distraer a Giselle .

"Sip, eso es. Estuviste toda la conferencia ese año, ¿no es así? Toda la estatal."

"Toda la estatal," la pelirroja repitió, no particularmente preocupándose acerca de los detalles.

"De todas formas, suficiente sobre Elsa. ¿Entonces qué te sucedió? Oí que tuviste un accidente automovilístico."

"Realmente un auto me golpeó."

"¿Quieres decir que tu caminabas y conseguiste el golpe?"

"Sip."

"Oh, eso es terrible. ¿Así que estás paralizada o algo?"

"Giselle ," Elsa amonestó. "Su tobillo izquierdo y ambas piernas están quebradas."

"Oh, eso debe doler bastante, ¿huh?"

"Bueno... sip." Anna no podía imaginar por qué alguien haría una pregunta tan tonta. "Mis piernas están quebradas muy seriamente."

"Eso es una verdadera pena. Bien, por lo menos eres bastante afortunada de tener a Elsa ocupándose de ti."

"Muy afortunada," Anna estuvo de acuerdo. "No sé lo que habría hecho sin ella." Dio una sonrisa a su amiga, una acción no desapercibida para Giselle . La pelirroja se levantó y alisó su falda. "Bien, si ustedes dos me disculpan, tengo que alternar. Fue agradable conocerte, Anna. Estoy segura que pronto nos veremos otra vez."

"Gusto en conocerte también."

"Elsa, ¿puedes ayudarme en la cocina un momento?" Giselle preguntó con una cantarina voz, la clase que siempre rechinaba en los nervios de la hermana mayor.

"Realmente..."

"Esto únicamente tomará un minuto." Agarró el codo cubierto de terciopelo y tiró de Elsa alejándola de Anna hacía la cocina, dejando a la mujer más joven sola con sus pensamientos.

Los abastecedores y Flora ocupaban la cocina, no permitiéndoles privacidad. Giselle miró la puerta del cuarto de la lavandería. "Aquí adentro."

"Tú no deseas entrar allí," Elsa advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su hermana abrió la puerta para revelar un molesto montón de pelusa anaranjada y blanca.

"¡Mrrow!"

"¿Tienes un gato?"

"Bien solo no estés parada allí. Ella se saldrá." Dio a su hermana más joven un empujón y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

"¿Le harás saber a mamá que tienes un gato?" Giselle preguntó.

"Ella lo sabrá en más o menos veinte segundos después de que salgas de este cuarto," Elsa dijo con conocimiento. "¿Así qué de que quieres hablar?, como si no lo supiera ya"

"Ella no era una hermana de la fraternidad. Apostaría mi Bentley que incluso nunca fue a Dartmouth." Giselle se reclinó contra la puerta cerrada, una sonrisa engreída cruzó sus labios. "¿Sabes lo que pienso, Elsa?" Continuó sin esperar una respuesta. "Pienso que esto es una repetición de lo qué sucedió en Stanford."

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Anna es solo una amiga a la que estoy ayudando a salir de una dificultad. Eso es todo."

"¿Eso es? Le das un trabajo, seguro... ¿está ella viviendo contigo?"

"Ella está quedándose conmigo mientras se cura."

"Oh, ¿así que esto es un arreglo temporal?" Giselle bajó la mirada al desesperado gato que intentaba conseguir la atención de Elsa. "¿Este es suyo o tuyo? ¿O pertenece a ambas?"

"Para esto, Giselle . Tabitha es el gato de Anna, no hay nada que esté sucediendo entre nosotras, y esta discusión acabó." Pasó más allá de su hermana y agarró la manija de la puerta.

"Elsa," puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer más alta. "Di lo que quieras pero hay más en esto que solo ayudar a salir a una amiga." Enfatizó la última palabra, dejando en claro que no creía que ese era el título apropiado para la rubia mujer.

"Piensa lo que quieras, hermana, pero ahora mismo hay un cuarto lleno de gente que necesito atender. ¿Y Giselle ?"

"¿Sip?"

"No pienso que Jack estaría demasiado contento de oír hablar de André ¿no?" Elsa dijo, jugando la única tarjeta del triunfo que tenía contra en su hermana. Hubo silencio en el cuarto de la lavandería por un momento antes de que Giselle asintiera, aceptando la tácita amenaza.

"Esto mejor que no explote en tu cara, Elsa. No puedes permitirte otro incidente como Odette."

"Lo sé," la mujer de cabello plateado dijo enfáticamente.

Elsa pasó el resto de la noche manteniendo su distancia de dondequiera que su hermano estuviera. Afortunadamente parecía que el vanidoso hombre joven no tenía interés en conocer a la mujer en la silla de ruedas. Esto permitió que pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo asomándose alrededor de su huésped. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y el licor corría abajo. Elsa había subestimado la capacidad de su familia para consumir alcohol.

Hans parecía estar quedándose apartado de los licores, su sonrisa y amigable actitud permanecieron constantemente a lo largo de la celebración. Pero cada vez que él la miraba, la sonrisa giraba a una engreída sonrisa abierta que ella contestaba con una resplandeciente amenaza. Un intercambio de miradas que la tenía al borde de explotar cuando oyó a Anna tranquilamente participar con el resto de los villancicos.

"... fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the sea son to be jolly, fa, la la la la."

"Don we now our gay apparel", Elsa intervino, uniendo su rico contralto al alto de Anna.

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," cantaron juntas. "Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la."

La canción terminó demasiado pronto para la mujer de cabello plateado cuando el reloj del abuelo sonó para anunciar la última hora. Como se esperaba, la música paró y varios invitados comenzaron a despedirse.

"Supongo que la fiesta está terminando. Mejor juego a la anfitriona," Elsa dijo, sus sentimientos mezclados acerca de la noche.

Era agradable ver a todo el mundo tan feliz y estar recordando los anteriores días de fiesta. La presencia de Hans y los comentarios de su madre sin embargo hicieron que deseara haber insistido en que ellos llevaran a cabo ésta en algún otro lugar más. Sin embargo... habría sido agradable compartir otra canción con Anna, se lamentaba mientras tomaba su lugar cerca de la puerta, pegando una sonrisa en su cara y deseando a todo el mundo un viaje seguro a casa. Esto tomó cada onza de concentración para mantener su sonrisa cuando Hans apareció delante de ella.

"Bonita fiesta, hermana."

"Lamento que no puedas quedarte más tiempo," dijo sin un rastro de sinceridad. "¿Supongo que te veré en la oficina mañana?"

"No puedo, Elsa. Estaré en el campo todo el día, pero hey, si consigo un minuto me acercaré y te saludaré. Hola, Madre." Iduna y Linda aparecieron forzando a Elsa a tragarse el comentario que ella deseó decir.

"Madre, ¿marchándote tan pronto?"

"Son casi las once, Elsa. Todavía tenemos que dejar a Linda en el Hilton."

"Podría dejar a tía Linda allí," Hans ofreció amablemente.

"Oh, eso es tan amable de tu parte, querido, pero el chofer puede llevarla. No desearía ser una carga para ti." Besó a su hijo en la mejilla. "Él es como su padre, ¿no es así, Linda?"

"Mucho," la hermana de la matriarca convino, mucho para la molestia de Elsa.

"Bien, déjenme por lo menos escoltar a dos encantadoras señoras a su auto." Enganchó su brazo a través de su madre. "Buenas noches Elsa. Ten un buen rato. Debemos hacer esto otra vez."

"Buenas noches, madre," dijo, ignorando el comentario de su hermano. Besó la ofrecida mejilla y dio un paso atrás. "Tía Linda, fue agradable verte."

"A mi también, querida." Hans y las dos mujeres salieron al aire frío de la noche. Elsa inhaló profundamente y soltó esta, sintiendo la manta pesada de estrés que la había cubierto toda la noche escabulléndose.

Elsa comprobó todas las puertas y fijó el sistema de alarma una vez que todo el mundo se fue.

"Me alegra que terminara." Apagó las luces del árbol de Navidad y volteó para hacerle frente a Anna. "Así que. Ésa es mi familia. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Allí seguro son muchos de ellos," Anna contestó. "Tyler es agradable."

"Él es demasiado joven para ser un snob." Elsa miró su alfombra. "Mira eso. Sabía que alguien estaría quemándola." Eploró el resto del cuarto buscando daños, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado silencioso. "¿Anna?" No esperaba ver la cara triste regresándole la mirada. "Hey," largas piernas cruzaron el cuarto rápidamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Supongo que estoy solo cansada, eso es todo." Vino la suave respuesta, aunque la joven mujer se negó a mirarla.

"No, hay más que eso." Elsa se sentó en la mesa del café, su rodilla tocaba la rueda derecha de la silla. "¿Qué pasa, Anna? ¿Alguien dijo o hizo algo que te disgustara?"

Había silencio por un momento antes de recibir una respuesta. "¿Estás avergonzada de mí?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Anna se encogió. "No lo sé, no importa."

"No." Estiró su brazo y puso su mano en la más pequeña. "¿Es por que le mentí a Giselle ?" La rápida mirada apartada le dio la respuesta. "Anna, no estoy avergonzada o desconcertada de ti."

"¿Entonces por qué inventaste esa historia sobre mí que era una hermana de la fraternidad?" Turquesa ojos la miraban, revelando la confusión y el dolor.

"No lo sé," Elsa suspiró. "No estoy avergonzada o desconcertada de ti. Si en alguna cosa estoy avergonzada es de mi familia." Arrastró su mano atrás y recorrió sus largos dedos a través de su plateado cabello. "Giselle no me creyó de todos modos." Se dio cuenta que aún debía a Anna una explicación, continuó. "Supongo que solo pensé que era más fácil."

"¿Qué diciéndoles la verdad? ¿Qué soy solo una pobre vagabunda sin ningún lugar más para quedarse?" Anna volvió su cabeza, rápidamente parpadeando para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

"No. Eso en absoluto." Extendió su mano y tomó la barbilla de la joven mujer con sus dedos. "Estás aquí porque quiero que estés aquí, no porque no hay algún lugar más para que te quedes," dijo enfáticamente. "Mi familia no entendería eso. Lamento si mi intención de protegerte te hizo sentir que yo estaba avergonzada de ti." Soltó la barbilla de Anna y bajó la mirada. La jodí otra vez, pensó para si. "¿Sabes que todo el mundo actuaba hacia ti porque estás en un silla de ruedas?"

"¿Sip?"

"Si saben que no vienes de dinero, esto habría sido mucho peor. Habrías sido el tema de conversación en vez de los entremeses."

"De modo que en vez de ser la lisiada, habría sido la pobre lisiada viviendo de ti," la joven mujer aclaró.

Elsa masticó su labio inferior, intentando pensar en una manera de negar la verdad en las palabras de Anna. Finalmente se dio por vencida asintiendo.

"Es como ellos lo habrían visto, sí, pero eso no es cómo lo veo y eso es todo lo que importa." Palmeó la mano de Anna y se levantó. "Ahora mismo, pienso que nosotras mejor dejamos salir a Tabitha antes de que ella decida arañar a través de la puerta."

El reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama decía 12:15 para el momento en que Anna estaba quitándose el vestido azul y poniéndose nuevamente la camisa de dormir de Dartmouth.

Paseando de un lado para otro a través de la cama estaba Tabitha, todavía protestando su tiempo en confinamiento y exigiendo atención extra. Elsa ayudó a la joven mujer a meterse en la cama y acomodó las almohadas.

"¿Todo listo?"

"Sip, supongo que sí." Anna miraba alrededor. "¿Sabes dónde está mi Percocet? Pensé que estaba en la mesita pero no lo veo."

"Seguro." Elsa se dirigió al baño. "Lo puse aquí para que Tyler no lo encontrara," dijo en voz alta. Anna oyó el gabinete de los medicamentos abrirse y se sirvió una taza de agua preparándose. El sonido de artículos siendo empujados de un lado para otro en los estantes la hizo girar su cabeza en la dirección del baño.

"¿Pasa algo?" Fue respondida con el continúo movimiento sobre los artículos seguido por el cerrar de golpe del gabinete de los medicamentos. "¿Elsa?" La mujer de cabello plateado salió del baño, su cara una máscara indescifrable.

"Alguien lo tomó."

"¿El Percocet no está?" Las piernas de Anna estaban palpitando parecían comenzar rápidamente a intensificarse con la noticia. Elsa comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro entre la cama y el escritorio, su cólera se incrementaba con cada paso.

"Hans. Te apuesto lo que sea que ese fue él. Mierda no puedo creer que hiciera esto." Sus manos se envolvían en los puños y su quijada estaba visiblemente apretada. "El bastardo viene a mi casa y te hace esto. Tuvo que saber que esas eran para ti, tu nombre esta en la botella. ¿Qué clase de bestia quita el medicamento a alguien que obviamente necesita tanto este?"

"No sabes con seguridad si fue él."

"Oh sí lo sé. Puedo sentir eso." Su sillón de piel se metió en el camino por donde pasaba y le dio que un duro empujón. "Insoportablemierdahábilmentorioso."

"Hey..." Anna dijo suavemente, estirando el brazo y poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de Elsa, sintiendo los músculos agrupados bajo la piel. Permitió a su pulgar deslizarse en la blanda superficie del brazo de la enojada mujer y comenzó suavemente a frotar. "No hay nada que puedas hacer sobre eso ahora."

La furia de Elsa estaba cerca de estallar cuando sintió el suave tacto. Por razones que no podía explicar, la cólera pareció disolverse, los tensos músculos se relajaron bajo el calmante movimiento del pulgar de Anna. Asintió con acuerdo e intentó pensar en una solución inmediata a su problema.

"Llamaré a la doctora. Quizá puede darte una nueva prescripción." Se dirigió a su escritorio y agarró el grueso directorio telefónico. "Estoy segura que hay farmacias las veinticuatro horas en alguna parte." Elsa buscaba en las páginas de la sección amarilla, rompiendo varias de ellas en el proceso con su desesperación. "Doctores, ver médicos. Maldición, ¿por qué no pueden hacer esto fácil de encontrar?"

"Elsa..."

"Barnes... Barnes... no hay Barnes en las listas. Intentaré el hospital." Más páginas se movieron de un tirón, rasgándose.

"Elsa..."

"Todo estará bien, Anna. Conseguiremos una nueva prescripción y estarás instalada en un santiamén."

"¡Elsa!"

"¿Qué?" Finalmente levantó la mirada de su frenética búsqueda.

"Para."

"Pero..."

"Es demasiado tarde para hacer algo ahora. Puedo esperar hasta mañana."

"Anna, tú no puedes esperar hasta mañana." Miraba de nuevo en la sección amarilla. "Mira, hay una farmacia toda la noche a menos de cinco millas de aquí."

"No puedes salir ahora."

"Claro que puedo. Puedo ir allí y volver en menos de media hora." Tomó el teléfono.

"Elsa, no." Se movió, bien consciente del dolor en sus piernas. "Está comenzando a nevar allí afuera."

"¿Y? He conducido nevando antes." Su mano puesta sobre el teléfono pero no descolgando este. "Anna, necesitas el Percocet, sabes eso. ¿Cómo vas a hacerle para pasar la noche sin este?"

"Puedo lograrlo. Elsa, no quiero que conduzcas esta noche. Está nevando y estuviste bebiendo."

"No hice eso mucho. Estoy bien para conducir." Se puso de pie, proponiéndose completamente cambiarse en ropas más apropiadas para salir.

"Estoy segura que la persona que me golpeó se sentía de igual manera." Anna dijo seria, causando que Elsa se detuviera y la mirara, las palabras golpearon certeras más duramente de lo que ella imaginaba. "No quiero que jamás tengas que atravesar eso."

Incluso aunque Elsa sabía no podía discutir el punto, vaciló antes de bajar su cabeza.

"¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres? Podría tomar un taxi," ofreció.

"No. Es demasiado tarde. Por favor, puedo hacer esto por una noche." Incluso cuando dijo las palabras, Anna no estaba absolutamente segura. El dolor había estado constantemente aumentando y realmente deseaba tener una pastilla en este momento.

"Quizá tengas algún Tylenol o Advil."

"Sabes que no conseguirán calmar el dolor."

"Es mejor que nada."

Elsa salió y volvió un minuto después con varias botellas de pastilla contra el matador dolor de su gabinete de medicamentos. Mientras las recogía, también agarró su sudadera y la camiseta para dormir, sabiendo que el sofá sería su cama esta noche. Era imposible dejar a Anna sola en el piso de abajo. Entró al baño y se cambió mientras Anna examinaba a fondo a través de los varios productos que prometían aliviar el dolor y tomó tres pastillas.

"¿Necesitas algo más?" Elsa preguntó cuando volvió.

"No, pienso que estoy lista." Extendió los brazos por las cobijas, pero su benefactora fue más rápida.

"Yo haré eso. Muévete, Tabitha." El felino protestó pero se apartó del camino. Elsa metió la manta alrededor del cuerpo de Anna. "Ya está."

"Gracias." El anaranjado y blanco gato saltó de nuevo y reasumió su posición en la cama.

"Si necesitas algo, estaré afuera en el sofá."

"Oh Elsa, no tienes que hacer eso. Estoy segura que tú cama es mucho más cómoda."

"No, de verdad, el sofá está bien. Dejaré la puerta abierta en caso de que la bola de pelos necesite salir." Estiró la mano y acarició al ronroneador felino. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, pienso que estoy lista."

"Ok. Entonces, supongo que es hora de decir buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Elsa."

"Buenas noches, Anna." Alisó una imaginaria arruga en la manta antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Recuerda, si necesitas algo, solo llama. Tengo el sueño ligero."

"Lo haré," la joven mujer prometió cuando la luz fue apagada y Elsa salió del cuarto.

.X.

.x.

.x.

Loreley: ni beso de despedida. Lo sé, apesta pero así esta hecho, vamos a tener que esperar un poco. Jajajaj no se definirlo si es cliché o un clásico. Claro, los publico pronto :) Saludos desde Nicaragua.

V: Bueno ya sabes no se puede ser tan descortez o lo que sea. jajajaja algo bueno tenía que tener la historia no lo crees? De nada, me gusta mantenerme activa así, para que vean que los quiero. Saludos desde Nicaragua.

Shanty17: son geniales verdad? y largos. La fiesta va a estar buena de cierta manera y listo para confrontar a rivales bajo un ambiente controlado. Saludos desde Nicaragua.

Lachicadelbosque: es un cabronazo. Lo es, estas advertida. jajaja quien no lo haría. Las fiestas con personas que no conoces son incómodas. Yo también me hubiera escondido con personas de la alta alcurnia.

Gracias es bueno saberlo :)

Horrible, los que mas sufren son el pueblo que solo quiere vivir en paz y otros solo en guerra. gracias por tus buenos deseos, los latinos nos apoyamos entre sí. Abrazos y Saludos desde Nicaragua.

miguel.puentedejesus: ,Muchas gracias por tus deseos, los aprecio mucho mucho. Estamos seguros por ahora. abrazos y Saludos desde Nicaragua.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	6. chapter 6

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Remolinos de recuerdos de las navidades pasaron bailando en los sueños de la rica mujer; regalos deseados y recibidos, risas y felicitaciones, papel de envolver rasgado apartado en la expectativa de los tesoros ocultos dentro. El sonido de alguien llorando suavemente se rompió atravesando la niebla, sacando a Elsa de su niñez y regresándola al presente. Sus ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad de la noche y le tomó un momento para darse cuenta donde estaba y lo que ella oyó. "Anna," susurró para si, sacudió el peso del sueño y se levantó.

"¿Anna?" Llamó de la puerta.

"¿Te desperté? Lo siento," la joven mujer se atragantó, agradecida que la oscuridad mantuviera sus lágrimas ocultas de la mirada de su amiga.

"Sabía que las cosas que tenía no harían ningún bien," Elsa dijo cuando entró en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama. "¿Quieres que salga ahora? Estoy completamente sobria."

Anna sacudió su cabeza. "No, no te vayas por favor." El dolor era prácticamente insoportable pero el pensamiento de atravesar este sufrimiento sin Elsa era incluso peor. "Por favor." Estiró su brazo y agarró la mano más grande con la suya. "¿Puedes... puedes tu quedarte aquí conmigo?" Hubo un cambio en el peso cuando la más alta mujer se deslizó bajo las sábanas.

"Estoy justo aquí." Elsa se atrevió a moverse tan cerca como pudo, diciéndose que era para la comodidad de Anna y no la propia. Estaba sorprendida cuando sintió la suave mejilla presionarse contra su hombro.

"¿Está todo bien?" La joven mujer susurró. Elsa sintió que las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar atravesando el algodón y se dio cuenta que Anna debió haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo antes de que hubiera sido despertada.

"Está muy bien," Elsa contestó, moviéndose un poco más cerca.

"Esto duele," Anna admitió, levantando su cabeza para permitir que el brazo de Elsa se deslizará debajo.

Ellas movieron sus cuerpos en una más cómoda posición, por lo menos tan cómodas como pudieron considerando que la lastimada mujer no podía rodar sobre su costado debido a sus piernas quebradas. Elsa consiguió enterrar su cara en el suave rojizo cabello, respirando en el delicado olor. Anna se encontró arrimándose en la curvatura del hombro de la mujer más mayor, un lugar mucho más cómodo para ella de lo que la almohada más suave podría jamás ser. En los brazos de Elsa se sentía segura, protegida, cuidada. El palpitante dolor estaba aún allí, ya de alguna manera este parecía soportable ahora. En menos de minutos ambas mujeres estaban profundamente dormidas.

x.x.x.x

Anna se despertó por el palpitante dolor en sus piernas y el sonido de Elsa tecleando en la computadora.

"Buenos días," bostezó, acurrucándose nuevamente dentro del calor de su almohada.

"Buenos días. Tus pastillas están allí en la mesita." La ejecutiva paró de mecanografiar y volteó para quedar frente a ella. Fue entonces que Anna notó que Elsa estaba vestida para el trabajo, una falda sastre gris y chaqueta combinación acentuada por una blusa color crema.

"¿Tú saliste ya?" La mujer joven se incorporó despacio, claramente sorprendida.

"Llamé el hospital tan pronto como desperté y les expliqué la situación." Movió su sillón más cerca y sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra. "La doctora Barnes estaba allí y extendió otra receta para ti inmediatamente," dijo mientras daba el vaso a Anna. "Después fue solo cuestión de salir corriendo y recoger esta." Miró a la joven mujer tomar las pastillas antes de que se girara y presionara en algunas teclas más. "Tengo que irme. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?"

"No, estoy segura que Luisa estará aquí pronto. ¿Está Flora aquí?"

"Sip, llegó aquí hace cerca de una media hora. Le dejaré saber que estás despierta." Elsa se levantó y apagó la computadora. "¿Estás segura yo puedo conseguirte algo?"

"No, de verdad, estoy lista. Ten un buen día en el trabajo. ¿Crees que Hans estará allí?"

"Lo dudo. Él dijo algo anoche acerca de no estar en la oficina hoy." Un destello de la cólera sobre los acontecimientos de anoche nubló sus facciones. "Es mejor que él no aparezca tampoco." Estiró una mano y dio a Tabitha una rápida caricia. "El número de mi oficina es dos

en el marcado rápido si quieres darme una llamada."

"Oh, no quiero molestarte o algo así." Anna silenciosamente deseaba que Elsa le diera un abrazo de despedida pero no se atrevió a pedirle uno.

"Si deseas llamarme, solo hazlo. No te preocupes acerca de molestarme porque no lo haces." Vaciló por un momento. "Sería agradable oír una voz amistosa a la mitad del día."

"Ok. Entonces te llamaré más tarde." Dejó el vaso abajo y miró a su amiga. "¿Elsa?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Gracias por salir esta mañana. Yo de verdad agradezco eso."

Elsa sonrió. "De nada." Estiró la mano y dio a la mano de Anna un apretón. "Ahora de verdad tengo que ir trabajar. Llámeme más tarde, ¿Ok?"

"Okay."

x.x.x.x

Era tarde cuando la puerta a la oficina de Elsa se abrió y Giselle entró, llevando una carpeta manila. "Tenía razón," la pelirroja dijo triunfantemente cuando lanzó la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

"¿Tenías razón acerca de que?" Elsa preguntó con desinterés, no molestándose en desviar la mirada de su computadora.

"Tu huésped." Recogió la carpeta y la abrió, repasando la información que había obtenido.

"Anna Summer se graduó del instituto de Albany. No hay registros incluso de que hubiera acudido a la universidad en alguna parte o que posea una tarjeta de crédito. Ella incluso no tiene una licencia de conducir."

Elsa se levantó rápidamente, enviando su sillón balanceándose hacía atrás cuando arrebató la carpeta de las manos de Giselle .

"¿La investigaste?"

"Tuve que hacerlo," la hermana más joven protestó. "Obviamente crees todo lo que ella dice."

"¿Y qué te importa a ti?"

"Elsa, ella no tiene obviamente nada y vio un buen ticket de comida."

"No tienes idea acerca de lo que estás hablando." Cerró de golpe la carpeta abajo sobre su escritorio. "Anna no me está utilizando."

"¿No? ¿Sabes dónde trabajaba antes de que le dieras un trabajo?"

"En Money Slasher, lo sé. Ella era una cajera allí."

"Una cajera de medio tiempo," Giselle corrigió, "Ganando el salario mínimo. De lo que puedo decir, antes atendía las mesas en un restaurante barato."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Mi punto es por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué dejas a una pobre basura blanca vivir de ti?"

"No... tú... ¡jamás la llames así otra vez!" Elsa gritó. "No tienes idea de lo qué estás hablando, y en cuanto a la 'basura blanca', ¿le has dado una buena mirada a Hans últimamente?"

"Estás intentando cambiar el tema."

"¿Lo estoy? La estás juzgando porque no tiene el dinero que tú y yo tenemos. ¿Cómo de justo es esto?" Se acercó a la ventana y miró en el triste cielo gris. "¿Te tomaste el tiempo de hablar con ella para averiguar qué clase de persona es? No. No todo el mundo que no tiene dinero es suciedad y no todo el mundo que es rico es una buena persona."

"No estoy diciendo eso."

"¿No lo estás? Averiguas que no nació privilegiada y enseguida asumes que es una excavadora de oro."

"¿Entonces qué es ella, Elsa? Ayúdeme a entender porque ahora mismo no lo hago," Giselle cuestionó. "Intenta mirarlo desde el punto de vista de la familia. Una mujer de la que nunca hemos oído hablar de repente se muda a tu casa, completamente con un gato y obvios problemas médicos y ¿esperas que solo nos recostemos y no estemos preocupados?"

"Sí. Es mi vida, Giselle . Quién se aloje en mi casa es mi preocupación, no la tuya. No hice una investigación sobre Jack cuando anunciaste que ibas a casarte con él."

"¿Estás planeando casarte con ella?"

"Aún no aceptas que ella es solo una amiga, ¿no?" Cruzó el cuarto y se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero negro. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

"Solo no deseo verte lastimada... otra vez."

"Esto no es como Odette, te dije eso antes."

"Puede que no lo pienses así, pero lo qué yo vi..."

"Entonces tu mira mejor otra vez. Anna no desea nada de mí. Ella es solo una amiga. Para de intentar hacer esto en algo más de lo que es." Dio un puntapié a sus zapatos sacándoselos y metió sus pies bajo sus piernas. "No la conoces, Giselle . No sabes como es. Anoche su botella de Percocet fue robada. Me ofrecí ir a conseguir más pero no quiso que lo hiciera. ¿Eso suena como alguien que está solo interesado en mi dinero? Ella no me ha pedido una sola vez que la compre una maldita cosa. Todo lo hago, porque quiero hacerlo, no porque ella me lo pida." Agitó su mano descartándolo. "¿Lo entiendes?, olvida esto."

"Mira. Eres una adulta. Que tomas tus propias decisiones. Investigué todo lo que pude sobre ella hoy. Toda la Información está en ese expediente. Haz con esto lo que quieras." Giselle se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Elsa, no te olvides de la cena de mañana con mamá."

"Oh, tengo muchas ganas de que empiece esta," dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Le enviaste a ella una copia por fax de tu precioso informe? ¿O solo sacaste un anuncio en el Times Useless?"

"Eso no fue necesario, Elsa. Estoy solo cuidando de ti."

"La última vez que miré, me ocupaba de mi misma muy bien. No recuerdo haberte pedido ser mi niñera."

"Bien. Haz lo que quieras, tú lo harás de todos modos." Giselle se fue, no molestándose en cerrar la puerta. Nani, que había estado escuchando las voces levantadas, discretamente la cerró y volvió a su escritorio, sabiendo que el intercomunicador estaría llamando en algunos segundos.

" Nani, guarda mis llamadas." Un segundo después, dos líneas se encendieron y la joven asistente administrativa habría apostado su cheque completo a que ella sabía a quién llamaba su jefa.

"Residencia Winter," Flora contestó.

"Hola Flora, ¿puedo hablar con Anna por favor?" Elsa aún estaba sentada en su sofá en la oficina, las multilíneas bloqueadas del teléfono colocado en el piso al lado de ella. Era de esas veces que agradecía la longitud extra en el cordón del teléfono gris, incluso si este conseguía enredarse en sus pies debajo del escritorio de vez en cuando.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola tú." El sonido de la voz de Anna, hizo sonreír a Elsa, la tensión de su conversación con Giselle desapareció. "¿Cómo estuvo la juez Judy hoy?"

"Oh, no creerías los casos que ella tuvo."

"Cuéntame sobre ellos," pidió, acomodándose nuevamente dentro de una cómoda posición. Elsa no podía explicar esto pero el sonido de la voz de Anna tenía un efecto calmante en ella y, en estos momentos, necesitaba ese confort.

x.x.x.x

Algunos días después, Anna fue al hospital para que le quitaran los puntos y le tomaran nuevas radiografías de sus piernas. Elsa estaba sentada en la sala de espera, leyendo una vieja revista de hace seis meses para pasar el tiempo.

"Casi termino," la doctora Barnes dijo, quitando la última puntada en la mejilla de Anna. Dio un paso atrás y echó sus guantes del látex en el recipiente rojo de los desechos. "Buen aspecto. Pienso que no quedará cicatriz. Recuerde mantener ésta alejada del sol hasta que esté

completamente curada. No que sea un problema en esta época del año." Hizo una anotación en el registro de Anna. "Usted se está recuperando espléndidamente. A ese ritmo que va, no veo ninguna razón por la que usted no esté usando muletas hacia finales de la primavera."

"¿Finales de la primavera?"

"Finales de la primavera," la doctora repitió. "Su cuerpo sufrió un severo trauma. Su tobillo estaba quebrado en siete partes. Va a tomar tiempo para curar. Entienda eso, Srta. Summer, nosotros estamos hablando de meses de terapia, no semanas."

El corazón de la joven mujer se hundió en las palabras. Ella sabía que tomaría tiempo, solo que no tan largo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Elsa? Seguramente eso sería demasiado tiempo de permanecer en el lugar que estaba rápidamente pensando como hogar.

A pesar de los miedos de Anna, Elsa tomó las noticias bien, más preocupada sobre el progreso de la recuperación que el marco de tiempo. Aunque causó un poco de molestia, la joven mujer insistió que podría viajar en el asiento trasero de la Cherokee sentándose de lado, permitiendo que las piernas se apoyaran sobre el terciopelo gris intenso.

Elsa hizo lo posible para evitar los baches, pero todavía había algunas veces en que miraba en el espejo retrovisor y veía a Anna hacer muecas de dolor cuando pasaban sobre un punto particularmente áspero de la calle.

"Sabes que podría quedarme en casa esta noche," dijo cuando giraban dentro de Winter Drive.

"No, tu madre y hermana están contando contigo. Estaré bien."

"¿Pero qué si necesitas utilizar el cómodo o algo así? ¿Qué si necesitas una bebida?" Tiró del jeep en el camino de entrada y apagó el encendido.

"Iré antes de que te vayas. Si llenas esa jarra en la mesita, estoy segura que estaré bien."

x.x.x.x

Elsa fue la última en llegar al condominio de su madre. Culpó al tráfico de la hora pico de viernes pero la verdad era que encontró difícil dejar a Anna sola. Una jarra llena del agua, latas de refresco enfriándose en la hielera, varios bocados todo al alcance de la mano de la lastimada mujer... no dejó nada a la improvisación, incluso hasta anotó el número de teléfono de su madre solo por si Anna necesitaba algo.

La pequeña mesa redonda del comedor tenía apenas suficiente sitio para todo el mundo. Elsa se encontró sentada entre Linda y Giselle . Era bastante malo quedar pegada al lado de una persona derecha pero el fuerte olor del perfume de su tía amenazaba con quitar el apetito de Elsa.

"Huele maravilloso," Giselle dijo cuando la fuente de la carne fue colocada en la mesa.

"Gracias, querida," Iduna contestó como si hubiera sido quién hubiera pasado las horas preparando la comida en vez de su asistente de medio tiempo. "Sabes que tu hermana siempre disfruta de una buen asado de cerdo."

"Si lo sé," Elsa de buena gana coincidió, estirando el brazo a la fuente.

"Hey, deja algo para el resto de nosotros."

"Vamos Giselle , no te preocupes de eso," su madre la regañó. "Hay suficiente para todos." Volteó a su hija mayor. "Toma tanto como desees, querida. Estoy segura que debes estar cansada de esas cenas recalentadas que Flora hace para ti."

Elsa se sirvió el humeante gravy sobre su cerdo. "Flora es una estupenda cocinera, madre, lo sabes."

"Sé que cuando yo dirigía la casa ella trabajaba hasta las ocho de la noche. Nunca tuve que preocuparme de los platos sucios amontonados hasta la mañana."

"Tengo una lavavajillas."

"Humph, otro electrodoméstico comprado para que ella trabaje menos, sin duda." Iduna se sirvió con un cucharón un poco de salsa sobre su plato. "Sabes que la echas a perder."

"Lo sé," Elsa sonrió, sacando una sonrisa de su hermana y un ceño fruncido de molestia de su madre.

"Primero fue cada fin de semana libre, después fueron las horas acortadas. Por lo menos ella va, estás pagándole para permanecer en casa justo como esa gente de bienestar."

"Madre, ella hace una semana completa de trabajo, justo como cualquier otra persona."

"Estoy segura que ella está más ocupada que nunca con tu amiga allí," Giselle concordó.

"Sí, ¿cómo está esa pobrecita, querida?" Linda preguntó. "Ella parece una chica tan agradable. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Rachel, Ruth..."

"Anna," Elsa corrigió.

"Ah sí," el pariente de visita dijo, en absoluto interesado en el nombre correcto. "Bien de todos modos, ella parecía una chica agradable. Pásame el maíz, por favor. ¿Idu, viste en el periódico donde están con la chusma emocionada sobre los cuidados de la salud otra vez?"

"Pienso que el presidente tendría cosas mejores acerca de que preocuparse," la matriarca replicó. "Jack, ¿sabes de alguien sin seguro?"

"Por supuesto que no, mamá," él contestó, aprendiendo hace mucho exactamente que respuestas su suegra quería oír.

"Ven, eso es mi punto exactamente. Ellos necesitan preocuparse de cosas más importantes como reformar el código de impuestos o traer de nuevo la oración a las escuelas." Iduna tomó un trago de vino. "Estoy diciéndoles, aquí es en donde el país está mal. Hubo una época en que los niños respetaban a sus mayores. Ahora no puedo conseguir que el muchacho del periódico lo deje en la puerta cuando está lloviendo. Y él pregunta porqué no le doy propina. Propinas que debería ganarse, pero parece que hoy en día piensan que la merecen solo por hacer sus trabajos."

Durante el resto de la cena y después de cenar, y las bebidas, Elsa intentaba prestar atención a la conversación pero encontró su mente escabulléndose de nuevo en pensamientos de la rubia mujer que la esperaba en casa. Se preguntaba si estaría durmiendo en el sofá o si Anna la dejaría compartir la cama otra vez. Esperaba lo último. La mente de Elsa estaba tan ausente que no oyó que su madre se dirigía a ella y fue únicamente cuando Giselle la pateó por debajo de la mesa que la trajo de nuevo al presente.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Iduna frunció el ceño molesta. "Te pregunté si planeas venir aquí para Navidad. Honestamente, Elsa."

"Lo siento, estaba solo pensando sobre algo."

"O alguien," Giselle dijo tan quedamente que solo su hermana pudo oírla.

"Realmente creo que pasaré Navidad en casa este año," contestó, dándole una mirada furiosa a su hermana menor.

"Oh bueno. Linda me preguntó si la acompañaba a un crucero pero no quería que estuvieras sin un lugar para ir."

"¿Qué sobre Hans?" Giselle preguntó.

"Él dijo que tenía otros planes este año, algo sobre ir hasta las montañas con algunos amigos suyos. Tú y Jack tienen a los niños, así que la única que me preocupaba era tu hermana."

"Estaré bien, mamá." Elsa miró su reloj. "No me di cuenta del tiempo. Necesito volver para la oficina y recoger algunos expedientes antes de que se haga mucho más tarde." Se levantó y dejó su servilleta en el ahora vacío plato. "La cena estuvo estupenda, como siempre."

"Esa es mi hija, siempre trabajando," Iduna dijo. "Tal vez algún día encuentres el tiempo para sentar cabeza y darme algunos nietos."

Elsa ignoró el comentario y se puso su chaqueta. "Realmente necesito irme." Echó un vistazo fuera de la ventana. "Está comenzando a nevar fuerte allí afuera."

"Claro, por supuesto. Ve, y trabaja en la fabricación del dinero. Supongo que tendré que depender de Jack y Giselle para que me den un nieto."

"Supongo que sí," la mujer de cabello platino dijo cuando alcanzó la manija de la puerta. "Jack, tú mejor ten cuidado en el camino a casa, parece que hay aguanieve. Buenas noches a todos."

x.x.x.x

"Hey, todavía estás despierta," Elsa dijo cuando entró en la que antes era considerada la oficina y ahora era la habitación de Anna.

"Sip, son solo las diez."

"¿Algo bueno estan pasando?"

"No realmente." Anna utilizó el telecontrol para apagar la televisión antes de palmear el espacio en la cama a su lado. "¿Así qué cómo estuvo tu cena?"

"Agotadora," la mujer más mayor suspiró, tomando el asiento ofrecido en la cama ajustable y se recargó en una cómoda posición. "Ahora recuerdo por qué odio tanto las cenas familiares."

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Todo el mundo habla acerca de nada. Se dedican a hablar sobre cosas de las que no tienen control sobre impuestos y propinas. Por no mencionar a mamá comenzar otra vez acerca de que no le doy nietos."

"Oh, eso es bastante malo. ¿Ella hace eso mucho?"

"En cada oportunidad que puede," Elsa se encogió de hombros. "Vamos, veamos que hay en la TV."

Se recostaron y miraron un drama de crimen. Ambas adivinaron quién era el asesino mucho antes de que los policías lo descubrieran. Cuando este acabó Anna se encontró que no podía sofocar un bostezo.

"Lo siento, debo estar más cansada de lo que pensé," se disculpó cuando

Elsa presionó el botón en el telecontrol para apagar la televisión.

"Está bien. Se está haciendo tarde. Supongo que mejor me voy y te dejó dormir un poco." Hizo el movimiento de bajarse de la cama únicamente para ser detenida por la mano de Anna en su brazo.

"¿Te irás arriba?"

"No, probablemente dormiré en el sofá, ¿por qué?"

"Sabes, ésta es una cama grande y estoy segura que es más cómoda que el sofá. Podrías quedarte aquí." Anna se mordió su labio inferior. "Quiero decir, si tu quieres, no me importa."

Elsa vaciló por solo un segundo. "Bien, no desearía apretarte o algo."

"Tu no lo haces."

"Es más cómodo que el sofá... pero solo si estás segura." Si la verdad fuera dicha, podría quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar, pero uno definitivamente era su preferido sobre el otro.

"Estoy segura." Anna sacó una de las dos almohadas de detrás de su cabeza. "Aquí, incluso compartiré."

Elsa sonrió en el gesto. "Deja cambiarme y apagar la luz."

Pocos minutos después Elsa estaba cambiada en su sudadera y una camiseta de algodón. Apagó la luz y se deslizó debajo de las cobijas, conscientemente evitando que su cuerpo presionara contra Anna no importa cuanto lo deseara. Su resolución duró solamente hasta en el momento que el sueño la alcanzó, cuando su cuerpo se hizo cargo e hizo lo que deseó tan desesperadamente hacer cuando estaba despierta.

Medio dormida, Anna se despertó completamente cuando sintió el fuerte brazo apoyado a través de su estómago. Elsa dio un suave suspiro de satisfacción en su sueño y se arrimó más cerca, su cálida respiración acariciando el hombro de la mujer más pequeña. Anna sonrió en la oscuridad y bajó su mano izquierda para apoyarla sobre la más grande. Esto tendría que haberle parecido extraño dormir junto a alguien después de pasar los primeros veintiséis años de su vida durmiendo sola pero no fue así. Acostada junto a Elsa se sentía natural, cómodo, correcto. Creyó que la mujer más mayor verdaderamente cuidaba de ella, algo que Anna nunca había realmente sentido antes. Esto la llenó con un sentimiento de bienestar, lo que sea que no exactamente pudiera nombrar pero era un maravilloso sentimiento justo igual. Otro suspiro y la mujer más mayor se movió incluso más cerca, su barbilla apoyada justo sobre el hombro de Anna y su cara enterrada en el rubio cabello.

El tiempo hacía tictac mientras la joven mujer disfrutaba de las sensaciones, el calor de la mano de Elsa a través de la camisa de dormir de algodón, las suaves respiraciones haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja. La sensación de seguridad y confianza que la cubría como una manta no podría jamás. Anna tuvo amigos al crecer, compañeros, chicas con quién compartir secretos, pero nunca sintió hacía ellos lo que sentía hacía Elsa.

Sus sentimientos recorriéndola eran más profundos que algo que hubiera conocido y si bien esto tendría que haberla asustado, no lo hizo. Volteó su cabeza de lado y puso un suave beso en la frente de Elsa. "Dulces sueños," susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño la alcanzara.

x.x.x.x

La oxidada Statión Wagon traqueteó su camino hasta subir a Morris Street. Gothel Bickering observó la dirección que estaba buscando y dobló estacionándose enfrente de ésta. Había planeado en visitar a su hermana pero decidió que ya que estaba en el área de todos modos no le dañaría detenerse y ver a Anna, especialmente desde que no había recibido una respuesta, o un cheque, de la joven mujer aún. Bajó rodando la ventana y estiró la mano por la manija exterior, la única manera de abrir la puerta del auto, y salió. Bajó los escalones que conducían al apartamento del sótano, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio una pareja de hispanos moviéndose adentro. Llamó a la puerta.

"¿Anna Summer vive aquí?"

"No, nosotros acabamos de mudarnos. Usted puede hablar con Lirón. Él vive en el piso de arriba."

"¿Qué jodidos quiere?" Lirón preguntó cuándo abrió la puerta.

"Estoy buscando a Anna Summer. Pensé que ella vivía aquí."

"Desalojó," gruñó. "La maldita perra no me dio ningún aviso tampoco."

"¿Usted sabe adónde ella se mudó?"

"¿Quién jodidos es usted?" miraba a Gothel sospechosamente.

"Soy su madre," mintió.

"No lo sé y no doy una mierda. Si usted desea saber, debe preguntar a la perra que estuvo aquí. Espere, tengo su nombre aquí en alguna parte. Lo apunté en caso de que el cheque que me dio botara." Regresó dentro del apartamento, dejándola parada afuera. Volvió un minuto después con un Post it con unos garabatos anotados en éste. "Aquí está, es el nombre y la dirección de la perra que sacó sus cosas."

Gothel tomó el papel y lo miró. E. Winter, One Winter Drive, Loudonville. "¿Usted tiene un número de teléfono?"

"¿Parezco la puta cabina de información?" Gruñó. "Eso es todo lo que sé. Ahora, a menos que usted esté interesada en rentar el tercer piso, está haciéndome perder mi mierda tiempo."

Cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Gothel regresó a su auto, desconcertada. Alguien que vivía en una calle con el mismo nombre que el suyo era sin duda rico, y el hecho de que éste fuera en Loudonville, donde nadie que estuviera recibiendo subsidio podría vivir era aún más intrigante. Decidió que necesitaba averiguar más. Ajustó la almohada en el asiento delantero, la única cosa que mantenía los gastados resortes de presionarse en su trasero, y giró la llave varias veces antes de que el viejo auto Station Wagon de veinte años chisporroteara a la vida.

Se detuvo en la más cercana tienda de barrio para proveer de gasolina al auto, no preocupándole en parar en la bomba surtidora más apartada. Déjalos esperar, pensó para si mientras ponía el inyector en el tanque. Puso exactamente cinco dólares de gasolina en el tanque antes de entrar en la tienda. Una vez adentro, tomó un mapa de las calles del condado de Albany y se dirigió hacia el fondo donde los refrigeradores de los refrescos estaban alineados. Mientras abría la caja con una mano, Gothel utilizó su otra para meter el mapa de las calles en su bolso. Se acercó al granoso dependiente haciéndole frente con una botella de Pepsi en su mano.

"Setenta y cinco centavos por el refresco y cinco por la gasolina," el dependiente dijo.

Gothel sacó un gastado billete de su bolsillo de la chaqueta junto con un sello de comida de un dólar. El vendedor asintió y devolvió veinticinco centavos, completamente ignorante del robo en la tienda. Como siempre lo hacía, Gothel no pudo resistir sonreír cuando salió de la tienda, consiguiendo una vez más marcharse con algo gratis.

El Station Wagon farfulló y atravesó el congestionado tráfico de Albany entrando a la más tranquila zona residencial de Loudonville. En el pueblo donde los ingresos promedio estaban también dentro de las seis cifras, el oxidado Ford con falsos paneles de madera resaltaba en marcado contraste con los más nuevos vehículos del vecindario de Elsa.

Gothel hizo dos equivocadas vueltas antes de encontrar Winter Drive, culpando al mapa de las calles y no a si misma. Decidiendo que la mansión grande al principio de la calle tenía que ser el númerouno, tiró del auto sin inspeccionar y sin asegurarse en el largo camino de entrada, deteniendo este justo detrás de un jeep Cherokee azul brillante. Quitó la llave del encendido y esperó un momento mientras que el auto continuaba funcionando antes de que este finalmente diera un moribundo grito y quedara silencioso. Gotas de aceite mancharon la entrada principal mientras bajaba rodando la ventana para alcanzar la manija de la puerta. Sin duda sobre esto, pensó para si. Ésta tiene que ser el número uno de Winter Drive. Si Anna conocía a la persona que poseía esta casa, bien por supuesto que esto valía la investigación, Gothel razonó. Notó las tejas de loza del camino de entrada que rodeaban el césped y conducía a la puerta doble grande de la entrada y siguió esta.

x.x.x.x

Elsa trabajaba en su computadora cuando oyó el traqueteo del sonido de un auto que tiraba en su camino de entrada. Una rápida mirada en la cama confirmó que Anna estaba aún profundamente dormida. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, ojos azules se ensancharon en la vista del color café, blanco y oxidado Station Wagon situado en su camino de entrada.

"¿Qué el infierno...?" La ventana bajó rodando y un brazo estirado por la manija. Miró cuando una redonda mujer, mal vestida, salía del auto y miraba la casa.

El primer pensamiento de Elsa fue que era un perdido viajero o uno de esos molestos vendedores de puerta en puerta. Dio otra mirada en la mujer pacíficamente durmiendo y decidió interceptar la inesperada llegada antes de que el timbre pudiera despertar a Anna.

Elsa abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que ésta no era ningún vendedor a domicilio. Un negro gorro tejido con una borla en la punta cubría la cabeza de una mujer que parecía estar en la mitad de sus años 40 mientras una sucia chaqueta amarilla con varias manchas esparcidas cubriendo la parte superior el cuerpo. Ella sostenía un bolso de gran tamaño en las manos que no llevaban guantes y sus pies estaban cubiertos con un par de tenis que habían hace mucho tiempo dejado de ser considerado blancos. La ejecutiva de cabello plateado bajó la mirada en la mujer más baja y frunció el ceño.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Um, sí," Gothel dijo, levantando la mirada con sorpresa. "Cómo supo..."

"Yo oí..." Elsa hizo una pausa cuando intentó pensar en un término discreto para el cubo de chatarra, "su... auto... estacionarse en mi entrada. ¿Qué quiere?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien y me dijeron que usted podría saber donde ella está. Su nombre es Anna Summer."

"¿Quién le dijo que yo podría saber dónde está?" Elsa ahora sabía quién era la mujer que estaba parada delante de ella y no estaba absolutamente feliz con la revelación. Había prometido llevar la chequera de Anna al hospital pero con la inesperada alta y todo lo que habían sucedido desde entonces, no había habido más mención del tema.

Por lo que Elsa sabía, Anna no había enviado nada desde que estaba en su casa. ¿Así que cómo esta sanguijuela la encontró?

"Paré en su anterior apartamento y me dijeron que usted le había pagado la renta." Gothel tembló y miró sutilmente a la puerta. "¿Puedo entrar? Está bastante frío aquí afuera, usted sabe."

Elsa maldijo mentalmente a quienquiera que la crió educadamente y dio un paso atrás, manteniendo la puerta abierta. "Entre, ¿señora...?"

"Bickering, Gothel Bickering," la redonda mujer dijo, pasando a la ejecutiva y quitándose su gorro tejido para revelar el liso cabello negro que parecía necesitar una buena limpieza. "¿De modo que usted es E. Winter?"

"Sí," Elsa dijo sin molestarse en detalles adicionales. Ahora estaba frente a un dilema moral. Podría fingir que Anna no estaba aquí y despachar a Gothel empaquetada, pero ese riesgo trastornaría a la joven mujer. Entonces otra vez, no estaba segura que deseara dejar al buitre cerca de su compañera. Aceptó renuentemente que la decisión no era realmente suya. "Espere aquí."

Elsa cruzó la habitación y entró en la oficina, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer durmiendo.

"Anna... Anna cariño, despierta."

"¿Hmm?" ojos turquesa se abrieron y parpadearon pesadamente.

"Tenemos compañía, tienes que levantarte."

"¿Compañía?" Dio un sano bostezo y frotó sus ojos. "¿Quién?"

"Gothel." Elsa hizo lo posible para no dejar mostrar su molestia.

"¿Gothel? ¿Bickering? ¿Aquí?" Los ojos de Anna se ensancharon.

"Gothel Bickering. Aquí." Miró cuando las palabras penetraron y el semblante de la rubia cambió.

"Hey, si no deseas verla..."

"No, si se tomó todas estas molestias para encontrarme entonces yo le debo por lo menos eso."

"Anna." Tomó la barbilla de la mujer más joven en su mano. "No le debes a ella nada. Lo que hizo por ti en el pasado lo has ya devuelto en todo caso, estoy segura." Suavizó su tono, dándose cuenta que esto no ayudaba. "Lo siento, sé que sientes que le debes y no debería estarte diciendo cómo pensar o sentir." Retiró la mano y se recostó. "Solo no me gustaría ver que seas utilizada y me temo que es exactamente por eso que Gothel está aquí." Tomó el cepillo y comenzó a peinar el desordenado cabello de Anna.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Sería demasiado preguntar si podría pedir prestada la blusa que usaste ayer? Puedo cubrir el resto de mi cuerpo con una manta."

"Será una poco grande en ti pero no hay problema conmigo." Se inclinó y utilizó su largo brazo para tirar de la blusa gris colocada en el respaldo de la silla. Anna se quitó la camisa de dormir al mismo tiempo y cuando Elsa se enderezó fue saludada a la vista de los firmes pechos de la joven. Renuente intentó mantenerse de mirar fijamente para concentrarse en ayudar a Anna a meter los brazos en las mangas. "Te dejaré abotonarla mientras traigo la silla." Dijo repentinamente, dejando la cama y recuperando la doblada silla de ruedas de la esquina.

Pocos minutos después Anna estaba cómodamente colocada en su silla, la manta metida cuidadosamente alrededor de sus piernas y caderas.

"¿Estás lista?" Elsa preguntó.

"Sip," vino la desganada respuesta. La última persona que quería ver era a Gothel. No había contestado a la última carta y en su mente no había duda de que la antigua madre adoptiva mencionaría el tema del dinero, especialmente después de descubrir dónde estaba viviendo. "¿Elsa?"

"¿Sí?"

"Podrías... Quiero decir, si no te importa, ¿podrías... quedarte conmigo?" Esperaba que la presencia de Elsa pudiera mantener a Gothel de preguntar por el dinero, pero más que eso, deseaba el apoyo emocional que sabía que su amiga le daría. Sonrió cuando sintió la cálida mano apretar su hombro.

"Todo estará bien allí, no te preocupes," Elsa dijo.

Gothel volteó de su inspección de los varios adornos que todavía colgaban y jadeó cuando vio a Anna en una silla de ruedas.

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Fui golpeada por un auto," la joven mujer contestó. "¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?"

"Tu casero me lo dijo," dijo con suficiencia. "¿Demandaste a la persona que te golpeó?"

"La policía no sabe quién fue. Él huyó después del accidente."

"¿No pudieron encontrarlo? Eso es una vergüenza. Si lo encontraran, habrías podido demandar. Conozco a un buen abogado que te ayudaría si lo necesitarás. Él me representó cuando me resbalé en un poco de agua en el supermercado. Me consiguió casi cuatro mil dólares." Gothel entró a la parte del desnivel de la sala de estar y se hundió en el sofá de piel, sacando una mirada de desaprobación de Elsa. "Así pues, ven cuéntame lo que has estado haciendo. No he oído de ti en casi dos meses ya." Alcanzó en su bolso de gran tamaño y sacó un gastado estuche de cigarros de vinil y encendedor, encendiendo uno sin un pensamiento.

"No permito fumar en mi casa," Elsa dijo.

"Oh, no se preocupe, tengo mi propio cenicero," Gothel contestó cuando sacaba un pequeño monedero café.

"No, yo no permito fumar en mi casa," la mujer de cabello plateado enfatizó, no cuidando nada sobre el resplandor que recibió de la visitante grande, pero cuidando mucho que Anna no hiciera un sonido de objeción.

"Oh, bien." Gothel tomó una larga fumada antes de apagar la colilla del cigarrillo. "Así que Anna..." Exhaló, llenando el aire alrededor con el translúcido humo. "Cuánto tiempo te quedarás con la Srta. Winter, ¿o tu vives aquí ahora?"

Anna parpadeó en sorpresa y miró a su benefactora, haciendo la misma pregunta con sus ojos. Elsa tragó, insegura de cómo contestar. ¿Qué deseas, Anna? No había duda en su propia mente que deseaba a la mujer de cabello rubio en su vida, y en su hogar. '¿Dejando la decisión en mí significa que lo deseas también?' Investigando en los ojos de Anna, Elsa inhaló profundamente y corrió el riesgo, dejando a su corazón dirigir su respuesta.

"Ella vive aquí."

Anna abrió su boca, después la cerró, impresionada desaparecio su capacidad de hablar por un momento.

"S... si, eso es." Su voz se quebró y luchó para mantener alejada una sonrisa de su cara. "¿Así pues, qué te hizo venir para esta área? ¿Visitando a Isabel otra vez?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a la hermana de Gothel.

La mujer grande asintió. "El Tupperware llegó. Sabes que ella nunca conseguirá la ocasión para entregármelo. Si no vengo y no los consigo acabará usándolos ella misma o vendiéndolos a alguien más para el dinero justo como el episodio de las galletas. Recuerdas eso, ¿no es así, Anna?"

"Isabel recogió todo el dinero por las galletas de las chicas exploradoras pero no lo tenía cuando llegó la hora de pagar por ellas," Anna explicó a Elsa.

"Suena como exactamente una familia," la ejecutiva dijo secamente.

"No mencionar lo que sus hijos les hacían antes de que fueran repartidas," Gothel agregó, siempre lista para una oportunidad de maltratar al resto de su familia, incluso si ella era culpable de las mismas cosas. "De modo que..." Giró su atención a su antigua hija adoptiva. "¿Y qué dicen los doctores? Espero que fueras a un verdadero hospital y no apenas a la clínica. Sabes que ellos no saben nada allí. Luché con ellos por cinco años sobre Sneezy y nunca encontraron algo mal con él," Gothel dijo.

Anna asintió educadamente pensando para si que la razón de que nunca encontraron algo con su hermano adoptivo era que nunca hubo algo mal con él. Sneezy era la imagen de la salud durante el tiempo que ella permaneció con ellos, sin embargo Gothel lo arrastraba de doctor en doctor, insistiendo que una rara terriblen dolencia afectaba a su hijo más joven.

"Sabes, él está en el colegio ahora."

"¿De verdad?" Anna no había pensado que él pudiera hacer la secundaria. "¿Qué es lo que estudia?"

"Actuación. Algún día conseguirá su propia serie justo como Seinfeld. Incluso consiguió una oferta para actuar en el centro" presumió, como si el centro Cobleskill fuera algo para presumir. "Yup, están haciendo Joseph y el Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Andy Gibb dirige la obra en Broadway, sabes."

"Ahora hay alguien para visitar," Elsa dijo arrastrando las palabras, ganándose una ceja ligeramente levantada de la joven mujer.

Dio a Anna un ligero mohín pero rápidamente volvió a su normal expresión aburrida a medida que Gothel continuaba divagando y llenando a la joven mujer en todos los acontecimientos triviales que habían sucedido en su familia recientemente. Finalmente, como Elsa sospechó, la conversación giró al dinero.

"Sabes que el estado dejó de pagarme por Sneezy cuando él cumplió dieciocho. No se les ocurrió a ellos que necesito ese dinero extra cada mes para los otros niños. Uno en el colegio y los otros cuatro niños aún en la primaría."

"¿No está Sneezy ayudando?" Anna preguntó.

"Él trabaja únicamente los fines de semana en la gasolinera de Fred. Necesita ese dinero para la gasolina para ir y venir a la escuela."

"Parece que Sneezy necesita conseguir otro trabajo y ayudar," Elsa bromeó, ganando otra desaprobación, si bien breve, en la mirada de Anna. Gothel se movió, centrando su atención en la joven mujer y deseando que la mujer de cabello plateado se marchara.

Para su placer, fue en ese momento que el teléfono sonó y Elsa se disculpó por un momento. La maquinadora mujer se inclinó adelante en su asiento.

"Al estado le da igual. Al idiota del Trabajador Social no le importa tampoco." Hizo una pausa, suspirando para el efecto. "Es tan difícil cuando estás sola, entiendes eso, ¿no es así, Anna?"

"Sí," contestó.

Gothel sonrió por dentro. "Sabes fue difícil cuando estabas allí, todos los sacrificios que tuve que hacer justo para mantenerte y a los otros fuera de los orfanatos del estado y de loshogares de grupo." Miró, satisfecha, cuando Anna asintió. El anzuelo esta colocado, ahora encájalo, la regordeta mujer pensó. "Debiste conseguir un poco de dinero de incapacidad, ¿no es así?"

"Realmente, no. yo no obtuve ningún beneficio en Money Slasher y no he solicitado nada." La cabeza de Anna se inclinó, una expresión visible de su conocimiento en cuanto a donde la conversación iba y su incapacidad de hablar fuerte y parar esta.

"Pero estás viviendo aquí. No puedes decirme que alguien como ella te permite vivir aquí sin renta. Debes pagarle algo."

"Pienso que ese es un asunto entre Anna y yo," Elsa dijo cuando regresó al cuarto, su tono enérgico finalizando el tema. No pasó por alto la rápida mirada de alivio que pasó por la agradecida mujer. También no pudo pasar por alto la manera en que los hombros de Anna cayeron.

"Bien no veo cuál es el gran reparto. Solo pedí una simple respuesta." Gothel intentó parecerdolida, pero nadie le creyó esto.

"Y esta fue contestada," Elsa dijo firmemente cuando se sentó. Cruzó los brazos, dejando en claro que no estaría saliendo del cuarto otra vez. No tenía duda que si no hubiera vuelto la sanguijuela habría metido culpa en Anna para que le diera dinero. Elsa se estaría maldiciendo si permitía que eso sucediera.

"Pienso que Anna es bastante mayor para hablar por si misma, ¿no lo cree?" Gothel no hizo intento de ocultar su rabia. Tenía solamente un tiro para hacer. "Anna, pienso que debes venir a quedarte conmigo hasta que te recuperes. Siempre cuidé tan bien de ti cuando eras una niña." Allí está. La amenaza estaba sobre la mesa. Gothel estaba haciendo que Anna eligiera entre ella y Elsa y la regordeta mujer estaba segura que la tranquila niña que una vez conoció y controló vendría por delante y la elegiría.

"Yo... yo..." Anna sentía la presión cerrarse en torno a ella. Habría sido tan automático de hacer lo que Gothel intentó por tanto tiempo. Ahora tenía realmente una alternativa, una opción para decidir. Someterse al status establecido hace muchos años o saltar hacía adelante en lo desconocido con Elsa. Levantó su cabeza y miró en el color azul intenso, viendo únicamente calidez y preocupación. "Yo... yo no deseo irme." Dijo esto tanto a Elsa como a Gothel.

Observó a la ejecutiva soltar una respiración y darle una pequeña sonrisa. Por otra parte, la antigua madre adoptiva parecía furiosa.

"Anna, quiero hablar contigo a solas, ¿o ella toma todas tus decisiones por ti?" Gothel se deslumbró en Elsa.

"Anna es su propia dueña," la mujer de cabello plateado dijo. "No la controlo, o la manipulo" insistió. Su propio mal humor estaba rápidamente saliendo y los pensamientos de Elsanestaban centrándose sobre echar a la gorda mujer de una oreja y esperanzadamente sacarla de la vida de Anna.

"¿Entonces por qué no la deja decirme eso por ella misma?" Gothel gruñó, visiblemente disgustada sus planes estaba desmoronándose. "Usted no sabe como trabajé duramente para mantener un techo sobre su cabeza cuando nadie más pudo."

"Usted la recibió debido al dinero extra del estado. Eso es todo lo que allí está." Elsa se levantó y comenzó a pasearse. "¿Le preguntó una vez si había algo que usted pudiera hacer para ayudarle? No, le preguntó qué pasaba y después entró en su propio pequeño mundo de problemas, la mitad de los cuales serían solucionados si usted sacara su perezoso trasero y consiguiera un trabajo en vez de vivir de alguien más." Deliberadamente evitó mirar a Anna, segura que vería desaprobación en sus ojos. Sabía que debía parar, dejar a su amiga luchar sus propias batallas, pero maldita sea si iba dejar a Anna darle un centavo más a la abusona de Gothel Beckering.

"No tengo que escuchar esto," la grandota mujer dijo furiosamente, poniéndose de pie y recuperando su bolso. "Anna, tú estás dejando que esta perra te controle. ¿Vas a darme la espalda? ¿A la única familia que tienes?" Subió sobre el nivel principal y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti."

Anna dejó una solitaria lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. "Espera." Levantó la mirada en Elsa. "¿Por favor?"

"Anna," la mujer de cabello plateado protestó. "No tienes que hacer esto."

"Por favor, solo algunos minutos. Estaré bien." Hizo una mueca de dolor internamente en la dolida mirada en la cara de Elsa pero sabía que necesitaba hacer esto. A pesar de no estar completamente convencida finalmente Elsa asintió.

"Estaré en el piso de abajo." Dio una asesina mirada en Gothel antes de salir del cuarto.

x.x.x.x

"Hrmmpf," Gothel gruñó cuando volvió a su asiento. "No sé, Anna. Esta gente rica, piensa que ellos pueden controlar a todo el mundo solo porque tienen dinero."

"Elsa no es así," la joven mujer protestó.

"Ella no te dejó hablar por ti misma. Eres una mujer grande. Lo qué haces con tu dinero es tu asunto, no el suyo." Alcanzó su bolso y sacó su caja de cigarros. "Podría pensarse que eres una niña por la manera en que ella te trata."

"Gothel por favor no." Anna señaló en la caja de cigarros.

"Obviamente ella no sabe tratar a los invitados tampoco," la mujer grande se quejó, empujando la caja nuevamente dentro de su bolso. "Bien, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo. Tengo que recoger el Tupperware y espero tener suficiente gasolina para llegar a casa."

"Gothel, ¿tú entiendes que no estoy trabajando? No tengo ningún dinero."

"Anna, vives aquí. No puedes decirme que si necesitas algo ella no te ayudaría." La mujer grande señaló lo obvio. "Tú no estarás muriéndote de hambre... o acabado la gasolina sobre algún solitario tramo de la carretera en el camino a casa..." Gothel hizo una pausa para el efecto. "Recuerdo la vez que estaba nevando y tuve que llevarte para el doctor... ¿Qué fue esa vez?"

"Dolor de garganta," Anna contestó malhumorada, sabiendo completamente bien lo que la más vieja mujer recordaba.

"Eso es. Tuve que conseguir recetas para ambos para ti y Sneezy porque él no la había tenido esta todavía. No pude ir al bingo esa semana debido a eso, lo sabes."

"Lo sé."

"Sabes, los monos valían doscientos cincuenta dólares y tenía justo tanta oportunidad de ganar como cualquiera en ese sitio."

"Lo sé," Anna repitió, hundiéndose más y más en el papel que se sabía tan bien.

"¿Sabes lo asustada que estaría la pequeña Jessica si no llegara a casa?"

Cualquier fuerza y reserva de Anna se había desmoronado con la última implicada amenaza.

Jessica tenía nueve y estaba muy encariñada a su madre. "¿Cuánto necesitas?"

Gothel se relajó contra el sofá, triunfante. "Por lo menos treinta dólares."

"No tengo tanto," la joven mujer mintió.

"¿Bien cuánto tienes?"

Anna pensó rápidamente. "Lo más que pude ahorrar son quince dólares."

"Bien si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces supongo que es lo que será."

"Traeré mi chequera." Agachando su cabeza en derrota, giró su silla y empujó hacía la oficina, volviendo pocos minutos después con el cheque colocado en su regazo. Gothel ya tenía su chaqueta puesta.

"Gracias, Anna. Espero oír de ti en Navidad." Gothel estiró la mano para el cheque solo para tener a la joven mujer tirando de éste fuera del alcance.

"Espera..." convocó su valor y respiró profundamente. "Yo... yo realmente no puedo permitirme darte más dinero después de esto."

La sonrisa de Gothel cambió a un enojado gruñido. "Bien, lo recordaré si terminó sin comida o algo que no debo llamarte por ayuda." Se inclinó y arrebató el cheque de la mano de Anna.

Ahora, teniendo por lo que ella vino, Gothel estaba lista para irse, pero haría lo posible para reforzar su agarre sobre la joven mujer. Su voz se volvió chillona, acusatoria. "Solo recuerda esto mientras estás sentada aquí en todo esto..." extendió los brazos abarcando el cuarto. "Que luché y sufrí para ocuparme de ti por tanto tiempo." Gothel abrió la puerta, dejando entrar el frío aire. "Espero que vuelvas a caminar pronto, Anna. Quizá algún día pararás de ser tan egoísta y te darás cuenta apenas cuánto costó para mí mantener un techo sobre tu cabeza." La puerta se cerró y pronto Anna oyó el sonido de un motor esforzándose para encenderse.

Después de algunas falsas salidas y un petardeo acompañado por una nube de negro humo salir del oxidado tubo de escape, el Station Wagon se retiró de la entrada y se dirigió hacía la calle.

La puerta al sótano se abrió y Elsa apareció, mirando alrededor por su invitada incómoda.

"Ella se fue," Anna dijo en respuesta a la ceja levantada. Preocupada que su benefactora pudiera disgustarse sobre el cheque, ocultó la chequera debajo de la manta del afgano.

"Elsa, siento sobre..."

"No, no te preocupes acerca de eso," la mujer más mayor contestó, cortando la disculpa. "No tenías ninguna manera de saber que ella podría aparecer aquí." Se acercó colocándose detrás de la silla de ruedas. "¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó. "No importa, pregunta tonta."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Flora es una estupenda cocinera, "Anna contestó. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja le ganó un rápido despeinado del cabello de su compañera.

"Ok, tú dirígete adentro y encuentra algo en la tele mientras veo qué delicias dejó Flora para nosotras."

Nada más fue dicho sobre Gothel Beckiring mientras avanzaba el día, ambas mujeres estaban más interesadas en estar acostadas una a lado de la otra en la cama y viendo televisión juntas.

Fue solo después que la noche había caído y ambas estaba instaladas para dormir que Anna sacó a colación el tema.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Te enfadarías conmigo si te digo que terminé dándole dinero a Gothel?"

"Pienso que no podría nunca estar enfadada contigo," Elsa admitió, rodando sobre su costado y apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

"¿Decepcionada?"

"No," ella suspiró. "Anna, si parecí cortante o molesta o..."

"¿Hostil?" La mujer más joven ofreció. Elsa miró en las sombras formadas en la débil luz de la luna y arqueó una ceja.

"No creo que fui hostil, Anna. Pienso que hice un gran trabajo siendo cortés con la bruja, especialmente considerando lo que realmente deseaba hacer que era echarla en el banco de nieve."

Anna estiró su mano en la oscuridad y recorrió sus nudillos arriba y abajo del antebrazo de Elsa. "Sé que lo hiciste... y agradezco eso."

"No me gusta ver a nadie utilizarte, Anna," susurró. "Mereces más que eso." Elsa vaciló por un momento antes de continuar. "¿Así qué cuánto le diste?"

"Quince dólares," fue la respuesta. "Solo que le dije que esta era la última vez," Anna agregó rápidamente.

"¿Alguna vez le habías dicho eso antes?"

"No."

"Bien entonces, eso es un comienzo, de cualquier forma." Extendió su mano libre y suavemente acunó la mejilla de Anna. "Hey, entiendo, de verdad lo hago. Es difícil decir no después de decir sí por tanto tiempo. Fíjate en mí y mi familia."

"¿Así qué tú realmente no estás molesta conmigo?"

Elsa se inclinó y le dio a su joven amiga un abrazo. "Nunca podría estar molesta contigo," susurró en el oído de Anna. No esperó sentir los brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuello y tirar de ella más cerca.

"No sé qué hice para merecer a una amiga tan buena como tú," la joven mujer se atragantó cuando se apretó más fuerte. Elsa devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo al principio con la sensación de tener a Anna. Entonces los recuerdos vinieron sin invitación a su mente... un destello de verde volando sobre la capota y el parabrisas, sangre juntándose en el suelo, y una serie de mentiras diseñadas para cubrir la verdad. La sonrisa se descoloró, remplazada por una mirada de tristeza.

"Yo soy la que no te merece," Elsa susurró. Se aferró por un largo momento antes de rodar de nuevo a su lado de la cama. "Es hora de que nosotros durmamos un poco."

A pesar de sus intenciones cuando cerró sus ojos, el cuerpo de Elsa la traicionó cuando este hizo lo de cada noche. Justo cuando Anna estaba divagando sintió el cálido peso del brazo de la mujer más mayor dejado caer a través de su estómago y la cálida respiración acariciando su hombro. Sonrió y permitió que el sueño la reclamara. Profundo en la tierra de los sueños, ellas dejaron que el calor de cada cuerpo sorteara el frío de la noche de las dos y un medio siglo de la vieja casa no pudiera mantenerlo acorralado.

x.x.x.x

"Elsa, ¿tienes un segundo?" Giselle preguntó cuando entró en la oficina. "Hay una demanda aquí que no tiene ningún sentido."

"¿Desde cuándo tu vienes a mí con algo así?" Preguntó, no molestándose en levantar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora.

"Desde que implica materiales y equipo perdidos totalmente de más de cien mil dólares."

"¿Qué?" Elsa se volteó de la computadora e indicó para que su hermana tomara asiento en la silla en el otro lado del escritorio.

"Orbison Contractors presentó una demanda por equipo y materiales perdidos del lugar de remodelación de ese mini-centro comercial. Dicen que toda la madera y herramientas de un camión marca New Work fue robado." Le dio a Elsa una copia de las múltiples páginas de la demanda. "Puesto que ellos tienen completa protección con nosotros, también están demandando por los salarios perdidos debido a la falta de equipo."

"¿Estás segura que esto es legitimo? Quizá ellos solo están intentando poner una demanda para el dinero del seguro." Elsa tiró a través de las páginas, frunciendo el ceño en cada cifra. "¿Ellos presentaron una denuncia a la policía?"

"Claro que lo hicieron. Encontraron el camión, despojado del metal en Arbor Hill."

Elsa leyó la denuncia cuidadosamente, buscando alguna pista de que esto fuera un fraude. "¿Hans sabe acerca de esto?"

"No. No pude localizarlo. He dejado mensajes por todas partes para él."

"Él está probablemente todavía drogado de todo el Percocet que robó de mi casa durante la fiesta de Navidad," la ejecutiva murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, no importa." Los dientes de Elsa se hundieron en la suave madera de su lápiz mientras continuó estudiando detenidamente la demanda. No hay señales de forzar la entrada, no que fuera necesario para conseguir pasar una simple cerca con cadenas circundantes en el lugar de trabajo. El camión fue una pérdida total y no había señales de cifras infladas por las

herramientas y materiales desaparecidos. "No puedo ver algo fuera de lo normal aquí, hermana. A excepción del costo, ¿qué es eso lo que te preocupa?"

"Realice una comprobación a los informes que tenemos en el archivo y por lo que puede ver, este proyecto tenía que haber finalizado o casi cerca de eso. Pero según el informe de las pérdidas, ellos apenas habían comenzado. Le hice a Mike Orbison una llamada y él dijo que estaban por lo menos a seis semanas de la terminación."

"Si estaban hasta ahora lejos de estar finalizando..." Elsa miró el papel otra vez. "¿Entonces por qué había tanto material allí? Mira esto... todas las hojas de grandes cristales, pintura, tabla rock, incluso alfombrado. Pensé que ésas eran las últimas cosas que serían entregadas."

"Eso es lo que pensé. Quizá ellos esperaban estar terminando antes esto."

"No, Mike lleva en el negocio bastante tiempo para saber exactamente lo que necesita y cuando lo necesita. No puedo imaginarlo ordenando que el material sea acarreado al lugar sin que éste sea utilizado enseguida. Él sabe como fácilmente las cosas son robadas de las obra

en construcción." La frente de Elsa se surcó cuando intentaba darle forma al rompecabezas. "¿Y estás segura que estas cosas estaban en el lugar?"

"No puedo imaginarlo mintiéndonos después de todo este tiempo. Su familia ha trabajado para nosotros desde los años 60 y ésta es solo la quinta vez que han presentado una demanda."

"Estoy segura que es la primera vez que ha llegado a las seis cifras." Elsa tomó el teléfono.

"Nani, localiza a Mike Orbison para mí." Un minuto después el timbre y la luz que destellaba anunciaron que la tarea fue lograda. "¿Mike? Elsa Winter... bien ¿y tú? Bueno. Mike, quiero hablar contigo sobre esa demanda que ustedes presentaron contra Winter Insurance. Seguro, entiendo eso... si, eso parece extraño a mí también, es por eso que quise llamarte... no, no hay problema con eso... si... absolutamente... uh huh... si... no, yo no sabía eso... uh huh... ¿cuándo fue eso?"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Giselle preguntó, obteniendo un ceño de su hermana.

"Sí Mike, estoy aún aquí, continúa... uh huh... ¿cuándo últimamente hablaste con él? Ya veo... Mike, déjame preguntarte algo, con excepción de tu gente, quién más tenía llaves del edificio? ¿Qué? ¿Bien cuándo pasó esto? ¿Le preguntaste a él acerca de eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y ésa fue la

última vez que hablaste con él? Ok. Mike... no, entiendo perfectamente... por supuesto... tú también... si, salúdame a Sarah... okay Mike, adiós." Elsa colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

"¿Qué te ha dicho él?"

"Dijo que todo fue ordenado con semanas de antelación pero Hans se mantuvo empujando las fechas detrás, es por eso que todo estaba en el lugar cuando sucedió el robo. ¿El informe de la policía dice si el camión fue atado con alambre o no?"

"Creo que no. No presté a eso mucha atención, ¿por qué?"

"Mike dijo que Hans pasó por ahí la semana pasada y después de que se fuera un juego de llaves desapareció."

"¿Llaves para qué?"

"El edificio, el camión, las cajas del equipo, todo. Mike dice que estaban en su escritorio cuando Hans pasó pero no pudo encontrarlas más tarde ese día."

"Elsa, tú no piensas..."

"Eso es exactamente lo que pienso." La mujer de cabello plateado se levantó y fue a la ventana, el brillante sol reflejándose en los bancos de la nieve abajo. "Giselle , quiero que entres en contacto con todos los otros contratistas y que les digas que traten directamente conmigo de ahora en adelante, en lugar de Hans. Si él se presenta en alguna parte, quiero saber acerca de eso."

"¿Por qué él querría robar? No necesita dinero."

"¡Él me robó a mí!" Elsa gruñó furiosamente. "¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? La verdad está justo delante de tu cara." El timbre del teléfono interrumpió su diatriba. "¿Qué?"

"Tod Means de Means Auditing en la línea uno," Nani respondió.

"Estupendo." Se desplomó en su sillón y tomó el auricular. "Esto mejor que sean buenas noticias," dijo antes de presionar el botón. "Elsa Winter."

Diez minutos después una furiosa Elsa y una Giselle boquiabierta se miraban fijamente la una en la otra.

"¿Ahora me crees?"

"No puedo creer que él pudiera robar de su propia familia," la pelirroja contestó reservadamente.

"Pues él lo hizo. Algunas semanas más y habría desmantelado la división Real Estate, por no mencionar lo que habría hecho a la compañía en su totalidad. Seremos afortunados si presentamos un beneficio este cuatrimestre."

"¿Qué pudo él necesitar con todo ese dinero?"

"¿Qué tú crees, Giselle ? No eras tú quién mencionó drogas la semana pasada."

"Lo sé lo dije pero realmente no creía eso."

"Bien, tendrías que." Elsa tomó el teléfono y llamó por el interfón a su secretaria. "Nani, quiero que llames a la compañía de seguridad y al cerrajero. Quiero que todas las cerraduras sean cambiadas y los códigos de las llaves de Hans sean bloqueados antes de que termine el día. Llama al piso de abajo y asegúrate de que nadie le permita entrar. Después llama a todos los directores para una reunión. Me da igual a que horas, solo asegúrate de que todo el mundo esté allí."

"Solo no puedo creer esto," la hermana más joven repitió.

"Créelo. Nuestro hermano bebé es un ladrón y un mentiroso y me lleva el diablo si él conseguirá irse con éste."

Para el final del día todas las cerraduras habían sido cambiadas y las noticias comunicadas al resto de la familia. Elsa paró cada proyecto de construcción hasta nuevo aviso y anunció que Tod el hermano de Toby manejaría la división Real Estate hasta que un reemplazo apropiado fuera encontrado. Como precaución adicional, llamó al banco y reportó la tarjeta de crédito empresarial de Hans como robada solo para enterarse que grandes cantidades adelantadas habían sido tomadas en la tarjeta durante las últimas dos semanas y esta había alcanzado su límite. Otro parte de información para agregar al palpitante dolor de cabeza de Elsa por los problemas.

x.x.x.x

"¿Qué te parece una linda bufanda?"

"Ella odiará eso."

"Hmm... ¿Qué te parece una botella de su perfume preferido?"

"Ugh, odio su perfume."

"Bien, ¿qué le gusta a ella?" Anna pasaba las páginas del catálogo del Macy's. "Tienen bonita joyería aquí." Ellas habían pasado las últimas dos horas repasando los diferentes catálogos y volantes, en vano. Todo lo sugerido fue descartado tan rápidamente y a Anna estaban acabándosele las ideas para ayudar a su amiga.

"No. Mamá tiene más joyería con la que ni sabe que hacer." Elsa lanzó el catálogo de Bloomingdale sobre el escritorio, tomó otro, y suspiró. "Odio la Navidad."

"Oh, no será una queja ahora, prometo ayudarte a encontrar algo para ella." Anna dio a su amiga una sonrisa. "No puede ser tan difícil encontrar un regalo para tu madre."

"Iduna Winter es sin ninguna duda una de las mujeres más difíciles para

comprarle un regalo." Elsa tomó un trago de vino y colocó la copa sobre el escritorio. "Quizá debería solo enviarla a un crucero." Azules ojos brillaron con malicia en el pensamiento. "Quizá un agradable largo, crucero."

"¿Le gustaría eso?"

"Yo podría," la ejecutiva contestó con una diabólica sonrisa. "Quizá uno de esos viajes alrededor del mundo. Tú sabes, quizá seis, ocho... meses."

"Oh, tú. Para," Anna juguetonamente la regañó, extendiendo una mano para ligeramente golpear el antebrazo de Elsa. "Tu madre no es tan mala, es solo un poco... un poco..." Puso su dedo en sus labios, intentando encontrar una o dos palabras que pudieran con precisión describir a la madre de su amiga. "Anticuada."

"Mi madre es una snob, cariño." Elsa dijo cuando tomó otro trago de vino rosado. "Ella no toma un no por una respuesta, espera perfección todo el tiempo, y se preocupa más sobre la imagen de la familia que lo que nosotros sentimos." Otro trago. "Quizá debería solo darle un vale de regalo y dejarla seleccionar lo que ella quiera."

"¿Estas segura?" Anna buscó una página en el catálogo y la extendió para que la mujer más mayor la viera. "Aquí hay un número gratuito al que puedes llamar para ordenar uno, si eso es lo que realmente deseas hacer," dijo, su tono dejando en claro que no creía que sería el caso.

A pesar de solamente conocerla por tres semanas, Anna estaba comenzando a entender algunos de las pequeños expresiones faciales y actitudes que traicionaban los verdaderos sentimientos de Elsa. Lápices roídos significaban frustración, las uñas golpeando ligeramente equiparaba al aburrimiento, y el firme pero tierno abrazo que la sostenía cada noche hablaba de algo que ninguna de ellas se atrevía a ponerle palabras.

Los azules ojos levantaron la mirada del líquido por un momento, entonces bajaron otra vez.

"No," Elsa de mala gana admitió. "Solo odio sentirme tan presionada. Siento como que tengo que conseguir el regalo perfecto."

Ella abrió su boca para protestar, después la cerró, dándose cuenta que en la familia de su amiga, eso no estaba lejos de ser la verdad. La fiesta de Navidad mostró eso. No únicamente fue la cosa entera empujada sobre los hombros de Elsa, no había habido sentimiento de agradecimiento de Giselle y Iduna por todo el esfuerzo. Anna decidió que tal vez una táctica diferente era pedida a gritos.

"Ok. Entonces, ¿cuál es el regalo perfecto?"

Las cejas de Elsa se levantaron, no contando con esa reacción de la mujer de cabello rubio.

"Um... no lo sé, algo... algo..." Movía sus manos, provocando que el vino chapoteara dentro de la copa. "Supongo que nunca realmente pensé acerca de eso."

"Pues entonces, vamos pensar acerca de eso. Ven aquí." Anna levantó el nivel de la cabecera de la cama hasta que casi estaba en una posición sentada y acarició el espacio a su lado, quitando a Tabitha en el proceso. "Veamos, si la única cosa que puedes darle es un regalo perfecto entonces vamos a encontrar uno." Dio vuelta a las páginas. "Quizá el truco es conseguir los regalos perfectos, tú sabes, una colección de cosas que le gusten en vez de un regalo grande. Trae una pluma, marcaré algo que encontremos."

Elsa intentó coger algo con que escribir, pero todos sus lápices estaban roídos y no había una pluma a la vista. Levantó una pequeña pila de papeles sobre su desordenado escritorio pero ninguna pluma apareció. Abrir el cajón viendo los clips, grapas, incluso un montón de Post-it, pero nada con que escribir.

"Presidente de una multimillonaria corporación y no puedo

encontrar una pluma cuando la necesito." Continuó su búsqueda inconsciente de la página que Anna estaba mirando.

¡Eso es! Anna pensó emocionadamente. Allí ante sus ojos estaban unos juegos de plumas y lápices en una variedad de precios y diseños. La colección de Mont Blanc eran exquisitos pero completamente más allá de su escaso nivel de gasto. Dio vuelta a la página y lo vio.

En el centro de la página estaba un bonito juego, un jaspeado diseño en una tonalidad de azul que a Anna le recordaban el resplandor de los ojos de su mejor amiga. Con indecisión se enfocó en el precio escrito en una letra más pequeña abajo y tragó saliva. Esto podría llevarse la mayor parte de sus fondos restantes. Levantó la mirada para ver a Elsa cazando aún la evasiva pluma, entonces de nuevo al catálogo. El problema de encontrar un regalo para Iduna no había sido resuelto sino que había otro problema. Anna discretamente dobló la esquina inferior de la página, entonces las movió nuevamente a la joyería justo cuando Elsa encontró la desaparecida pluma y vino a la cama. Anna tomó la ofrecida pluma y movió el catálogo de modo que la mujer más mayor pudiera ver.

"Ahora, vamos a resolver esta cosa. ¿Cuál es el lugar preferido de tu madre para visitar?"

"Europa. Ella tomó dos de esos viajes país por país y se entusiasmó sobre ambos." Elsa sonrió y, la tensión y preocupación de los últimos días se fueron de su cara.

"¡Eso es! Ella lo amaría. Un viaje por Europa. No puedo creer que no pensé en eso antes." Tomó el catálogo de Anna y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

"Wow... ese... es un regalo maravilloso." Intentó difícilmente no parecer demasiado impresionada pero no obstante esto se mostró en su expresión.

"¿Piensas que es suficiente?" Elsa preguntó cuando miraba en el glosario de fotografías, inconsciente que Anna, usaba al pensamiento en términos de peniques, estaba ahora intentando comprender los miles de dólares que un viaje así podría costar. "Estaba pensando quizá un nuevo guardarropa o..." Levantó la mirada y fue encontrada por la belleza que la miraba fijamente. Se estudiaron la una a la otra durante varios segundos antes de que Anna diera una tímida sonrisa y apartara la mirada.

"Así que um..." Recogió en un pedazo inexistente de pelusa en la manta cuando un suave rubor subió por sus mejillas. "¿Tú dijiste algo sobre ropa?"

"Um... sip, ropa." Elsa cerró el catálogo, no teniendo ya algún interés en la elección de regalos. Lo que deseaba hacer era apagar las luces y enroscarse contra la mujer más joven.

"Sabes, está haciéndose tarde."

"Sip, supongo que si." Afuera en la sala de estar, el reloj de abuelo anunció las diez pero ambas mujeres eligieron fingir no oír este.

Anna reclinó la cama en una posición para dormir mientras Elsa recorría alrededor apagando luces y comprobando las cerraduras en las puertas. En menos de minutos la casa estaba oscura y ellas estaban acostadas en la cama juntas.

Mirando fijamente arriba en la oscuridad, Anna pensaba acerca de lo que había pasado antes. Por ese breve momento allí había habido algo... especial entre ellas. Oyó el sonido de un puño golpeando una almohada y a Elsa deseando poder solo darse vuelta y sostenerla pero eso normalmente no pasaba hasta que ella estaba casi dormida. Elsa daba vueltas suficientes por ambas. Una vuelta en particular golpeó la lesionada pierna y la joven mujer silbó en el repentino dolor.

"Lo siento, Anna. Solo parece que no puedo ponerme cómoda esta noche."

"No te preocupes. Esto solo dolió por un segundo, eso es todo." Estaba alegre que estuviera oscuro cuando una lágrima se escapó.

"Saldré al sofá." Elsa se movió para levantarse solo para ser detenida por la mano de la joven mujer tocándola en su hombro.

"¿Por qué tú no solo pones tu brazo alrededor de mí como normalmente lo haces? Pareces dormir bien después de hacer eso." Dio un suave tirón en la camiseta de la mujer más mayor. "Vamos Elsa, sabes que solo terminarás volviendo aquí adentro después de que me duerma y me sostendrás de todos modos." Tal había sido el caso hace algunas noches.

Lentamente, renuentemente el peso a su lado cambió y sentía el familiar calor del cuerpo de Elsa contra el suyo. Un segundo después y su deseo se hizo realidad cuando un fuerte brazo cubrió su vientre. Anna dejó salir un satisfecho suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Para el momento en que Tabitha decidió donde estaban cambió de lugar y saltó de nuevo en la cama, ambas mujeres estaban profundamente dormidas.

.X.

.x.

.x.

Hola Camaradas, lo siento por no publicar antes, estuve fuera por un tiempo y cuando volví no tenía internet, hace poco vinieron a restablecerme el servicio así que espero seguir publicando a menos que una fuerza mayor me lo impida. Saludos.

Lachicadelbosque: Hola señorita del Bosque! Uff como ya se saben mis horarios no me sorprende que me dijeras por la actualización. Lo sé, todos esperamos y no te culpo.

También la odio, personas tóxicas. Las mentiras solo lastiman y te llenan de odio en otras ocaciones. Todos odiemos a Hans y lña fiesta debe de ser agotadora. Algo así: Queremos ver más. Oye no! tienes que ver el final de tú historia. Saludos.

V: jajajajaja lo siento, pronto ya sabes que esas fiestas tienen algo que provoca besos no? Saludos.

Shanty17: gracias. Lo sé, es díficil para ella y más sabes que cualquier cosa que pase es otro peso en sus hombros. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. No hago esperar más. Saludos camarada.

miguel.puentedejesus: Saludos camarada, ahora ya sé porque eres genial. Es interesante, sigue así.

Sui Brink: camarada lo comprendo totalmente, tu mente sigue despierta porque tiene el deseo de saber lo que pasa, es una de las razones por las que me desvelo seguido. Elsa sobreprotectora, eso es genial como una emfermera sexy. Calma todavía no hemos llegado a eso, luego nos preocupamos. Ah! bueno quisiera quedarme con el crédito de que fui yo quien la escribio pero no fue así, es una historia adaptada, es geniañ y fascinante por eso quise co partirla con ustedes. Saludos.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	7. chapter 7

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 7**

"¿Y qué le compraste a Flora?" Elsa golpeó el botón mudo en el control remoto y giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañera. ¿Oh, vamos a intentar esto otra vez? "Un regalo." La esquina de su boca se encrespó en una burlona sonrisa.

"Vamos, dime, ¿por favor?" Anna le dio su mejor mirada de cachorrito. "No lo diré, lo prometo."

"Ya te dije... un regalo." Ella lanzó una palomita de maíz en el aire y lo atrapó en su boca.

"Ahora ¿pensé que querías ver ese programa?"

"Quiero, pero deseo saber lo que compraste también. Una pista."

Elsa fingió considerar la petición por un momento antes de sonreír malignamente con una diabólica mirada en sus ojos.

"No es algo que Flora pueda salir y comprarse. Así como así."

"Esa es una podrida pista," Anna se quejó, intentando coger su taza.

'Eres tan linda cuando haces berrinches'. Ella alcanzó la taza primero y se levantó. "Ah, vacía. ¿Quieres más?"

"No, he tenido bastante chocolate caliente por esta noche. Más y estaré levantada a la mitad de la noche." Le tendió su mano. "Vamos, siéntate y relájate. Te estás perdiendote el programa."

"¿Quieres la bandeja de los aperitivos arriba o abajo?"

"Arriba. No la necesitaremos más," Anna contestó.

"Seguro, no hay problema." Elsa cumplió inmediatamente, sabiendo que la bandeja de los aperitivos subida era un preludio para algo más agradable que ver un programa de televisión. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa del café y volvió a su cojín, esta vez con sus pies arriba y descansando entre ellas.

"Oooh," hizo un gemido exagerado y meneó los dedos del pie.

"¿Te duelen tus pies?" Anna preguntó.

"Nada peor que lo habitual," contestó. 'Ah, si... tú sabes lo que deseo', pensó para si cuando sintió que sus pies fueron colocados en el regazo de Anna. 'Espero que tus dedos no estén cansados esta noche'. Levantó su talón en respuesta al suave tirón sobre su calcetín. Pronto estaba descalza y los diestros dedos de Anna borraron los dolores del día y no tuvo alternativa excepto gemir con placer. "Tú haces eso taaann bien..."

"Es fácil contigo. Sé justo dónde empujar y frotar." Anna demostró su habilidad presionando su pulgar firmemente a través del arco del pie izquierdo de Elsa.

"Mmm, tú puedes parar en... oh siete u ocho horas." Cerró los ojos y suspiró. 'Esto es tan agradable'.

"O quizá pare si no me dices que regalo le compraste a Flora." Sus dedos se aquietaron como si llevaran a cabo su amenaza.

"Tú tienes un difícil trato," Elsa admitió. "No es mucho, solo un boleto de avión."

"¿Un boleto de avión? ¿Para dónde?"

"Arizona."

"Es donde está su hijo," Anna recordó.

"Ella no lo ha visto en más de un año. Pensé que a ella le gustaría hacer un viaje para visitarlo." Levantó una ceja. "Así ¿qué vas a continuar?" Enfatizó su punto meneando los dedos del pie.

Anna rió y continuó el masaje. Había llegado a ser un tácito ritual entre ellas. Elsa gemiría acerca de sus pies y ella inmediatamente ofrecería frotarlos. Ellas podrían pasar horas en el sofá así, Anna sentada en una reclinada posición con sus piernas rectas y Elsa acostada a lo largo del sofá con sus pies siendo mimados. La mujer más joven únicamente daba un vistazo en lo que pasaba en la televisión cuando su atención se enfocaba en la suave carne bajo sus dedos.

Anna tomó especial placer en el masaje a los pies de Elsa. Con la excepción del abrazo en la noche era el único contacto físico que ellas generalmente compartían. No podía explicar por qué, pero la hacía sonreír oír los gemidos hedonistas venir de los labios de su amiga en reacción a sus dedos. Con todo el estrés sobre la auditoria y Hans no hablando a nadie excepto a su madre, los masajes eran una de las pocas cosas que traían una sonrisa a la cara de Elsa, y esa sonrisa era algo que Anna trataba de ver en cada oportunidad.

Bajó la mirada y estudió el pie ante ella. La suave piel de bebé no revelaba absolutamente ningún callo en la parte más ancha del talón. Dejó sus yemas deslizarse sobre la suavidad de los dedos del pie al tobillo antes de mover sus pulgares hacia atrás para dar un fuerte masaje. Anna presionó con un poco más fuerza de lo acostumbrado y fue recompensada con un gemido que oscilaba sobre el borde de lo sensual. Repitió el movimiento pero únicamente recibió una versión menor del deseado sonido. Impávida, soltó el pie de Elsa y tiró del otro en su agarre.

"Sabes, cuando salga de estos moldes te daré un masaje de espalda que no se te olvidará."

"Mmmm..." Una lenta, sexy sonrisa cruzó los labios de Elsa y abrió un ojo perezosamente.

"Eres demasiado buena para estar desperdiciada en un trabajo de oficina. Pienso que cambiaré tu puesto a Jefe Masajista."

"Uh huh... ¿conseguiré un aumento de sueldo con ese nuevo título?"

"Tú mantente tocándome así y te pagaré lo que quieras." Los ojos de Elsa se cerraron otra vez mientras los dedos de Anna presionaban en todos los lugares correctos.

"Recordaré eso," la mujer más joven contestó, su mente viajando en pensamientos teniendo la fuerte espalda de Elsa bajo sus dedos en el futuro. 'Hmm, un poco de aceite, un agradable día de verano... tú rodada sobre tu estómago y sin los tirantes de tu bikini...' sus dedos pararon el movimiento y sacudió su cabeza para despejar los inusuales pensamientos. Sí, disfrutaba tocando a Elsa, ¿pero así? Dio una risa corta y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Elsa preguntó, abriendo un ojo y bajando la mirada en su amiga.

"Oh, nada... solo algo en Home Improvement. Él realmente es una amenaza alrededor de las herramientas, ¿no es así?"

"¿Hm?" Oh, ¿es eso lo que estamos viendo?

"Uh, sí." Detectó que allí había más en eso que Anna no reveló.

Pensó solo brevemente acerca de decir algo pero el masaje comenzó otra vez y Elsa cerró los ojos, entregándose al suave tacto. Ellas permanecieron en esa posición durante la siguiente hora, ambas silenciosamente disfrutando de lo que comenzaba como un masaje y se tornaba en ligeras caricias. La feliz y pacífica escena fue rota un momento más tarde cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Maldición." Elsa renuentemente se incorporó. "Si esa es una de esas gentes de MCI yo iré a matarlos." Sus dedos del pie sintieron frío donde apenas segundos antes ellos habían sido sostenidos en las suaves, cálidas manos de Anna. Se metió en la cocina y tomó el teléfono."Residencia Winter." Comenzó a caminar nuevamente dentro de la sala de estar, teléfono

en mano, cuando paró. "¿Cuándo pasó eso? Bien, ¿ellos capturaron a alguien?" Caminó dentro de la vista de Anna. "¿Es la que esta en Central? Sí, te encontraré allí en una media hora. Ok, adiós Giselle ." Colgó el teléfono y meneó su cabeza.

"¿Elsa?"

"Increíble." Se hundió sobre el sofá y soltó una larga respiración. "Alguien allanó la oficina esta noche."

"Oh no. Espero que no haya nadie lastimado."

"Giselle no dijo nada acerca de eso. La policía capturó al individuo, sin embargo." Elsa tuvo que sonreír internamente. La primera cosa que sale de su boca es la preocupación por otros. 'Mi primera preocupación fue si algo fue robado. Esto era sin embargo otro ejemplo de las pequeñas cosas sobre Anna que encontraba tan tiernas'. "Tengo que encontrar a Giselle en la estación de policía. Ellos capturaron a uno de los ladrones." Renuentemente se levantó. "Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto antes de irme." Ayudó a Anna a ponerla nuevamente en su silla y pronto estaba la joven mujer instalada en la cama. "Mejor me voy," dijo cuando bajó la mirada en los suaves turquesa ojos y sintió la irreprimible necesidad de abrazarla. 'Ah, al infierno con eso'. Se inclinó rápidamente y envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Anna. "Te llamaré si se me hace tarde." Sonrió cuando sintió su apretón devuelto.

"Ten cuidado. Está nevando," la joven mujer dijo una vez que se separaron.

"Lo tendré."

x.x.x.x

Elsa llegó a la estación de policía primero y habló con el sargento de la noche que la dirigió a uno de los detectives. Volvió al pasillo varios minutos después, a punto de estallar de cólera por la información que el oficial la había dado.

Giselle y Jack descendieron por el pasillo, sacudiéndose la nieve de sus chaquetas. "Fui a la oficina. Tú no creerás esto. Ellos habían levantado esa cinta amarilla y tu oficina parece que un Buldózer llegó a ésta," la pelirroja dijo mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el cercano estante. "Parece que ellos intentaban meterse en la caja fuerte."

"Él fue." Elsa contestó tranquilamente. "Supongo que fue una buena cosa que cambiara la combinación la semana pasada, ¿huh?" A la mirada confundida de su hermana, asintió y continuó. "Eso es, Giselle . Adelante y adivina quién allanó las oficinas e intentó robarnos, de nuestra ¡FAMILIA!" Su elevación de la voz atrajo la atención de varios oficiales cerca, forzando a Elsa hablar a con los dientes apretados en un intento de mantener su cólera en control. "El hijo prodigo está abajo en la cárcel ahora. Probablemente están tomándole las huellas dactilares y presentándole a sus nuevos compañeros por los próximos cinco a diez años." No hizo ningún intento de ocultar la cólera en su tono.

"¿Tú quieres decir Hans...?" Giselle meneó su cabeza. "No, eso es imposible."

"Tienes razón, Giselle ." Apretando sus puños con incredulidad, continuó sarcásticamente. "El estirado yuppi allí en la cárcel, solo se parece a Hans y lleva su cartera."

"Pero... quizá él solo fue de nuevo a conseguir algo. Tú cambiaste todas las cerraduras, quizá él activó la alarma accidentalmente." Miró a su marido por apoyo, pero vio solamente la verdad reflejada.

"Cariño, pienso que tu hermana tiene razón. Estuviste allí, viste la oficina." Él dio a Elsa una mirada de disculpa. "He oído que las drogas pueden obligar a la gente a hacer toda clase de cosas, incluso robar a sus propios parientes."

"Bien esa es la verdadera aclaración, Jack. ¿Solo ahora te diste cuenta que Hans tiene un problema de drogas?"

"Elsa, solo porque tú estás disgustada no significa que puedes sacar esto en Jack. Después de todo, no es su problema."

"No Giselle , no es culpa de Jack que Hans este en la cárcel, esa es de Hans, y pienso que debemos dejar su trasero allí hasta que se enderece."

"¿Qué?" La pelirroja estaba parada entre su hermana y marido. "¿Tú no puedes honestamente estar pensando acerca de dejarlo a él allí... en la cárcel?"

"¿Por qué diablos no? Él allanó la oficina, intentando forzar la caja fuerte. Giselle , si lo seguimos mimando..."

"No lo estoy mimando. Solo digo que tú no puedes dejarlo en la cárcel de noche."

"Oh, bien, gracias por la explicación de la diferencia," Elsa se burló, desviando la mirada y frotándose su cara con exasperación. "Giselle ..." Detuvo a su hermana más joven. "Hans tiene un problema de drogas. Lo primero fue robar el dinero de los proyectos de las propiedades inmobiliarias después estaba falsificando préstamos. Ahora está cometiendo robos para intentar conseguir dinero para su hábito. Pienso que es hora para un poco de amor resistente." Volteó para ver rayas en el maquillaje de su hermana de las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. "Mira, quizá esta es la mejor cosa para él. Algunos días para conseguir esas drogas fuera de su sistema y estará bien como nuevo."

Giselle meneó su cabeza firmemente. "No. Son dos días antes de Navidad. No puedo dejar a mi hermano más joven, mi ÚNICO hermano, pasar Navidad en la cárcel, solo no puedo." Levantó la mirada en su marido. "¿No puedes hacer algo?"

"Soy abogado de impuestos, cariño. Si estuviera siendo arrestado por engañar en susimpuestos, entonces si podría ayudarle. No soy realmente versado en derecho penal."

Giselle golpeó ligeramente su barbilla con su dedo, reacia a darse por vencida. "¡Lo tengo!" Sus ojos crecieron de par en par. "Nos negaremos a presentar cargos. No hay delito, no hay cárcel."

"Eso habría estado bien a excepción de un pequeño detalle." Elsa sostuvo su índice y pulgar levemente separados. "Parece que Hércules allí decidió que no quería ir dispuesto con los policías. Él mordió a uno de ellos." Meneó sus dedos juntándolos como si limpiara apartando la idea de su hermana.

"¿Qué sobre la libertad bajo fianza? Podemos sacarlo bajo fianza, ¿no?"

"¿Giselle , es mejor dejarlo allí adentro, ¿no entiendes? Necesita ayuda, ayuda que no conseguirá si se le permite vagar por las calles."

"Elsa, sé que ustedes dos no se han llevado bien siempre y sé que está celoso de ti, ¿pero puedes ser tan mezquina que podrías dejar a tu propio hermano pasar Navidad en la cárcel?"

Un hombre calvo entró a zancadas en la estación, su maletín en una mano y su celular en la otra. "Vine tan pronto como recibí la llamada." Ese era Richard Jenkins, el abogado de la familia que hacía un poco más que organizar sus tickets de estacionamiento a cambio de su enorme anticipo anual. "He estado en el teléfono con el ADA por la última media hora."

"¿Quién te llamó?" Elsa preguntó.

"¿Por qué?, lo hizo tu madre, por supuesto. Hans no podía recordar mi número."

"¿Quieres decir que Hans la llamó?" Se apartó de ellos y maldijo silenciosamente. ¿Claro que la llamaría, quién más podría continuar rescatándolo de lío después de lío? Había una última esperanza. "¿Qué sobre morder al policía?"

"Me ocupe de todo." Jenkins sonrió orgullosamente. "Él solamente rasgó la camisa del individuo y no tocó su piel así que nosotros pudimos negociarla por restitución y servicio a la comunidad que será atendido después de Año Nuevo." Abrió su maletín y guardó el teléfono. "Si las señoras me disculpan, tengo que regresar en algunos minutos con su hermano."

Cabeceó en Jack. "Bueno verte otra vez."

"Igualmente, Richard."

Elsa estaba harta. Cogió su chaqueta del estante y bruscamente la sacudió poniéndosela.

"¿Dónde vas?" Giselle preguntó.

"No me apetece permanecer alrededor para celebrar." Bajó la mirada para ver que en su prisa había abotonada mal su chaqueta. "Te estoy diciendo, Giselle , dejarlo salir así es un granerror." Se dio por vencida con los botones y enfadadamente tiró del cinturón alrededor de su

cintura. "Lo que necesita es rehabilitación, no salir de la cárcel liberado de cargos."

"Quizá lo que necesita es saber que su familia lo ama y lo apoya," Giselle replicó mordazmente.

"¿Cómo piensas que se sintió al descubrir que su propia hermana lo había sacado del negocio de la familia?"

"¿Cómo te sentiste cuando oíste el resultado de la auditoria? ¿Disfrutaste mirando que tus beneficios anuales entraron al bolsillo de Hans?" Giselle abrió su boca para protestar, después la cerró, dándose cuenta que su hermana tenía razón.

"Quizá esto se resuelva, Elsa. Esto es quizá lo que necesita para volver al camino."

"No levantes tus esperanzas, Giselle . Tengo la sensación de que esto es solo el principio."

Demasiado enojada para volver directamente a casa, Elsa condujo por de las calles de Albany durante una hora. Volvió a casa, a una oscura casa. Intentando ser tan silenciosa como fuera posible, se metió al cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse en la oscuridad.

"Estoy despierta," Anna dijo cuando encendió la lámpara.

"Estaba intentando ser silenciosa."

"Estaba esperándote. ¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Nada bien." Se volteó de espaldas y se quitó su camisa. "Parece que nuestro ladrón no es ningún otro que mi hermano bebé."

"¿Hans?"

"Bonita manera de tratar a su familia, ¿no lo piensas?" Tiró de la camiseta sobre su cabeza y se dio vuelta para encontrar que Anna había puesto la cama en una posición vertical. 'Imaginas que necesitó hablar, ¿eh?' Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y ajustó las almohadas. "No me preocupé ir allá para ver los daños de primera mano. Tengo suficiente con un dolor de cabeza." Se llevó los dedos a sus sienes.

"Permíteme," suaves dedos sustituyeron los suyos y comenzaron a frotar la sensible área. "¿Cómo fue eso?" Anna susurró.

"Mmm... a poco difícil... hmm, sip, justo allí..."

No había una onza de relajación en ningún lugar de la parte superior del cuerpo de Elsa, la joven mujer pronto lo descubrió. Suavemente codeó a la ejecutiva dentro de una sentada posición y movió sus manos hacía los anchos hombros. Cada músculo estaba agrupado firmemente, rígidos como si estuvieran listos para la batalla. Presionando suavemente al principio, después con más fuerza, Anna forzó a los músculos rendirse a sus manipulaciones.

"Eso es, solo relájate," arrulló. "Cierra tus ojos."

"Ellos están cerrados" vino el relajado murmullo. Anna sonrió para si en el implícito cumplido.

"Piensa acerca de pasado mañana. Piensa acerca de todas las luces en el árbol... los Regalos..."

"Anna Summer, ¿estás intentando hipnotizarme?"

"Claro que no, boba." Movió los pulgares a la base del cráneo de Elsa y comenzó a masajear el área delicadamente. "Solo quiero que te relajes y que pienses de cuánta diversión traerá la Navidad."

"Mmm."

"Eso es..." El tacto llegó a ser más ligero cuando Elsa se relajó. "¿Hace esto sentirte mejor?"

"Mucho," suspiró.

"Bueno." Una sonrisa autosatisfecha vino a los labios de la joven mujer.

"Qué te parece que nosotras consigamos dormir un poco y dejemos todas la cosas malas para mañana, ¿Ok?"

Codeó la espalda de Elsa sobre su propia almohada. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Anna." Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que Elsa agregara.

"Gracias." La carga salió de sus hombros por lo menos una noche, rápidamente cayó dentro de un pacífico sueño.

x.x.x.x

Elsa tomó un trago de café y miró la vista perfecta de la mañana de Navidad. Una ligera pulverización de nieve había caído por la noche, cubriendo su patio trasero y los árboles que rodeaban este con un ligero manto de blanco. El sol estaba justo saliendo, toda la escena le recordaba un grabado de Currier e Ives. Apretando el cinto de su albornoz, abrió la puerta corrediza y caminó hacía fuera sobre la cubierta, la delgada capa de nieve crujiendo debajo de sus pantuflas azules. Colocó su taza sobre la mesa, el calor causó un pequeño círculo de nieve derretida y reveló el metal debajo pintado de verde. Elsa inhaló profundamente y sonrió. Estaba bastante frío para mantener la nieve de derretir pero la falta del viento evitaba que fuera tan áspero.

Ella parada allí y bebiendo su café, disfrutando de una familia de conejos correteando a través del campo. Sus grises pelajes eran un vivo contraste a la crujiente nieve blanca. 'Perfecto. Voy a hacer de esta la mejor Navidad que tu hayas jamás tenido, Anna. Por lo menos voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible'. Pensó en los regalos debajo del árbol. Tanto como odiaba los centros comerciales y compras en general, Elsa tomó gran placer en personalmente elegir cada uno de los regalo para Anna. Finalmente el frío se coló a través de su bata y se refugió en el interior.

El reloj de la cocina le mostró que eran justo pasadas las siete. 'Maldición, demasiado temprano'. Dejando la vacía taza en el fregadero, se dirigió a la sala de estar. Centenares de minúsculas luces parpadeaban y destellaban sobre el árbol, sus multiplicidades de colores reflejando el brillo del papel que cubría los regalos apilados en el suelo. Elsa sonrió. Todo era perfecto. Ahora era solo cuestión de esperar para que Anna despertara. Miró el reloj del abuelo, esperando que no tuviera que hacerlo mucho tiempo. No había estado tan emocionada con la Navidad en años.

"Vamos, Anna," murmuró para si, notando que el tiempo parecía estar

pasando mucho más lento que habitualmente. Reordenó los regalos y tomó otra taza de café. El reloj ahora decía siete treinta. Tabitha se frotó contra sus piernas. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Mrrow?"

"El desayuno para ti es dentro de media hora."

"¿Mrrow?" Tabitha se acercó al armario donde la comida para gatos era almacenada y maulló otra vez. Cuando el maullido no funcionó, el juguetón gatito rodó sobre su espinazo y giró su cabeza a un ridículo ángulo. Elsa se rió suavemente y meneó su cabeza.

"Bien, puesto que es Navidad." Se arrodilló y abrió el armario. "Ok. Ahora, vamos ver lo que tenemos aquí." Sacó una lata con etiqueta verde y la sostuvo delante del ahora ronroneador felino. "¿Quieres pavo para Navidad?"

"Mrrow." Tabitha golpeó en la lata con su pata.

"Bien, pavo será entonces."

La alimentación de Tabitha no agotó tanto tiempo como Elsa hubiera querido. Cuando el reloj de abuelo sonó las ocho, la expectativa estaba matándola.

"Pienso que es bastante tarde, ¿no lo crees, Tabitha?" Se agachó y levantó al gato en sus brazos. "Vamos a despertar a mami para que pueda ver todos los bonitos regalos, ¿hmm?" Elsa colocó a Tabitha abajo al pie de la cama y avanzó lentamente al lado de la durmiente mujer. "¿Anna? Anna, hora de despertar." Un suave codazo en el hombro. "¿Anna? Es la mañana de Navidad. ¿No deseas levantarte y abrir regalos?"

"Hrmmphf."

"Vamos, es hora de levantarse. No quieres desperdiciar toda la mañana en la cama, ¿es así?"

Somnolientos turquesa ojos lentamente se revelaron. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las ocho." Los ojos rápidamente se cerraron y la joven mujer soltó un gemido. Ella tiró de la sábana sobre su cara únicamente para que una mano más fuerte jalara ésta echándola atrás. "Pero es Navidad. Tú no puedes dormir en Navidad." Elsa saltó fuera de la cama y empujó

encima el cómodo portátil. "Vamos, arriba y en esto."

Anna dio un gemido más pero lentamente abrió sus ojos, decidiendo que Elsa estaba demasiado alegre ésta mañana... hasta que se dio cuenta qué mañana era esta. "¡Oh Dios, es Navidad!"

"Feliz Navidad," Elsa se rió suavemente, apartando la sábana del camino y poniéndose sobre su costado, usando su codo para apoyar su cabeza arriba. "Es una hermosa mañana y sería un crimen dejarte dormir durante esta."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de estar levantada?"

"Alrededor de una hora y media."

"Estoy sorprendida que esperaras este tiempo." Elsa estaba a punto de defenderse cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Anna. Saltó juguetonamente sobre la mujer más pequeña, las dosenganchándose en una breve lucha de cosquillas. "Tú eres despiadada," Anna dijo cuando finalmente se separaron.

"¿Bien, supongo que tú estas despierta ahora, ¿no es así? Solo te dejaré ocuparte de tus asuntos."

"Uh, Ok. Solo serán un par de minutos."

"Seguro, solo dame un grito cuando estés lista. Llevaré tu café a la sala de estar. Puedes beberlo y abrir los regalos al mismo tiempo, ¿no es así?"

Anna escuchó cuidadosamente hasta que estaba segura que Elsa no se regresaría, entonces recuperó el pequeño regalo oculto en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Un inesperado temor pasó a través de ella. Repentinamente, el juego de la pluma y el lápiz que pidió a Esmeralda

que comprara para ella no parecía tanto un gran regalo después de todo. Si Elsa deseara uno, habría tenido este ya. Quizá no le gustaban los lápices mecánicos porque no podría morderlos. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida," murmuró para si antes de dejar el regalo poniéndolo en el cajón de la mesita y empujarse sobre el cómodo.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaba vestida usando una camisa color beige que Elsa había insistido en darle. Anna no creyó por un minuto que esta era demasiado pequeña para su benefactora, pues colgaba mucho más de ocho a diez pulgadas pasando su propias caderas y los puños tuvieron que ser dobladas varias veces antes de que pudiera ver las puntas de sus dedos. De todas formas, ésta le fue dada por Elsa, y como la camisa de dormir de Dartmouth, era algo que presionaba a María que difícilmente conseguía mucho tiempo para lavarla.

Un último recorrido del cepillo a través de su cabello y Anna estaba lista. Puso el regalo en su regazo entonces lo cubrió con el edredón antes de gritar. Algunos segundos después Elsa apareció.

"¿Lista?"

"Supongo que sí." Forzó una sonrisa en su cara. Oh Dios, por favor deja que le guste mi regalo, silenciosamente rezó mientras Elsa le ayudaba a meterse a la silla de ruedas y la guiaba fuera del cuarto.

x.x.x.x

Un gran montón de regalos derramados debajo del árbol cautivaron la atención de Anna cuando Elsa le ayudó a entrar al desnivel de la sala de estar. Incluso cuando permaneció con una familia de cinco una Navidad, la joven huérfana nunca había visto tantos regalos metidos debajo del árbol. Reconoció el estilo, grande fluído de la letra de Elsa en todas las etiquetas de los regalos.

"¿Tú familia vendrá hoy?"

"No. Tengo que ir a ver a la familia de Giselle más tarde, pero ninguno supuestamente estará visitándome. ¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué poner todos sus regalos debajo del árbol si ellos no vendrán? Su expresión llegó a ser incluso más desconcertada.

"Bien, ¿no son esos sus regalos?" Elsa dio una corta risa y apretó su brazo.

"No. Ellos son tuyos."

Los ojos de Anna se ensancharon como platos y por algunos segundos se olvidó cómo respirar. "¿Míos? ¿"T-tú quieres decir...?" Dándose por vencida en un discurso, simplemente señaló a los regalos.

"Yup, ellos son todos para ti." La frente de Elsa se arrugó. "¿Pasa algo?"

"N-no... yo..." Levantó la mirada en la persona más importante en su vida cuando un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su cara. Anna tuvo que luchar para evitar que su labio temblara. "Yo nunca... todos esos... para mi..." Extendió sus brazos y fue encontrada a medio camino, envuelta en fuertes, confortantes brazos. "Oh Elsa."

"Shh, te tengo." Elsa dejó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Anna y utilizó el otro para acariciar su cabello. "Lo siento. No estaba pensando acerca de cuántos allí había. Solo estaba viendo cosas que pensé que te gustarían y las compré."

"P-pero solamente te tengo uno..."

"Shh." Puso sus dedos en los labios de Anna. "Es el pensamiento lo que cuenta, no algo más." Enjugando una lágrima con su pulgar, Elsa habló otra vez. "Un regalo de ti vale mil de alguien más, ¿entiendes?"

La rubia cabeza se movió con un débil movimiento. "¿Puedo darte mi regalo primero?"

"Sabes qué..." Elsa secó las otras rayas de las mejillas de Anna. "Preferiría esperar hastadespués de que abras tus regalos. ¿Eso está bien?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sip." Se levantó y alcanzó las manijas de la silla de ruedas.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Anna preguntó con algo de sorpresa cuándo se sintió moverse.

"Es Navidad. Estarás mucho más cómoda en el sofá y estoy cansada de arrodillarme. Vamos, nos recostaremos y beberemos nuestros cafés, entonces abriremos regalos."

x.x.x.x

Anna estaba justo colocándose en el sofá cuando oyeron un estruendo de detrás del árbol.

"¿Qué el...?" Elsa exclamó. Obtuvo su respuesta un segundo después cuando Tabitha salió a toda velocidad de debajo del árbol y corrió a la cocina. Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hablar, la anaranjada y blanca imagen volvió y saltó nuevamente dentro de la montaña

de regalos.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Anna preguntó, preocupada. "Nunca la había visto moverse tan rápido antes."

"Pienso..." Elsa cruzó el cuarto, se arrodilló, y comenzó a apartar los regalos. "Yup... Tabitha, eres una pequeña chica codiciosa." Se hizo hacía atrás y dejó a la mujer más joven ver. El gato estaba acostado sobre su lomo, golpeando en una bola de adorno colgado por encima de ella. "Tú pequeño bebé allí, se metió en su regalo de Navidad." Metió la mano para recuperar el paquete únicamente para que su muñeca quedara capturada entre las patas delanteras de Tabitha. "Ni siquiera pienses en arañarme," le advirtió mientras lentamente intentaba sacar su mano. Suaves patas revelaron sus armas, las garras presionando contra su piel hasta que paró el movimiento. Tabitha posó la mirada en ella por un segundo, entonces comenzó a ronronear y lamer la muñeca de Elsa. "Srta. Summer, creo que su gato está loco." Sacó la bolsa de Catnip. Estaba todavía envuelto en festivo papel verde, excepto por el prominente pedazo desaparecido en donde había sido masticado.

"¿Tú pusiste el Catnip debajo del árbol?"

"Sip pero este estaba en una bolsa de plástico y fue envuelto en papel."

Anna sonrió maliciosamente y meneó su cabeza. "Elsa, puede oler el Catnip a millas de distancia. Tabitha. ¿Tabitha? Ven aquí, cariño."

La gata se movió tres pasos antes de caer sobre un bulto en la alfombra y limpiarse.

"No creo que ella este yendo a ninguna parte, Anna." Suficiente de esto. Yo quiero que tú abras tus regalos. Extendió el brazo y tomó una camisa envuelta en una caja en papel plateado. "Ya que estoy aquí de todos modos, vamos a comenzar con tu primer regalo." Volvió al sofá y se lo

dio, intentando difícilmente controlar su entusiasmo y excitación.

Pequeños dedos pasaron sobre el lujoso papel y el lazo rojo. "Es casi demasiado bonito para abrirse."

"Es solo un envoltorio de papel. Ábrelo," urgió. Vamos, ábrelo y mira lo que te compré. Una sonrisa semejante a la de un niño creció en la cara de Elsa.

Anna echó un vistazo. "No hay lugar para tirar el papel."

"Tíralo en el suelo. Lo recogeré más tarde. ¡Ábrelo!" Elsa se arrimó hasta que estuvo en el cojín al lado de la mujer más joven.

"No puedo tirarlo en el piso." Sus yemas del dedo trazaron la letra en la etiqueta del regalo.

"Pero..." Elsa echó un vistazo, frunciendo el ceño cuando no encontró algo conveniente a la vista. "Ya vuelvo." Saltó del sofá y entró a la cocina. Anna escuchó el sonido de los armarios que se abrían y cerraban, seguido por los cajones. Hubo un murmullo de maldiciones seguidas. "Aquí está." Algunos segundos después Elsa volvió, abriendo la bolsa para la basura. Se la dio a Anna y volvió al cojín contiguo, metiendo sus descalzos pies por debajo de sus muslos. "Ok. Ahora ábrelo."

La joven mujer miró del regalo a Elsa. "Gracias."

"Tú ni siquiera sabes qué es todavía." Date prisa y ábrelo. Anna deslizó su uña debajo de la etiqueta y cuidadosamente la separó del paquete, dejándola en la mesa lateral. Otro paso y una ala de la esquina se abrió. "Solo rásgalo," Elsa gruñó juguetonamente. "O estaremos aquí hasta la siguiente Navidad."

Anna miró el hermoso paquete, la excesivamente emocionada cara de su amiga, entonces al regalo otra vez. Los pequeños dedos se enroscaron debajo del ala abierta y con un rápido tirón rasgó una tira grande del papel. Algunas tirones más y la caja fue abierta para revelar una camisa color óxido. La alzó hasta los hombros y se quedó mirándola.

"¡Oh! Es muy bonita."

"¿Te gustó?"

"Oh sí, absolutamente." Anna miró la longitud de las mangas, notando que ellas estaban a una perfecta altura de sus brazos más cortos. "No tendré que doblar los puños."

"Por supuesto que no. Me aseguré de conseguir la talla correcta." Elsa sonrió orgullosamente. "¿Te gusta el color?"

"Muchísimo."

"Ésta hace juego con tus cejas. Apuesto que te verás muy bien en esta." Anna volteó la camisa de un lado y de otro, asintiendo en acuerdo. Esta era, absolutamente sin lugar a dudas, maravillosa y no podía esperar para usarla. Ella la dobló y se la dio a Elsa, quién la puso en el cojín vacío en el extremo del sofá. La basura fue apartada del camino y otro regalo recuperado de debajo del árbol...

x.x.x.x

Anna empujó el último pedazo de papel de envolver dentro de la ya atestada bolsa de la basura y limpió otra lágrima de felicidad de su mejilla.

"¿Realmente eres asombrosa, sabías eso?"

"Me alegra que tú lo creas así," Elsa respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Este había sido un día lleno de lágrimas y sonrisas de Anna y la ejecutiva no habrían podido ser más feliz. "Ésas son las únicas cosas que no estoy segura." Gesticuló con su mano en el par de tenis azules y blancos en el regazo de Anna. "Puedo devolverlos si son demasiado grandes."

"No, son perfectos."

"Estupendo." Elsa estiró la mano y los tomó, entonces echó un vistazo por un vacío lugar para ponerlos. El cojín estaba repleto con ropas y la mesa del café estaba en desorden con programas de software y varios otros artículos. Iba a dejarlos en la alfombra pero Tabitha vino corriendo. "Oh no tú no." Al final los tenis fueron puestos encima del montón de suéteres.

Anna dio una corta aspiración y parpadeó varias veces antes de mover su mano debajo del afgano.

"Supongo que es tiempo para tu regalo ahora. Me tem..."

"No, espera." Elsa saltó fuera del sofá. "Hay uno más. No te vayas, ya vuelvo."

Tocando el delgado lazo en el regalo en su regazo, Anna dejó su mirada posarse en la pila de ropa. Una lágrima rodó sobre su cara, provocando que un ceño fruncido cruzara la cara de la mujer de ojos azules en su regreso.

"Sabes, no era mi intención hacerte llorar." Reasumió su posición en el sofá únicamente a pulgadas de Anna.

Eso le ganó una risita baja.

"Estoy solo un poco abrumada, supongo," Anna contestó, descuidadamente limpiando las saladas gotas de sus mejillas. "Nunca he obtenido tantas cosas incluso en Navidad." Miraba alrededor, todavía asombrada de la multitud de regalos amontonados alrededor. "Solo no puedo..." Anna bajo la mirada en su regazo y meneó su cabeza. "Escúchame, he sobrevivido sanamente con mi vida recta fuera de Oliver Twist." Tomó el ofrecido pañuelo de lino.

"Claro que si," Elsa dijo suavemente. "Vamos, déjame darte tu último regalo y entonces puedes darme el mío." Dejó la caja de la joyería en las manos de Anna.

"Oh... oh mi." La mano de la joven mujer comenzó a temblar solo para ser afianzada por una mucho más grande envolviéndose alrededor de la suya.

"Ábrela," vino el susurro cerca de su oído. "Está bien, ésta no te morderá."

Después de algunos segundos, largos dedos abrieron la caja para revelar su contenido. Anna miraba fijamente en asombro el colgante unido a una delgada cadena. Justo en pulgada y media de largo, el oro blanco había sido cuidadosamente moldeado en una exquisita representación de una rosa. Pequeñas esmeraldas y chispas de rubíes componían los pétalos y dejando a un solitario diamante apoyado en la base del tallo. Su labio inferior tembló cuando tocó el colgante reverentemente con la yema del dedo.

"Oh Elsa... es hermoso," susurró.

"Una rosa para una rosa," Elsa dijo, repitiendo el eslogan que la había atraído a la joyería en principio. Sacó el collar de la caja y abrió el broche. Anna muy quieta todavía cuando el frío metal tocó su piel y Elsa abrochó la cadena. "Se ve perfecto en ti."

"Esto es demasiado, Elsa. No puedo..." Fue parada por un par de dedos presionando contra sus labios.

"Anna..." Limpió otra lágrima con su pulgar. "Supongo que Santa debió haberte traído algunos pañuelos también, ¿hmm?" Quitó otra lágrima de la cara de Anna. "Escúchame. Quiero que tengas esto."

"Pero..." Anna miró alrededor. "Toda esa ropa, los programas, los zapatos y los tenis y..." Los dedos de Elsa la silenciaron otra vez.

"Tú mereces ropa bonita. Tú mereces cosas que te queden y se miren bien en ti." Tomó la barbilla de la joven mujer en su mano y la forzó a enfrentar su mirada. "Y tú mereces usar algo bonito. Ahora... Dame un abrazo, diciéndome cuánto te gusta esto, y dame mi regalo." Dijo la última parte con una juguetona sonrisa, forzando a Anna a sonreír junto con ella.

"Esto más que bonito, es maravilloso. Yo amo esto." La joven mujer envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Elsa y tiró de ella para un abrazo. "Esto es tan maravilloso," susurró. "Amo esto muchísimo, gracias."

"Me alegra."

"Tú realmente eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿no?" Anna se hizo hacía atrás y miró a su amiga, turquesa ojos brillaban por la humedad. "Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría siempre tener." Metió la mano bajo el afgano y sacó el regalo. "Solo desearía tener algo más para demostrarte justo cuánto significas para mí. Feliz Navidad, Elsa." Nerviosamente entregó el regalo, un millón de pensamientos volaban atravesando su mente. Su ansiedad creció cuando Elsa lentamente quitó la etiqueta del regalo y la metió en su bolsillo. "Bien, ábrela."

La mujer más mayor reía en la impaciencia de Anna y tiró de la delgada cinta roja. "Tú eres tan mala como yo... oh." Abrió la larga aterciopelada caja. "Anna, son hermosas."

"¿Te gustan?"

"Sí, muchísimo." Elsa sacó la pluma y la levantó a la luz, la sonrisa nunca abandonando su cara. "Es un muy bonito diseño. Todos esos azules y verdes arremolinando alrededor. Me gusta esa banda de oro allí también."

"¿A ti de verdad de te gustó? No estás solo diciéndolo para hacerme sentir bien, ¿no?"

"No cariño, no lo estoy diciendo solo por eso. Realmente me gustan." Se inclinó y le dio a Anna un abrazo. "Realmente es un considerado regalo," dijo, apartándose.

"Dijiste que nunca puedes encontrar una pluma por aquí."

"Nunca puedo," Elsa convino. "Garantizo que no perderé ésta."

"No sabía si te gustaban los bolígrafos. Probablemente no ya que no puedes morderlos, ¿huh?"

"Anna, los bolígrafos están muy bien. Realmente, lo están. Únicamente utilizó los de madera porque eso es lo que tenemos en la oficina como suministro de trabajo. Nunca tuve alguna razón para comprar un lápiz como éste." Giró el metal en la punta, observando el plomo crecer desde el extremo. "Te prometeré esto, no masticaré la punta de éste."

"Sería mejor que no," Anna bromeó juguetonamente, sus temores desaparecieron por la sonrisa en la cara de Elsa. Su tono se volvió serio. "Estoy realmente feliz de que te gusten. Nunca he comprado a nadie algo así antes."

"Sabes habría sido feliz no importa lo qué tu me dieras, incluso si fuera solo una tarjeta." Bajó la mirada en el juego y sonrió. "Éstos realmente son hermosos." Se inclinó para otro abrazo, mucho para la alegría de Anna.

"Esta es mejor Navidad que he tenido jamás," susurró en el oído de Elsa.

"Muchas gracias."

La mujer de cabello plateado sonrió y la abrazó incluso más fuertemente. "De nada. Gracias por hacer mi Navidad tan especial." Renuentemente terminó el abrazo, su mano todavía agarrando la caja de la pluma. Observó el reloj. "Uh, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde. ¿Tomó tanto tiempo solo abrir regalos?"

"Allí había muchos regalos para abrirse," Anna contestó con una sonrisa. "No tengo idea de que hacer con todos esos programas de computadora." Gesticuló en el apilado sobre la mesa.

"Tú vas a aprender de ellos." Elsa dejó la caja de las plumas abajo y tomó una de las cajas de software. "Éste te enseñará cómo mecanografiar. Es otro paso y te muestra cómo formatear cartas comerciales y memorando." Puso la caja en el regazo de Anna y tomó otra. "Este te enseñará lo esencial de contabilidad y cálculo. Hay programas para hacer todos los cálculos reales pero si vas a estar en el mundo de los negocios realmente debes saber lo básico." Puso los programas de nuevo sobre la mesa. "Los instalaré para ti mañana y te mostraré como sacarlos para que puedas trabajar en ellos. Una vez que estés cómoda, te mostraré como registrarte en la red corporativa y puedas acceder al Internet."

"Eso parece como divertido. He estado en el Internet antes. Lo tenían en la biblioteca. Encontré una vez un sitio genial en el que había toda clase de información sobre cómo cuidar gatos."

"Cualquier cosa de la que estés interesada está allí en el Internet. Cuando al principio me acostumbré a estar en una computadora, pasé horas navegando en Internet mirando diversas cosas. Mi archivo de favoritos debe tener una milla de largo."

"¿Archivo marca textos?" Anna meneó su cabeza. "No sé si pueda conseguir todas esas cosas de computadora."

Elsa rió. "Oh, Anna. Confía en mí. Unas pocas semanas y tú y la computadora serán las mejores amigas. Tendré que arrastrarte lejos de ésta."

"No sé sobre eso."

"Si. Es muy adictivo."

"¿Elsa? Entiendo como los que mecanografían y los otros programas se suponen me ayudaran, ¿pero qué es lo que se supone que Rescuer of Maiden me enseñará?" Señaló en la caja de color brillante con caballeros luchando en la cubierta.

"Uh... bien..." La cara de la ejecutiva se ruborizó levemente y dio una avergonzada sonrisa. "Ese te enseñará como ser el gran caballero que rescata a la rubia virginal del malvado rey Dungeon. Pensé que te gustaría un juego para relajarte y descansar."

"Un caballero rescatando a una virginal, ¿hmm?" Anna echó un vistazo en la cubierta otra vez, observando que la virginal era de cabello rubio, como ella lo era. Inspeccionó en su propio caballero personal en brillante armadura. "Estoy segura que lo disfrutaré." Elsa sonrió y se levantó.

"Ahora mismo pienso que tenemos mejor que ir a la cocina y empezar a hacer la comida o no vamos a estar comiendo hasta tarde esta noche."

Anna observó como la silla de ruedas era traída.

"Oh, Ok." Se permitió ser levantada en la silla pero antes de que Elsa pudiera tirar hacía atrás envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ejecutiva y se apretó, enterrando su cara en la plateada cabellera. "Gracias. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás y hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida."

Elsa devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo dentro del rojizo cabello. "De nada. Y gracias por hacerlo tan especial para mí."

x.x.x.x

Cuando llegaron al umbral de puerta de la cocina, Anna levantó la mirada.

"Hey, mira en eso."

"¿Qué?"

"El muérdago. Dejaste este allí arriba todo este tiempo y no lo noté."

"Hmm, supongo que lo hice." El corazón de Elsa comenzó a latir más rápidamente. Estaban directamente debajo del adorno verde. "Um, podría estar bien si..."

"Bien, ambas estamos bajo el muérdago y es Navidad." Anna tragó, nerviosamente acercándose lentamente aunque no estaba segura por qué. Después de todo, es solo Elsa.

"Sí." Levantó su cara para encontrar la rojiza cabeza que venía bajando. Sus labios se tocaron una vez... dos veces antes de que Elsa se hiciera hacía atrás. "Yo um... supongo que mejor nosotras empecemos la comida."

Las guió dentro de la cocina, sabiendo completamente bien por qué su corazón latía como el golpeteo de un tambor. Los labios de Anna eran suaves, tan suaves que casi se había perdido en ellos, parando justo antes que su lengua pudiera salir. Sabiendo que no podía permitirse otro beso así, Elsa hizo una nota mental dejó a la joven mujer empujarse por si misma en la cocina.

"Sí," Anna coincidió, girando su cabeza hacia adelante y esperando que el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas no fuera evidente para Elsa. Fue suave y dulce y se sentía culpable sobre la manera como le hizo sentir. Nadie la había besado desde hacia mucho tiempo y ciertamente no con tanta suavidad y ternura. Sentía el interior caliente, como si hubiera tragado una fuerte bebida. Vagamente se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba hablándole.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Pregunté si quieres hacer algunas galletas de azúcar."

"Oh. ¿Te gustan las galletas de azúcar?"

"Bien, ellas estarán bien y son la galletas tradicional del día de fiesta." Elsa abrió el refrigerador y sonrió. "Claro que tenemos un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate aquí también." Su tono dejó en claro que era la clase que prefería.

"Suena bien para mí."

Rodó hacía el gabinete más bajo y recuperó una lámina para galletas,cuidadosa de no dejar la silla de ruedas rayar contra la ebanistería de Elsa. La barra era demasiado alta para que fácilmente ayudara con las preparaciones pero Anna hacía lo que podía. Elsa encendió la radio en la esquina y pronto la música festiva llenó el aire, haciendo el perfecto escenario para preparar la comida. Ninguna sabía lo que la otra estaba pensando acerca del muérdago y el beso.

Anna estaba confusa. Sus sentimientos iban más allá del afecto amistoso, pero cuánto más allá, no estaba segura. Cuando observó a Elsa cortar la pasta de las galletas, fue golpeada otra vez por lo hermosa que su amiga era. Ciertamente, nadie había significado tanto para ella y Anna no podía imaginar su vida sin Elsa en ésta. El beso fue cálido y cariñoso y algo que deseaba experimentar otra vez.

Elsa tenía su propio dilema interno. Su mente y cuerpo gritaban, queria sentir de nuevo su suavidad una vez más, para demostrarle a Anna justo cuánto significaba para ella, el coger a su hermosa compañera de rojizos cabellos en sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Era tortura, simple y sencillamente, y el frío aire cuando salió para ir a la casa de su hermana no hizo nada para bajar la temperatura de su afiebrada alma.

x.x.x.x

Anna acababa de doblar el último par de bragas y las puso en el cajón inferior del tocador cuando Elsa volvió. Entró en el cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, sus largos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

"¿No fue bien?" Anna preguntó, observando la sombría expresión.

"Oh, a los niños les encantaron los regalos. Igual a Giselle ."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Rodó al lado de la cama y puso su mano en el antebrazo de Elsa. "¿Hans apareció o algo así?"

"No, supongo que él está arriba en las montañas con sus amigos. Todo está bien, es solo que..." Elsa apartó su mirada de Anna y echó un vistazo en el techo. "Algunas veces deseo no ser la mayor. Es demasiada responsabilidad."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Elsa dio un suspiro y miró de nuevo a su compañera.

"Mamá llamó de algún puerto donde su crucero se detuvo. Ella no está feliz con la forma en que manejé toda la cosa de Hans desfalcando a la Compañía."

"¿Cómo ella sabe sobre eso? Pensé que no ibas a decirle."

"No hay secretos en esta familia, Anna," dijo con tristeza. "La cosa es que ella no está cuestionando si él lo hizo o no, sino cómo yo llevé esto. Dijo que tendría que haber mantenido una tapa en esto hasta que estuviera completamente segura, y entonces debí haber hablado con él antes de quitarlo de su oficina."

La mano de Anna comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo del brazo de Elsa en un movimiento consolador.

"¿Giselle por lo menos te apoyó?"

"Ella no dijo una palabra. Ni un pío. ¿Sabes?, a veces me pregunto por qué no solo les digo que se retuerzan a todos ellos y renuncio. Podría trasladarme a Chicago o a Boston y comenzar mi propia compañía."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?" Hubo un silencio largo antes de que Elsa contestara.

Cuando lo hizo, fue con silenciosa resignación. "Porque me necesitan." Moviendo su cabeza, dio un resignado suspiro y alcanzó el control. "Vamos, todos esos programas de Navidad pronto comenzarán. HBO está reponiendo Rich Little versión de A Christmas Carol".

"Nunca la he visto."

"Oh, es bastante divertido. Él hace todos los personajes imitando a famosas celebridades. Lo vi cuando era una niña. Vamos." Elsa encontró el canal correcto y dejó el control remoto a un lado antes de levantarse y ayudar a Anna a meterse en la cama. La medianoche las encontró como lo hacía siempre, la más grande enroscada contra el lado de la más pequeña, ambas durmiendo satisfechamente.

x.x.x.x

Anna miraba fijamente la pantalla, concentración que causaba que su frente se surcara. Presionó el botón del ratón y movió el siete rojo debajo del ocho negro. Estaba tomando unncorto descanso del programa de mecanografía, había trabajado en él desde hacia casi tres horas. Estaba satisfecha con su progreso después de solo tres semanas de práctica. Sunvelocidad estaba mejorando rápidamente mientras que el número de errores disminuía. Unntablero bajo apoyado en de los brazos de la silla de ruedas que servía como un improvisado escritorio, los moldes completos de las piernas hacían imposible para que Anna las pusiera debajo del escritorio alejándola bastante para utilizar el teclado. Flora entró al cuarto con un sándwich y una taza de café.

"Necesitas tomar un descanso."

Esperó a que Anna pusiera el ratón y el teclado de regreso en el escritorio, después le dio el sándwich, dejando la taza en la mesita de noche al alcance de la mano.

"Juro que estás tan mal como ella está a veces. La he dejado algunas tardes con ella en esa cosa y regreso en la mañana para encontrarla aún sentada delante de eso." La mujer de mediana edad movió su cabeza. "Cuando ella estaba en la escuela era de la misma manera."

"¿Cómo era ella, cuando era más joven?" Anna agarró las ruedas y giró su silla, silenciosamente pidiendo a María que se sentara y la acompañara. El ama de llaves se relajó en la suave piel del sillón de Elsa y unió sus dedos entrelazándolos.

"¿Así qué quieres saber cómo era ella?" Una amistosa sonrisa atravesó su cara. "Elsa era independiente, siempre lo ha sido. Siempre ha sabido lo que quiere hacer y donde ir."

"No, eso no es lo que quise decir." Anna meneó su cabeza, intentando pensar en cómo expresar su petición. "Cuénteme acerca de ella algo que hizo, algo que le sucedió, algo sobre ella."

"No estoy segura que yo deba. Tú sabes es la regla fundamental de las amas de llaves guardar lo que ellos ven y oyen en privado."

"Bien no tiene que decirme sus profundos oscuroa secretos, Flora," Anna refunfuño. "Elsa misma me contó que era una alborotadora. Estoy segura que usted debe tener una historia o dos que recuerde. Estoy segura que ella no era el ejemplo de una niña perfecta."

"¿Perfecta? ¡ja!" La mujer mayor se rió, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron de una manera maternal. "Elsa era muchas cosas cuando estaba creciendo pero perfecta no era una de ellas. Esta niña me tenía corriendo alrededor más que su hermano y hermana juntos."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Cuénteme." Los ojos de Anna se ensancharon con expectación mientras mordia a su sándwich.

"Espera, déjame traer algo de beber." María salió y volvió un minuto después con un vaso de refresco y un posavasos. Se colocó nuevamente en el sillón y tomó un trago antes de continuar. "Recuerdo una vez cuando ella tenía trece y sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. Algunas amigas querían que fuera al centro comercial con ellas. Ahora, normalmente eso habría estado bien, pero ella se había escabullido de la escuela pocos días antes y su padre la castigó mientras ellos estaban fuera."

"¿Qué hizo ella?"

"Lo qué cualquier niño su edad haría, ella se escapó. Entró a su habitación y salió trepando por la ventana. Yo sabía adónde había ido, pero no había manera que pudiera ir tras ella con Giselle y Hans aquí. No eran más de las cinco o seis y estaba ocupadísima sola."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Anna estaba escuchando atentamente, imaginando a Elsa de trece años escapándose para pasar tiempo con las amigas en el centro comercial.

"Ella y un par de amigas suyas decidieron que querían probar los cigarros. Bueno claro que ninguna tienda en el centro comercial iba a venderles a tres chicas adolescentes un paquete de cigarros. Elsa era alta para su edad pero aún... así, decidieron que si no podían comprarlos entonces ellas los robarían de la tienda."

"Oooh, ¿las atraparon?"

"No, en la tienda no. Las tontas chicas estaban caminando por Cónsul Road fumando y llevando sus chaquetas de la escuela. Un policía las vio y las recogió."

"Apuesto que usted estaba furiosa."

"Al principio lo estaba, pero entonces descubrí que ella tomó toda la culpa aunque los cigarros fueron encontrados en uno de los bolsillos de otra chica."

"¿Quiere decir que ella se echó la culpa por alguien más?"

María asintió y tomó otro trago de su refresco. "No le dije a su padre. Imaginé que ser arrastrada a la estación de policía era suficiente para poner un susto en ella."

Anna estaba sentada silenciosamente por un momento, en profundos pensamientos. Tenía sentido perfecto que Elsa intentara proteger a otros alrededor de ella. Bajó la mirada a sus quebradas piernas y asintió. Siempre la guardiana, pensó para si.

"María, ¿Elsa ha hecho alguna vez algo así antes?" Indicó en si misma. "Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez ha traído a alguien que no tuviera un lugar más para ir?"

"Nunca," el ama de llaves contestó. Anna detectó en esa parte la vacilación de María y esperó pacientemente para que ella continuara. "Estaba sorprendida cuando trajo a Tabitha aquí e incluso más cuando llamó para decir que tu estarías quedándote. Elsa es una mujer muy privada." Parecía que quería decir más pero decidió lo contrario. "Tengo una casa que limpiar y tú tienes un almuerzo que terminar. Ella seguro que llamará pronto otra vez." María se levantó y recuperó el vaso del escritorio. "A propósito, recuérdale que la cita de Tabitha es mañana. Ellos llamaron hoy."

"Oh, eso es, me olvidé." Anna echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que el felino no estaba alrededor. "¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estará allí?"

"Solo durante la noche," el ama de llaves contestó.

"Pobrecita." La cara de la joven mujer adquirió una mirada compasiva. "Ella incluso no sabrá que está ocurriendo. Pero supongo que es mejor que dejarla sufrir con ese calor otra vez."

"Oh, no me recuerdes." Flora movió su cabeza. "Estaba lista para lanzarla hacia el banco de nieve con todo ese aullido."

"Usted no fue la única. Pensé seguramente que Elsa iba a hacer algo la noche que ella no paraba de estar maullando." Justo entonces el tema de conversación saltó en la cama para reclamar su espacio para su siesta.

"Goce de esto mientras pueda, señorita," el ama de llaves dijo a Tabitha, que respondió lamiéndose las patas y frotando su oreja.

"Ella es tan linda," Anna dijo, estirando su brazo para hacerle una caricia al gato.

"Linda, seguro," Flora se burló. "Intenta hacer la comida con ella bajo tus pies y me dices lo linda que es." Se inclinó y rascó la cabeza de Tabitha. "Si eres una buena gatita y te quedas aquí adentro mientras que estoy limpiando te daré un convite extra para gatos antes de irme, ¿qué te parece eso?"

"Oh, a ella le gusta esa idea," la joven mujer dijo cuando Tabitha comenzó a ronronear. "La vigilaré."

Una vez que María se fue, Anna colocó el teléfono inalámbrico en su regazo y esperó por Elsa que generalmente después del almuerzo llamaba por teléfono.

x.x.x.x

"Allí va nuestro bono," Giselle suspiró antes de lanzar el informe de nuevo sobre el escritorio de Elsa. "Pienso que no he visto nunca unas ganancias más bajas en un cuatrimestre. ¿Te diste cuenta que excelente año habría sido sin esto?"

La ejecutiva abrió la carpeta otra vez, los números aún incomprensibles. Las pérdidas en la división de Real Estate eran bastantes para hacer mediocre el año entero en términos de beneficios. Aunque todos los miembros de la Junta Directiva eran familia y sabían exactamente

qué estaba pasando, el resto del mundo de los negocios no, y Winter Corporation tendría algunas serias explicaciones que hacer.

Elsa recorrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y miró a su hermana. "Todo el año. Él ha estado destruyendo todo lo que nosotros hemos hecho. Te das cuenta que esto es solo la punta del iceberg. ¿Aparte esos auditores que van a hacer cuando ellos retrocedan a cuando asumió el control?"

"¿Tú piensas que ha estado robando hace mucho tiempo?"

"No, las auditorias anuales habrían reflejado algo así. ¿Cuándo comenzó a desaparecer en fechas topes y tomando mucho tiempo libre?"

"No lo sé... Marzo, abril ¿quizá?"

Elsa asintió. "Parece correcto. Él obtuvo ese préstamo en abril." Tomó su pluma y apoyó la punta contra sus labios. La acción tenía un efecto calmante en ella, recordándole la belleza de rubio cabello esperándola en casa. "Pienso que cualquier droga que esté metiéndose. Probablemente crack o heroína. Comenzó a hacerlo antes."

"¿Crack? Elsa, solo los yonkies le hacen al crack."

"¿Cómo piensas que llegan a ser yonkies, hermana? No pienso que el crack cuide si la persona es rica o pobre siempre y cuando tengan bastantes para la siguiente bolsa, o golpe, o lo que sea que ellos hagan con este." Suspiró y daba golpecitos rítmicos con la pluma contra su barbilla. "Él necesita ayuda, Giselle probablemente rehabilitación."

"Es bonita. ¿Cuándo la conseguiste?" La pelirroja preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Anna me lo dio para Navidad." Elsa paró de golpear este y lo extendió para mirar en los remolinos veteados de azul y verde acentuados por una fina banda de oro. "Tiene una pluma igual." Espontáneamente, una sonrisa vino a sus labios, una que no fue pasada por alto por su hermana más joven.

"¿Y cómo está ella?"

Era un tema que no habían hablado desde la fiesta y Elsa miraban a su hermana con sorpresa. "Ella está um... bien. Verá al doctor la próxima semana para que le cambien susnmoldes. Pienso que van a ponerle uno corto para su pierna derecha."

"Oh, eso es bueno."

Un silencio cayó entre ellas. Elsa normalmente podría decir cuándo su hermana estaba solo siendo solícita pero esta vez allí no parecía haber ningún oculto significado, ninguna agenda secreta en las palabras de su hermana más joven. "Um... sip. Dejamos de necesitar a su enfermera porque puede moverse bastante bien por si misma." Hizo una pausa y sonrió. "La comezón la está conduciendo a la locura, sin embargo."

"Oh, apuesto. ¿Recuerdas cuando te fracturaste el brazo? No sé cuanto tiempo le tomó a mamá para que intentara meter un palo o una regla allí para rascarte." La pelirroja dio un puntapié a sus zapatos y se sentó en el sofá. "¿Y, qué le diste a ella? Y ven aquí por un rato. Estoy cansada de hablar a través del cuarto."

rubias cejas se levantaron. "¿Desde cuándo tienes deseos de hablar acerca de Anna?"

"No dije que quería hablar acerca de ella, solo te pregunté que le diste para Navidad, eso es todo." Giselle bajó la mirada a sus uñas, obviamente evitando la mirada de su hermana.

Elsa estaba indecisa a abrirse, insegura acerca del repentino cambio de actitud.

"Algo de ropa y un par de programas de computadora," dijo, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para levantarse de su sillón. "No me enloquecí demasiado." La verdad era que había gastado mucho más de lo que originalmente planeó, pero las sonrisas que Anna le había dado valieron cada

penique.

"No dije que lo hicieras, Elsa." Viendo que su hermana no iba a acompañarla en el sofá, Giselle estiró sus piernas y dejó sus pies apoyados sobre el cojín. "¿Le gustaron?"

"Sí, le gustaron." La ejecutiva bajó la mirada a su pluma y sonrió, girando el instrumento para escribir en sus manos.

"¿Así que las cosas van bien entre ustedes dos?"

"Giselle , ella es solo una amiga. Ya te lo dije." Miró fijamente el lápiz por algunos segundos antes de hablar otra vez, esta vez en voz más baja. "¿Realmente es hermosa, no es así?"

"Es muy bonita, Elsa," la pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo. "Supongo que no le tomó mucho tiempo entender tu hábito para comer cada lápiz a la vista."

"Yo no los como." Un ligero rubor tiñó sus facciones. "Yo los muerdo. Hay una diferencia. No puedo evitarlo. Lo he hecho desde que era una niña y probablemente continuaré haciéndolo hasta que sea una señora mayor."

"Bien hermana, estoy dispuesta a apostar que no morderás este." Elsa sonrió.

"No, es demasiado hermoso. Además, probablemente quebraría mis dientes en el."

"¿Dijiste que éste tiene una pluma igual?"

"Sip, justo aquí." Elsa se volteó por la chaqueta colocada en el respaldo de su sillón y sacó la pluma del bolsillo interior del pecho. "Incluso se aseguró que tuviera tinta azul en vez de negra."

"Sabes, nunca vi alguien tan selectiva acerca de con qué color ellos escriben." Giselle se levantó y se cruzó hacía el escritorio para mirarla mejor. Elsa renuentemente se la dio. "Oh, es preciosa." Hubo un silencio por un momento antes de que Giselle le devolviera la pluma. "Estaba pensando que quizá Jack y yo podríamos ir alguna noche para una visita. Nada sofisticado quizá una de esas parrilladas de invierno que antes te gustaba hacer."

"¿Nosotros no hemos hecho una de ésas en qué... dos o tres años ya?" Elsa movió su cabeza. "No puedo creer que haga tanto tiempo."

"Bien entonces, debemos hacerlo. Será divertido y nosotros conoceremos a Anna."

"La conociste en la fiesta de Navidad, Giselle ," precisó. "Y recuerdo, que no estabas nada emocionada acerca de eso."

"Bien..." Una culpable mirada pasó sobre la cara de la hermana más joven. "Quizá saqué conclusiones precipitadas."

"Quizá lo hiciste," Elsa convino.

"Así que quizá quiera una segunda oportunidad," la pelirroja ofreció.

El silencio cayó entre ellas por un momento antes de que Elsa renuentemente asintiera.

"Estamos justo a la mitad del deshielo de enero así que ésta sería la época perfecta para una parrillada de invierno."

"Exactamente. Incluso dejaré a los niños con la niñera para que no tengas que preocuparte."

"No, puedes llevarlos. No han estado allí desde hace tiempo."

"Llevaré su PlayStation para que tengan algo que hacer." Giselle extendió la mano y apretó el hombro de su hermana. "Sabes que les gusta vencerte en ese juego de lucha libre."

"¿Todavía tienen eso? Pensé que era para ese pequeño sistema de juego negro que tenían."

"Oh, todavía tienen ese en alguna parte. Ellos únicamente utilizan el PlayStation ahora. Acabo de comprarles un nuevo juego de lucha libre. No sé el nombre de él, por supuesto."

"No importa. Tendrán a mi individuo en la lona en tres segundos justo como lo hacen siempre, excepto Ricky. A él le gusta tirar a mi individuo del ring unas doce veces y ponerlo en coma antes de declararme vencida." Las hermanas rieron, rompiendo la tensión de las últimas semanas.

"¿Qué te parece el sábado?"

"Suena bien. Disculpa." Elsa presionó el botón del interfono.

"Su mamá en la línea dos. Dice que es urgente," la voz de Nani dijo.

"Gracias." Miró a Giselle . "¿Ahora qué?"

.X.

.x.

.x.

V: tan tierno esas dos. Me alegro de volver ya me estaba empezando a sentir mal por no actuañizar.

Deilys leon: no no!! no tan rápido. Si, por alguna razón lo odio con todo mi ser, creo que es porque pudo manipular a una alma tan bondadosa como la de Anna. ajajjaja los resumenes no dicen mucho, son vagos que a veces no te da ganas se leer. ahhhh gracias por el voto de confianza continúa así. Me alegro mucho que volvierás en serio.

Lachicadelbosque: Miradas que dicen más que palabras un clásico. Lás historias no están buenas sin uno que otro lío por ahí. Vamos paso a pasa con el romance. Esa hermana de Elsa, es que no puede tener a nadie de su lado. A todos nos gustan los finales felices pero no sin antes pelear duro por ese amor. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Saludo y Abrazo de lobo.

Sui Brink: yo voto por ambas, te da ganas de poner los ojos en blanco cuando entran en escena. jajajaja el amor esta en el aire, además de que hacen una buema pareja. Saludos camarada.

Shanty17: Gothel, Hans e Iduna estan en el top 3 de villanos en esta historia, metidos y desagradables a su manera. No comas ansias, pronto volveré otra vez. Saludos camarada.

miguel.puentedejesus: jajajaj a mi también me intriga, solo puedo decir que esto se pondrá bueno. Gracias por tus deseos camarada.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	8. chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Anna mantenía el teléfono contra su pecho, debatiendo por cuarta vez en una hora si debería llamar a Elsa o no. La ejecutiva siempre la llamaba a dos y ya eran las cuatro. Cuando el teléfono sonó, sobresaltó a Anna bastante que casi se le cae.

"Residencia Winter."

"¿Anna?"

"¿Elsa?" Una sonrisa inmediatamente cruzó la cara de la joven mujer. El sonido del fondo de alguien siendo llamado a radiología fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en Albany Medical." La mujer de cabello plateado se dio cuenta que estaba parada exactamente en el teléfono público que había utilizado la noche del accidente de Anna para llamar a Toby. Sacudió el pensamiento cuando oyó la voz de su amiga llegar a través del teléfono. "Oh lo siento, mucho ruido aquí. Estoy bien, Hans estuvo en un accidente automovilístico."

"Oh no." Las piernas de Anna palpitaron con la memoria. "¿Está lastimado gravemente?"

"No lo sé aún. Los doctores todavía están con él y no nos han dicho mucho. Perdió al parecer el control al llegar a una curva y chocó en un poste de teléfono. Hey, tengo que irme. La policía está hablando con mamá."

"Ok, déjame saber qué está pasando, ¿Ok?"

"Te llamaré más tarde." Una vez que se despidieron, Elsa colgó y se paró al lado de su madre, impacientemente escuchando las palabras del oficial. "Exceso de velocidad..."

"Todo el mundo sobrepasa el límite de velocidad en esa área," Iduna saltó. "Quizá si el estado se ocupara mejor de las carreteras algo así no habría sucedido," dijo indignada.

"Las mejores carreteras en el mundo no van a ayudar cuando el conductor está ebrio, madame." El policía sacó una libreta de notas de su bolsillo del pecho y pasó las páginas hasta un escrito. "Encontraron una docena de latas vacías de cerveza en el suelo del asiento delantero. Un alcoholímetro tomado en la escena del accidente mostró que el nivel de alcohol en su sangre era dos veces del límite legal. ¿Usted todavía quiere culpar a las carreteras?"

Incapaz de protestar y en una pérdida de palabras, Iduna se giró a su hija mayor. La silenciosa petición fue entendida. Era hora para la guardiana de la familia.

"Sargento Mitchell," Elsa dijo, poniéndose entre el oficial y su madre. "¿Qué pasará con Hans ahora?"

"Después de que le den las puntadas será llevado a la cárcel del condado y retenido. Si llega allí bastante temprano, el juez Turner dictaminará la libertad bajo fianza hoy, de lo contrario eso será mañana." Meneó su cabeza. "Le diré esto, Srta. si usted no le consigue a ese hombre alguna ayuda pronto, sería mejor que planeé pasar mucho tiempo aquí." Guardó la libreta y dio un paso atrás. "Él tuvo suerte esta vez. Algo que se puede decir gracias al cinturón automático del asiento y el airback. Podríamos estar pasando algo mucho peor aquí que algunos cortes y contusiones."

"Sí, mucha suerte." Por la esquina de su ojo, Elsa vio a Giselle envolver un brazo alrededor de su madre, que parecía destrozada entre el regaño del oficial y el romper a llorar. Entendía la lucha de su madre. Esto era un problema para el nombre Winter y el dinero no podría arreglarlo. "Oh." Miró al oficial. "¿Y qué hay sobre su auto?"

"Este fue retenido. Le haremos saber cuando puede recogerlo. Está destrozado, sin embargo."

"Quiero ver a mi hijo," Iduna anunció.

"Una vez que terminen, él será llevado a la cárcel. Usted puede verlo allí una vez que haya sido registrado."

"Sargento," Elsa le dio una suave sonrisa, esperando disipar la tensión en el aire. "¿Dañaría algo si ella lo ve por solo un minuto?" Lo vio dudar y entró, bajando su voz para que su madre no pudiera oír por casualidad. "Creo que necesita verlo ahora, no después de que lo hayan limpiado, ¿no lo creé?" Él bajó la mirada al piso por un segundo antes de dar un pequeño cabeceo.

"Él es un desastre, Srta. usted necesita conseguirle ayuda."

"Lo haré," prometió.

"Solo un minuto y tendré que estar con ustedes."

"Gracias." Se dió la vuelta para hacer frente a su madre y a Giselle . "Nos va a dejar verlo por un minuto." Mientras que se movían para seguir al policía, Elsa sintió la mano de su hermana en su brazo.

"¿Estás segura que esto es una buena idea?"

"No," Elsa admitió. "Pero no pienso que ocultarle la verdad sea la mejor cosa tampoco. Quizá sea necesario ahora, para ver lo que se está haciendo a si mismo."

En sus treinta y tres años, Elsa podía únicamente recordar un puñado de veces cuando su madre había llorado. No importaba cuanto algo disgustará a Iduna Winter, ella lo guardaba adentro, un rasgo que pasó a su hija mayor. Ya en la vista de su hijo más joven en una cama de hospital, su cara ensangrentada y contusionada, fue suficiente para traer las lágrimas a los ojos de la matriarca. Él abrió los ojos en el grito de asombro y miró a su madre, sus ojos se llevaron un momento para enfocar antes de que dejara caer su cabeza hacía atrás sobre la almohada.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

"Que tuviste un accidente, cariño." Iduna se acercó a la cama y tomó su mano en las suyas.

"No sé qué sucedió, Madre..." Se lamía los labios como si estuviera muerto de sed. "Estuve trabajando tarde anoche y supongo que debo haber estado cansado. Salí a conseguir algo para desayunar y debo haberme quedado dormido al volante." Levantó la mirada a través de sus ennegrecidos ojos y dio a su madre una mirada de disculpa. "Siento que hayas tenido que salir para venir aquí."

Iduna palmeó su mano y usó su mano libre para limpiar sus lágrimas. "No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy aquí ahora. Llamaremos al señor Jenkins y haremos que nos encuentre en la cárcel. Estoy segura que puede ocuparse de todo."

"Supongo que no debo conducir cansado, ¿huh?" Bromeó, su cara se torció con dolor cuando intentó incorporarse. "Oh, duele." Sus hermanas intercambiaron dudosas miradas en el exagerado gemido. El sargento Mitchell educadamente tosió y miró en su reloj.

"Madre, pienso que es hora de irnos," Elsa dijo, poniendo las manos en los hombros de la mujer más pequeña. "¿Por qué tú y Giselle no me esperan afuera en la sala de urgencias? Quiero hablar con Hans un minuto."

Iduna asintió y se dirigió hacia su hija más joven, quién rápidamente la sacó del cuarto.

Elsa escuchó la voz apagada de su madre mientras desaparecían por el pasillo. "... y él es un muchacho tan hermoso, Giselle . Espero que no termine con ninguna cicatriz."

"¿Y qué pasa, hermana?" Hans le sonrió, su aspecto de Cheshire de marca registrada no funcionaba demasiado bien con una nariz rota y el ensangrentado labio. Su sonrisa se descoloró cuando Elsa se acercó más, su cara mostrando no enojo, sino preocupación.

"Hans, necesitas ayuda. Las cosas solo están poniéndose peor." A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante el último par de meses, seguía siendo su hermano. "Si recibes tratamiento quizá retiren los cargos."

"¿Tratamiento?" Se mofó. "Tú haces que parezca como uno de esos vagabundos que viven en la cuneta."

"Mucha gente con dinero y posición entran en tratamiento, Hans. Podrías ir a la clínica Betty Ford si tú quieres. Tengo entiendo que es un estupendo lugar."

"Si es tan jodidamente maravilloso entonces ve allí."

"Esta vez fue un poste, la próxima vez podría ser otro auto o peor. Esto tiene que parar." Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, frustración que se hizo presente al dejar salir una larga respiración. "Obviamente tienes un problema con la bebida y probablemente de drogas también."

"Una mirada y puedes decir eso, ¿correcto doctora Winter?" Dijo con desprecio.

"¡Tú robaste las pastillas de Anna de mi casa, Hans! Intentaste forzar la caja fuerte en la oficina y has falsificado mi firma en préstamos bancarios. ¿Si no es drogas entonces qué es? Dímelo, porque no puedo entender por qué estás haciendo estas cosas."

"¿Esto es de lo que se trata? ¿Tú amiga no puede encontrar sus estúpidas pastillas y por supuesto ya que estuve en tu casa una vez en los últimos tres años decides que tuve que ser yo?"

"Dos veces," corrigió, su quijada se apretaba con cólera. "¿O no recuerdas la noche que volteaste mi mesa del café?"

"Lárgate de aquí, Elsa," gruñó. "Me quedé dormido al volante, nada más. Estás solo intentando poner a todo el mundo contra mío."

"Estoy intentando ayudarte, Hans. Necesitas rehabilitación antes de que mates a alguien."

"Lo qué necesito es una limpieza algo que no consigo contigo alrededor. Oh poderosa Elsa, Reina de los Winters."

"Hans..."

"¡Vete a la mierda, Elsa!"

"Srta. Winter," estaba sorprendida de que el sargento aún se encontrara en el cuarto, se había olvidado totalmente de el. "No puede hacer nada más aquí. ¿Por qué no va a ocuparse de su madre y que ellos se encarguen de el?"

"Eso es, Elsa, ve ocúpate de mamá y demuéstrale lo buena hija que eres," Hans gruñó. "Quizá incluso se olvide que su orgullo y alegría es una tortillera."

Un silencio mortal descendió sobre el cuarto. El cerebro de Elsa intentó desesperadamente reescribir lo que había oído pero fue en vano. Su cabeza bajó, la larga platinada cabellera ocultaba su cara de la vista del oficial. Sus emociones se arremolinaron y respiró varias veces antes de que encontrara su voz.

"Realmente espero que consigas ayuda, Hans." Salió del cuarto y se fue en la dirección opuesta del área de espera, incapaz de hacer frente a su familia todavía.

Afuera la nieve estaba cayendo suavemente, creando una ligera neblina de blanco contra el gris cielo, Elsa se recargó contra el frío ladrillo del edificio. Con su chaqueta todavía arriba en la sala de espera, la blusa de seda era poca defensa contra el frío viento. De todas formas la cansada ejecutiva permaneció donde estaba, esperando que el amargo frío congelara algo de su dolor. Elsa estaba desgarrándose entre estar enojada con su hermano y preocuparse de que estaba en un rumbo de destruirse el mismo con solo dos posibles finales, cárcel o muerte. Sus hirientes palabras se repitieron en su mente y deseaba nada más que estar en casa, acurrucada contra Anna. Anna... los azules ojos se cerraron y dejó a su mente llenarse con la visión de la joven mujer. Elsa se perdió momentáneamente en la imaginaria comodidad de los brazos de Anna cuando sintió una mano muy real en su brazo.

"Hace frío aquí afuera. Vamos adentro," Giselle dijo, dándole la chaqueta a su hermana.

Elsa tomó la chaqueta y la abrazó a su pecho. "Gracias. Estaré arriba dentro de un rato. Solo necesito un poco de aire." El calor de la piel impregnada a través de la seda, le dejó saber justo el frío que realmente hacia.

"Sé lo que él te dijo," Giselle confesó, tomando la chaqueta y sosteniéndola para que Elsa deslizara los brazos dentro. "El sargento Mitchell me llevó a un lado y me lo dijo."

"Estupendo. Quizá lo pondrá en su informe también." Se enderezó el suficiente tiempo para conseguir ponerse la chaqueta, entonces se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared.

"Me prometió que no diría nada. Solo estaba preocupado de que estuvieras mal." La pelirroja puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana. "¿Por qué no descansas? Ve a casa con Anna. Estaré aquí con mamá y esperaré al señor Jenkins."

El primer pensamiento de Elsa fue aceptar la oferta de su hermana y escapar con la única persona que le hacía sentirse confortable, apartarse de este lío que no deseaba hacerle frente y volver a su santuario. Pero ser la mayor significaba estar a cargo, y también llevaba con esto mucha responsabilidad.

Suspiró. "No, sabes que no puedo irme hasta que esto acabe."

"Lo sé, solo pensé que por lo menos lo ofrecería." Giselle miraba la nieve cayendo y tembló.

"Sabes que me estoy congelando aquí fuera."

"¿Por qué no te vas a casa con Jack y los niños? Puedo ocuparme de mamá."

"No. Si tienes que estar aquí entonces debo estar aquí también. Vamos, la miseria ama la compañía." Giselle y Elsa regresaron adentro y se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera. "Yo um... le dije a mamá que coincido contigo sobre la cosa de las drogas."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

La pelirroja asintió. "Pensé que quizás podría creer esto más si le dijera que tambien pensaba que él estaba tomando drogas."

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Elsa vio su respuesta en la abatida cara de Giselle .

"No cree que sea tan malo como le dije, e incluso le mencioné lo que me dijiste sobre esas pastillas desaparecidas de tu casa y del préstamo del banco." Levantó la mirada a Elsa y compartieron una silenciosa pero triste comprensión. Nada de lo que dijeran cambiaría la opinión de su madre. Alcanzaron las puertas externas de la sala de emergencias.

"Bien... una cosa buena, supongo..." Elsa comenzó. En la expectante mirada, sonrió. "Es agradable saber que estás de mi lado en esto. Lo hace más fácil."

"Hey, no podremos ser la mejor clase de amigas hermana, pero somos aún hermanas," Giselle dijo. "Además, estoy obteniendo de ti una parrillada de invierno este fin de semana."

"Trato hecho." Juntas regresaron a hacerle frente a la larga tarde de espera mientras las ruedas y el papeleo de la justicia giraban lentamente.

x.x.x.x

El sonido de la puerta de un auto despertó a Anna de su sueño. Bostezó y frotó sus ojos, observando por los números rojos del reloj que era ya pasada la medianoche.

"¿Elsa? Estoy despierta," llamó cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta corrediza.

"Oh." Un momento después la ejecutiva apareció en la puerta. "Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

"No," mintió y encendió la lámpara. "Quería estar despierta cuando llegaras a casa de todos modos." Acariciando al espacio vacío en la cama a su lado, preguntó, "¿Y qué sucedió?"

Elsa suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, su cabeza agradeció hundirse en las gruesas almohadas. Ambos zapatos golpearon la madera dura del suelo y los dedos del pie cubiertos con las pantis se menearon con alivio.

"Ah, mucho mejor." Su reloj de pulsera siguió, dejándolo en la pequeña mesita lateral. "Hans estaba bebido y cargado con heroína y estrelló su auto en un poste de teléfono."

"¿Hubo alguien más lastimado?"

"Gracias a Dios, no. Se llevó una nariz rota y algunas contusiones. Encontraron un poco de cocaína en cuando lo registraron en la cárcel."

"¿Cocaína? Oh Elsa, eso es tremendo"

"Debiste ver la cara de mamá cuando agregaron la posesión a la lista de cargos." Meneó su cabeza. "Todavía no puedo creer que le dieran la libertad bajo fianza." Frotó su caravigorosamente con ambas manos. "No lo sé, Anna," suspiró. "Sabía que algo estaba pasando pero imaginé que era hierba, no coca." Respiró profundamente. "Esa cosa va a matarlo y a él incluso le da igual. Intenté hablar sobre ir a rehabilitación pero ni me escuchó." Una breve mirada de dolor cruzó la cara de Elsa en el recuerdo de las odiosas palabras de su hermano. "Supongo que lo que le diga no importa."

Anna oyó la tristeza en la voz de su amiga y sabía que allí había pasado más de lo que estaba diciendo. Se movió en la cama, girando para que la parte superior de su cuerpo estuviera frente a su compañera.

"¿Siempre ha tenido este rencor hacía ti?"

"No." Elsa miró fijamente arriba en el techo. "Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Hans era mi sombra. Cualquier cosa que hacía, él quería hacerla. Si estaba interesada en algo, estaba interesado en eso."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Elsa se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no lo sé. Comenzamos a hacernos más mayores y las cosas cambiaron. Pienso que siempre supuso que dado que era el único hijo, sería el queestaría asumiendo el control cuando nuestro padre dimitiera. Pienso que está resentido conmigo debido a eso."

"Sin embargo todavía intentas ayudarlo."

"Es mi hermano. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?" Entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. "Tenía tanto potencial, Anna. Odio ver lo que esas drogas están haciéndole."

"Quizá hay aún esperanza que busque tratamiento el solo."

"Quizá," Elsa coincidió. "Supongo que todo es posible. Dios, solo me hace enojar tanto a veces. Habría podido hacer que lo arrestaran por desfalcar y no lo hice. ¿Piensas que a le importa? No, intento ayudarle y da la vuelta y me llama una t..." Detuvo la palabra antes de salieran de su garganta. "... una maldita perra," enmendó. "Ah, no importa, supongo."

"Importa." Anna extendió el brazo y puso su mano en el hombro de Elsa. "Quizás a tu familia le da igual pero a mi no. No tiene ningún derecho a lastimarte así. No mereces eso. Tú, Elsa Winter, eres una de las más cariñosas, más tiernas personas que he conocido nunca y cualquiera que no vea lo especial que eres es un ciego."

Elsa estiró la mano y revolvió el cabello de la mujer más joven. "Eso va de ambas maneras, mi amiga." Había más, mucho más que quería decir, pero el miedo la contuvo. Parte de ella deseó tirar de Anna dentro de sus brazos y mantenerla allí para la eternidad y la otra parte gritar la verdad que las mantendría separadas por siempre. Su humor juguetón desapareció cuando la última parte ganó.

"Hey, pienso que mejor nos dormimos."

"Oh... okay." Anna estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio pero se dio cuenta que quizás era mejor esperar que hablar del tema. Había aún partes de Elsa que estaban cerradas a ella y no deseó hacer algo que hiciera a su amiga incomodarse. Se recostó en su propio lado y esperó por la compañía bajo las sábanas. Elsa miró en la mujer esperándola y las palabras de Hans hicieron eco en su mente.

"Quizá deba ir a mi propia habitación. Estás durmiendo durante la noche sin dolor y probablemente te gustaría tener la cama toda para ti sola otra vez."

"Um... Supongo... si eso es lo que quieres," Anna dijo quedamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Supongo que probablemente estarás más cómoda en tu cama de todos modos."

"Yeah, supongo que si." Elsa notó la voz de su compañera llevando el mismo tono de pesar que el propio sin embargo de todas formas se incorporó y recogió sus zapatos.

"Te veré en la mañana." Se levantó y caminó a la puerta. Su mano estaba sobre la manija cuando oyó un quedo sollozo. Se dio vuelta para ver tristes ojos turquesa mirándola. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó suavemente.

"N-nada, lo siento. Te veré mañana, Elsa." Anna giró su cabeza pero no antes de que Elsa viera una lágrima rodar libre. Un segundo después que la cama se movió cuando agregó su peso. Largos dedos acunaron la barbilla de Anna, forzándola a voltear y encontrar la preocupada mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sin pensarlo, su pulgar comenzó a acariciar la suave piel debajo de él. "Dímelo, Anna."

"¿Estás aún contenta teniéndome aquí? Sé que esto ha sido una inconveniencia y..." Fue interrumpida por el dedo de Elsa sobre sus labios.

"Tú escúchame. No eres una inconveniencia para mí. Y sí, estoy aún contenta contigo aquí. ¿Qué provocó esto?" Habría podido patearse cuando inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la respuesta a su propia pregunta. "Solo pensé que estarías más cómoda sin mí en tu cama. No es que no te quiera aquí, lo juro."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura."

"Supongo que solo estoy siendo tonta. Inquietándome solo porque deseas dormir en tu propia cama." Anna limpió sus ojos con la palma de su mano. "Puedo solo imaginar lo que tu familia diría si descubriera que estás durmiendo conmigo. Ellos probablemente pensarían que estoy convirtiéndote en una lesbiana o algo así. No podemos hacer eso, ¿no?"

Elsa soltó una profunda respiración y movió su cabeza. "No, no podemos hacer eso." Se levantó y reunió sus almohadas. 'No, no podemos tenerlos pensando que Elsa Winter es una lesbiana, ¿podemos? No querrían arruinar la imagen perfecta de la familia. Está bien que Hans salga y estrelle autos en los postes y fuerce lugares pero el cielo me prohíbe meter a una mujer en mi cama. "Te veré mañana, Anna."

"Podrías dejar la puerta abierta para que Tabitha pueda entrar, por favor?"

"Seguro. Buenas noches, cariño."

"Buenas noches, Elsa. Placenteros sueños."

"Tú también." Apagó la luz y salió del cuarto, una pesada manta de soledad se posó sobre ella.

Abriendo la puerta en su habitación, Elsa fue golpeada por solo lo extraño que le parecía dormir sin Anna. La blusa y la falda de seda aterrizaron apilándose al pie de la cama, seguidas rápidamente por su bra y medias. Tiró de la manta hacía atrás y se sentó en las frías sábanas. Los segundos hicieron tictac para cuando la soledad cedió el paso al enojo. Enojo que creciera hasta que dormir no fue más tiempo una opción. Pocos minutos después se había puesto sus pantalones y se dirigió al sótano para sacar un poco de agresividad.

¡Thwap! ¡Thwap! Una y otra vez el saco de entrenamiento cogía la furia y la rabia de una mujer desgarrada entre lo que necesitaba y deseaba y lo qué era esperado de ella.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo pueden entender?" Elsa gritó al gimnasio vacío. "No estoy lastimando a nadie!" Sus enguantados puños golpeaban el saco una y otra vez. Thwap, thwap, thwap. "¿Por qué esto es tan incorrecto? ¿Por qué?" Su única respuesta fue el crujido de las bisagras de su saco de entrenamiento cuando sus golpes provocaban tambaleos.

En el piso de arriba, Anna dejada en la oscuridad, escuchaba los amortiguados sonidos que llegaban del sótano. ¿Oh Elsa, qué dijo él que te lastimó tanto? Abrazó la almohada fuertemente contra si misma, deseando que fuera su amiga a la que estuviera sosteniendo. De repente los sonidos de abajo pararon, seguidos pocos minutos después por el sonido de la puerta del sótano abriéndose.

"¿Elsa?" Gritó.

¿"Estás bien?" La alta figura apareció en la puerta, su silueta invisible contra la oscuridad de la noche.

"Yo um... yo... ¿te importaría pasar una noche más conmigo?"

"¿Está todo bien?" Elsa cruzó el cuarto y puso su rodilla sobre el borde de la cama.

"Yo solo... tuve un mal sueño y no puedo volver a dormir," mintió. Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que Anna sintiera que la manta era tirada hacía atrás y el suave calor del cuerpo de Elsa se acomodó contra el suyo.

"¿Mejor?" La voz en su cuello preguntó.

"Mmm," Anna se arrimó más cerca, apoyando su nuca contra la suave curva del ofrecido hombro. "¿Estás cómoda?"

"Mucho," vino el murmullo somnoliento. "Buenas noches, Anna."

"Buenas noches, Elsa." Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando la respiración de la mujer más mayor llegó a ser profunda y uniforme. "Todo estará bien. Descansa bien." Susurró antes de permitir que el sueño la reclamara también.

x.x.x.x

"Srta. Winter, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?" Nani preguntó, asomando su cabeza en la puerta.

"Seguro, entra." Elsa dejó su pluma abajo y levantó la mirada, observando la sonrisa en la cara de la joven secretaria.

"Quiero contarle las buenas noticias yo misma antes de que todo mundo en la oficina las oiga."

"Estás embarazada," la ejecutiva adivinó. La joven mujer asintió alegremente. "Felicitaciones. Sé que tú y David lo estaban intentando. ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Gracias, hace tres meses ya. Tengo el presentimiento que David hizo ese Quarterback que él siempre deseó. Estoy claramente ganando bastante peso." Miró en el sofá, entonces a su jefa.

"Por favor, siéntate. Vas a estar saliendo en licencia por maternidad justo en tiempo para el verano."

"Sobre eso es lo que quiero hablar con usted. David no quiere que trabaje una vez que el bebé nazca. Acaba de obtener un ascenso y piensa que podemos hacer esto con un ingreso."

"¿Así que vas a renunciar cuando se acerque el tiempo?"

"En realidad... David no quiere que espere ese tiempo. No quiere que tenga ningún exceso de estrés." Nani frotó su vientre distraídamente. "Voy a irme justo antes de que mi segundtrimestre comience."

Elsa hizo rápidamente las matemáticas y se dio cuenta que solamente tenía tres meses para encontrar una nueva secretaria. La idea de atravesar los interminables curriculums vitae y las entrevistas amenazó con darle un dolor de cabeza.

"Bien... Te agradezco que te estés quedando durante un tiempo. Será agradable tener una transición sin problemas entre tú y tu sustituta."

"Pondré un aviso en el periódico y notificaré a las agencias de colocación," Nani ofreció. "Me aseguraré de ser clara sobre sus requisitos." Se levantó. "Bien, mejor salgo de aquí. Apuesto que el teléfono está sonando descolgado y además que son casi las dos."

"¿Lo es?" Elsa miró su reloj, sobresaltada por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado. "Ok, Nani. Tenme un borrador del anuncio preparado para mí para mañana, ¿si? Me gustaría tener a alguien aquí adentro y establecido antes de que te vayas."

Una vez sola, la ejecutiva tomó el teléfono y marcó el familiar número. Dos tonos después la voz más dulce que había oído nunca contestó.

"Residencia Winter."

"¿Por qué siempre contestas el teléfono así? Sabes que soy yo," bromeó.

"Solo costumbre, supongo," Anna contestó. "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Realmente hoy está volando. Puede que llegue a casa temprano. ¿Qué hay para la cena?" Se recostó, dándole un puntapié a sus zapatos y subiendo los pies en el borde de su escritorio.

"No estoy segura. Ella normalmente no empieza la cena hasta alrededor de las cuatro o algo así."

"¿Por qué no le dices que no se moleste esta noche? Compraré algo de chino para nosotras."

"Oh, eso suena rico."

"¿Hay algo bueno en la TV esta noche o quieres que me detenga y compre una película?"

"No hay mucho sucediendo excepto las nuevas revistas."

"Nosotras siempre miramos eso. ¿Qué te parece una película esta noche?"

"Seguro, suena bien. Hey, mi velocidad está arriba de cincuenta palabras por minuto ya."

"¿Oh yeah? Estupendo." Un minúsculo pensamiento se formó en el fondo de su mente. "Has estado estudiando esas cartas y formularios de negocios?"

"Por supuesto. Incluso mecanografíe de nuevo algunas viejas cartas que tenías en el escritorio solo para conseguir práctica."

"Muy bien." Elsa sonrió ampliamente en el esfuerzo extra por parte de Anna. "Hey, Nani me dijo hoy que está embarazada."

"¿Oh yeah? Eso es estupendo."

"Estupendo para ella, fatal para mí. Ahora tengo que encontrar a otra secretaria. Odio buscar a una secretaria. Estoy peor que Murphy Brown cuando llegó a eso."

"Oh por favor," Anna reía. "He estado viendo eso en las mañanas. Ella tenía una que hablaba con el diablo."

"Tuve dos que creían que Satán estaría descendiendo y asumiría el poder en cualquier momento. Basta decir que no duraron mucho tiempo. Tengo una suerte terrible con ellas. Nani es la mejor que he tenido y me tomó seis meses atravesar sin embargo los objetos flotantes del mundo secretarial para conseguirla." Un zumbido en el teléfono desvió la atención

de Elsa en la luz que parpadeaba en la línea dos. "Cariño, tengo que irme. Dile a Flora que no se moleste con la cena y estaré en casa dentro de un rato."

"Ok, Elsa, te veo pronto."

"Adiós."

"Adiós."

Elsa miró en su querida pluma durante unos segundos antes de renuentemente presionar el botón en el teléfono. "Elsa Winter."

x.x.x.x

"Prepárate para encontrar la trituradora, arg arg arg," Ricky el hijo mayor de Giselle dijo. "Él va a pulverizarte."

"¿Peor que el encargado de una funeraria?" Anna preguntó.

"Oh, él no es nada comparado a la trituradora." Cogió a su tía pasando. "Hey, tía Elsa, ven a verme pulverizar a Anna."

"¿No pudiste encontrar algo más agradable para jugar? ¿Se puede saber que le sucedió al Pac-Man?" Dijo cuando entró en la sala de estar.

"¿Pac-Man?" El de doce años se rió y presionó varios botones en rápida sucesión, expulsando al hombre de Anna del cuadrilátero y encima de la estera. "He visto ese juego en las galerías comerciales. Aburrido. Tienes que ir con los tiempos, tía Elsa. Es Virtual Fighter y Wrestlemania ahora." Bajó su voz para que solo Anna pudiera oírlo. "La siguiente cosa que sabrás es que saca esos viejos discos que tiene de los ochentas."

"Hey, me gusta la música de los ochentas," protestó.

"En ese caso tú eres vieja como tía Elsa y mamá."

"¿Vieja? Odio decirte, Ricky, pero veintiséis no es viejo."

"¿Veintiséis? Oh hombre, eso es viejo. Vamos, regresa a tu hombre dentro del cuadrilátero antes de que el conteo lo saque."

"¿Para qué? Cada vez que lo regreso dentro tú lo expulsas otra vez."

"Ese es el objetivo," el chico contestó, moviendo su personaje dentro de la posición. Anna miró a Elsa y rodó sus ojos, haciendo a la mujer más mayor reír antes de salir del cuarto.

Elsa encontró a Giselle afuera en el porche, supervisando los filetes y las hamburguesas cocinándose sobre la parrilla. El último deshielo de enero hizo que la temperatura bajara a diezgrados, prácticamente balsámico para Albany. Los otros hijos de Giselle , Timmy y Tod, estaban disfrutando el brillante sol, montando las bicis que habían encontrado en el garaje.

"Ricky seguro disfruta esos juegos de video, ¿no es así?" La Winter mayor dijo cuando se acercó y olió la carne asándose.

"No puedo quitarlo de ellos," Giselle contestó. "¿Crees que nosotras debamos comenzar a freír las setas ya?"

"No, no dentro de diez minutos o así." Fueron interrumpidas por el de seis años Tod montado sobre una bici morada, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió, cariño? ¿Te caíste?" Giselle entró en su carácter de madre, levantando a su hijo en brazos para buscar algún arañazo. Él meneó su cabeza, aún llorando ruidosamente.

"Timmy no para de burlarse de mí a causa de que estoy montando la bici de una chica," gimió, señalando con el dedo en la florida canasta en el frente.

"Me ocuparé de eso," Elsa dijo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la más pequeña en la suya. "Vamos, Tod. Hay algunas herramientas en el garaje. Quitaremos esa canasta. ¿Eso estará mejor?" Recibió un débil cabeceo en respuesta. Con su sobrino remolcado, Elsa se dirigió hacia el garaje.

Satisfecha que la carne pudiera cocinarse sin supervisión, Giselle entró a lo caliente por un rato y comprobó a su hijo mayor. Lo encontró todavía jugando el juego de lucha libre con Anna, quién únicamente hacía esfuerzos simbólicos de luchar nuevamente cuando su personaje era retirado una y otra vez.

"¿Divirtiéndose?"

"Oh sí, mami. Anna es más un desafío que tía Elsa," contestó, sus ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla.

"Ricky, ¿por qué no vas a jugar billar con tu papá? Quiero hablar con Anna unos minutos."

"Pero estoy divirtiéndome," gimoteó.

"Richard..." dijo en ese tono de la edad de 'mamá'. Los controles del juego aterrizaron en el piso y un chico haciendo pucheros se dirigió hacia el cuarto de juegos. Anna dejó su control en el sofá al lado de ella, el nerviosismo se estableció como lo hizo cuando Giselle se topó con ella en la fiesta de Navidad.

"¿Dónde está Elsa?" Preguntó.

"Afuera ayudando a Tod con la bicicleta," la pelirroja dijo cuando se sentó en el cojín previamente ocupado por su hijo. "¿Así qué tus piernas están mejorando?"

"La doctora Barnes dice que mi pierna derecha está curándose perfectamente." Bajó la mirada al brillante blanco de sus moldes nuevos, la pierna izquierda todavía cubierta hasta la cadera pero la otra se detenía justo debajo de la rodilla.

"¿Qué sobre el izquierdo?"

Anna suspiró, recordando la radiografía de su tobillo que se parecía a un mapa de carretera.

"Ese llevará mucho tiempo. Lo rompí bastante bien."

"Oh, eso es bastante malo." Hubo un torpe silencio antes de que Giselle hablara otra vez. "Ese juego de pluma y lápiz que le diste a Elsa es muy bonito."

"Gracias," la rubia contestó. "Ella está quejándose que nunca puede encontrar una pluma cuando necesita una y pensé que eso le gustaría."

"Le encanta este. Nunca la veo utilizando algo más ya, y nunca pensé que la vería parar de morder sus lápices." Giselle miró en los gráficos destellando en la televisión, pidiéndoles que presionaran el botón de comenzar e introdujeran otra ronda de videos de lucha libre. "Sabes amo mucho a mi hermana. No me gustaría verla lastimada."

"Ella es una persona muy especial," Anna coincidió, insegura a donde iba la conversación.

"Espero que entiendas solo cuánto está poniendo la raya teniéndote aquí." La voz de Giselle no llevaba ningún reproche, solo preocupación por su hermana. Se colocó de lado sobre el sofá, mirando con cuidado a la joven mujer al otro lado de ella. "Fue lastimada muy seriamente por Otte. Solo espero que no suceda otra vez."

"¿Qué le hizo él?" Anna preguntó. Las cejas de Giselle se levantaron. Recordando a su hermana negando repetidamente una relación, ahora se cuestionaba sus anteriores suposiciones.

"Um... oh... bien, pienso que quizás deberías preguntar a Elsa acerca de eso. Necesito vigilar los filetes. Discúlpame." Se levantó rápidamente y salió, dejando a una confundida Anna mirar su forma de retirarse.

Sin un chico para mantenerse ocupada con los juegos de video, la joven mujer decidió aventurarse a salir y buscar a Elsa. Con una pierna en un molde corto, era mucho más fácil que maniobrara dentro y fuera de la silla de ruedas. La rampa temporal hecha de madera le permitía entrar y salir de la parte de desnivel de la sala de estar por si sola. Encontró a la belleza de plateado cabello en el porche, hablando con su hermana.

"Hola allí," Elsa dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio a Anna en el porche. "¿Quieres una Chaqueta? Hace más calor pero no tanto."

"No, este suéter es bastante caliente," aseguró. "Ricky está jugando al billar con su padre asíque pensé salir y ver cómo va todo." Olió el aire apreciándolo. "Huele estupendo."

"Mmm, sí." Elsa levantó la cubierta y miró hambrienta en los filetes.

"Ni siquiera pienses sobre eso," Giselle amonestó. "Pensé que ibas a hacer los champiñones y los pimientos"

La ejecutiva se rió y asintió. "Esta bien. Vamos, Anna. Puedes ayudarme a cortar los pimientos." Abrió la puerta corrediza e indicó para que su compañera pasara primero. "Giselle , recuerda que queremos los nuestros hechos bien a punto, no quemados."

"Persiste y conseguirás los pucks del hockey," Giselle dijo, alcanzando el control de la flama en una falsa amenaza.

"Bien entonces, sabré que tú eres la que cocinó, eso por seguro," Elsa contestó con una bromista sonrisa, sintiéndose mucho más relajada alrededor de su hermana de lo que estuvo en semanas. Había una familiaridad sobre tener a su familia alrededor eso era agradable pero era la presencia de Anna la que verdaderamente le hacía disfrutar el día.

x.x.x.x

Después de la cena los dos chicos más grandes se reunieron con Elsa y Jack en el cuarto de juegos para el billar mientras que Anna se ofreció voluntariamente a jugar un juego de video con Tod. Para su sorpresa, no tenía ningún interés en el juego de lucha libre, en su lugar puso en un juego de autos de carreras donde compitieron el uno contra el otro. Diferente de su agresivo hermano mayor, Tod estaba contento de permanecer en su propio carril y no intentaba sacar a Anna del camino, a pesar de la bonificación de puntos permitidos para hacerlo también.

Por supuesto que lo dejó ganar, moderando en el botón de velocidad en el último minuto para permitir que él tomara la ventaja. Cuando Giselle se acercó, echó un vistazo en ellos de tiempo en tiempo, sorprendida cuando

vio a Tod sentado en el regazo de Anna cuando se entablaron en otra carrera. Miró por varios minutos, notando lo tierna que era la joven mujer con su hijo, mostrándole como hacer que su auto fuera más rápidamente y no se estrellara mientras se movía alrededor de las esquinas. Nunca oyó a su hermana mayor llegar por detrás.

"¿Hay algo más que tenga que entrar en el lavaplatos?"

Giselle saltó. "Oh Dios, Elsa, no sabía que estabas allí," dijo. "Estaba solo comprobando para ver lo qué Tod estaba haciendo," juntas observaron a la pareja por algunos minutos. "Parece una persona agradable."

"Es una persona agradable," Elsa corrigió. "No pienso que Anna tenga una mala espina en su cuerpo."

"Bueno, ellos están bien. Vamos a ver lo qué Jack y los chicos están haciendo."

"Todavía están jugando billar. Justo salí para asegurarme de que todo estuviera recogido y en el lavavajillas." Siguió a su hermana más joven al cuarto de juegos, volteando en el último momento para darle un último rápido vistazo a Anna.

x.x.x.x

Eran justo después de seis cuando el auto de Giselle salió del camino de entrada. Elsa puso el lavavajillas, después se reunió con Anna en la sala de estar.

"¿Entonces, película o televisión esta noche?" Preguntó cuando se dejó caer en el cojín del sofá.

"Oh, cualquiera de las dos está bien conmigo, ¿pero nosotras no hemos visto todas tus películas ya?"

"Bien, hay siempre HBO o pago por evento. Creo que la nueva película de Whoopi Goldberg está pasando esta noche." Elsa echó un vistazo pero no vio lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Dónde está la guía de TV?"

"Oh, por aquí." Anna lo recogió del extremo de la mesa y se lo pasó. Cuando se lo dio, notó el color beige del esmalte en las perfectamente manicuradas uñas de Elsa. "Oh, ese es un bonito color." Tomó la mano más grande en la suya para obtener una mirada mejor.

"Sabes, apuesto que este color se vería bonito en ti también." Recorrió su pulgar sobre los bordes en las uñas de Anna y se le ocurrió una idea. "Al parecer puedes usar una lima de uñas."

La rubia retiró la mano y sonrió. "Yeah, supongo que no he prestado mucha atención a ellas últimamente."

"¿Por qué no se las hacemos esta noche?" Elsa ofreció. "Tengo toneladas de esmalte para uñas en casi cualquier tonalidad que puedas imaginar." En la vacilación de Anna, agregó. "Vamos, tengo que hacer las mías de todos modos. Es de la marca de secado rápido. Será divertido, justo como una fiesta de pijamas." Elsa hizo un pequeño guiño junto con ojos de cachorrito, y estuvo enormemente satisfecha cuando la joven mujer sonrió y asintió. "Genial. Conseguiré todo y tú puedes dirigirte al dormitorio. La luz es mejor allí de cualquier forma."

Al poco rato se encontraban en la cama, Anna apoyada arriba contra la cabecera y su compañera sentada con las piernas cruzadas a su lado. Rodeadas por bolas de algodón, lima de uñas, una botella de quitaesmalte, y varias frascos de esmalte para uñas de secado rápido. Elsa tomó la mano más pequeña en la suya y comenzó a darles forma a las puntas planas de las abandonadas uñas.

"Ok, también tengamos una platica de chicas."

"Ok," Anna dijo con una sonrisa. "Vamos a ver, sobre qué no hemos hablado todavía." Utilizó su mano libre para darse golpecitos con el dedo contra su barbilla. "No hemos hablado sobre sexo."

"¿Algo que no sepas?" Elsa se mofó. "Entiendo que hay libros ahí afuera..."

"Oh, tú..." Anna le dio un golpe juguetón. "Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes. Intercambiaron sonrisas amistosas mientras la lima se movía sobre la otra uña. "Quiero decir ¿por qué alguien como tú no tiene un marido y niños corriendo alrededor? No puedes decirme que no tienes propuestas."

"Oh, recibo propuestas todo el tiempo, solo que las ignoro. La otra mano por favor." Elsa volteó la lima y reasumió su tarea. "La mayoría de ellos son solo oportunistas que buscan impulsarse con mi dinero."

"¿Y los otros?"

"Los otros son justos en los cuales no estoy interesada. Quizá me establezca algún día pero no ahora mismo." Soltó la mano que estaba sosteniendo y movió en el montón de frascos. "¿Entonces qué color?" Buscó y eligió un color rosa. "Pienso que éste te quedaría bien. El rojo brillante sería demasiado oscuro con tu tono de piel."

"Seguro, adelante." Anna extendió la mano obedientemente. Elsa se acercó más y le dio el frasco abierto para que lo sostuviera.

"¿Y qué sobre ti?" Elsa preguntó mientras pasaba la pequeña brocha a lo largo de la uña.

"No he tenido muchas citas. Hoy en día la mayoría de los hombres esperan que la mujer ayude con los gastos y tú sabes que no puedo proporcionar eso." Bajó la mirada a la uña a medio terminar. "Oh, ese es bonito."

"Te dije que te gustaría," la mujer más mayor dijo. "Y no todos los hombres esperan que la mujer ayude con los gastos."

"Los que conozco lo hacen, si no esperan algo más. He tenido que luchar con mi salida de los autos más de una vez."

Elsa se rió suavemente. "Pienso que es un rito del paso. Tú no eres una mujer a menos que hayas tocado a Horny Harry por lo menos una vez. Es realmente asombroso cuantos de ellos piensan con la cabeza incorrecta." Volteó la mano de Anna para conseguir al pulgar. "No vale mi tiempo para tratar eso."

"¿Tú alguna vez fuiste sorprendida?"

"¿Sorprendida que? ¿Haciendo eso?" La mujer más mayor meneó su cabeza. "La otra mano. ¿Tú?" La contestación sonrojada incremento su curiosidad. "¿Qué sucedió?" Tapó el esmalte y se inclinó con expectación.

"Dios, esto es embarazoso. ¿Cómo llegamos a este tema pues?"

"Tú lo sugeriste," Elsa contestó, meneando sus cejas.

"Oh yeah." Todavía sonriendo, Anna bajó la mirada a su regazo. "Tenía dieciséis y vivía con Gothel. Salí a una cita con ese chico de la escuela. Él se quedó conmigo afuera y estábamos en su auto estacionado en su entrada." Se ruborizó con el recuerdo. "Nunca la oí salir."

"¿Estabas ocupada de otra manera?" Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír en la incomodidad de su amiga. "Eso tuvo que haber sido tremendo."

Anna asintió. "Nosotros no estábamos haciendo exactamente eso pero estábamos bastante cerca. Y fue tremendo. Ella me castigo por el resto del año escolar y tuve tareas extras desde entonces."

"Caramba, espero que tú siguiente cita fuera mejor." Elsa abrió un frasco de esmalte y reasumió su tarea.

"Él no salió conmigo otra vez después de la manera en que ella le gritó. Llamó a sus padres también. Fui humillada. Él incluso no habló conmigo en la escuela porque se metió en muchos problemas también."

"Todos tenemos nuestros momentos embarazosos," Elsa dijo suavemente, dándole a la mano dentro de la suya un apretón.

"Tú turno. Cuéntame acerca de Otte." La brocha se detuvo a media uña y la cara de la mujer más mayor parecía que tragó de manera incorrecta.

"Um, ¿Otte?" Su voz chirrió y tuvo que despejarla. "¿Quién habló sobre Otte?"

"Giselle dijo que Otte te lastimó muy seriamente. ¿Qué te hizo él?"

Elsa sintió que su corazón cogía velocidad y se lamió los labios nerviosamente. "¿Qué te dijo Giselle?"

"Solo eso que Otte te lastimó seriamente. No dijo nada más. Lo siento, si tú no quieres hab..."

"No, esta bien," regresó su atención a la mano que sostenía. ¿Cuánto le digo? Levantó la mirada en la apacible cara, intentando calcular su reacción. "Um... conocí a Otte mientras estaba en Stanford."

"¿Cuánto tiempo salieron ustedes dos?"

"Nosotros estuvimos juntos cerca de tres meses y medio. Estaba joven, enamorada y supongo... que Otte no lo estaba."

"¿Qué te hizo él?"

"Me traicionó." Había un tono de dolor de mucho tiempo en su voz. "Después de que terminé esto, Otte llamó a mis padres y pidió dinero." Mentalmente se maldijo por dejar a Anna creer que su ex-amante era un hombre pero todavía se encontró que no podía decir la oculta verdad.

"Amenazando con hacer pública nuestra relación."

"¡Oh eso es terrible!" Anna jadeó. "No me sorprende que tú no tengas muchas citas."

"¿Muchas?" Elsa dio una corta risa. "No he tenido seriamente una cita con alguien desde hace años. Tengo un servicio de acompañamiento que utilizo para los asuntos formales."

"No vale la pena la molestia, ¿eh?"

"Absolutamente no lo vale," la mujer de rubia cabellera dijo enfáticamente. "Ok, estas hecha." Soltó la mano más pequeña, deliberadamente trayendo su índice a lo largo del de Anna cuando

se separaban. "Ese es el asunto del secado rápido. Dale un minuto, entonces estarás lista. Si elegí tú color, tú elige el mío."

Turquesa ojos examinaron con cuidado las varias tonalidades antes de

decidir sobre una. "Ya que tu eres alguien que puede usar los rojos intensos. Pienso que este se vería bonito en ti." Levantó una tonalidad oscura llamada Corazón. "¿Sabes que esa blusa roja que usaste la semana pasada esta tonalidad quedaría perfecta con ella?." Se enfocó en las fuertes manos descansando en el regazo de Elsa. "Tienes manos fuertes. No huesudas en absoluto. Debe ser todo ese entrenamiento." Decidiendo que sus uñas estaban bastante secas, Anna tomó la mano de la mujer más mayor en la suya.

Tengo algunas maneras de liberar mi tensión, Elsa pensó para si. Compartiendo una cama no le permitía la privacidad que tenía normalmente en la noche para aliviarse de otra manera. Intentó difícilmente no pensar acerca de lo agradable que se sentía mantener las manos con las de Anna, aunque estuvieran ambas siendo cuidadosas de no manchar las recién pintadas uñas. El calor, la suavidad... en un principio no se dio cuenta que la joven mujer estaba hablándole.

"¿Lo siento, qué?"

"Nada, estaba solo bromeando."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te pregunté si entrenas tanto porque estás frustrada." Anna se ruborizó en su intento de una broma audaz. "Por qué estás abajo en ese gimnasio tan a menudo."

Elsa se rió suavemente. "Si ése fuera el caso, estaría allí todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que hay otras maneras de ocuparse de ese problema," dijo pensando que le gustaba el bonito color que ascendía por las mejillas de la joven mujer.

"Uh, sí hay," Anna convino, bajando la mirada. Finalizó la uña en la que estaba trabajando en silencio. No era común que discutiera de sexo con alguien y se sentía como una adolescente, curiosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. "¿Haces eso?" Prácticamente susurró cuando trasladó la brocha a la siguiente uña.

"Todo mundo hace eso, Anna."

"Yeah, estoy segura que lo hacen, solo no pensé... quiero decir que no puedo imaginar..." La imagen de Elsa tocándose ella misma se formó en su mente por un instante antes de que forzara a ésta alejándola. "No quiero decir que imaginé que tú... bien... tú sabes... lo que quiero decir..." Tartamudeó deteniéndose, estando ahora completamente avergonzada. "Oh Dios, ¿este tema fue mi idea?" Rió y movió su cabeza. "Supongo que tendría haber escogido algo en el que tuviera un poco más experiencia."

"Estas linda cuando te sonrojas, sabes." Elsa dio una gran sonrisa y movió su cabeza hacía atrás en el fingido pasar de la brocha del esmalte en su nariz. "Obviamente ambas hemos tenido mala suerte cuando llegó un romance."

"Sabes que no significa que no encontrarás el amor otra vez." Comenzó a trabajar en la última uña. "Eres una mujer muy especial, Elsa. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte... oops." Extendió una mano y agarró una bola de algodón para limpiar el errante golpe del esmalte del pulgar.

"Yeah, bien quizá algún día encontraré a alguien, pero no estoy preocupada acerca de eso." Levantó su mano y sonrió. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Anna. Se ven geniales."

"Gracias, tú también." Levantó su propia mano para comparar. "Hey, mira cuánto más pequeña es mi mano en comparación con la tuya." Presionó juntando sus palmas y soltó una risita en la diferencia.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?" Elsa preguntó, no haciendo ningún movimiento para retirar su mano. No quería que terminara - aún no. "La noche es aún joven. Lo sé, ¿qué te parece que nos trencemos el cabello la una a la otra?"

"Oh, eso suena como divertido," Anna aceptó feliz. "Me encanta tu cabello. Apuesto que te verías realmente linda en una de esas trenzas francesas."

"Lo que tú quieras hacer. Confío en que no me harás parecer a Heidi la pequeña Srta. Suiza."

"Ohh." La mujer de cabello rubio hizo un fingido puchero. "Pero te verías tan linda."

"Y justo qué pensarías que te hiciera tú look ¿si querrías ese?" Elsa se rió suavemente.

"¿Quieres qué haga tú cabello primero?"

"No, deseo hacer el tuyo primero. Tienes un bonito cabello. Además, tienes que darle a esas uñas otro minuto o dos para secarse." La mujer más mayor obligada, se volteó para que su espada diera a Anna. Los azules ojos se agitaron cerrándose en la sensación de los suaves dedos hundiéndose en su cabello. La suave, melódica voz oscilando. "Tan espeso y largo. No sé como no consigues pasar las horas cepillándotelo."

"Soy talentosa," Elsa dijo con una sonrisa. "Y tengo una maldita buena secadora de pelo," agregó.

"Es muy bonito," Anna susurró, arrastrando sus dedos a través de las blancas hebras. "Cuando la luz brilla sobre este, algunas partes parecen casi blancas como la nieve."

"Se pone un poco más oscuro en el verano. Me imagino que es por todo el cloro en la piscina."

"Mmm." Anna comenzó a torcer el cabello en una trenza. "Apuesto a que eres feliz estando en la piscina durante el verano. Albany es absolutamente abrasador."

"¿El tuyo se pone más claro? Apuesto que lo hace."

"Yeah, llega a ser tan claro que es casi azafrán." Los pequeños dedos continuaron torciendo el plateado cabello, cuidadosos de mantener la trenza recta. Ellas mantenían una ligera charla pero la concentración de Anna estaba en lo que sus manos estaban haciendo, no en lo qué estaban

hablando. Cuando llegó el final y lo ató, sus dedos automáticamente cayeron sobre los anchos hombros delante de ella. Experimentó apretando suavemente y fue recompensada con un profundo gemido. "Parece que puedes necesitar un masaje."

"Amaría uno," Elsa contestó, reclinándose en la presión. "Tienes un agradable tacto."

"Gracias." Deslizó los dedos y los pulgares debajo del cuello de la camiseta y comenzó a dar masaje a los ocultos músculos bajo la caliente carne. Anna se movió hasta que la abertura le permitiera dar un suave tirón en la camisa.

"No tienes que hacer eso."

"Lo sé, quiero hacerlo." Dio otro tirón. "No es que haya alguien más aquí para hacer esto, y además, si no puedo darle a mi mejor amiga un masaje de espalda, ¿quién puede?" Apartó sus manos cuando la camisa gris clara fue quitada.

"Eso es agradable," Elsa murmuró.

"¿Qué es agradable?"

"Mejor amiga." Se volteó para encontrar unos suaves ojos turquesa. "Es en ambas direcciones, sabes. Nunca he tenido a alguien con el que yo pueda hablar como contigo." En un impulso tiró de Anna dentro de un abrazo.

Al principio la joven mujer estaba sobresaltada pero después se relajó contra el calor de la descubierta piel. Con su cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello de Elsa, inhaló la mezcla de perfume, jabón, y el propio olor de la mujer más mayor. Mientras que el abrazo continuó, se dio cuenta de donde su antebrazo se apoyaba contra la inflamación de los pechos descubiertos. Nunca había tocado los pechos de otra mujer antes y se encontró con curiosidad enfocada en la nueva sensación. Ellos eran suaves, cálidos... por un breve instante tuvo el impulso de ahuecar uno en su mano, para sentir su peso, pero el cuerpo de Elsa sacudió con una risa baja y el encanto fue roto.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que sé que soy suave pero tú no puedes dormir allí," la mujer de cabello plateado bromeó.

"Oh, lo siento, es solo... yo um..." La cara de Anna se ruborizó y su mente rechazó ofrecer alguna excusa.

"Te sentí como si estuvieras flotando e imaginé que tus almohadas eran mejor que mis pechos." Elsa se volteó otra vez y suspiró cuando el masaje de espalda se reanudó.

"Oh, no estoy segura sobre eso," Anna contestó, moviendo los dedos abajo de la amplitud de la columna vertebral de su amiga. "Parece que tienes suficiente para hacer una almohada." Se sorprendió con su audacia y rápidamente intentó echarse a reír. "No es que sea particularmente carente en ese departamento yo misma." Sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeño

triángulo de piel más oscura que el resto apenas debajo de los omoplatos de Elsa. "¿Sabías que tienes una marca de nacimiento justo aquí?" Aplastó el área en la pregunta.

"Si he oído. Nunca lo visto yo misma." Anna continuó trazando la marca con su yema del dedo, inconsciente del efecto que su tacto estaba haciendo en los sentidos de Elsa. "Esta um... no en una buena posición, incluso con los espejos."

"Hmm, es muy bonito. Es apenas una pequeña cosa, no más grande que mi yema del dedo. Está justo debajo de tu omoplato." Sus ojos estudiaron el paisaje de la espalda de su amiga, observando cada peca y marcas de la belleza. Donde sus ojos iban, sus manos le seguían, extendiéndose y corriendo de una parte a otra. "Tienes una fuerte espalda, Elsa." De hecho, todo sobre ti es fuerte, silenciosamente reflexionó. Fuertes hombros, fuertes brazos, incluso su mandíbula es fuerte. Se inclinó y vio las grandes manos apoyadas sobre el muslo del Elsa. Y tus manos... fuertes y suaves. Cuando me sostienen por la noche me siento tan segura. Cuando mis piernas me duelen tanto que no pienso que pueda soportarlo vienes y haces que se sienta mejor solo poniendo tus brazos alrededor de mí. Nunca se dio cuenta que su mano se había movido y ahora suavemente acariciaba arriba y abajo de un bien definido bíceps.

"Um... Pienso que está bien, Anna."

"¿Hmm? Oh." Anna retiró sus manos y observó a Elsa ponerse su camiseta de nuevo.

"Ok, tú turno. Ponte adelante." Largos diestros dedos se movieron a través de su cabello, contra su cuero cabelludo, dando masajes mientras trenzaban. Anna no supo cuándo sus ojos se cerraron o cuándo Elsa

comenzó a tararear. Se dio por vencida intentando resolver qué es lo estaba sintiendo y se perdió en esto. Presionó su espalda contra los dedos de su amiga, suspirando audiblemente cuando Elsa tomó la indirecta y comenzó a presionar los pulgares contra la base del cráneo.

"Ooh, eso es agradable," murmuró, una perezosa sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Hablando de necesitar un masaje," la ejecutiva contestó. "Eso es, relájate contra mí." Anna hizo como la suave voz le dijo, dejando a su cuerpo superior reclinarse sobre Elsa.

La camisa de dormir de Dartmouth era grande en ella, el cuello más grande permitió que las manos llegaran a los hombros sin obstáculo. Suspiró cuando los dedos fuertes forzaron otra vez a sus músculos a relajarse. Se hundió más profundamente contra el marco más grande detrás de ella. Sus hombros estaban completamente blandos pero Anna descubrió que otra parte de ella estaba lejos de ese estado. No necesitó bajar la mirada para darse cuenta que sus pezones estaban irguiéndose. Mientras las manos de Elsa se movían debajo de la camisa de dormir, la tela se frotaba contra la encogida rosada piel. Cerró sus ojos, Anna se imaginó que esas fuertes manos se movían hacía abajo. Sus ojos volaron abriéndose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo... excitación.

"Hey... um... ¿por qué no encendemos la televisión? Estoy segura que hay algo transmitiéndose que podemos ver." Alcanzó el control remoto, esperando que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa para Elsa como lo hizo a sus propios oídos.

Sacada de sus propias meditaciones por el repentino movimiento, la mujer de cabello plateado pudo únicamente murmurar una aprobación. El ruido de la televisión llenó el aire. Le tomó un momento para que se diera cuenta que Anna no iba a recargarse contra ella más. Desilusionada que el masaje hubiera terminado, Elsa volvió a la tarea anterior de trenzar el rubio cabello. Cinco minutos antes había estado contenta, acogedora, y cómoda. Ahora su cuerpo sentía frío sin el calor de la mujer más pequeña contra ella. Soltó un silencioso suspiró y se resignó a contentarse con solo tocar la suave cabellera.

Anna estaba también sintiendo la pérdida del contacto de su cuerpo. Tomó esfuerzo de su parte no reclinarse en los dedos de Elsa y comenzar el masaje otra vez. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo así? ¿Qué está pasando dentro de mí? Es solo Elsa. Intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría si alguien más estuviera tocándola pero un accidental roce de una mano contra su clavícula hizo que alejara esos pensamientos. Oh, qué no daría para un agradable masajes de espalda de ti ahora mismo. Comenzó a reclinarse en el tacto de Elsa otra vez y tuvo que pararse. Esto es loco. Es solo que nadie me ha jamás tocado así antes, eso es todo. Repitió las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que el trenzado fue hecho. Cuando Elsa salió de detrás ella y se recargó contra las almohadas, Anna sentía todo excepto relajación. Su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto y quemándose con un fuego que no había sentido en años. De hecho, el cuarto le parecía absolutamente caliente en estos momentos. Únicamente esperaba que el sueño pudiera llegar rápidamente.

"Estoy cansada," dijo con un falso bostezo.

"¿De verdad?" Elsa miró el reloj. "Es aún temprano."

"Yeah, no lo sé, pienso que tu masaje de cuello es el que hizo que me diera sueño. Puedes quedarte levantada si quieres, la TV no me molesta." Cerró los ojos y frotó su nariz más profunda en su almohada.

"No estoy cansada todavía pero no quiero mantenerte levantada. Iré al piso de abajo y entrenaré durante un rato. Estoy segura que eso me cansará."

"Oh, no tienes que irte," Anna protestó, aunque una idea se estaba formando en su mente.

"No, eso no es ningún problema, de verdad. Necesito un entrenamiento," la tranquilizó, bajando de la cama y apagando la televisión. "Volveré en alrededor de una mediahora, cuarenta y cinco minutos o algo así."

"Ok." Perfecto.

x.x.x.x

Anna esperó hasta que oyó la música flotando a través del entarimado antes de doblar su rodilla derecha y separar sus piernas. Darse placer ella misma no era algo que hiciera frecuentemente pero sus dedos no tuvieron ningún problema en deslizarse entre sus tersos labios y localizar sus excitados nervios. "Ah..." Sus dedos se sentían fríos rodeándolo por el líquido caliente y la sensación fue intensa cuando llevó su dedo a través de su clítoris. Llenó su mente con eróticas imágenes mientras que su pasión creció. Su mano izquierda se metió debajo de la camisa de dormir y cerró en su pezón llegando a ser difícil bajar el rítmico bombeo...

... Acostada sobre la gruesa estera azul de entrenamiento, Elsa dejó su mano libre viajar en sus pants para ahuecar su montículo a través de sus bragas. "Ohh..." Los largos dedos empujaron el algodón contra sus húmedos rizos, entonces más hasta que la entrepierna estaba saturada. Moviéndose para apalancarse, provocó un poco de aflojamiento en la forma de las bragas y la utilizó a su completa ventaja, enroscando los dedos bajo el borde del elástico y entre sus labios inferiores. Cerró los ojos, sus dedos se convirtieron en los dedos de Anna. Imaginando a la rubia mujer tocándola tan íntimamente provocando que las caderas de Elsa saltaran violentamente contra la estera y su respiración se acelerara. Esta era una fantasía que no se había permitido considerar hasta ahora y estaba sorprendida por su fuerza. Era demasiado para negarlo más. Estaba enamorada de Anna Summer; nada podría cambiar eso. En la realidad podría nunca ser pero aquí, ahora, sobre una estera en su gimnasio privado, la fantasía podría ser real. Aquí no había accidente, ningún hueso quebrado, ninguna vida destrozada. Aquí estaban solo ella y Anna, amándose la una a la otra. Los dedos de Elsa se movieron a través de los rubios rizos y los rosados labios con vieja familiaridad pero los tactos eran de alguna manera diferentes, más intensos. Estaba más que lista cuando dos largos dedos encontraron su entrada y se deslizaron dentro en su primer nudillo...

... Anna trajo la otra mano abajo y se frotó frenéticamente. El molde integral era la única cosa que mantenía sus caderas uniformes remotamente en la cama. Los músculos de su muslo se tensaron y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna izquierda pero este palideció en comparación al placer que sus dedos estaban trayendo. Bombeando dentro, retrocediendo, entonces dentro más profundo aún, su amante de la fantasía la trajo al borde. Anna empujó tanto como podía pero había más... más que no podría completamente alcanzar. Ese lugar especial estaba tan cerca y aún tan lejos. Dientes apretados fuertemente, cara contraída, empujó para alcanzar el orgasmo. Bombeando tan intensamente que lastimó los tejidos entre sus dedos mientras su mano izquierda nunca cesó en sus frenéticos esfuerzos. Anna se sintió balancearse sobre el borde pero no podía caer sobre el. Entonces su amante de la fantasía le habló.

"Sí, eso es, Anna. Déjate ir, eso es." Los tonos bajos de Elsa retumbaron a través de ella, disparando cargas eléctricas que se movieron de sus pechos a su clítoris donde la explosión final vino con demoledora fuerza..."

"¡Oh... Anna!" Elsa gritó cuando los embates estrepitosamente la atravesaron.

Los seguros, deliberados movimientos la arrastraron fuera del placer, permitiéndole algunos segundos más con su imaginaria amante antes de caer flojamente de nuevo a la estera. Cerró los ojos, quedándose allí por varios minutos, poco dispuesta de dejar a la fantasía irse demasiado pronto. Finalmente su respiración se retardó y la realidad volvió. Con ella vino la profunda tristeza. No importa lo qué hiciera, nunca desaparecería la verdad sobre el accidente. Nada quitaría el dolor de Anna. Elsa se incorporó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, abrazándose en un ovillo. Por tanto tiempo no he necesitado a alguien y ahora estás tú. Miraba el techo, entonces lentamente enterró su cabeza contra sus rodillas. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Te necesito en mi vida, Anna. No puedo imaginar cómo era esta vida antes de que tú vinieras y me da pánico el pensamiento de que te vayas para siempre. En este momento no había nada que Elsa deseara hacer más que abrazarse contra la mujer más pequeña. Respiró hondo y se incorporó, sabiendo que entre más tiempo permaneciera abajo más tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera recostarse contra el calor de Anna.

La toallita entre sus piernas, quitó cualquier rastro de actividad. Su tarea finalizó, dejó ésta de nuevo en el cómodo sobre la mesita de noche. Anna se recostó bajo las sábanas y esperó a que Elsa volviera. En la oscuridad, pensó acerca de lo que había sucedido. Nunca en sus remotos sueños se había pensado teniendo sexo con otra mujer. Ahora, su p cuerpo aún hormigueando por el intenso orgasmo, Anna intentó resolver sus encontrados sentimientos. Se preocupaba muy profundamente por Elsa, ¿pero de esta manera? No obstante, todo lo que tomó su pensamiento era la ejecutiva hablándole bajo y seductoramente a ella y Anna comenzó a calentarse otra vez. Intentó pensar en dos mujeres teniendo sexo. Nada. No había interés en absoluto. Las visiones en su mente eran solo sexo, cuerpos y miembros mezclándose juntos para el placer físico. Pensó en Elsa otra vez. Largas, nunca terminando piernas llevadas a una fácil hinchazón en la cadera después estrechándose a su delgada cintura. Pechos que ni parecían demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños para su alto marco. Un esbelto cuello llevaba a una cuadrada quijada y fuertes pómulos, todo acentuado por llenos labios y expresivos ojos azules. Pero la revisión mental no podía permanecer en lo físico. La rica voz jugó en su oído mientras la dulce fragancia persistiendo sobre la cercana almohada llenó sus fosas nasales. Anna de repente se dio cuenta de su mano moviéndose contra su pecho. El repentino silencio cuando el estereo fue apagado sacudió a la joven mujer sacándola de su nueva fantasía. Sus manos fueron directo a sus costados y esperó a que la puerta del sótano se cerrara y que la de ésta habitación se abriera.

"¿Estás despierta?" Elsa susurró cuando entró en el oscuro cuarto. Esperó algunos segundos antes de repetir su pregunta. Contenta de que Anna estubiera durmiendo, cuidadosamente se deslizó dentro de la cama. Sus cuerpos estaban apenas tocándose. Intentó una vez más. "¿Anna?" Esperó varios segundos antes de recostarse y se meneó en cierre. Su cara se enterró en el rojizo cabello, su brazo descansado a través de la pequeña cintura, Elsa dio un suspiro satisfecho y flotó libremente.

Mucho tiempo después de que la respiración de Elsa cediera a suaves ronquidos, Anna estaba despierta, sus dedos ociosos hacían círculos en el dorso de la mano que se apoyaba sobre su estómago. Es demasiado malo que Otte te lastimara tanto, usando su amor contra ti, amenazando decir a todo el mundo sobre... Sus ojos estallaron abriéndose cuando la pregunta tomó forma. ¿Por qué sería tan terrible para ti ser involucrada con un compañero estudiante? No es que tú estuvieras durmiendo con un profesor o algo. A menos... sus ojos crecieron de par en par.

A menos que Otte sea una Odette.

.X.

.x.

.x.

Hola, bueno solo vengo a decirles que mi tablet tiene una ligera paralisis en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla y temo que eso ha complicado mucho las cosas, mis planes y pense que no es necesario que yo me quede con los capítulos aguardando algo peor. Voy a terminar de publicar todo de una vez y pendonen si tengo varior horrores.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto. Seguiré de cerca todo mientras pueda. Gracias a todos los que me comentaron.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	9. chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"Buenos días, Flora." Anna rodó dentro de la cocina, siguiendo el olor de los panecillos de canela recién horneados.

Y buenos días a ti también, Anna. ¿Quieres un poco de café?"

"Me encantaría una taza, gracias."

"La traeré aquí a la mesa." El ama de llaves alcanzó en el armario y sacó una taza sin mirarla. Para el momento en que se dio cuenta cual había agarrado, ya había añadido la crema y azúcar. "Bien, supongo que Elsa tendrá que usar otra taza."

"Usted me dio su favorita otra vez, ¿no es así?" Anna preguntó con una sonrisa. Esta era otra de los pequeños caprichos de Elsa. Su café de la mañana era siempre servido en una taza negra con las palabras "el jefe" a través de ésta.

"Me temo que lo hice. La vaciaré y te daré en otra."

"No, no se preocupe. Elsa puede vivir sin su taza del jefe por un día." Esto realmente divertía a Anna que con las docenas de tazas que llenaban el armario, su amiga estuviera tan encariñada con esta en particular.

Ya sabes que le gusta su café en esa taza," Flora amonestó.

"Es bueno que cambie su rutina de vez en cuando," vino la juguetona contestación cuando tomó la taza de la mujer mayor.

"¿Y qué está pasando con ustedes dos?" Elsa preguntó cuando entró en el cuarto. Tomó el periódico y echó un vistazo en el titular antes de que notara. "¿Robando mi taza favorita?" Cruzó detrás de la joven mujer y se sentó en la silla al lado de ella.

"No te preocupes, yo sé quién es realmente el jefe por aquí," Anna contestó cuando tomó un trago.

"A veces me lo pregunto," Elsa regresó la broma. "¿Crees que puedas enviarme un mail hoy?"

"Yeah, anotaste qué hacer, ¿no es así?"

"Está al lado de la computadora." Levantó la mirada para ver a Flora venir con su café. Miró la taza burlonamente. "¿De dónde vino ésta?" Era una taza de Cartoon Far Side con dos ciervos en ésta. Uno tenía una diana roja brillante en su pecho. El pie de foto por debajo decía 'infierno

de una marca de nacimiento, Hal.' Elsa se rió suavemente y bebió de ésta.

"Ves, el cambio es bueno," Anna dijo con el labio sobre de su taza. Flora trajo su desayuno junto con una jarra de café.

"Si las señoras me disculpan, iré a comenzar en la lavandería."

"Ok, gracias Flora."

"Yeah, gracias."

Ya solas, ambas mujeres comenzaron a comer su desayuno. Elsa tenía el tenedor en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Aunque ojeaba la sección de negocios, el periódico también tenía la ventaja extra de permitirle mirar y estudiar a la inadvertida Anna. Las quebradas piernas estaban ocultas debajo de la mesa redonda. Con el suave rubio cabello metido detrás de sus orejas, Elsa tenía una vista sin obstáculos de la suave curva de la mejilla de Anna, la pequeña nariz respingada, el color óxido de las cejas que se reclinaban por encima de sus muy turquesa ojos. Repentinamente esos ojos voltearon y la miraron. Arrugando las páginas y bajando la mirada al periódico, Elsa esperó que el rubor que sentía no fuera demasiado visible.

"Um... estoy pensando acerca de disminuir algo de la cantidad de trabajo de Nani. Tengo algunas cartas que necesiten ser puestas al día. No es difícil de hacer pero es tiempo consumiéndose. Dijiste que aprendiste cómo utilizar la fusión del correo, ¿no es así?" Sus ojos nunca salieron del periódico, aunque no tenía idea cuáles noticias estaban en el periódico.

"Hmm. Um." Anna tragó y dejó la taza abajo. "Fue difícil al principio pero una vez que conseguí agarrarle esto es realmente bastante fácil." Por dentro estaba entusiasmada. Elsa me está dando verdadero trabajo para hacer, no solo ejemplos y pruebas en los programas de computadora. Verdadero trabajo que necesita ser hecho y me lo está confiando. "Me aseguraré de que este sea hecho enseguida y prometo que no habrá errores."

Detrás del periódico, la ejecutiva sonrió en el entusiasmado tono. "Te mandaré un correo electrónico de los archivos tan pronto como llegue al trabajo. Estoy segura que no tendrás ningún problema con eso." Dejó la sección de negocios del periódico abajo y se sirvió otra taza de café. "Bien, vamos ver a quién la policía capturó anoche," Elsa dijo cuando tomó la

sección local. Se movió a través de las páginas hasta que encontró el informe de la policía enumerando a toda la gente que fue arrestada o compareció en la corte. Vio el nombre de una vieja amiga de la preparatoria arrestada por prostitución. "¿Qué?" Acercó más el periódico, tirando su taza de café encima en el proceso. "Maldición." Se levantó. La blusa amarillo crema ahora estaba cubierta abajo del frente con el mojado beige del café. Deshizo los primeros botones, confirmando que este se hubiera filtrado sobre su fondo también.

"¡Flora!" Se giró para ver al ama de llaves salir del cuarto de lavado. "Café."

"Sobre la seda," Flora señaló. "Elsa Winter, atravesaré más Woolite contigo." Movió su cabeza, causando que Anna sonriera mientras el café mojaba la mesa. "Bien, sal de esas cosas mojadas." Elsa se giró para salir del cuarto. "No hay necesidad de ser modesta ahora. Tú no vas a correr al piso de arriba con el café goteando de tu blusa. Hay bastante desastre para limpiar aquí mismo."

"Bien." En un movimiento rápido la blusa fue quitada seguida por el fondo.

"Dame la falda también." Un tirón de cierre y la prenda siguió a las otras ropas mojadas en las manos de Flora.

Con Elsa de espaldas a ella, Anna dejó a sus ojos viajar arriba y abajo del alto cuerpo vestido en solo medias y un bra color crema de encaje. Se concentró pero no sintió la excitación que había experimentado la noche previa. Lo qué sentía era culpa por mirar fijamente en el cuerpo de su amiga. Esto es tonto. Es solo Elsa. Apartó sus ojos cuando el

cuerpo medio vestido se dio la vuelta, levantando la mirada solo cuando oyó a la mujer de cabello plateado dirigirse a ella.

"Voy arriba a cambiarme."

"¿Oh, sabes qué se vería realmente bonito en ti? Ese pantalón gris de lana y esa blusa azul claro." Anna pensó sobre la última vez que había visto a Elsa usar ese traje y en como destacaba sus ojos. "Éstos se ven realmente bonitos en ti."

"El pantalón gris, ¿hmm?" Elsa recordó cuánto le gustaba a Anna esa particular combinación. La piel chinita se levantó en sus muslos. "Es mejor que vaya a cambiarme antes de que me congele a muerte por estar parada aquí." Volvió pocos minutos después, admitiendo para si misma que el pantalón de lana era una mucho mejor idea que la falda en una mañana tan fría. "Ok, ¿qué piensas?" Preguntó, dándose vuelta con la blazer doblada en el brazo.

"Estupendo aspecto," Anna dijo. El pantalón se ajustaba en todos los lugares correctos y la camisa contorneaba agradablemente sus suaves curvas. "Te ves... preciosa."

"Gracias." Elsa bajó la mirada en los destellantes turquesa y sonrió. "Te enviaré por correo esos archivos una vez que llegue allí." Combatió el impulso de darle a la joven mujer un beso rápido en la mejilla y cambió eso por un apretón en el hombro. "Mejor me voy antes de que el tráfico se ponga demasiado pesado."

"Oh, Ok. Me aseguraré de tener ese programa subido para que pueda conseguir empezar tan pronto como eso llegue."

"No tengas prisa, Anna. Lo que consigas de ellos estará bien." Privadamente le satisfizo al final no oír el entusiasmo en la voz de su amiga. Elsa no tuvo duda cuando llegó la ética de trabajo de Anna. "Intentaré estar temprano en casa." En ese momento, el ama de llaves salió

del cuarto de lavado con el estropajo y el cubo en mano. "Mejor me voy antes de que Flora encuentre un nuevo uso para ese estropajo."

"A veces," Flora dijo cuando sacudió su cabeza.

Elsa giró su atención a Anna. "Te llamaré más tarde."

"Okay."

Anna se rodó apartándose cuando el ama de llaves comenzó a limpiar el desastre. El jeep azul brillante desapareció del camino de entrada, dejándolas a las dos solas. Es hora de conseguir algunas respuestas, Anna pensó para si misma.

"Flora, ¿fue fácil para usted aprender a utilizar el mail?"

"Señor no, niña. Cuando Elsa me dio la computadora yo estaba asustada de encenderla. No sabía lo que haría."

"¿Pero ahora a usted le gusta?"

"Hablo con mi hijo en Arizona todas las noches." Empujó el estropajo seco sobre las últimas gotas de lo derramado. "Debiste ver mis cuentas del teléfono antes de eso."

"Apuesto cuando Elsa estaba fuera en la universidad las cuentas del teléfono eran algo." Genial sigue, Einstein. Por qué no solo sales directo y dices vamos hablar del tema Stanford, mentalmente se regañó. "Quiero decir, es solo tan cercana a su familia y todo."

"Cuando los chicos estaban en el colegio esto por supuesto era un tiempo duro por aquí." Flora tomó los platos del desayuno y se dirigió hacia el lavavajillas. "Uno de ellos estaba siempre llamando para una cosa u otra." Tomó la jarra y sirvió algo del humeante líquido en una taza para si. "Lo juro estaba en la oficina postal todos los días enviando algo a uno de

ellos."

"Vamos siéntese y hablemos por un rato," Anna dijo, señalando en el asiento vacío. "No hay mucho que tenga que ser hecho hoy y tengo que esperar para que ella me envíe esos archivos."

"Solo por un pequeño rato. Tengo que aspirar. Tabitha arroja más pelo que cualquier gato que haya visto nunca," volvió a llenar la taza de la joven mujer. Se sentó en la silla ofrecida y tomó un trago de su café. "Ellos eran exactamente un puñado entonces."

"Supongo que la independencia que vino con estar ausente del hogar debe haber sido demasiado, ¿huh?" Metió un perdido mechón de rubio cabello detrás de su oreja. "Elsa seguro tuvo un rato duro de esto." Vio el parpadeo en los ojos de la mujer mayor y sabía que tenía que pisar cuidadosamente. "Ella me contó sobre Otte."

"Esa fue una cosa muy triste y no algo que me guste hablar." Flora dijo, bajando la mirada a la mesa. Bebió varios tragos de café. "Alguna gente es solo basura, Anna. Simple y sencillamente."

"Flora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" En el reacio cabeceo, respiró profundamente y continuó. "¿Usted piensa qué estoy utilizando a Elsa?"

"No importa lo que pienso. Lo qué importa es lo que ella piensa." Vació su taza y le dio a Anna una seria mirada. "Odiaría verla lastimada así otra vez."

"No sé como alguien que pueda conocer a Elsa por cualquier espacio de tiempo quiera utilizarla," Anna dijo suavemente, su mirada fluctuaba de Flora a la mesa y de regresó otra vez. "Tiene el corazón más bueno que cualquier persona que yo conozca y no quiero decir por ser solo generosa. Debe haber sido devastador para ella confiar en alguien y tener esa

confianza rota." No tenía idea que los pensamientos del ama de llaves fueron inmediatamente al Porsche completamente reparado metido allá en el garaje. "Estando en esa edad, teniendo algo tan privado expuestos a sus padres..." Anna meneó su cabeza. "Solo no puedo imaginarme por qué alguien sería tan cruel con ella. ¿Usted alguna vez conoció a Otte?"

"No, el excavador de oro nunca se presentó aquí," Flora dijo. "Yo únicamente hablé con ella por teléfono."

Bingo. La gran pregunta fue contestada.

x.x.x.x

Gothel Bickering condujo su oxidada Station Wagon dentro del garaje del estacionamiento público y se metió en el primer sitio vacío, no importándole que fuera reservado para los minusválidos. Si recibía un ticket, terminaría en la guantera con el resto de los que había recibido. Los tickets y el seguro no eran cosas en lo que eligiera gastar su dinero. El vacío paquete de cigarros golpeó el suelo cuando encendió el último y se alejó de su auto. Si fueran las cosas de la manera en que las planeó, tendría suficiente dinero para los cigarros antes de que el día hubiera acabado.

A los Winters siempre le han gustado las cosas grandes. Cuando el Hotel Wellington fue construído a finales de los años 20, ésta torre sobre el más pequeño edificio Winter en la siguiente puerta. El abuelo de Elsa lo tomó como un desafío y el resultado fue la construcción de uno de los edificios más grandes de Albany, más de treinta plantas altas.

Gothel estaba parada delante de éste e hizo una mueca desdeñosa en el gran logotipo tallado en granito rojizo sobre las puertas. Se empujó a través de las puertas giratorias y entró al espacioso vestíbulo. En la pared estaba una placa de metal dándole la bienvenida a las oficinas corporativas de Winter. Bajo éste estaba un directorio de departamentos junto con

los pisos en los cuales estaban situados. Elsa estaba justo terminando un tazón de fruta cuando el timbre sonó.

"¿Sí, Nani?"

"Um... hay alguien aquí que quiere verle," la vacilante voz dijo.

"¿Quién?" Un rápido vistazo en su calendario no mostró cita programada para esa tarde. Oyó a su secretaria preguntar el nombre del visitante y apretó su quijada tan pronto como reconoció la voz. "Manténgala allí afuera un minuto." Colgó el teléfono y golpeó ligeramente el bolígrafo contra el escritorio. Maldición, ¿qué está haciendo ésa perra aquí?

La respuesta vino a ella inmediatamente. Su primer instinto fue lanzar a Gothel fuera pero cuando abrió su boca para hablar, Elsa notó algo que cambió su decisión. Girando alrededor en su asiento, alcanzó el ratón e hizo clic encendiendo el ícono de seguridad. Su contraseña y algunos tecleos más, una pequeña luz roja se encendió en la cámara de seguridad metida discretamente en la esquina superior de su oficina. Era hora de exponer a Gothel Bickering por lo que ella realmente era.

"Envíala adentro."

"Bonita oficina," la mujer grande cabeceó aprobadora cuando echo un vistazo. "¿Usted emplea?"

"No." Elsa no podría creer que tuviera el descaro incluso para hacer tal pregunta. "Usted no está aquí para preguntarme acerca de un trabajo."

"Vine hablar con usted sobre Anna." Desabrochó su sucia chaqueta amarilla y se quitó el gorro tejido, enviando copos de nieve sobre la espesa alfombra Borgoña. "Usted sabe que soy la cosa más cercana a una madre que ella ha tenido nunca."

"Si usted lo dice." Oops, no quisiera que Anna me viera siendo hostil con la perra. Forzando una cortés sonrisa en su cara, dijo con una más cuidadosa voz. "¿Y para qué usted deseaba verme? Por favor, tome asiento."

Gothel se dejó caer en el sofá y lanzó su chaqueta en el cojín más lejano. "Habría pensado que alguien como usted tendría café para sus visitantes." Miró mordazmente en la vacía cafetera en la mesa lateral. "Especialmente para aquellos que son parientes de sus amigos."

Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon pero guardó su lengua. "¿Usted dijo que desea hablar conmigo sobre Anna?"

"He encontrado una manera de ayudarle a salir."

"¿Ayudarle a salir?"

"Yeah." La mujer grande se incorporó. "Le he encontrado un trabajo en Cobleskill. Puede comenzar el lunes. Pagan seis dólares por hora."

"¿Por qué necesitaría trabajar en Cobleskill? Eso está a una hora. Además, ¿usted no notó que tiene dos piernas quebradas? Ella no está en condiciones para trabajar."

"Es en una oficina de telemarketing. No tendrá que estar levantada, solo es hablar por el teléfono. Por supuesto que pienso que tendrá que mudarse nuevamente conmigo."

"Ella le dijo ya que desea vivir conmigo. ¿Por qué cambiaría su opinión ahora?" ¿Qué truco está usted intentando sacar? ¿Hacer que Anna elija entre nosotras? Maldita sea si la dejo a usted llevársela lejos de mí.

Gothel meneó su cabeza. "Usted no entiende. Anna y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Me debe por haberla cuidado y prometió ayudarme de cualquier manera que pudiera."

"Déjeme conseguir esto correcto. ¿Quiere que se mude de nuevo con usted y trabaje en ese empleo de telemarketing para que pueda darle dinero?"

"Pienso que es solo lo justo. Vivió bajo mi techo y comió mi comida por años sin pagar nada y ya es tiempo para que me devuelva el pago." Gothel se cruzó los brazos y se recargó.

"¿Así que le debe a usted por todo lo que hizo por ella cuando vivió con usted?" Sonaba ridículo pero no se rió. No puedo creerle. Anna merece mucho más en su vida que un pedazo de basura como usted.

"Usted puede considerarlo de esa manera. Yo lo considero de esta forma. Habría podido rentar su cuarto a alguien que hubiera podido pagarme. Me debe el dinero que perdí por no poder rentarlo. Cuando se fue tuve que comenzar a pagar una niñera en las noches del bingo y los bolos. Mi generosidad puede ir únicamente hasta ahora. No soy rica, usted sabe. No puedo permitirme ser tan caritativa como usted."

Tra... Elsa agarró el borde de su escritorio. Usted perra. Ahora no tenía duda sobre la razón de que Gothel viniera a su oficina.

"Decidió que Anna le debe dinero porque vivió con usted cuando era un adolescente, ¿es eso correcto?"

"Exactamente."

"Y dado que le debe todo ese dinero piensa que debe mudarse con usted y trabajar en ese empleo para que pueda pagarle lo qué le debe, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto."

Los labios de Elsa tiraron hacía atrás dentro de una sonrisa mucho como una cobra justo antes de atacar.

"Pero dado que soy su amiga pensó usted en venir y ver si había algo que yo pudiera hacer, ¿correcto?"

"Bien, no estamos hablando de mucho para alguien como usted. Si es realmente su amiga pienso que desearía ayudarla." Gothel dijo indignadamente.

"Y yo podría ayudar a Anna pagando su deuda a usted, ¿esa es la idea?" Elsa estaba cansada del juego y de mirar a la sucia mujer que estaba intentando utilizar a Anna. Hora de conseguir el punto. "¿Cuánto?"

"Bien, usted tiene que tener en cuenta cuánto tiempo vivió conmigo y entonces..."

"¿He dicho cuánto?" Elsa hizo lo posible para mantener la hostilidad fuera de su tono. "Vamos, estoy segura que usted tenía una cifra en mente cuando entró aquí. ¿Cuánto piensa que Anna le debe por cuidar de ella?" Sacó la chequera del cajón y la abrió.

"Cinco... no, diez mil."

"¿Diez mil dólares y usted se alejará y dejará a Anna en paz?"

El signo de dólares bailaba delante de los ojos de Gothel y la avaricia cantó en su corazón. Casi estuvo de acuerdo, entonces se dio cuenta que la rica mujer estaba haciéndolo demasiado fácil.

"Espere." Se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, apoyando las rechonchas

manos en la pulida madera. "¿Qué si dijera que quiero quince mil o incluso veinte?"

"¿Es lo qué usted tomaría?"

"¿Usted está realmente dispuesta a darme veinte mil dólares?" La suspicacia apareció. "¿Por qué?"

"Tengo mis razones." Tomó la pluma para endosar el cheque y se detuvo. No tenía intención de usar la pluma que Anna le regaló. Buscó en el cajón, sacó otra y comenzó a escribir.

"Es B- i- c-k-"

"Sé como se escribe."

"Sabe," Gothel rió nerviosamente. "Siempre supe que encontraría a alguien que la acogería." Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando los ceros fueron agregados a la casilla de la cantidad. Sensación de victoria dentro de su visión, se relajó y recargó su cadera contra el escritorio, mucho para la irritación de Elsa. "Veinte mil dólares. Humph. Puede no parecerle mucho a usted pero puedo conseguir un nuevo remolque con eso."

Elsa se levantó y arrancó el cheque del talonario. "Y por el costo de un remolque usted está dispuesta a salir de la vida de Anna y dejarla en paz para siempre, ¿correcto?" Gothel extendió la mano por el cheque pero ella lo sostuvo en el aire. "Este es el trato. Por veinte mil dólares usted no volverá, nunca llamara o parará cerca. Usted se olvidará que ella existe."

"Déme el cheque y olvidaré todo acerca de ella," Gothel prometió, su índice y pulgar agarraron en la esquina del papel.

"¿Usted incluso no desea despedirse de ella?" La ejecutiva sostuvo el cheque firmemente, negándose a entregarlo sin una respuesta. No esperaba lo que consiguió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Esto valdrá más dinero si lo hago?" Gothel la miró expectantemente.

Elsa se olvidó sobre la videocinta en el shock de oír las frías palabras. Con un movimiento enojado tiró del cheque atrás y se levantó, su marco de seis-pies se elevó sobre la mujer más

baja.

"Usted perra." Los azules ojos ardían con furia. "Usted nunca se preocupó por ella, ¿lo hizo?" Sus puños se cerraron, arrugando el cheque. "¡Usted la recogió solo por el cheque de cada mes y para tener una niñera incorporada!" Los nudillos se volvieron blancos bajo la presión y cheque sufrió más daño.

"El cheque..." Gothel precisó. "Tenemos un acuerdo."

Elsa bajó su cabeza, el largo plateado cabello ocultaba su cara. "El dinero. Eso es todo lo que usted le preocupa, ¿no es así?" Su voz era reservada, baja... la calma después de la tormenta. "Usted utilizó a Anna por el dinero. La utilizó como una hija para obtener el dinero del estado y cuando estaba luchando por sobrevivir usted tomó el dinero de ella." Levantando su cabeza de un tirón, Elsa trabó los ojos con la mujer que odiaba. "Ahora está acostada allí con dos piernas quebradas y en vez de preocuparse sobre ella está intentando conseguir dinero de mí."

"¿Usted quiere deshacerse de mí? Déme el cheque y me iré." La mujer grande extendió su mano.

"¿Usted quiere el cheque?" Elsa aplanó el arrugado cheque, después lo extendió delante de ella. Lo rompió cuidadosamente en dos, después puso los pedazos juntos y los rasgó otra vez. "Estoy segura que el Estado de Nueva York le pagó mucho más de lo que usted incluso gastó en Anna." Otro rasgón. "Hubo semanas cuando ella pasó sin nada de comida para si misma sin embargo le enviaba a usted un cheque porque consiguió convencerla de alguna manera que le debía." Lanzó el montón de confeti sobre el escritorio. Gothel podía únicamente estar parada allí y ver como su plan se derrumbaba. "Usted ha utilizado a Anna por última vez. Salga de mi oficina antes de que haga que seguridad la eche."

"Usted no puede..."

"¿No puedo qué? ¿Lanzar a un vividor holgazán fuera de mi propio edificio?" Elsa presionó sus nudillos contra el escritorio para evitar llegar al otro lado y golpear a la asquerosa mujer. Los músculos en sus antebrazos agrupados y apretados preparados. "Usted lastimó a Anna y no permitiré que lo haga otra vez. No merece saber de alguien tan amable y tierna como ella. Llegue a la de vista de mi casa y haré que la arresten. Una llamada telefónica, una carta, cualquier intento de ponerse en contacto con ella y haré de su vida un infierno."

Con todas las perspectivas del dinero idas, Gothel no tenía nada que perder. "Usted piensa que es tan inteligente con todo su dinero de mierda. ¡Usted no sabe NADA!" Arrebató sobre el sofá y agarró su gorro y chaqueta. "¿Usted piensa que Anna era la única niña adoptada que tuve?" La puerta se abrió y dos robustos oficiales de seguridad entraron, sin duda llamados por Nani después de oír las fuertes voces.

"¿Hay problemas, Srta. Winter?"

"Acompañan a esa..." Perra vino a su mente pero un sentido de decoro tenía que ser mantenido en la oficina. "... intrusa afuera y asegúrense de que nunca entre otra vez."

"Ustedes mantenga sus manos apartadas de mí," Gothel agarró su bolso y estalló delante de los hombres uniformados. "Cerciórese de que Anna sepa que usted fue la única que me hizo detenerme para hablar con ella. Ésta es toda su culpa." La puerta externa de la oficina se cerró, dejando a una confundida Nani y a una furiosa Elsa paradas allí.

"Laura, quita el resto del día. Me iré a casa temprano." Cerró la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio. Los pedazos del cheque fueron echados al bote de la basura y su preciada pluma fue puesta de nuevo en su cajón del escritorio.

Hubo unos rápidos golpes antes de que su puerta se abriera. "¿Elsa?" Giselle asomó su cabeza. "¿Qué sucedió? Oí que llamaron a Seguridad a tu oficina."

"Nada importante, solo un cierto asunto del que tuve que ocuparme." Agitó su mano rechazando. "No te preocupes sobre eso."

"Sabes que voy a averiguarlo de cualquier manera. Puedes también decírmelo." La pelirroja entró y cerró la puerta.

"Tengo derecho a algo de vida privada." Se hundió en su sillón, un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. "Deja esto ir, hermana."

"¿Tiene que ver con Anna?" El rápido tirón de la cabeza respondió a la pregunta de Giselle . Un torpe silencio cayó entre ellas por varios segundos antes de que ella hablara otra vez. "Um..." La Winter más joven bajó la mirada en su uñas. "Si um... bien, sé que tú realmente no tienes a alguien cercano a ti excepto Anna y bien, supongo, yo. Si... si necesitas a alguien para hablar... bien, estoy aquí." Se enderezó y dio un paso atrás. "Los niños están preguntando cuando pueden ir otra vez." Aclarando su garganta, Giselle continuó, su mirada cayendo sobre su hermana mayor. "Cuando expliqué a Tod que Anna vivía contigo, él me preguntó si eso la hacía su tía también."

"Ya te dije..." Elsa comenzó solo para ser detenida por una mano levantada.

"Lo sé. Le dije que no lo era, pero si esto estaba bien para ella, él podría llamarla así." Bajando la mirada a su escritorio, la ejecutiva sonrió, entendiendo el indecible gesto detrás de las palabras. Se levantó y aunque nunca es muy cariñosa con su hermana, Elsa se acercó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

"¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche? Estoy segura que Anna no puede esperar para tener a su individuo de lucha libre pisoteado otra vez." Soltó el casual abrazo. "¿Pero qué te parece ahora mismo que yo nos lleve

a comer? A algún lugar agradable, ¿qué te parece Maurice o Giovanni?"

"Oh, eso suena rico, ¿pero qué te parece probar ese nuevo lugar chino en Western Aveniue? Oí que tienen excelente comida."

Un pequeño ícono en la pantalla cogió la esquina del ojo de Elsa. Con un comienzo recordó la videocinta.

"Uh... yeah, eso suena rico." Se giró para la computadora y apagó la cámara.

"¿Por qué no vas conseguir tu chaqueta y me encuentras abajo en el vestíbulo? Tengo un par de cosas aquí que necesito terminar."

x.x.x.x

Elsa llevó a casa el video y lo ocultó en su dormitorio, no viendo razón de mostrárselo a Anna enseguida. Sabía que la cinta lastimaría a su preciada amiga y esa era la última cosa que quería hacer otra vez. En su lugar esa noche y las otras que siguieron fueron pasadas acostadas una junto a la otra en la cama ajustable viendo televisión o en el sofá mirando películas. A veces ellas renunciaban al entretenimiento electrónico y solo pasaban el tiempo trenzándose el cabello la una a la otra o pintando sus uñas. Era una cómoda rutina de la que disfrutaba enormemente. No se hizo mención sobre los arreglos del continuar durmiendo juntas y Elsa estaba muy bien con eso. Si tuviera la forma dormirían siempre juntas. Amaba la manera en que el cuerpo de Anna cabía contra el suyo. Nunca hablaron acerca de los crecientes abrazos y los cariñosos tactos pero Elsa observó que ellos eran instigados por ambas en partes iguales.

Con la doc. Brown ya no necesitaba más tiempo, Anna llenó sus días trabajando en proyectos para Elsa. Además de mejorar sus habilidades, también le dio una intensa enseñanza de la manera en que la empresa de su amiga estaba funcionando. Les dio algo más de que hablar por las tardes otro que de ellas mismas o de lo qué estaba pasando en la televisión. El último deshielo de enero continuó metido en febrero, prometiendo una anticipada primavera. Ya más hierba estaba viéndose en el jardín trasero más la nieve y el sol viniendo a través de las ventanas era suficiente para calentar la habitación sin subir el termóstato.

Por supuesto en la noche había el calor agregado del cuerpo de Elsa para mantenerla caliente. Era durante esas últimas horas de la noche que Anna pensaba acerca de su relación con su amiga de cabello plateado. Con la excepción del trabajo, Elsa estaba a su lado constantemente, no que

Anna se quejara. Gozaba el tiempo que pasaban juntas. A menudo, mientras veían la televisión, su cabeza se apoyaba contra el hombro de Elsa o incluso en el regazo de la mujer más mayor. Disfrutaba ese tiempo todo lo posible. Elsa podría ausentemente acariciar su cabello o dejar una cálida mano apoyada sobre su hombro. Ellas estaban mucho más relajadas la una con la otra ahora. Los iniciales abrazos en la cama no fue más asunto tieso, vacilante. Ahora, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, el brazo de Elsa se envolvía alrededor de su cintura y la cálida respiración cosquilleaba su cuello cuando ellas moldeaban sus cuerpos juntos.

Anna pensó a menudo del cariño cada vez mayor entre ellas. Los abrazos eran un común acontecimiento y los fomentaba tanto como lo hacía Elsa. Parecía que podían sentir las necesidades de la una en la otra, por lo menos estaba segura que Elsa podía sentir las suyas. Cuando el dolor en sus piernas se encendía, los fuertes brazos la confortaban y consolaban. Cuando una lágrima la sacudía por una película romántica que motivaba la necesidad de ser abrazada, no había discusión o petición indirecta, ellas solo se acurrucaban una contra la otra. Pero sin bien disfrutaba la atención y el cariño, Anna no estaba segura que estuviera lista para algo más o si Elsa estaba incluso interesada. No había habido besos desde que estuvieron bajo el muérdago en Navidad y sus conversaciones permanecían lejos de los asuntos del corazón o del sexo.

Si era deliberado por parte de Elsa o no, Anna no estaba segura. Solo sabía que ella estaba evitándolo, sus sentimientos eran bastante confusos incluso para pensar en darles voz. Como en este momento. Ellas estaban acostadas en la cama viendo Dateline y la cabeza de Elsa estaba apoyada contra su hombro. Anna bajó la mirada al sedoso cabello plateado mezclado con el propio. Su compañera parecía tan relajada, tan pacífica. Teniendo su brazo atrapado entre sus cuerpos era no más una aceptable posición.

"Levanta tu cabeza por un segundo."

"¿Hmm? Lo siento, ¿estoy lastimándote?" La perezosa voz le dijo a Anna justo cómo relajada la ejecutiva estaba.

"En absoluto. Solo quiero mover mi brazo." Lo hizo y rápidamente lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Elsa antes de que la mujer más mayor pudiera alejarse. "Ahora vuelve aquí." Jaló suavemente y fue recompensada con la cabeza de su compañera apoyándose justo sobre su pecho derecho. "¿Cómoda?"

"Mmm, mucho."

"Bien." El comercial terminó y la atención de Elsa fue de nuevo a la televisión. Anna no lo hizo. Sus dedos empezaron a tirar de los largos plateados cabellos. "Tienes el cabello muy suave."

"Si tu lo dices. Pienso que el tuyo es más suave, sin embargo. El mío es justo más grueso." Los dedos de Anna se hundieron en el cabello de Elsa y comenzaron a masajear su cuero cabelludo.

"Hmm, puedes tener razón sobre eso," concedió. Pero me gusta tocar el tuyo más. Lentamente los pequeños círculos que estaba haciendo con sus dedos se movieron más bajo hasta que ellos estaban acariciando la suave piel del cuello de Elsa. La televisión fue completamente olvidada por ambas mujeres a medida que el masaje continuó. ¿Cuánto estarás permitiéndome? Un solitario dedo se aventuró debajo del suave algodón de la camisa por un segundo entonces tiró hacía atrás. Otra vez.

"¿Otte alguna vez frotó tu cuello así?"

Elsa se agitó, sus ojos parecían mucho como esos ciervos cegados por los faros. "Um, nno..." Tragó, su garganta repentinamente seca. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Solo me preguntaba." Anna ahora vaciló, la pregunta no parecía como tal una buena idea más. "Es solo... bien, te gusta esto tanto. Había esperado que alguien hiciera esto por ti antes."

" Otte y yo..." Elsa buscó las palabras adecuadas. "Nosotros no éramos..." Era un cara o cruz entre qué estaba más seco, sus labios o su garganta. "No estábamos físicamente cercanos. No hubo muchos abrazos." Se sentó completamente y se movió hasta que estuvo enfrente de Anna. "Pensé que era verdadero amor entonces." Una despreciativa risa dejó ver el viejo dolor. "Ahora lo sé mejor." Bajó su cabeza y se miró las manos.

Anna permanecía silenciosa, sintiendo la lucha de Elsa con algún demonio interno. Finalmente la alta mujer eligió la salida fácil.

"Por lo menos el sexo era bueno."

Las bromas no estarán funcionando conmigo. Te conozco demasiado bien, Elsa Winter. "Sabes odio a Otte por lastimarte así." Extendió la mano y puso sus dedos debajo de la fuerte barbilla, forzando a los azules ojos a encontrar los suyos. "Y no odio a mucha gente en este mundo."

Elsa quitó la mano de su barbilla y la sostuvo dentro de las suyas.

"Curioso." Bajó la mirada a sus manos, su pulgar ocioso rozaba los nudillos de la mujer más pequeña. "Siento de la misma manera sobre la gente que te lastima." Hizo una pausa por un momento, el miedo

amenazando mantener las palabras atrapadas adentro. "Eres muy especial para mí, Anna." Su cabeza se levantó y por varios largos segundos se miraron fijamente la una a la otra.

¿Oh, mi Dios, vas a besarme? Anna no estaba segura si estaba excitada o asustada cuando su corazón comenzó a latir a paso acelerado. Sus labios se separaron un poco en subconsciente invitación.

Estaba justo a punto de moverse hacía adelante cuando vio los resplandecientes azules ojos parpadear y mirar hacía otra parte.

"Pienso que esto es bastante serio para hablar esta noche," Elsa dijo, renuente soltando el agarre en la mano de la joven mujer. El mágico hechizo estaba roto y ambas sintieron una gran sensación de decepción. Otra oportunidad perdida...otra ocasión no tomada.

Anna estaba aún pensando acerca de ese momento mucho tiempo después de que se hubieran colocado para la noche. Giró su cara para mirar a la mujer dormida junto a ella. Quería que me besaras. ¿Tú querías eso también? Cuidadosa de no molestar a su compañera, se apoyó en su codo derecho y metió su cabello detrás de su oreja. Con indecisión bajó sus

labios a la mejilla de Elsa, plantando el más suave de los besos allí. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, Anna vio tanto como sintió la pequeña sonrisa venir a la durmiente cara.

"Te amo," susurró antes de recostarse en sus almohadas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los que descansaban sobre su vientre, la joven mujer cerró los ojos.

"Te amo también," Elsa murmuró adormilada, inconscientemente se arrimó más cerca.

La expresión sobresaltada de Anna por un minuto antes de que se diera cuenta que su amiga estaba durmiendo. Volteó su mejilla para apoyarla contra la plateada cabeza y pronto se quedó dormida ella misma.

x.x.x.x

Elsa abrió la guía de TV y comenzó a leer las opciones. "'Un paseo por la nubes.' Está programada. Nosotras vimos esa ya. 'Sabrina', esa es aburrida." Dio vuelta a la página. "Vamos a ver cuáles están en pago por evento." Un suave tirón en su muñeca la forzó a mover la guía para que Anna pudiera mirar con ella.

"Hay esa nueva película de Jim Carrey," la joven mujer ofreció.

"Odio a Jim Carrey. Mira, Bruce Willis haciendo explotar otro edificio."

"Odio las películas de acción. Vamos a ver una romántica."

"¿Por qué una romántica y no una comedia?"

"Bien, este es el Día de San Valentín, boba."

"Si dos personas están realmente enamoradas no necesitan un día para celebrar éste."

"Elsa Winter, eres tan cínica. Dame eso." Anna tomó la guía de TV y comenzó a buscar a través de las páginas. "Sabes que podríamos jugar o algo si prefieres. Vi que estás dos niveles más arriba que yo en 'Rescuer of the Miden'." Se rió de la avergonzada sonrisa en la cara de la mujer más mayor. "¿Cómo le haces, juegas cuando estoy dormida?"

"Es adictivo. Vamos, encontremos algo para que nosotras veamos."

Quince minutos más tarde la televisión todavía no ofrecía apropiados programas para ver.

"¿Hay qué, cien, ciento cincuenta canales en esto y nosotras no podemos encontrar nada para ver?"

"Eso es porque no quieres ver alguna historia de amor y yo no quiero ver alguna de esas películas donde corren rápidamente haciendo explotar edificios," Anna contestó.

"Mucho para la televisión." Elsa presionó el botón de apagado y lanzó el telecontrol sobre la mesa del café. "Este es un emocionante Día de San Valentín."

"Si estás aburrida entonces vamos a hacer algo diferente."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Podríamos jugar o hacer la uñas la una a la otra o algo así." Anna estaba también no sabiendo qué hacer. Aunque nunca hubiera creído que podría suceder, estaba realmente bastante aburrida en estos momentos. En dos meses de tiempo habían conseguido ver cada película que Elsa poseía y jugado cada juego en la casa varias veces. Realmente no había mucho más para hacer excepto... "Hablar."

"¿Hmm?"

"Vamos hacer un poco de chocolate caliente, recostarnos, y hablamos. Tú sabes, una de nuestras infames conversaciones de chicas." Los ojos de Anna tenían un brillo de travesura.

"¿Y cuál exactamente sería el tema de la conversación esta noche? No estaré haciendo 'revivir' tus momentos más embarazosos otra vez."

"Oh vamos, tú te enteraste de algunas cosas bastante embarazosas sobre mí también," la joven mujer regañó.

"Bien, eso es verdad," Elsa concedió. "Y tú das vuelta a esa tonalidad más linda de rojo. Ok, jugaré pero vamos a estar en la cocina y hacer la cena mientras estamos hablando."

Quince minutos más tarde Anna estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina cortando cebollas mientras Elsa estaba parada en la plataforma rebanando champiñones.

"Contéstame algo," la joven mujer dijo mientras limpiaba el interminable río de lágrimas, "¿Por qué soy yo quién termina siempre cortando la cebolla?"

"Oh, no puedo soportarlas, me hacen llorar," la mujer más mayor dijo descaradamente.

"Eres afortunada de no estar al alcance de mi mano, Srta. Winter," advirtió juguetonamente.

Elsa sirvió el humeante chocolate caliente en dos tazas, entonces añadió mini-melcochas. Trajo una a la mesa y la dejó al alcance de la joven mujer.

"Estoy al alcance de tu mano ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a ser sobre eso?" La inteligente ejecutiva se dio cuenta de su error un segundo después cuando los pequeños dedos se deslizados alrededor de su cintura y comenzaron a cosquillearle despiadadamente.

"Oh, hey ya, heh heh, vamos ya, Anna, solo bromeaba." Se hizo hacía atrás fuera del alcance de las juguetonas manos. "Tú solo espera..." dijo entre respiraciones. "Cuando estés fuera de esa silla... Me las pagarás."

"Yeah, ¿tú y qué ejército?" Anna le sonreía de oreja a oreja, obviamente completamente orgullosa de si misma. "Parece que yo solo necesito mis dos manos para derrotarte, oh poderosa guerrera del mundo corporativo."

"Eso es porque conoces mis debilidades," Elsa contestó. Y estoy indefensa cuando llegas a resistirte. Se acercó por detrás de la silla y puso las manos en los hombros de la mujer más pequeña. "Y una debilidad ahora mismo es que estoy muriéndome de hambre. ¿Quieres tu filete asado o salteado?"

"Sorpréndeme."

"¿Salteado dijiste? Sale enseguida." Le dio un suave apretón y caminó hacía el refrigerador. "Oh, hay pastel con crema para el postre."

"Suena estupendo. Flora selecciona siempre la mejor comida," Anna dijo. "Tú estabas prácticamente babeando encima del pollo anoche."

"Otra de mis debilidades," dijo mientras recuperaba los filetes y la mantequilla.

"Tendré que decirle a tus potenciales pretendientes que el camino a tu corazón es a través de tu estómago."

Y tendría que decirles que mi corazón está ya dado, Elsa pensó para si misma. "¿Y qué sobre ti? ¿Qué cosas secretas debería saber para decirles a tus potenciales pretendientes?"

Observó con atención de que Anna volteaba a todo menos a ella. "¿Qué es eso? No estoy entendiéndote." Nadie puede entender ese murmullo. Vamos, Anna, déjame entrar. "Um..." Sus dedos remontaron el delicado diseño de su servilleta. "Yo tengo," finalmente contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Supongo que nunca realmente pensé en lo que desearía en un amante."

Ah, ahora estamos llegando a algo interesante. "Ok, así que piensas en eso ahora. Vamos a comenzar con lo básico alto, moreno y atractivo. ¿Ahora qué más?" Puso los filetes a cocinar, agarró su taza, y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

"Bien, supongo que desearía a alguien que fuera inteligente, atento, que tenga sentido del humor pero no sea un bromista práctico, ningún problemas con juego o drogas o algo así." Por ahora estoy bateando un mil.

"Estar atento a tus necesidades y deseos..."

"Pero no a expensas de las suyas," Anna interpuso.

"Apropiado," convino. ¿Sus propias? Su ceja se levantó levemente. "Ok, ¿qué más?"

"Hmm." La joven mujer golpeó ligeramente su dedo en la punta de su barbilla. "Oh, bien que haya honradez y confianza. Tendría que saber que nunca me mentiría. Tiene que haber esa confianza."

Whoops, nada bueno en eso. Hey, ¿ellos nunca mintieran? ¿Qué es con la neutralidad de género, Anna? "No te olvides que él tendría que poder cumplirte cada deseo."

Anna parecía reflexionar un pensamiento en su cabeza por un momento antes de hablar. "No sé como nuestros padres lo hicieron. Esperando hasta que estuvieran casados para tener sexo."

Whoa, ¿de dónde vino eso? "Um, odio decirte mi amiga, pero no pienso que ellos esperaran. Quiero decir, ¿comprarías un auto sin primero sacarlo para un paseo de prueba?"

"Yeah, quizá es por eso que tantos intercambian el suyo después de algunos años."

"Pienso que ellos solo están buscando un modelo más nuevo."

"Quizá lo qué están realmente buscando no es un auto en absoluto," Anna ofreció nerviosamente.

"Tal vez." Elsa respiró profundamente y se sumergió adelante en un peligroso territorio. "No todo el mundo está interesado en autos." ¿Estás preguntando si estoy?

"Y eso está bien," la joven mujer dijo rápidamente. "Si alguien preferiría tener una camioneta que un auto, más poder para ellos."

"Con cualquier marca, ellos felices, supongo." Tú y yo sabemos que me estás diciendo que está bien, ¿no es así? Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió a la mujer de cabello plateado. ¿O estás intentando decirme que tú eres? "Hay incluso a los que les gustan ambos." Ya está cubre todo los ángulos, solo en caso.

"Algunas personas no están seguras qué les gusta." Anna levantó la mirada por un segundoentonces de nuevo en la mesa. "Quizá creyeron que le gustaban los autos pero ahora piensan que quieren una camioneta."

Elsa dejó salir una profunda respiración. Oh chico, ¿cómo se supone que yo responda a eso? "Um, bien... e-eso está bien también. Pero pienso que deben tomar su tiempo y no darse prisa en algo debido a que piensan que a alguien más puede gustarle."

Observó los nerviosos dedos que golpeaban ligeramente el asa de cerámica. "Especialmente si no están seguros."

Vamos ver si consigo eso correcto. "Quizá han conducido únicamente autos y ahora tienen un amigo que le gustan las camionetas. Pueden pensar que quieren una camioneta también pero realmente no."

"Así qué estás diciendo que no deben darse prisa en algo, ¿incluso si realmente sienten que quieren una camioneta?" Vino la suave voz mientras los turquesa ojos se levantaron hasta encontrar los de Elsa.

"¿Tuvieron alguna vez deseos de una camioneta antes?" Tanto como las metáforas la conducían a la locura, la mujer más mayor no deseaba hacer algo que pudiera aparecer los fantasmas de la obviamente nerviosa Anna.

"No."

"Pienso que la mejor cosa es que la persona solo pase algún tiempo paseando en auto por ahí con su amigo para ver si realmente le gustan las camionetas." Eso es, solo dejar todo de la manera en que está, agradable y seguro. El olor de la carne chisporrotear le dio la excusa perfecta. "Maldición, me olvidé sobre los filetes." Elsa saltó y fue a la plataforma. "Bueno, están bien. Ahora ves por qué a Flora no le gusta que cocine."

"Oh, pensé que era porque utilizas cada olla y sartén en la casa."

"Ya veo que las dos hablan de mí cuando no estoy alrededor." Elsa sonrió por dentro en el pensamiento. "Espero que sean buenas cosas."

"Sobre todo las buenas cosas," Anna bromeó. Un incómodo silencio siguió, roto solamente por el chisporrotear de los filetes cuando cada mujer se retiró metiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Para Elsa, la conversación reveló mucho más de lo que había esperado. Miró en Anna. Así qué sientes algo. No estoy imaginando los crecientes tactos y abrazos. Con ese pensamiento sin embargo, vino el miedo. No creo que alguna vez me utilizarías como Odette lo hizo pero no puedo poner todo sobre la línea otra vez. No puedo tomar ese riego. En ese momento Tabitha vino saltando en la cocina y Anna movió su silla para permitir que el gato saltará a su regazo. Entonces por supuesto, hay el detalle de menor importancia de mí que soy la que te golpeó. Estoy segura que si ese pequeño pedazo de información saliera tú incluso no desearías ser mi amiga mucho menos algo más. En lo más profundo Elsa sabía que tenía razón en mantener las cosas de la manera en que estaban, no importa lo qué su corazón dijera. Había lastimado a Anna bastante.

En la mesa, Anna estaba cruzando su propia agitación mental. Abrazó al ronroneador felino parpadeando al fondo las emociones y fluyendo demasiado cerca de la superficie. Así que ya sabes que lo sé. Miró cuando Elsa alcanzó el armario para los platos. Tú sabes y no me deseas. Anna no estaba segura si estaba aliviada o decepcionada. Su corazón insistió en lo último.

Elsa puso los dos platos en la mesa. "¿Necesitas algo más para beber antes de que me siente?"

"No, esto está muy bien, gracias." La joven mujer nunca levantó la mirada de su plato. Sin embargo sabía que esos increíbles ojos azules estaban mirando fijamente en ella. "Esto huele maravilloso." Tomó su cuchillo y tenedor y se enfrascó en cortar su carne. Elsa se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa redonda, después se detuvo y se sentó al lado de Anna.

"Hay más vegetales si quieres."

"No, así está bien." La joven mujer continuó empujando su carne alrededor de su plato.

Elsa pudo únicamente sentarse cerca impotentemente y observar como Anna se retiró metiéndose en si misma. Odió la tensión pendiendo en el aire pero no estaba absolutamente segura qué hacer o decir para romper esta.

"Um, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre las camionetas, uh, quizá pueda contestarlas para ti." Oh, eso es brillante, se regaño. "Quiero decir..." se detuvo por un segundo cuando la cabeza rubia se levantó para encontrar su mirada. "Quiero decir... odio esta torpeza." Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Anna bajara su cabeza otra vez.

"No me emociono especialmente con eso yo misma."

"Entonces hablemos." Más fácil decir que hacer.

"No sé qué decir," la joven mujer dijo en una queda voz. El corazón de Elsa se estremeció por el dolor que oyó allí. Sin pensarlo estiró su brazo y puso su mano encima de la de Anna. El suave apretón devuelto la dejó saber que el tacto era bienvenido.

"Solo di lo qué está en tu mente." Varios bocados del filete desaparecieron antes de que Anna hablara.

"¿Has tenido muchas camionetas?"

"Um..." No era la pregunta que Elsa esperaba. "No, Odette fue la única." Ya está, dije su nombre. Vamos a conseguir más allá de esta cosa estúpida de autos/camionetas.

"Oh." Anna retiró la mano y comenzó a cortar más carne. "Tú no puedes mirarme y hablar de esto, ¿puedes?"

"No." Lentamente un rubor se arrastró sobre su cuello. "Nunca fui buena hablando acerca de esta clase de cosas."

"Más en la acción que palabras, ¿eh?" La broma de Elsa hizo exactamente lo qué esperaba que hiciera. Anna le sonrió y le dio un golpe juguetón.

"En realidad, cuando viene a esto, no soy realmente muy buena en ninguna categoría." Se relajó un poco, manteniendo el contacto visual por varios segundos antes de bajar la mirada otra vez. "No he tenido la experiencia."

"Quieres decir..." Tienes veintiséis años. Tú no puede ser. "¿P-pero cuando fuiste pillada en el camino de entrada?" Miró el lindo rubor volver a la cara de Anna.

"No estábamos haciendo 'eso'. Estábamos trabajando nuestro camino para eso cuando fuimos pillados." Apartó su plato, desistiendo de pretender comer. Elsa hizo igual. "Después de eso, bueno... eso nunca sucedió."

Elsa luchó por mantener una sonrisa fuera de su cara. "Así que tú... nunca has..." La sonrisa se negó a ser ocultada y tuvo que mirar para otra parte. "... um, ¿siendo llevada para un paseo de prueba?" riendo.

"Para de reír." Anna fingió enojo pero la chispa en sus ojos la traicionó. "No. Nadie me llevó para un paseo de prueba." Tiró a una diabólica mirada en la mujer de cabello plateado. "Eso no quiere decir que nadie miró bajo la capota."

"No podemos comenzar esto otra vez." Elsa vació su taza y se levantó. "Dado que la cena obviamente se acabó, vamos a la sala de estar y relajarnos en el sofá." Tengo el presentimiento que esta conversación va a continuar y yo preferiría hablar bajo la suave luz en vez de esta potente lámpara fluorescente. "Traeré el pastel con crema."

"No te preocupes por mí." Anna miró a su amiga abrir el refrigerador y sacar una cerveza. "¿Me das una de ésas?"

Elsa la miró burlonamente. "¿Qué sobre tu Percocet? Pienso que no deberías beber con eso."

"No he tomado ninguno hoy y no tomaré ninguno esta noche." Anna no era ni mucho menos una bebedora pero en este momento su boca estaba tan seca que estaba segura que podría vaciar un six pack sin problema.

"Está bien," la mujer más mayor contestó con indecisión. Quizá no debo beber. Necesito mi agudeza cuando estoy contigo, Anna. Sacó dos vasos del armario y siguió a su amiga dentro de la sala de estar. Dejó las cervezas y los vasos y en la mesa del café justo cuando Anna estaba preparada para

transferirse de la silla de ruedas al sofá.

"Aquí, déjame ayudar."

"Puedo hacerlo."

"Es más fácil si ayudo." Dio un paso adelante y bajó su cabeza.

Había sido demasiado tiempo desde que Anna dejó su ayuda y extrañaba la sensación de sostener a la joven mujer en sus brazos. Un brazo se deslizó detrás de la espalda y sintió los brazos más pequeños envolverse alrededor de su cuello. Sí, eso es, agárrame. Puso su otro brazo bajo las piernas de Anna y la levantó apartando la silla de ruedas con su rodilla. En vez de poner su precioso paquete abajo enseguida, Elsa sostuvo a Anna sin problemas en sus brazos y bajó la mirada en la cara que amaba. Si solo las cosas fueran diferentes, pensó cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre los suaves labios rosados tan cerca de los suyos. En el fondo de su mente sabía que un beso no sería protestado. Pero el destino a veces encuentra la necesidad de ser cruel, Anna tuvo que moverse, provocando que el duro yeso de su molde frotara contra el antebrazo de Elsa. Fue un inmediato recordatorio a la ejecutiva de todas las razones de no actuar sobre sus sentimientos. Dejó a su amiga abajo rápidamente pero suavemente, desviando la mirada antes de que cambiara de opinión. Pasó al otro lado del sofá y se sentó de lado en el cojín lejano. Un rápido torcer de su muñeca y la cerveza estaba abierta. Elsa no se preocupó por el vaso, tomando varios tragos directo de la botella.

"¿Quieres algo de música de fondo?" Oh, eso es brillante. Es Día de San Valentín. Todas las estaciones tocaran canciones de amor.

"Seguro." Para Anna, cualquier cosa era mejor que el ensordecedor silencio.

Elsa jugó nerviosamente con los diferentes controles hasta que encontró el correcto. Ajustó el volumen a un punto donde podrían apenas oírlo, entonces dejó el control en la mesa. Abrió la otra cerveza y la sirvió en un vaso sin hacer comentario, entonces se lo pasó a Anna.

"Gracias."

"De nada." Elsa se recargó contra el brazo del sofá y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. Se miraban la una a la otra, silenciosamente esperando que la otra comenzara. Una canción comenzó y terminó sin un sonido de ninguna de las dos mujeres.

"Bien, esto es productivo," la ejecutiva finalmente dijo.

"Quizá debamos solo dejarlo para esta noche," Anna sugirió.

"No. Necesitamos sacar esto abiertamente." Dio un profundo suspiro y alcanzó su cerveza. Para su sorpresa estaba ya vacía. "Wow. No he tomado una así en mucho tiempo." ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Sé lo que tengo que hacer. "Anna, tú significas mucho para mí, sabes eso." Se forzó para encontrar la mirada de la joven mujer, esperando que sus palabras no sonaran tan falsas para Anna como lo hicieron a sus propios oídos. "Pero tomé una decisión hace mucho tiempo que la empresa viene primero." Incluso sobre mi propio corazón. "No puedo volver sobre eso."

"¿Otte te lastimó tan seriamente?"

"Si ella lo hizo" Elsa había estado mirando su regazo y levantó su cabeza en sorpresa en el gentil tacto en su extendido tobillo. "Es más complicado que eso, pero..."

"Tu camioneta esta estacionada en el garaje y no irá a ninguna parte," Anna ofreció. Sus palabras que le ganaron una sonrisa conmovedora.

"Algo así. Necesito otra cerveza. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Estoy haciéndolo muy bien con ésta." Tomó otro trago y observó cuando Elsa salió de la habitación.

Ahora sola, Anna sentía el nerviosismo que intentaba mantener bajo control echándolo de lado. Sus traguitos se convirtieron en tragos y su vaso estaba casi vacío para el momento en que Elsa volvió. Miró el alto, inclinado cuerpo doblarse sobre el cojín y mirarla expectante. ¿Supongo que ahora es mi turno, huh? Tomó otro trago, el alcohol reforzaba su valor. Levantó la mirada en los suaves ojos azules.

"No sé lo que quiero," susurró. "Nunca he sentido de esta manera sobre alguien más, Elsa." Apartó la mirada y terminó su vaso, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Anna no tenía idea de cómo habían comenzado esta conversación pero sabía que no podían dar marcha atrás ahora.

"¿Así qué a dónde vamos nosotras de aquí?" La voz de Elsa era titubeante, traicionando las fuertes emociones luchando dentro de ella. "No quiero perder lo que nosotras tenemos." No quiero perderte.

"No, lo sé." Miraba anhelante la cerveza de su amiga. Elsa sonrió y se la pasó. "Gracias." Anna tomó varios tragos de la botella antes de devolverla. "Supongo que las cosas pueden solo permanecer igual. Quiero decir, nosotras somos aún amigas, ¿correcto?"

"Las mejores amigas," Elsa corrigió, pasando la cerveza.

"Las mejores amigas." La mujer rubia sonrió. "Y las mejores amigas pueden dormir una junto a la otra a y no tiene que significar nada."

"Correcto, y las mejores amigas, pueden aún abrazarse."

"Absolutamente." Anna estaba animada por la dirección de la conversación. "Y a veces..." El sonrojo comenzó a levantarse sobre sus mejillas. "... si esta es una ocasión especial... ellas pueden incluso besarse." Sus orejas quemadas de un rojo intenso y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Si lo hubiera hecho habría visto la ceja arqueada y la sonrisa dirigida en ella.

"Sí, si hay una ocasión especial yo no veo razón de por qué las mejores amigas no puedan besarse." La mente de Elsa fue nuevamente al bienaventurado beso bajo el muérdago. Se maldijo por bajarlo después de los días de fiesta.

"Te diré un secreto," Anna aún no podía mirarla. "Antes, cuando me levantaste. Yo um... pensé... quiero decir yo esperé... que tú pudieras besarme." Dijo las últimas palabras tan bajo que Elsa casi las pasó por alto. Levantó la cerveza y dio de regreso la botella vacía.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba sedienta."

"No te preocupes. Hay suficiente cerveza. ¿Quieres otra?"

"No... si. Por favor." Elsa se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló abajo al lado de Anna.

Levantó una mano y dio vuelta a la cara de la joven mujer hacía ella. "Ahora regreso." Su pulgar rozó contra un labio demasiado suave. "Yo deseé besarte también." Se levantó y presionó sus labios en la coronilla de rojizo cabello. "¿Quieres ese pastel de crema ya?"

Con su miedo disipándose, Anna encontró que su hambre había vuelto. Asintió y miró a Elsa salir del cuarto. ¿Deseas besarme también? Estiró su mano y tocó el punto donde los labios de su amiga habían tocado su cabello. Cuando Elsa volvió, Anna la recompensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los dedos se arrastraron unos sobre los otros cuando la botella fue intercambiada.

"Gracias."

"De nada," dijo volviendo a su asiento. Sabía que estaba pisando una línea peligrosa pero no podía detenerse. "Feliz Día de San Valentín, Anna." Extendió su botella, observando que la joven mujer había servido la suya en el vaso.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín a ti también, Elsa." Los cristales tintinearon juntos y ambas tomaron un saludable trago. "¿Recuerdas en la escuela primaría cuando acostumbrábamos repartir valentines a todo el mundo en clase?"

"¿Yeah?"

"Bien, de vuelta entonces pediríamos a nuestros amigos que fueran nuestros valentines, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto, recuerdo eso." Elsa sonrió. "¿Anna Summer, estás pidiéndome que sea tu Valentín?" Recibió una tímida sonrisa en respuesta. "Seré tu Valentín con una condición." Dejó la cerveza abajo y se movió más cerca. "Tienes que ser el mío, también." Se arrodilló en el cojín al lado de Anna, sus caras apartadas a menos de pulgadas.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Mmm?" Su atención estaba únicamente sobre los labios de la joven mujer.

"Podría el Día de San Valentín... ser considerado... ¿una ocasión especial?"

Prudentemente amortiguó la cerveza, Anna levantó su brazo y encrespó su mano izquierda alrededor de la nuca de Elsa, los largos mechones plateados resbalan a través de sus dedos. No hubo respuesta, sólo una sonrisa y el bajar de los labios a los suyos.

El recuerdo de Elsa del beso de Navidad palideció en comparación a la realidad. El suave, delicado roce de labios juntos la hizo tener hambre de más y volvió, mordiendo el labio inferior de Anna con los suyos varias veces antes de dejar salir lengua para probar la suavidad. Se hizo hacía atrás y recibió un suave gemido de protesta. Oh sí, podría fácilmente perderme en ti, Anna Summer. Muy fácilmente.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín." Elsa retrocedió a una distancia 'amistosa' y recuperó su cerveza. Para su inmenso placer, fue otro segundo antes de que los turquesa ojos se abrieran y se enfocaran.

Para Anna, todas las historias sobre los fuegos artificiales y las campanas estallando fueron reales. Se sentía absolutamente mareada y no pudo resolver si fueron los besos de Elsa o la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. La sensación de hormigueo en sus labios gritó su

elección y su corazón palpitó con fuerza en acuerdo.

"F-feliz Día de San Valentín para ti también." Levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de gato Cheshire en la cara de Elsa. "¿Qué?"

"Nunca antes mis besos habían dejado a alguien sin aliento." Estiró la mano y tomó la de la mujer más joven en la suya. Mirar en la forma en que tú me miras. Si tú supieras la verdad... Elsa echó un vistazo en el reloj, observando que era demasiado temprano para fingir estar

cansada. "¿Quieres ver una película?" Sin esperar una respuesta, alcanzó los telecontroles. Un segundo después la música había parado, substituido por Chevy Chase fanfarroneando a lo largo de la película 'Vacations'. "Allí vamos."

Anna echó un vistazo en la televisión entonces de regreso en la mujer que acababa de besarla tiernamente. Elsa se negó a mirarla. Tú no estás engañándome. Esa película justo no es interesante. ¿De qué estás asustada? Nunca te lastimaría como Odette lo hizo, lo juro. Entendía

que su amiga necesitaba un poco de espacio y Anna estaba dispuesta a darlo. La noche había contestado a muchas preguntas. Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, por lo menos parcialmente. El beso había sido la prueba. Su miedo a ir más lejos había sido apaciguado por la declaración de Elsa que ella no quería tomar su relación en esa etapa, pero ahora Anna necesitaba...algo.

"¿Elsa? ¿Puedo acostarme en tu regazo?"

"Me gustaría eso." Se colocaron en la posición familiar, la cabeza de Anna en su regazo y su mano ligeramente acariciando el rojizo cabello debajo de esta.

El tacto llevaba con este un nuevo significado ahora, a la luz de las recientes revelaciones. La ternura estaba aún allí, pero envuelta en una capa de amor que se movía de la una a la otra. Los dedos de Elsa se desviaron para trazar el contorno de la pequeña oreja ocultada por el cabello de Anna. La

mano apoyada en su rodilla comenzó a moverse también, trazando ociosos círculos a través del algodón grueso de su pants, haciendo que Elsa deseara tanto estar usando un short para así poder sentir esos dedos moviéndose a través de su piel. ¿Oh Dios, cómo voy a hacer esto? Bajo la mirada en Anna. Si tú solo supieras cuánto deseo hacerte el amor en este momento. No sé si puedo hacer esto, estar tan cerca de ti y no poder tocarte de la forma en

que quiero. Su dedo índice recorrió la quijada hasta la barbilla. Te amo tanto, Anna.

Al final de la noche, era hora para otra prueba. La casa fue cerrada y las luces fueron todas apagadas para la noche salvo la pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama. Anna estaba preparada para meterse en la cama cuando sintió los fuerte brazos de Elsa envolverse alrededor de ella y levantarla.

"Imaginé que ayudaría otra vez."

"Huh uh," observó que la alta mujer no hacía esfuerzo de soltarla, no que se estuviera quejando. "¿Supongo que te debo alguna clase de recompensa por ayudarme?" Una sonrisa tiró en la comisura de la boca de Elsa.

"Bien, tú no me 'debes' nada pero si quieres darme una recompensa, por supuesto no me importaría." La bajó a la cama, su boca a escasas pulgadas de la Anna.

Ambas mujeres estaban completamente conscientes de la manera en que la parte superior de sus cuerpos estaban presionándose juntos.

"No me importaría." Sonrió cuando sus labios se encontraron, sorprendidas en lo perfecto que era este sentimiento. Cuando Elsa se hizo para atrás, ella se hizo para adelante, prolongando el contacto por otro segundo. Demasiado pronto para su comodidad, el peso sobre ella se movió, remplazado por las cálidas sábanas.

"Buenas noches, Anna." Elsa se acomodó a su lado, el largo brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura como de costumbre. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Cuando el nervio naufragó como debía, el día había resultado mejor de lo que Anna había pensado que sería. A su manera ellas hablaron de sus miedos y sentimientos y ahora estaban durmiendo juntas como hacían cada noche. Aunque sabía que algunas cosas habían cambiado entre ellas, había mucho más que había permanecido igual. Bajo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los más grandes.

"Buenas noches," la adormilada voz de Elsa murmuró cuando apretó sus dedos unidos.

"Buenas noches."

x.x.x.x

En el mes que siguió, ambas mujeres se ajustaron a la nueva faceta de su relación y todo lo que esta conllevaba. La revelación y el reconocimiento de sus sentimientos les permitió más libertad cuando venía para demostrar el cariño la una por la otra. Había mucho más contacto y ambas fueron bastante creativas cuando definieron el término 'amigas cariñosas'. Para Elsa, no había nada más agradable que pasar una noche intercambiando suaves caricias y tiernos besos con Anna acurrucada en sus brazos. Continuó diciéndose que no estaba rompiendo su promesa a su padre dado que ella y su diosa de rojizos cabellos no eran amantes, sin embargo con cada mirada, cada tacto, Elsa sabía que estaba mintiéndose a si misma. Estaba cautivada por la joven mujer con la tierna sonrisa y suave risa y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

"Penique."

"¿Hmm?" Bajó la mirada para ver sonreír unos turquesa ojos que levantaban la mirada en ella.

Estaban en su posición favorita sentada en el sofá con Anna encrespada en su regazo. Había pasado casi una semana y media desde que el molde derecho fue quitado y el izquierdo acortado justo debajo de la rodilla. La diferencia del peso era una bendición para los muslos de Elsa y la suavidad del cuerpo de su compañera era también absolutamente bienvenido.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos. Parecías lejos de aquí, durante un rato."

Elsa levantó su mano para ahuecar la mejilla de la mujer más joven.

"Nada, solo pensando."

"¿Sobre? ¿O debo suponerlo?"

"Sobre ti," dijo simplemente, sacando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Anna. "Me importas mucho tú..." Su pulgar remontó sobre la fina cicatriz en la mejilla de su compañera, un severo recordatorio de la oculta verdad. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés conmigo. Soy muy afortunada."

Anna sonrió y frotó su mejilla contra la mano grande. "Yo soy la que es afortunada." Trabando los azules ojos con los suyos, continuó. "Nunca entenderé por qué me recibiste en tu casa, una completa extraña, y hacer todo lo que puedes para ayudarme." Se arrimó más cerca, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Elsa. "Pero siempre te estaré agradecida por eso. Y esto." Agitó su mano para indicar su íntima posición. "Tú no me empujas ni me haces sentir incómoda."

"Nunca," la mujer de cabello plateado dijo vehemente. "Nunca querría hacer algo para hacerte sentir de esa manera."

"Y tú no podrías. Se eso." La cara de Anna se volvió seria y se apartó un poco. "Apuesto a que deseas que me de prisa y decida sobre si me gustan las camionetas o no."

Era una idea que jugaba en ella constantemente en el fondo de su mente, especialmente después de algunos bastante acalorados besos intercambiados.

"Hey," Elsa susurró. "Eso es algo que únicamente tú puedes decidir." Atornilla los eufemismos. "Se que no hablamos acerca de esto mucho pero..." Vaciló, en absoluto segura que quería sacar el tema con el objeto de sus deseos sentada en su regazo. "Es más que solo preocupación por otra mujer." Puso un dedo para silenciar la protesta de Anna. "Pon tus sentimientos sobre mí a un lado por un minuto. Piensa acerca de lo que significa ser una... lesbiana." Después de muchos años de estar avergonzada por quién era, Elsa encontró difícil decir realmente la palabra en voz alta.

"Esto es más aceptado actualmente," Anna dijo suavemente.

"No en mi mundo." Dijo las palabras más duramente de lo que era su intención, la amargura coloreando su tono. En una voz más baja agregó. "No en mi familia." Su mente destelló de nuevo a ese fatídico día en el estudio de su padre cuando la forzaron a aceptar su castigo de por vida. Bajó la mirada a su amada, Elsa decidió que si esa fuera la única cosa que la restringía, podría marcharse por una oportunidad de estar con su Anna. La fina blanca cicatriz y el yeso restante dieron vuelta completamente al cerrojo en esa puerta.

"Nada tiene que cambiar," la suave voz dijo quedamente. "Ambas somos felices y nadie está siendo lastimado." Elsa sintió los suaves brazos envolverse alrededor de ella y un ligero apretón. Feliz devolvió el abrazo. "Vamos," Anna dijo. "Tu hermana va a estar aquí pronto y estoy segura no querrías que nos viera así." Intentó apartarse pero se encontró mantenida en el lugar por las fuertes manos de Elsa.

"No deseo dejarte ir." Las palabras llevaban mucho más significado que solo ese momento y Anna lo sabía. Se inclinó hacía adelante y besó a la mujer de cabello plateado.

"No me iré a ninguna parte." Sus labios rozaron juntos otra vez y el miedo fue perdido en la cara del amor. Como siempre le gusta hacer, el reloj de abuelo sonó a la hora y rompió el momento. Con la ayuda de Elsa, Anna se levantó en su pierna derecha y deslizó las muletas bajo sus brazos. "¿Dónde pusiste los rotuladores? Sabes que los niños estarán queriendo pintar el molde nuevo."

"Creo que están en un cajón en la cocina. Hablando de lo cual, nosotras podemos probablemente hacer algunas galletas para los chicos."

"¿Y para las chicas?" Anna apoyó su axila contra la parte superior de la muleta y utilizó su mano libre para palmear el estómago de Elsa.

"Bien," la ejecutiva agachó su cabeza y dio una avergonzada sonrisa. "Pienso que hay otro pastel de chocolate chips en el refrigerador." Salieron hacía la cocina.

"No cuentes en eso a menos que Flora comprara los comestibles ayer," Anna dijo. Entraron en la cocina justo cuando la minivan de Giselle tiró en el camino de entrada. Elsa abrió la puerta corrediza y los saludó.

"Fuera de mi camino, yo primero" Ricky el de doce años dijo cuando corrió pasando con el Play Station en la mano. Timmy de diez años y Tod de seis años lo siguieron rápidamente, ambos hacían la misma cantidad de ruido que el pre-adolescente muchacho. Anna rápidamente se hizo para atrás contra la plataforma paranevitar de ser atropellada por el trío.

"No corran en mi casa," Elsa gritó inútilmente.

"No sé... ellos nunca escuchan," Giselle dijo cuando entró, seguida por Jack. Vio a Anna y sonrió. "Anna querida, Elsa dijo que estabas en muletas." Se acercó y le extendió su mano. La joven mujer se equilibró en su pie derecho y devolvió el gesto. "¿Así que las cosas te van mejor?"

"Sí, todo va bien según la doctora Barnes. Solo esperando que mi tobillo se cure completamente."

"Bueno bien, me alegra que estés mejor. Sin embargo no deberías estar de pie tanto tiempo." Lanzó a su hermana mayor una mirada y sacó una silla. "Tú solo siéntate justo allí. Si quieres algo, estoy segura que Elsa lo traerá para ti." Anna comenzó a protestar pero decidió que era más fácil ceder. Para su sorpresa, Giselle se sentó en la silla contigua. "Jack, ve a ver que están haciendo los chicos. No deseo remplazar algunas de las cosas de mi hermana." Una vez que él salió del cuarto, la pelirroja indicó en la silla vacía. "Ven siéntate, yo no quisiera que los niños oyeran por casualidad esto." Anna y Elsa intercambiaron miradas confusas cuando la mujer de cabello plateado se sentó.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo está bien contigo y Jack?"

"Por supuesto todo esta bien con nosotros. Nosotros estamos felizmente casados desde hace trece años, "Giselle contestó.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Elsa decidió que era mejor no mencionar las aventuras sobre las que sabía, incluyendo la actual.

"¿Tú sabes de ese broche de diamantes que papá le dio a mamá en su vigésimo quinto aniversario?" La Winter mayor asintió. Su padre había gastado una extravagante cantidad, incluso para una familia tan rica como lo eran ellos. Era una de las posesiones más preciadas de Iduna. Giselle bajó la mirada al encaje del mantel. "Ha desaparecido."

"¿Desapareció? ¿Qué quieres decir con desapareció?" Los ojos de Elsa se ensancharon con incredulidad. "Ella lo guarda en su caja fuerte cuando no lo está usando, ¿no es así?"

"Ella dijo que lo puso allí adentro. Únicamente cuatro personas saben la combinación. Mamá, tú, yo... y." Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra, entonces asintieron lentamente en acuerdo.

"Hans." Elsa empuñó sus manos. Anna nunca había oído un nombre dicho con tanto coraje, como si fuera una maldición. Sin pensarlo, estiró su mano y la puso sobre la más grande. Se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente cuando sintió el encogimiento y la retiró. Intercambiaron miradas antes de que Elsa hablara otra vez. "¿Cuándo descubrió esto?"

"Ayer. No te gustará esto," Giselle comenzó. "Dijo que había ido a casa de su amiga para la noche de martes de brigde y cuando volvió notó que el marco de la pintura no estaba al ras contra la pared pero no pensó nada de esto."

"¿Está la caja fuerte detrás del cuadro?" Anna preguntó.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez Hans estuvo allí?" Elsa preguntó, asintiendo al mismo tiempo a la pregunta de su amada.

"El sábado en la noche." La pelirroja suspiró. "Pienso que él lo tomó y le dije eso a mamá también."

"¿Le dijiste?" La Winter mayor no se molesto en ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Le dijiste que su precioso Hans pudo haberle robado? ¿Qué te dijo ella?"

"Justo lo qué piensas que diría," Giselle contestó. "Me acusó de asociarme contigo contra él. Dijo que no entendíamos como estaban las cosas difíciles para él. Pero pienso que me cree." Volteó a Anna. "Nuestra madre no ve nunca las cosas tan claras como debería."

"Esa es una manera de considerar esto," Elsa dijo, secretamente satisfecha que su hermana hubiera invitado a Anna a entrar en lo que obviamente era una discusión familiar. "Más precisamente, ella ve lo que únicamente desea ver y algo que moleste su visión es incorrecto." Suspiró y rascó su cabeza en la frustración. "Nada que podamos hacer sobre lo que ella piensa. ¿Qué sobre el broche?"

"Pagaremos sobre la reclamación, por supuesto. Ése no es el problema."

"No, el problema es un muchacho que piensa que las drogas lo hacen un hombre. ¿Por qué no me llamaste por esto?"

"Justo supe esto ayer y no quise perturbar tu fin de semana." Miró a Anna sutilmente. "Además, sabía que te vería hoy."

Elsa ignoró la descarada implicación de su hermana. "¿Y qué vamos a hacer sobre él? Ahora él está robando a su propia madre."

"Hice que el cerrajero pasara y cambiara la combinación en su caja fuerte. Seguros Winter pagará la reclamación. Realmente no hay nada más que podamos hacer."

"Eso es todos lo que tomó, ¿solo su broche?"

"Sí," Giselle asintió. "Todas las otras joyas están aún allí. Pero solo nosotros sabíamos que el broche era la pieza más cara allí adentro. Tiene ese collar que parece que vale más que ese y estaba sin tocar."

"Hans sabe que todo es valioso. Mamá solo los saca en ocasiones especiales. Probablemente imaginó que ella no lo notaría enseguida." Elsa miró a Anna, silenciosamente deseando que ellas estuvieran solas.

Una profunda cólera fluyó dentro de ella

y solo el abrazo de la joven mujer podría disminuir ésta. Al infierno con esto, tú ya piensas que nosotras somos amantes. Respiró profundamente, estiró el brazo, y envolvió su mano alrededor de la más pequeña de Anna. Giselle dio lo que era claramente una incómoda sonrisa. Tú comenzaste esto. Elsa apretó la mano de su amiga una vez más, entonces la retiró. Echó un vistazo de lado para ver la sorprendida e interrogativa mirada de Anna. Sonrió y esperó que la rubia mujer pudiera entender. A veces yo solo necesito tocarte.

"Y... um... vamos a hablar de otras cosas." Giselle dijo. "¿Conseguiste la receta de Flora para el pollo relleno?"

"Lo hice, pero no estoy de humor para escándalos alrededor de eso esta noche. Tendrás que venir durante la semana y hacer que ella lo haga."

"¿Quieres decir ese con el brócoli y esa salsa?" Anna preguntó. "Es delicioso. Flora dijo que siempre te ha gustado."

"Bien, a Elsa le gusta también." La cautivadora sonrisa de la joven mujer provocó que Giselle devolviera una del mismo modo. "Flora hace absolutamente los mejores rellenos."

"Sí lo hace," la Winter mayor convino. Anna sonrió para si misma recordando la caja rojaque decía 'Stove Top' colocada sobre la barra una tarde. Decidió guardar el secreto de la ama de llaves. Además, había intentado hacer la Stove Top antes, cuando vivía sola, y nunca le quedó tan bien como a Flora. Con el asunto librado del gesto físico y puestas en un asunto más familiar, Giselle visiblemente se relajó.

"Es por eso que Elsa decidió conservar a Flora. Cocina tan bien, si trabajara para mí estaría tan grande como una casa."

"A veces me siento de esa manera también," Anna dijo, palmeando su estómago. Justo entonces Tod entró escabulléndose en la cocina.

"Mami, quiero un poco de refresco."

"Necesitas decir por favor y tienes que pedírselo a tu tía Elsa," su madre dijo. Él miró a su alta tía y repitió su pregunta correctamente.

"Por supuesto."

"Tía Anna, ¿puedo sentarme en tu regazo?" Sobresaltados ojos encontraron su inocente pregunta. "¿Por favor?" Él agregó, pensando que ese era el problema.

"Um bien..."

"Si tía Anna quiere dejar que te sientes sobre su regazo, esa es su decisión," Giselle dijo. Miró a Elsa y asintió.

"Seguro, si quieres hacerlo. Eso está bien." Anna empujó hacía atrás su silla un poco para darle a él espacio. Él rápidamente se subió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su estómago para evitar resbalarse. "¿Tus hermanos te dejaron jugar con ellos?" Preguntó en su oído.

"No, ellos no son divertidos para jugar," Tod puso mala cara.

"Jack no es mejor," Giselle dijo. "Les juro que al instante que los controles están en sus manos sus treinta años caen." El ruido de los chicos discutiendo atrajo su atención.

"Mejor iré a ver lo qué están haciendo antes de que uno de ellos mate al otro." Se levantó y le extendió la mano a su hijo más joven. "Vamos, Tod."

"Estaremos allí en un minuto," Elsa dijo, parada cerca de la silla de Anna. Una vez que estuvieron solas, se inclinó para un beso. "Pienso que Giselle está encantada contigo."

"No lo sé. Cuando me tocaste, parecía que se tragó un insecto."

"Pero incluso después de eso dejó a Tod sentarse en tu regazo y te llamó tía Anna."

"Mmm, eso es verdad." Permitió un beso más de Elsa antes de alcanzar sus muletas.

"¿Llamaste para las pizzas ya?"

"Maldición, sabía que me olvidé de algo. ¿De cuál quiere todo el mundo?"

"Dos grandes de champiñones, dos supremas, y tu quieres tu peperoni y champiñones," Anna dijo. La estridente voz de Giselle vino de la sala de estar. Al parecer había una lucha de voluntades ocurriendo entre ella y su hijo de doce años, Ricky.

Elsa meneó su cabeza. "Mejor salgo allá. ¿Puedes llamar por mí? Es tres en el marcado rápido."

"Seguro." Anna tomó el teléfono y presionó el botón mientras Elsa iba a evitar la tercera guerra mundial. Lo consiguió en el primer intento e hizo el pedido. Colgó y estaba justo colocándose sus muletas debajo sus brazos cuando el teléfono sonó. Pensando que era la llamada de regreso del lugar de las pizzas, Anna lo tomó.

"¿Hola?"

¿"E-Elsa?" No reconoció la voz pero claramente entendía el tono. La mujer en el otro extremo del teléfono estaba llorando.

"No, soy Anna."

"¿Podría usted por favor decirle a Elsa que su madre está al teléfono? Yo-es muy importante," Iduna sollozó.

"Espere solo un segundo." Dándose cuenta que no podría sostener el teléfono en una mano y utilizar las muletas, Anna lo dejó abajo en la barra y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

.X.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Giselle tenía agarrado a Timmy y Jack estaba sosteniendo a Ricky mientras los dos chicos se lanzaban insultos el uno al otro.

"Tú hiciste trampa."

"¡No hice!"

"¡Si que hiciste!"

"¡No hice!"

"¡Suficiente!" La voz de Elsa retumbó sobre las ruidosas protestas. "Me da igual quién hizo trampa o de quién era el turno. Si ustedes dos no pueden jugar agradablemente yo voy a apagar eso." La amenaza no había detenido a los dos hermanos de discutir una y otra vez.

"Pero él comenzó esto."

"¡Timothy!" Ambos padres gritaron.

"Elsa." Anna se apoyó sobre sus muletas. "Tú madre está en el teléfono." Cuando la alta mujer pasaba, le habló en una voz más baja. "Ella parece que ha estado llorando." Eso hizo a la mujer de cabello plateado vacilar por un segundo antes de tomar el teléfono. Un padre llorando nunca significa algo bueno.

"¿Mamá? Ma... Mamá... Mamá, para de llorar. No puedo entenderte." Silenciosamente indicó para que Anna llamara a Giselle . "Ok, dímelo otra vez, lentamente." La pelirroja entró en la cocina justo cuando Elsa intentaba unir las piezas que su histérica madre le estaba diciendo. "¿Están seguros? mamá ok, está bien, tranquila... ¿qué dice él?" Se volteó de espaldas a la otra mujer y se apoyó contra la plataforma. "Mamá, escúchame cuidadosamente, dijo seguro que ese es Hans?" En la mención del nombre de su hermano, la mano de Giselle fue a su boca.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Quién te llamó?" Elsa preguntó cuando alejaba a su hermana. Tenía bastante para intentar entender lo que Iduna estaba diciéndole. "No, Giselle está aquí. Pasaremos y te recogeremos, sí mamá, estaremos allí en quince minutos, no. No llames a nadie más. Si necesitan ser llamados, lo haré más tarde. No, no llames un taxi. Estaremos justo a allí. Sí, lo prometo... adiós." Presionó el botón de apagado y dejó el teléfono abajo en la barra.

"¿Elsa?" Giselle dio un paso adelante. "¿Le pasó algo a Hans?" No hubo respuesta.

"¿Elsa?"

"Hans..." De espaldas a ellas, se agarró del borde de la barra. "Él estaba yendo hacía el este en el carril del oeste de la autopista."

"Oh mi dios," Anna susurró. Elsa se empujó a si misma para situarse y hacerles frente.

"Anna, necesito que vigiles a los niños hasta que volvamos. Estoy segura que solo comerán pizzas y jugarán vídeojuegos."

"Por supuesto," la joven mujer contestó. "Cualquier cosa. Sabes eso."

"Traeré a Jack y nuestras chaquetas," Giselle con voz temblorosa. Salió del cuarto para ir por su marido. Anna cojeó hacía su alta compañera. Por varios segundos, ninguna habló.

Finalmente Elsa rompió el silencio.

"No sé que tan tarde estaremos. Intenta meterlos a la cama a las diez. Hay suficientes habitaciones para que escojan."

"Me ocuparé de eso," Anna prometió. Levantó su mano y acunó la mejilla de la mujer más mayor. "Te amo."

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron y sonrió. "¿Cómo sabes justo qué decir?" Tiró de su amor acercándola y la besó en la cabeza. "Te amo también, Anna. No mates a los niños ni juegues ningún juego que implique que te amarren, ¿Ok?"

"Pienso que puedo manejarlos. Tienes cosas más importantes de que preocuparte." Sintió a Elsa dar un paso atrás y se dio cuenta que Jack y Giselle habían entrado al cuarto.

"Te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo."

"No pueden tener nada de cafeína o azúcar después de las siete. Tod tiene que estar en camaa las ocho y los otros niños pueden permanecer levantados hasta las diez." Giselle dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso. "No puedo encontrar las llaves. Jack, ¿dónde están las llaves?" Su labio inferior temblaba y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"Conduciré," Elsa dijo firmemente, arrebatando las llaves de su hermana. El cambio en su tono motivo que Anna la mirara. Donde suaves curvas acentuaban la fuerte mandíbula, tensos músculos se apretaban justo debajo de la superficie. La espalda de Elsa estaba recta, su postura imponente.

No era la suave, sensible mujer que era con Anna en privado. En su lugar

estaba la ejecutiva, la líder de una multimillonaria compañía y la cabeza de una poderosa familia. Aunque entendía la necesidad para las dos identidades, Anna de todas formas desesperadamente deseaba que Elsa no tuviera que ser la guardiana todo el tiempo. Odiaba la manera en que la presión y la tensión agotaban la energía de su amada. Mirándolos irse, Anna pudo únicamente rezar para que todo estuviera bien.

Las campanadas del reloj despertaron a la mujer que dormitaba. Anna alcanzó sus muletas y se puso de pie. Un rápido frotamiento de sus ojos le ayudó a ver que era las tres. No había habido llamada telefónica aún, ninguna palabra. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una jarra de café. Sin duda cuando Elsa volviera desearía un poco. Pronto Anna estaba sonriendo en el pacífico sonido de la cafetera. Ricky y Timmy habían decidido continuar su pelea, forzando a Anna en un momento dado a enviarlos por separado a las esquinas para tranquilizarlos. Esa acción le ganó una colorida serie de palabras de Ricky.

Únicamente la amenaza de repetírselas a su tía Elsa consiguió calmarlo. A la hora de irse a la cama tomó la salida fácil y dejó a cada chico escoger su propia habitación para dormir. Sus brazos aún le dolían de subir las escaleras dos veces antes de que los sobrinos de Elsa se quedaran finalmente dormidos. Anna pasó el tiempo bebiendo café en la mesa de la cocina y releyendo el diario. Tabitha saltaba dentro de vez en cuando, exigiendo atención, entonces salía. El total de tres días de noticias impresas y la mitad de la jarra de café resbalaron para antes de que el jeep de Elsa tirara por el camino de entrada. Se levantó sobre sus muletas y fue a la puerta, abriéndola con tiempo para ver a Jack ayudando a su esposa y suegra a salir del vehículo.

"Oh Señor," susurró, sabiendo que lo peor había sucedido. Elsa asumió el control por su cuñado y ayudó a Iduna a entrar.

"¿En qué habitaciones metiste a los niños?" Preguntó cuando pasaba.

"Las habitaciones a ambos lados de la tuya y la que está al final del pasillo," Anna dijo, ahogando al fondo un nudo en su propia garganta. Hasta que vio las desoladas miradas en sus caras, se había estado aferrando a la esperanza de que había sobrevivido Hans de alguna manera al accidente. Elsa asintió y miró a Jack.

"La habitación de la izquierda cerca al final del pasillo está vacía. Ponla allí. Pondré a mamá en mi habitación." Tomó el bolso de la matriarca y lo dejó en la barra. "¿Mamá? Vamos, pienso que necesitas acostarte por un rato."

"Pero tengo que llamar..."

"Me ocuparé de que todo el mundo sepa. Necesitas acostarte." Vio a Jack conducir a su esposa fuera del cuarto. "Vamos, iremos arriba ahora."

"Horrible... Esto es solo tan horrible..." Iduna gritó.

"Lo sé, mamá. Vamos ya." Elsa condujo a la afligida mujer.

Quince minutos más tarde volvió a la cocina. "Anna, ¿crees que puedas hacer una jarra de café?"

"Ya la hice. Tu taza está en la mesa." Elsa miró en la familiar taza, entonces en su compañera.

"Imaginé que necesitarías un poco de café," Anna dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "He tomado un poco yo misma." Ambas miraron la jarra casi vacía.

"Ese es buen pensamiento." Frotó sus ojos. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las seis treinta."

"Supongo que debo esperar una hora o así antes de empezar a llamar a todo el mundo."

Elsa envolvió las manos alrededor de su taza y miró fijamente el oscuro líquido. Insegura qué decir, Anna permanecía silenciosa, dando a su compañera el tiempo que necesitaba. Los azules ojos brillaron con la amenaza de derramar las lágrimas pero permanecían enfocados en el café. Después de un prolongado silencio, Elsa comenzó a hablar.

"Los testigos dijeron que giró fuera de la rampa en vez de sobre la rampa." Su labio inferior tembló y parpadeó rápidamente. "Iba a exceso velocidad y chocó contra un camión de basura justo antes de entrar a la autopista."

"Elsa, lo siento tanto." Puso su mano en el fuerte antebrazo.

"Ellos um..." El parpadeo aumentó cuando luchaba por mantener las lágrimas dentro. "Ellos tienen que hacer una autopsia." Su voz se enredaba. "Piensan que tomó... drogas..." Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y Elsa se encontró siendo tirada en los brazos de Anna.

"Está bien, te tengo," la joven mujer arrullaba. Las sillas rasparon a través del piso de la cocina cuando se acercaron, ninguna quería romper el contacto. La guardiana necesitaba consuelo y Anna era la única que podía proporcionarle este.

"No e-es justo. Era demasiado joven," Elsa se atragantaba. "Las drogas..."

"Lo sé." Besó la morena frente. "Lo sé." Comenzó a mecerla mientras las calientes lágrimas empapaban su camisa. Los sollozos atormentaron al alto marco pero Anna seguía, murmurando consoladoras palabras y frotando suavemente la espalda de Elsa. "Te tengo... eso es, suéltalo."

"Fueron esas malditas drogas," gritó.

"Lo sé." Anna continuó meciendo y sosteniendo a su amada hasta que finalmente las lágrimas amainaron y los sollozos se redujeron a sorbidos. Sintió el tirón de Elsa hacía atrás y soltó el abrazo. "¿Mejor?" Recibió un tembloroso cabeceo. "Ven aquí." Tomó una servilleta de lino de la mesa y limpió la húmeda cara. "Desahógate... eso es mejor."

"Gracias, solo necesitaba... bien, esto." Elsa con fatiga se hundió nuevamente en su silla y movió su cabeza. "Esto es solo tan difícil de creer." No había nada que Anna pudiera decir así que arrimó su silla hasta que sus rodillas estaban tocándose. Elsa puso su mano sobre la más pequeña y la apretó. "Los próximos días van a ser duros."

"No tienes que atravesar esto sola." Anna levantó su mano libre y ahuecó la mejilla de su amor. "Estaré justo aquí contigo, lo prometo." Miró el reloj. "Es aún demasiado temprano para llamar a todo el mundo y realmente necesitas un poco de descanso. Has estado levantada toda la noche."

"¿Qué sobre ti?" Por primera vez Elsa notó los oscuros círculos debajo de los hermosos ojos turquesa. "¿Dormiste algo?"

"Me quedé dormida alrededor de las dos pero estaba levantada para las tres."

"Ambas necesitamos dormir un poco." Se levantó, entonces frunció el ceño. "Tengo que dormir en el sofá. Si alguien despierta..." No hubo necesidad de acabar la oración.

"¿Por qué no tomo el sofá? Necesitas la cama cómoda más que yo."

"Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir contigo Anna."

"Entonces no lo hagas," la joven mujer dijo firmemente. Elsa la miró y se preguntó si alguien más podría hablarle de esa manera y salir impune por eso. Sospechó que nadie, excepto tal vez Flora. Sus ojos se entristecieron en el pensamiento de dar la noticia al ama de llaves quién había conocido a Hans desde que era un bebé.

"Hay tanto hacer. Tengo que llamar a los primos..."

"Puedes hacer todo eso después de que hayas tenido un par de horas de descanso." Anna se forzó para levantarse sobre sus muletas. "Vamos ya, me acostaré contigo hasta que te quedes dormida." Elsa asintió con fatiga. Necesitaba descansar y no había duda que con su rubia amiga a su lado podría hacer justo eso. Después de ir al baño y de cambiarse sus pantalones, Elsa se arrastró en la cama.

"¿Estás segura qué no te quedaras dormida?" Murmuró Elsa mientras arreglaban sus almohadas.

"No, he tomado tanto café que no pienso que podré dormir." Anna extendió su brazo. "Ven aquí, déjame sostenerte." Pronto Elsa se acomodó contra su pecho. "Eso es," comenzó a acariciar el largo plateado cabello. "Tú descansa y deja que me preocupe de ti para variar."

x.x.x.x

Anna estaba tarareando suavemente y dulcemente acariciaba la espalda de su durmiente compañera cuando oyó el auto llegar por el camino de entrada. Cerró sus ojos lentamente con la certeza que era ya lunes y en menos de un minuto Flora estaría cruzando la puerta, totalmente inconsciente de los acontecimientos de la noche previa. Echó un vistazo en Elsa y sabía que no podría despertarla para esto.

"Me ocuparé de eso," susurró antes de deslizarse y poner un tierno beso en el hombro de la durmiente mujer.

Entró a la cocina justo cuando Flora estaba cerrando la puerta corrediza.

"Oooh, ese viento," el ama de llaves dijo cuando se quitaba su chaqueta. Dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. "Oh, buenos días, Anna. ¿Es el auto de Giselle el que está en el camino de entrada?" En ese mismo momento notó la cafetera medio vacía y los periódicos derramados sobre la mesa.

"Sí."

"Anna, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Elsa?"

"Está durmiendo. Flora, por favor venga siéntese." Anna apoyó las muletas contra la barra y sacó una silla.

"¿Por qué Giselle está aquí? ¿Están los niños bien? ¿Algo le sucedió a Jack? Está..."

"No, ellos están bien. Por favor siéntese." Anna soltó una respiración y esperó a que el ama de llaves se sentara antes de sentarse ella misma.

"Estás asustándome. ¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Flora estaba llena de preocupación. Anna sentía la garganta apretarse incluso antes de que hablara.

"Desearía que hubiera una manera fácil de decirle esto." Dándose cuenta que sus palabras estaban únicamente inquietando más a la mujer mayor, respiró profundamente y continuó. "Hans se mató en un accidente de auto anoche."

Como un espejo rompiéndose, la cara de Flora perdió toda la compostura y rompió en llanto. Como hizo con Elsa, Anna tomó a la afligida mujer en sus brazos y la confortó. El ama de llaves permitió el contacto por algunos minutos antes de levantarse y limpiar sus ojos.

"Bien entonces, creo que hay cosas que debo hacer." Se acercó a la cafetera. "Estoy segura que una jarra recién hecha estaría en orden."

"Flora, usted no tiene que hacer eso."

La mujer mayor volteó y la miró. "Anna, no soy una Winter. Elsa dice que soy el ama de llaves pero eso no me hace familia. Recuerdo cuando su padre falleció. Trabajé para ese hombre por veinticinco años y en el día de su funeral estaba aquí asegurándome de que hubiera bastante comida para la gente que iba a llegar después del servicio de entierro."

"Eso es terrible," Anna jadeó. "¿Elsa no le dio el día libre?"

"Elsa no estaba a cargo entonces, estaba su madre." Flora vació el café en el fregadero y giró en el grifo. "Dijo que me necesitaba aquí para ocuparme de todo por ella. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que hiciera?"

"Estoy segura que Elsa no esperará que usted trabaje." Cojeó dando otro paso y habló en una voz más baja. "Iduna está aquí también."

"Bien entonces, estará esperando té caliente cuando baje." Flora abrió el armario y sacó la tetera. "¿A qué horas vas a despertar Elsa?"

"Pienso que le daré otra media hora o así. Estuvo levantada toda la noche."

"Hmm, Iduna normalmente despierta a las ocho. Probablemente debes despertar a Elsa una vez que el café este listo."

Anna asintió en el acuerdo. No sería una buena cosa despertar a su compañera y entonces hacerle frente a su madre inmediatamente.

x.x.x.x

Anna siguió a Flora dentro de la habitación y dejó la taza humeante de café en la mesita de noche.

"Comenzaré el desayuno para los niños. Estoy segura que estarán levantados pronto."

"Gracias. Estaremos afuera en algunos minutos," dijo, sus ojos nunca dejaron a la durmiente mujer. Una vez que oyó el clic de la puerta cerrándose, Anna recargó las muletas contra la pared y se colocó al lado de su compañera. Se apoyó sobre un codo y bajó la mirada, silenciosamente deseando no tener que despertar a Elsa. Incluso dormida la cara de la ejecutiva mostraba los signos del dolor. Los aún cerrados ojos mostraban la hinchazón por el llanto y no había paz en las cinceladas facciones.

"¿Elsa? Hora de despertar, cariño."

"¿Hmm?" Los ojos que no obtuvieron bastante sueño se abrieron con momentánea confusión.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Cuarto para las ocho," la joven mujer contestó.

Elsa gimió y se incorporó. "Supongo que mejor me levanto entonces. Tengo un día ocupado delante de mí." Sus ojos se ensancharon en la vista del café que le era dado. "Oh, gracias." Tomó un trago y sonrió agradecidamente. "Necesitaba esto." Tomó otro trago, después miró a Anna juguetonamente. "¿Tú hiciste esto?"

"Flora lo hizo."

"Oh Dios, Flora." Elsa puso su mano a su boca. "Tengo que..."

"Me ocupé de eso por ti," Anna dijo en un tono bajo, sus ojos traicionaban justo lo difícil qué había sido para ella ser la portadora de las malas noticias.

"Ven aquí." La alta mujer apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera y extendió su brazo derecho.

"Pero tienes cosas que hacer," dijo, aunque no había nada más en el mundo que deseara hacer en ese momento que acurrucarse en los brazos de Elsa.

"Puedo prescindir de un minuto." Tristes ojos azules miraban a Anna. "Realmente necesito sostenerte." Cuidadosa de no derramar el café, se abrazaron, la cabeza rubia apoyada contra el pecho de la ejecutiva. "Gracias."

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer..."

"Tú lo estás haciendo ahora," Elsa dijo, presionando sus labios contra la cabeza de Anna. "Solo necesito algunos minutos de tranquilidad contigo antes de que salga allí y haga frente a cualquier persona." Tomó otro trago de café y comenzó ociosamente a acariciar los cabellos de miel. "Va a ver centenares de personas que estarán entrando y saliendo por los próximos días. Tabitha estará pasando mucho tiempo en el cuarto de lavado." Frotó su mejilla contra el suave cabello entonces tomó otro trago. "¿Si Jack y Giselle se quedan, podrías ayudar a mantener a los niños ocupados? Les gusta jugar videojuegos contigo."

"Por supuesto, Elsa. Cualquier cosa que tú necesites." Tanto como ella no deseaba hacerlo, Anna se separó del abrazo. "Mejor vuelvo allí y veo si Flora necesita alguna ayuda. Además, estoy segura que quieres vestirte antes de que todo el mundo despierte."

"¿Flora? ¿Ella no se fue a su casa?"

"No, está haciendo el desayuno."

"Dile que puede irse a su casa. No tiene que trabajar hoy." Elsa estaba sorprendida de recibir un rápido abrazo. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Sabía que no la harías trabajar."

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría esperar que trabaje después de esto?"

"Tú madre lo hizo cuando tu padre murió." Miró la quijada de Elsa tensarse.

"No soy como mi madre," dijo tajantemente. Arrojó las sabanas detrás y se levantó. "¿Anna, te importaría decirle a Flora?"

"No, no me importaría en absoluto," la joven mujer dijo momentos antes de que Elsa cerrara la puerta del baño. Tomó la taza vacía. "Tendré café recién hecho esperando por ti cuando salgas." Era más fácil decir que hacer cuando Anna intentaba resolver como maniobrar con sus muletas. La solución fue sostener el asa con sus dientes, lo cual le ganó una mirada de desaprobación de Flora cuando entró a la cocina.

"Eres tan testaruda como ella lo es, ¿no es así?" El ama de llaves la reprendió cuando tomó la taza. "Sabes que habría ido a recogerla. No necesitabas traerla aquí."

"Flora, Elsa dijo que usted no tiene que quedarse hoy. Estoy segura que podemos manejar todo."

"¿Fue esa su idea o la tuya?"

"Suya."

"Ya veo." El ama de llaves asintió. "Puedo esperar eso de alguien tan generosa como Elsa. Sin embargo, pienso que debo quedarme."

"¿Por qué? Usted está justamente tan perturbada como todo el mundo, ¿por qué debe quedarse y trabajar?"

"¿Flora? ¿Flora está usted allí?" Iduna gritó desde las escaleras.

"Por eso," la mujer mayor dijo. Salió a la sala de estar y levantó la mirada en la matriarca. "Hay té esperando por usted, señora Winter."

"Oh que bueno, que está aquí." Iduna bajó las escaleras, su cara mostraba las señales de una madre abatida. "Es terrible, ¿no es así? Solo simplemente terrible."

"Trágico," el ama de llaves estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" Finalmente vio a Anna apoyada sobre sus muletas. "Hola, querida. ¿No eres tú la pequeña amiga de Elsa? ¿La que estaba en la silla de ruedas?"

"Sí, Madame. Mi nombre es Anna."

"Anna, ¿dónde está Elsa?"

"Ella está vistiéndose. Saldrá en un minuto."

"¿Ha comenzado a llamar a alguien ya?"

"Lo haré en un minuto," Elsa dijo cuando salió de la habitación de Anna. Parecía serena pero Anna sabía que era una actuación. Los hinchados ojos dijeron que nuevas lágrimas de dolor esperaban para desbordarse. "Buenos días, mamá."

"No hay nada bueno acerca de este día, Elsa. Tú mejor empieza. Llama a tu tía Linda primero." La matriarca caminó a zancadas en la cocina, despidiendo con eficacia a su hija.

"Supongo que es mejor empezar a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas." Miró en la dirección de la cocina y meneó su cabeza. "Voy a utilizar el teléfono en la oficina. Discúlpenme."

Anna esperó hasta que la puerta al cuarto se cerró antes de hablar a Flora en silencioso tono.

"¿Por qué es tan cruel con Elsa?"

"No está tratando de ser cruel," el ama de llaves explicó. "Iduna tiene una cierta manera de manejar las cosas. Ésa es su manera."

"Sé que está dolida pero Elsa también. ¿No puede ver eso?"

"Algunas personas no puede ver más allá de su propio dolor, Anna." Flora miró a la cocina. "Tengo que entrar allí."

Anna se quedó parada allí por un momento, su primer instinto fue hacerle compañía a Elsa pero entonces se dio cuenta que había una mejor manera de ayudar a su amiga. Acorazándose ella misma, siguió a Flora a la cocina.

x.x.x.x

Iduna estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de té en una mano y un pañuelo en la otra.

"Señora Winter, ¿le importaría si me siento aquí?" Anna preguntó dulcemente. "Todavía no puedo estar de pie por mucho tiempo."

"Bien sí, siéntese. Flora, un poco más de té."

"Gracias," la joven mujer dijo cuando tomó asiento. El ama de llaves se acercó con la tetera y una taza de café para Anna. Intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada. Iduna miraba su reloj.

"Pensaba que Ricky estaría levantado ya. Él siempre es un madrugador."

"Estuvo levantado hasta tarde. Tuve problemas para conseguir que se durmiera."

"Eso es, usted los vigiló, ¿no es así?" Anna asintió. La matriarca sorbió su té. "Ese Ricky. Es como Hans, usted sabe."

"Me temo que no me familiaricé con su hijo. ¿Por qué usted no me cuenta sobre él?"

Elsa entró en la cocina una hora más tarde buscando su café. Su garganta comenzaba a estar seca después de hacer tantas llamadas. Una ceja se arqueó en la vista de su madre, Anna, y Giselle sentadas y hablando en la mesa. Dado que la espalda de Iduna daba hacia ella, Elsa esperaba poder entrar furtivamente, conseguir el café, y salir. El sonido de la voz de su hermana, sin embargo, truncó esa esperanza.

"Elsa."

"Buenos días Giselle ." Se dio vuelta e hizo frente a la mesa. "Mamá, Toby y los niños estarán aquí en un rato. La mayoría estará aquí esta tarde."

"¿Hiciste los preparativos? Quiero qué te asegures de que tenga lo mejor, lo mejor de todo."

"Me ocuparé de eso" Elsa dijo. "Tengo algunas más llamadas por hacer. Nani puede encargarse de los socios y ponerlo en la prensa." Flora le dio la taza. "Regresaré más tarde."

"¿Llamaste a tu tía Linda?"

"Su servicio contestó. Regresará la llamada."

"Pero estás en el teléfono." La voz de la matriarca se levantó incisiva. "No podrá llamar Elsa, no quisiera que se enterara de esto en las noticias."

"Tengo la llamada esperando, mamá. No conseguirá la señal ocupada."

"No puede enterarse de esto en las noticias. Hans era su sobrino preferido."

"Le dejé un mensaje con su servicio." ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga? No puedo hacer que me llame. Tragó su café, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el quemante calor que bajaba por su garganta.

"Señora Winter. ¿Le gustaría un poco más de té?" Anna preguntó.

"No en este momento, querida. Debo ir a pasar algo de tiempo con mis nietos." Miró a su hija más joven. "Giselle , supongo que si tú y Jack tienen otro niño lo llamarás Thomas."

"Mamá, hemos decidido que tres..."

"Tonterías. Eres ciertamente bastante joven y no es como qué tu figura podría arruinarse por otro niño. Tu hermana continúa sin mostrar ningún interés en tener niños." La matriarca se levantó. "Voy a ir con los niños y después puedes llevarme a casa, Elsa. Te dejaré saber cuando esté lista."

Los nudillos de la alta mujer dieron vuelta al blanco cuando agarró la asa de su taza y echaba fuego por los ojos en la retirada de su madre. Giselle se paró al lado de su hermana.

"No sabe lo que está diciendo. Está solo dolida por lo de Hans."

"Sabe exactamente lo que está diciendo, hermana. El problema es que nosotras continuamos aguantando esto." Volteó a Anna. "La gente va a comenzar a llegar pronto. Es posible que quieras entrar en tu habitación antes de que suceda."

"No." Recogió sus muletas. "Puedo ayudar. Vigilaré a los niños para que los adultos puedan estar juntos. No me importa."

"¿Estás segura?" Elsa la miró y fue difícil forzarse para no buscar un abrazo. ¿Sabes cómo de loco va a estar y tú aún quieres ayudar? Estaba segura que no sería tan generosa si la situación fuera inversa. Entonces otra vez, cuando viene de ti, no hay nada que yo no haría. "Gracias," dijo suavemente.

"Por supuesto. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer." Anna sonrió y Elsa se encontró irremediablemente perdida en ésta.

"Ahem." La tos cortés de Giselle rompió el momento.

"Es mejor que regrese a las llamadas telefónicas."

"Elsa, me aseguraré de que mamá llegue a casa. Tú preocúpate de entrar en contacto con todo el mundo," la pelirroja dijo.

x.x.x.x

Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando Giselle y su familia se fueron a casa de Iduna. Elsa decidió permanecer oculta en la oficina tanto como fuera posible mientras sin que lo supiera Anna estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener a la matriarca alejada de ella. Cuando la minivan se retiró de su camino de entrada, la mujer de cabello plateado exhaló un suspiro de alivio y entró a la sala de estar. Maldición. En su escondite, no había notado que el grupo de parientes que llegaron estaban sobrepasando a aquellos que se habían ido y ahora cerca de treinta Winters estaban flotando alrededor. Vio a Anna inmediatamente y fue directamente a ella.

"Hola."

"Hola. Tu madre se fue."

"Vi eso." Echó un vistazo, su alta figura le permitía ver pasar la masa de gente. "¿Piensas que podrían ser un poco más ruidosos?"

"¿Quién es el de chaqueta azul con la corbata deshecha?"

"Luigi. Posee una representación de Toyota. Uno de los primos," Elsa dijo cuando miró al hombre joven, frunciendo el ceño en su actuación de duelo.

"Oh."

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estaba diciéndome que él y Hans estaban muy unidos."

"Yeah y estaba 'unido' a papá después de que murió. Entonces no consiguió nada y ahora no."

"Quieres decir que está únicamente actuando así porque..." Anna se detuvo, pensando de cómo Gothel actuaba cuando su padre murió. "Eso es horrible."

"Estoy sorprendida que esté aquí y no saqueando el condominio de Hans en éste momento. Debe haber estado tan cercano a él que olvidó la dirección por todo su dolor." Oculta de la vista de otros, una pequeña mano recorrió la espalda de Elsa y comenzó a frotar en suaves círculos.

"Estarán marchándose pronto, ¿no es así?"

"Bien, no hay razón para que ellos se queden. Todos dieron sus condolencias a mamá y averiguaron cuando y donde el entierro esta programado. Solo cayeron aquí porque no tienen un lugar mejor para estar." Un fuerte estruendo del cuarto de juegos atrajo su atención. "Vuelvo enseguida."

El estruendo resultó ser una barra completa con sus ocupantes. "Hey, Copo," el borracho hombre arrastró las palabras. Dos de la media docena de hombres que estaban parados alrededor se movieron para ayudarlo a levantarse. Un alcoholímetro no era necesario para saber que todos estaban absolutamente borrachos.

"Toby, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Los muchachos y yo estamos solo levantando un poco a Hans." Se tambaleó de nuevo directo sobre el taburete. Ella caminó más allá de él y fue detrás del bar.

"Una botella de escocés y la mitad de una botella de vodka. Ustedes individuos han estado brindando por él suficientemente, creo." Tapó el vodka y apagó la luz detrás de la barra. "Creo que es hora para que sus esposas los lleven a sus casas." Caminó alrededor apagando las luces y colgó los tacos.

Uno por uno los hombres refunfuñaron y salieron del cuarto, no todos sin ayuda. Le llevó un poco más de tiempo separar al grupo de mujeres reunidas hablando de cada tema imaginable. Únicamente cuando el último pariente se fue hizo a Flora aparecer con la aspiradora.

"No te preocupes esta noche," Elsa dijo.

"Mira ese cuarto," el ama de llaves dijo incrédulamente.

"Todavía estará aquí por la mañana, Flora. Este ha sido un largo día y estoy agotada. Por favor, solo deja esto hasta mañana, ¿Ok?"

"Si lo deseas. Estaré aquí a primera hora como de costumbre. ¿Debo traer algo especial del supermercado?"

"No, nada"

"Un rollo de pasta para galletas chocolate chip," Anna intervino. "Um, tú sabes a los niños le encantan las galletas. Quizá los mantendrá ocupados." Cogió la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Elsa y sabía que su idea fue bien recibida. "Mejor que sean dos," enmendó, sus ojos nunca dejaron a los de su amiga.

Una hora más tarde, dos cuerpos estaban acurrucados alrededor uno del otro, ambos luchando con los bostezos.

"Eres una mujer increíblemente atenta," Elsa murmuró en el oído de la joven mujer.

"¿Mm?"

"Las galletas. Y se que toleraste a mi madre para mantenerla apartada de mí." Apretó el hombro bajo de su mano. "No sabes cuánto agradezco eso."

"Tú tenías bastante sobre que preocuparte." Se retorció metiéndose en el cálido cuerpo detrás de ella. La ventaja más grande de tener su molde acortado era que podía acomodarse tan cerca como deseara con Elsa. "No es tan mala."

"Eso es porque no es tu madre."

"Cierto."

"Esa es una buena cosa también." La mano que había estado apretando el hombro de Anna, se movió hacía su cintura.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

 _"Porque," Elsa contestó mientras tiraba de la más pequeña mujer sobre su espalda y ponía las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de cabellos rojizos. Relajó sus hombros, trayendo sus labios tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaron. "Eso te haría mi hermana y garantizo que hay veces en que mis pensamientos en ti, están lejos de ser fraternales." Incluso en la tenue luz de la luna Anna pudo ver la maliciosa sonrisa antes de que fuera substituida con una cara más seria. "No sabes cuánto me has ayudado hoy. Me hiciste sentir... bien... muy especial._

"Con todo lo que significas para mí, ¿cómo podría hacer algo menos?" Subió su mano y acarició la cincelada cara sobre ella. "Y tu eres especial. Sé que va a ser difícil tratar con tu familia por los próximos días pero estaré allí ayudándote a atravesar esto. Ahora vamos, estás cansada, estoy cansada, y mañana será otro largo día. Ya hemos hablado suficiente por esta noche." Anna puso su mano en el hombro de Elsa y tiró de el, forzando a la más alta mujer a acostarse contra ella. "Eso es mejor."

"¿Anna?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Puedo quedarme así... en tus brazos?" La mujer que normalmente se hacía cargo sonaba casi como una niña asustada con su petición. Tan duro como esto era para Anna en oír a Elsa en tal dolor, esto llenó su corazón de saber de que era la mujer de más edad que volteaba por consuelo.

"Siempre," susurró, apretando su agarre.

"No puedo creer que se haya ido." Hubo un largo silencio. "Sé que las cosas habían sido difíciles entre nosotros últimamente pero eso no es lo que veo cuando pienso en él."

"¿Qué ves, Elsa?" Susurró, su mano se movía acariciando el largo cabello. "Cuéntame sobre el Hans con el que tú creciste, el que tú amabas."

"Era de pequeño el muchacho más lindo." Anna sintió el cuerpo contra el suyo relajarse cuando los felices recuerdos emergieron. "Estabamos unidos cuando era pequeño. Lo que sea que yo estuviera haciendo, quería hacerlo. Era mi sombra." Una lágrima cayó y Elsa tragó difícilmente.

"Hey, ¿harías algo para mí?"

Un asentimiento. "Cualquier cosa."

"Piensa atrás a un feliz momento, solos tu y Hans. Cierra los ojos y representalos en tu cabeza." Esperó algunos segundos. "¿Lo estás viendo? Ahora, cuéntame sobre eso. ¿Es verano o invierno?"

"Verano."

"¿Adentro o afuera?"

"Afuera. Estamos acampando con la familia."

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos están haciendo?"

"Pescando." Anna sintió la sonrisa de Elsa contra su pecho. "Era un día perfecto. Estábamosnen el muelle, solo nosotros dos." Su frente se surcó. "No sé donde estaban todos los demás."

"No te preocupes de ellos," la joven mujer dijo, continuando su suave caricia a la oscura cabellera. "Estabas pescando con Hans. ¿Capturaste un pez?"

"No, pero él lo hizo." Se relajó contra Anna otra vez. "Bonito muy grande. Luchaba como el diablo también."

"Cierra tus ojos. Ahora piensa sobre ese día y cuánta diversión tú y Hans tuvieron juntos. Eso es..." Anna cerró los ojos y dejó que la profunda y regular respiración cerca de su oído la calmara en el mismo pacífico sueño.

x.x.x.x

Anna fue una constante fuente de apoyo para Elsa. El informe de la autopsia había vuelto con desagradables noticias. Una variedad de drogas ilegales fueron encontradas en el sistema de Hans. Los Winters habían esperado mantener la información privada, pero ellos eran un nombre en Albany y mientras las noticias de la mañana divulgaron que uno de los Winters había muerto en un accidente anormal, las noticias de la tarde no estuvieron tan amables. Una estación, encontró la excusa perfecta para reutilizar viejas imágenes, enganchó la noticia de la autopsia de Hans con un informe sobre drogas en Corporate América.

Esto produjo, mucho para la consternación de la familia, manada de reporteros de noticias alrededor de la casa de Elsa, negándose a aceptar la corta declaración que la familia estaba de luto y no tenía ningún comentario sobre los resultados de la autopsia. Antes de que el día hubiera terminado, ellos recibieron noticias que el conductor del camión de basura había demandado un juicio contra el estado de Hans. Iduna declaró que la autopsia era nada menos que una 'exagerada fabricación' y el conductor del camión 'un codicioso oportunista' que intentaba aprovecharse de un desafortunado accidente. Anna escuchaba las observaciones y asentía frecuentemente, haciendo su parte para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Elsa.

Para el día del funeral, sin embargo, la paciencia de la ejecutiva y la tolerancia estaban ambas en bajo suministro. Los últimos días habían amontonado frustración sobre frustración en ella y la familia parecía felizmente ignorante de la tensión que estaban poniendole. No únicamente reuniéndose en su casa para llorar, se reunían para visitarse con cada uno de los otros, no permitiéndole a Elsa privacidad o tranquilidad. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Anna, Iduna todavía conseguía deslizarse más allá e interrogar a su hija sobre cada detalle del servicio. Había discusión de las más pequeñas cosas, tales como quién viajaría en que limusina, en quién estaría en el porta féretro, incluso sobre en que sección de terreno de la familia debería ser sepultado. Elsa guardó la cólera en su interior, liberando esta únicamente después que todo el mundo se había ido. Entonces, su saco de entrenamiento sería el receptor. Solamente cuando estaba físicamente y emocionalmente agotada podía meterse a la cama y buscar el confort de los brazos de Anna. Los papeles invertidos se sentía extraño sin embargo al mismo tiempo confortaba a Elsa. En los brazos de la mujer más pequeña podía dejar el estrés irse y encontrar paz. Reforzaba su fuerza interna, permitiéndole hacer frente a los desafíos de los recientes acontecimientos.

"Flora estará aquí más o menos en una hora para recogerte." Elsa subió el cierre de su falda y alcanzó su cinturón. "Volverá aquí en vez de ir al servicio del entierro de modo que alguien esté aquí para cuando la gente comience a llegar." Abrochó el cinturón y tiró del abrigo.

"Ya está. Creo que estoy lista ahora." Se puso un pequeño sombrero negro sobre su recogido cabello.

"Desearía poder estar allí contigo," Anna dijo seriamente.

"Lo se, cariño." Tomó la barbilla de la mujer más joven. "No se qué habría hecho sin ti éstos últimos días."

"No se qué habría hecho sin ti estos últimos meses," Anna contradijo.

"Sabes si pudiera estarías allí justo a mi lado."

"Es mejor si permanezco atrás con Flora. Será más fácil entrar y salir con mis muletas."

"Oh, déjame ayudarte con tus tenis antes de que me vaya."

"Puedo hacer eso, Elsa. Te arrugarás tu falda."

"Siéntate." Sus largos dedos hicieron rápidamente el trabajo de aflojar los cordones. Se arrodilló y puso una mano en la pantorrilla de Anna. El material satinado de su alta calceta hasta su rodilla no coincidía con la suavidad natural que Elsa normalmente sentía. Usando su rodilla como un reposapiés, puso el tenis en el pie de su compañera y comenzó a atarlo. "Recuerda, que la iglesia va a estar abarrotada. Asegúrate de conseguir un asiento. No quiero encontrarte apoyada de espaldas contra la pared, ¿lo comprendiste?"

"Lo comprendí." Se inclinó y ajustó el lazo en la blusa de Elsa. "¿Llevas tu pañuelo?"

"Y un repuesto."

"Todo bien entonces, supongo que estás lista." Anna hizo una pausa por un segundo, entonces puso las manos en los hombros de la mujer más alta. "Elsa, se que piensas que tienes que ser así de grande, una mujer fuerte pero tú no lo eres. Incluso aunque ustedes dos tenían problemas, era de todas formas tu hermano y se que lo amabas. Si tienes que llorar, hazlo."

Sus palabras le ganaron un tierno beso en la frente cuando su compañera se puso de pie.

"Te veré después del servicio." Elsa se quedó inclinada bastante tiempo para meter un errante mechón del rojizo cabello detrás de la oreja de Anna. Si solo hubiera una manera de tenerte conmigo hoy. Esto va a ser tan duro hoy sin ti justo allí a mi lado.

Según lo esperado, la iglesia estaba abarrotada con los amigos, la familia, y los socios de los Winters. A pesar de las palabras de Elsa, Anna estaba contenta de estar parada de espaldas contra la pared pero un hombre que estaba sentado en el último banco se levantó y le ofreció su asiento.

Recargada de espaldas en la pared, Flora tomó posesión de las muletas de modo que nadie tropezara sobre estas. Desde su posición en la parte de atrás de la gran iglesia era imposible ver a Iduna y sus hijas en la banca de adelante. Anna escuchó las monótonas palabras cuando el sacerdote atravesó las habituales frases de confort y oraciones de consuelo. Cuando el final se acercaba, indicó a Flora para sus muletas, decidiendo que era más fácil salir ahora que esperar y hallarse enganchada dentro del tropel de gente.

Justo cuando se subía en el auto de Flora las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron. Desde su ventajosa posición, pudo ver a los seis hombres llevando el ataúd. Miró cuando Iduna salió, flanqueada por sus hijas. Anna escudriñó pero estaba demasiado lejos realmente para ver los ojos de Elsa. La cabeza de su amiga estaba agachada y su brazo estaba alrededor de su consternada madre. Vio que Giselle estaba también proporcionando apoyo a la afligida mujer cuando bajaban los escalones y entraban en la limusina que las esperaba. Al darse cuenta que Flora la esperaba, Anna puso las muletas en el asiento trasero y subió al auto.

x.x.x.x

Justo como Elsa había pronosticado, los amigos y los miembros de la familia comenzaron a fluir dentro de la casa menos de media hora después de que el funeral hubiera terminado. Largas mesas cubrieron un lado de la sala de estar, platos apilados con panes, carnes, y quesos. Apoyada contra una pared fuera del flujo principal del tráfico, Anna observó que era el primer sitio al que la gente iba en cuanto ellos llegaban. Dado que el cuarto de lavado tenía muchas barras y perchas, este servía como un improvisado guardarropa.

Los fríos vientos de marzo retrasaron cualquier idea que la gente pudiera haber tenido sobre guardar sus chaquetas para la estación todavía. Las puertas eran abiertas y cerradas por cincuenta personas que había allí para el momento en que Elsa llegó con su madre y hermana. Anna vio la melena de de cabello plateado sobre el resto de la muchedumbre y comenzó a dirigirse hacía allá. El viaje fue hecho más fácil cuando había sido vista y la resuelta ejecutiva la encontró a medio camino.

"Hola." De esta cercanía, era fácil ver el maquillaje encubriendo los oscuros círculos debajo de los ojos de Elsa. Apoyándose pesadamente en su muleta derecha, Anna discretamente extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dándoles un ligero apretón.

"Hola tú," Elsa dijo, devolviendo el cariñoso gesto con uno propio.

"Absolutamente una muchedumbre." Rastreó el área, rápidamente observando a esos que serían problema cuando el tiempo fuera pasando y las bebidas continuaran fluyendo. "Tú espera, Anna. Antes de que la noche termine te garantizo por lo menos una pelea a puño."

"¿Pelea a puño? ¿En un funeral?"

"Les doy una hora para lamentar la muerte de Hans. Después de eso, el tema girará en su testamento y las especulaciones de quién conseguirá que y entonces la pelea estará comenzando, estoy segura." Se dirigieron hacía una esquina cercana a las escaleras. Anna observó como su compañera desplazaba su peso de una pierna a la otra y de regreso otra vez. Pienso que has sufrido en esas ropas suficiente tiempo, Anna pensó para si misma.

"Elsa, vienes a mi cuarto por un minuto."

"Seguro," contestó, agradecida por la oportunidad de escaparse. La primera cosa que Elsa notó cuando entró en el cuarto fue uno de sus trajes ordenados cuidadosamente en la cama.

"Pensé que estarías más cómoda en tus pantalones," Anna dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. A la enfática mirada en los zapatos en el piso agregó, "sé cuánto te duelen tus pies después de estar en tacones todo el día. Los bajos estarán perfectamente aceptables con esos pantalones. Te he visto usarlos antes."

"¿Así qué tuviste a Flora escogiendo esto para mí?"

"No," Anna contestó con una orgullosa sonrisa. "Los escogí yo misma y los traje abajo. Flora estaba ocupada." Las atenciones casi trajeron a Elsa a las lágrimas. Parpadeando rápidamente, extendió la mano y dejó que un dedo trazara la quijada de la mujer más pequeña.

"Gracias." Dio un paso atrás y un puntapié a sus zapatos. "Mejor me cambio y regreso allá. Estoy segura que alguien está buscándome. Probablemente mi madre." Agregó la última parte aguantando su respiración. La falda golpeó el piso seguido rápidamente por su fondo.

"¿Todo fue bien en el servicio?"

"Nada que no pudiera manejar." La quijada de Elsa se apretó notoriamente pero no dijo nada, en su lugar recogió sus pantalones y los deslizó sobre las piernas cubiertas por las medias. Anna notó la tensión pero no dijo nada, asumiendo que sería por el estrés del funeral y los parientes. Los largos dedos del pie se menearon dentro de los cómodos pero elegantes zapatos mientras la blusa gris era metida dentro de la delgada pretina. "Ah, me siento mejor ya."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Anna preguntó. "Como intentar mantener a tu madre ocupada. Está cansándose de mí colgando alrededor de ella, tú sabes."

"Lo oí. Giselle estará dirigiendo la interferencia por la mayor parte. Puedes quedarte aquí, que mucho recomiendo por cierto, o puedes solo salir allí y escuchar a mis primos y a mis primos segundos y a Dios sabe quién más divagar acerca de nada de importancia."

"Bien, cuando lo pones de esa manera." Sonrientes ojos turquesa acompañaron la sarcástica observación. "¿Cómo puedo resistirme?"

x.x.x.x

Para Anna, los sonidos no era nada sino un estruendo general. Elsa, por otra parte, los últimos años aprendió en cómo ocuparse de una muchedumbre y poder identificar las conversaciones individuales fácilmente. Mientras se movía a través del cuarto, cuidadosamente escuchó los diferentes temas. Para el momento en que llegó con Toby, sabía más sobre el barco nuevo que su primo había comprado que cuando él lo hizo. El conocimiento permitió que se deslizara fácilmente dentro de la conversación. Moviéndose de persona en persona, Elsa recorrió la habitación. Cuando pensó que había saludado a todo el mundo, intentó escurrirse a la cocina en donde había visto a su belleza rubia ir algunos minutos antes.

"Elsa." Los azules ojos rodaron en el sonido de la voz de su madre.

"¿Sí, Madre?" Volteó para ver a Iduna parada detrás de ella. Para ese instante, la agitación que había sentido hacia sus parientes se disipó en la cara de la afligida mujer. Elsa inmediatamente suavizó su tono. "¿Hay algo que necesites?"

"¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

"No lo sé." Irguió su cuello para ver sobre la muchedumbre pero no había señales del distintivo cabello rojo. "Quizá Jack la llevo a su casa."

"Vamos Elsa," las arrugadas manos fueron a sus caderas. "Sabes que Giselle no se iría sin despedirse de mi," la reprendió. "Honestamente, a veces me pregunto que estás pensando."

"Lo siento, mamá. No estaba pensando." La ejecutiva resistió el impulso de frotar sus sienes. Era una inútil defensa contra una madre el dolor de cabeza de todos modos.

"Bien, la muerte de Hans nos tiene afectados a todos." Iduna limpió sus ojos con su pañuelo. "Tu padre tenía tan altas esperanzas de él. Una trágica pena, eso es lo que es." Un nudoso dedo se levantó en el aire y los ojos de la matriarca crecieron de par en par. "Lo tengo."

"¿Tienes qué?" Elsa preguntó con indecisión, segura que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"La manera perfecta de decidir sobre el legado de Hans. Siempre disfrutó su tiempo en la universidad. Puedes establecer una beca en su nombre." Una autosatisfecha sonrisa se formó en la cara de la mujer mayor. "Sí, esa sería la manera perfecta de honrarlo."

"Podemos hablar acerca de eso en algún otro momento, mamá."

"No hay nada para hablar," Iduna dijo firmemente. Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharonnlevemente cuando vio a Luigi deslizarse detrás de su madre.

"Hola tía Iduna, hola Elsa."

"Luigi ," la ejecutiva dijo llanamente.

"¿Quieres lo qué todo mundo está bebiendo?" Levantó su vacío vaso.

"Nada para mí," Elsa dijo. Y estoy dispuesta a apostar que el tuyo ha sido vaciado más de una vez, pensó para si misma cuando el tenue olor del alcohol flotó hacía ella. Iduna levantó su vaso casi lleno para indicar que estaba muy bien en ese momento también.

"Oh bien." Miró en sus zapatos, entonces se movió en las dos mujeres. "Entonces Elsa, ¿tienen decidido cuando ustedes van a hacer que su testamento se lea?"

"No me di cuenta que había una gran prisa para hacer eso, Luigi," dijo. Las dagas que sus ojos lanzaban fueron desperdiciadas en él, dado que su mirada estaba por todas partes excepto en ella.

"No, ninguna prisa en absoluto," encogió los hombros. "Es solo que nosotros estábamos muy unidos y pensé que debía saber cuando eso será." Levantó la mirada y finalmente se dio cuenta de las mortales miradas que estaba consiguiendo. "Bien um..." intentó despejar su garganta, que repentinamente sintió como si un limón fue exprimido en ésta. "Estoy seguro que me dejarás saber cuándo será."

"Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo afectado sea notificado."

"Correcto, como dije." Limpió su sudorosa mano en el lado de su chaqueta.

"Bien, si las señoras me disculpan." Volteó y tomó a la mano de su tía en la suya. "Tía Iduna, siento tu pérdida." Elsa rodó sus ojos cuando Luigi besó la mano de la mujer mayor. "Copo, te veré alrededor." Desapareció en la muchedumbre, dejándola otra vez sola con su madre.

"Um, pienso que mejor iré a ver si todo está bien en la cocina." Dio medio paso atrás como preparación a su rápido escape.

"Tonterías. Estoy segura que Flora puede manejar cualquier cosa que surja," Iduna dijo descartándolo. "¿Por qué no vas a encontrar a tu hermana?"

"Esa parece una buena idea, mamá. Regreso enseguida." Elsa giró y se movió a través de la muchedumbre tan rápidamente como podía. Para su desagradable sorpresa, terminó cara a cara con Luigi.

"Ah, fantástico encontrarte aquí," dijo, sonriendo en su propio chiste.

"No piensas que la rutina de Eddie Haskell era mucho un sátira, ¿Luigi ?"

"Oh por favor, ese es justo mi encanto natural."

"Lo que sea." Tanto como disfrutaba una buena lucha verbal, éste no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar para esto. "¿Has visto a Giselle ?"

"La última vez que la vi. Estaba en la cocina con esa amiga tuya." Las voces levantadas cogió la atención de ambos.

"Mierda, Tod. Te dije que vendieras cuando estaban en cuarenta y ocho y un octavo. No es mi problema que no lo hicieras." La gente rápidamente se apartó de los dos enojados hombres, formando un círculo.

"Tú eres mi corredor. Se supone que te ocuparías de estas cosas por mí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto dinero perdí?"

"Sabías que ellos hablaban de la fusión." Elsa rompió a través del círculo en ese momento.

x.x.x.x

"Si no actúas rápidamente, serás derrotado."

"¿Cómo Sally Ryan?" La ejecutiva respiró profundamente. Los nombres de las antiguas novias nunca eran una buena señal.

"Sabías que no tenía una cita para el baile. No es mi culpa que la invitara a salir antes de que tú lo hicieras."

"Sabías que quería salir con ella. Era todo de lo que hablé ese año." Elsa sabía que esto iba a intensificarse rápidamente dentro de una clásica riña Winter.

Pisó entre los hermanos que peleaban. "¡SUFICIENTE! Se supone que ustedes están aquí de luto por la muerte de Hans, no peleando sobre alguna chica que perdieron hace quince años." Un intenso latido comenzó detrás de sus ojos, la señal de un relativo dolor de cabeza.

"Tod, no estás en secundaria más. Supera esto." Los hombres intercambiaron terribles miradas y se alejaron en diferentes direcciones. Un murmullo de palabras y entonces todos los demás volvieron a sus anteriores conversaciones. Elsa pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello enérgicamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Una suave voz por detrás de ella preguntó.

"Yeah." Volteó para ver los familiares ojos turquesa mirándola con preocupación. "De verdad, Anna. Estoy bien."

"Solo me aseguraba. Te oí gritar."

"Solo una típica reunión Winter," Elsa masculló. Cogió un flash de naranja y rojo en la esquina de su ojo. "Uh oh." Giselle y su madre estaban acercándose rápidamente. "Veo que mamá te encontró," dijo una vez que su hermana estuvo al alcance del oído.

"Te dije que no se había ido todavía," Iduna dijo. La mirada en los ojos de Giselle dejó en claro que ella no deseaba haber sido encontrada. Oh chico, esto va estar bueno, Elsa pensó para si misma. "Estaba justo diciéndole a tu hermana que quiero revisar las cosas de Hans. ¿Supongo que todavía tienes las cajas arriba en el ático?"

"¿Qué, de cuándo vivió aquí? Él tomó lo que quería y tiré el resto."

"Pero había trofeos y cintas y premios..."

"Si no se los llevó, estás se perdieron."

"¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que yo podía querer esas cosas?" Iduna estaba parada directamente delante de su hija mayor. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?"

"¡Mamá!" Giselle exclamó. Anna estaba parada allí silenciosamente, su atención centrada en el tic del músculo en la quijada de Elsa.

"Mañana iré a revisar su apartamento y veré si guardó algo."

"No te preocupes. Tu hermana me recogerá y buscaré yo misma." Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas. Giselle se encogió los hombros, esto era lo primero que oía acerca de eso también.

"Pienso que debes esperar algunos días, mamá. Sus pertenencias no irán a ninguna parte." Elsa estaba preocupada de lo que pudieran encontrar allí.

"Tonterías. Mañana estará bien."

"No pienso que mañana..."

"¡Elsa Winter!" El tic se convirtió en un sólido apretar.

Anna se movió más cerca a su amiga y discretamente puso sus yemas de sus dedos contra la espalda de Elsa. Los músculos estaban agrupados y apretados, otra indicación de la tensión de Elsa. Presionó levemente y comenzó a frotar en pequeños círculos.

"Bien, mamá. Giselle y yo te llevaremos al apartamento de Hans mañana." Genial, ahora tengo que ir esta noche y comprobar las cosas. Se reclinó casi imperceptiblemente en el suave tacto de los dedos de Anna.

"Honestamente, no se por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles, Elsa. En este día de todos los días tienes que ser tan testaruda." Iduna puso en los ojos secos su pañuelo. "Pido una simple cosa. Solo quiero algo para recordar a mi hijo y lo tienes que hacer difícil."

"Mamá..."

"No Giselle , pedí una simple cosa de ella. Solo porque no podía llevarse bien con su hermano no es excusa para trastornarme."

La espalda de Elsa ahora era un sólido grupo de tensión y le tomó un momento antes de que pudiera relajar su quijada suficiente para hablar. Los suaves movimientos que circundaban su espalda aumentaron en presión. ¿Piensas que estoy a punto de perder, no es así? Echó un vistazo de lado en su compañera. Ver la mirada de comprensión y apoyo en esos turquesa ojos fue suficiente para guardar el agudo comentario de pasar a través de sus labios.

En su lugar miró a su madre y asintió. "No era mi intención trastornarte. Supongo que todos nosotrosnestamos todavía en shock." Elsa sabía que estaba rindiéndose, pero hoy no era el día para estar en el estrado con su madre. "Mejor iré a comprobar unas cosas. Discúlpadme." De espaldas a su madre, dio a Anna una cariñosa sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Entrando en la cocina, Elsa estaba contenta de ver que la única persona allí era Flora. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. Tomó un largo trago antes de hablar a su ama de llaves.

"¿Tienes aspirinas? Tengo un palpitante dolor de cabeza y realmente no quiero salir allí otra vez."

"Hablando con tú madre otra vez, ¿no es así?" Flora abrió un cajón y sacó un blister. "Estoy segura que hay algún Tylenol o Motrin aquí adentro."

"Lo siento," Giselle dijo cuando entró. "Está muy rara hoy." Las dos hermanas estaban paradas cerca del extremo de la encimera. Flora encontró algo para hacer en el cuarto de lavado, permitiendo a las dos mujeres su privacidad.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en su casa?" Elsa preguntó antes de echar tres píldoras en su boca y tomar varios tragos de agua.

"¿Estado? Nunca he estado allí. ¿Por qué iría a su apartamento?"

"Vamos a tener que ir allí, y tú lo sabes. Quién sabe lo que habrá o que cosas podria tener." Puso la botella nuevamente dentro del refrigerador. "¿Puede Jack mantener un ojo en los niños?"

"Estoy segura que puede." Giselle miró en su reloj. "Nosotros estaremos marchándonos en algunos minutos. ¿Quieres reunirte en casa de Hans alrededor de las seis o siete?"

"Siete sería mejor. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo los demás van a quedarse." Elsa miró fuera de la puerta de cristal en el arco iris de autos que dejaron en desorden su camino de entrada. "Por lo menos otra hora o dos."

"Y entonces ahí está mamá."

"Oh no." Elsa meneó su cabeza. "Tú no vas a dejarla aquí conmigo. Cuando te vayas, ella se va." Echó un vistazo en la sala de estar. "Hablando de lo cuál, ¿qué le pasa a ella?"

"No lo sé. Después de que te alejaste continuó sin parar hasta que Anna le preguntó algo acerca de Hans y de sus trofeos. Vi eso como mi escape y lo tomé." La pelirroja se inclinó y habló en un conspirador tono. "Personalmente, no pienso que está realmente interesada en sus trofeos."

Elsa sonrió con orgullo. "No lo está. Está intentando impedirme que cometa matricidio."

"¿Quieres traerla con nosotras esta noche?" Giselle ofreció.

"No. Esperemos que no estemos allí mucho tiempo." Hizo una pausa por un momento, entonces agregó "pero fue amable de tu parte preguntar." Suspiró y golpeó sus nudillos en la barra. "Supongo que no puedo ocultarme aquí siempre."

"Me llevaré a mamá con nosotros cuando nos marchemos. No tendrás que sufrir mucho más tiempo."

"¿Cómo lo hice para sobrevivir dieciocho años con ella?" Elsa preguntó, meneando su cabeza en el desconcierto. "No puedo hablar con ella un día sin necesitar de cortar o retorcer su cuello."

"Oh, eso es fácil," la pelirroja sonrió. "Yo estaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Eso es, tú estabas." Elsa golpeó ligeramente un elegante dedo en su barbilla. "Te recuerdo." Esquivó un juguetón empujón. "¿No fuiste tú la que chocó el auto de papá con su bici y me culpó?"

"Um... bien eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Elsa. ¿No fuiste tú la que se olvidó de abrir su ventana una noche y tuvo que furtivamente entrar por la mía?"

"Ah, cierto." Envolvió el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

"Pero no fuiste tu la que..." Comenzó cuando caminaron de regreso a la sala de estar.

x.x.x.x

Elsa introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Preguntó, arrugando su nariz. Giselle se encogió de hombros en su falta de una respuesta y sacó una bufanda de su bolso. La puerta se abrió y la ejecutiva movió el interruptor. "Hijo de perra," respiró.

Las ropas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, los cojines del sofá estaban en el piso, la mesa del café y cada otra superficie horizontal estaba cubierta con latas de cerveza y basura. Cerveza rancia y ropas sucias se mezclaron con otro olor inidentificable.

"Oh mi dios," Giselle dijo cuando observó la escena. "Esto es asqueroso."

"Triste es más lo que es," Elsa murmuró, recogiendo un pequeño espejo cuadrado que encontró sobre la barra. La reveladora hoja de rasurar estaba reclinada al lado de este. "Es una buena cosa que viniéramos aquí primero." Mostró a su hermana el espejo empañado con un fino polvo blanco. "No hay manera que podemos hacer que mamá vea este lugar con este aspecto." Giselle asintió en el acuerdo. Elsa lanzó el repugnante espejo sobre la barra y desabrochó su chaqueta. "Supongo que mejor buscamos algunas cajas y bolsos de basura para toda esta mierda." Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja, que era adversa a cualquier clase de trabajo doméstico, no discutió.

"Pondré algo de música," Giselle dijo, abriéndose paso para el estéreo. "Vamos ver ¿cómo funciona?" Presionó el botón de power y fue inmediatamente golpeada con unos incesantemente altos decibelios de ruido.

"¡APAGA ESA COSA!" Elsa gritó cubriéndose sus oídos. Un segundo después había tranquilidad silenciosa otra vez.

"¿Cómo podía soportar escuchar esto fuerte?"

"Maldición si lo sé. Quizá las drogas afectaron su audición. Bien empecemos a trabajar. Quiero llegar a casa a una hora decente." La cocina compartía una media pared con la sala de estar, permitiendo a las dos hermanas platicar mientras recogían la basura. Elsa levantó la tapadera del bote de basura en la esquina. "Oh Dios." Lo cubrió rápidamente. "Creo que descubrí de donde viene ese olor" se ahogó, dando algunos pasos atrás.

"No puedo oler eso más," Giselle gritó desde el lado lejano de la sala de estar. "Todo lo que huelo es cerveza." Movió un cojín para encontrar una pizza medio comida pegada a la alfombra. "Oh Elsa, no quiero tocar esto."

"Te diré que vamos a hacer limpiaré lo que sea que estás mirando si tú sacas estos platos de esto... um... supongo que lo llamaría agua." Se acercó con las puntas de sus dedos pero solo no podía lograr tocar el viscoso líquido. "Sé que no estaré tocando esto."

"Debimos haber traído guantes." La pelirroja recogió una lata vacía de cerveza y comenzó a tirar dentro de la bolsa. "¿Así qué las cosas están bien entre tú y Anna?" Preguntó casualmente.

"Nos llevamos bien, sí." Elsa arqueó una ceja. "Giselle , te dije..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Ustedes no son amantes, ustedes son solo amigas." La hermana más joven agitó su mano descartándolo. "Me rendí intentando resolver esto." Puso la caja abajo y se acercó a la barra que separaba la sala de estar y la cocina. "Ella me da la misma historia que tú pero ustedes no actúan como amigas."

"Tenemos muchos trabajo que hacer aquí, Giselle ."

"Elsa, mírame." Cuando habló otra vez, su voz era más suave. "No me importa. He observado la manera en que ustedes dos actúan alrededor de una con la otra."

"¿Y qué ves?"

"¿Qué veo?" Giselle dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Te veo feliz en cierto sentido que nunca pensé que serías." Se rió en el sonrojo de su hermana. "Vamos, tú hiciste la pregunta. Realmente Elsa, es obvio para mí que estás enamorada de ella. Por lo que respecta a cómo Anna siente sobre ti..." La cabeza de la mujer de cabello plateado se levantó rápidamente. "Ella no es Odette."

"No, no lo es" la ejecutiva convino enfáticamente. "Anna nunca me ha pedido nada. Lo que le he dado, es porque he querido hacerlo."

"Veo eso," Giselle contestó. "¿Piensas que no he estado observando? Tomas más días libres de lo que hiciste alguna vez y no vas a ninguna parte. No veo ningún auto nuevo, aunque no vi tu Porsche por ahí. ¿Lo vendiste?"

"Sí." La verdad era que, tan pronto como fue reparado, había firmado a Audrey para venderlo en cualquier precio que ella pudiera. "No quiere autos o cosas costosas. Incluso no tiene licencia de conductor. No está intentando conseguir nada de mí."

Giselle levantó sus manos. "No tienes que defenderla, Elsa. Solo estoy diciendo que no vi algunas de las cosas que me dijeran que está utilizándote y no creo que lo haga. Me gusta."

"¿Te gusta?" La sorpresa se mostró en su cara. Es era una rara confesión de su hermana más joven. "Así qué... estaría bien contigo si nosotras fuéramos... ¿una pareja?"

"No voy a fingir que entiendo por qué quieres estar con una mujer. No tiene ningún sentido para mí." Levantó su mano para impedir a su hermana hablar. "Pero esta es tu vida, y Anna te hace feliz, entonces eso es todo lo que importa. Así que sí, está bien conmigo si ustedes dos son pareja." Miró a Elsa venir de detrás de la barra y alegremente aceptó el abrazo. "Es tu vida, hermana, si Anna es la que está para ti entonces no dejes que nadie las mantenga separadas" susurró en el plateado cabello.

Elsa retrocedió hasta que estuvieron a una distancia de un brazo separadas. "¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión? Te recuerdo llamándola de todo, más un reencarnación de Odette."

"Estaba equivocada," Giselle se encogió de hombros. "Hey, eso sucede." Frotó sus manos.

"Estoy haciéndola mi secretaria," Elsa ofreció voluntariamente. "He estado llevando trabajo a casa para que lo haga y hasta ahora no ha habido error." Sonrió suavemente. "Tiene una buena cabeza para las cifras también... muy organizada." Si, la sonrisa creció más ancha. "¿Tú sabes que no se me da bien ordenar mi mail?"

"¿Quieres decir que desenmarañó ese desorden que llamas tu inbox?" Giselle movió su cabeza. "Recuerdo cuando le pediste a Nani que hiciera eso. Pensé que iba a renunciar allí mismo."

"Anna lo hizo incluso sin ser pedido" Elsa dijo orgullosamente. "Así es como ella es."

"Parece que eres muy afortunada, hermana. Ahora suficiente de esta sensible charla. Tenemos trabajo para hacer aquí. ¿Deseas intentar y conseguir el estéreo a un volumen que no rompa los vidrios?"

"Seguro." Elsa se movió a través del cuarto, la sonrisa nunca dejó su cara.

x.x.x.x

"¿Ella dijo eso?"

"Yup... ooof."

"Oops, me gusta eso." Anna movió sus codos del pecho de Elsa y se colocó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho izquierdo de la mujer de más edad. Apoyó la barbilla encima de ella entrelazando los dedos. "¿Así qué realmente dijo que le gusto?"

"Dijo que le gustas." Elsa sonrió en la oscuridad, su mano suavemente frotaba la espalda de la mujer más pequeña. "¿Ves? Has ganado sobre las mujeres Winter."

"No a todas."

"Amor, incluso yo no he ganado sobre mi madre todavía. Creo que solo tendrás que aceptar que dos de tres no es malo."

"Bien..." Anna subió poco a poco hasta que sus caras estuvieron a la misma altura, cabellos rojizos y plateados se mezclaron sobre sus hombros. "Hay realmente una única Winter que es la que importa para mí." Los ojos de Elsa se cerraron cuando suaves labios presionaron contra los suyos. "Y ahora esa Winter necesita dormir un poco." A pesar de sus palabras, Anna no pudo resistir inclinarse para un beso más largo. "Mmm, a veces me pregunto si soy realmente Cenicienta y tu estás sosteniendo la zapatilla de cristal."

"Si lo hiciera, eso me haría una muy afortunada mujer," Elsa contestó.

"Nunca entenderé que hizo que alguien como tú corriera el riego sobre alguien como yo." Anna movió la mayoría de su peso sobre la cama y reclamó el hombro de la mujer de más edad como su almohada. "A veces temo que todo esto sea algún sueño maravilloso y voy a despertar y encontrar que te fuiste," sintió los brazos de Elsa apretar protectoramente alrededor de ella.

"Nunca dejaré que suceda, Anna. No permitiré nunca que vuelvas a la manera en que acostumbrabas vivir."

"Eso no me asusta." Frotó su nariz más intensamente en el hombro de Elsa.

"¿Entonces qué lo hace?"

"Perderte," reservadamente admitió. "Todo el dinero y posesiones en el mundo no significan nada para mí sin ti."

"Te amo también," Elsa susurró, levantando su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para poner un beso en la cabeza de Anna. Ellas se acurrucaron juntas, colocando las piernas hasta que encontraron una cómoda posición y la sensación pacífica de estar una con la otra las relajó dentro del sueño.

.X.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El reloj marcaba justo pasadas las seis cuando la llamada de la naturaleza tiró de Anna de su dormitar. Somnolientos ojos turquesa se abrieron y se enfocaron sobre la mujer durmiendo debajo de ella. Le llevó algunos minutos liberarse del rompecabezas humano que ellas habían formado durante la noche.

Después de un rápido viaje al baño, Anna se colocó las muletas y fue a la cocina a preparar una jarra de café. Servía el humeante líquido en dos tazas en el momento en que Elsa entró en el cuarto.

"Buenos días. Pensé que te gustaría un poco de café."

"Mmm, sí gracias." La alta mujer se acercó y envolvió sus brazos por detrás alrededor de Anna.

"Buenos días, amor." Presionó sus labios en la cabeza de la joven mujer. "Tengo que recoger a mi madre en un par de horas."

"Entonces definitivamente necesitas tu café," Anna dijo, entregando las dos tazas. "Y si vas a darme un beso de buenos días, eso estará correcto."

Elsa movió su cabeza. "Mmm, aliento de la mañana. Nada de besos hasta después de que cepille mis dientes."

"Correré el riesgo."

"¿De verdad?" Una ceja se levantó un poco cuando dejó las tazas abajo. Dando la vuelta, tomó primero una muleta, después la otra, y las puso al lado antes de coger a Anna en sus brazos.

"Así qué tu quieres un beso de buenos días, ¿hmm?" Bajó su cabeza y volcó todo su amor en una serie de suaves besos. Mordió y persuadió con sus labios hasta que sintió la boca de Anna abrirse para ella. Elsa tragó un suave gemido cuando su lengua exploró el interior de la boca de la joven mujer. ¿Oh sip, querías este, no es así? Para su completa sorpresa sentía una muy insistente lengua empujando dentro de su propia boca. Ahora fue el turno de la ejecutiva gemir. Cuando se separaron, fueron varios segundos antes de que su respiración volviera a un manejable nivel.

"¿Así?" Preguntó con voz ronca. "Éste tiene su aprobación para un beso por la mañana, ¿Srta. Summer?"

"Oh sí, muy agradable." Anna se alzó para otro rápido rozar de labios antes de alcanzar sus muletas. Bésame así cada mañana y seré feliz por siempre. Con renuencia retrocedió, su cuerpo entero gritaba por más contacto. "Mejor bebe tu café antes de que se ponga frío."

Elsa miró el reloj. "Preferiría pasar el día contigo, tú sabes." El agudo pitido esbozó un ceño de la ejecutiva. "Recibiré esta. Con mi suerte es probablemente Giselle que intenta eludir tratar con mamá hoy." Tomó el teléfono. "Residencia Winter... Sip, buenos días a ti también, hermana. ¿Qué sucede?" Anna miró como las rubias cejas se fruncían en desconcierto. "Mm hmm, ella está despierta... no, nosotras acabamos de levantarnos y estamos tomando café."

Ahora la frente se elevó y los azules ojos se trabaron con los turquesa. "Bien... seguro, eso suena bien para mi. Déjame preguntarle, aguarda." Elsa sostuvo el teléfono sobre su pecho. "Giselle desea saber si te gustaría salir a desayunar."

"Uh, seguro." Sería la primera vez que saliera de la casa a excepción de las citas con su doctor y el funeral. Observó una sonrisa cruzar la cara de Elsa.

"Seguro, suena bien, Giselle ." Ellas ultimaron detalles mientras Anna bebía su café. Para el momento en que Elsa colgó, su café se había enfriado bastante para beberse en cuatro largos tragos. "Debemos irnos ahora. Se supone que nos encontraremos allí en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Correré arriba y me vestiré." Recogió la ahora vacía taza de Anna y la dejó con la suya en el fregadero. "¿Me haces un favor?"

"Lo que sea," la joven mujer contestó.

"¿Usas esa camisa color oxido?" Una sonrisa tímida vino a los labios de Elsa. "Pienso que te ves realmente preciosa con ella."

"No creo que ninguna de las faldas vaya con ella."

"Los pantalones color caqui lo hacen. Estoy segura que la pierna es bastante amplia para franquear el molde."

Anna sonrió. Cuando había abierto esas ropas en Navidad pensó que irían bien juntos. También sabía que Elsa tenía una debilidad por esa camisa en particular.

"Seguro, pero eso te costará."

"¿Costarme?" El desconcierto giró en diversión cuando vio la calculadora sonrisa.

"Tienes que usar esa camisa gris de algodón y esos jeans negros."

"¿Los anchos o los ajustados?"

"Los ajustados." Anna se dio cuenta de cómo podría ser tomado y se ruborizó. "Solo pienso que esos te sientan muy bien." Murmuró, apartando la mirada cuando sus orejas giraron a una incluso más brillante tonalidad de rojo.

"Huh uh," Elsa sonrió maliciosamente. "Estás linda cuando te ruborizas, tú sabes eso."

"Me has dicho eso antes."

"Eso es aún verdad." Se acercó a la mesa y se arrodilló hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel con los de la joven mujer. "En realidad, la verdad es, que eres hermosa en cualquier momento. Con o sin un sonrojo." Se inclinó y dio a Anna un beso en la mejilla. "Vamos, estoy hambrienta."

x.x.x.x

"¿Puedo traerles a las señoras algo de beber para empezar?" La camarera preguntó. Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en una mesa, Giselle sentada sola en un lado. Anna abrió su boca pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar un sonido, Elsa habló.

"Café en este lado y a ella té... limón, sin crema. Estaremos listas para ordenar cuando usted vuelva."

"Vuelvo enseguida con sus bebidas."

"¿Sabes ya qué quieres?" La ejecutiva preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su menú. Dio un suave toque debajo de la mesa a Anna para que entendiera que la pregunta era dirigida a ella.

"Um..." Exploró el menú, observando con gran alarma los precios abajo a lado derecho. ¿Seis dólares cincuenta centavos por dos huevos y pan? ¿Dos noventa y cinco por el café? Su apetito se redujo en proporción directa a los precios.

"Creo que realmente no estoy tan hambrienta. Quizá solo una tostada y café."

"Oh no, Anna," Giselle dijo. "Tienes que probar sus huevos benedict. Es el mejor en Albany, lo juro."

"No, estaré bien con las tostadas, estoy segura." Sabía sin mirar que era la receptora de una inquisitiva mirada de Elsa. Quizás se olvide de mi estómago quejándose antes.

La camarera volvió con sus bebidas y cuando habían sido servidas miró expectantemente en Elsa. Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, la mujer de cabello plateado indicó a Anna.

"Ella tomará dos huevos, con pan tostado, picadillo de carne de res y papas fritas. Tomaré lo mismo excepto que quiero tocino en vez de picadillo y mis huevos deben estar bien cocidos.

¿Giselle ?"

"Tomaré unos waffles Belgas con fresas y crema."

"Correcto, le traeré su comida pronto."

Anna miraba a Elsa boquiabierta. "Dije que estaba bien con una tostada."

"Giselle , ¿nos disculpas por un momento por favor?"

"Seguro, Elsa. En realidad creo que necesito hacer un viaje al tocador de damas." Tomó su bolso y abandonó la mesa.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" No había acusación en el tono de la joven, solo curiosidad.

"¿Por qué mentiste acerca de no tener hambre?" Elsa contradijo. "Mírame. Dime que únicamente deseas una tostada y que el precio no tenía nada ver con esto." Su mano derecha se deslizó bajo la mesa y comenzó a acariciar el muslo izquierdo de Anna. "Entiendo que pienses de cuanto cuesta todo. Desearía que no lo hicieras, pero se que lo haces. También se que no voy a sentarme aquí y dejar que comas solo una tostada para el desayuno." Una mano más pequeña agarró la suya debajo de la mesa y la apretó.

"Ok, gracias." Anna se inclinó más cerca. "En realidad, el picadillo y los huevos suenan maravillosos."

"Tú los amarás, confía en mí."

Un corto tiempo más adelante Anna limpiaba el plato con el último trozo de pan tostado mientras las dos hermanas hablaban. El tema actual era impuestos, y para alguien que siempre acostumbra la forma fácil, era un tema con el que se sentía penosamente fuera de lugar. Las mujeres Winter, por otra parte, habían charlado durante toda la comida sobre exenciones y

vacíos legales. Anna sonrió y desayunó tranquilamente, escuchando los ricos tonos pero no las palabras de su alta compañera. Excluyó a Giselle completamente y así, pasó por alto su nombre la primera vez que fue mencionado.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Pienso que la estamos aburriendo, Giselle ." Elsa rió cuando vio el culpable rubor cubrir la clara piel.

"Dije que Wendy necesita cualquier recibo que tengas para tus impuestos." Viendo la confundida mirada de Anna, Giselle explicó. "Wendy es nuestra contable. Ella hará tus impuestos para ti pero pienso que le está faltando algún papeleo. Tiene únicamente tu W-2 de Winter."

"Bien, tengo el único de Money Slasher. No me llevará mucho tiempo llenar la forma así que no he evadido este aún. ¿Por qué tendría una declaración de ingresos de Winter? Elsa no decidió darme el trabajo como su secretaria hasta la semana pasada."

"Whoops," Elsa dijo. "Puedo explicar." Se giró en su asiento para poder hacer frente a Anna. El corto banco y sus piernas largas significó que su rodilla terminara apoyada sobre el muslo cubierto de color caqui. "¿Recuerdas cuando hice que firmaras todas esas formas para que nosotros pudiéramos conseguirte en el seguro? Tú estás en la nómina de pago desde entonces."

"¿Quieres decir que no sabías que estás recibiendo un pago cada semana?" Giselle preguntó. La aún impresionada Anna meneó su cabeza. "Firmaste una autorización directa del depósito para la unión de crédito. Llenaste un W-4 para tus exenciones."

"No recuerdo lo que firmé. Estaba aún en el hospital y con todo ese matador dolor..."

"Elsa, ¿no le dijiste lo que estaba firmando?"

Ahora fue el turno de la ejecutiva para ruborizarse. "Bien..." Miró a Anna. "Cuando estabas en el hospital, todo lo que podía pensar era en asegurarme que tuvieras el mejor cuidado. Sé que te dije que eras ahora empleada de Winter Corp."

"No pensé que querías decir que en realidad recibiría pago." Discretamente puso su mano en la rodilla de Elsa. "Debe haber cientos de dólares allí adentro."

"Me gusta más miles," la ejecutiva corrigió. "No pago a mis trabajadores morralla suelta como Money Slasher. Pago un salario real. Por eso la gente con habilidad y talento no nos deja después de algunos años y entra a alguna otra firma."

"Elsa, no puedo conservar ese dinero. No lo gané. ¿No puedes solo devolverlo o algo así?" Eso ganó risa de ambas Winters. "¿Qué?"

"Anna querida, ¿tienes alguna idea cuánto papeleo estaría involucrado en hacer algo así?" Giselle se rió suavemente otra vez. "Eso es imposible."

"El dinero es tuyo, Anna," Elsa agregó. "Siento no haberlo mencionado antes. Honestamente no pensé en cosas como cheques y tu por supuesto no has necesitado ningún dinero."

"Está bien. Podemos hablar acerca de eso en algún otro momento." Anna llevó la taza de café a sus labios, mentalmente decidiendo a qué instituciones benéficas daría el dinero si no podía convencer a Elsa que lo devolviera.

"Hablando de más tarde," la ejecutiva miró en su reloj. "Mejor nos vamos."

"Espera." Giselle puso su mano a través de la mesa, rogando a su hermana permanecer donde estaba. La pelirroja miró a Anna con tal seriedad que hizo que el pulso de la joven mujer se acelera con nerviosismo. "Solo quiero decirte algo antes de que nos vayamos." Se lamió los labios y echó un vistazo rápido en su hermana mayor antes de continuar. "Anna, amo mucho a mi hermana, con Hans desaparecido, bien... esto justamente me ayudó a hacer que me diera cuenta que estaba siendo injusta con ella. Nunca la he visto más feliz que cuando está contigo."

"Giselle , no me avergüences," Elsa advirtió juguetonamente aunque el calor se levantaba en sus orejas.

"Oh tú quédate tranquila o le diré sobre la vez que una vez cogiste el auto de papá para un paseo subrepticio y fuiste detenida por la policía," la hermana más joven advirtió. "Ahora, como estaba diciendo antes de que tan groseramente me interrumpieran, ella es feliz y eso es lo que es importante." Tomó la cuenta y le echó un vistazo antes de pasarla a través de la mesa a su hermana. "Tú turno. Treinta y ocho y seis para la propina."

"Gracias, sabes que odio calcular eso." Elsa abrió el bolso y sacó su cartera, pasando a través de varias tarjetas plásticas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Pocos minutos después la cuenta fue pagada y estaban paradas junto a sus vehículos, que estaban estacionados uno a lado del otro.

"Tengo que dejar a Anna y entonces te encontraré en casa de mamá," Elsa dijo cuando quitó la alarma y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"Ok, no tardes mucho." La pelirroja giró hacia Anna. "Fue agradable que nos acompañaras a desayunar."

"Gracias por invitarme" contestó. "Y gracias por lo que dijiste allí adentro... con respecto a que ella merecía ser feliz."

"Yeah yeah, todo el mundo es feliz," Elsa dijo con un fingido gruñido. "Excepto mamá, que va a tener un ataque si no llegamos pronto."

"Estaba siendo seria," Anna dijo, golpeando el brazo de la alta mujer.

"También yo." Miró a su hermana más joven. "Giselle , aprecio lo que dijiste allí adentro... así como lo de anoche."

"¿Crees que dirían algo si dos hermanas se abrazan en público?"

"¿A ti de verdad te preocupa lo que digan?" Elsa contradijo. Ellas se abrazaron, para sorpresa de Anna, Giselle le dio un rápido abrazo. Se despidieron y estaban pronto sobre la carretera.

x.x.x.x

Después de ser dejada en la casa, Anna se encontró sin nada que hacer. Elsa no estaría seguramente de regreso hasta media tarde. Anduvo alrededor, vagando dentro y fuera de cada habitación en la primera planta. Entonces sus ojos siguieron las escaleras. La curiosidad consiguió lo mejor de ella y colocó las muletas en la escalera inferior. Aunque había estado en el dormitorio de Elsa antes, esta era la primera vez que realmente lo miraba. Esta es bastante grande para un apartamento entero. Un acolchado banco situado debajo de una impresionante ventana. Una puerta abierta al lado conducía al baño privado y la joven mujer hizo una nota mental para visitarlo más tarde. Anna vio que su amiga tenía no uno sino dos tocadores así como el increíble vestidor. Un espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado haciendo juego con la madera situada en una esquina. Una cabecera, con luces y entrepaños, complementada por una cama king sized. Había mesitas de noche de ambos lados también.

Sobre la pared opuesta a la cama estaba una versión más pequeña del centro de entretenimiento del piso de abajo. Anna abrió las puertas para revelar una televisión de veintisiete pulgadas, una colección de videos de Elsa y un VCR. Sus ojos, repasaron familiares títulos buscando algo interesante para ver. Hileras de cintas que no tenían cajas o etiquetas en los costados. Tomó uno y miró el título. Oh Elsa, no sabía que tenías esta clase de cintas. Sonrió y la metió en la VCR. Bien, ésta debe ser interesante.

Colocó las almohadas en la cama y se sentó para ver su primera película de adultos. Para su sorpresa, había realmente un argumento para la película. Anna no prestó atención al título pero calculó rápidamente que era sobre dos amantes femeninas que son separadas dentro de una celda por un cruel vigilante. La primera escena de sexo apareció rápidamente y turquesa ojos se ensancharon en la vista de dos desnudas mujeres besándose la una a la otra. Eran los mismos lentos, suaves besos que compartía con Elsa. Entonces sus besos cambiaron. Llegaron a ser más apasionados y una mujer comenzó a gemir cuando la otra apretó su pezón. De repente los sueños de Anna tenían otra dimensión agregada a ellos cuando intentó imaginar a Elsa hacer el mismo sonido.

"Mmm..." Miró a las dos mujeres comenzar sus actos de placer y se imaginaba cada uno haciéndolo con su compañera. La excitación fue inmediata pero más que eso era otra sensación, una mucho más importante. Las mujeres en la pantalla hicieron que Anna se diera cuenta que esto era más que un acto físico. Incluso aunque eran actrices interpretando un papel, cada tacto era tierno, casi amando. Entre los quejidos y los gritos había repetidas declaraciones de amor de la una por la otra. Por eso es que lo llaman hacer el amor, se dio cuenta quizás por primera vez. Ahora entendía lo que estaba negándole a Elsa... y lo qué Elsa estaba negándose a si misma honrando su promesa a su padre. Apagó la VCR, Anna se sentó y miró fijamente la pantalla azul durante varios largos minutos mientras las últimas piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar.

x.x.x.x

"¿Probarás las costillas de cerdo?" Elsa preguntó, pegando sus labios con satisfacción. "Tedigo que, no hay nada como una buena comida china para llevar."

"No, no las he probado todavía," Anna contestó reservada, sus ojos nunca abandonaron su plato, el contenido que estaba siendo empujado alrededor sin objetivo por su tenedor.

"Deberías. Los rollos de huevo están bastante buenos también. Absolutamente nada de grasosos."

"Hmm Um." El brócoli y el cerdo sufrieron más cambios.

"¿Anna, pasa algo? Has estado silenciosa desde que llegue a casa."

"Elsa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Cualquier cosa, sabes eso."

"Si nunca le hubieras hecho esa promesa a tú padre... si nada estuviera siendo para ti un obstáculo... querrías..." La rubia mujer meneó su cabeza y levantó sus ojos con miedo e incertidumbre en su mirada. "¿Podríamos nosotras ser amantes?"

Elsa se puso de pie. "Creo que hemos terminado de comer. Vamos a la habitación y hablaremos. Me ocuparé de los platos más tarde."

"Sí, eso sería mejor." Anna convino, levantándose en su pie bueno. Sí, tú y yo nos acurrucáramos juntas en el sofá... "¿Elsa? estaría bien si solo fuéramos al dormitorio? Quiero decir, nosotras podemos siempre ver televisión allí adentro, ¿correcto?"

Campanas de advertencia y los silbidos explotaron en la cabeza de Elsa y tragó reflexivamente. "Uh... ¿estás segura?" Considerando el tema de discusión, no estaba completamente segura que acostarse juntas en la cama era una sensata idea.

"Sí." Y con esa palabra dicha en voz alta, Anna se dio cuenta que sí, realmente estaba segura... acerca de todo. Una vez dentro del cuarto, Anna reclinó las muletas contra la pared y pacientemente se equilibró en su pie bueno.

"¿Quieres cambiarte primero?" Elsa preguntó mientras bajaba las sábanas.

"No, estamos bien justo de la manera en que estamos." Una vez que las ropas de cama estuvieron listas, se deslizó entre ellas y rodó sobre su costado para hacer frente a la mujer que había capturado su corazón. Elsa comenzó a unírsele. "Espera." Anna estiró la mano y encendió la lámpara. "¿Podrías apagar la luz?" Pronto el brillo fue substituído por una cálida, suave luz.

"Así que estamos en la cama y quieres hablar," Elsa ofreció cuando se acomodó.

"Si nosotras estamos," asintió apoyándose en un codo, posó la mirada en los azules ojos sin fin. "¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta? Si no hubieras hecho esa promesa a tu padre, podríamos ser amantes?"

"Creo que no estás segura..."

"Olvídate de eso por un minuto." Extendió la mano y recorrió ligeramente con la yema de su dedo debajo de la quijada de la mujer más mayor. "Si fuéramos solos tú y yo, nadie más."

Elsa estaba aún usando su camisa gris y con tres botones desabrochados, la visión era completamente tentadora. Anna movió su yema del dedo abajo de la cincelada quijada a la larga garganta y más allá, parando solamente cuando este encontró el borde del encaje del bra. Observó con cierto placer que la respiración de la mujer más mayor se había acrecentado.

"Anna, te amo y lo sabes." Elsa extendió una mano y acunó su mejilla. "Si no hubiera obstáculos, si realmente fuéramos solo tú y yo, sí. Estaría muy honrada de ser tu amante." Fue recompensada con un rápido beso. Los curiosos dedos estaban conduciéndola a la locura pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para pararlos.

"Elsa..." Los distrayentes dedos lentamente desabrocharon el botón siguiente de la camisa gris. "Somos solo tú y yo. No hay obstáculos."

"Anna..." Su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente a su camisa siendo desabotonada. Los pezones se endurecieron debajo del blanco bra y todo su cuerpo hormigueaba con excitación. Abrió su boca para protestar y para encontrar una cálida, suave lengua presionar contra la suya. "Mmm." Bajo la gentil insistencia, Elsa se relajó y dejó a la joven mujer tomar el control.

Anna la sintió ceder y disminuyó la presión de sus labios. Su mano libre viajó por su propia voluntad, deslizándose debajo de la camisa de algodón y contra la cálida piel. En un movimiento que impresionó a ambas, la errante mano se cerró sobre la suave copa de encaje y apretó un poco. Elsa jadeó y su cuerpo se arqueó en el tacto.

"Te gusta esto," Anna observó, dándole al firme montículo otro apretón y disfrutando la reacción inmediata. Dejó su mano donde estaba, bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron contra el oído de su amante. "Elsa," dijo roncamente. "Te amo y deseo hacer el amor contigo." Enfatizó su declaración chupando un dispuesto lóbulo, después maniobró hasta la boca de Elsa. Teniendo cuidado de no golpear la espinilla de la mujer de más edad, Anna deslizó su pierna izquierda entre las más largas.

"Anna..." Tenía todas las intenciones de parar esto antes de que fuera demasiado lejos pero en vez de eso su cuerpo obedeció a su mente, su mano se cerró alrededor de la de Anna, alentando más exploración. Elsa estaba ardiendo y luchó por encontrar una razón para resistirse. "N- no debemos."

"¿Por qué?" La rubia mujer sacó su mano de debajo de la camisa de algodón y miró a su amante con toda seriedad. "¿Dime por qué debemos continuar negándonos esto a nosotras mismas?"

"Lo prometí..." Los dedos presionaron contra los labios llenos.

"No." Había una sosegada cólera en la voz de Anna. "No Elsa. Puedes prometer muchas cosas pero renunciar a tu felicidad para siempre no es una de ellas." Suavemente trazó una definida ceja rubia. "No puedes prometer renunciar a mi felicidad, tampoco." Sus ojos se agitaron bajando para estudiar los labios antes de viajar de regreso para llegar a perderse en ese pozo de interminable azul.

Elsa no se movió, todavía luchando con sus demonios internos. Apoyándose sobre su codo derecho, Anna utilizó su mano izquierda para soltar su blusa, trance que la hacía exponer cada vez más carne cuando cada botón fue desabrochado. Sonrió en la intensa mirada en los ojos de Elsa. Una vez que la camisa color óxido colgara holgadamente, Anna tomó la mano más grande en la suya y la trajo al área cubierta por la seda beige.

"Por favor, no, no luches contra esto," susurró cuando sintió la resistencia de Elsa. Presionó su pecho contra la cálida mano y gimió cuando sintió el tentativo apretón.

La limitada experiencia de Anna no la había preparado para la sacudida que el tacto de Elsa le trajo. Otro apretón y estaba segura que simplemente moriría sin que su amante la tocara. Sintió que era empujada sobre la cama y no se opuso. Largos plateados cabellos cosquillearon su cara y la lengua que buscando entró a su boca era completamente insistente.

"Siimphf." Nada puede sentirse mejor que esto, pensó para si misma ansiosamente cuando devolvió el beso con igual frenesí.

"Te amo," Elsa exhaló cuando el beso finalmente terminó. Apoyada en su codo, su cuerpo a medias encima de la mujer más pequeña. Sintió a Anna intentar sacar la camisa gris de los jeans. "Espera." Girando sobre sus rodillas, desabotonó y bajó el cierre de sus pantalones.

Desabrochó el último botón en su camisa y lentamente sacó los extremos. Ahora colgaba libremente en su cuerpo, bastante abierta para mostrar un vislumbrar de su bra debajo. Con una lentitud que era tortura para el sistema nervioso de la joven mujer, Elsa deslizó el tejido gris de sus hombros, dejándolo caer en la cama detrás de ella.

"¿Este también?" Preguntó, tocando el gancho del frente de su bra.

"Por favor," Anna pidió. Su amante sonrió ante la urgencia en su voz. Una rápida vuelta y las copas cayeron.

El bra cayó encima de la camisa y durante varios segundos ninguna de las dos mujeres habló. Los ojos de Anna estaban mirando la más hermosa vista que jamás había visto y dijo tanto con la mirada en su cara.

"Bésame otra vez." Oh sí, eso es mucho mejor, pensó para si cuando sus manos viajaron sobre la desnuda piel de la espalda de Elsa.

Estaba plenamente consciente de los lugares donde su camisa estaba abierta y su piel tocaba. Compartieron una serie de perezosos besos hasta que sintió una inquieta mano intentando quitar su camisa.

"Sí," convino, intentando quitarla mientras aún estaba acostada de espaldas.

"Por favor... permíteme," Elsa pidió. Anna asintió y se dejó ser atraída a una sentada posición.

Su camisa se encontró lanzada contra la silla en la búsqueda de Elsa por quitarlos del medio. El bra beige terminó en el piso. Se bajó de nuevo de la cama pero su amante permaneció donde estaba. Corazones palpitando con fuerza y cuerpos pulsando cuando ellas miraron abiertamente la una los pechos de la otra. Donde su propia aureola era de color rosado. Bajó la mirada y estaba sorprendida de ver sus pezones todavía manteniéndose firmes como pequeñas gomas, la piel alrededor de ellos aún suaves pero comenzando a fruncirse. Incluso el día más frío no hace que ellos se levanten así musitó mientras miraba de nuevo para ver los pezones de su amante comenzar a hacer la misma cosa.

"Tú... eres... hermosa," Elsa susurró. Se bajó y lentamente, muy lentamente, piel desnuda tocó la piel desnuda.

Ambas gimieron suavemente y sonrieron en el reconocimiento del placer mutuo. Largos dedos se hundieron en el rojizo cabello mientras los más pequeños se envolvieron alrededor de su musculosa espalda. Sus bocas jugaron un juego de dar y tomar, lenguas bailando de un lado para otro mientras ellas flotaban en el amor de una en la otra.

"Oh... oh sí, esto es agradable," Anna jadeó cuando sintió la boca de su amante trasladarse a su cuello. Sintió los labios separarse y la suave lengua lamía su piel. Subió sus manos para posarlas en la nuca de Elsa. "Si... mmm, esto se siente tan bien."

"Siii." El cuerpo de Elsa estaba presionándose contra el suyo, traicionando el aumento de la pasión de la mujer más mayor. Anna dejó que su mano derecha bajara hasta que llegó a los botones de los jeans negros. Desde que fueron desabotonados, había mucho espacio para que se deslizara adentro. Cuando agarró la firme mejilla, Elsa gimió contra su piel y comenzó a chupar su cuello en serio. "Anna..."

"Si Elsa... esto se siente sí tan bien." Apretó más duramente y fue recompensada con renovadas contorsiones.

"Vas a conducirme a locura, ¿sabías eso? No puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso." Admitió apartando su trasero de las distrayentes caricias de Anna. Separó las piernas más pequeñas con un toque con las propias, colocándose de modo que sus labios estuvieran a la par con los pechos de la joven mujer. El largo cabello plateado formó una suave capa que cosquilleaba cuando este se movía sobre la clara piel. "Te amo tanto," Elsa dijo jadeantemente cuando reclamó los labios de Anna para los propios. Fosas nasales dilatadas con irregulares respiraciones cuando se besaron apasionadamente.

"Pero..." Lo que sea que Anna iba a decir fue perdido cuando sintió un beso en la superficie inferior de su pecho.

"Ooooh." Elsa contestó con un ahogado gemido y continuó lamiéndole y mordisqueándole su suave carne. "Se siente tan bien..." Oh, esto es el cielo. Nada puede sentirse mejor que esto.

Sintió la cálida respiración en su pezón un instante antes de que una húmeda lengua rodara sobre este. "Oh, Elsa, siiii..."

Las pruebas de intentos con los muchachos adolescentes nunca habían preparado a Anna para la sensación de ser amorosamente succionada. La arrancada sensación fue contestada con un intenso palpitar entre sus piernas y sus caderas se movieron por propia voluntad, presionando duro contra Elsa. Sus manos estaban enterradas profundamente en el plateado cabello y estaba dividida entre mantener a Elsa donde estaba o pedirle que le diera al otro la misma atención. Antes de que pudiera decidir, la lengua y los amorosos labios soltaron su tesoro.

"Oh, no pares..."

Elsa se rió suavemente y presionó su muslo contra el centro de Anna. "No estoy parando." Usando sus codos para apoyarse, se inclinó para un beso. "Te amo, Anna."

"Te amo." Sus bocas continuaron dando y tomando, las manos de Anna bajaron entre sus cuerpos y acunaron dos dispuestos montículos de carne. El gemido de Elsa vibró a través de sus labios y Anna contestó con uno propio. Sus dedos se enfocaron, moviéndose en círculos más pequeños hasta que ellos estaban suavemente acariciando las endurecidas cimas.

"Oh amor," Elsa jadeó. "Y-tú no puedes... unggh... hacer eso." Osciló retirándose fuera del alcance y movió su cabeza. "Te dije que no puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso."

"Esto se siente tan agradable." Anna estiró su mano solo para ser detenida por una mano más grande, más fuerte.

"Sí," la mujer más mayor convino. Besó cada nudillo, luego las palmas antes de liberar las manos de Anna. "Quiero..." ¿Cómo digo esto sin sonar cruda? "Quiero..." Envolvió los brazos alrededor del torso de Elsa y subirse, agachando su cabeza con tiempo para traer su boca a su meta. "¡Oh Dios, Anna!"

Anna encontró su cabeza sostenida en el lugar por las manos de Elsa mientras alegremente recorría su lengua sobre la pálidas aureola. Oh si... esto es agradable. Oyó tanto como sintió la respiración de Elsa acelerándose y sonrió contra el erguido pezón antes de frotar sus labios de un lado para otro contra el. Se rindió a las fuertes pero gentiles manos que la empujaban de nuevo sobre la cama.

"Deja... que te... muestre... a ti... algo que deseo... mi Anna," Elsa dijo antes de bajar su boca al pecho de Anna.

"Oooh..." La boca y las manos de Elsa estaban en el movimiento constante en sus pechos. Sus manos agarraban y soltaban el plateado cabello y sus caderas estaban en constante movimiento contra el torso de la mujer más mayor. "Elsaaaa..." Bajó la mirada para ver la boca succionando su pecho. "Te sientes... oh, tan bien... haciendo esto..." Su respiración se aceleraba y sus caderas presionaban duramente contra el torso de Elsa. Su amante contestó con un descendente empuje contra su muslo, haciendo a ambas extremadamente conscientes de su propia humedad. "Por favor... Te necesito..." Intentó alcanzar entre sus cuerpos el botón de sus pantalones.

"Siiii..." Elsa asumió el control de la tarea, liberando el pecho que estaba succionando y se levantó dándose sitio. Largos dedos hicieron su trabajo rápido del botón y el cierre pero en vez de quitarlos, la mujer de plata cabellera se colocó hacia atrás, poniéndose de lado sobre Anna para permitir que su mano derecha se deslizara entre los caquis y las bragas blancas de algodón.

"¡Oh sí, SÍ!" Anna gritó cuando dos dedos presionaron contra su muy sensible área. Tomó la cara de Elsa y la trajo para un ardiente beso. "Oh no pares por favor." Sus oscilantes caderas causaron aflojamiento en el tejido, dando más sitio para que los traviesos dedos exploraran. Ellos echaron un vistazo bajo el elástico después lo retiraron, alternando suaves roces con firmes frotaciones. Anna se levantó rápidamente, más rápidamente de lo que jamás había hecho y la asustó. Enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Elsa y se aferró firmemente. "Elsa..." Sus respiraciones venían en rápidos descargas y no estaba segura si sobreviviría al intenso placer enviado a través de su sistema. Los dedos cambiaron la dirección, frotando el algodón en movimiento circulares contra su clítoris. Anna gimió y movió sus caderas frenéticamente. "No puedo... oh Elsa... por favor... yo..."

"Shh... te tengo..."

"Elsa... oooh..." Sus manos se agarraron desesperadamente en los hombros de su amante. "Por favor... más fuerte... Oh... si Elsa, siiii..." La cálida respiración acarició su oído, ambos confortando y excitando al mismo tiempo.

"Anna, te amo."

"Siiii." Un intenso palpitar comenzó profundamente dentro y ganó ímpetu cuando se extendió externamente.

"Mi preciosa Anna... si estás cerca, puedo sentirlo." La presión y el ritmo se incrementaron y el cuerpo de la joven mujer reaccionó, oscilando de un lado para otro más rápido mientras sus dedos agarraban los hombros de Elsa más fuertemente.

"Si... más fuerte... ooh..." Sus dientes firmemente apretados, Anna se balanceó sobre el borde por un agonizante duración de tiempo. Después un largo dedo se deslizó debajo de las empapadas bragas y resbalaron entre sus hinchados dobleces. "¡Oh Dios!" Una vez, dos veces, tres veces a través de su clítoris y el mundo estalló para Anna. "Elsaeeee... ah." Gritó cuando el orgasmo pulsó a través de ella, robando a la joven mujer de toda razón y sentido.

Una ronca voz murmuraba palabras que no entendía en su oído y estaba vagamente consciente de ser suavemente mecida pero la realidad era un plano lejos lejos fuera de ella en este momento. Sentía a su cuerpo ir blando y confió en los fuertes brazos de su alrededor para protegerla mientras flotaba sin rumbo en el resplandor. Largos minutos después Anna encontró la fuerza para levantar su cabeza e investigar dentro de una amorosa mirada de azul.

"Te amo."

"Mmm, te amo también," Elsa dijo, sellando las palabras con un beso.

"¿Quieres que me mueva?"

"No, quédate aquí, yo quiero sostenerte."

"Suena perfecto," Anna murmuró, frotándose más profundamente en el abrazo de su amante. "Podría justo permanecer así para siempre."

"Seguro. Siempre que tu quieras." Elsa estaba delirantemente feliz y satisfecha de pasar el resto de la tarde abrazada a pesar de no tener su propia liberación aún. Todo lo que le importaba era la tierna mujer en sus brazos. Los minutos hicieron tictac antes de que la cabeza de Anna se levantara otra vez. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Estupendamente," la rubia mujer contestó, besando la carne desnuda cerca de sus labios. "Eres maravillosa."

"Tuve puntería para complacer."

"Mmm, muy buena puntería," Anna bromeó.

"¿Te dije qué te amo?"

"Una o dos veces, dímelo otra vez." Destelló una brillante sonrisa que Elsa sintió la necesidad de recompensar con una serie de besos.

"Te... amo... a ti... con... todo... mi... corazón." Incapaz de resistirse, profundizó el beso, rodándolas para que Anna estuviera en la parte de abajo. Pero cuando comenzó a besar una línea hacía la garganta de la mujer más pequeña, Elsa se encontró detenida por insistentes manos. Se levantó y las manos se movieron para reclamar sus pechos. Comprendiendo la muda petición, Elsa juntó sus codos para sostenerse sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Había olvidado de cuan sensibles eran sus pezones hasta que sintió las palmas de Anna frotarlos.

Gimió y se arqueó al tacto. "Oh si.. .eso es agradable."

"Te gusta esto," la joven mujer observó.

"Mucho..." Las manos se movieron y Elsa ahora encontró que sus pezones eran rozados por curiosos pulgares. "Mucho." Sentía los índices de Anna juntarse y comenzar a apretar en un movimiento de bombeo. "Oh sí, eso es taann agradable..." Intentó mirar pero se sentía demasiado bien y sus ojos se negaron a permanecer abiertos. "Sí Anna, esto es... agradable y tierno... mmm."

"Elsa..." Las pequeñas manos dejaron los pechos y se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda, suavemente impulsándola hacía adelante. Tomando la indirecta cuando vio la rosada lengua moverse rápidamente hacía afuera y humedecidos labios a la expectativa, ella montó a horcajadas el cuerpo de Anna y se inclinó adelante hasta que sus pechos se movían justo sobre la boca que esperaba. Esta vez se forzó para mirar. Sus ojos se movieron desde el rojizo cabello y la clara piel a las pelirrojas cejas enmarcando los ojos turquesa. La trayectoria continuó, pasando por los suaves pómulos y de la respingada nariz a los labios y a la amorosa lengua proporcionándole alivio a sus doloridos pezones. Como si lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no fuera suficiente, los oídos de Elsa fueron tratados con el placer de las palabras de Anna y de las manos que habían estado tocando ocasionalmente su cuerpo ahora deslizándose debajo de la pretina de sus jeans.

"Permíteme... ooh... Anna... deja quitármelos. Necesito quitármelos." Lamentó su petición cuando sintió la cálida boca dejar la sensible carne.

"Sí," la joven mujer convino, intentando bajar el negro tejido.

"Yo lo haré." Rodándose, Elsa rápidamente se quitó sus jeans y bragas. Antes de que pudiera volver a su posición anterior, se encontró sujetada abajo por su pequeña pero insistente amante. La boca de Anna reclamó su pecho mientras un muslo cubierto de color caqui se deslizó entre sus piernas. El áspero tejido frotó contra un ya hinchado clítoris y Elsa gritó al contacto.

"¿Te lastimé?" Anna preguntó, con ojos temerosos.

"No." Estiró su mano y acarició la suave mejilla, impulsándola suavemente a continuar su tarea. "No amor, no me lastimaste. Por favor... solo continúa haciéndolo..." Elsa suspiró cuando la caliente lengua acarició su pecho otra vez. "... Qué estás haciendo." Sintió algo duro rasguñar su piel justo sobre su pantorrilla y, recordó un incidente anterior en la semana, separó las piernas para darle más que suficiente espacio entre el molde de su amante y su espinilla aún curándose. El cambio provocó que su muslo presionara entre las piernas de Anna. Los murmullos fueron interrumpidos por lo que Elsa consideró ser un muy lindo chillido y repitió el movimiento, ganando un profundo gemido y devolvió un empuje de la rubia mujer. Eso es bueno para la piel. Sus largos dedos fácilmente se deslizaron debajo de los caquis y las bragas para un suave agarre a la redonda carne.

"Oh, Elsa..."

"Quítate esto, Anna." Sus dedos se movieron más bajo hasta que rozaron húmedos rizos. "Déjame tocarte." Un enfático cabeceo fue todo lo que necesitó para rodarlas. Cuando movió el tejido sobre el molde, un parpadeo de culpabilidad intentó meterse pero el amor rápidamente lo apagó.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba, su pulso se aceleró en el húmedo sitio visible en la entrepierna de las bragas de Anna. Rubios rizos asomaban, embromando con una indirecta lo que estaba oculto. Luchando por quitarse la tentación, Elsa miró sobre el firme abdomen, los perfectos pechos, la mirada de deseo y la pasión en la cara de su querida.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurró reverentemente. Enganchando sus dedos bajo la pretina, quitó la última barrera antesnde coger a Anna arriba en sus brazos. Por largos minutos se abrazaron juntas, intercambiando besos y tiernos tactos mientras convenientemente se acostumbraban ambas a tocar y ser tocadas. Fue Elsa quién dio el primer paso, bajando la mano y movió sus dedos a través de los suaves rizos rubios. "¿Te gusta esto?" Murmuró, sus labios rozaron su cabello quitándose del oído de Anna.

"Mmm, eso es agradable." Intentó hacer lo mismo pero sentada en el regazo de su amante hizo esa hazaña imposible. "Quiero tocarte también."

"Me gustaría eso," Elsa admitió, moviéndose hasta que estuvieron una al lado de la otra. Tuvo que acomodarse un poco para el alcance más corto de Anna pero pronto los dedos jugaban en los rubios rizos. "Eres suave, como un gatito," comentó. Su dedo medio se movió más abajo, mojándose en los pulidos pliegues. Trayéndolo hasta su boca, Elsa lamió la dulce esencia. "Mmm... ¡oh!" Fue tomada para cuando el dedo de Anna bajó pero no únicamente tocando sus labios inferiores sino metiéndolo entre ellos, rozando contra su clítoris. Su mano bajó y agarró la pequeña muñeca. "Por favor..." Tomando dos de los dedos de Anna, utilizó sus más largos para dirigirlos contra su centro. "Ah... oh sí." Elsa levantó su rodilla y se abrió para su amante. "Anna, por favor..." Presionó los dedos más pequeños contra ella en un movimiento circular y suspiró. Sintió resbaladizos sus muslos internos y débil observó que cuando se dada su propio placer nunca produjo una cantidad tan copiosa de fluído.

"Lo tengo," Anna dijo cuando tomó el control, inclinándose y suavemente poniendo a Elsa de espalda contra la cama. "¿Me... me deseas... adentro?" Dijo las últimas palabras deteniéndose pero el gemido de Elsa y la elevación de la cadera contestaron eliminando cualquier temor que tuviera. Lentamente, con indecisión, empujó un dedo hacia adentro. Estaba asombrada de la sensación del caliente húmedo músculo que rodeaba su dedo. Oh Elsa... estás tan caliente y suave. La reacción de Elsa fue inmediata, gritando y presionándose duramente contra el dedo de Anna.

"Sí Amor, más... por favor Anna... siiii." Ella etió un segundo, entonces un tercero. La transformación era asombrosa. El jefe de una corporación importante era incapaz de formar una oración completa. Su nombre llegó a ser un mantra en los labios de Elsa, combinados con palabras tales como más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, y el ocasional oh solo para redondear esto. Anna presionó dentro más profundamente, la piel entre su anular e índice quemaban cuando intentó satisfacer la petición de su amante. Oh Dios, Elsa... te sientes tan bien. La mujer de cabello plateado se movió debajo de ella pero Anna se negó a dejar ir su premio. La sensación de los músculos internos apretando sus dedos la excitó y no había duda en su mente que la voz de Elsa era dos octavas más arriba que lo normal. El metal del marco de la cama crujía con cada empuje y los gritos de su amante llegaron a ser más urgentes. "Anna."

"Estoy justo aquí." Giró su cabeza y besó la suave piel.

"Yo... Anna..." Los muslos de la alta mujer comenzaron a temblar.

"Te amo, Elsa." Sintió los músculos rodeando sus dedos apretarse y comenzó a bombear tan duro y rápido como podía. Repentinamente fue cogida en un apretón demasiado fuerte para romperse cuando las caderas de su amante se arquearon levantándose de la cama.

"Yo..." El plateado flequillo se pegó a la frente empapada de sudor y cada palabra fue rasgada de los fuertemente apretados dientes. "Te... amo... oh Anna... Anna, yo. Yo... ohhh."

"Sí amor... si." Ellas resistieron juntas, los dedos de Anna se enterraron en el interior profundamente. Únicamente cuando el último espasmo pasó retiró sus dedos y se acurrucó en los brazos de Elsa.

"Esa es una sonrisa bastante grande que he visto en tu cara," Elsa dijo cuando el habla volvió.

"Soy feliz."

"Mmm." Besó la frente de Anna. "Me alegra oírlo."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que contestar a esa pregunta?"

"Lo siento." Besó los labios de Elsa en disculpa... entonces otra vez por el puro placer escarpado de esto. Abrazándose tan juntitas como podía, Anna reclinó su cabeza en el amplio hombro. "¿Era esto... lo que esperabas?" ¿Realmente te complací?

"Fue todo lo que deseaba y más." Anna sintió los dedos debajo de su barbilla y levantó su cabeza para mirar dentro de los tiernos ojos azules. "¿Qué te pareció a ti?" Elsa preguntó. "Esta es tu primera vez. ¿Cómo te sientes con esto?"

Anna se movió y unió sus labios. "Me sentí muy, muy amada." Puso su cabeza de nuevo en el hombro de Elsa. "Mmm, agradable."

"¿Solo agradable?"

"Más que agradable." Se giró sobre su estómago y apoyó su cabeza en el abdomen de Elsa. "Pienso que haré de esto mi nueva almohada." Con el calor de su amante contra ella, Anna dejó sus ojos cerrarse. "Mmm, puedes mantenerte firme."

"Faltaría más." Moviendo su brazo a una posición más cómoda, Elsa comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Anna. "¿Así?"

"Mm hmm."

Algunos momentos en la vida son solo sencillamente perfectos. Para las nuevas amantes, este era uno de ellos. Relajadas... saciadas... simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de los cuerpos de la una en la otra. La mano de Elsa se movía sobre la espalda de su amante, alternando entre perezosas figuras en ochos y largas curvas pasando de los hombros a las caderas. Anna devolvió el cariñoso tacto con uno propio, dejando los dedos deslizarse sobre el flexible muslo. Las tiernas caricias eran agradables pero los brazos podrían permanecer vacíos solo mucho antes de que la necesidad creciera demasiado grande.

"Ven aquí," Elsa susurró, extendiendo sus brazos. Pronto estaban abrazadas, compartiendo suaves besos y tiernas palabras de amor. Finalmente la lámpara fue apagada y el sueño reclamó a dos mujeres muy felices.

x.x.x.x

Somnolientos azules ojos se abrieron en una cortina rubia. Elsa sonrió, gozando de la sensación del cabello de Anna sobre su cara. Se estiró, revelando la sensación de la piel contra piel. Era una maravillosa sensación y que no tenía deseos de terminar pronto. Echó un vistazo en el reloj y gimió. Estaba indecisa entre estudiar a la durmiente mujer o despertarla antes de que llegara Flora. Tengo el resto de nuestras vidas para mirarte dormir.

"Anna... cariño, hora de despertar." Una suave sacudida del hombro... nada. "Anna... Anna..." El durmiente bulto gimió y madrigó bajo las cobijas. "No no. No," Elsa se rió suavemente. Enganchando sus dedos en el borde de la sábana, la separó para exponer sus desnudos cuerpos al fresco aire de la mañana. La mano de Anna automáticamente se estiró por el desaparecido calor solo para ser cogida por la más grande de Elsa. "Buenos días." Llevó mano hasta sus labios y comenzó a besar cada nudillo. "Yo... te... amo... Anna."

"Mmm, te amo también," contestó, levantando sus nublados ojos turquesa hasta mirar a su amante de cabello plateado. "Qué te parece que durmamos hasta tarde hoy, ¿hmm?"

"Me encantaría pero Flora llegará aquí pronto." Recorrió con su dedo la mejilla de Anna. "No desperté a tiempo para llamarla y decirle que no viniera," se disculpó.

"Está bien. Tú no sabías que nosotros podríamos..." Se ruborizó. "Tú sabes..."

"¿Hacer el amor?" Elsa ofreció, rodándolas hasta que estuvo arriba. Su cabello colgaba, poniéndose contra la mejilla de Anna. Incapaz de resistirse, bajó sus labios para un beso. "Te amo." Renuentemente se hizo para atrás. "Pero ahora mismo tengo que ser... mala."

"Mejor hazlo rápido antes de que esté justo detrás de ti," la joven mujer dijo, alcanzando sus muletas. Cuando Anna volvió del baño, descubrió a Elsa medio vestida. Sintiéndose un poco incómoda con su propia desnudez, fue a su tocador y comenzó a sacar las ropas que iba a usar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró su mano por sus bragas. La siguiente cosa que supo, es que estaba aplastada de espaldas sobre la cama con seis pies de la mujer acostada encima de ella.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amo?" Elsa inhaló, ojos azules oscurecidos por la pasión. Los labios bajaron y fueron encontrados a medio camino por un par igualmente ansiosos. Suaves gemidos de placer llenaron el aire cuando el beso se profundizó y las lenguas danzaron juntas. Las manos de Anna estaban alegremente tocando a través de la amplia extensión de la espalda y terminaron deslizándose abajo para acunar el trasero de Elsa a través de sus ropas cuando oyeron el sonido del auto de Flora en el camino de entrada. Nuevas amantes, eso es lo que ellas eran, el beso no terminó hasta que oyeron el sonido de la puerta del auto cerrarse. "Supongo que tenemos que parar." El tono de la ejecutiva dejó en claro que parar no era lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

"Si, nosotras debemos," Anna contestó, inclinándose para un rápido beso más antes de que su

alta amante se levantara.

"A menos que quieras dar a Flora una exhibición." Elsa tiró de una camiseta gris de algodón sobre su cabeza y la metió dentro de sus pantalones. "Iré a hacerle compañía mientras te vistes." Incapaz de resistirse, robó un beso muy dulce antes de salir del cuarto.

x.x.x.x

"Buenos días, Elsa," el ama de llaves dijo cuando entraba y cerraba la puerta corrediza. "Oh, hace frío allí afuera esta mañana. Pensé que habíamos visto lo último de la nieve en esta temporada."

"Oh, probablemente esta sea una buena tormenta para molestarnos antes de que la primavera llegue," la ejecutiva dijo, tomando el periódico del día de las manos de Flora. En ese momento Tabitha merodeó dentro de la cocina, buscando su comida de la mañana.

"¿Mrrow? ¿Mrrow?"

"¿Y adónde piensas que vas?" Elsa preguntó cuando levantó al felino en sus brazos. "¿Hmm? ¿Qué es eso? Quieres el pavo rebanado para desayunar, ¿eso dijiste?" Ella contestó ronroneado y lamiéndose las garras lo que hizo a ambas mujeres reír.

"Ese gato está tan echado a perder," Flora dijo cuado se dirigió hacía el cuarto de lavado a colgar su chaqueta. "Sé que ambas deslizan pedazos de carne por debajo de la mesa para ella cuando están comiendo. Es por eso que es tan difícil mantenerla fuera de la cocina."

"Oh, y eso no tiene nada que ver con los trocitos que dejas caer 'accidentalmente' en el suelo mientras estás cocinando, ¿correcto?"

"Buenos días," Anna dijo cuando entró al cuarto. "Oh Flora, espero que usted esté planeando hacer un copioso desayuno porque estoy muriéndome de hambre esta mañana. Buenos días, Tabitha." Apoyando las axilas contra sus muletas, se paró directamente enfrente de Elsa y comenzó a acariciar a su gato, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara sonriente de su amante. "Espero que hayas dormido bien," susurró.

"De lo mejor. ¿Qué sobre ti?" La voz de la ejecutiva llevaba el mismo tono suave que había calmado a Anna después de que hicieron el amor y la mujer joven reaccionó a eso sin pensarlo, presionando su cabeza contra el pecho de Elsa y sacando una sobresaltada protesta de Tabitha.

"Maravilloso." Se hizo para atrás y acarició al gato, encendiendo de nuevo el motor ronroneante. "Maravillosa y hambrienta."

"Tendré el desayuno listo en más o menos veinte minutos," Flora dijo sin levantar la mirada de los huevos que estaba batiendo.

Cuando se volteó para empezar a hacer el café, Elsa se aprovechó y se agachó para darle a Anna un tierno beso. Cansada de estar aplastada entre las amantes, Tabitha zigzagueó para liberarse y salió trotando a la sala de estar. Flora volteó para hacer una pregunta pero se encontró sin habla en la vista ante ella. Las dos mujeres se besaban profundamente, las manos de Elsa estaban metidas en el cabello de Anna. Desviando la mirada rápidamente, el ama de llaves se negó a darse la vuelta otra vez hasta que oyó los sonidos de las sillas siendo sacadas y el periódico abierto. Contenta que la cafetera tuviera una opción de pausa, sacó la cafetera y llenó dos tazas.

"Aquí tienes, Anna," dijo amablemente cuando colocó la humeante taza abajo enfrente de la joven mujer.

"Gracias."

"Elsa." Dejó una taza amarilla abajo y volvió la encimera a comprobar los huevos. Una ceja se levantó en la desconocida taza y Elsa intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Anna antes de encogerse de hombros y volver al informe del mercado de acciones.

Un rato después Flora volvió a la mesa con dos platos. El plato de Elsa contenía un pequeño omelet con queso y pan tostado mientras el Anna estaba cargado de un omelet relleno, una rebanada de fresco melón, y pan tostado con mermelada de uva.

"Gracias, Flora. Usted sabe exactamente como me gusta esto." La joven mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja, ganando una sonrisa del ama de llaves.

"Sí lo sé. Ahora si ustedes señoras me disculpan tengo que ir a lavar." Tomó una cesta vacía del cuarto de lavado y fue a recoger la ropa sucia. Las amantes volvieron a su desayuno antes de que un pensamiento pasara por la mente de Anna.

"Elsa, va a ver la ropa toda tirada sobre el cuarto." Su cara comenzó a ruborizarse por la vergüenza.

"Espero que compruebe debajo de la cama. Pienso que es donde tu ropa interior terminó," Elsa contestó, meneando sus cejas lujuriosamente.

"¡Elsa!" Golpeó el musculoso brazo. "No es divertido."

"Sé que no lo es," la ejecutiva se disculpó. "Ven aquí." Movió su silla un poco y tiró de Anna contra ella. "Amor, estará descubriéndolo tarde o temprano."

"¿Piensas qué estará bien con esto?"

"Por supuesto. He conocido a Flora desde que era una niña pequeña. Sabe cuánto significas para mí. Estoy segura que estará feliz," Elsa dijo con seguridad.

Pero el ama de llaves era todo menos feliz. Volvió con una cesta llena de ropa sucia justo cuando las mujeres estaban terminando su comida.

"Elsa, necesito hablar contigo," dijo irritada antes de entrar al cuarto de lavado. La tapa de la lavadora se abrió después se cerró con un estruendo. La secadora sufrió el mismo abuso.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Anna preguntó con preocupación.

"No lo sé pero voy a descubrirlo." Elsa dejó su servilleta y entró en el cuarto de lavado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Qué está pasando, Flora?"

"Sabes que sería mucho más fácil para mí si no tuviera que inspeccionar toda la casa por tus ropas." Dio la espalda a su patrona, aparentemente emparejando los calcetines limpios.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo acerca de dejar mi ropa en el piso? Las he dejado tiradas antes y nunca te ha disgustado eso." Elsa se acercó. "Estás molesta desde antes del desayuno. Mi taza no estaba sucia. Tú me diste esa cosa fea amarilla a propósito. ¿Por qué?"

"No soy tonta, Elsa. Tengo ojos." Arrugadas manos sostenían sudados calcetines en un agarre de muerte. "¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?"

"Supongo que esto no tiene nada ver con la ropa y para con el jodido Elsa. Estás hablando de Anna y de mí." Esperó por una respuesta pero su ama de llaves continuaba poderosamente doblando los calcetines. "¿Cuál es el problema, Flora? ¿Está bien ser una lesbiana siempre que no actúe como una?"

Flora dio vuelta y dio un enfadado fulgor. "He sido apoyo siempre de ti y de tus preferencias. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar de otra manera?"

"¿Entonces qué es esto?" Su quijada se tensó en cólera. "Anna ha estado viviendo aquí desde hace más de tres meses. Tenías que saber que dormíamos juntas."

"Durmiendo, Elsa, durmiendo." Flora sacó las sábanas de la cesta y las metió en la lavadora. "Tú ciertamente no estabas 'durmiendo' con Anna anoche." El detergente fue descuidadamente echado adentro y la tapa se cerró de un golpe. "Esto está mal, solo verdaderamente mal lo qué estás haciéndole a ella."

"¿Por qué es incorrecto amarla? ¿Por qué es hoy algo diferente que ayer? ¡Ayúdame a entender por qué estás tan molesta porque ahora mismo no entiendo!" Elsa cerró de golpe la mano sobre la secadora, el ruido reverberaba a través del pequeño cuarto. "No es como Odette, Flora. Es de Anna de la que estamos hablando."

"Sé que no es como Odette. Nunca dije que lo fuera. Anna es una dulce, amable y tierna mujer que merece todo lo mejor que la vida puede darle." Iracunda se acercó a la barra y comenzó a ordenar la ropa limpia. "Ella ha sido bastante lastimada."

"¿Qué?" Elsa meneó su cabeza. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Puso las manos en los hombros del ama de llaves y volteó a la mujer más mayor para hacerle frente. Los ojos de Flora estaban brillantes y Elsa suavizó su tono. "Amo a Anna. Nunca podría lastimarla."

"¿No piensas que ocultándole la verdad la estás lastimando?"

"¿Y justo qué verdad es la que le estoy ocultando?" Preguntó con indecisión.

"Sé sobre el accidente... vi el Porsche antes de que Audrey lo arreglara."

El color abandonó la cara de Elsa y se recargó contra la secadora, esperando que sus piernas la pudieran mantener derecha. "Oh Dios," susurró. Miraba a su amiga y ama de llaves de toda la vida con aterrados azules ojos. "Flora, no puedes decir nada. Tú no puedes contarle."

"¿Contarle?" La mujer más mayor metió sus dedos a través de su corto cabello y movió su cabeza. "No Elsa, no le contaré. Conozco bien mi posición." Se volteó de nuevo a la pila de ropa. "Además, no es mi casa para decir nada, es tuya." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "¿O es que solo vas a dejarla que continúe pensando que eres su caballero de brillante armadura?"

Las palabras picaron pero Elsa no pudo negarlas. "Yo... no puedo contarle. No puedo perderla. No puedo." Su voz enganchada y tuvo que mirar para otro lado. "Dejaría todo para estar con ella pero no puedo hacer eso."

"Mejor que continúe creyendo que algún borracho la golpeó y tú viniste en su rescate que confesarle que eres responsable." Flora hizo una pausa, debatiendo entre si realmente quería hacer la siguiente pregunta o no. "¿Estabas bebida?" A la falta de respuesta, volteó, leyendo su respuesta en la cara de la alta mujer. "Dios querido... tú estabas."

El largo cabello plateado formó una cortina cuando Elsa bajó su cabeza y asintió avergonzadamente. "Estaba nevando y yo... nunca la vi hasta que era demasiado tarde." Respiró varias veces antes de hablar otra vez. "Daría cualquier cosa para cambiar lo que sucedió esa noche." Levantó la mirada, azules ojos brillaban. "Pero no puedo. Por favor, no puedes decirle nada a ella."

Flora apartó la mirada y por un minuto nada fue oído excepto el golpe sordo de la secadora mientras ambas mujeres luchaban con sus pensamientos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Elsa, el ama de llaves suspiró y asintió.

"No voy a estar arruinando la felicidad de esa niña, incluso si esta es una mentira. Ha tenido muchas verdades feas ya." Giró de cara a Elsa. "No seré la que le cuente."

Elsa soltó una profunda respiración. "La amo, Flora. La amo más de lo que yo he alguna vez amado a alguien en mi vida y no puedo perderla." Se paró al lado de la mujer más mayor y reclinó sus codos en la pila de los frescos linos. "Si yo puedo..." miró fijamente la pared, "... pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndola feliz. Por favor dame esa oportunidad."

"Cuanto más tiempo le ocultes la verdad peor será cuando la descubra. Le debes la verdad, Elsa."

"Lo sé," reconoció. "Pero no puedo. No aún."

"Ve con ella. Tengo cosas aquí que necesito hacer." Ante la mirada interrogadora de Elsa dijo, "ve, estaré bien una vez que termine aquí adentro. Solo necesito algunos minutos."

x.x.x.x

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Anna preguntó cuando Elsa volvió.

"Ella está solo teniendo un mal día, eso es todo," mintió. "Pienso que la muerte de Hans aún la tiene mal."

"¿Estás segura que no es nada que yo haya hecho?"

"Estoy segura que no es nada que hayas hecho, amor." Se inclinó y dio a Anna un rápido beso en la cabeza. "Vamos, estoy segura que hay algunas cintas de la Juez Judy que no he visto aún." Bajó sus labios hasta que estuvieron al nivel con una bien formada oreja. "Amaría estar abrazada en el sofá contigo."

"¿Pensé que no querías darle a Flora un show?" Anna preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Puso su mano en su pecho como si dijera '¿quién yo?'. "¿Piensas que no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti?"

"No." La rubia mujer sonrió y, equilibrándose en un pie, dejó las muletas a un lado. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa y moviéndose muy estrechamente. "Yo no estoy segura que pueda mantener mis manos en mi." Estiró su mano y agarró un puñado de suave trasero. "¿Ves lo que quiero decir?"

"¿Te volví una adicta al sexo anoche?"

"No, por supuesto no." Anna se ruborizó y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Elsa. "Solo disfruto tanto tocándote y sé que te gusta eso también."

"Muchísimo," la mujer de cabello plateado murmuró.

"Sabes..." Turquesa ojos levantaron la mirada y se encontraron desamparadamente perdidos en el azul. "Me da igual lo que veamos siempre y cuando pueda estar en tus brazos." Los labios se tocaron justo cuando Flora salía del cuarto de lavado. No había que confundir el amor pasando entre las dos mujeres.

Esto apaciguó un tanto a la ama de llaves y pudo poner una sonrisa en

su cara cuando Anna volteó mirándola. "Flora, siento sobre la ropa, me aseguraré de ponerlas en el cesto de ahora en adelante," dijo, pensando que la desordenada ropa era la razón de que el ama de llaves estuviera tan molesta.

"Lo siento, Anna, no fue mi intención actuar así. No sé que me pasó. ¿Por qué ustedes no se

sientan y me dejan traerles un poco más de café?" Tomó las tazas vacías y se apresuró más

allá de ellas. "Elsa, no deberías dejarla permanecer así tanto tiempo." La ejecutiva

inmediatamente cumplió, ayudando a Anna con su silla.

"Pienso que acabo de ser regañada," susurró en el oído de la joven mujer.

"También pienso que lo fuiste," vino la contestación. "Tú mejor siéntate."

"Buena idea." Un rápido beso en la mejilla y Elsa tomó asiento. Flora volvió con los cafés y sonrió afectuosamente a Anna, disipando la preocupación de la joven mujer.

"Aquí tienes, querida."

"Gracias."

"Bien, pienso que llevaremos esto a la sala de estar y dejaremos a Flora sola," Elsa dijo cuando se puso de pie. "¿Anna sabes qué cinta tiene a esos dos compañeros de cuarto discutiendo sobre los dos mil dólares de la cuentas del teléfono?"

"Yeah, pienso que lo sé. ¿No has visto ese aún?"

"No."

"Entonces te estás perdiendo uno bueno, Elsa," el ama de llaves convino.

"Esos dos tontos se presentaron vestidos como si fueran a uno de esos conciertos de rock punk con sus cuerpos todos perforados y verdes cabellos."

"Oh sí, eso fue espantoso, ¿no es así?" Anna convino. "Y el rubio con esa cosa en su lengua... ewww." La joven mujer se estremeció en el pensamiento. "Puedo entender los piercing en la orejas ¿pero las lenguas y cejas?"

"Y sus madres los dejan aparecer en televisión nacional así," Flora señaló mientras las seguía dentro de la sala de estar. "Y pensaba que algunos de los trajes en Jerry Springer estaban mal."

"Debiste haber oído la manera en que la juez Judy les gritaba," Anna agregó. "Creo que está en la cinta marcada martes." Se instaló sobre el sofá mientras que Flora empujó el reposet en una mejor posición para ver la televisión y se sentó.

Elsa puso la cinta y dio vuelta para tomar a su amante en el ofrecido abrazo todo el día cuando vio al ama de llaves sentada allí.

Observando la posición de Anna sobre un extremo del sofá, hizo lo mismo, bajando la bandeja de los aperitivos entre ellas para poner las tazas de café. La apertura de los créditos comenzó y Elsa metió sus pies por debajo de si misma, apoyando su codo contra el brazo del sofá. Mientran que cada uno de los litigantes explicaba por qué no eran responsables de la cuenta, ojos azules echaron un vistazo en Flora. La mujer más mayor estaba atenta en el caso y no se fijó cuando una larga pierna se estiró hasta que los dedos del pie presionaron contra la cadera de Anna. El movimiento le ganó una mirada burlona de la joven mujer pero Elsa simplemente meneó una rubia ceja y volteó la cabeza hacía la televisión.

Intentando difícilmente no sonreír maliciosamente, Elsa continuó pasando los dedos del pie por un lado del muslo y la cadera de Anna. Al parecer era demasiado juguetona porque la mano de la joven mujer apretó sobre el errante pie y lo sostuvo de todas formas. Elsa casi lo hizo hacía atrás pero sintió el suave tacto del pulgar de Anna acariciando de un lado para otro contra la yema de los dedos de su pie. No se movió para protestar cuando sintió que su calcetín era quitado lentamente. Como el mejor magistrado ya que el juez Wapner continuaba regañando a los litigantes, Elsa se encontró recibiendo uno de los mejores masajes de pies que Anna le había dado nunca. El caso terminó y otro comenzó. Curiosa, Elsa retiró su pierna derecha y estiró su izquierda, satisfecha cuando sintió las delicadas manos quitar ese calcetín también. Rodó sobre su espalda, usando el brazo del sofá como una almohada. Pronto ese pie estaba recibiendo el mismo amoroso tacto y Elsa decidió que podría importarle un cacahuate quién ganó y perdió en el programa de televisión. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en los dedos de Anna contra su piel y la sensación relajada que estaban creando. Los minutos hicieron tictac para cuando ese episodio finalizó y otro comenzó.

Flora se levantó y habló, rompiendo el trance de Elsa. "Tengo que volver al trabajo aquí. Anna, vas a echarla a perder si mantienes eso."

"Hey, no descubras todos mis secretos," la ejecutiva perezosamente protestó.

"Eso está bien, Flora. Solo le recordaré a ella que la próxima vez querré mi masaje de pies." Dio una palmadita a los pies descansando sobre su regazo. "Pero ahora mismo necesito visitar el pequeño cuarto de las chicas."

"Pero estoy cómoda," Elsa dijo, meneando sus pies.

"Tú no estarás cómoda si hay de repente una gran humedad justo aquí."

"Bien, necesito otra taza de café de todos modos." Se incorporó y dio a Anna las muletas, tomando un beso como pago. "Mmm, cuando regreses nosotras subiremos la bandeja de los aperitivos y nos abrazaremos, ¿Qué te parece eso?" Elsa decidió mostrar algunas de las ventajas de estar cerca mordisqueando la suave piel del cuello de su amante. "¿Hmm? Tú, yo, un sofá de suave cuero."

"Compórtate, Flora está aún aquí, lo sabes." Permitió un beso más antes de separarse. "¿Puedes traerme un poco más también, por favor?"

"Seguro, cariño." Elsa estaba justo regresando a la sala de estar cuando oyó a Anna llamarla. Poniendo las tazas en la mesa del café, entró en el cuarto para ver lo que necesitaba su amante. "Estoy justo aquí, Anna. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Podrías traerme unas bragas?" La voz claramente avergonzada en el otro lado de la puerta del baño preguntó.

"¿Por qué? Qué es... oh." Maldición. "Ok, espera justo allí. Conseguiré eso." Elsa intentó excluir la desilusión de su voz cuando se acercó al tocador. De todas las veces para que le llegue su período, musitó, sacando unas apropiadas bragas blancas de algodón del cajón. Entró al baño para encontrar a una Anna claramente avergonzada sentada en el retrete, las manchadas bragas ya enjuagadas y esperando dentro del lavabo.

"De todas las veces de ser una mujer," Anna dijo cuando tomó las limpias. Hizo lo posible para sonreír. "Supongo que la sincronización es pésima, ¿huh?"

"Eso sucede," Elsa contestó. "¿Cómo está el pantalón?"

"No creo que esté manchado." Una rápida comprobación confirmó su declaración. "Saldré en algunos minutos."

"Toma tu tiempo." Elsa se inclinó y besó la frente de su amante. "No te preocupes por eso, Anna. ¿Es cuánto... cuatro, cinco días? Sobreviviremos."

"Cuatro o cinco días." La joven mujer repitió las palabras como si fueran una sentencia de muerte. Sus ojos parpadearon en su amante y una idea se formó en su mente. "Sabes, solo porque tengo esto no quiere decir..."

"Sí lo sé. Quiero que esto sea mutuo," Elsa dijo firmemente, a pesar de lo que su cuerpo

estaba diciéndole.

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero. Nosotras podemos esperar hasta entonces." Viendo la mirada en la cara de Anna, se arrodilló y levantó la pequeña barbilla con sus dedos. "Hey, mírame. He esperado años por ti. Algunos días más no van a matarme." Dejó a su dedo viajar hacía la delicada garganta y la uve que se formaba en la camisa de Anna. "Te amo." Se puso de pie y recogió la prenda sucia. "Llevaré esto a Flora para que pueda ser lavada enseguida mientras terminas aquí adentro."

.X.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	12. chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Anna se vistió en su habitual camisa de Dartmouth mientras Elsa se puso pantalones y la camiseta. Se deslizaron bajo las cobijas y se acurrucaron juntas por un momento antes de que la joven mujer soltara una queda risita.

"¿Qué?" Elsa preguntó.

"Lo siento, es solo que parece extraño estar vestidas después de lo de anoche," admitió, sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la manga corta y acariciaron la suave piel encontrada allí.

"No hay nada que diga que tenemos que estar vestidas," Elsa precisó. Sin previo aviso se incorporó y se quitó su camisa, la luz de la lámpara revelaba sus generosos pechos a la mirada de Anna. "¿Por qué no te quitas el tuyo también?"

"Bien... supongo que esto no dañará nada."

"Por supuesto que no." Hambrientos ojos tomaron en la vista haciéndosele agua la boca por los pezones de Anna cuando la camisa de Dartmouth fue quitada. "Dios, Anna..." Elsa tragó. "... Eres tan hermosa." Cubrió el cuerpo más pequeño con el propio y dejó que sus bocas encontraran algo mejor para hacer que hablar.

Los labios de Anna se separaron gustosamente cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y sus manos rodearon la espalda de su amante en un intento de tirar de sus cuerpos incluso más cerca. Las pasiones se encendieron y las caderas se encontraron incapaces de permanecer quietas.

"Anna..." Sus labios se movieron a la delicada piel del cuello de la joven mujer y comenzaron a besar hacia abajo únicamente para ser parados a pulgadas de su objetivo la rosada piel fruncida.

"Elsa... tengo mi período, ¿recuerdas?" Se rió de la desanimada mirada en la cara de su amante. "Es únicamente por algunos días." Sus dedos rozaron los lados de los pechos de Elsa. "Por supuesto..." Un pulgar rozó sobre un oscurecido pezón. "... tú no." El otro pulgar repitió el movimiento. "Elsa... déjame hacerte el amor."

La mujer de cabello plateado se apartó del cuerpo de Anna y se acomodó a su lado y lejos de los distrayentes dedos. "No puedo." Remontó el contorno de los labios de la mujer más joven con su dedo. "Deseo darte el mismo placer que tú me das." Hizo una pausa. "Sabes... hay algunas parejas que tienen sexo incluso con sus períodos."

"No sé, Elsa...eso parece desagradable para mí. Solo no puedo hacer eso." Anna rodó sobre su costado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. "Te amo pero no puedo dejar que me toques allí ahora mismo." Estiró su mano libre solamente para ser detenida.

"No tú no. No me embromes." Elsa estiró el brazo y apagó la luz. "Te amo, Anna. Vamos a dormir."

"¿Estás segura que no puedo hacer nada por ti?" Su mano merodeó otra vez, está vez alcanzando su objetivo.

"Anna..." Resuelta quitó la mano de su amante de su pecho. "Solo si es mutuo." Se inclinó y sus labios encontraron los de Anna. "Ahora vamos a dormir."

x.x.x.x

La alarma fue apagada, señalando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Elsa despertó y se dirigió abajo a su entrenamiento matutino, imaginando que Anna dormiría hasta que volviera. Estaba sorprendida, por lo tanto, cuando volvió para encontrar a la joven mujer sentada en la mesa, completamente vestida y bebiendo café. "Pensé que aún estarías durmiendo."

"Oh no. ¿Olvidaste qué día es este?"

Elsa sirvió el café en su taza. "¿Hmm?"

"Dijiste que podríamos ir a la oficina hoy. Nani se irá al final de la semana."

"¿Era eso hoy?" Intentó parecer seria pero el tirón en la esquina de su boca la traicionó. "Lo recuerdo, amor. Solo imaginé que tomarías su tiempo para levantarte." Tomó un trago de café. "No tendrás que hacer ningún trabajo hoy de todos modos, solo acostumbrarte al funcionamiento de la oficina y a aprender como utilizar el teléfono."

"Si hay algo para que yo haga, lo haré, no me importa," Anna dijo cuando entregó el periódico a Elsa.

"¿Qué hice para ser tan afortunada?" Estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven mujer.

"Pienso que la suerte está en mi lado."

"Creo que mi corazón podría discutir contigo sobre eso." Se inclinó para un beso y fue encontrada a medio camino. "Te amo, Anna."

"Te amo también."

Este fue el paseo más agradable a la oficina que Elsa jamás tuvo. Casi fue un paseo turístico cuando ellas viajaron a través de las varias calles de Albany. En un intento de evitar pasar cerca del parque Washington, la vista del infortunado accidente, Elsa tomó uno largo, desvió la ruta atravesando el área del centro de la ciudad hasta que llegó a State Street y al edificio Winter. Dejó a Anna enfrente del gigantesco edificio antes de continuar al ñestacionamiento. Pocos minutos después volvió y sostuvo la puerta para que la joven mujer pudiera entrar. Nunca había estado dentro de la palaciega estructura, la joven mujer estaba rápidamente espantada de los altos arcos del techo y los espacios abiertos de par en par del vestíbulo. Una placa grande de metal les daba la bienvenida al edificio Winter.

"Nuestros ascensores están por aquí," Elsa dijo, sonriendo para si misma en la mirada en la cara de Anna. "¿Asumo que te gustó mi edificio?"

"Es hermoso. Y tan grande."

"Mucha gente trabaja aquí."

"¿Todos ellos trabajan para ti?"

"No." Elsa presionó el botón para subir, frunciendo el ceño cuando levantó la mirada y vio a cuántos pisos el elevador estaba. "La mayor parte del vestíbulo y los primeros cinco pisos son rentados a otras compañías y negocios. El resto de ellos trabaja para mí."

"¿Sé que es una compañía grande y todo pero justamente cuánta gente trabaja para Winter Corp?"

"Pregúntale a Giselle , ella sabe. Pienso que entre todas las distintas divisiones hay cerca de diez mil trabajando para nosotros a través de la región, pero no estoy totalmente segura. Ah, aquí vamos." El elevador se abrió y varias personas salieron. Anna observó el cambio inmediato en la postura de su compañera. Con la relajación ida, la cómoda Elsa también. La mujer ante ella era ahora Elsa la poderosa y la que inspiraba temor. Entraron y el botón fue presionado antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse. "Puedes también recargarte contra la pared, Anna. Será un largo paseo al piso de arriba."

Elsa mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Anna salía bien en sus muletas. "Nani, quiero que conozcas a Anna Summer. Anna, esta es Nani ." Las mujeres intercambiaron saludos mientras Elsa revisaba sus mensajes. "¿Todo establecido?. Anna, Nani te mostrará alrededor y conseguirás ubicarte. Estaré en mi oficina si necesitas algo." Intercambió un guiño con Anna antes de cerrar la puerta.

El escritorio de la ejecutiva estaba lleno con papeleo y el almuerzo era la última cosa en su mente cuando Anna llamó a la puerta y asomó su cabeza por ésta. "¿Hambrienta?"

"¿Es tiempo ya?" Elsa miró su reloj y levantó una ceja con sorpresa de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado. "Hay un deli en el piso de abajo si quieres llamar y hacer que entreguen algo." Levantó la mirada y se encontró perdida en los ojos de jade. Se levantó y cabeceó a la puerta. "Ven entra y cierra." Anna hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en el sofá, dejando su pierna izquierda apoyada sobre los cojines. Elsa se arrodilló a su lado, frotando los labios suavemente contra la oreja de la joven mujer. "¿Sabes cuánto te amo?" Susurró.

"Sabes que podría demandar por acoso sexual," Anna bromeó. "El gran jefe malo viene sobre su inocente joven secretaria... ohh..." Sus ojos se agitaron cerrándose cuando la exploradora boca bajó para morder su garganta. "Mmm, afortunada secretaria."

"Afortunada jefa," Elsa murmuró en respuesta cuando sus labios viajaron a lo largo del cuello de Anna. "Vamos a olvidarnos del almuerzo." Sus largos dedos alcanzaron para desabotonar la blusa color óxido pero se encontraron ellos mismos detenidos.

"Elsa, no podemos hacer esto. ¿Cómo se supone que alguna de nosotros consiga trabajar si me mantienes atrapada en tu sofá?" Se liberó de los dedos de la mujer de más edad y puso sus manos en los anchos hombros en un intento de evitar que la boca de Elsa viajara más bajo. "¿Qué quieres para almorzar?" Vio el travieso destello en los azules ojos antes de que sintiera la cálida respiración acariciando su oído. Sus ojos se ensancharon en las eróticas palabras susurradas en un tono increíblemente sensual. "Um... oh Dios... tú no puedes hablarme así."

"Te gusta eso, ¿si?" La ceja de Elsa se meneó ante el pensamiento. "Hmm..." Acarició el rojizo cabello y sus labios bajaron al oído de la joven mujer. "Tengo toda la intención de hacerte el amor justo aquí en este sofá." Su voz era pura seducción y sus manos se movieron para cumplir su promesa, tomando el pecho de Anna.

"Elsa, no podemos hacer esto ahora." Se movió del tacto demasiado erótico. "Tengo mi período, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tú sabes, un valiente guerrero puede estar dispuesto a entrar a un sangriento campo de batalla."

"¡Elsa!" Chirrió dándole juguetonamente una palmada en el hombro de la mujer más mayor. "No puedo creer que dijeras eso." Suavemente apartó a Elsa y se incorporó.

"Necesitas sacar tu mente del canal y pensar sobre el almuerzo."

"Ya te dije que no estoy hambrienta... de comida." Su boca reclamó a la de Anna cuando se movió sobre el sofá, cubriendo el cuerpo más pequeño con el propio.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente. "Hey Elsa, pensé que quizás podríamos tomar el almuerzo en..." La voz de Giselle se arrastró apagándose cuando miró a su hermana saltar fuera del sofá y desviar la mirada. La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente cuando una bastante avergonzada Anna se incorporó y precipitadamente restituía los botones que los hábiles dedos habían desabrochado. "Oh, supongo que tienes ya planes para el almuerzo. Hola, Anna."

"Hola, Giselle ." La joven mujer bajó la mirada culpablemente.

Incapaz de resistirse, la Winter más joven miró a su hermana. "Hey Elsa, realmente necesitas recordar cerrar con llave tu puerta cuando no deseas ser interrumpida o ¿tú aún quieres continuar diciéndome que nada sucede?"

"La mayoría de la gente sabe que para entrar a mi oficina debe anunciarse," la ejecutiva gruñó, claramente tan avergonzada como Anna. "¿Dijiste algo sobre almorzar?"

"Bien, no deseo interrumpir sus planes."

"No tenemos planes aún," Anna dijo, recuperando la mayor parte de su compostura. "Acababa de entrar para preguntar a Elsa lo que ella quería cuando..." La sensación de las manos de su amante sobre su cuerpo estaba aún fresca, haciéndola respirar profundamente. "Um, ¿qué tenías en mente?" Se forzó para no mirar a Elsa.

Giselle sonrío maliciosamente antes de continuar. "Acaban de abrir un nuevo lugar chino en North Pearl Street. Oí que su buffet es fabuloso."

"¿Sabes lo qué mamá diría si supiera que comiste de un buffet en público?" Elsa bromeó.

"Seguro, suena bien para mí." Vio a Anna alcanzar sus muletas. "Oh... no hay absolutamente algún estacionamiento cerca de éste." Pensó por un momento. "Ya sé, os encontraré abajo, te bajaré, entonces traeré el auto de nuevo al estacionamiento. Es únicamente unos cinco minutos de caminata desde aquí."

"No tienes que hacer eso," la joven mujer contestó. "Eso no está lejos en absoluto. Puedo hacerlo."

"No sé, Anna... cruzar State Street con todo ese tráfico al medio día." Elsa meneó su'cabeza. "Giselle , ¿por qué no solo hacemos que entreguen algo aquí?"

"Eso está bien para mi."

"¿Estás segura?" Anna preguntó. "Parecía que deseabas salir por un rato."

"No, solo quería que algo más que las telenovelas me hiciera compañía para el almuerzo hoy." La pelirroja miró a su reloj, el teléfono, y entonces a su hermana. "Pero realmente tengo hambre." Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¿Dónde vamos a comer?"

"¿Por qué no la sala de conferencias?" Elsa preguntó.

"No podemos. Brooker tiene una reunión allí."

"¿No hay un comedor?" Anna preguntó inocentemente. Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra y se rieron suavemente.

"Hay un deli en el vestíbulo y un cuarto de descanso en el pasillo pero no realmente un comedor," Giselle dijo. "La mayoría de la gente sale para el almuerzo o come en sus escritorios. Los comedores tienden a hacer que la gente tome largos descansos y eso reduce la productividad."

"Oh, no empieces con eso otra vez," Elsa advirtió. "Primero serían los flojos, luego los fumadores, después los chismes." Se acercó y puso las manos en los hombros de la hermana más joven. "Antes de que sepas ella emitirá toda clase de notas y tendré a la Clerical Unión gritando en mí otra vez."

El almuerzo y el resto del día de trabajo volaron rápidamente. Como Elsa esperaba, todo mundo conoció a Anna inmediatamente ella les gustó y la joven mujer rápidamente se ubicó en su nueva posición. La ejecutiva rápidamente aprendió los beneficios complementarios de tener a su amante siendo su secretaria. Elsa no podía tener suficiente de los besos de la rubia mujer y la podía llamar a la oficina solo para probar el dulzor de la boca de Anna una vez más. Las fantasías jugaron en la mente de la ejecutiva. Fantasías que incluían, el acojinado sofá de cuero en su oficina, y a Anna desnuda y esperando por ella. Ademas, sabía que ellas podrian únicamente ser eso. Tanto como se amaban la una a la otra, había un tiempo y lugar para todo y en su oficina durante horas de trabajo no era este. Abriendo su agenda, los azules ojos cayeron en el próximo sábado. Estaba segura que Anna habría acabado su período para entonces. La veteada pluma verdeazulada giró en sus dedos antes de que distraídamente dibujara un corazón en la sección de notas de la página. Pronto el corazón encontró letras garabateadas dentro de el. E. W. y A. S. Enternecedoras rosas comenzaron a llenar los márgenes, cuando Anna las vio más tarde, provocaron que la joven mujer irrumpiera en lágrimas de felicidad. Si bien Elsa estaba sorprendida por la reacción, ella estaba más que dispuesta a ofrecer consuelo, tomando a su amante en sus brazos y descansando su barbilla sobre el rojizo cabello. Este era uno de los tiempos que disfrutaba más, sostener a Anna en sus brazos. Era en esos momentos que Elsa se sentía entera, completa. Sabía que nunca podría vivir sin los danzarines ojos turquesa y la hermosa sonrisa de su preciosa Anna.

x.x.x.x

Cuando ese sábado llegó, Elsa estaba despierta con el sol, visiones de hacerle el amor a Anna una y otra vez danzaban en su mente. Era una particularmente imagen animada en la que se concentró cuando salió de la cama y caminó sin prisas al baño.

"¡Oh, hijo de perra!" El grito de exclamación despertó a Anna de su sueño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada." Otra maldición ahogada, entonces el sonido del agua corriendo.

"¿Elsa?" Anna tomó las muletas y se dirigió al baño. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yeah," Elsa contestó del otro lado de la puerta. Su ropa interior terminó en el lavabo con el agua corriendo sobre ella. Se lavó y entonces abrió la puerta. "¿Adivina qué conseguí?" Dijo cuando pasó, complaciendo a Anna con la vista de las firmes mejillas meneándose debajo de la camiseta gris.

"Estás bromeando."

"Nop." Sacó unas bragas del cajón y se las puso. "Hablando de la pésima sincronización." Se inclinó y le dio a Anna un rápido beso. "Pero tu deberías hacerlo," susurró en una voz ronca, sus manos se deslizaron debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Dartmouth en la búsqueda de los montículos gemelos. La joven mujer se retiró fuera del alcance.

"Espere un minuto allí, señorita... No pude tocarte cuando tenía el mío."

"P-pero..." La ejecutiva hizo un mohín, dándose cuenta adonde la conversación estaba dirigiéndose... y era a cuando ella no estaba. "Anna... tú sabes que solo porque no pudiste tocarme eso no significa..."

"Ni siquiera pienses en intentar eso. No funcionó cuando lo intenté, ¿recuerdas?" Los ojos de la joven mujer se posaron en el atlético cuerpo delante de ella y suspiró. "Estaba deseando esto también, lo sabes."

"Pero... pero..." Elsa fue silenciada por los dedos de Anna contra sus labios.

"Espero que lo superes rápidamente, querida," la joven mujer dijo cariñosamente. "Quizá el próximo mes reconsideres cuando quiera tocarte."

x.x.x.x

Anna deseaba que Elsa pudiera estar en el consultorio con ella cuando la doctora Barnes le quitó el molde pero una importante reunión forzó a la ejecutiva a permanecer en el trabajo mientras Flora llevó a la joven mujer a la cita. La pequeña sierra alternadamente cortaba el yeso, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. "Solo un poco más," la doctora dijo. La sierra fue

puesta abajo y unas tijeras cortaron a través del algodón y soltaron el molde que sostenía la pierna de Anna. La primera cosa que vio cuando bajó la mirada a su pierna fueron los largos filamentos del rubio vello asomándose más allá de la seca, escamosa piel. Meneó los dedos del pie, frunciendo el ceño en el tinte de dolor que atravesó su tobillo. Había estado haciendo esto por varias semanas y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma sin embargo Anna de alguna manera había creído que cuando el molde fuera quitado el dolor desaparecería. Después de todo, no llevó mucho tiempo para que su pierna derecha se curara y aguantara su peso.

"¿Cuándo puedo comenzar a caminar en él?" Flexionó su pie, silbando en la agonía que esto causó.

"Me temo que caminar no es algo que vaya a suceder durante un tiempo aún, Srta. Summer."

"Pero..." Miró a la médica temerosamente. "Usted dijo no más moldes."

"Así es, no más moldes," la médico la tranquilizó. "Pero su tobillo sufrió muchas lesiones y no ha curado tan bien como había esperado. No podemos dejarlo sin soporte. Usted necesitará un refuerzo." Cruzó el cuarto y recuperó uno del cajón. Una lona azul plateado cubría unas correas planas metálicas y el velcro lo mantenía todo unido. Anna miró el objeto con desdén. Este representaba el aplastamiento de su esperanza y otro recordatorio del accidente. Escuchó silenciosamente cuando la doctora explicó la necesidad de la terapia física e hizo hincapié de que el tobillo estaba demasiado débil para soportar algún peso todavía y una docena de otras cosas que Anna no quiso oír. Su único consuelo era que podría quitarlo para tomar baños.

Tanto como la rubia mujer había estado deseando remojarlo en una tina de agua caliente, estoparecía insignificante ahora.

Los intentos de Flora de hacerla hablar en el camino a casa fueron encontrados con respuestas entre dientes o silencio. Una vez adentro, Anna anunció que estaba cansada y se retiraría a su cuarto.

Esperando ansiosamente que la doctora estuviera equivocada, puso las muletas contra la pared y dejó su pie izquierdo apoyarse contra el suelo. Había una punzada de dolor pero nada con lo que no pudiera vivir. Se inclinó, poniendo más peso en el delicado tobillo. El terrible dolor la atravesó y se desplomó sobre el piso. El dolor fue el catalizador cuando los conductos lacrimales se abrieron y su respiración salió en sutiles sollozos. Flora entró y la ayudó a meterse a la cama donde Anna rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Elsa entró un poco tiempo después, había sido llamada a casa por la preocupada ama de llaves. Tomó solo una breve explicación de lo qué sucedió en el consultorio de la doctora para que la ejecutiva se diera cuenta por qué su amante estaba tan trastornada. Anna había estado emocionada en el desayuno sobre la perspectiva de tener el molde quitado completamente. Atraída dentro del buen humor de la joven mujer, Elsa nunca dio algún pensamiento a la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran remplazar el molde por un apoyo. De hecho, había estado más enfocada en el conocimiento de que su período por fin había finalizado y después de una semana y media finalmente podría hacer el amor con Anna otra vez. Ahora mirando los hinchados ojos y la reveladora humedad en la almohada, sintió un pedacito de culpabilidad. Todos los pensamientos amorosos se alejaron de su mente, Elsa dio un punta pie a sus zapatos y subió a la cama junto a su amante.

Anna sintió una suave caricia en sus hombros cuando la conciencia volvió. Inhaló la fragancia del perfume de Elsa y sonrió, sabiendo que su querida estaba allí con ella. Rodó sobre si e hizo una mueca por el dolor en su tobillo. "Hola."

"Hola a ti," Elsa contestó. Su frente se frunció con preocupación. "¿Te dieron algo para el dolor?"

"Más Percocet," se encogió de hombros, su tono era bajo. "Puedo darme un baño ahora pero no mucho más." Se dejó ser arrastrada contra la mujer más alta y enterró su cara en la blusa de seda. "Todavía tengo que utilizar las malditas muletas." Se acurrucó más cerca, sus yemas del dedo remontaban el contorno del bra de Elsa. "Intenté poner el peso en él," admitió. "Pero esto duele demasiado." Sus piernas se frotaron la una contra la otra. "Y ahora esto pica." Elsa asintió, recordando cuando el molde derecho de Anna fue quitado. "Y dime," Anna continuó. "¿Cómo fue el último día de Nani ?"

"Bien. Ella gozó su fiesta de baby shower sorpresa."

"Bueno, me alegra que lo disfrutara. Siento no haber estado presente."

"Shh, ella entendió. Le encantaron los trajecitos y las cobijitas para el bebé, a propósito." Los nudillos de Elsa rozaban contra la suavidad de la mejilla de Anna. "Pero ahora mismo no quiero hablar de ella. Has tenido un día bastante áspero por esto. Mira, tu molde fue quitado y ella dijo que podrás tomar baños ahora, ¿correcto?"

"Correcto..."

"Y qué te parece que dejamos ir a Flora a casa temprano hoy y tú y yo nos aprovechemos de esa escandalosa tina grande que tengo arriba, ¿hmm?" Sintiendo la vacilación de Anna, agregó, "tengo una botella llena de burbujas de baño justo esperando por ti. Y si eres buena chica puedo incluso ser convencida para unirme a ti."

"¿Estás diciendo que terminaste con...?" Los ojos de Elsa brillaron con travesura cuando asintió. Anna tragó saliva. "Oh." El dedo que había estado remontando la línea del bra ahora recorría de un lado para otro contra el gancho trasero. "Eso quiere decir que puedo tocarte ahora," la joven mujer murmuró, su voz en un sensual susurro. "Extrañé eso, tú sabes. Tocarte." Levantó su cabeza, sus labios encontraron los de Elsa. "No me castigues así otra vez."

"No lo haré," la ejecutiva prometió, sabiendo bastante bien lo que la mujer más joven estaba sintiendo. "¿Cómo estás sintiendo tu tobillo ahora mismo? ¿Crees qué estás para ese baño?"

"¿Vas a acompañarme?" Anna preguntó sin vergüenza, la visión de una mojada, desnuda Elsa hizo que su corazón latiera más rápidamente.

"Me encantaria hacerlo," la mujer de cabello plateado respondió.

x.x.x.x

Elsa atenuó la luz, cambiando el brillante blanco a un suave amarillo antes de que su amante entrara en su dormitorio. "Siéntate en la cama, te ayudaré a desvestir," ofreció.

Ahorrando tiempo, comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose su falda y la blusa antes de darse cuenta que Anna estaba parada allí, observándola. Se giró de frente a la mujer más joven, lentamente quitándose el resto de su ropa. Estaba parada allí desnuda, sus plateados rizos destacando en contraste a su piel. Anna tragó varias veces mientras sus ojos vagaron arriba y abajo del escultural cuerpo.

"Tan hermosa," la joven mujer susurró.

"Mi turno para ver tu belleza," Elsa contrarrestó, conduciendo a Anna al borde de la cama. Las muletas fueron apartadas del camino y uno por uno los botones abiertos para revelar la'cremosa blanca carne. Por fin toda la ropa fue quitada, únicamente dejando el apoyo azul'marino para empañar la imagen. Cuidando de no golpear el delicado tobillo, Elsa abrió las correas del velcro y quitó el apoyo. "Pienso que una ducha primero para quitar toda esta piel muerta sería una buena idea."

"¿Tú vas a sostenerme en la ducha?"

"No, hay un banco construido adentro en la pared y la ducha esta sujeta a una manguera. Es uno de esa clase de masajeadores."

"Tú realmente tienes..."

"¿Todos los juguetes?" Elsa intervino. "Yup." Sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ojos cayeron en su cajón de la mesita de noche y su mente se llenó de imágenes de lo que estaba oculto en el interior. "Sabes Anna..." su voz adquirió un tono sensual. "Tengo algunos juguetes que no has visto todavía."

"Que clase de... oh." Turquesa ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa, entonces se cerraron con el pensamiento de los posibles usos. "Esa clase de juguetes."

"Mmm hmm." Cuando se besaron, Elsa presionó su cuerpo contra el de Anna, gimiendo al sentir el muslo de la mujer más joven presionar contra su hinchado centro. Devolvió el favor, moviendo su musculoso muslo contra los húmedos pliegues de Anna. "Sigue haciéndolo y nunca entraremos a ese baño," dijo roncamente. Con gran autocontrol levantó el cuerpo de la mujer más pequeña y la recogió en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando sintió los brazos de Anna envolverse alrededor de su cuello. Como una previsión estiró una mano y con sus dedos enganchó el borde de la manta, tirando de la esquina mientras aún se sostenía sobre su amante.

"Me gusta cuando me sostienes así," Anna dijo, plantando tiernos besos por todo el hombro y clavícula de Elsa. Pronto estuvieron en el baño y tuvo que soltarse del abrazo. Balanceándose en un pie e inclinándose contra la pared para apoyarse, esperó mientras que Elsa rápidamente abría el agua y regulaba la temperatura. Una vez que estuvo listo, dejó que su alta amante le ayudara en la ducha.

"Si soy demasiado brusca contigo, déjamelo saber, ¿Ok?" Elsa pidió cuando se arrodilló almlado de ella.

Pero la ejecutiva fue todo menos brusca. Envolvió la toallita alrededor de su dedo y dio a esta una generosa espuma antes de ir a alguna parte de la piel de Anna. Poco a poco la piel muerta fue quitada, dejando nuevo rosado detrás. Cuando esa tarea fue terminada, utilizó su gel para afeitar poniendo una buena espuma antes de que su maquina de afeitar quitara el picante vello de la pierna de Anna. Una vez finalizado, se acercó a la tina caliente y agregó las burbujas de baño antes de volver a la ducha.

"Es una tina grande. Va a tardar cerca de diez a quince'minutos llenarla. ¿Quieres esperar o meterte mientras se está llenando?"

"Creo que preferiría esperar y hundirme en ella al mismo tiempo. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que me bañé."

"De acuerdo. Déjame secarte. Entonces puedes sentarte en ese acojinado banco ahí hasta que esté listo." Se acercó al closet de la ropa blanca para coger más toallas. Anna se recargó y miró el vaivén de las caderas y el firme cuerpo apreciativamente. El montón de toallas bloqueó su vista de los pechos de Elsa cuando la mujer volvió pero sabía que los vería de cerca y personalmente muy pronto. Su deseo fue concedido un minuto después, cuando los fuertes brazos la recogieron y la sostuvieron apretadamente contra los suaves montículos. Anna se aprovechó de su posición para mordisquear el cuello de su amante mientras era llevada a la tina. No queriendo que Elsa accidentalmente resbalara, paró su atormentar y bajó la mirada a las agitadas, burbujas cubriendo el agua. "Cuidado con tu tobillo," la mujer más mayor le recordó. "No tienes nada para protegerlo aquí adentro." Anna extendió los brazos a los lados de la tina cuando Elsa se arrodilló y la bajó adentro.

"Ohhhh... Esto es agradable," la joven mujer ronroneó cuando el agua caliente se arremolinó alrededor de ella. Un moldeado asiento le hizo señas que se sentara y lo hizo, sorprendida de encontrar minúsculos chorritos masajeando su espalda. Se giró para ver que había de hecho varias hileras de minúsculos agujeros brotando en corrientes de agua debajo de la superficie.

"Esto es muuyyy agradable."

"Así qué te gusta esto, ¿hmm?" Elsa preguntó cuando se colocó en el asiento adyacente, la diferencia de altura motivó que sus pezones destacaran sobre el agua mientras que los de Anna se ocultaban debajo de la espuma.

"Le veo claras ventajas a esta tina," Anna dijo cuando sintió una suave pero decidida mano moverse bajo el agua. Separó sus piernas, dando a Elsa el acceso que necesitaba.

"Algunas... definitivas ventajas... uh huh." Giró su cabeza y encontró sus labios reclamados por su amante de cabello plateado. El beso rápidamente se volvió apasionado y cuando la mano de Elsa subió hasta la copa de su pecho, Anna estaba segura que iba a tener un orgasmo justo allí.

"Han sido ocho largos días," la ejecutiva gruñó, sus ojos atormentados sin piedad por las burbujas que se negaban a dejarla ver los tesoros ocultos debajo. Giró y montó los muslos de Anna a horcajadas, con la intención de besar a su amante. Pero se olvidó de una cosa importante... la diferencia en su altura. Antes de que Elsa pudiera colocarse de nuevo, la boca de Anna había aceptado la aparente invitación y había reclamado su pezón. "Oh Anna..." Los azules ojos se cerraron cuando dejó que la joven mujer se saciara primero de uno, entonces del otro pecho. Finalmente se hizo hacía atrás bajando la mirada en los hermosos ojos turquesa. "Mantén eso y no estaremos aquí adentro por mucho tiempo." Se hundió nuevamente dentro de su asiento.

"No sé lo que consigues en mí," Anna dijo cuando un lindo rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "Te moviste y de repente ellos estaban allí."

"Te he vuelto en una maniática sexual con únicamente una noche de pasión, ¿si?" Elsa bromeó.

"Únicamente cuando esto viene de ti." La mano de la joven mujer se movió debajo del agua para apoyarla en el muslo de su amante. "Te amo y amo tocarte."

"Esto me pasa de la misma manera, lo sabes," Elsa dijo, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Anna. "Mejor me muevo al otro lado o nunca conseguirás una oportunidad para mojarte."

"No, está bien. Yo preferiría tenerte junto a mí."

Bueno resultó ser un término relativo cuando ambas se aprovecharon de la intimidad que la tina caliente ofreció. Los labios encontraron una razón para buscarse a menudo y los pechos nunca estuvieron tan limpios. Las manos jabonosas vagaron libremente, a veces atormentando, a veces acariciando, siempre prometiendo una apropiada recompensa durante una espera tan larga. La paciencia de Elsa había sido probada al límite. Sus dedos vagaron sobre la sedosa piel, sin embargo no podía tocar de la manera en que deseaba.

"Anna..." Su voz sonaba cruda, profundamente sensual en su ronquera. "Pienso que es hora de salir de la tina." Y meterte en mi cama.

La mente de Anna se cerró a todo excepto a las grandes palmas que acariciaban sus doloridos pezones. "Oh... sabes bien como hacer eso..." El tacto era dulce y sin embargo tortuoso al mismo tiempo... justo la correcta cantidad de fricción cuando Elsa dibujó pequeños círculos con sus palmas. Anna metió sus dedos a través del sedoso cabello plateado, sólo las puntas realmente estaban mojados, y tiró de su amante para un beso. Las manos de Elsa estaban encajonadas entre los levantados senos y esto únicamente sirvió para hacer que ambas mujeres desearan más. Los besos eran apasionados, conducido por los días de dolorosa necesidad, ambas silenciosamente habían elegido al no placer a ellos mismas sino que prefirieron esperar hasta ahora, hasta este momento. Elsa se mantuvo bastante tiempo para liberar sus manos de su suave prisión y para sacar a la mujer más pequeña en sus brazos.

Salió de la tina y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Anna tomara algunas toallas del'estante antes de entrar a la suave luz del dormitorio. Puso a la joven mujer abajo en el cobertor, no preocupándole para nada que este se mojara. Tomaron turnos con las toallas para secarse la una a la otra, ambas sabían que había un sitio que no estaría secándose en cualquier momento pronto.

Anna se encontró acostada sobre su espalda, el confortante calor de Elsa sobre ella. "Creo, mi pequeña rosa, que estoy desesperadamente enamorada de ti." Las cariñosas palabras fueron puntualizadas con un tierno beso en su mejilla. "Realmente," Elsa corrigió. "Sé que lo estoy." Anna sintió un largo dedo trazar su camino hacía su mejilla. "Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca," su amante continuó. "Sé que esto suena cursi y todo pero esto es verdad." El dedo que vagaba encontró su camino hacía sus labios y Anna pensó que su corazón reventaría por las emociones que corrían a través de él. "Te amo."

"Te amo, Elsa." La espera de Anna había acabado cuando sintió los suaves labios sobre los suyos. Podría besarte siempre, pensó para si. "Siiii..." Diestros dedos encontraron su pezón y apretaron suavemente, trayendo mucho más placer que todo lo que sus propias manos hubieran hecho antes. Devolvió el beso con fervor, sus manos subieron para regresar la exquisita sensación. Elsa rompió el beso y dio un gemido hedonista. Anna recordó cuánto fue disfrutado su tacto la primera vez que hicieron el amor y repitió los movimientos, apretando ligeramente con su pulgar e índice. Sí Elsa, eso es.

"Eso... eso se siente tan bien, Anna."

"Me alegra," contestó, incrementando el ritmo en las crecidas endurecidas cimas de los pezones de Elsa cuando sus bocas se juntaron otra vez. Las lenguas se lanzaron y bailaron, dando y tomando mientras exploraban la una la boca de la otra. Cuando el beso finalmente se rompió, Elsa se movió hacía abajo y Anna sentía los húmedos rizos rozar su muslo. "Elsa, donde estás... unggh..." Su pezón fue rodeado por el calor húmedo, una lengua experta funcionando en concierto con los blancos dientes para sacar las más maravillosas sensaciones de su cuerpo. "Sí amor... siiii..." Enterró sus dedos profundamente en el sedoso cabello, impulsando a su amante a hacerlo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacía arriba en búsqueda de alivio, encontrando este en la flexible piel del muslo de Elsa. "Oh..." Se levantó otra vez, clavando sus talones en la cama. Un cegador dolor atravesó su tobillo izquierdo. "Ow ow... ow... espera."

Elsa se quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y alcanzó la lámpara. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?'¿Fui demasiado dura? ¿Qué?" Las palabras salieron en una ráfaga de preocupación.

"No no, no fuiste tú," gimió, alcanzando su desprotegido tobillo. "No estaba pensando." La cama se levantó un poco cuando Elsa se bajó, volviendo un momento después con el apoyo.

"No voy a correr ningún riesgo en que te hagas daño otra vez."

"Lo siento..." El resto de su oración fue cortada por los labios de Elsa sobre los suyos.

"No lo hagas," la ejecutiva dijo cuando el beso terminó. El apoyo fue asegurado, la colocación fue comprobada, entonces como una añadida precaución Elsa las movió de lado para que los pies de Anna colgaran sobre el borde. "¿Ahora dónde estaba yo?"

"Creo que tú estabas justo aquí," Anna agregó servicialmente, utilizando sus manos de ambos lados de la cara de Elsa para dirigir a la mujer de nuevo a sus erguidos pezones. "Ahh..." Se recostó y dejó a su amante de cabello plateado succionar sus pechos, perdiéndose en la sensación. Pero pronto esos amorosos labios se movieron hacía abajo, plantando suaves besos sobre su torso. Anna sintió que sus piernas eran separadas y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Había leído sobre esto en un libro en la biblioteca, incluso vio este actuado en el vídeo para adultos, pero nunca experimentó el acto íntimo. Largos dedos separaron sus pliegues y antes de que Anna pudiera reaccionar la cálida respiración la acariciaba, sintió la lengua de Elsa sobre ella.

"Mmm," la ejecutiva gimió con aprobación.

"Ohh... oh sí, es agradable, Elsa... nnggh..." Era indescriptible, un ascenso más alto que cualquiera que hubiera jamás conocido, sin embargo no había miedo. Se movió contra el músculo invasor, sus dedos como garras contra la oscura cabeza. La lengua de Elsa buscó cada resquicio y hendidura, provocando que las caderas de Anna tomaran vida propia. "Si... oh..." Sintió sus piernas levantadas y pronto se encontraron apoyadas sobre los hombros de Elsa cuando la amorosa lengua cambiaba de largas caricias a rápidas ligeras sacudidas sobre su parte más sensible. "Oh Dios... Elsa..." Oh no, no aún, pidió silenciosamente cuando su cuerpo comenzó el espasmo. Por favor, es demasiado pronto. Pero la joven mujer fue impotente cuando su cuerpo flaqueó a un clímax contra la lengua de su amante. El pecho aún golpeándole con fuerza, Anna apenas tuvo tiempo para tener su respiración nuevamente bajo control antes de que sus labios fueran reclamados y los dedos de Elsa encontraron el manantial de deseo que los esperaba.

"Anna..." Sintió a Elsa esperar justo en el exterior de su entrada, suavemente rogándole le permitiera entrar. ¿Tan pronto? No sé si yo... ooh. Cualquier duda que Anna pudo haber tenido sobre estar lista para más fue borrada cuando sintió el dedo de Elsa deslizarse dentro de ella. La cálida respiración acarició su oído. "Oh Anna... esto es tan agradable..."

"A-a-a-agradable..." repitió, su atención construía un túnel al lugar donde ellos estaban reuniéndose. "Más... ooh..." El dedo de Elsa la llenó profundamente, tocando a Anna en sitios que no sabía que existían. Giró su cabeza para ver los azules ojos sonriéndole.

"¿Te gusta esto?"

"Siiii... siiii... más..." Sintió una sensación de pérdida cuando Elsa se retiró de nuevo al borde'de su abertura, entonces gritó con placer cuando dos dedos la penetraron completamente. Oh'Dios, se siente tan bien. No pares por favor. Anna desesperadamente buscó los labios de su amante y gimió su placer dentro de la boca de Elsa. Un sorprendente movimiento fue establecido cuando se besaron hambrientamente. Incapaz de utilizar su pierna izquierda para apoyarse, Anna subió su talón derecho sobre la cama y se arqueó en los empujes de Elsa. "Siiii..."

"Oh Anna... te sientes tan bien, tan agradable... te amo."

"Yo... te... amo." Las palabras de Anna salieron sin aliento cuando los oscilantes movimientos aumentaron. Los dedos de Elsa continuaron llenando y retirándose mientras su pulgar rozaba de un lado para otro contra el erecto clítoris de Anna. "Oh Dios... por favor." No tenía idea qué estaba pidiendo pero confiaba en Elsa para darle eso.

"Siiii," la mujer de cabello plateado gruñó. Anna sintió los suaves labios presionar contra su cuello y gimió su aprobación cuando los dedos de su amante buscaron nuevos lugares profundamente dentro.

"Oh sí, Elsa... si... oh esto es tan agradable... si..." Se arqueó nuevamente, presionando sus pechos contra el firme cuerpo sobre ella. Elsa se movió, encontrando un erecto pezón pidiendo atención. Eso fue demasiado para Anna. La humedad contra su pierna, los dedos acomodados profundamente dentro de ella, la caliente amorosa boca besando su pecho... un fuego comenzó profundamente dentro, pulsando hacía fuera hasta sus piernas agarrotadas, su respiración cogida en su garganta, y sus músculos apretados abajo, negándose a dejar ir los dedos de Elsa. "Oh Elsaaa... Yo... estoy..."

"Sí amor." Los atrapados dedos se movían tanto como podían. "Te tengo, déjate ir..."

"Yo... yo... oh Dios, ¡Elsa!" Los músculos internos se convulsionaron, el orgasmo se estrellaba atravesando con más fuerza que alguno que Anna hubiera incluso conocido antes. Nada existió únicamente los amorosos brazos que la sostenían y las tiernas palabras que eran susurradas en su oído. Los párpados de Anna se negaron a abrirse, su cuerpo pulsaba con réplicas sísmicas. Esto fue varios segundos antes de que se diera cuenta que su agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Elsa evitaba probablemente a su amante la respiración. Relajó los brazos, dejándolos caer flojamente de nuevo a la cama. "Oh Elsa," suspiró, su boca seca y sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente deshuesado.

"Shh... te tengo, amor." Anna abrió lentamente los ojos, la suave luz de la lámpara permitió que viera la amorosa sonrisa en la cara de Elsa. "Voy a sacar mis dedos ahora, ¿Ok?" Dijo, sus dedos restantes absolutamente aún adentro. Anna asintió y se estremeció ligeramente cuando la íntima conexión fue rota.

"Eres maravillosa," susurró, acurrucándose dentro de los abiertos brazos. "Mmm, podría permanecer así por siempre."

"Me gustaría eso también," Elsa dijo. Cuando su mano acarició la mejilla de Anna, la joven mujer inhaló el olor de si misma y su cuerpo se movió en la memoria reciente de donde habían estado esos dedos. metió su mano izquierda entre sus cuerpos parando únicamente cuando sus dedos rozaron húmedos rizos. Elsa gimió y sus caderas se movieron hacía adelante en respuesta. "Acuéstate," Anna susurró.

Colocando a su alta amante diagonalmente a través de la cama, se movió hasta que sus labios encontraron un arrugado punto para llevar dentro de su boca. La firme mano en su nuca hablaba justo tan alto como el gemido que venía de los labios de Elsa. Sus dedos encontraron la caliente humedad esperando por ellos. Levantando la cabeza de su tarea por un segundo, trajo los dedos a sus labios y los probó, su lengua se deslizaba hacía fuera para retirar cada gota. "Anna... Dios eso es sexy," Elsa musitó. Inspirada por las palabras de su amante, la joven mujer procedió a hacer una demostración de la limpieza sus dedos, recompensada por el ansioso retorcer debajo de ella. Con deseo, curiosidad, y una buena dosis de nerviosismo, Anna descendió hasta que sus labios estaban cerca del rubio triángulo de vellos. La mano en su nuca permanecía, suavemente impulsándola a continuar. Las piernas de Elsa se separaron de par en par en invitación. Subiendo sobre una pierna y colocándose dentro de la posición, Anna encontró sus labios a escasas pulgadas de su objetivo. Bastos rubios vellos cosquillearon su cara antes de que su lengua dividiera el camino y se hundiera dentro para probar el dulce líquido. Los gemidos de Elsa eran amortiguados por los muslos presionando contra los oídos de Anna pero la joven mujer los sentía igualmente. Su boca rápidamente aprendió su camino alrededor cuando la respiración de Elsa vino más rápidamente.

"Siiii, oh Anna, allí... no... si correcto, justo allí, siiii."

Largas piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, sujetando a Anna a su lugar. No que le importara. El sentir a Elsa reaccionando a su lengua era suficiente para mantener a la joven mujer en esa posición por siempre. Alternó de lamer el clítoris de Elsa a sumergirse más abajo y beber más del líquido evidencia de su efecto sobre su amante. Los gritos y gemidos fueron el aliciente para encenderla, su objetivo para enviar a Elsa sobre el mismo pináculo maravilloso que había alcanzado apenas unos minutos antes. Cuando envolvió sus labios alrededor del pequeño eje y comenzó a chupar, Elsa gritó y movió sus caderas hacía arriba, moviéndose contra la cara de Anna. Continuando por instinto, la joven mujer comenzó a chupar más fuertemente, su lengua firmemente moviéndose de un lado para otro sobre el engullido clítoris. Pronto las piernas de Elsa temblaban y Anna envolvió los brazos alrededor de ellas para mantener su posición. Los músculos en su cuello tiraron contra el empuje hacía arriba de Elsa cuando un fuerte grito fue rasgado de la garganta de la mujer más mayor. Anna succionaba tan fuertemente como podía, su lengua moviéndose rápidamente sobre el paquete de nervios. Su alegría al momento de la liberación de Elsa rivalizó con la sensación de su propio orgasmo y su propio sexo convulsionó en respuesta. Permaneciendo apartada del hipersensible clítoris, Anna dejó a su lengua viajar a lo largo de los pliegues, no deseando terminar el momento íntimo. Únicamente cuando sintió que las manos de Elsa la impulsaban a subir la hicieron abandonar su preciada localización y dio a los labios cubiertos con rubios rizos un beso final. Fuertes brazos la subieron recostándola contra un ancho hombro. En largos minutos ninguna habló, contentas simplemente de descansar en el resplandor. Manos recorriendo perezosamente sobre la desnuda piel, silenciosamente comunicando su amor de la una por la otra.

"Te amo," Elsa finalmente susurró, dando a Anna un beso en su frente.

"Mmm, te amo también." Levantó su cabeza, mirando dentro de los satisfechos azules ojos. "Siempre que no nos hagas esperar así otra vez," advirtió.

"Te prometí antes que no lo haría," Elsa dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé, solo quería recordártelo." Anna bajó su cabeza y suspiró satisfechamente. "¿Podemos dormir aquí arriba esta noche? Estoy cómoda."

"Tú siempre estás cómoda sobre mí," la mujer más mayor rió suavemente. "Podemos dormir en cualquier parte que tu quieras." Miró el reloj. "Aún es temprano. ¿Quieres ver la televisión? ¿Un vídeo? ¿Hacer el amor otra vez?"

"Hmm, vamos a ver." Anna levantó su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente. "Ver algo que hemos visto ya antes y estar viéndolo otra vez o hacerle el amor a la mujer más maravillosa en el mundo." Puso el dedo contra su barbilla. "Chico, es una difícil decisión."

"Bien, vamos ver qué puedo hacer para influir en ti," Elsa dijo, rodando a la mujer más pequeña sobre su espalda. "¿Y si yo comienzo en la parte superior y recorro mi camino hacía abajo o de la parte inferior para arriba?" Mirando desde su sitio en el piso, Tabitha bostezó y comenzó a limpiarse, segura que sus dueñas no estarían abandonando la cama en algún cercano momento.

x.x.x.x

En la insistencia de Anna de que ella podría subir las escaleras con sus muletas, Elsa había trasladado la cama ajustable a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y las pertenencias de la joven mujer trasladadas dentro de su habitación. Tabitha descubrió que el asiento de la ventana era mucho más cómodo que su cama del gato, mucho para la consternación de Flora cada vez que entraba para pasar la aspiradora. Mientras Elsa sacaba a lucir sus músculos moviendo los muebles alrededor para acomodar el tocador extra, Anna estaba parada junto al centro de entretenimiento mirando las cintas de video en búsqueda de algo para que ellas vieran. Una cinta sin etiqueta encima del gabinete atrajo su atención. Pensando que ésta era otra de las cinta para adultos de Elsa, Anna la puso en la VCR y encendió la televisión. Para su completa sorpresa, era un vídeo de la oficina de Elsa y Gothel estaba parada allí. El volumen estaba apagado y su antigua madre adoptiva parecía como que estaba gritando. Anna pulsó el botón de stop y retrocedió la cinta.

"¿Amor, por qué no me dijiste que Gothel pasó por tu oficina?"

Elsa paró de mover el tocador y se volteó para estar de frente a su amante. "No quería lastimarte."

"¿Fue esto antes o después de que ella hubiera estado aquí?"

"Después."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Echó un vistazo en la VCR cuando un clic de apagado anunció que la cinta fue retrocedida. "¿Ella pidió dinero?" Preguntó reservadamente.

"Anna..." Elsa se acercó detrás de su amante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mujer más pequeña, con muletas y todo. "Tú eres todo para mí. No quiero verte sufrir con esto."

"Quiero ver qué sucedió." Anna se apartó del abrazo y se dirigió a la cama. "Siéntate junto a mí." Para el momento en que Elsa se reunió con ella en la cama, el volumen estaba en el correcto nivel y Anna pulsó el botón de play.

La cinta comenzó con Gothel entrando a la oficina y mirando alrededor. "Bonita oficina. ¿Usted emplea?" Elsa notó la mirada avergonzada de Anna y puso su brazo alrededor de la mujer más pequeña, acercándola. Sabía que el resto de la cinta sería duro de ver. La escena presentada se reveló, culminando con Gothel siendo escoltada fuera de la oficina. Elsa estiró la mano por el control remoto.

"Ya está." Para su sorpresa, Anna mantuvo el control fuera del alcance.

"No espera, hay más." En la pantalla, Giselle entró en la oficina. "¿Elsa? ¿Qué sucedió? Oí que llamaron a Seguridad a tu oficina." El diálogo continuó, atrayendo a Anna cuando estudiaba las reacciones de su amante.

"Te amo, sabes," dijo suavemente cuándo la cinta terminó.

"Lo sé," Elsa sonrió. "Estaba solo intentando protegerte, eso es todo."

"Vi eso," contestó. Apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de la mujer de más edad Anna continuó. "Noté que no utilizaste la pluma que te di para extender ese cheque."

"No, no pude," Elsa admitió. "Incluso aunque sabía que podría romperlo, no podía utilizar tu pluma para hacer eso." Un pensamiento se le ocurrió a ella. "Anna... ¿ella ha intentado entrar en contacto contigo en algún momento?"

"No, no desde ese día que estuvo aquí y tomó el cheque." Apretó a su alta amante contra ella.

"Fue todo una mentira con ella," dijo reservadamente, mirando fijamente la pantalla en blanco.

"Tú eres la única que me ha enseñado lo que el amor significa." Levantó la mirada en los interminables azules ojos y sonrió. "El amor es acerca de dar, no tomar." Se arrimó más cerca.

"Como lo que tú y yo tenemos. No es solo sobre sexo. Es sobre honestidad y cuidar de todas las pequeñas cosas." Dio a Elsa un tierno beso. "Lo que nosotras tenemos es..." Anna luchó por las palabras. "... es..." Nada vino, ninguna palabra podría describir cómo se sentía por estar con Elsa. Finalmente movió su cabeza en derrota. "Todo lo que sé es que cuando estoy contigo me siento completa."

"Curioso, siento de la misma manera sobre ti." Devolvió el beso, usando su lengua para separar los labios de Anna y para deslizarse adentro para una rápida probada. "Te amo por siempre, Anna."

"No más secretos, Elsa." Los labios de la joven mujer se movieron a lo largo de la quijada de la ejecutiva. "Nada oculto entre nosotras."

La mujer de cabello plateado se tensó en las palabras. No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Anna. No puedes saber todos mis secretos. Apenas no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. Elsa decidió que la distracción podría funcionar y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo enmarcado por los rojizos cabellos.

"Hablando de oculto." Abrió primero uno, entonces dos botones en la camisa de Anna. "¿Por qué tú y yo no aprovechamos la tina caliente y jugamos a 'encontrar' el jabón?" Dejó que su lengua trazara el contorno de la oreja de Anna y bajó su voz a un gruñido en la garganta. "¿Hmm? Prometo hacer este digno de tu tiempo." Otro botón rendido a los diestros dedos. "¿Qué dices, Anna? Sé que has estado preguntando por ese masajeador en la ducha."

"¿El realmente está...?"

"Um hmm... Estaría feliz en mostrártelo." Recogió a Anna en sus brazos y se dirigió hacía el baño, decidida de poner todos los pensamientos del pasado fuera de la mente de la belleza de rojizos cabellos.

x.x.x.x

Cuando las flores florecieron y los días se hicieron más largos, Anna trabajada duramente en su terapia física. Tomó cada oportunidad para fortalecer y construir resistencia en su tobillo. Mientras que Elsa se aseguraba que permaneciera descansando este en casa, la a veces sobré protectora amante no podía mantenerla tan fuertemente vigilada en la oficina. Anna había progresado desde que no ponía peso que tocara sus dedos del pie y el reposapiés debajo de su escritorio proporcionó la perfecta resistencia oponiéndose a la práctica durante del día. Cuando podía exceder este, lo que era común, Anna encontró a Elsa siempre dispuesta a proporcionar un masaje de pies que hacía que todos los dolores y molestias salieran. Por supuesto esto frecuentemente conducía a las nuevas amantes a encontrar otras cosas para tocar y acariciar pero eso estaba bien con Anna. El decoro profesional que ellas mantenían durante el día en el trabajo se iba al instante en que entraban a la casa. Ya fuera en la cocina o la mesa del comedor, se sentaban una junto a la otra, compartían mutuamente de los platos y pasando besos junto con la sal. El postre requería únicamente un tazón con dos cucharas y las tardes más calurosas eran pasadas en el columpío abrazadas juntas mirando las estrellas. Era el cielo en la tierra y Anna no podría imaginarse el ser más feliz, excepto a ser librada de las muletas.

Cuando el día vino a principios de junio que las muletas pudieron ser dejadas detrás en el consultorio de la doctora Barnes, Elsa insistió que celebran saliendo a cenar, ir al cine y una última parada de la noche a uno de los pequeños drive-in por un helado y algunos minutos más para bajar la comida. Llegaron a casa después de las once pero ninguna mostraba alguna señal de estar cansada. Al contrario, una proposición fue aceptada y se hicieron el amor a largo de la noche.

La noche incluso no había cedido su lugar al tenue gris de la mañana cuando un claxon tocó en el camino de entrada, despertando a Elsa de su profundo sueño.

"¿Qué demonios...?" Agarrando su bata del extremo de la cama, se la puso y se acercó a la ventana. "Tabitha, bájate. Juro que dejas suficiente pelo aquí como para hacer otro gato." Inclinó su rodilla contra los blancos cojines del asiento de la ventana y miró, sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa en la camioneta y el barco estacionados en su camino de entrada. "Oh mierda." Maldijo cuando recordó la fecha. Abrió la ventana y asomó su cabeza.

"¡Toby!" El hombre que estaba parado al lado del carro sonrió y saludó.

"Hey Copo, vamos, los peces están picando."

"Me olvidé por completo del día de la apertura. No puedo ir."

"¿Ir adónde?" Una adormilada Anna murmuró antes de hundir su cabeza nuevamente dentro de la almohada e inmediatamente quedarse nuevamente dormida.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con que no puedes ir? ¿Estás despierta, no es así? Tienes una licencia de por vida y hoy es el día de la apertura. Tienes que ir. Siempre vamos y quiero probar mi barco en el Mohawk." Miraba su reloj. "Vamos, Elsa. Quiero llegar allí a tiempo de pescar algo."

El día de la apertura de la temporada baja era una fecha establecida desde hacia mucho tiempo entre Elsa y su primo mayor, una tradición que databa desde tiempo atrás cuando eran niños. Miró a la desnuda mujer en la cama, entonces asomó su cabeza de nuevo a la ventana.

"¿Toby, puede Anna venir?"

"¿La rubia? Seguro, solo dense prisa, ¿si?" Miró su reloj otra vez.

"Estaré abajo en cinco minutos." Cerró la ventana y se acercó a la cama. "Anna... Anna, levántate, cariño."

"¿Te oí decirle a alguien que nosotras iríamos a pescar?" Levantó su cabeza y miró a Elsa quitarse la bata y abrir varios cajones.

"Yup. Es día de la apertura por la temporada baja y Toby está aquí para llevarnos a pescar."

"No te recuerdo mencionar nada acerca de que nosotras iríamos de pesca hoy... o algo de ese asunto." Anna se incorporó y se estiró perezosamente, atrayendo una apreciativa mirada de Elsa. "¿Y por qué ir tan temprano? No es que ellos estarán haciendo las maletas y abandonaran el agua si esperamos un par de horas más."

"Si nosotros esperamos más tiempo, ellos no picarán. Vamos, perezosa. Será divertido." Anna se sentó detrás del asiento del pasajero, permitiéndole una buena vista del maníaco en el que Elsa confió sus vidas. Toby firmemente creía que su avanzado detector de radares le advertiría de cualquier trampa de velocidad aproximándose y el Ford ocho cilindros volaba sobre la autopista revolviéndole el estómago rápidamente.

"Entonces rubia, ¿has pescado antes?" Gritó sobre el ensordecedor sonido de la música Country-Western.

"Um... no, no en un barco."

"Estarás poniéndole carnada en su anzuelo, Copo," dijo a Elsa. "Espero que ella no se mareé."

"Por supuesto que no." Se giró en su asiento. "Tú no te mareas, ¿no?"

"No, pero puede ser que me mareé en el auto si él se mantiene conduciendo así," Anna dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que únicamente Elsa oyera.

"Está intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"Nosotros recuperaremos mucho tiempo si todos vamos al hospital."

"Haré que vaya mas despacio," Elsa aseguró, volviéndose sobre su asiento. "Hey Toby, sabes que la policía tiene esos detectores láser ahora. Tú no puedes evitarlos. Mira, la policía está apostada a una milla sobre la carretera. No quieres ser arrestado otra vez este año, ¿no?"

El velocímetro bajó a una razonable velocidad solo mientras ellos efectivamente pasaban a la policía esperando oculta cubriéndose en medio de un árbol. "Maldición, tienen más de ellos fuera este año," dijo, vigilando mejor su velocidad. Anna se atrevió a dar un vistazo en el tablero de instrumentos, satisfecha por ver solo dos dígitos cerca del extremo de la aguja anaranjada. Deslizando su mano derecha alrededor del asiento, dio al brazo de Elsa un suave apretón de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la rampa del barco, Toby dio de reversa al muelle, deteniendo el barco algunos pies de la línea de flotación. "Nosotros mejor subimos antes de que yo ponga el barco en el agua." Salieron de la camioneta y Toby subió en los veintidós pies de largo, en la parte superior de la línea del Ranger Bass Boat, Elsa subió a Anna y se quedó para recoger las cañas de la camioneta, dejando a la joven mujer en los robustos brazos de Toby. Unos segundos después Anna estaba sentada en uno de los acojinados bancos.

"Aquí. Tú mejor te pones el chaleco. Elsa me matará si llegas a ser carnada."

"Pensé que no había aquí ningún pez peligroso en este río" Anna dijo cuando Elsa encendió el coche y movió hacía atrás el barco en el agua.

"No hay, aunque los bagres pueden darte absolutamente una mordida."

"Tú no intentes asustarla," Elsa gritó desde la camioneta. Recogió las diversas cañas y cajas del equipo de pesca de la parte trasera y se las pasó a Toby antes de desatar el barco y mover la camioneta al área de estacionamiento. Tenía el motor funcionando y listo para irse para el momento en que ella volvió. "Ok. Señoras, sujétense ahora. Es hora de ir a pescar." Se alejó del muelle y se dirigió río arriba.

"Solo veamos lo que cuatrocientos caballos pueden hacer en aguas abiertas." El agua detrás de ellos se sacudía y la proa se levantó cuando él encendió los motores. Anna miró nerviosamente a Elsa. "Por favor dime que no conduce un barco como conduce esa camioneta."

Pararon varias millas río arriba con el motor principal levantado a favor del carrete de la caña de pescar. Elsa puso carnada al sedal de Anna primero, después al propio. Toby instaló un par de sedales para él y tomó una posición en la proa del barco, colocándose en una de las elevadas sillas giratorias. Elsa ayudó a Anna a colocarse en una de la popa y tomó la de a lado para ella. El temprano sol de la mañana comenzaba a aclarar el cielo y como esperaban los peces estaban saltando. Toby rápidamente hizo la primera captura, un pequeño lenguado que apenas estaba sobre el límite. Este aterrizó en el depósito de reserva con la esperanza de ser desechado más tarde.

"¿Estás pasándolo bien?" Toby preguntó.

"Justo excelente," Elsa contestó, arrojando su sedal fuera una vez más.

"¡Hey!" Anna sostuvo su caña en un agarre de muerte. "Creo que tengo algo." La punta de su caña se sumergió una vez, después dos veces, entonces un fuerte gimoteante sonido llenó el aire cuando el pez salió, llevando su sedal con éste. Oyó la caña de Elsa golpear la cubierta seguida inmediatamente por los fuertes brazos envolviéndose alrededor para ayudar a afianzar

la caña.

"Comienza a traer atrás tu sedal," Elsa dijo, su respiración cosquilleaba la oreja Anna. "No lo dejes conseguir algún aflojamiento o el se meneará rápidamente liberándose." Anna encontró las manos de su amante cubriendo las suyas y juntas trabajaron animosamente.

"Consiguió un lunker allí, ¿eh?"

"Tiene este, Toby," Elsa contestó. "Seguro es más grande que ese pequeño pez que tú lanzaste allí dentro hace algunos minutos. Mejor agarra una red para éste." El pez intentó otra vez escaparse, casi teniendo éxito en tirar la caña libremente de la mano de Anna.

"Oh Elsa, es demasiado fuerte, aguanta tu la caña." Intentó darle la caña pero la mujer de cabello plateado la rechazó.

"No, puedes hacer esto," Elsa dijo cuando soltó su agarre y dio un paso atrás, dejando a Anna manejar a la lobina sola. "Eso es, mantén la caña tensa, desgástalo abajo."

"Oh mi..., el se siente tan grande," la joven mujer exclamó, tirando aún fuertemente de la caña con el pez intentando liberarse. De repente este saltó directamente del agua, mostrándoles todo contra lo que Anna estaba levantado.

"Mierda santa," Toby exclamó. "Resiste, yo debí traer la red grande."

"Tienes un monstruo allí," Elsa dijo, parándose a lado de su amante. Pensando que su primo no estaba mirando, extendió el brazo y puso su mano en el hombro de Anna, acariciándolo con cariño. La lobina finalmente se cansó y permitió ser traída junto al barco donde Toby la sacó con la red.

"Hijo de perra. Qué es un pez jodidamente grande," dijo alegremente, metiendo su mano dentromde la branquia para levantarlo para que ellas pudieran verlo.

"Bonita lengua, Toby," Elsa lo reprendió, mirando a Anna sutilmente.

"Oh, ella ha oído eso antes," dijo, recibiendo un destello de su prima. "Hey rubia, seguro pescaste un infierno de una boca grande aquí. Debí haber traído una cámara fotográfica."

"Mira que grande es," Anna dijo. "¿Puedo devolverlo ahora?"

"¿Devolverlo?" Toby rió. "Cariño, este no es la clase de pez que tú regresas. Esta es la clase que tú llevas al taxidermista para una exhibición."

"¿Exhibición?" Volteó con Elsa, quién estaba ocupada quitando el anzuelo. "No quiero conservarlo."

"No puedo creer lo grande que es," la ejecutiva dijo. "¿Anna, estás segura que no quieres concursarlo para un trofeo? Él es una belleza."

"Estoy segura."

"¿No quieres incluso tocarlo antes de que lo devuelva?" Levantó al culebreante pez delante de la cara de Anna.

"No," prácticamente chilló, empujando el brazo de Elsa. "Es grande y es hermoso y quisiera que entrara de nuevo en el agua, por favor." Los Winters intercambiaron miradas antes de que Elsa se agachara y dejara al pez en el agua. Puso carnada en el anzuelo de Anna otra vez y volvieron a la pesca.

"¿Él no está enojado porque regresé al pez?" Anna preguntó una vez que Toby estuvo fuera de distancia.

"¿Enojado? No, no enojado. En shock, pero no enojado."

"¿Tú estás enojada?"

Elsa volteó para hacerle frente. "Eres tan tierna eso es asombroso." Anna sintió el calor de la palma de su amante en su mejilla. "No, amor. No estoy enojada. Sin embargo, no puedo creer que dejaras ir un premio ganador así. No eres definitivamente de esta clase de pesca."

"No, supongo que no lo soy," admitió. "Pero estoy divirtiéndome, incluso si me gusta dejar los peces ir." Elsa sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

"Lo importante es que estés pasándolo bien."

"Siempre que estoy cerca de ti estoy pasándola bien," Anna contestó, sacando una cálida sonrisa de su amante. Toby gruñó con otra picada, pero la lobina palidecía en comparación al colosal que Anna había pescado. Elsa fue a la proa a ayudarle.

"Caramba Toby, pesca otra docena o algo así de esos y allí puede haber suficiente para un sándwich," bromeó, levantando el pequeño pez.

"Robusto har har, Copo." Frunció el ceño cuando Elsa midió el pez y lo encontró demasiado chico para conservarlo. "Quizá la rubia nos pescará otro."

"Su nombre es Anna."

"Oh ¿yeah?" Toby volteó hacia la mujer rubia en cuestión. "Hey rubia, ¿estás pasándolo bien?"

"Sí," respondió, alegremente vigilando ambas cañas la suya y la de Elsa. "Esto es divertido."

Toby se inclinó hacía su prima. "Tú y yo hemos estado pescando aquí para el día de la apertura por más de veinte años ya, y nunca hemos pescado uno tan grande."

"Ella es algo más, ¿no es así?" Elsa contestó, sonriendo en la dirección de su amante.

"Haber como lo consigues, Copo," dijo, mirando a Anna. "Agradable chica. Si creo en los rumores flotando alrededor debo esperar verla en todos los actos familiares de ahora en adelante."

"¿Qué rumores?" Elsa deliberadamente bajó más su voz, no quería que Anna oyera por casualidad. "¿Qué has estado oyendo sobre ella?"

"Vamos Elsa, somos Winters. Sabes que no hay secretos en nuestra familia. Todo mundo sabe que ustedes dos están compartiendo las sábanas." Toby contestó. "Tengo que admitir sin embargo, que después de toda la mierda esa que sucedió cuando estabas en la universidad, pensé que no andarías con una mujer nunca más." Miró a Anna de nuevo. "Pero ella parece muy agradable."

"No creo que con quién estoy acostándome o no sea asunto de nadie," dijo defensivamente.

"Tranquila, Copo." Levantó sus manos. "No es un gran problema." Elsa se relajó un poco.

"Hey, por lo menos te clavaste tu misma en una linda. No es que tengas que ir a otra parte a buscar eso cuando tienes algo así esperando por ti en casa."

"Hey Elsa, creo que conseguiste algo," Anna gritó mientras miraba el extremo del sedal sacudirse.

"Sí, lo conseguiste sin duda," Toby bromeó lo bastante bajo para que únicamente su prima oyera. "Toda la pesca si tú me preguntas."

Claro que es, Elsa pensó para si misma mientras se dirigía a la popa. ¿Así qué te gusta ella también, eh? Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando miró al viento jugar con el cabello de Anna. La aceptación de Toby del papel de la joven mujer en su vida era importante para Elsa. Los viajes a pescar los sábados en la mañana que disfrutaba tanto continuarían como siempre... únicamente que ahora con la mujer que amaba allí junto a ellos. Elsa cerró los ojos y giró su cara hacia el cielo, dejando que los rayos del sol calentaran su bronceada piel. Algunos días son solo perfectos, musitó. El sol salió, los peces están picando... Tengo a Anna...

"Elsa, pienso que," Anna dijo más insistentemente.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Eran alrededor las diez cuando finalmente se dirigieron de nuevo al muelle. El pez de Anna había sido el más grande del día, aunque Elsa sacó dos que eran impresionantes. Toby utilizó cada señuelo en su caja del equipo de pesca y aún no valió la pena mostrar sus esfuerzos. El orgullo masculino le hizo tirar de regreso los pequeños que había pescado. Salieron del camino a un restaurante para almorzar antes de volver a casa. Mientras Anna fue

directamente al baño, Toby ayudado por Elsa metieron las cañas y el equipo de pesca dentro.

"Buen día de pesca, Toby."

"Para ti y la rubia, quizás," resopló. "Podría haber tenido mejor suerte pescando un resfriado."

"La temporada acaba de comenzar, Toby. Conseguirás un trofeo de pesca la próxima vez, estoy segura."

"Sí, pero no importa que tan grande sea, este no se comparará a su pesca, Copo." Miró su reloj.

"Hablando de pesca, si no me aparezco en casa pronto la jefa va a pensar que encontré una linda como la tuya."

"No hay nadie como Anna," Elsa dijo enfáticamente.

"No dudo eso. Debe ser algo bastante especial para permanecer contigo después del accidente."

"Um, Toby..." Lo condujo apartándolo, quitándose de donde Anna pudiera oírlos. "Tienes que cuidar lo que dices. Ella no sabe sobre el accidente."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no sabe? ¿No es la que estaba en muletas y todo? Quiero decir, es la razón por la que tu Porsche consiguió los daños, ¿no es así? Consigo una frenética llamada tuya una noche y después de eso ella aparece. No se necesita un título universitario para calcularlo."

"Ella no sabe sobre el Porshe," la ejecutiva aclaró. "Mira Toby, es la clase de cosas que no puede saber Anna."

"¿Nunca le has dicho?" Frotó la incipiente barba en su cara y miró a la casa. "Oh hombre, Elsa. Estás caminando en una delgada línea con esa clase de secreto. Maldición, la peor cosa que he ocultado a Agnes son algunas insignificantes aventuras y una cuenta bancaria oculta."

"Y estoy segura que la madre de tus hijos aprecia eso," Elsa dijo secamente.

"La madre de la mayoría de mis hijos, quieres decir."

"¿Ella no sabe sobre el chico?"

"No. Sé bastante para cubrir mis pistas." Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y se dejó caer sobre el asiento. "Ella es una chica agradable, Elsa. Tráela a pescar en cualquier momento." Giró la llave, el Ford rugió a la vida. "Te veo el lunes en el trabajo."

"Adiós Toby." Elsa esperó hasta que salió del camino de entrada antes de dar vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente dentro de la casa, rogando que pudiera confiar en que su primo guardaría su secreto.

x.x.x.x

Anna mecanografiaba un memorandum cuando el teléfono sonó. "Oficina de Elsa Winter. Srta. Summer al habla."

"Hola Anna, soy Wendy de contabilidad. ¿Está Elsa por ahí?"

"Lo siento. Ella está en una reunión ahora mismo. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Recordó a la contable de la vez del impuesto en que había entregado su W-2 de Money Slasher.

"Estoy justo a la mitad de la estimación trimestral del impuesto de Elsa y no puedo encontrar el papeleo de su Porshe."

"¿Porshe?" Elsa nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de tener un auto deportivo con excepción del Mustang. "¿Wendy, estás segura? Sé que tiene la Cherokee y el Mustang pero no sé nada sobre un Porshe."

"Hmm, a menos que ella se deshiciera de éste. De todas formas necesito el papeleo sobre él o no podré terminar esto. ¿Crees que puedas encontrarlo y enviármelo?"

"Seguro. Lo buscaré ahora mismo."

"Gracias, Anna. Estaré esperándolo."

"Ok, adiós."

"Adiós."

Anna puso el auricular de regreso en la horquilla y alcanzó su bastón. Si hay tal auto, Elsa tendría ese papeleo en sus archvos privados. Alcanzando en su cajón del escritorio, sacó una pequeña llave y se dirigió a la oficina de Elsa. Efectivamente, detrás de los expedientes de la Cherokee y el Mustang estaba una carpeta que indicaba el Porshe y Anna lo sacó del archivero y volvió a su escritorio. Dejó la carpeta abajo y llamó a la secretaria de Giselle para que la cubriera mientras llevaba el expediente a Wendy.

Cuando recogió la carpeta otra vez, una foto cayó. Miró el auto rojo, pensando que éste era demasiado rápido para el gusto de Elsa. Abriendo la carpeta para regresar la foto, sus ojos cayeron en un recibo que sobresalía encima de los otros papeles. Era una factura de la reparación de la importadora de autos de Audrey. Sus ojos ensancharon en el total en la parte inferior. No puedo imaginarme pagando una factura de reparación como esa. Cálculos de horas y materiales llenaron la factura, pero fue una nota escrita a mano justo sobre el total que capturó su atención. Comienzo de reparaciones 12-5, terminado 1-18.

Anna se hundió en su sillón sintiendo como si un martillo la hubiera golpeado en el pecho. Las reparaciones comenzaron 12-5. Justo después del accidente. Si eso no fuera suficiente, otro recibo mostraba que el Porshe había pasado inspección solo una semana antes.

"Oh Dios..."

Una sensación enferma revolvió su estómago y tuvo que tragar varias veces para mantener su café abajo. No había el misterioso conductor extraño bebido. Este era Elsa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, manchando de rimel las mejillas de Anna. Es por eso que querías ayudarme tanto. Fue toda una mentira para protegerte. Limpiando sus ojos con un Kleenex, extendió sus manos temblorosas y abrió el Rolodex. Su labio inferior tembló y su visión desenfocada cuando intentó encontrar el número de la compañía de taxis que Elsa utilizaba para recoger a clientes del aeropuerto. Fue todo una mentira. Sus manos temblaban tan duramente que erró el número dos veces antes de finalmente alcanzar el correcto. La voz de Anna era tan titubeante cuando habló con el despachador.

Fue informada que había uno solamente a una cuadra de retirado y que éste la encontraría enfrente del edificio. Sin esperar que la secretaria de Giselle llegara, Anna recogió su bolso y bastón y abandonó la oficina. Está bien, Elsa. No tienes que preocuparte acerca de mi más. Sofocó de nuevo un sollozo. Entiendo.

Flora estaba sorprendida de ver un taxi meterse en el camino de entrada y aún más de ver a Anna salir. Abrió la puerta corrediza. "¿Qué estás haciendo en casa en la mitad del día? ¿Anna? Niña, ¿has estado llorando?"

"No es nada, Flora," aspiró. "¿Dónde está Tabitha?"

"Ella está acostada en alguna parte, ¿por qué?" Anna no contestó, en su lugar pasó a la ama de llaves y se dirigió hacía las escaleras. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Elsa?"

"En el trabajo," vino la triste respuesta. Para la consternación de Flora, el taxi parecía estar esperando por Anna. Pocos minutos después, Anna bajó las escaleras, una de las maletas de Elsa estaba en su mano.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde vas?" Para su sorpresa, los turquesa ojos estaban bordeados con rojo.

"¿Podrías por favor decirle al hombre que esta es la única maleta? Tengo que traer a Tabitha." Dejó la maleta en el fondo de las escaleras y regresó a recuperar a su gato.

"Anna espera." Flora la siguió arriba, parando a la joven mujer con una firme mano en su hombro. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tú y Elsa tuvieron una pelea?"

"¿Sabías que ella fue la que me golpeó?" La mirada en los ojos del ama de llaves respondió la pregunta. Anna asintió, sospechando eso. "Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho. Desearía que ella me lo hubiera dicho." Tragó difícilmente, no deseando comenzar a llorar otra vez. "Necesito conseguir a Tabitha."

"¿A dónde vas? ¿Elsa sabe que te estás marchando?"

"Flora, no puedo hablar acerca de esto. Por favor, solo quiero conseguir a mi gato y salir de aquí." En ese momento el anaranjado felino apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras y se dirigió hacía sus brazos abiertos. "Tabitha, ven aquí, dulzura." Tomó al gato en sus brazos. "Vamos, corazón. Tenemos que irnos ahora."

"Anna, por favor espera un minuto." Flora estaba parada delante de la puerta, negándose a dejar a la joven mujer pasar. "¿Has hablado con Elsa? Necesitas hablar con ella antes de irte y que tomes alguna decisión precipitada."

"No queda nada para decir," Anna sollozaba, airadamente limpió una errante lágrima.

"Devolveré su maleta tan pronto como pueda."

"¿A dónde irás?"

"No lo sé," admitió. "Solo sé que tengo que irme." El claxon del taxi sonó, atrayendo su atención. "Necesito irme ya. Por favor cuídate, Flora."

"Anna, no te vayas por favor. Estoy segura que si solo hablaras con Elsa..."

"No." Su tobillo estaba empezando a palpitarle por el exceso. "Déjale saber que no voy a demandarla o cualquier cosa, de modo que ella no tiene que preocuparse." Fue a la cocina y entonces atravesó la cortina de la puerta. El conductor la ayudó a ella y a Tabitha a entrar al auto, entonces vino a la puerta a conseguir la maleta. Flora le dio a él un bolso conteniendo una caja y varias latas de comida para gato, su otra mano atareadamente presionaba el marcado rápido en el teléfono.

.X.

.x.

.x.

Hola, no se si estar felíz o triste. Esperaba quedarme más tiempo pero no se pudo, ya los extraño. Gracias a todos los que me comentaron. Mañana es el final de las 3 historias.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	13. chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Dos por ciento de crecimiento no es lo que esperaba cuando te contraté para este puesto," Elsa dijo, sus ojos se precipitaron del informe delante de su nervioso gerente. El agudo sonido del teléfono sacó un fulgor de ella. Esto tiene mejor que ser malditamente importante para arruinar una perfectamente buena mordisqueada. "Disculpa." Alcanzó el teléfono antes de que el molesto timbrazo pudiera ser oído otra vez. "¿Elsa Winter... quién?... Bien, ¿dónde está Anna? ¿Por qué tú estás contestando mi teléfono? Bien... ponla a ella en la línea." Miró al hombre sentado enfrente. "Eso es todo por ahora. Mejor que vea números más altos el próximo cuatrimestre." Giró su atención de nuevo al teléfono. "¿Flora? ¿Qué pasa?"

Giselle caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Elsa en búsqueda de su secretaria cuando vio a su hermana ir a toda velocidad por el pasillo y dirigirse hacía las escaleras. "Elsa, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"No puedo hablar ahora. Debo irme." La puerta se abrió y ella desapareció, los pasos golpeaban en el metal de las escaleras. La pelirroja entró en la oficina de su hermana.

"Margaret, ¿qué sucedió aquí?"

"No lo sé, Sra. Winter. Anna me llamó para que viniera a cubrirla por algunos minutos mientras que ella iba a entregar algo a contabilidad pero cuando llegué aquí se había ido. Supuse que no pudo esperar pero no la he visto desde entonces. La cosa extraña es que Wendy llamó hace algunos minutos buscándola."

"¿Quieres decir que Anna nunca se presentó?"

"No. Iba a ir buscarla pero entonces la ama de llaves de la Srta. Winter llamó y sonaba verdaderamente trastornada. La enlacé a la sala de conferencias. Después la Srta. Winter vino corriendo aquí adentro y agarró su maletín y salió. No me dijo una palabra. ¿Usted quiere que permanezca aquí?"

"No, todo está bien. Puedes regresar a tu escritorio ahora. Cerraré aquí adentro. No creo tampoco que ellas regresaran hoy."

Una vez que su secretaria salió del cuarto, Giselle miró a través de los papeles en el escritorio de Anna. Viendo la carpeta del Porshe, la abrió. El recibo en la parte superior todavía tenía huellas donde por lo visto habían caído las lágrimas. Raro, no la recuerdo diciéndome nada sobre estar en un...

"Oh mi Dios," susurró. "No." Sentándose en el sillón, giró la computadora y entró registrándose bajo su identificación. Abrió el archivo del personal y comparó las fechasdel recibo. "Oh Elsa." Las piezas se colocaron en el lugar y estaba segura que Anna lo había calculado fácilmente también. Pensó en llamar a la casa de Elsa pero decidió en lugar de eso conducir allá. Si lo que pensaba que había sucedido, su hermana podría necesitarla.

x.x.x.x

Cuando Giselle llegó, Elsa estaba en el teléfono. "¿Qué quiere decir con que no sabe adónde fue dejada? ¿Cuántas mujeres con gatos usted lleva diariamente?... Bien puede usted por lo menos decirme si era un hotel o una terminal de autobuses? ¿Usted piensa que era un hotel? ¿Alguna idea de cuál? Usted fue de mucha ayuda, gracias," dijo sarcásticamente cuando cerró de golpe el teléfono. "No saben o no están diciendo. Malditas inútiles compañías de taxis." Levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana parada allí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda." Sacó la silla adyacente y cabeceó un movimiento a Flora hacía la cafetera. "Vi el papeleo del Porshe en el escritorio de Anna. Elsa, tengo que preguntar. El accidente..."

"Fui yo," Elsa contestó tristemente.

"Y nunca le dijiste."

"No."

"De modo que ahora lo descubrió sola y decidió dejarte."

"Parece de esa manera," Elsa suspiró, mirando fijamente el teléfono. "Vino aquí, empacó algunas ropas, tomó a Tabitha y se marchó."

"Quizá solo necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre eso."

"Diría que ya está pensando sobre eso." Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. "Se fue, Giselle . Ella... ella me dejó."

"Elsa, volverá. Ustedes dos se aman."

"Piensa que le mentí."

"Tú le mentiste," la Winter más joven precisó. "Elsa, tienes que contar con que está trastornada sobre esto. Tú la golpeaste y mentiste sobre eso. No puedo creer que guardaras ese secreto. ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaría al descubrirlo? Especialmente después de que ustedes dos... tú sabes... se hicieron amantes."

"No puedo estar sin ella, Giselle ." Sus ojos cayeron en la silla vacía que solo unas horas antes estaba ocupada por Anna comiendo su desayuno. "La necesito." Miró el teléfono otra vez.

"¿Cuántos hoteles puede haber en Albany? Flora, tráeme el directorio telefónico."

"Ayudaré. ¿Dónde está la otra línea de teléfono?"

"En la oficina. Pregúnteles primero si reciben mascotas. Eso debe eliminar a la mayoría de ellos."

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de llamar a hoteles ninguna señal apareció de su querida Anna. Elsa estaba muy trastornada y frustrada para el momento en que Giselle salió, un pedazo de papel en su mano y una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

"Intenté pensar como ella lo haría. Sabes que se preocupa sobre el dinero. Comencé llamando a los moteles más baratos y voila, la encontré."

Elsa tomó el pedazo papel y lo miró. "¿El Barcade? ¿Ese motel cucarachero en el centro?"

"Debe ser el motel más barato de Albany que permita animales," Giselle dijo.

"Tengo que ir a verla."

"Elsa, espera." Giselle puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana. "Quizás deberías llamar y hablar con ella por teléfono primero. Tú estás trastornada, ella está trastornada. Quizá una confrontación cara a cara no es tan buena idea. ¿Y si llegas allí y no desea hablar contigo?"

"Hablará conmigo," Elsa dijo. "¿Por qué no lo haría? Anna es una mujer razonable. Estoy segura una vez que le explique lo que sucedió, me perdonará y vendrá a casa a donde ella pertenece."

"Lo esperó también," Giselle contestó, no completamente convencida que su hermana tuviera razón.

x.x.x.x

Elsa tiró de su auto en el estacionamiento lleno de baches. Desde el asiento del conductor miró la envejecida y decrépita construcción. La sucia pintura color crema estaba levantada en varios lugares y a la mitad del nivel superior faltaba el pasamano. Las abolladas puertas y ventanas quebradas se agregaron al sabor del motel barato. Elsa estaba segura que podría

conseguir que Anna fuera a casa con ella. Estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina cuando vio al familiar gato anaranjado saltar dentro de una de las ventanas del nivel superior.

Anna saltó con la cucaracha que vio salir escabulléndose de detrás del retrete. Llamaría mañana a otro sitio para alojarse.

Toc toc.

"¿Anna?" La voz de Elsa la sobresaltó. No esperaba hacerle frente a su amante tan rápido. Agarrando su bastón, caminó a través de la manchada alfombra y se paró detrás de la puerta, presionando su frente contra el frío metal.

"Vete, Elsa," dijo suavemente.

"Anna, por favor déjame entrar. Necesitamos hablar."

"Por favor ve a casa. Estoy bien."

"Tú no estás bien. Si estuvieras bien estarías en casa conmigo." La perilla de la puerta se movió de un lado a otro, mostrando la frustración de la ejecutiva por hablar a través de la puerta de acero. "Amor, por favor solo déjame entrar para que podamos hablar."

"No hay nada que decir, Elsa. Vete a casa. No tienes que preocuparte. No te demandaré o cualquier cosa."

"¿Demandar?" La perilla de la puerta de movió otra vez. "Anna, déjame entrar. No estoy preocupada acerca de que me demandes. Vamos, cariño. Necesitamos hablar."

"Entonces habla. Puedo oírte." Anna sabía que no podía abrir la puerta. Estaba a punto de llorar con esto y ver a Elsa sería más que suficiente para empujarla sobre el borde. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Un silencio largo. "Quiero decirte que te amo. Que quisiera que vinieras a casa conmigo y que habláramos de esto. Por favor Anna, siento haberte mentido."

"¿Lamentas que mentiste o lamentas que lo descubrí?" Cerró los ojos. "Por favor... solo vete a casa, Elsa."

"No puedo irme sin ti."

Anna golpeó su mano contra la puerta. "Tú... tú eras mi caballero de brillante armadura, sabes. Realmente pensé que habías bajado y me habías rescatado como una cenicienta en la vida real." No se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su cara. "Y todo este tiempo estabas solo intentando protegerte. Una tonta es lo que fui."

"No... Anna, no entiendes."

"¿Qué no entiendo? Tú me golpeaste, mentiste sobre eso, me hiciste pensar que todo lo que estabas haciendo salía de la bondad de tu corazón, entonces dejaste que me enamorara de ti." Anna desenfrenadamente, cerró de golpe su puño contra la puerta. "Maldita seas, Elsa. Maldita seas. ¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara de ti?" Los sollozos se negaron a ser retenidos y se derrumbó en el piso. "Por favor vete Elsa. No hay nada por decir." Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y lloró.

"Anna, por favor." La joven mujer se negó a contestar, incluso cuando la petición fue repetida varias veces. Finalmente Elsa se alejó, sus pasos crujían contra la madera trayendo aún más dolor al corazón de la joven mujer. Anna se acostó en las raídas sábanas que cubrían la cama y lloró metiéndose en un inquieto sueño.

x.x.x.x

Giselle entró en la oficina externa para encontrar a su secretaria sentada en el escritorio de Anna. "¿Cómo está?" Preguntó.

"No ha salido de su oficina en todo el día," Margaret contestó.

"¿Estás todavía reteniendo todas sus llamadas?"

"Excepto..."

"Lo sé," Giselle agitó su mano descartándolo. "Flora o Anna, ¿correcto?" Meneó su cabeza y se dirigió hacía la oficina de Elsa. Margaret saltó inmediatamente.

"Sra.Winter, no pienso que quiera ver a nadie."

"Oh no, Margaret. Ella quiere ver a alguien. Solo que no soy yo." Con eso, alcanzó la manija de la puerta.

"Yo no..." Elsa comenzó, deteniéndose cuando vio quién era. "Giselle , estoy muy ocupada."

"¿Ocupada haciendo qué? ¿Escondida en tu oficina y trabajando hasta el agotamiento?" cerró la puerta y se paró delante del escritorio de su hermana. "Elsa, no puedes seguir así."

"No comiences a jugar a la mamá gallina conmigo. No estoy de humor."

"¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Quedarte en esa depresión? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente?"

La tensión había tomado su peaje en Elsa. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos eran un testimonio a la falta de sueño. Sus mejillas estaban sin color, su cabello dado solamente el más distraído cuidado. La malhumorada mujer había comenzado a pasar la noche en su oficina, encontrando un hogar vacío demasiado para soportar. Giselle reconoció el traje de su hermana como uno que mantenía en el closet de la oficina para las emergencias.

"Ven a mi casa a cenar esta noche, Elsa," rogó. "Sabes que Jack y los niños desean verte."

"No. Tengo cosas que atender aquí."

"¿Ninguna palabra de Anna todavía?"

"Dejó el Barcade hace una semana y se registró en el Maverick. Cambiando un cuartucho por otro." Elsa frotó su cara con las manos. "Debe haber dejado instrucciones con el encargado del mostrador de no dejar pasar ninguna llamada. Ellos siempre toman los mensajes pero no devuelve mis llamadas." Giselle asintió, teniendo ya conocimiento de ese hecho gracias a las frecuentes llamadas telefónicas a Flora.

"¿Has intentado hablar con ella otra vez?"

"¿Cuál es el punto?" Elsa suspiró. "Hice eso dos veces e incluso no me abrió la puerta." Enterró su cabeza en sus manos. "Solo se mantiene diciéndome que me vaya."

"Hermana, odio decir esto pero quizá deberías considerar moverte." Elsa levantó su cabeza y dio a su hermana una mirada de total desesperación.

"No puedo, Giselle . ¿No entiendes que es todo para mí?" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "La necesito como necesito el aire o el agua. Me siento tan vacía sin ella." Desvió su cabeza, airadamente limpiando las lágrimas que parecían formarse tan fácilmente durante la última semana. "¿De qué sirve todo esto?"

"¿Hmm?" Giselle no entendía la pregunta.

"¿De qué sirve todo esto?" Gesticuló en los informes y papeles sobre su escritorio. "¿Cuáles son las ganancias y proporciones y los beneficios si no hay nada que valga la pena para compartir esto? ¿Para qué vale la pena la preciada reputación Winter y el status si la única mujer que mas necesito en mi vida ni siquiera me habla?"

"Elsa, estás hablando como loca ahora. Sabes tan bien como yo que este negocio tiene que sobrevivir y hacer dinero."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para qué podamos tener muchos más ceros en nuestras cuentas bancarias?" Se levantó y miró por la ventana. "Esto no significa nada sin ella."

"¿Elsa?" Elsa limpió su cara con su mano antes de voltear para ver a Iduna parada en la puerta. "Estaba en el centro haciendo algunas compras y espero que ustedes muchachas me acompañaran a almorzar." Entró y cerró la puerta. "¿Qué le sucedió a tu amiga? Pensé que ella reemplazó a Nani."

"Se fue," Elsa dijo sin dar detalles. "Estoy demasiado ocupada para almorzar hoy, mamá, tal vez Giselle pueda ir contigo."

"Bien, no es nada importante yo supongo." Se sentó en el sofá. "¿Así qué la mujer que intentaste ayudar se fue? Yo habría podido decirte que no trabajaría." Miró a su hija más joven. "Esa gente no entiende que trabajar duro lo es todo. Solo quieren sentarse y recoger un cheque. Supongo que la registraran para el desempleo para que hurgue el bolsillo de tu hermana más."

"Anna no es así, madre," Giselle la defendió. "No renunció porque no le guste trabajar. Hay otras razones."

"No hay excusa para dejar un trabajo bien pagado excepto pura holgazanería. Está en su sangre."

"¿En la sangre de quién, mamá?" Elsa saltó. "¿La pobre basura blanca de la que te encanta hablar?" Sus manos agarraron el respaldo de su silla, los nudillos blancos por la presión. "Estoy segura que hay gente así, pero Anna no es una de ellos. Es buena y honesta y daría su última moneda de diez centavos para ayudar a otra persona."

"Elsa..." El tono de Iduna era bajo, advirtiendo.

"No. He tenido suficiente. Tú miras mal a todo el mundo que no es una sangre azul como nosotros. Anna nunca jamás ha hecho algo para ganar tu antipatía, sin embargo la tratas como una bastarda en las reuniones familiares." Apunto de estallar de cólera, Elsa dejó sueltas las palabras que se negaron a ser ocultadas más tiempo. "Me da igual lo que pienses, mamá, yo amo a Anna y no te permitiré hablar mal sobre ella, ¿me entendiste?"

Giselle dio un paso atrás, segura que su madre y hermana estaban a punto de tener una batalla real de palabras. Nunca alguna de ellas se había resueltamente enfrentado a su madre y ahora Elsa acababa de anunciar su desafío en el más tabú de los temas. Iduna se tensó y frunció los labios.

"¿Pensé que ese asunto fue precisado hace años o has olvidado tu promesa a tu pobre padre?" La matriarca estaba ahora parada delante del escritorio de Elsa, sus manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de caoba. "Le juraste a él que habías terminado con esas ideas pervertidas."

La tensión de perder a Anna agotó cualquier tacto o moderación que Elsa pudiera haber tenido. "¿Piensas que diciéndome que no ame a mujeres harán desaparecer esos sentimientos? No es así. Ustedes dos me forzaron a prometer eso no importándoles como me sentía. ¿Qué está tan mal con amar a otra mujer?"

"Elsa, piensa sobre tu posición por un minuto."

"¡A la mierda mi posición!" Elsa se apartó de su sillón y dio un paso adelante observando que Giselle rápidamente se puso entre ellas. "Enfréntalo, madre. Tú hija mayor es una lesbiana. No puedes cambiar eso así que mejor aprende a aceptarlo. Anna es mi amante y dejaré todo lo que tengo para conservarla." Bajó su voz, el serio tono mortal. "Incluyendo mi familia."

"Quizá este no es el mejor momento para hablar acerca de esto," Giselle dijo, intentando dirigir a su hermana mayor lejos de su madre.

"No Giselle ," Iduna se erizó. "Es obvio que tu hermana ha decidido tirar todo lo que su padre y yo trabajamos por todos estos años."

"¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptarlo?" Elsa gritó. "Es mi vida."

"Mamá, no hay razón por la que ella pueda ser así y seguir haciendo un buen trabajo dirigiendo la compañía."

"¿De qué lado estás?" La matriarca se giró hacía su hija más joven. "No me digas que aceptas esto, que Jack lo acepta."

"No estamos para decidir a quién ama Elsa, mamá." Giselle respiró profundamente y miró a su hermana mayor. "Y sí, Jack y yo aceptamos a Anna," agregó.

"No puedo creer esto." Se acercó al sofá y recuperó su bolso. "Habría pensado que después de la muerte del pobre Hans te hubieras dado cuenta lo que puede suceder colgar con el elemento incorrecto. ¿Y justo cómo crees que los accionistas se sentirán sobre esto?"

"No es asunto de los malditos accionistas con quien estoy durmiendo," Elsa habló fuerte. "No es que ellos puedan despedirme fuera de la oficina."

"Tú sola no controlas los intereses, Elsa. No te olvides de eso."

"En realidad, mamá," Giselle intervino. "Con las acciones de Hans entre nosotras tenemos el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones. Todo lo que necesitamos es a Toby, Michael, o Tod para votar con nosotras y tendremos el control de los intereses."

"¿Así que eso es?" Los labios de Iduna estaban fruncidos, su frustración era obvia. "Bien. Si Elsa desea tirar su vida y tú estás dispuesta a ayudarla, que así sea. Llamaré a un taxi desde el piso de abajo." Salió furiosamente de la oficina, dejando a las hermanas solas otra vez.

"Bien esto fue productivo," Elsa suspiró cuando se hundió en su sillón. "Finalmente me enfrenté a ella e incluso no importa porque Anna se marchó de todos modos."

"Sabes que esto no es el final de esto, ¿no es así?" Giselle dijo. "Garantizo que allí estará un mensaje en mi máquina cuando llegue casa."

"Lo sé, hermana. Siento que tuvieras que estar en medio de esto." Tomó su pluma, el regalo que hacía que su corazón doliera aún más por su querida Anna.

"¿Elsa... quieres que intente y hable con Anna?"

"¿Crees que podría haber alguna diferencia? No quiere hablar conmigo."

"No creo que pueda hacerle daño," Giselle dijo.

"Haría un trato con el diablo si pensara que podría hacerla hablar conmigo otra vez." Levantó la mirada en su hermana. "Por favor. Si piensas que hay algo que tú puedas hacer o decir para hacer que ella entienda como me siento, hazlo."

"¿En qué el motel está?"

"El Maverick en Central. Más o menos a ocho millas al oeste del Arcadia."

"Ese qué casi está en la línea de la ciudad de Schenectady, ¿no? ¿El que pone todos esos llamativas adornos de Navidad cada año?"

"Ese es el lugar."

"Iré a hablar con ella pero necesitas contarme lo que realmente sucedió esa noche. Merece saber la verdad completa, no solo lo que esos papeles que encontró le dijeron."

Elsa vaciló, después asintió en acuerdo. "Estaba en Sam's..."

x.x.x.x

"Aquí tienes, dulzura" Anna dijo cuando puso el plato de la comida enlatada abajo para Tabitha. Depositó la lata vacía en la basura justo cuando hubo unos golpes en la puerta. "¿Quién es?"

"Giselle Winter."

"Um..." Anna miró por la mirilla, verificando que la pelirroja estuviera sola. "No estoy realmente de humor para compañía en este momento," dijo suavemente.

"Anna, es de mala educación dejar a alguien parado fuera de la puerta."

"Pero..." Renuente quitó la cadena y el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta. "Giselle , si esto es acerca de Elsa..."

"Por supuesto que es acerca de Elsa," la pelirroja dijo cuando entró al cuarto. "Mi hermana está descorazonada y tú ni siquiera le das la oportunidad de explicarse. Hola, Tabitha."

"Mrrow."

"Nada hay realmente que decir, ¿no?"

"Tú dímelo." Giselle se sentó en una cama e indicó para que la joven mujer se sentara en la otra.

"Me mintió."

"Sí lo hizo... sobre el accidente. No sobre lo que siente por ti. Hay una diferencia."

"¿Cómo puede algo que se construye sobre una mentira ser verdadero?" Anna se levantó y cojeando se acercó al minúsculo refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua.

"Mintió sobre el accidente. Todo lo demás era verdad, Anna. Sus sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y tú tienes que saber eso."

"Sé que siente algo," la joven mujer respondió después de que volviera a su asiento.

"Si pudieras verla, sabrías que siente más que algo." Extendió su mano y tomó la mano de Anna. "Escúchame, estamos hablando acerca de mi hermana ahora. La conozco. No es de las que toma los sentimientos de las personas ligeramente, especialmente los propios." Giselle soltó y bajó la mirada. "Anna, esto está matándola. No está comiendo, no está durmiendo, nada le importa a ella ahora."

"Esto no ha sido un picnic para mí tampoco," confesó.

"¿Entonces por qué no ir y hablar con ella? Vamos, Anna. Piensa en esto por un minuto. Si todo lo que quería hacer era cubrir sus huellas, ¿entonces por qué se quedó en el hospital? ¿Por qué no solo te abandonó y dejó que ellos se preocuparan de cuidar de ti?"

"No lo sé... quizá se sentía culpable."

"Dime algo Anna, cuando ustedes dos, tú sabes... ¿te hace sentir a ti qué tiene culpa?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

"¿Entonces por qué supones que todo lo que hace viene de la culpa?" Giselle sonrió por dentro en la confusa mirada en la cara de Anna. "Si tuviera solo culpa, no habría abierto su casa para ti. No habría hecho todo lo que hizo para ocuparse de ti. Mira, sé que estás demasiado dolida pero tienes que mirar el cuadro entero. Elsa te ama."

"¿Cómo se supone que la perdone?" La joven mujer preguntó, su voz quebrada por la emoción. "Han sido seis meses y todavía no puedo caminar sin dolor. Tengo cicatrices."

"¿Ves esto?" Giselle enrolló su manga hasta revelar una pequeña cicatriz blanca cerca de su codo. "Elsa y yo estábamos corriendo en nuestras bicicletas y rozó la mía haciéndome caer. Me fracturé mi codo y tuve que pasar el verano en un molde. Todavía no puedo extender este brazo completamente y se cada vez que va a llover ahora. ¿Piensas que no debí haberla perdonado por eso?"

"Por supuesto que no. Fue un accidente," Anna dijo.

"Exactamente. Fue un accidente cuando provocó que me cayera de mi bici y fue un accidente cuando te golpeó con su auto."

"No es lo mismo, Giselle ."

"¿No lo es? Dime algo, Anna. ¿Piensas que intentó golpearte con su auto?"

"No."

"Entonces fue un accidente, ¿correcto? Incluso si éste fuera su culpa este seguiría siendo un accidente." Se movió en la cama, intentando encontrar un sitio donde los resortes no intentaran empujar a través de la delgada manta. "¿Qué recuerdas sobre esa noche?"

"No mucho," Anna admitió. "Intentaba llegar a casa y algunos hombres comenzaron a perseguirme. Recuerdo correr a través del parque y después sobre Madison. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es despertando en el hospital."

Giselle asintió, los acontecimientos encajaban con la descripción de su hermana. "¿Tú saliste corriendo por la esquina o en medio de la calle?"

"Creo que era por el medio, nevaba, no lo sé."

"Elsa dice que iba sobre Madison cuando precipitadamente saliste de entre algunos vehículos estacionados. Dice que no hubo manera de que se detuviera a tiempo."

"¿Entonces por qué inventar la historia acerca de llegar después del accidente?"

"Tomó un poco de vino en la cena y se preocupó que la arrestaran por conducir bebida. Sí, mintió para cubrirse pero se aseguró de que se ocuparan de ti. Intentó hacer responsablemente las cosas, Anna. Tienes que darle el crédito por eso."

"Fue un accidente," la joven mujer susurró. "Si no hubiera estado bebiendo..."

"De todas formas no habría podido evitarte. Si estás buscando a alguien para culpar, culpa a los hombres que estaban persiguiéndote."

"¿Pero por qué no me dijo la verdad después?"

"¿Qué sucedió cuando descubriste la verdad, Anna?"

La joven mujer miró su regazo. "Yo la dejé."

"No le has dado la oportunidad para explicarse, ¿lo hiciste?" Se acercó a la mujer que consideraba su cuñada. "Anna, el accidente no fue su culpa. Puede ser culpable de mal juicio pero no de algo más. ¿Tú amas a Elsa?" Levantando su cabeza para mostrar sus brillantes ojos con expuestas lágrimas, Anna contestó.

"Sí."

"¿Piensas que te lastimaría a propósito?"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué la estás castigando por algo sobre lo que no tenía control? Déjame llevarte a casa, Anna."

x.x.x.x

Elsa estaba sentada en el sofá, el colgante que le había dado a Anna para Navidad en sus manos. No había recibido noticias de Giselle y la ejecutiva temió que la intervención de su hermana no tuviera efecto en Anna. Las lágrimas salían libremente, mojando sus manos con las saladas gotas. El sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse atrajo su atención hacia la cocina. Cuando vio a Giselle entrar a la sala de estar sola, el corazón de Elsa se hundió. Abrió su boca para hablar pero no hubo nada para decir. Fuiste a por Anna y ella no volverá.

"¿Elsa?"

"Todo está bien, Giselle . Sé que hiciste lo posible." Miró fijamente el colgante. "¿Ella... dijo algo?"

"Dijo muchas cosas, pero quizás sería mejor si se lo preguntas tú misma." Fue entonces que la puerta corrediza se cerró, alertando a Elsa que Giselle no estaba sola.

"¿Está aquí?" Se levantó y rápidamente se limpió las huellas de las lágrimas en su cara. "¿Está ella aquí?" A toda velocidad pasó a su hermana y entró a la cocina sin esperar una respuesta.

Anna apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar a Tabitha en el piso antes de que se encontrara cogida en los fuertes brazos de Elsa. El bastón chocó ruidosamente en el piso cuando la alta mujer la hizo girar dándole vueltas, abrazándola apretadamente.

"Estás... aplastando... me."

"Oh, lo siento." Elsa rápidamente dejó a su amante abajo y recuperó el bastón. "Es solo... bien..."

"Todo está bien," Anna dijo, estirando su brazo para tomar la mano más grande en la suya. Estaba sorprendida de ver una expresión tan demacrada en la cara de Elsa. Se dio cuenta que la separación había sido justo tan dura para su amante como lo fue para ella. "Te extrañé también."

"Por favor no te vayas otra vez," Elsa rogó. No había intentado sonar tan desesperada pero el pensamiento de no tener a la rubia mujer en su vida era demasiado para soportar. "Haré cualquier cosa... solo no te marches."

"No puedo prometer eso," Anna dijo tristemente, apartándose y apoyando la mano contra la barra. "Tengo preguntas, Elsa. Necesitamos hablar."

"Pienso que esa es mi señal para irme," Giselle se dirigió dentro de su posición en el arco entre la cocina y la sala de estar. "Hermana, saca la maleta de Anna de mi auto."

Los ojos de Elsa nunca salieron de su amante. "Seguro... vuelvo enseguida, ¿Ok?"

"Estaré aquí," la joven mujer contestó suavemente, dando una tenue sonrisa. La ejecutiva renuente abrió la puerta corrediza y salió. Giselle se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Anna.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Yeah," asintió, dando vuelta de frente a la pelirroja. "Gracias."

"Anna, sé que ella te lastimó pero que no olvides como fácilmente puedes lastimarla también. Sé benévola con mi hermana. Te ama mucho." Cuando Elsa volvió, Giselle se despidió y salió.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, un incómodo silencio cayó sobre las amantes. Estaban en la cocina perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y miedos. Tabitha se metió dentro del cuarto y distinguió libremente el negro de los pantalones de Elsa.

"¿Mrrow?" Se frotó contra su alta dueña y comenzó a ronronear.

"Hey allí." Se agachó y recogió al feliz gato. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estuviste cuidando bien a mami?"

"Te extraño, sabes," Anna dijo, moviéndose un par de pasos más cerca. "Se la pasó llorando por ti y mirando a la puerta." Bajo la mirada al suelo. "Me lo pasé llorando también," agregó quedamente. Elsa bajó a Tabitha y cerró la restante distancia entre ellas justo cuando los labios de Anna comenzaron a temblar. "Esto se sentía como alguna clase de horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar." Los brazos de Elsa la rodearon justo cuando la joven mujer se derrumbó en lágrimas.

"Está bien, amor te tengo." Sostuvo a Anna fuertemente, temiendo que si la soltaba desaparecería. "¿Quieres ir a sentarte en el sofá y hablar?"

"Seguro," la joven mujer sollozaba. "Si tú quieres hacerlo."

"Lo que tú quieras hacer, Anna. Si prefieres sentarte en la mesa..."

"No, el sofá sería agradable." El cuarto de motel no tenía un sofá... bien, no uno en el que se hubiera sentido segura sentada sobre el. Las manos apoyadas en la espalda de la una en la otra, la pareja entró a la sala de estar. Anna tomó su acostumbrado cojín en el extremo mientras Elsa vaciló, entonces se sentó en el extremo opuesto en vez de en el medio. Para su sorpresa, la joven mujer se recorrió para ocupar el cojín vacío. Elsa tomó esto como una buena señal y puso la mano en la rodilla de Anna.

"Te amo, Anna."

"Lo sé." Respiró profundamente y miró dentro de los azules ojos que la frecuentaron en sus sueños. "Y yo también te amo. No habría vuelto si no lo hiciera."

"Siento haberte mentido. Desearía que hubiera alguna manera que pudiera resarcir esto."

"¿Harías algo ahora?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"Dime lo qué realmente sucedió."

"Anna, eso está en el pasado. Porque no puedes..." Fue silenciada por el dedo de Anna sobre sus labios.

"Porque necesito saber qué sucedió," interrumpió. "Por favor Elsa. Me debes la verdad." La ejecutiva asintió y tragó.

"Sucedió tan rápidamente." Sacudió su cabeza, los plateados mechones se agitaron con el movimiento. "Fue tan rápido." Mirando dentro de los suaves ojos turquesa, continuó. "Nunca te vi, Anna, estaba conduciendo, pensando en que acababa de desperdiciar la noche con un idiota y de repente allí estabas tú. Pisé los frenos pero con la nieve en el piso..." Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente en la memoria del total silencio que precedió al horroroso golpe. "No hubo nada más que pudiera hacer." Apartó la mirada otra vez, enfocándose en el reloj del abuelo. "Había tanta sangre, Anna. Pensé que te había matado. Cuando me di cuenta que no, te puse en mi auto y te llevé al hospital tan rápidamente como pude."

"¿Por qué te quedaste?" Elsa sintió una pequeña pero insistente mano en su barbilla, forzándola a encontrar la mirada de Anna.

"Hiciste tu trabajo, me llevaste al hospital. Habrías podido irte y nadie jamás habría sabido. ¿Por qué no te marchaste?"

"Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien. Cuando ellos vieron que no tenías seguro, querían enviarte al Memorial. Quería asegurarme de que tuvieras el mejor cuidado y ese estaba en Albany Med así que mentí sobre el seguro."

"¿Y tu estabas protegiéndote después de eso?"

"No.Quizá hasta que hice que firmaras los papeles," Elsa admitió. "Pero no después de eso."

"¿Entonces por qué te mantuviste volviendo?" Elsa dio la única respuesta que podría, la honesta.

"Deseaba verte. Para lograr conocerte mejor."

"¿Sabes lo que recuerdo sobre esos primeros días?" Anna miró hacía el techo. "Esto es sobre todo borrosos vistazos aquí y allá, solo pedacitos realmente. Deben haber estado dándome alguna fuerte droga entonces."

"Estaban," Elsa convino.

"Recuerdo levantar la mirada y verte." Sonrió calurosamente y miró a su amante. "Allí estabas, esa maravillosa mujer diciéndome que todo estaría bien."

"Me preguntaste si yo era un ángel," la mujer de cabello plateado agregó, sonriendo para si misma en el recuerdo.

"Lo eras para mí, sabes. Eras mi propio ángel de la guarda personal, cuidando por mí cada paso del camino. Eras mi caballero en brillante armadura, mi héroe." Levantó el brazo de Elsa y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de la mujer más mayor. "No sabía por qué tomaste tanto interés en mí pero estaba agradecida." Su voz se volvió triste. "Ahora lo sé."

"No." Elsa apoyó su palma contra la mejilla de Anna. "Esa primera noche actuaba por el instinto de conservación y miedo pero no pienses jamás que fingí preocupación después eso." Los azules ojos buscaron los turquesa, rogándoles que entendieran. "No puedo explicarlo pero había algo sobre ti, Anna Summer. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, y las únicas veces que era feliz era cuando estaba contigo. Pienso que me enamoré de ti desde ese primer día que despertaste en el hospital."

"¿Qué sucedió con el Porshe?"

"Lo arreglé y después lo vendí. No podría conducirlo otra vez." Bajó la mano y comenzó a acariciar el rojizo cabello cayendo en cascada sobre los hombros de Anna.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Mm?"

"Cuando te diste cuenta que me enamoré de ti, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?" Elsa tiró de la joven mujer más cerca, manteniéndola segura en sus brazos.

"Para el momento en que me di cuenta que estabas enamorada de mí, me había ya enamorado de ti... duramente." Corriendo el riesgo, se inclinó y puso un tierno beso sobre la dorada cabeza, contenta cuando sintió a Anna recargarse en ella. Giró su cabeza para que a su mejilla descansara donde acababan de estar sus labios, Elsa continuó. "Intenté tan duramente fingir que no estaba sucediendo, pero cada día me enamoraba más y más. Estaba asustada que si te decía la verdad me dejarías. No podía perderte, Anna, yo solo no podía." Su voz se quebró y tuvo que parar y respiró profundamente. Un suave apretón la animó. "Cuando te fuiste... cuando Flora me llamó..." Las palabras le fallaron a la ejecutiva y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

"No sabía que hacer, que pensar," Anna dijo. "Dolía tanto." Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el largo cabello plateado de su amante. "Pero tanto como esto dolía, era peor estar sin ti."

"Te amo, Anna." Tomó la barbilla de la joven mujer y sus ojos se encontraron. "No puedo cambiar lo qué sucedió en el pasado pero puedo darte mi palabra que nunca te mentiré otra vez." Su pulgar rozaba contra el labio inferior de Anna. "Sé que probablemente nunca puedas perdonarme por mentirte, pero te amo y sé que tú me amas."

"Lo hago," la joven mujer dijo seriamente. "Nunca he amado a nadie de la manera en que te amo a ti."

"No sabes cuánto desearía que nunca hubiera sucedido el accidente, que nunca hubieras sufrido atravesando por todo ese dolor."

"Pero Elsa..." Besó el pulgar apoyado contra su labio. "Si nunca hubiera sucedido entonces no nos habríamos conocido. A veces las cosas suceden por una razón."

"¿Entonces podemos pasar a hablar a partir de aquí?"

"Me gustaría eso." Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Elsa. "¿Amor?"

La mujer de cabello plateado sonrió en la palabra cariñosa y recompensó a Anna con un rápido beso en la frente. "¿Yeah?"

"¿Podríamos solo quedarnos así para siempre?"

Elsa sonrió ampliamente y apretó a su amante contra ella. "Seguro."

x.x.x.x

"¿Cuándo terminarás allí adentro, chica del cumpleaños?" Elsa llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

"Casi." Abrochó el top y miró su reflejo en el espejo. "Cariño, ¿no crees qué este bikini es un poco... revelador?"

"Es la intención que sea de esa manera."

"Eres pervertida, Elsa Winter, ¿sabías eso?"

"Únicamente contigo, mi querida." Cansada de esperar, Elsa abrió la puerta del baño y fue un placer para la vista, Anna que estaba parada allí con solo la parte más descubierta del bikini puesto. "Muy lindo," dijo arrastrando la voz.

"Lindo para ti quizá," la joven mujer respondió, tirando de la amarilla parte inferior. Los rojizos mechones de vellos se asomaban por los lados. "Genial." Se lo quitó otra vez y se dirigió hacía los artículos de tocador. "¿Por qué no te adelantas, amor? Tengo que ocuparme de algo primero."

"¿Seguro que no quieres ninguna ayuda? Estaría feliz en ayudarte." Tomando la maquinita de afeitar, Anna sonrió a su amante.

"Si me 'ayudaras', no iríamos a ninguna parte cerca de la piscina hoy." Se apartó solo para sentir los brazos de Elsa envolverse alrededor de ella.

"¿Y? ¿Sería esa una cosa tan mala?"

"Eres incorregible." Volteó para ver las rubias cejas menearse lujuriosamente. "Estoy segura que este bikini es más un regalo para ti que para mí."

"Tú me conoces tan bien."

"Uh uh uh." Anna bajó la mano e interceptó las merodeadoras manos. "Nada de eso ahora."

"Pero este es tu cumpleaños. ¿Estás segura no hay algo más que te gustaría hacer además de holgazanear alrededor de la piscina?" Elsa intentó reanudar las juguetonas caricias pero fue detenida una vez más.

"En este momento, no," Anna dijo. "Y tú ya hiciste eso esta mañana." Miraba de su vello púbico a su máquina de afeitar y de regreso otra vez. "No estoy segura si necesito una maquina de afeitar o una podadora."

"Yeah" Elsa contestó. "Los incipientes vellos mostrándose." Su mano comenzó a hacer círculos en el abdomen de Anna, dirigiéndose constantemente al sur. "¿Estás segura que no deseas ayuda?" Preguntó mientras frotaba su nariz en el oído de la mujer más pequeña.

"¿No es por eso por lo qué no fuimos a nadar ayer?" Salió del abrazo de Elsa. "Ve a llevar el té helado afuera y estaré abajo en algunos minutos."

Una vez sola, Anna se sentó en el retrete y separó las piernas para cortar los salvajes rubios rizos. Su mente vagó sobre los acontecimientos del año pasado. Hace un año estaba trabajando en Money Slasher y no tenía diez centavos a mi nombre mucho menos algo más. Ahora mírame... viviendo en una mansión alistándome para usar un traje de baño y holgazanear en la piscina. Movió su cabeza con incredulidad. Bajando la mirada a sus desnudas piernas, encontró casi difícil de creer que hace solo seis meses estaban en moldes.

No estaba segura que pudiera caminar otra vez. Y aquí estaba, había sido cerca de un mes desde que dejó el bastón atrás y era solo cuando se empujaba demasiado fuerte que sentía algún dolor en sus piernas o tobillo. La fina cicatriz sobre su mejilla donde las puntadas una vez habían estado se descoloró en una tenue línea que era apenas visible. De todas formas Anna sabía que era el lugar más besado en su cara, a excepción de sus labios, por supuesto. Me pregunto si ella incluso se da cuenta que hace eso, musitó. Era uno de los pequeños hábitos que Elsa tenía que encontraba tan cariñoso. Mi Elsa... te amo tanto. Repentinamente se sintió sola sin su querida, Anna rápidamente terminó de afeitar su vello púbico y tiró de la parte inferior de su bikini. Un precipitado recorrido del cepillo a través de su cabello y salió en busca de Elsa.

El sol de la tarde de agosto golpeaba en el blanco concreto, haciendo que la descalza ejecutiva se pegase a las áreas sombreadas mientras llevaba la jarra de té helado afuera, y la posaba encima la mesa. La piscina era un azul brillante, limpia cristalina y lista para nadar. Colocando la bandeja abajo, Elsa caminó al trampolín.

Anna llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su amante caminar hacía el trampolín. El bikini de tirantes negro de dos piezas que Elsa usaba no ocultaba nada, mucho para el regocijo de la joven mujer. Su propio traje amarillo claro era un poco más reservado... pero no por mucho. En vez de ser uno de tirantes como el de Elsa, Anna tenía una pequeña franja que cubría la hendidura de su trasero y la mitad de cada mejilla. La parte superior, sin embargo, apenas cubría sus pezones y estaba segura una vez más que una talla más pequeña fue comprada para hacerle mostrar más escote. ¿Un regalo para mí, hmm? Pienso que es más un regalo para ella.

Metiéndose a la parte poco profunda, Anna observó cuando Elsa saltó del trampolín otra vez y se zambulló en el agua con apenas un salpicar. Pronto Elsa la acompañó y ellas chapotearon y jugaron durante un rato antes de retirarse a recostarse en las acojinadas tumbonas. Elsa utilizó una servilleta para limpiar el sudor del exterior del vaso antes de darle el té helado.

"Gracias, cariño," Anna dijo, tomando la mitad de la fría bebida antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa lateral. "No puedo creer el calor que hace aquí afuera hoy."

"La humedad está subiendo," Elsa contestó, sacando exceso del agua de su cabello. "Cinco minutos y te garantizo que nosotras desearemos ir nuevamente dentro del agua." Limpió su frente. "Creo que estoy sudando ya." Tomó el vaso y se acostó en la tumbona, agradecida que la sombrilla les proporcionara sombra contra el ardiente sol. No vio a Anna sacar un cubo de hielo de la jarra y gritó sorprendida cuando este aterrizó en su pecho. "¡Whooo, eso está frío!" Se quejó.

"¿Pensé que dijiste qué tenías calor?" La joven mujer sonrió. La depredadora mirada en los ojos de su amante rápidamente le indicó que había cometido un error. "Uh oh. ¿Amor, Um... Elsa? ¿Tú sabes qué te amo, correcto? ¿No estarás pensando en buscar venganza, correcto?"

"¿Yo?" La alta mujer fingió inocencia, sus dedos sacaron los cubos de su vaso. Anna se encontró sujetada a la tumbona antes de que pudiera moverse y varios cubos fueron empujados entre la parte superior del bikini amarillo y su piel.

"Oooh, sácalos de allí. Oh está frío." Se subió el top, liberando el hielo, que rebotó inofensivamente en el suelo.

"Bien, eso valió el esfuerzo" Elsa hizo un gesto, su boca apartada a solo pulgadas de los pezones descubiertos erguidos por los hielos. "¿Querrías que te ayudara a calentarte, chica del cumpleaños?"

"Pero estamos afuera." Anna miró alrededor aunque sabía que nadie estaba cerca.

"Bien entonces mejor me aseguraré que estés cubierta," Elsa dijo. Anna gimió cuando una mano cubrió su pecho izquierdo y suaves labios reclamaron el otro.

"Oh Elsa... Um, ¿Q-qué piensas estás haciendo?"

"Mmm, amándote," vino la amortiguada respuesta. Anna se encontró presionada detrás contra el cojín de la tumbona y las sensaciones comenzaron a acumularse dentro de ella. ¿Por qué estoy luchando así? La joven mujer pensó para si misma. Alcanzando entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos encontraron lo que ellos estaban buscando. Pronto Elsa estaba respirando justo tan difícilmente como ella y Anna estaba segura que iban a hacer el amor justo allí en la tumbona cuando el sonido de un auto subiendo por el camino de entrada cogió su oído.

"Maldición," Elsa murmuró cuando se quitó. "Alguien está aquí." Agarró una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura mientras que Anna acomodaba su top. Los hijos de Giselle , Timmy y Tod llegaron corriendo por un lado de la casa.

"¡Tía Elsa, Tía Anna!" El chico más joven gritó.

"Mami dijo que podríamos venir aquí y nadar hoy, ¿no es eso genial?" Ricky tenía sus brazos ocupados con el PlayStation y obviamente estaba planeando asumir el control la televisión por algunas horas si el número de juegos que traía con el eran algún indicio. Tod saltó sobre el regazo de Anna y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Tía Anna, ¿podrías tú ir a nadar conmigo?"

"Seguro cariño, pero únicamente en la parte baja."

"Ok." Su pequeña cara sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Puede Tabitha ir a nadar con nosotros también?"

Anna se rió en la idea. "No Tod. Tabitha es un gato. A los gatos no les gusta el agua."

"Hablando del diablo," Elsa dijo, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la casa. La puerta corrediza había sido dejada abierta y el curioso felino vagaba afuera en busca de nuevos mundos para conquistar. Miró a los chicos. "Por qué ustedes dos no van a cambiarse. Hay toallas en la casa de la piscina." Volteó con Anna. "¿Crees que puedas manejar las cosas aquí afuera?"

"Seguro." Bajó al chico de su regazo. "Tod, pienso que hay una pelota en la casa de la piscina con la cual podemos jugar. Ve si tú puedes encontrarla, ¿Ok?"

"Ok, Tía Anna." Siguió a su hermano alejándose de la piscina.

Elsa los miró irse. "Parece que nosotras vamos a tener compañía por un rato."

"Así parece," la joven mujer convino cuando se levantó. "¿Por qué ellos no están usando su propia piscina?"

"Giselle dijo algo sobre la bomba rota. Lo siento amor," dijo disculpándose. "Sé que es tu cumpleaños y todo, pero..."

"No, está bien que ellos estén aquí," Anna dijo. "Solo desearía estar algo más vestida. Me siento realmente desnuda en esto." Tiró del escaso tirante del top del bikini.

"Te traeré una camisa."

"Sobreviviré con una de las tuyas y trae un short contigo también." Cubriéndose con la toalla, Anna saludó a Giselle y a Jack cuando se acercaron. Elsa volvió pocos minutos después llevando una de sus camisas. Se había cambiado de su bikini de dos piezas en uno de una sola pieza negro más apropiado que cubría la mayor parte de su trasero y con un muy pequeño proporcionado escote.

"¿Ese es tu traje para las reuniones familiares?" Anna preguntó cuando su amante llegó a su lado.

"¿Piensas que deseo ser el tema de las fantasías de mis sobrinos?" Preguntó cuando le entregaba la camisa. "Hola Giselle ." Volteó y saludó a su cuñado. "¿Cómo estás, Jack?"

"Bien, Elsa, ¿y tu?"

"Perfecto," dijo, destellando una sonrisa en Anna. "Ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no hacemos carne asada? No tomará mucho tiempo calentar la parrilla y estoy segura que tenemos algo que no esté congelado."

"Suena bien," Giselle dijo, compartiendo un guiño con su hermana cuando Anna no estaba mirando. "Es justo un día perezoso y ustedes dos no estaban planeando hacer algo, ¿no?"

"No," Elsa contestó. "Iré a buscar y ver que tenemos para que podamos asar a la parilla."

Una hora más tarde Jack estaba ocupado cuidando la parrilla mientras las mujeres y los chicos jugaban en el agua. Timmy y Elsa compitieron uno contra en otro a través de la distancia de la piscina mientras que Anna y Tod chapoteaban alrededor en la parte poco profunda, jugando ocasionalmente con la colorida pelota de playa. Cuando la joven mujer preguntó a Elsa donde estaba Giselle , recibió una vaga respuesta sobre que la pelirroja no era una nadadora. La clara piel de Tod mostró señales rápidamente de tornarse rosa y cuando Anna ofreció llevarlo adentro, Elsa subió y dijo que tenía que ir a conseguir algo de todos modos. Pocos minutos después Jack se acercó a la piscina y susurró algo en el oído de Timmy, haciendo al chico salir y dirigirse adentro, dejando a Anna como la única persona en el agua. Sintiéndose incómoda, salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla, pensando que Elsa estaba tardando demasiado. Estaba dirigiéndose a la casa cuando Jack la detuvo.

"Anna, ven a darles una mirada en estos filetes y me dice que te parecen."

"Seguro." Se acercó a la parrilla y miró los varios pedazos de carne chisporroteando sobre el fuego. "Espero que todo el mundo esté hambriento. Hiciste todo un montón aquí están muy bien, sin embargo. Quizá algunos minutos más."

"¿Podrías vigilarlos por mí? Tengo que visitar el pequeño cuarto de los hombres." Le dio el tenedor para voltearlos y se alejó. Diez minutos más tarde los filetes estaban hechos y no había señales de Elsa o de alguien más. Anna cuidadosamente apiló la comida en una plato y apagó la parrilla. "¿Dónde están todos? Pensé que estábamos teniendo una comida al aire libre," dijo al vacío aire. Dentro de la sala de estar, Giselle estaba supervisando el colgar de los últimos adornos.

"Un poco arriba," la pelirroja dijo. "No, es demasiado alto. Bájalo un poco." Elsa estaba parada en uno de los peldaños superiores de la escalera, pensando que su hermana era un dolor en el trasero cuando se trataba de adornar. La pancarta estaba perfecta donde estaba antes pero Giselle insistió que sería mejor si estuviera arriba justo unos centímetros. Tod, Ricky, y Timmy estaban ocupados colocando rollos multicolores de serpentinas alrededor de la sala de estar.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa o ella vendrá," la ejecutiva refunfuñó. Echó un vistazo en su reloj.

"¿Dónde está Flora? Se suponía que estaría aquí con el pastel hace una mediahora."

"Ella estará aquí, y si tú solo nivelas esto, habremos terminado," Giselle dijo. Ellos voltearon en el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose. Elsa empujó la tachuela a través de la pancarta y la pegó a la pared, saltando de la escalera justo cuando Anna pasaba a través del arco.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Anna!" Gritaron, repitiendo las palabras impresas en la pancarta. La joven mujer se paró allí sin habla, sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa. Mientras que había pensado que era extraño que nadie excepto Elsa le hubiera deseado un feliz cumpleaños, lo atribuyó a que ellos no sabían. Nunca se imaginó que Elsa le daría una fiesta. Tod tiró en su húmeda camisa.

"¿Tía Anna, esto quiere decir que puedo darte tu regalo ahora?"

"Dentro de un rato, Tod" Giselle dijo, apartando a su hijo. "Tenemos que comer primero."

"Um... uh... oh mi..." Anna volteó con su impresionada expresión en su amante. "¿Tú planeaste esto?"

"Flora está en camino con tu pastel y pienso que Toby y Agnes vendrán más tarde," Elsa contestó, cruzando el cuarto de estar parándose delante de la abrumada mujer. "Feliz cumpleaños, amor."

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me dio una fiesta por mi cumpleaños," Anna susurró. "No puedo creer esto."

"Créelo. Puedes contar con que este será un acontecimiento anual de ahora en adelante." Miró a los chicos. "Ustedes individuos vayan ayudar a su padre a traer los platos." Una vez que salieron del cuarto, volvió su atención a Anna. "Te amo. No pensarías que dejaría tu cumpleaños pasar sin hacerte una fiesta, ¿lo hiciste?"

"No dijiste nada excepto sobre el bikini así que pensé..." Movió su cabeza y sonrió. "Debí haber sabido. Los Winters aman las fiestas."

"Bien, eso puede ser verdad, pero esta Winter en particular tenía más de una razón para hacerte una fiesta que solo tu cumpleaños." En la mirada de extrañeza, Elsa simplemente le dio una maliciosa sonrisa. "Tú verás más tarde. Vamos, ve a ponerte algo seco para que podemos comer antes de que se enfríe."

Flora llegó un rato más tarde, el asiento trasero de su auto venía con un pastel grande de hojuelas. Ricky y Timmy consiguieron sus dedos llenos de glaseado antes de que Elsa pudiera ponerlo arriba fuera de su alcance. Tod insistió en sentarse en el regazo de Anna durante la comida y la vista hizo sonreír Elsa. La gente que significaba mucho para ella estaba allí para ayudar a celebrar el cumpleaños de la persona que significaba todo. Ni una palabra fue dicha cuando Flora los acompañó en la comida y la atmósfera fue relajada y confortable. Las pequeñas conversaciones laterales tenían lugar alrededor de ella pero la ejecutiva no les prestó ninguna atención. Su atención estaba en la belleza de ojos turquesa y el pensamiento del regalo oculto en la oficina. Toby y Agnes llegaron cuando la comida terminaba. Anna se había reído en la vista del corpulento hombre grande llevando una caña de pescar envuelta en un delicado papel de seda.

"Caramba Toby, no tengo idea qué lo que traes," Elsa dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sabes que las cañas de pescar no es las cosas más fáciles en el mundo para envolverse," contestó. "Le tomó a Agnes mucho tiempo conseguir hacerlo." Se acercó a Anna y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando le dio el regalo. "Feliz cumpleaños, rubia."

"Supongo que es hora de abrir regalos," Elsa anunció.

"Bien aquí, abre el mío primero," dijo Toby.

"Es hermosa," Anna dijo cuando la envoltura final fue quitada.

"Esa no es solo un caña de pescar que tienes allí, rubia," dijo. "Es lo último de la línea Power Pole con ultra sensible punta y carrete de mano zurda. Quizá la próxima vez que vayas a pescar no lances los lunkers de regreso."

"Oh, probablemente lo haré," admitió. "Pero seguro será divertido pescarlos."

"No quería reconocerlo. He cogido más rueda que lobina esta temporada," refunfuñó bonachonamente.

"Tía Anna, ¿ahora abrirás mi regalo?" Tod preguntó, sosteniendo el regalo en sus manos.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, cariño," dijo, tomando el regalo de él. La envoltura fue quitada para revelar una botella de su perfume preferido. "Gracias, Tod. Es muy bonito." Le dio al pequeño un beso en la mejilla.

Mirando a Giselle , le dio las gracias silenciosamente con su mirada. Timmy y Ricky le dieron regalos también, seguido por un regalo de Giselle y Jack mientras que Flora le dio un broche que era sin lugar a dudas impresionante. Después de ver los regalos que los otros Winters la habían dado, Anna sabía que el bikini no era el único regalo que su amante tenía guardado para ella. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas un minuto más tarde cuando Elsa y Toby desaparecieron dentro de la oficina. Juntos sacaron una gran, voluminosa caja cubierta en papel verde. Jack y Ricky quitaron todo de la mesa del café para hacer espacio.

Anna se levantó y sonrió. "Gracias," dijo. "¿Me pregunto que en la tierra puede ser? Parece un poco grande." La caja era fácilmente tan grande como sus brazos extendidos y la mitad de alto.

"Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas," Elsa contestó, compartiendo una cómplice sonrisa con su hermana cuando Anna comenzó a desenvolver la gran caja.

Sin bien la caja por sí misma proclamaba que una televisión a color de veintisiete pulgadas estaba esperando dentro pero la joven mujer sabía por el peso que no era el caso. Además, había ya media docena de televisiones flotando alrededor de la casa para que esta fuera. Seguramente Elsa no se habría molestado por comprar otra. Su curiosidad estaba picándole cuando abrió la caja para revelar otra caja adentro, estaba envuelta en rojo papel festivo.

"No tenía más de cumpleaños para envolver así que utilicé el papel de Navidad. Espero que no te importe."

"Elsa, podrías haber envuelto esto en periódico y no me habría importado," Anna aseguró, sacando la caja más pequeña. Ricky quitó la primera caja. La caja roja fue desenvuelta y abierta para solo descubrir otra caja adentro. "Oh, papel azul esta vez."

"No quería que estuvieras aburrida con el mismo viejo papel," Elsa bromeó. Dos cajas más con diferente color de papel tenían a los chicos en un ataque de risa y los adultos se reían suavemente.

"No puedo mirar esto," dijo Toby con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Tabitha estaba teniendo un magnífico rato jugando con el papel cuando este cayó al piso.

."¿Cuántas cajas envolviste?" Anna preguntó después de la sexta caja abierta para encontrar solamente otra esperando adentro.

"Oh, algunas más." La diabólica sonrisa y el menear de las cejas provocaron que los hijos de Giselle volvieran a reír. Finalmente una caja envuelta en papel plateado con cintas doradas fue revelada.

"Esa tiene que ser," dijo Toby. Jack y Giselle asintieron en acuerdo. Con toda la emoción de un niño, Anna abrió la caja para revelar una chaqueta de esquí verde con negro.

"Oh, es hermosa," dijo, sacándola de la caja y levantándola para que todos la vieran.

"Es bonita, incluso si es un poco temprano para la nieve," Giselle dijo. Anna estaba ya levantada probándosela. "Queda perfectamente."

"Exacta," Ricky dijo. Tod agregó una petición para una en los mismos colores. Elsa simplemente se quedó atrás y sonrió en la imagen ante ella.

"Puede ser temprano para la nieve aquí pero no en todas partes." La esquina de su labio se levantó con una sonrisa.

"¿Anna qué hay en el bolsillo interior?"

"El interior..." Abrió el cierre de la chaqueta y sacó un montón de papeles. Las brillantes rayas en el exterior del papel no dejo duda en cuanto a su contenido.

"Escuche que los Alpes son maravillosos este época del año," Elsa dijo con voz lenta. "Creo que ambas tenemos algún tiempo de vacaciones guardadas."

"Oh mi... ¿boletos a Suiza?" Los dedos de Anna temblaron cuando sacó no dos sino diez boletos. "Elsa..." Su voz calló cuando los nombres de varios lejanos países aparecieron ante sus ojos.

"Creo que Alemania, Austria, y Francia están allí también, ¿no es así?" La ejecutiva bromeó justo antes de que una contentísima Anna volará dentro de sus brazos.

"Elsa, eres otra persona," su hermana dijo.

"No puedo creerte," Anna susurró en la cálida piel del cuello de su amante. "Esto es demasiado."

"Nada es demasiado para ti, amor," susurró. "Traeremos la laptop y lo incluiremos como gastos de negocios." Eso hizo que la mujer en sus brazos se riera suavemente. "En serio, amaría llevarte por un recorrido por Europa y esta es la época perfecta del año para ir."

"Te amo."

"Te amo también. ¿No estás llorando sobre mí otra vez no?" Elsa se retiró para ver que efectivamente su amante estaba llorando de alegría. Giselle vino junto a ellas y silenciosamente le tendió un pañuelo.

"Gracias." Anna tomó algunos segundos para serenarse antes de voltear para hacer frente al resto de los invitados. Flora vino para darle a la joven mujer un abrazo.

"Es un hermoso regalo," el ama de llaves dijo.

"Es maravilloso," Agnes dijo, tirándole a su marido una mirada. "Parece que algunas personas prefieren pasar tiempo con los que ellas aman en vez de huir a algún lago en medio de ningún lugar por dos semanas."

"Umm..." Toby miró a su prima por apoyo y no encontró ninguno pues ella estaba demasiado ocupada sonriendo de oreja a oreja en la felicidad en la cara de Anna. "Oh demonios, Agnes. Supongo que dos semanas en Hawai no serán tan malas."

"Sabía que tú eras un gran mandilón," Elsa bromeó.

"Yeah, justo como tú, Copo," respondió afablemente. Mirando en su amante, la ejecutiva podría únicamente asentir en acuerdo.

x.x.x.x

Después de que el último de sus invitados se fuera, la feliz pareja se retiró a la sala de estar. "No puedo creer que hicieras esto," Anna dijo suavemente, mirando los boletos que estaban sobre la mesa del café.

"¿Por qué no?" Elsa se encogió de hombros. "Ahora que no necesitas un bastón y la terapia física terminó, es un tiempo perfecto para que nosotras tomemos unas agradables largas vacaciones." Aunque había estado en muchos de los países ya, sabía que los recuerdos palidecerían en los nuevos que serían creados con Anna a su lado. Mirando la chaqueta, Elsa sonrío maliciosamente para si misma. No todos los regalos habían sido abiertos aún. Anna dio un punta pie a sus zapatos quitándoselos y metió sus pies bajo sus piernas.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste para conseguir planear las vacaciones sin que yo supiera?"

"Fácil. Mi agente de viajes hizo el trabajo. Todo lo que lo hice fue decirle qué países quería visitar. Una llamada telefónica, un par de mail y estaba hecho."

"Eres asombrosa." Anna reclinó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante. "He soñado únicamente con ir a lugares así," dijo con nostalgia.

"Bien ahora tus sueños pronto serán una realidad," Elsa contestó. Se inclinó para un rápido beso. "Estoy alegre que te gusten tus regalos."

"Los amo a ellos y te amo a ti," contestó. "No tenías que hacer esto."

"Me hace feliz hacerte feliz. Sabes eso." El teléfono sonó, haciendo que Elsa murmurara una maldición y alcanzara el receptor.

"Residencia Winter."

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Mamá?" Volteando de cara a Anna, levantó sus cejas para indicar su sorpresa. Habían sido casi dos meses desde que habían hablado. "Um... ¿cómo estás? ¿Realmente?... ¿Cómo fue?... uh huh, ¿qué sobre eso?... Yeah, ella estuvo aquí desde temprano... Es el cumpleaños de Anna." Los ojos de Elsa crecieron de par en par. "Uh...si, esté fue agradable... uh huh... no, ningún problema en absoluto, mamá... ¿Qué?... Um... si, estoy segura que todo está bien... de acuerdo... okay, mamá adiós." Colgó el teléfono. "Ella acaba de llamar para saludar."

"¿De verdad?" Anna estiró su brazo y puso su mano en el hombro de Elsa. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Yeah," asintió. "Acaba de decir que debemos ir a cenar este viernes."

"¿Nosotras?"

"Sí, nosotras" Elsa dijo. "No entiendo esto."

"Quizá es la manera de tu madre de ofrecer una rama de olivo."

"¿Pero después de todo lo qué sucedió?"

"Después de todo lo que sucedió, sigues siendo su hija mayor," Anna dijo. "¿Ella realmente dijo nosotras dos?"

"Yeah." Elsa movió su cabeza y tiró de su amante acercándola. "No creo esto, pero no voy a luchar contra el. Quizá todo se resolverá entre nosotras."

"Eres maravillosa."

"¿Lo crees así, hmm?" El corazón de Elsa comenzó a latir más rápidamente. "Puede que no hayamos comenzado de la mejor manera pero no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti."

"Siento de la misma manera."

"Me alegra oírte decir eso." Su cara llegó a ser seria. "Creo que pasaste por alto algo en tu bolsillo de la chaqueta."

"¿Qué? ¿Después de todo esto?" Anna extendió sus manos para indicar el montón de regalos y los boletos de la línea aérea. Tomó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su regazo. Cuando su mano cayó sobre el bolsillo sintió el duro objeto oculto adentro. "¿Elsa?" Sus dedos viajaron sobre éste, sus ojos se ensancharon. "¿Es lo qué creo que es?"

"No lo sé," la ejecutiva contestó nerviosamente. "Quizá debes abrirlo y descubrirlo." Mientras el cierre era abierto, agregó, "espero que te guste." La mano de Anna temblaba cuando sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaban ya a fluir en sus ojos. "Oh mi..." Sus manos temblaron aún más y Elsa tuvo que estabilizarlas con las suyas.

"Ábrela, Anna."

La caja de la joyería se abrió para revelar una banda de oro adornada con una triple hilera de diamantes a través de la parte superior.

"Oh..." Los dedos igualmente temblorosos de Elsa quitaron el anillo de la caja, dándole la vuelta para que viera la inscripción.

A mi Anna, te amo por siempre, Elsa

"Anna Summer, querrías..." Su voz se quebró, forzándola a tragar y comenzar otra vez. "¿Quieres estar conmigo... para siempre?" La joven mujer no pudo encontrar su voz y tuvo que dar un tembloroso cabeceo, lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por su cara.

"Te amo," dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sosteniendo el anillo entre sus dedos, Elsa tomó la mano más pequeña en la suya. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus propios ojos cuando la banda de oro se deslizaba sobre el dedo anular de Anna. Cuando este pasó sobre el último nudillo sus dedos se entrelazaron y ambas intentaron traer unidas sus manos a sus labios. Elsa utilizó su fuerza para presionar suavemente la espalda de su amante abajo en los cojines mientras sus dedos se separaban. Las manos de Anna fueron al dobladillo de la camisa de Elsa y se deslizaron debajo.

"Te amo, Anna."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Elsa," respondió antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Echada en el piso, Tabitha levantó la mirada en sus dueñas. Con un vigoroso estiramiento y un bostezo, el gato se paró y se dirigió hacía las escaleras. Tendría la cama para ella sola para la noche.

 **Fin.**

.x.

.x.

.x.

Bueno es el fin y no me arrepiento de nada, valió la pena cada minuto que me dedicaron e inflaron mi orgullo y regocijo. Fue importante para mi darles todo esto por su apoyo y devoción, los quiero y no me gustan las despedidas así que espero que más adelante pueda volver a verlos a todos e incluso más y darles una historia completamente mía y con mi más fiero estilo.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**

 **Hasta siempre...**


End file.
